Years, Days, Hours
by Faryn Queens
Summary: Who is the freshman stepping out of Constance Billard? Does she think she's Serena Van der Woodsen or something? No just her look-a-like daughter. UES in the future. Flashbacks to show what happened over time DS & CB, rated M warnings.
1. Following Footsteps

Paparazzi lights flashed as Julia and her sister Brooke walked out of Constance Billard, towards the limo that was waiting for them. "Julia, over here!" called a photographer. She glanced over and smiled brightly as she put her hand on her hip and posed. Rocking the school uniform she modeled her gorgeous Jimmy Choos and slid into the limo. Julia, Julia, Julia. She sparkled and shimmered. Her makeup was always perfect and her hair always shiny and golden and her blue eyes were as deep blue as the Greek waters. Julia always held her head high, she was generous, kind and good hearted, but everyone knows what Constance Billiard and Gossip girl can do to a girl. And it looks like it's started, Just check your phone.

**Who is the freshman stepping out of Constance Billard?**

**Does she think she's Serena Vanderwoodsen or something? No just her look-a-like daughter. **

**Sure the baby bombshell seems innocent and sweet however, every one knows that Serena Vanderwoodsen wasn't a saint. Mommy wont be able to protect you now, have fun while it lasts J. **

"Good morning" Serena walked into the room looking beautiful as ever, her hair was slightly shorter but still of golden tresses. Serena smiled at her daughters.

"How did you sleep" she stroked Julia's hair

"Fine, I'm calling Mike to come get us now, I need to get to class early so I can talk to Mr. Anderson about missing my exam." Dan grabbed the phone out of her hands just as she hit dial.

"Not so fast" Dan held the phone up to his face

"Dad!" she screamed

Miss Julia?" Mike said answering his phone.

"Hi Mike it's Dan, I just wanted to let you know that we wont be needing you this morning, so you can take the day off until 4:00, Serena will need you to come pick her up to take her to the airport."

"I'm not picking the girls up from school today?" Mike questioned.

"No, infact I will pay you extra if you don't drive the girls at all this week." Dan smiled

"Oh ok very well Mr. Humphrey." Mike seemed confused

"Thanks Mike, see you at 4."

"DAD!, how are we going to get to school?" Julia questioned

"Two words…" he hinted

Brooke's jaw dropped. No, he wouldn't. Julia looked at her sister's horrified face.

"SUB WAY"

Dan said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. The girl's looked at each other. "MOM!" they squealed for support. Serena laughed. "It's not like we are taking your cell phones away, calm down." she continued to eat her breakfast.

"You girls don't appreciate anything. Get going or you'll be late…we'll talk about you missing your exam later" he mentioned to Julia. Brooke stayed still as Julia grabbed her bag and walked out of the kitchen. "Sorry, Daddy." she said quietly and turned around to follow her sister.

Serena made a pouty frowning face and looked at Dan with puppy dog eyes. He shook his head at her seriously. She always hated when Dan was serious when he parented.

Dan and Serena were left alone in the dining room, neither speaking a word until Serena piped up

"are you really going to go through with this for the whole week?" Serena asked Dan not looking up from her paper.

"You don't think I will.?" Dan questioned his wife.

"I didn't say anything." Serena laughed.

"I just know how hard it is for you" Serena watched Dan.

"You give in every time you try to teach them a lesson." she looked at him and bit her lip.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

Serena wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Yes, but it's understandable, they are your baby girls and you want them to have everything you never had." She kissed him gently.

"So do you think she has any idea?"

Dan smiled wide "Not a clue"


	2. Sisters

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I can't believe we're taking the subway!." Brooke looked around disgusted and avoided eye contact with people. She tucked her long hair behind her ear and examined the ends.

"Brooke it's not _that bad_, Dad took me all the time. Julia explained.

"You neglect to remember that you were born to "Dan Humphrey", Author" she made air quotations and her voice was flat. Julia crossed her arms. "I however, was born to "Dan Humphrey" Director of internal affairs at Bass industries." she delivered more cheerfully. Julia rolled her eyes. Her sister was always a tad dramatic. She could have sworn that her aunt Blair was her real mother.

"I cant believe some of these people take the subway, I always thought they had money and…" Brooke couldn't finish her sentence due to a camera flash. She quickly looked at her sister confused.

Julia laughed while pushing Brooke in the right direction. "Oh my god, what's gossip girl going to say?" she said sarcastically.

BRRRR BRRRRR Brooke's cell phone vibrated.

**Well well, well, looks like the Humphrey girls are taking the subway. Could there be anything wrong with Daddy's big bank account? I'm foreseeing brown bag lunches. **

"Don't even" Julia warned her sister who was about to cry.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They approached their home just as the large steel gates opened to let the limo out.

"MOM! Brooke ran towards her mother's limo. She continued once she was closer.

"Everyone thinks we are poor, it was all over gossip girl all day." Brooke was out of breath as she cried at Serena through the limo window.

"Mike hold on one sec, need to get out." Serena stepped out of the limo, her hair danced in the wind and looked so much like Julia's. She wore a long grey jacket and huge sunglasses. All three girls stood looking more like sisters, and less like mother and daughters. Serena took off her sunglasses and looked into her daughter's warm brown eyes.

"Why does everyone think you're poor.?" She asked as sincerely as she could.

"Because dad made us take the subway!" Brooke screamed in such a way it reminded Serena of a certain friend she had. Brooke was known to throw fits. Julia however was the good girl, even as a baby she was easier than Brooke.

"Listen to me…I mean it, do not get yourselves involved in Gossip Girl!" Serena looked at both of her girls and warned them.

"Your dad and I went through hell with gossip girl, Aunt Blair, Uncle Chuck, Nate, Aunt Jenny…everyone has had trouble with Gossip Girl,…believe me, I know from experience, ignore it." She checked her watch.

"I really have to get going." She glanced at the limo. Brooke still looked mortified.

"YOU'RE NOT POOR!" Serena yelled jokingly.

"Just promise me you wont tell your dad, he's already upset with you. Don't make him mad by bringing up gossip girl." Julia rolled her eyes. "I mean it young lady, I will be home on Monday. The three blondes hugged and laughed as Serena got into the limo. She blew kisses as the limo rolled away. Julia quickly ran up the steps and into the house leaving Brooke to wallow. As the limo was off the street Serena pulled out her cell phone and dialled. After two rings he picked up.

"You can't even get two minutes away from the house before calling." Dan joked and Serena giggled.

"Did you forget something?" he asked looking around to see if she had.

"Yes" she said.

"I love you." She had realized that she ran out of the house without saying it.

"I love you too" he said back sweetly.

"That's all, I just wanted to make sure you knew that." She smiled.

Dan smiled "I already knew but it's always nice to be reminded." there was a pause.

"Have a good time ok?, We will be just fine without you for a few days" he reassured her.

Serena wasn't so sure, she hated leaving them. It always seemed that while she was gone, she would miss something important. Brooke took her first steps while Serena was flying to New Jersey for an audition. She missed Julia's 3rd birthday because she was stuck in bad weather at LAX and even though Dan assured that Julia wouldn't remember, Serena still felt horrible about it.

"Yeah, ok, have fun." she said weakly

"You too, good luck." he wished

"Love you, Bye"

"Love you too, see you on Monday."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Footsteps and the smell of Chanel perfume filled the house as soon as he hung up.

"Wasn't so bad was it.?" Dan asked Julia as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the island.

"I thought it was just fine. You'll have to ask Brooke what she thought though." Julia took an apple out of the porcelain bowl in front of her, and studied it before taking a bite.

The door slammed shut. "How was the subway Brookie?" Dan asked curiously, but Brooke didn't answer, she went straight up stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Dan and Julia just looked at each other and laughed a little. Julia continued to eat her apple.

"Well, I guess I should get up there and talk to her" Dan pulled himself out of his chair.

"No, I'll go" Julia decided as she threw her apple core in the garbage. "She wont talk to you anyway, she mentioned that she was going to use the silent treatment."

"Alright" Dan watched Julia run up the long winding staircase feeling completely useless.

Knock, knock.

"It's me, not dad." she jiggled the knob of the door.

Brooke opened the door of her large pink bedroom. " what?" she answered sharply.

" Do you want to talk?" she offered.

The girl's were definitely sisters. They loved each other like sisters, looked like sisters and of course they fought like sisters. Brooke had always seemed to be jealous of Julia in one way or another. Julia was Marsha and she was stuck being Jan.

Brooke ignored her. "You want to go and get our hair done?" she asked as she pulled on her head to look at her roots.

"No, I think I'm okay." Julia glanced at her hair in the huge vanity mirror.

"Must be nice…" Brooke said under her breath as she applied her lip gloss.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Julia look as if she was offended.

"Don't play dumb, you know you won the lottery when it comes to our genes." she said so spiteful it upset Julia.

"Brooke, you are gorgeous!" she told her genuinely. Brooke looked away from her and began to list all the traits that people say Julia has on a daily basis.

"Yeah, well you're gifted, talented, confident, beautiful, sexy, smart, and…BLONDE!" she yelled. Julia felt like giving up.

"SO ARE YOU!" she shrieked. Brooke sneered at her.

"Just accept that you're perfect J" she fiddled with her hair trying to cover her roots. Julia was so angry she hated when she called her J. She then walked up to her sister and pulled the hair band out of her hair viciously

"This is mine and you look stupid in it."

"OWW" she screamed. Julia stomped over to Brooke's closet and started throwing things. Brooke swung her chair around to watch what she was doing in horror.

"This is mine, this is mine…oh I want this back…oooh I'm taking these because they wont look good on you anyway." she slung the clothes and shoes over her shoulder.

"You bitch!" Brooke tried to pull the pair of shoes out of her sisters hands.

"Get your paws off them!" Brooke hissed as she grabbed at her shoes that Julia was now holding over her head. Julia made her way to her bedroom directly across from Brooke's. She slammed the door and Brooke stood outside banging on it with all her might. Ugh why didn't dad put locks on these doors, Julia thought as she held her back to the door making sure to keep Brooke out.

"Give them back!" Brooke was so upset she sounded like she was going to cry.

"You promise you wont hurt me." Julia asked.

"UGH!!!, open the door!" she screamed. Julia pulled away from the door and Brooke fell on the floor due to the force. Julia quickly hid the pair of red Valentino pumps.

"Those are for my semi formal, give them back!" Julia had put them on a high shelf and sat down at her vanity mirror.

"Can you please just get them down for me!" Julia wasn't about to give up. She could hardly remember what they were fighting about but wasn't ready to give in yet.

"No, I told you they look better on me…you have no business in red anyway." she laughed. Brooke was so worked up she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She had never been in a fist fight in her life but her fingers began to make a fist and before she knew it she aimed for her sister's head. Julia moved out of the way and Brooke's hand slammed straight through Julia's mirror. Glass shattered everywhere, and Brooke's hand was entirely covered in blood.

"Oh, my god." Julia said quietly. Brooke was unable to speak, she glanced down at her hand, it felt so warm and wet, then suddenly the pain kicked in and pulsated through her whole arm. The tears began to roll down her face and Julia felt terrible for moving out oh her sister's fist. Dan sat in his office checking his email. He heard the doors slam back and forth but that was usual. He then heard something not so normal, Brooke crying and crying loud.

"DADDY!!!!!" Dan ran as fast as he could up the stairs he knew this was not normal.

"I'm so sorry." Julia said picking up pieces of glass, her eyes brimming. Blood was covering the white carpet.

"Julia, don't touch the glass!" he yelled. Dan picked up Brooke who was in a state of shock and held her head on his shoulder. The blood was now running down her arm and Dan feared that she may have cut her wrist. He held her close to him to try and calm her down.

"It's okay Book." Book was Dan's nickname for Brooke because when she was little that's how she would say her name. The back of Dan's shirt was covered in blood where Brooke's hand was. Brooke cried and couldn't look at her arm.

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Dan looked in Brooke's light brown eyes which looked glazed over, he knew she might faint.

"I feel dizzy dad." she cried. He put her on a chair and bent down to wrap her hand up.

"I think you're going to need stitches sweetie." he pulled the dish towel that was applying pressure to her cut up hand. Blood was definitely still flowing but he was relieved to see that the cuts on her wrist were small. Julia came down the stairs worried about her sister.

"Julia, I'm going to take Brooke to get stitches." he looked disappointed with her. "Just don't touch the glass, I'll pick it up when I get home." he wrapped Brooke's hand tightly and put her coat over her shoulders. Julia watched as her dad drove off in his new Black Mercedes. He recently yelled at her for spilling coffee on the seat, and now Brooke was going to bleed all over the seat, but she somehow knew he wouldn't yell at her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"She's fine now…yeah ok, here she is" Dan called Serena as soon as she had the stitches.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?" Serena was concerned about her youngest daughter.

"Oh mom, it was so scary…I almost passed out" she sounded upset.

Serena frowned that she hadn't been there to comfort her. "Oh, baby…Daddy will take good care of you, I'm just a call away if you want to talk." Serena now felt guilty for leaving.

When Dan and Brooke got home, Julia was waiting with her sister's pair of shoes in her hands. "I'm sorry I made you so mad, I didn't want you to get hurt." They hugged each other. "It's okay, I'm sorry I said all those things." They stood hugging and Dan watched. They would do this every time. They would fight for no more than a few hours and resolve it in seconds. It reminded him of Serena and himself. For the rest of the night Dan cleaned up the glass in Julia's room and tried getting the blood out of the carpet. The girl's spent the rest of the next three days being best friends.


	3. The Basses and The Humphreys

Chapter 3

"Stop there she is, there she is!" Julia demanded her sister to stop scrolling through the channels once she saw her mom on the screen.

"And here is the beautiful Serena Vanderwoodsen." Nancy Odell walked up to Serena. Julia and Brooke smiled and squealed with delight at their gorgeous mom who was stunning in a long, blue, shiny dress. The girls would always get so excited when their mom was on television.

"So nice to see you Serena." "You too" She beamed.

"So let's start out by asking who are you wearing.?" She glanced down and touched her blue dress.

"I'm wearing Valentino, all my accessories are original Blair Waldorf's and my shoes are Jimmy Choos." When Nancy noticed Serena's shoes she was speechless. "Oh, Wow these shoes are amazing, get a good look at these." the camera did a close up on her shoes.

Julia's face lit up. "Those are mine!" she laughed shockingly at her mother on the screen.

"Oh thank you, just a little something I borrowed from my daughter" Serena said.

The blonde sisters looked at each other and laughed.

"Well they are gorgeous" Nancy stated.

"Speaking of your daughter, why didn't you bring the whole family with you this evening?"

" I wish I could have, but they are at home watching." Serena said, Nancy smiled genuinely.

"Well I'm sure they are supporting and keeping their fingers crossed from home." Serena nodded.

"Well, have a lovely evening Serena, nice talking with you. We will be right back with more pre globe interviews." The camera back on Serena showed off her beautiful gown as she waved at a few people and laughed.

"I wish we got to go this time…looks like so much fun" Brooke said disappointed.

Dan peeked his head in the girls that were sprung out on the couches in their pyjamas. "Oooh you watching mom at the golden globes!?" he sounded excited.

"Yeah but it's a commercial break." Dan smiled, happy that he didn't miss it. "How's your hand sweets?" "It doesn't hurt as much" she lifted the bandages to check the healing. Dan smiled "good"

"Popcorn?" he offered.

"Yes, Please" said the girls in unison.

"DAD HURRY!!!! SHE'S ON!" Dan came back to the family room with a big bowl of popcorn.

"She hasn't presented yet has she?" Dan asked hoping he didn't miss it.

"nope" Julia dug into the bowl. They got comfortable as Serena was about to present.

"and here are the nominees" Serena stated on the screen.

"oh mom… you look so pretty." Dan leaned over and kissed Brooke on the cheek. In doing so, he noticed something. He pulled her face towards his and looked in her eyes. She pulled away from his gaze. "Dad!" he pulled her chin back.

"What's in your eyes." he asked her.

"colour contacts" she said as if he was oblivious.

"I know that, but why are you wearing contacts?" he questioned.

"I wanted to see what I would look like with blue eyes." Julia walked over to see for herself.

"Wow, they look so real." she commented.

"Yeah, I tried to get the exact same colour as you and mom, pretty close don't you think?" she sounded thrilled

"Totally" Julia was unable to look away. Dan always thought that his daughters looked like Serena in every way possible, except for one thing, Brooke had eyes that matched his entirely.

"I was so excited when I found them, now I don't have to be the odd one out." she laughed while talking to her sister. She was always doing things like that. Her hair had always been dirty blonde but it wasn't Vanderwoodsen enough, she would even make sure it was lighter than Julia's. Dan looked back at the T.V, crushed. He wanted nothing more than to tell her to take them out and to be proud that she had Humphrey genes but he knew that Brooke desperately wanted to be a Vanderwoodsen.

They laughed and talked through the whole show until Serena's nomination came up. The room went completely silent. "And the nominees for best actress are-" Brooke held her breath. Dan couldn't take his eyes off the screen and Julia had a huge smile on her face, somehow knowing her mom would win. When Serena Vanderwoodsen was called as best actress, they all looked at each other and screamed in unison Brooke wouldn't stop clapping and Julia nearly cried. Dan hugged them both. Serena made her way up the stage her beautiful blue dress flowing up the steps and came to a stop at the podium.

She began her speech once the globe was in her hands. "I cant even believe this, I didn't prepare anything at all because I truly did not think I would win. She put her hand on her head and looked completely speechless. "I just want to thank everyone , I really never thought I would be in this position. I just do this because it's what I love. Serena thanked all the important people and moved on to the even more important people. "My husband, Dan…" Serena wiped a tear from her cheek. "Thank you for always being there for me and always putting up with me, I love you more than you know. My beautiful girls, Julia and Brooke this is for you guys" she held the globe in her hands. I love you both will all my heart. Thank you, thank you so much. " She whispered near the end . Dan looked at Brooke, he finally realized why she wanted to be like her mother. She was an amazing woman, why wouldn't she want to be just like her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Serena just won a golden globe!" Blair yelled to Chuck excitedly walking down the stairs of their very large fully furnished home.

"Let's have the family over for dinner when she gets back to celebrate." Chuck suggested helping her down the last few steps.

"Sounds wonderful, but we need a theme."

Chuck thought for a few seconds

"Old Hollywood glamour" he threw out as he uncorked a bottle of wine.

Blair kissed him on the cheek. "Fabulous, just fabulous Bass." she held her glass up as he filled it.

**PAST**

"Mr. Bass, Ms. Waldorf right this way.", said the waiter as he escorted them to their favourite table. Blair and Chuck sat across from each other. "You look gorgeous, as always." Blair smiled as she looked down at her Versace gown. Chuck had mentioned that she should dress to impress tonight. When he picked her up he was donning a very expensive suit that made her want to go back and put on something more formal. "Look at you." she laughed. "very dashing Mr. Bass." he smiled back at her. "So why did you want to have a special dinner tonight." Blair asked looking through the menu. "Why can't a guy take his favourite girl out for a night on the town?" he asked. Blair smiled lovingly. When their dinner was finished they held hands across the table. Blair could not believe how romantic Chuck was being.

"So what do you say, we get out of here?" he whispered, his eyes didn't leave hers.

"And go where, and do what?." Blair said being coy. Chuck's smile was devious.

"I think I have an idea."

"Lead the way" Blair said having an idea.

To Blair's surprise Chuck led her to the Bass Jet. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the jet.

"What…really?." she laughed in confusion.

"Come on" Chuck held out his hand.

"Where are you taking me" Blair questioned as she took hold of Chuck's outstretched hand. Her hair was blowing in the wind

"If you just come with me you'll see." Chuck held her hands and took in the smell of her perfume.

"Chuck, I can't go anywhere, My mother will wonder where I am, I can't just take off without telling anyone like some people." she said hinting at Chuck's many trips when he neglected to mention he was leaving.

"Relax Waldorf, Everyone knows, I already told your mom." Blair took a deep breath and cautiously followed Chuck.

Hours of talking and sipping on wine Chuck told her they were nearly there. "Ok Blair, you have to put this blindfold on."

Blair made a sound. "I don't think so Bass." He bit his lip.

"Blair, trust me, I love you…put the blindfold on, you're ruining my plan." he held the small piece of black silk up to her. She was apprehensive but finally gave in. Chuck tied the blindfold tight. "How's that." he brushed his lips on her jaw line. She didn't say a word.

"Can you see anything." he asked.

"Not a thing." she replied.

After 20 minutes of being blindfolded she was getting frustrated with not being able to see. Chuck watched as the jet got progressively closer and closer to landing. "Just a few more minutes and you can take it off." he promised.

The jet finally landed. "Close your eyes." Chuck demanded. He undid her blindfold and replaced it with his hand. "Ok, I will keep my eyes closed." Blair stepped out of the Jet, her hair blowing in the wind, Chuck finally told her to open her eyes. He looked down to see the largest smile on Blair's face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Paris!, you brought me to Paris!" she reached out and kissed Chuck. "Thank you." thanking him sincerely she kissed him harder this time, he held on to her hips as he kissed back. "What is the first thing you want to do." Chuck said smiling at Blair. "We can't be in Paris and not go to the Eiffel tower." she pulled on his arm. "I was hoping you would say that." Chuck grabbed her hand as they walked into the airport."

Blair was absolutely delighted, the smile didn't even leave her face when they went through customs. Chuck loved seeing her this happy. With a little patience they were finally looking at the Eiffel Tower they stood not speaking. Chuck stood behind her, watching her jaw move up and down as she spoke.

"Wow, I haven't been to Paris in so long. I can't believe brought me here!" she smiled while hugging him. Chuck licked his lips

"Where else would I propose to you Waldorf?" Blair turned around completely stunned that those words just came out of his mouth. Chuck nodded as if to answer her non existent question. Chuck bent down on knee. Her eyes opened widely. Chuck took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me Blair Waldorf.?" his face tilted as he looked up for her response. Blair put her hand over her mouth "Yes, Yes of course" she accepted almost inaudible. He came up to her level and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you" Chuck whispered in her ear. "I love you too." Blair said as she kissed him.

"Monsieur Bass, Mizz Waldorf." called their driver. "It's actually Mrs. Bass." Blair smiled holding her ring up. " Very Beautiful, Congratulations Madame." Blair got into the limo. "Congratulations Monsieur" he said as Chuck slid into the limo beside his wife to be.

**PRESENT**

The Bass residence was decorated from top to bottom with shiny, crystal martini glasses. Chuck looked like James Bond and Blair, the hottest bond girl there ever was. Her cleavage heaped out of her dress and it was hard not to notice. Blair recently had a breast enhancement. It made her feel much more confident and she had been trying to get Serena to consider ever since. Blair, Chuck, Dan and Serena sat at a large mahogany table. The children sat at another table, Blair wasn't ready to merge the Adult and Children table just yet. Plus their sons were usually rude around the dinner table.

"I'm just saying, after having three children a little lift and cup size up made me look and feel amazing." Serena stared at Blair's breasts as Blair pushed on each side of them.

"B…" Serena looked away feeling uncomfortable.

Chuck smirked devilishly "I feel as though they were a great investment." he said deeply to Dan while pouring him a drink. Dan smiled although he felt a little embarrassed.

Blair continued to persuade " S, you're done having kids, it's time to spruce them up." she sounded more demanding than persuading.

Serena shook her head and needed to think of something to get Blair off her case. Only she said something that only made things worse.

"Well what makes you so sure I'm done having babies?." she asked Blair while looking directly at Dan. He understood what Serena was doing.

"You're actually going to consider?" Blair's eyebrows shot up, her eyes rushed from Dan and back to Serena, as she looked for truth.

"Well we never discussed it, but lately I was thinking I might want to." she grabbed Dan's hand. He squeezed back while finishing his scotch.

"S! you can't be serious?" Blair's eyes widened and Serena rolled her eyes.

"The girl's are almost fully grown."

"Yeah, that's why we want to." Dan helped.

"Let's get this table cleaned up B" Serena hoped this would finally change the subject but of course she was talking to Blair, she wouldn't the change the subject that fast.

"That was delicious aunt Blair." Julia complimented walking towards the Adult table with plates in her hands. She began to collect the plates at their table. Serena handed hers to her "Thank you sweetie"

Blair's eyes were glued to Julia. "What is she doing?" she asked Dan and Serena. They looked at each other so proud of how well adjusted and polite they had raised her to be.

"Honey, Dorota will clear the table." Blair said almost offended. Julia dropped the plates immediately feeling like she had done something wrong. Chuck stepped in "What aunt Blair means…" he glanced at Blair. "You shouldn't have to clean up, you're the guest." He walked up to the plates she had collected, put a few more on top of them and walked into the kitchen. Blair sneered at him and excused herself from the table.

"What was that about, you never clear the table." she said sternly.

"Blair, you made it seem like she was doing something wrong. Just because our kids never lift a finger doesn't mean that everyone's kids are like that." He put the plates down.

"Don't try to impress anyone it's not working." She scolded and walked back out into the dining room.

"Ready for dessert?" She smiled as she adjusted her headband. Brooke and Bradley were giggling in the other room. "When's the wedding for those two?" Chuck glared directly at his son with a smirk , as he sat back down.

"_Oh she's not marrying a Bass." Dan joked. "She needs to learn that money __doesn't_ grow on trees…and in the Bass case…" Chuck smirked and finished what Dan was about to say. "It does" Chuck narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips together. Dan laughed and Blair rolled her eyes.

"You have to admit Brooke and Bradley does sound _very_ cute." Serena had to comment. Blair smiled at her son. Blair and Serena were pregnant at the same time. Blair beat Serena to the finish line by giving birth exactly 5 days before Serena. Already having a boy, Blair was determined to have her girl so when Serena had her second girl, Blair didn't talk to her for 2 weeks.

"I should have invited the Archibald's." Blair said looking at the left over food and four extra seats. "Nate's out of town." Chuck said while filling another glass. "Good thing I didn't then. I wouldn't know what to say to that wife of his." Blair heard her daughter laughing loudly "Holly, keep it down love." Blair said sweetly. Holly was always Blair's little doll she would always dress her up. Tonight she was dressed just like her mother, headband and all. She was eight years old. Blair struggled with Chuck to have her. He was more than happy with his two boys and didn't like the thought of Blair being unhappy when she gave birth to yet another son. He continued to say no and Blair finally discovered she didn't care anymore. When Blair found out that Serena was expecting once again, and it was a girl, _once again_, she was back to her old competitive ways. Chuck finally gave in and told her that if this was a boy, that was it, no more babies. Blair agreed mostly because she thought she would be able to persuade him again. Sadly Serena and Dan lost their baby girl and decided not to have anymore children. Blair was ecstatic when she finally had her girl, even though she felt sadness for Serena. Although Serena was completely unaware of the competition with Blair, she still always wanted a boy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once the girls walked into the house Dan and Serena stayed in the limo to talk. "So…" they sat and looked at each other. They remembered how Dan waved at Serena on their first date. They both laughed. For some reason they were both nervous.

"I thought you hated me" Serena chuckled.

"I felt like such an idiot." they sat in silence for a little while just looking at each other. Serena broke the silence.

"I'm pretty sure Brooke was conceived in this limo." she laughed.

Dan looked around. "No, she _was not_" he shook his head

"She…" he struggled to remember. "I cant remember." he finally said.

"But, I remember where Julia was." he laughed.

Serena thought for a few seconds. "My mom's house, during her big, fancy society dinner." she sighed "We were so bad." she giggled.

Dan nodded remembering it fondly. "So what are we doing?" Serena swallowed.

"I honestly thought you were saying those things to drive Blair nuts." Dan said.

"at first I was" she said quietly. "and you were just playing along to get her to shut up."

"at first" Dan took a deep breath.

"Let's just go for it!" Serena proposed. "Do you want to?" she hoped he did.

"Absolutely" he kissed her deeply.

"it's been so long since we've had a little baby." Serena pulled away from his kiss sounding scared.

"I don't think we will have any problems." he assured her.

"we've never planned one before…it just happened." she reminded him.


	4. Never again, always

_**Flashback Chapter**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dan and Serena had broken up mutually after the whole Rachel Carr incident, they had been doing really well at just being friends. Becoming each others, go to person. Serena would even call Dan for relationship advice. Some people believed that to be strange but Dan and Serena were best friends and they told each other everything. When they went their separate ways for college, they began to drift apart. A phone call everyday turned into every other day and eventually turned into once a week. Once a week turned into once every two weeks and before they knew it, they were lucky to get a text message from each other once in awhile. Serena always felt bad about it but to be honest she had nothing to say to him anymore. She had a boyfriend or two since and Dan always had something keeping him busy as well. After completing her first semester at Brown, Serena felt as though she may never talk to Dan again, until she got the phone call from principal Queller that she never expected. She was being called to get another chance at Yale. Queller let her know that even though she declined her acceptance, Yale was hoping that she may want to reconsider for her second year. Serena was stunned she had no idea they wanted her to attend there so badly. After all she did think that Blair was the better choice. She spoke with Yale and asked if she could have a few days to think about it. She called Blair on several occasions asking what she should do.

"DO IT!" Blair demanded. "Come here and be with me…I miss you soo much!"

Serena was tempted. When she had gotten her acceptance the year before she was thrilled, but Blair's happiness was more important to her. The only thing she had left to worry about was Dan. She wasn't exactly sure how she would be around him. Barely speaking for nearly six months didn't seem to constitute being best friends all over again. Yale was a large place, she thought maybe she wouldn't see him at all. Serena was sadly mistaken and over her first two months at Yale they would walk by each other awkwardly, nodding, or saying hey, however that seemed to be the extent of their interactions. It almost made her sick to her stomach when she saw him. Dan had new friends, a new crowd. She emailed him when she accepted Yale, his only response was "Oh, very nice…maybe I'll see you around." See you around? Serena thought to herself. We were in love…I loved him, he loved me, we were and should still be a part of each others lives. Blair convinced her that things had changed and she shouldn't get worked up about it. When Rufus and Lily didn't work out, Serena was relieved but she wasn't sure why. Dan had moved on, it wasn't like they were going to get back together anyway. Over time Serena had moved on and was sort of dating a nice enough guy named Sean. It was awkward when Sean and Serena would walk by Dan. They would advert their eyes from each other and walk by without saying a word. It always seemed like they were in slow motion. They could never walk by fast enough.

"Whoa, that guy just gave you a look." Grace looked over her book at Serena. Grace was Serena's new friend/ room mate. Serena found her fun and easy to relate to. Grace had lived on the Upper East Side all her life and had parents that could care less where she was or what she did. Except for going to Yale, that was something positive her parents could brag about.

"Seriously, do you know that guy, cause he totally just gave you the eye." she persisted.

"You have no idea!" Blair took over before Serena could answer.

"That's Dan." Serena looked away ashamed.

"THAT'S DAN!" Grace shouted.

Blair and Serena "SHHHH-ed" her

Grace rolled her eyes and spoke more quietly. "Jeez S, you didn't tell me he went to Yale! I pictured him being kinda dumb,…you also didn't tell me that he's a total cutie!"

Serena smiled awkwardly. "No he's brilliant and…" she took a deep breath

"A total cutie." she said painfully. It was true, he seemed to be getting better looking.

"Yeah but he's from Brooklyn." Blair scrunched her nose.

Grace's eyes bulged out of her head and she burst out laughing not believing that Blair could be so cruel and funny at the same time. Serena however didn't laugh, she watched Dan talk with a girl and felt an uncontrollable urge to drop kick her.

"Alright, I'm off…I'll be home around 8 tonight." Grace let Serena know.

"Me too." Blair said throwing her large bag over her shoulder. Serena said bye to the girls and continued reading over her notes.

Dan noticed Serena sitting alone and sat down beside her "How are ya?" Serena looked up to the familiar deep voice. She couldn't believe he was actually sitting with her.

"Good" she smiled widely. "How are you?"

"Wonderful." he smiled back at her.

Just then Sean walked up towards Serena not looking too happy that she was sitting with Dan.

"Hey beautiful" he kissed her on the cheek and looked directly at Dan. An attempt to show his property.

"Sean, this is Dan" she introduced the two. Dan held out his hand, but Sean wasn't feeling too friendly. Instead, he nodded giving him a cold stare. Dan knew how to take a hint but stayed to see what would happen. After Sean had given Dan the jealous glare too many times to count, he stood up. Amused that he had made Sean jealous he gave Serena a wink and walked off. Serena smiled at the wink to Sean's displease.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was Valentines day and Blair had been more excited than ever. She had planned a small party at her apartment and was hoping Serena would be over to help her plan it.

"Ok, so come over an hour early to help me set up." Blair sounded serious.

"Why cant you hire someone for that." Serena joked.

"…" Blair didn't appreciate Serena joking about her party.

"Ok, be there in 45." she hung up the phone just as the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to her dorm room.

"Flowers for Miss, Serena Vanderwoodsen" the young man smiled as he handed a huge bouquet of over 65 sunflowers and tiger lilies.

"Well thank you." she took the large arrangement from the delivery man and set them on the table in front of her. They were gorgeous, Serena was thrilled that Sean was so romantic.

She called him quickly to thank him. "I just got a little valentines day present from what seems to be my secret admirer." she played coy with him while looking at the huge petals.

"You did, did you?." He laughed.

"Very gorgeous."

"Well, you should check the card because I don't think your admirer is so secret." he joked

Serena quickly spun the flowers around looking for a card, but nothing was attached.

"Must have fallen off, but thank you very much, they're beautiful." She said genuinely

After getting off the phone for less than a minute the doorbell rang.

More surprised than ever, she saw another delivery man standing with a bouquet of 10 white roses, not as beautiful as her first bouquet but pretty none the less. she opened the card.

**Dear Serena,**

**Happy Valentines day**

**Your not so secret admirer, Sean. **

She was very confused now but she had a strange feeling to go outside and look for the card that may have fallen off her Sunflowers. Without any luck she was off to Blair's party. It was the usual Blair Waldorf party, only in a smaller apartment. Serena decided to leave once Chuck got there.

"Where's my Valentine?" he asked as he walked into Blair's apartment holding a huge bouquet of red roses. Blair ran up to him and kissed him. "Thank you!" she set the flowers on a nearby table. She turned back to Chuck who was now holding a medium sized flat box. She grabbed it from him unable to wait. "Oh my god!, it's beautiful. Put it on me." Chuck put the shiny diamond necklace on Blair's bare neck. She didn't wear anything on her neck that night, somehow knowing Chuck would change that. Serena didn't need to stick around for this. She took her coat and dashed. Once she got home she quickly changed her outfit hoping that it wasn't to late to call Sean.

"Fine, don't say hi" Grace laid on the couch eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. Serena popped her head in the living room to see her.

"I didn't even know you were here." Serena said

"Yeah, I'm single on Valentines Day…What else do I have to do?" She dug her spoon into the tub.

"Aww Grace." Serena hugged her.

"I'm just going to go out for a couple hours, and then I will spend the rest of the night with you."

"Are you going to see Sean?" She asked being nosey.

"Yeah" Serena slipped on her shoes.

"Oh I almost forgot. there's a letter for you on the table, some delivery guy said it fell off you're flowers, he found it in his van" she handed the small pink card with Serena written on the envelope, she opened it without hesitation. The hand writing alone made Serena hold her breath.

**Dear Serena,**

**I hope you have a lovely Valentine's Day**

**I picked these flowers because I know they're your favourite and I wanted to let you know that I'm thinking of you. **

**Love always, Dan xo **

Serena felt butterflies in her stomach, She hadn't felt those for as long as she could remember. Just his name at the bottom of the letter made her feel tingly. She wasn't sure what she was about to do. She looked up from the letter.

"Um, Grace,… I might not be coming home tonight, don't wait up." she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"Great" Grace muttered to herself sarcastically.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When she got to his apartment she felt like turning back. What was she doing there in the first place. He said that he was thinking of her, not that he wanted her back. She read the letter over and over trying to figure out what he meant. She knocked at the door completely unaware of what he would say or what she would do.

"Serena?" he looked like he saw a ghost. She looked beautiful standing before him in her long red dress.

"I'm still in love with you." she said immediately, her eyes pierced his.

Dan was shocked "Serena…" he had his jacket half way on.

"I tried to ignore it for so long, but I cant, and I shouldn't…we belong together and I don't want to be so forward, but I don't know what else to do. Last week I thought I moved on, but today when I got your flowers, it reminded me of what we used to have and how much I miss that." she felt her heart beating quickly.

"Well…" Dan began but Serena cut him off. "I'll go now, just think about it." she turned away, a few tears she was holding back escaped. She was surprised when Dan turned her around and caught them. "if you had given me a chance to say something you would know that I'm in love with you to, and I was on my way to see you" he kissed her lightly. Serena smiled.

"Tell me that if we go down this road, that we will never let this happen again, tell me that we were young and stupid and this will never happen ever again." Dan looked into Serena's teary eyes.

"never again." he whispered and pulled her into him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**They were back!**

"Fancy seeing you here." Serena joked as she walked up to Dan who was loading cans of paint out of a truck. He walked up, kissed her quickly and went back to his paint cans. When college was over Dan bought himself a small loft in Brooklyn. It wasn't much but it was something he had wanted to do for quite sometime and after living away from his dad throughout college and moving back he realized he was too old to be living at home, even if Rufus didn't mind him staying. The weather was so humid and Dan really wished he had picked another day to paint the apartment. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I have three more walls, and then I'll put on some decent clothes and take you to some fancy place for dinner okay?" he tugged on his white wife beater.

"Do you want to come help me, It will take 30 minutes at most." Serena smiled widely.

"Of course!" she replied excitedly. Dan was dressed in a way Serena had never seen him before. His light washed jeans were baggy and old they even had paint splattered all over them, the wife beater, clearly had seen better days. The large hole in the back exposed his deep tan and Serena was somewhat turned on by his unruly appearance.

"I like this side of you." she giggled lightly smacking his butt with a paint can, while following behind him up stairs. His apartment wasn't much, but it was a good size. Serena looked around at all the paint cans and unfinished walls. Dan opened all the windows, the heavy breeze was the only air conditioning he had at this point. He was going to get one installed next week.

"You lied!" she finally got up all the stairs. "You have more than 3 walls to finish." Dan smiled being goofy.

"I just knew you would say no if it was going to take more than an hour." He laughed.

"If you don't want to help me then, I will pick you up at 9 and take you for dinner…" Serena frowned.

"No, no, I need to be here to make sure you do this right." She tapped on a wall. "I'm probably going to spend a lot of my time here, I should make sure it's done properly." she said justifying her reasons to stay. Dan bent down at Serena's feet and began to open all the paint cans.

"You look adorable." she smiled turning his baseball hat backwards. He looked up at her lovingly.

"You look beautiful" he ran his hands up her smooth legs.

"Love you." he said sweetly while putting a little green paint on her leg. "Hey!" She bent down to kiss him on his forehead. Dan found Serena an old Yale t-shirt and threw it on her, it covered over her shorts and made her look like she was wearing nothing else. They turned up the radio and got to business. After over 3 hours of painting, they collapsed on the couch. Dan was covered in paint, and Serena had a few drips and a smear on her cheek.

"You want to go to butters now?" Dan laughed rubbing the smear off her face with his thumb.

"I want takeout" Serena said yawning. After eating a huge meal of Chinese food and watching jeopardy the hot burning sun was finally setting.

Bedtime?" Dan asked Serena. She smiled sleepily and got a sudden burst of energy. She took the back of his neck and brought him close to her until he was laying over her. He held on to her arm and kissed her lightly and then more quickly. She was so happy she stayed to help him, but the couch was so uncomfortable.

"Take me to your room." Serena told him. Without hesitation Dan scooped Serena up into his arms and walked over to the bedroom door, he attempted to kick it open.

"I'm going to carry you over the threshold" he laughed.

"Oh wait no…" Serena struggled out of his grasp. "Only brides get carried over thresholds." she pressed her nose against his while informing him.

Dan set Serena down on her feet carefully without saying a word, before she even knew what was happening she glanced down. Dan was on one knee in front of her, pulling a tiny black box out of his back pocket. Her mouth opened but no words came out. She stood standing over him wanting nothing more than to get down to his level.

"Serena…" He said so deeply it warmed her heart.

"Celia…" she covered her eyes.

"Vanderwoodsen…" he smiled laughing a little at her expressions.

"I…I love you…more than anything in this world, you're my best friend and we have been through so much together, I cant imagine spending my life with anyone else." He looked at the box and then back up to her shiny eyes that were sparkling with tears.

"Will you…" he got a little choked up and paused. Serena turned away concealing the tear that streamed down her face. He took a deep breath and looked straight up at her , fascinated with her beauty.

"Will you marry me?" he finally got out. Serena bent down and held his hands.

"Of course." she whispered shocked and amazed that this was actually happening.

"Really.?" he smiled relieved and ecstatic at the same time.

"Mhmm!" she nodded enthusiastically and it reminded him of when he asked her if she wanted to leave the white on white party in the Hamptons

He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful princess cut Bvlgari diamond ring she had ever seen. She gasped in such a way, he knew she loved it. She held out her hand as he slipped it on to her slender finger. It fit perfectly and Dan was thankful for asking for Lily's blessing, she right away told him what ring size she was.

"Oh, it's gorgeous." she couldn't take her eyes off it. The ring sparkled and Serena couldn't help but wonder how on earth he could afford it.

How did you…" She asked. Dan smiled as he viewed the sparkle on her finger.

"Well I was going to tell you later but I guess now is a good time as any." she was confused but excited to hear what he was about to tell her.

"You know my story?…It's getting published" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"SHUT UP!" she said instantly wrapping her arms around him.

"That's so great, Congratulations!" she placed kisses all over him. They stood hugging each other not saying a word.

"Dan…?" Serena said

"Mhmm" he looked at her face

"Carry me over the threshold."


	5. Red roses and Sweet peas

**Flashback Chapter**

"you're so sexy." Dan whispered in Serena's ear as she helped set the table for dinner. She pretended she didn't hear it and continued putting down plates. They had been married nearly 3 months and still hadn't had a proper honey moon. Lily had arranged a large society gathering and to her displease the caterers were late.

"Thank you so much for helping Serena, I don't understand these people. When I say…dinner will be served at 7, don't decide to mosey into my house at 5:45." She looked at her watch and looked up at Dan. "I'm never hiring these people again." he smiled knowingly, took his pile of plates and began setting them down.

"mmm" Serena brushed up against him slowly and sensually.

"This fork…goes on _this_ side." she informed, while leaning over him to move it.

"Is that so?" he pulled her backwards into him. The smell of her perfume was entrancing and he could hear her breathing. He nuzzled the back of her neck and held on to her hips. She quickly slid away from him as Lily entered.

"Ok, almost done…wonderful." she examined the table.

"Dan that fork goes over there." she pointed at the fork Serena had just moved. Dan looked at Serena with raised eyebrows, she giggled back as she moved the fork back to the place Dan originally had it placed.

During dinner Lily and her new fiancé Leo chatted about visiting Egypt during the winter, Eleanor and Cyrus encouraged them. Blair looked bored as she picked at her food. Chuck leaned over a few times to take a fork full or two off her plate. Suddenly Dan felt Serena's hand slowly rub his inner thigh. He looked over at her. Her face as if she was completely interested in the conversation with Eleanor and Cyrus. He was intrigued at how Serena could be so good but so devilish at the same time. "Dessert will be served now." The caterers came around asking people if they would like dessert, Dan declined as they came over to him. Serena moved over to whisper in his ear. Covering her mouth with her hand she whispered in the most seductive way possible "_are you sure you don't want dessert_?" Dan swallowed hard not expecting that. "Excuse me" Serena said angelically as she stood up and made her way upstairs. Dan watched as she left hoping she would give him a sign to follow her. Serena didn't look back. He sat and waited for the conversations to become deep enough that he wouldn't be missed. He finally crept up the stairs and opened Serena's old bedroom door. Lily had left it as a guest room. Once he opened the door he was shocked but pleased to find her shoes and a pile of her clothes lying on the floor beside the bed. "What took you so long? get over here" she called for him.

They came down the stairs looking guilty and hoping no one would notice. "Serena where were you?, I was just telling Jaclyn that you did a summer abroad when you were 16." Phew. Lily tried to fix Serena's roll in the hay hair. "Serena… you have your shirt on backwards, did you not notice?" Lily looked confused until she caught a glimpse of Dan, his tie was slightly crooked and she suddenly put the pieces together. Lily shot him a glare, he looked at the floor somewhat embarrassed. Walking over to Dan later on in the night she whispered "I know you're newlyweds but don't you think you could just wait until after dessert." she shook her head and smiled as she walked by.

"Attention, attention." Everyone looked at Eleanor hitting her champagne flute with a butter knife.

"Chuck has an announcement to make." Cyrus helped her.

Chuck stood up from his chair with a wicked smile on his face.

"Blair and I are getting married" he said deeply staring at his wife to be. She smiled back showing everyone her large diamond ring, which of course was, if possible, larger than Serena's.

"Oh my god, B!" Serena ran over to Blair and gave her a big hug.

**3 weeks later**

"Serena, everything will be fine" Blair said looking up from her bride magazine. "You don't understand, we promised each other that we would wait." Blair ignored her and went back to her magazine. "Do you think I should have red or white roses at my wedding.?" she asked picking up her Vogue magazine. "BLAIR!" "I'm sorry S but you cant possibly be upset, this is good news… now pop a prenatal vitamin and help me plan my wedding." Serena rolled her eyes and replied with "Red". Blair smiled "Thank you!"

" I'm going to look like a whale at your wedding." Serena mentioned pathetically.

Feeling completely hopeless and in denial Serena took another test. Sitting on the edge of the large tub she waited for the egg timer to go off. DING DING DING. She got up slowly and walked over to the counter. She held the test in her hand for a few seconds and glanced to reveal what she had already known. What had happened? She hadn't been feeling well for a few days and this explained it all too well. She didn't know what to do at this point. Not believing the eighth test she decided to go to the clinic. She watched new mom's in the waiting room and thought about her having her own, Dan and her definitely talked about it before, but they were only married for a short period of time, they hadn't even gone on their honeymoon for Christ sakes.

"Congratulations Serena, you are definitely pregnant." The doctor announced. Once again she didn't believe it. Just before she begged the doctor to perform another ultrasound he handed her a small black sheet, her sonogram. "This is your baby, right now it's very small, a little larger than a pea" she was speechless. She wasn't sure what she was looking at, but the words above the small shape made her cry. _1__st__ Baby Humphrey _was all it said. It was all it had to say. She instantly fell in love with that little pea.

The only person she told was Blair. Serena knew that in a matter of seconds Chuck would know, then Nate, Then Vanessa, then…gasp, Dan. She picked up the phone and started dialling. After two rings she hung up. What was she suppose to say. She mustered up some strength and dialled again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dan sat at his desk in the small print agency he worked for. It hadn't been the most glamorous job, but he was writing, which kept him happy. A few dozen of his articles had been published in local papers and magazines. When ever one of his articles was published, Serena would cut it out of the paper and add it to her scrapbook. She was so proud of him. They owned about 6 copies of his previously published book. It was doing alright in stores but Dan still wished he had changed some things. He yawned and stretched his arms, it was almost time to leave. Every night that week he had stayed late and he knew Serena was getting angry. He glanced at the framed picture of the two of them that sat on his desk. He knew he was lucky to have her. He was reminded almost everyday when someone walked into his office and mentioned how beautiful she was, or asked how he managed to get her.

"Who the hell is that!?" Dan heard a voice above him. He closed his laptop quickly to hide his game of solitaire. A young man about the age of 21 peeked over Dan's cubicle.

"My wife." he answered taken aback that someone would be that forward.

"Daamn…" the young guy held his hand out for a high five. Dan's eyes narrowed on him. He wondered how a guy like that had gotten a job there. He smacked his outstretched hand weakly, not knowing what else to do.

"My name's Drew" the young messy haired guy introduced himself. Dan shook his hand

"Dan." Drew's smile dropped.

"I'm going to be taking your desk." he said assertively

"Excuse me?" Dan was confused.

"You're joking right?" Drew said laughing a little. Dan was more confused than ever.

"I guess you didn't get this…" Drew pulled an envelope off the mail cart and handed it to Dan.

"I'll let you read that over…" he walked towards the break room.

Dan opened the envelope expecting the worst. Only it was worse than he had assumed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I don't understand, what did I do wrong?" Dan stood in the doorway of the bosses office. He walked all

around the office with frustration.

"Dan, you didn't do anything wrong. We had to make some changes and cut a few people, you were the highest paid of them all." His boss said compassionately as he closed the door so the entire office didn't hear.

Dan closed his eyes unable to believe the words he was hearing. "So that's it?"

"You're very talented Dan, you will find a great job, a job that pays more than this one does." he nodded trying to get Dan to agree with him. If Dan only knew.

Dan nodded back. He was upset, but he understood. "Thank-you for giving me this opportunity" he expressed weakly as he walked out with his final check.

He sat at his old desk rubbing his forehead not knowing what to do next. He began to pack up all his things. Looking back at Drew he felt nothing but resentment. Resentment for hitting on his wife and for taking his job. He had known better than to go near him, he might just lose his recommendation for beating up an intern. The phone started ringing and he argued with himself whether to answer it or not. He didn't really have any responsibility in answering it. It wasn't like he was employed there anymore. After it rang three times, he realized that it could be a client and even if he didn't work for the agency maybe he would work privately for them instead. They knew they were calling Dan Humphrey after all. Dan picked up.

"Dan Humphrey" he answered trying to sound like he didn't just lose his job. He heard breathing.

"Serena?" he waited for her to respond, slightly disappointed it wasn't a client.

"Oh, hey." Serena replied sounding nervous.

"What's going on.?" he asked her. She wasn't ready to tell him, not yet.

"Nothing" she fibbed.

"How's work?" she asked trying to sound normal.

"Nothing, same old." he lied.

"Well, hey…listen I'm going to be late tonight." he began to undo his tie. He heard Serena sigh. "There's just too much to do and there aren't enough hours in the day." he told her.

"…Great" she replied sarcastically. "We haven't spent any time together this week." she complained.

"I'm sorry but I have to." he glanced down one last time at the notice before he bounced it into the trash can.

"Oh did you get the promotion?" her voice lifted.

"Uh…yeah." he said sadly, lying to her once again.

"Oh that's so good to hear." she smiled.

Serena held the pregnancy test box in her hand, reading over the steps. "Okay, don't work too hard." she said pleased. "Love you"

"Love you too. bye " Dan said back

He took a deep breath relieved that he was off the phone with her. He hated lying to her but how would he go home and tell her that he is no longer employed? After his desk was completely packed up into a small box, he picked up the receiver of the phone and dialled.

"Chuck Bass" a familiar voice answered

"Hey Chuck, It's Dan, I just had the worst day and really need to get out tonight."

"Need to forget something Humphrey" he questioned with a smirk.

"Just for the night." he tapped his hand on the picture frame and packed it in the box carefully.

There was a pause then Chuck continued "I'll call Nate"

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dan, Chuck and Nate sat in the back of a dark bar. It wasn't one of the prestigious places Chuck usually would take them but they seemed to like it. Low profile meant they could sit and not worry about what would be in the paper come morning.

"One more round?" Chuck offered. Dan nodded.

They had been sitting there for nearly two hours, a few women walked by and tried flirting with them.

"You guys looking for some company?" a tall red head sat beside Chuck, he smiled, almost as if he was interested.

Nate spoke up. "No he's not looking for any company, he has a fiancé." he was always keeping Chuck out of trouble with Blair.

"Well how bout you handsome?" the blonde spoke as she out her hand on Nate's chest.

Nate shook his head as he removed her hand. "You're wasting your time over here. I'm married and so is this guy." Nate patted Dan on the back. Chuck looked slightly disappointed as the women walked away.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong Nate, you don't have to protect me." Said taking a sip of his scotch.

"Well you're lucky I was there, pretty sure they're gold diggers." Nate joked.

Dan made a funny noise. "Well the wouldn't want me then." Dan said as he put his head in his hand.

"I lost my job today!" he said bluntly.

Nate and Chuck looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." Nate said.

"Another round over here." Chuck said cruelly to the waitress as he pointed to the table. "and keep them coming…"

After a few more rounds and a couple card games later it was nearly midnight. Nate's phone began to ring. It was bound to happen, and he was actually surprised that he had made it this long without the dreaded phone call.

"Hello." he answered knowing it was his wife.

"Are you on your way home.?" she sounded slightly annoyed.

"Well, I was planning on staying a , little longerbut see you in 20?"

"Yeah, drive safe." Vanessa sounded relieved.

Chuck started making whipped references. Which made Dan laugh. He snapped his fake whip a couple times when his phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Chuck, where are you? I've been calling all night. I'll be at your house in 15 minutes you better be there." Blair's voice was so loud, Nate and Dan could both hear every word she said.

"So what were you saying about being whipped?" Nate and Dan roared with laughter.

"Serena doesn't want you home?" Nate questioned.

"Told her I was working late." He finished his drink.

"Good man" Chuck looked proud, which made Dan feel worse.

"Well I'm off, Vanessa wasn't happy I went out in the first place." Nate threw his coat on.

"I'm sure she has assigned me to the midnight feedings tonight." he joked. Nate and Vanessa had become new parents only 8 weeks ago.

"I'm never having children." Chuck commented while Nate rolled his eyes.

Dan stayed silent hoping that Chuck wasn't leaving as well.

"Alright Humphrey, I've got to go too." Chuck threw a few bills on the table.

"One more round?" Dan asked drunkenly.

"You're on your own with that Humphrey." he stood up and put his jacket on as well.

"Hang in there buddy." Nate said to Dan as the two walked out of the bar.

It was only midnight and Dan didn't want to go home. He walked the street deciding how he would tell Serena. Maybe he wouldn't tell her at all. He would go out every morning and job hunt until he found a new job. She would never have to know . Around 12:30 he realized how tired he was and was thankful that he didn't have to worry about midnight feedings like Nate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Waiting for Dan, Serena flipped through Magazines, and watched a little reality TV. while eating spaghetti. By 9:30 she was ready to tell him. She even rehearsed about 8 different ways she could tell him. She ran herself a bath. Once the tub was full of steamy hot water and heaping with bubbles she slowly got in. The glistening of the candle light dancing on her skin made her look tan. She sat in the bath for longer than she expected. Daydreaming about how Dan would react, how the rest of her pregnancy would go, if her baby was a girl or a boy and if he or she would look like her or Dan.

"Serena.." Dan whispered. she heard the door of the bathroom click open. The candles had all snuffed themselves out and she was sitting in the tub in complete darkness.

"Are you sleeping in the tub?" he made a goofy face, obviously still a little intoxicated. She looked up at him and shook her head. The water was now freezing.

"What time is it? She asked as she tried getting out of the tub. Dan walked over to help her out.

"one" he said as he ran his hand up her naked back. She looked up at him with tired eyes.

"I'm freezing." he kissed her deeply and grabbed her house coat.

"I'm sorry I stayed so late." he apologized while following her out of the ensuite and into the bedroom.

"I understand, you got the promotion, you had to show everyone they made the right choice" She lied a little smelling the booze on him.

She kissed him lightly on the lips. Dan felt horrible for lying to her. He sat on the bed and watched her put on her pyjamas.

"What?" she noticed him watching her.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful. And I was thinking how lucky I am." she smiled softly. Now or never Serena, she kept saying in her head. Dan kicked off his pants quickly, put on his pyjama pants and got under the covers. He laid down and the spinning took over.

"Come with me for a second." she pulled on his arms.

"No, Serena, I'm so tired." he said stubbornly clinging to the bed not feeling very good at all.

"But I have a surprise for you." she pulled harder. She could have thrown up at the anticipation.

"Ok, ok,ok…" he reluctantly followed her into the bathroom. All he wanted was to go to sleep and forget the whole thing ever happened. He just needed a few days to figure some things out. Close your eyes.

"What are you showing me, that's in the bathroom?." he laughed a little.

"DAN! Do what I say and you can go back to bed." he closed his eyes and took a deep exhausting breath.

"Are they closed?"

"mmhmm" he replied feeling awkward.

Serena watched as Dan stood in front of her with his eyes closed. He looked so cute and innocent in his plaid pj pants. But his bare chest made Serena want to wrap her arms around him and have her way with him. She assumed it was her hormones. She was about to give him the news. The news that would change everything for him. He would now have more responsibility than just showing up for work. She was worried he was going to be upset.

"ok…" she took a deep breath and opened the drawer containing their future. She tip toed over and put the test on the counter directly beside him. Taking a deeper breath, she felt like she was about to faint.

"Ok look." Dan opened his eyes to see Serena chewing on her thumb nervously she motioned over to the counter. He glanced down so fast he didn't understand.

"..what is.." he looked at Serena's face. She smiled in a it-is what-you-think-it-is face. He looked back down

putting his hand over his mouth.

"really?" his heart sank as he took it off the counter. "oh…" he faked a smile. She smiled widely. "yes" she whispered putting her hands over her belly. He smiled at her softly

"oh, wow" Serena nodded with him. He walked over to her slowly and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder not knowing what else to do. She pulled away from him until his arm was draped over her shoulder. She stroked his arm.

"I was afraid you were going to be upset, because we had a plan and this wasn't it, and it just happened and I don't even know how but it did and… "Shh , Shh." he put her hair behind her ear and smiled adoringly at her. More worried than ever he put on his brave face.

"Serena, this is…something…I mean it's great." he reassured her as he brought her back into his embrace.

"How did this happen.?" he laughed a little uneasy.

"I honestly do not have a clue." she started to laugh. "My mom made a joke that I was pregnant and I just completely disregarded the fact that I could've been. But after a week I bought 8 tests, they all came back positive and then I saw the doctor and got it confirmed." and with that Serena was off to find something.

"You took _8 tests_?" he asked staring at the one in his hand. Did she even realize how much one of those things costs? He thought to himself.

She walked back towards him within seconds with a small sonogram of their baby.

"The doctor said that it's about the size of a pea." she jumped a little with excitement.

"Oooh, wow…, I don't know what I'm looking at." he put his hand over his mouth feeling nauseous. He held the sonogram up to the light. Serena laughed at him and pointed it out.

"Serena…" he tried to tell her, but he couldn't do it. There was no reason for her to worry, he didn't want to ruin this moment for her.

"yeah?" she took the sonogram back, seeing his face was fearful.

"You're upset." Serena turned away from him. Tears fell on the sonogram as she grasped to it tightly.

"No, no, no" he put his hand on the back of her neck and brought her into his shoulder.

"Shh…Don't cry."

"I'm happy, I'm just…scared." Serena kissed his forehead.

He pulled away from her "So this is in here.?" he asked weakly as he touched her stomach lightly.

"Mmmhmm, but let's wait to tell everyone. Maybe in a few weeks or when it's not so much of a pea and more like a strawberry." she showed the size with her fingers.

"Aw, I liked my baby pea." Dan said wiping the left over tears from her cheeks.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that there was nothing he could do at this moment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Present:

Serena sat looking through her pink baby albums and remembered about the night they found out about Julia. "Mom" Julia broke her daydreaming thoughts. "Hey, Sweet pea" Julia laughed. "Haven't heard that in a long time." she said sitting beside her mom. Serena put her arm around her as she turned the page. Serena was starting to get emotional and when she saw the 1st baby Humphrey sonogram a tear rolled down her cheek.

.


	6. Baby and Blanche

**Flashback**

She sat in a large, sunny, glass room full of women. Some she knew, most she didn't, however they were all there for her. She appeared angelic, her hair was half was up and half down. Little white flowers were perfectly placed in the curls that cascaded down her back. The flowers matched her crisp white sundress, the white made her tan skin look darker than it actually was. The fit of the strapless dress exposed the soft curves of her womanly form, her long limbs just as beautiful as always. She sat in the most important seat in the entire beach house, her near 8 month baby bump the guest of honour. It was the end of August and the last day in the Hampton's. The very next day their carefree couple of weeks would come to and end. Back in the stifling heat of the city, back to work.

"How can you not know?" Vanessa sat on the cold, tile floor beside Serena. She rubbed her belly, trying desperately to figure out if it was a boy or a girl.

"I didn't want to know, I want this to be a surprise." She took a bite of cake from Blair who was feeding it to her.

"Ok, ok, enough cake Blair, thank you." she put her hand out.

"It's good isn't it?" Blair asked.

"it's delicious." Serena laughed as Blair took a huge bite using her lips to get all the icing off the fork.

"I think it's a boy…" Vanessa continued.

"How can you not know?" Blair sat down.

"Dan knows" Serena said trying to get rid of the cake that was on her lap.

"Well then…" Vanessa got a smirk on her face.

"Save your breath V, I've been trying for months…he's not going to tell anyone." Jenny popped a devilled egg in her mouth.

"He seemed very excited the day he found out…It's definitely a boy!" Jenny said non-chalant to Vanessa as Serena plugged her ears playfully.

"He better not let it slip, I don't want to know!" Serena stressed.

An elderly lady walked up to Serena and slipped more cake on the empty plate she was holding. "There you go dear." Serena smiled pretending she was grateful. In actuality she could have thrown up by the sight of it. Blair had been feeding her all day. One can only eat so much marzipan, and yellow frosting in one sitting. The whole guest of honour thing was tiring, she struggled to be pleasant. By this time she wanted to go and lay down.

Just then Nate, Dan and Chuck walked in. "EHHHH!" They brought attention to themselves and the woman all were a little startled. The three gentlemen dressed like county club members approached the little sitting area that surrounded Serena.

"This is woman's only event!" Blair fussed as Chuck took her by the arms. She kissed him lightly unable to pull away from his grip.

Nate walked over to Vanessa and picked up his son who was in a play pen behind her. "What about him?"

"He doesn't count, he's well behaved and handsome." Blair joked.

Nate smiled at her. At nearly a year old, Steven Archibald looked just like his father. He had a smile that made women melt and ice blue eyes just like his mother's. They knew he was going to be lady-killer from the day he was born. When he began to cry, Serena frowned.

"Want me to feed him?" Nate asked Vanessa.

"Nah, I got him." She replied getting off the floor.

"Hey Dan, …Chocolate or Vanilla?" Vanessa asked taking her baby from Nate.

"Chocolate!" he answered quickly taking a piece of cake off Serena's plate and popping it in his mouth. She picked up another with her fork and fed it to him.

"Coke or Pepsi?"

"Coke…" he said with a full mouth, sounding confused.

"Boy or Girl?" his eyes shifted from Serena's bump to Vanessa.

"Seriously?" he swallowed the massive amount of cake Serena stuffed into his mouth. It was really good cake, he didn't complain.

"You think _that_ would work?" he laughed at her sad attempt. Serena didn't say a word she continued shovelling more cake on to her fork to feed Dan.

"We are going to play some _croquet_." he laughed at himself knowing how absurd it had sounded.

"I will see you when _this_ is all over." he looked around at the circus of a party that Blair had planned. Serena wondered where she found the time to throw her a baby shower in the midst of planning the most lavish, and expensive wedding Manhattan has ever seen. Dan managed to dodge the remainder of cake on Serena's plate. He kissed her romantically while resting his hand gently on her bump and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. When the gentlemen exited Blair explained a bunch of games that hardly anyone had any interest in. Serena found herself wanting to leave again, but she behaved knowing that Blair put a lot of effort into this for her.

"So what are your name choices?" Eleanor asked finally.

"Oh, we haven't really even talked about that yet." she straightened out her flowing dress.

"Serena, you have less than two months left, you better think about names soon." Lily said.

"Yes, you should have an idea now, Or you will end up like me and Harold. Blair was almost named Baby…" Everyone including Blair, who had heard the story many times laughed.

Eleanor continued, "We had nothing planned, the doctors were calling her Baby girl Waldorf. Dirty Dancing was on TV. when I was going into labour, it seemed right." her and Lily laughed hysterically.

"That's hilarious, I almost did the same thing. I wanted to name Serena, _Blanche!" _they continued laughing. "Casablanca was on, I was so drugged up I wasn't thinking coherently. The nurse eventually talked me out of it."

"So beware of what movie is on TV. when you're giving birth Serena" Blair commented as Serena rolled her eyes.

"But Holly and Audrey are mine, so if Breakfast at Tiffany's happens to be on, change the channel." Serena and Blair laughed.

The air blowing in through the beach house was warm. Serena walked around barefoot, the tile floor was cool under her over heated and somewhat swollen feet. If she got out of her seat there would always be someone there to ask what she needed or if they could help her with something. She was being treated like she had an illness. They kept saying "_You shouldn't be up and about_" or "_We'll clean that up later, sit back down._" Serena was surprised by the many women she hardly knew telling her what to do. It was somewhat comforting but at the same time it was like being treated like a child. She couldn't even walk herself to the bathroom without someone asking if they could get her something. She continued to make the best of it. Blair did an amazing job. Without knowing the sex of the baby she had decorated everything in Blue, pink, green and yellow. She made sure that everything was completely gender unbiased for Serena's sake. Each gift was only to be wrapped in white, and nothing could be gender specific, unless it came with something pink and also something blue. Serena was once again forced to sit back in her prisoner chair. One by one boxes upon boxes were opened until a large pile of presents formed. There must have been at least 200 people there, Serena felt her bottom go numb just thinking about how long she might be sitting in that dreaded chair for.

"Oh, no way!" Serena got teary eyed as she held up the tiniest Yale sweater she had ever seen.

"I saw that and knew you had to have it." Blair smiled.

Serena continued to open the rest of the presents Blair had gotten her.

"You definitely needed these too!" Blair said as Serena looked at the next two items. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was plaid. Everyone awed as Serena flattened the smallest Constance Billiard uniform on her tummy. The ladies all laughed at how cute it was and how they hope the baby is a girl. Tights and headband in the bottom of the bag were the cherry on top. Serena, who hadn't really thought about whether she wanted a boy or a girl started hoping that the pretty little dresses and tights she had been given, wouldn't go to waste.

"Gender Unbiased?" Serena smiled at Blair who broke her own rules.

"Of course not." Blair smiled devilishly as she handed another box to Serena. It was of course the St. Jude uniform. Blair's presents had been were the talk of the party she was getting compliments and questions about where she got them, left, right and center. Serena noticed Blair slipping away from the party moments later. _Lucky_, she thought to herself. She wished she had a chance to walk off and give herself some time away from the collection of women that she hardly knew. She paid no attention to the congregation sitting around her. "I'll be right back." she lifted herself out of the chair slowly and steadily. She ignored the women asking her questions on the way to the kitchen. She had been pleasant enough for the day. Serena pushed the swinging door open. Blair was sitting on a tall kitchen stool, her back turned. "B…" Serena trailed off not believing what she was seeing. Blair was polishing off the rest of the cake. It wasn't a small piece off cake either. Serena's face all of a sudden felt hot. She wanted to say something to her but she turned away not knowing what to do. Who was she to assume? Closing the door, she walked away continuing to ignore people. She got back into her seat, and pretended she didn't see what she thought she saw.

"Look at those boobs!" A tall slender woman with curly blonde hair walked in pointing at Serena's chest. Serena was still thinking about Blair and almost didn't notice her friend she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Grace!" she tried getting out of her chair to give her a hug.

"Sit, sit." she walked over and hugged her.

"I took me forever to find this place!" she looked around for support.

"Really the house with about a hundred cars parked outside?" Serena joked. She exaggerated, most of the women were dropped off in limousines.

"Grace!" Blair walked up to hug her.

"Hi, Sweetie" she hugged back. Serena watched Blair, a strong feeling that something was wrong weighing her down.

"Blair will you come with me for a second." She stood up and took her by the arm. Serena could hear Grace still talking about how big her boobs were to the crowd. Blair laughed hearing it. "Your boobs really are gigantic Serena. I can't believe Grace showed up" she said, Serena ignored her and pushed her into a bathroom.

"What's up?" Blair's eyebrows raised.

"I…I saw you eating the cake in the kitchen……." Blair's face was expressionless.

"Serena, no…how dare you accuse me of that…I'm fine." she looked away annoyed.

"Blair, it really looked like it and I'm concerned" she held Blair's hands and tried to get her to look in her eyes.

"That really hurts…I planned you this amazing shower, and still you look for problems in my life." Blair lips tightened, she was so angry with Serena she could have cried.

"I know and I'm so thankful for it, I was worried about you B…" Serena pulled Blair back towards her.

"I'm sorry I just assumed…do you promise you're fine?" she asked quietly.

"Of course…there's nothing wrong Serena!" she snapped.

"Ok…I'm sorry Blair." Serena apologized, not sure if she believed her.

"Good, then we can end this conversation" Blair smiled lightly and exited the bathroom. She avoided talking to Serena for the rest of the shower.

When it was over, the beach house looked enormous. It was much too big for people that were staying in it. However, Blair wanted it to be large enough for a Baby Shower of 200 people and it seemed the most appropriate. They were heading back to their lives in the city the next day, tonight was the last night of relaxing on the beach and lounging in the pool. It had been so much fun, although Serena wished she hadn't been pregnant during the summer. No cocktails for her, no beach volleyball and every time she had been out in the sun for longer than a half hour Dan would take her inside and smother her with unnecessary amounts of sunscreen. She laid by herself on lounge chair, rubbing her belly. Looking over to the other side of the pool she noticed Chuck and Blair fighting _again_. She really hoped Blair's "condition" hadn't returned. If she noticed anything funny again she would say something. Jumping to conclusions wasn't going to help. Inside the house Dan was clearing plates and scrubbing down the dinner table where they just ate dinner. A housekeeper would be there soon but Dan felt it was rude to just leave everything and he wanted to help out. Serena offered to help him but he wouldn't have it.

"Hey" He walked over just as the sky began to part with the scorching sun. She smiled.

"How was the _shower_?" he asked.

"It was…_interesting_." she looked at the lake.

"I saw the mountains of presents…reminds me of our wedding gifts." he laughed a little.

Serena laughed. "Yeah well I hope we don't have to return half of it this time." she said. Dan stared at Serena until she became uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful" he took her hand. She smiled and turned away feeling embarrassed. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her chin. He then moved his way up to her jaw, stopping at her ear to whisper how much he loved her.

Trying to make the best of their last night in the Hamptons, They made a fire and roasted marshmallows. Serena sat with a big blanket over her legs.

"Marshmallow Preggo?" Chuck leaned over with a perfectly roasted marshmallow on a skewer . Serena giggled and declined.

"I thought _you'd_ be hungry " he joked, Serena felt like crying. He had been making fat jokes all summer and it was really starting to get to her. She took it in all good fun knowing that last year Vanessa put up with his teasing. Serena was glad that she wasn't the first one to have a baby in their circle of friends. Nearing the end of her pregnancy she would call Vanessa at least twice a day to ask questions about Steven and if things that she was feeling were normal. Blair didn't like it very much. She had to put up with Vanessa, they didn't hate each other but getting along was somewhat strained. Serena wished they could all just become friends. The guys had done it and she knew how hard it was for Dan to be nice to Chuck. Blair had mentioned earlier that she was upset, and felt that Serena was pushing her out of her life to make room for Vanessa. Serena told her she was being silly and no one could ever replace her. She was extra cautious that she didn't laugh too much around Vanessa in order to prevent Blair from getting jealous.

"We are off to bed." Vanessa held Steven out so Serena could kiss him.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She smiled brightly with her hands around his chubby cheeks. Looking at him made her wonder if her baby would look as much like Dan as Steven looked like Nate.

The air smelled delicious and the cracking of the fire was relaxing. She watched him sit beside her, his eyes glowing with the mirrored image of the rising fire. He was hers, her property, thinking about it put a little smile on her face. For some reason she felt butterflies in her stomach and an urge to just touch him. She still had a crush on him after all this time. Just the thought that the baby she was carrying was a piece of him had sent shivers down her spine. It connected them for life and no one could take that away. She slowly pulled herself out of her chair and waddled over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck from behind she kissed his shoulder. "Is it a boy?" she asked quietly trying not to disturb Blair and Chuck who were still clearly in an argument.

"I'm not going to tell you." he whispered back.

"I love you." She said happy he didn't give in.

"Come here." he pulled her down to sit on his lap. Resting his hands on her bump he kissed her cheek. Serena giggled and pulled away, he was tickling her with his stubble. They sat like that for a moment. "I have something for you in my jacket" he said struggling to get it, without making Serena stand up.

"Here you go" he said handing her a box wrapped in gold paper.

"for what?" Serena smiled looking at the small box.

He didn't say a word. He bowed his head down and kissed just above her belly button. Slowly opening the box she remembered the mound of presents sitting in the sunroom. How on earth were they going to get that all out of the house by morning? she thought.

"I know you got a lot of presents today but they weren't really for you…and you deserve a present for you." he watched as she opened it. She smiled widely as she lifted the golden, Cartier love bracelet out of the box. She felt the cool metal slide through her fingertips as she pushed it on to her wrist. She turned in his lap to kiss him.

"Thank you" she whispered gratefully. Dan shook his head as Serena turned and straddled his legs. The blanket now covering both of them. "Don't thank me, It took me less than 5 hours to give that to you, It's going to take you another month." he spoke quietly. Serena laughed at how cute he was being.

"I'm sorry you have to wait so long." she kissed him lightly.

"It's worth waiting for." he kissed her back.


	7. Everything Pink

Boys her age and maybe a bit older always hung around where she worked. At fourteen years old her dad had made her get a part time job. She only worked two shifts a week and they only lasted a couple hours. It was her father's way of teaching her a lesson about money. He was proud of her, she never complained about going to work. None of her friends had jobs, and that made her feel independent.

"Grandpa, I've worked here for almost two weeks now, I thought I was going to get a raise." Julia walked by Rufus and tied her apron on.

"You did, You were making 6 dollars and now you're making 6.25." he laughed.

"Oh, great." she said laughing back.

"Why do you need the money anyway?, your Dad always gives you money when you need it."

"Not lately, he's even been making us take the subway to school for the last week." Julia said this as if was pretty harsh. Rufus laughed at how she said it.

"Get back to work young lady." he joked.

Julia carried three crates of coffee beans and cream from the back room, that's when she noticed Steven.

"J Humphrey!" he approached.

"S Archibald" she called back hoping she wouldn't drop the crates.

"You work at Rufus' café?" he asked, his eyes were so blue Julia could never stop looking at them.

"My dad made me get a job." she sat the crates down on the floor and began opening some boxes.

"He _would_ do that." Steven laughed knowing what her Dad was like.

"Hey, you want to hangout tonight" he asked her.

Julia smiled still opening boxes. "Umm, can I get back to you?"

"No you can't." he said seriously taping his hand on the counter.

"Tonight at seven, dress formally and meet me at the palace."

Julia didn't know what to say. "Um, Okay" she agreed reluctantly.

"See you then." he exited the coffee shop, Rufus' eyebrows raised a little at Julia. When Julia got home a million things ran through her head. What on earth was he taking her to? Steven and Julia had grown up together, he was a year older and went to St. Judes. She made her way up the large staircase, no one was home.

"Mom!" she called out, but there was no answer. She was surprised to find a beautiful light pink strapless gown laying on her bed casually. Julia didn't hesitate she threw on the gown that fit perfectly in everyway. She put on her makeup and started getting very excited about seeing Steven.

Walking up to the enormous revolving doors of the Palace hotel, made her nervous. Even though she had been there a million times and was sure her Dad owned about a quarter of it she still felt nervous about going there. She was meeting Steve and not really sure where he was taking her or what was going on. Looking all around the enormous lobby she noticed a familiar face at the top of the railing.

"You look amazing." he complimented her as he brought her up the stairs. Steven was wearing a very formal jacket with a crisp white button up shirt and black pants. His hair was gelled to perfection. Julia's hair was curled neatly in rings that fell down her back and around her shoulders. Julia was led to a conference room, the Grand Conference room and banquet hall to be exact. It was the largest and fanciest hall in the entire hotel. Maybe in Manhattan, it was always booked months in advance because the waiting list was a mile long. Julia had only been in there once before when she was less than a year old, for her Aunt Blair's wedding. She couldn't remember it obviously, but she had seen pictures. Steven opened the door, the room was full of about 500 people yelling "Surprise!"

Julia's face dropped, she didn't know what Steven was bringing her to but this was not on her list of possibilities. Her Birthday wasn't for a week. Everyone walked up and gave her hugs, wishing her a happy birthday. Julia still couldn't believe where she was.

The ceilings were ridiculously tall, attached to gigantic pillars. There was a huge round table right in the center holding a tall vase that fanned out large pink feathers. In fact, everything was pink and if it wasn't pink it was silver and sparkly. Everything was perfect and beautiful although the many pictures of her scattered around seemed unnecessary, although they were still sweet. A place card at the center table was done in calligraphy, it read. _Happy 15__th__ Birthday Julia._ Around that table were name cards, she was sitting with all her friends. The table behind that one was her family's table. Dad, Mom, her grandfather and Grandma Lily, Grandma Allison and even Grandma CeCe who still looked youthful despite being eighty five all sat together. Brooke had been given a table for all her friends, Julia knew her mom must have done that to prevent her from being jealous. Aunt Blair, Uncle Chuck, Nate and Alana sat at their own table, Julia knew her parents would join them soon considering the two extra seats. There were so many people there, it was impossible for her to know everyone. Everyone was standing and clapping, pleased that the surprise had been a success.

A tall, beautiful, blonde woman she knew as her mother approached with an infectious smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday Baby!" she gave her a big hug. Serena had a champagne flute in her hand.

"Mom, did you do all of this?" she looked around amazed.

"With a little help of Aunt Blair, we tried to get it for your Sweet 16 but it was all booked for weddings that entire week, Uncle Chuck found the opening for this one about 3 months ago and we decided to act on it."

"Well, it's amazing. Thank you so much" the blondes hugged again.

"You're welcome sweetheart, have fun okay." she walked back to her table.

"Wait, mom what about Brooke?, don't you think she's going to expect something better than this when she turns 15?" Serena gave her a little smile.

"It's booked." she winked as her as she let her get back to her friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After eating copious amounts of pink cake and ice cream, Julia got up and danced with her friends. Of course Serena was up there, no shoes on by this point, twirling her aunt Blair around in circles. Her Dad sat with Chuck and watched them. Grandma CeCe slowly crept up to the dance floor, when Julia noticed she met her half way.

"I'm going home now dear, I'm getting too old for all this dancing and I'll be honest…I've had more to drink than your mother." she pointed at Serena who was laughing hysterically with a champagne flute in hand. Julia laughed.

"Thank you for coming Grandma." she smiled brightly.

"Oh you look so beautiful, just like your mother." her voice was soothing, CeCe pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to her granddaughter.

"Don't lose this, give it to your mom…or dad to hold on to." she gave her a kiss on the cheek. Julia ran up to Dan who was chatting with Nate.

"Hi birthday girl, having fun?" he asked her.

"Yes!…can you hold this, it's from Grandma Cece." Dan put the envelope in the breast of his jacket as Julia ran off to the dance floor to keep dancing with her friends. When the song came to an end another started, the first slow song of the night. Serena caught a glimpse of Blair holding out her hands to dance with Holly. Serena ran up to her first born baby girl.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Of course." Serena and Julia twirled around and laughed. Her mom was clearly a little intoxicated. Dan watched them and smiled a little. He then noticed Steven Archibald attempting to cut in.

"Do you think I'd be able to cut in?" he asked Serena.

"Oh…yeah of course." Serena let go.

Steven took her hand and led her further into the crowd of dancers and Serena smiled.

The wobbly mother of the birthday girl, headed for her table to sit. Someone tapped her on the shoulder before she had the chance. " Would you do me the honour?" Dan held out his hand.

"Of course!" she smiled adoringly as she wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders.

When the song was over Dan and Serena held hands as Dan tried to find something other than champagne for Serena to drink.

"You need some water in you." he said laughing at her drunken state. Serena just nodded and noticed a picture sitting at the punch table. Picking it up she began to cry.

"Oh, this is my baby!" she said showing Dan a picture of Julia as if he had never seen it before. It was from the night she was born, it had the date at the bottom in pink.

"Aww" he took Serena in and tried to get her to stop crying.

"Do you remember this picture being taken?" Serena asked him.

"I remember everything about that night." he kissed her.

_FLASHBACK_

Blair had been a busy bee all morning. Her life had basically been about planning her wedding for the last eight months. Blair had tried hiring wedding planners but they couldn't be trusted with the best day of Blair Waldorf's life. She was Blair Waldorf for god sakes. Everything had to be perfect and that meant she spent every waking hour planning her wedding. Chuck wondered what she would do to keep her busy once the wedding was out of the way. The suited man sat on an uncomfortable love seat and watched his wife to be, walk from one end of the room to the other. So beautiful, she stood gracefully as she talked in her extremely pleasant voice to flower arrangers and cake decorators.

"Blair…" he said trying to get her attention.

"Chuck, hold on…I have calls to make." she pointed for him to sit back down. This was ridiculous, he was the richest man in New York, and he had to wait. He never waited, not for a table in a fancy restaurant not in line to get into a casino, club or bar, but he had to wait for her, Chuck Bass always waited for Blair Waldorf.

Blair never had any time for Chuck lately, she was too busy changing the date of their wedding. Which went along with calling the florists and caters and changing their dates and their menus according to the season. Blair had originally wanted an August wedding, the bridesmaids in lilac and the groomsmen in grey tuxedos with lilac influences, either in the tie or the dress shirt. The dinner was going to be some kind of fish and the cake was going to be vanilla with lilac coloured frosting. Blair had it all picked out for nearly a month when she changed her mind completely. A fall wedding would be more suitable. For two weeks Blair had planned to have a September wedding with black and white tuxedos for the groomsmen and dark green ankle length Marc Jacobs gowns for her bridesmaids, that idea came crashing down when Serena showed up at the fitting and told the seamstress who was altering the dresses, that she is still growing. Serena told her that she should probably wait to have her fitting a couple days before the wedding just to make sure. Blair thought about this for a long time and realized that Serena was in no shape to be wearing Marc Jacobs. The wedding date was pushed back again. December was set in stone, or at least Chuck thought it was. At the last minute Blair decided that December is too close to Christmas and some of her 600 guests would be unable to attend. So when Blair told Chuck over brunch that the new wedding date would be in February, almost exactly a year from the day he asked her to marry him, he shrugged it off. By this time next week the date would come full circle and be planned for August again.

"What can I do to help?" Chuck asked seriously to a Blair who was still on the phone and writing down notes. The dining room table was covered in yellow post it notes with numbers and reminders on them. There were stacks of binders with bridal magazines and a couple fashion magazines stacked with them.

Blair looked at him, _he cant possibly want to help_, she thought.

"Show up" she said point-blank going back to her phone call.

"Yes, thank you very much. Bye now" she finished the call and hung up.

"Blair, this is a wedding…it's for both of us not just you." he stood and explained. He walked over to her and tried to give her a little kiss. Blair's mind was somewhere else thinking about her flowers again presumably. Slowly she fluffed the pillows on the couch where he had been sitting she didn't pay any attention to Chuck. The brown eyed beauty looked up and noticed Chuck standing and watching her.

"Chuck, The girls will be here any moment, so you need to leave." She led him to the door.

"You're always pushing me out, why cant you just _let me in_." he smirked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Chuck…," she was silenced by the trail his lips were making up her neck. "CHUCK!, you have to leave now." the sound of the elevator door sliding open startled Blair. Serena shuffled in.

"Serena!!…you're enormous!" Blair walked over to her very pregnant best friend ignoring the fact that Chuck was still standing there. Serena rolled her eyes

"Thanks I guess" she said looking down at her bump.

"Wow Serena you are BIG" laughed Penelope who walked in moments later. Clearly the women were exaggerating. Serena looked like any other pregnant woman who used to be wafer thin. From behind you couldn't even tell she was with child.

"Yeah well I was due yesterday so it shouldn't be much longer." she glared at Penelope.

"Yeah, but the baby weight is going to stay on." she laughed a little.

"Shut up Penelope!" Blair scolded.

"Just think Serena, you will have your baby so soon, if not tonight even. In a couple months you will be back to your old self and in your bridesmaids dress at my _wedding_!" Blair shrieked like she was a teenager.

"Well I really hope so" Serena said with her hands on her back as she picked up a cup of tea sitting on the coffee table.

Blair wondered what Serena would look like in her dress. She had already purchased the size 2 bridesmaid dress for Serena. If she couldn't fit into it, they would have to find her something else. Blair looked Serena up and down. Once that baby is out Serena better not eat so much as a cheeto, she thought. Serena caught a glimpse of Blair sizing her up, Blair noticed she was caught and smiled almost feeling guilty. Serena some how knew that she was the reason the wedding was postponed, no matter how many times Blair tried to convince her of other reasons, Serena knew. Blair Waldorf would never have a pregnant maid of honour. Her wedding party pictures would have been ruined. After spending nearly an hour with Blair and Penelope, Serena was ready to peace. The wedding talk was getting redundant and the fat jokes were getting old.

Blair stood up to say goodbye to Serena. "Bye S, bye baby." she touched Serena's tummy slightly as she hugged her.

"Call me right away…Forget everyone else, call me first!" Blair wanted to be the first one to know when Serena went into labour. Serena agreed knowing wholeheartedly she probably wouldn't be the first one to call.

Despite Blair's many hints that Chuck should leave, he stayed.

"I'm so excited for Serena" she told Chuck finally sitting with him.

"Why?" he leaned his head on the back of the sofa, cell phone in hand, he checked his messages.

"Babies are a nuisance Blair, they're loud and keep you up at all hours of the night."

Blair smiled a little. "Well, when we have a baby, we'll have a nanny…a nanny that allows us to have a full night of sleep." she convinced running her finger along his shoulder.

"Children aren't in my future Blair." he glared making it clear that he put his foot down. Blair stood like he had just slapped her in the face. Why was this the first time she was hearing this?

"They are in mine." Blair retorted.

"Not with me, they're not." he lifted himself off the sofa.

"Chuck…" her eyes looked pained. Blair Waldorf always had high hopes for her future. Many of the things had been compromised. Colony club for one, and then Yale. Now Chuck was ripping away her dream of becoming a mother too.

Seeing Blair look his upset, Chuck walked up to her. Blair walked away not wanting to talk to him. Riffling through some drawers she began to pack herself a suitcase.

"Blair, what are you doing?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"I have changed so much in my life already, why should I change my entire future so I can be Mrs. Bass?" her eyes pierced his as she waited for a response.

"Can you stop being so dramatic?, put the suitcase away Blair." he demanded.

Blair ignored him and Chuck threw her suitcase on the floor. Looking down at her dishevelled pile of clothes that Chuck threw to the ground, her eyes began to well up with tears.

"What's the point of being married if we don't have a family?"

"I don't understand, I thought you wanted to be a married woman…I thought you wanted the title of Mrs. Bass!" he yelled. How could he, how could he do this to her. He made it sound like in marrying her, he was doing her some kind of favour.

"I just want you to leave." Blair walked away, straightening her hair band.

"This is my house." he hissed.

"Well, then I'll leave." Blair took her suitcase from the ground and zipped it up.

"I think we should postpone the wedding again." Blair said coldly before walking out the door.

"Oh really? Again!? I'm so surprised!" he said sarcastically, making Blair furious.

"Do you think I even give a shit when this wedding is?, It's not like I have an opinion anyway, plan it whenever the fuck you want." Chuck yelled while throwing his arms in the air. Blair's jaw tightened and she resisted from using some of the choice words that lingered on her tongue.

"Consider the wedding off!." she slammed the door shut.

**To be continued**

**Author's note: This chapter is long. This was part 1, part 2 will go up in a few days. **

**Review and let me know what you think :)**


	8. Everything Pink Part 2

(XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO)

Dan walked out of the elevator doors into their apartment, "Oh Serena" he put his keys down and walked over to his wife who was laying face down on the white couch. Dan had just spent the last six hours editing stories for highschoolers. For a man that had his Masters in literature, English and creative writing he was in a rut. The published Author, hardly had inspiration to write anymore, the royalties of his sales were paying the bills for the time being, but he needed a real 9 to 5 job. Becoming a teacher felt like his only option. At 24 he was given his placement of student teacher at St. Judes and Constance, within a year he would have his teaching degree and a real career.

"Hi Beautiful" he bent down to her level and pushed the blonde strands out of her face.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm fat" she mumbled into the pillow.

"We've been through this, you have a human being inside you, you're not fat." He caught a tear that streamed down her face and moved her hair over her shoulder. Stroking her cheek, he brushed his bottom lip on her top lip, Serena didn't flinch. Dan kept kissing her, he began slowly and then progressively became more passionate with his smooches. At first she just laid there determined not to kiss back. He kept it up until she gave in and her lips eventually touched his back. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him deeply, he smelled so good, his lips were so soft, she ran her fingertips up his shirt and tried to tug it off.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down" he breathed. He slowly and careful unbuttoned her shirt, kissing her between each button. Within seconds Serena was in the air being held by Dan's strong arms, her hair spilled down her bare back. Dan kicked off his shoes, careful not to drop her, he placed her on the bed and began taking off his own clothes.

"Hurry" Serena whined.

"Alright, alright." he threw his shirt at her, Serena laughed as Dan crawled onto the bed and covered her mouth was his. Serena's breathing quickened as his lips made a trail all around her neck up to her ear.

She wrapped her legs around him and leaned back , careful not to crush their baby. Their thrusts matched each other until Serena exhaled, whimpering a little, she collapsed her head on to his shoulder. Dan held her there until her breathing slowed down. Smiling at her satisfied and tired grin, Dan gently put her down.

"Thank-you, I'm so relaxed." she pulled the blankets up over her head and he laughed feeling like he was some kind of god to pleasure her so quickly and intensely.

"I thought it might work" he stood over her doing his belt back up.

"You planned this didn't you?" she peeked her eyes over the blanket with a smile. Dan gave her a smirk, as she closed her eyes and smiled angelically.

"what do you say we go out for dinner for the last time as a young childless couple?"

"Ok, but I'm choosing where, …right after…my nap" She said between yawns as she sunk back down under the covers, Dan pulled them down just to give her one last kiss. "Sleep tight."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair sat in the lobby of the Palace. She was so furious with Chuck, she decided to book a room. Technically Chuck owned the home that they lived in together but Blair felt was connected to it, she had spent all her time there and it was decorated floor to ceiling by her. She was becoming domestic, Dorota had taught her how to make a few things in the kitchen and she really enjoyed that. She was excited thinking about teaching her daughter how to make turkey dinner and apple pies in that kitchen. If Blair was with Chuck she would be making her apple pies alone. If she wanted a daughter she couldn't be with Chuck. Thinking like that made her cry, she never wanted to be without Chuck.

"Miss Waldorf you're room is ready." the man at the front desk let her know. They apologized about not having a room ready for her when she arrived, usually for someone like Miss Waldorf they would have been ready for hours. If Blair hadn't been so upset she probably would have complained.

When Chuck noticed that Blair had checked into a room he called her cell phone.

Blair looked at it and almost considered answering, she decided not to.

The beautiful but sad brunette ordered room service, on Chuck of course, and cried while watching the food network. Serena was going to be a mom in less than 48 hours and she might never get to be one. Aunt Blair is all she will ever be. The next day she would be prepared to cancel all the wedding plans.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dan pulled out his notebook and began writing, he hadn't felt like writing lately but sitting there watching Serena sleep sent him waves of inspiration. The room directly beside theirs was the nursery. It was was a pale green, and very calming. The view from the top floor was impeccable. Serena had been thrilled when it was finished. "It's so green, I love it." he remembered her saying. He had a feeling as soon as the baby was born she would rethink the colour. Dan bought some extra paint cans just in case she decided to change it.

Serena hoped she would be in labour when she woke up, but sadly no luck. She groaned running her fingers through her unruly hair, she put her hand on her lower back and tried to stand, but it was impossible.

"Dan" she called. He came in right away and pulled her up off the bed she was sunken into.

"This baby is never coming out!" she complained to Dan as she brushed her hair and touched up her makeup.

"This baby is coming out tonight, whether you get induced or not." he said knowing that Serena was fed up with being pregnant and to be honest he was getting fed up with her being pregnant too. He finished doing up his tie and put his arms around her. He could hardly get them all the way around, his fingers barely touched. Serena moved her head to kiss him lightly.

"Whoa!" he laughed as his hands were kicked. "Now imagine that force kicking you from the inside." she elaborated.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have much longer." he promised.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'll have the duck and lobster bisque" Serena smiled widely at Dan. She thought it would be appropriate to have dinner where they shared their first date.

"I'm feeling nostalgic" she said, Dan nodded his head amused.

"Well I'm not…I'm too hungry." when he said this, Serena giggled.

The waiter brought their meals and they talked about baby names. Every name Serena suggested Dan made a face like he ate something sour.

"NO!…, I don't agree with either of those." he said.

Serena offered several more, but Dan didn't like the fiftieth one more than the first one.

"_That sounds like a stripper name." _

"_No that's horrible."_

"_No Dan Junior" _

"_You actually like that name?" _he eventually gave up on making comments and just shook his head at her ideas. Serena was beginning to think that they should have started the name game long before now. 'Baby' sounded appealing by this point.

"it's 9 o clock" Dan said finishing his last bite and looking at his watch. "What do you say…baby time?"

"I don't think were going to have a baby tonight, I'm tired and he or she is obviously very comfy in here." she said while rubbing her belly. Dan smiled

"Well you did make a good home for her." He looked away from her in a hurry, pretending that didn't happen. What had he just done? _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

"Dan,…what did you just say.?" she looked at him intently

"hmm?"he looked at the dessert menu, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Crème Brule" he whispered "That sounds really good." he put the dessert menu in front of her, still attempting to change the subject. _Damn it. _

"DAN!" she smiled from ear to ear pushing the menu away.

"What?" he looked straight at her.

"It's a girl?" she asked barely audible, her eyes glossy.

He took a breath and bravely looked up at her "…yeah" he felt bad for letting it slip. She got out of her seat and put her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"Let's go!" she tugged at his sport jacket.

"where?" he questioned as she tugged him out of his seat.

"we haven't had dessert yet " he said disappointed.

"No dessert, I told you I was feeling nostalgic" she laughed.

"Does that mean you want to play pool." he joked as he followed her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once they got to the hospital Serena was feeling confident. However, she didn't know how long she would have to wait for. Within 2 hours Serena was yawning. Instead of inducing her the doctors thought it would be best if she got a goodnights sleep.

"We think it would be best if you went home for the night, and come in around noon tomorrow if you're not going into labour on your own by then." Serena threw her head back disappointed but Dan convinced her it was the best thing to do.

"You will have so much more energy." Dan convinced, he was so tired that he was happy when she agreed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

When Blair woke up alone in the hotel room she was confused at where she was. She had just dreamt about having a huge family with Chuck. There must have been ten children sitting at the dinner table and Chuck looked super annoyed. He had just finished saying "I hate kids!" when Blair's eyes shot open. Looking over at the nightstand beside the bed, she noticed that her phone must have had 20 voicemail messages. Without delay she listened to them.

"Blair, you're being ridiculous." was the first message, she went to the next one.

"Let's talk about this!, call me"

"Blair come home." The last message came in about 3 in the morning. Blair was satisfied that he tossed and turned and couldn't sleep all night.

When Blair got home she tiptoed into their bedroom, Chuck still sleeping. Noticing her presence he woke up. "Blair I'm sorry." he said sitting up.

"Don't apologize, I don't want to hear it. I don't need a definite answer now, but I need you to think about this. I wont take _never_ for an answer." she said quietly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dan woke up to the sun beating down on his shoulders, He smiled at Serena who looked peaceful.

"Serena." he whispered shaking her a little.

"Today's the day" he said excited as he kissed her.

"mmmmmmmmm" she mumbled as she turned over and tried to get back to sleep. Suddenly she sat straight up, her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, today is the day?" Dan laughed at Serena as he opened the huge floor to ceiling drapes to expose the blinding sun.

"I'm not ready, I can't, I can't" she said covering her eyes.

"You were very ready yesterday" he said recalling how excited she was.

"I cant give birth, I change my mind, I don't want to do it." Dan raised his eyebrows

"well you probably should have told me that about 9 months ago then, because I hate to break it to you but it's going to happen, you can't change your mind now…" Serena looked white as a ghost.

"I'm so scared" she looked down at her bump, Dan turned his gaze from the skyscrapers of Manhattan to his beautiful but nervous wife.

"Me too, but its going to be great." he hugged her. Suddenly remembering her baby was a girl, a confidence grew in her.

"Ok, Let's get going!" she said as if they planned a road trip. Finally they were getting the show on the road they both thought.

"Can we leave now!?" she asked him impatiently.

"Uh, in one sec, I just have to grab some things and set the alarm." he let her know.

"I'm going to wait in the car, you are taking forever!." she told him annoyed. This was one of those moments that made him fed up with Serena's pregnancy, she never used to have mood swings for no reason before, he bit his tongue and continued to check the house for forgotten things that needed to be packed or turned off. Serena's hair straightener for one. He pulled on the cord and turned off the light. The dad- to- be put on his sunglasses and grabbed his keys. As he opened the door and began to set the alarm. Turning to walk out he was surprised to see Serena standing there.

"Forget something?" he asked her.

"My water just broke!" she laughed hysterically.

"In the elevator?, Eww." Dan laughed as Serena hit him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Back at the hospital again, Serena was admitted and given a large private room. Within minutes she was surprised to suddenly feel pain.

"..Dan…" her voice was sharp and trailed off, he stood up and slowly walked over to her seeing something was wrong.

"Oh my god!" she closed her eyes.

Dan sat on the bed as Serena sat up. He was startled by the sudden pain she was experiencing. Serena remembered her birthing classes, but never imagined the pain described as being this bad. She put her head into Dan's shoulder. He held her tightly to him and rubbed her back.

"Ok, I cant do this!" she dug her fingernails into the bed sheets and bit her lower lip. Dan never thought it would be this hard to see her in so much pain. He found her doctor as soon as her contraction subsided. Within a half hour Dan was holding her hand as she got her epidural. Almost immediately after she felt amazing.

"I can do this!" She smiled at Dan who was sitting on the window sill, still looking nervous.

"I'm having a contraction!" she laughed at the monitor not feeling a thing. "Who would've guessed?" she laughed.

Serena looked more confident then ever and Dan was relieved she wasn't in pain anymore. "It's time to come out now, I want to meet you!." Serena said talking to her baby while rubbing her belly.

"Oh, my little baby girl, I'm going to dress you up and you're going to be my bestfriend" Serena smiled at Dan. She had bonded more with the baby in the last 20 hours than she had her entire pregnancy. Knowing it was a girl put a reality into it, and she realized why Dan wanted to know so badly. They both decided that they would find out what they were having from now on. Dan smiled weakly at Serena who was sprawled out.

"It's strange I've been so excited and ready for this moment until now, now I…" Serena looked at Dan's face and saw nothing but fear. He walked over to her.

"Dan…"she pulled his arm towards her and held his hands, he frowned.

"What's wrong baby." she asked frowning herself. Dan's eyes darted around the room anywhere that wasn't in her eyes. Everything he looked at made him more afraid. Monitors to make sure Serena and the baby's heart rate were regular, monitors making sure their blood pressure was normal. So many things can go wrong Dan thought to himself.

"I don't want you to have to do this." he said quietly.

Serena took a deep breath and kissed him. "Someone once told me that it's going to happen and you cant change your mind now." she quoted him. Serena's confidence made him feel a little better.

Picking up the phone she called her best friend.

"Blair, guess where I am right now?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Blair and Chuck sat up at the bar in Victrola. There were a couple of girls on stage but Chuck could have cared less about them, he wanted Blair to forgive him for losing his temper the night before.

"Why wont you accept my apology?" he asked her again.

"Chuck…it's not about that…you cant marry me as a favour. You think resisting from other women is just treating me with respect. I want you to marry me and be faithful to me because… you want to be." Blair looked down.

"You know I want to be with you." he spoke deeply, almost angry that she was making him expose his feelings.

"I want to be with you too…but having a family is more important to me than I thought." she finally said it.

Blair continued. "I don't want you to tell me that you want a family, I don't need that, …I just need you to say maybe." her eyes filled with tears. Chuck pulled her petit frame into his arms.

"Maybe" he used his thumb to drag the tears away from her porcelain skin. Chuck wasn't exactly sure what he was promising her he just wanted her to be happy. Ordering another drink for each of them and they discussed the new wedding plans. Blair was finally giving Chuck opinions and letting him have ideas.

Blair's phone began to vibrate in her purse, she scrambled around to find it. When she finished with the call she placed it back in her purse and smiled at Chuck.

"You ready to be an uncle?" she asked him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"IM SOO EXCITED!" Jenny said to Lily and Rufus in the waiting room

"Me too" Lily squeezed her arm. Lily and Rufus hadn't been together in some time, but were extremely excited that they got to share this experience together. Dan walked in and everyone started asking questions all at once.

" we're going to have a baby as soon as I get back in there, Lily are you coming with me?" she put her hand to her chest.

"Really?, she wants me to be there?"

"Of course." he said.

"Good luck!" Jenny gave Dan a big hug that was meant to be a nice gesture. Luck, what do I need luck for? he thought. He had so many worries and so many thoughts, he felt a panic attack coming on.

"Ah" Dan sat down for a second.

"Jen do you want to go in there?" he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Eric?" he waited.

"Anyone but me?" he said looking for a response.

"You have to be in there." Lily put her hand on his shoulder.

Rufus spoke up "Dan, you have no idea how amazing of an experience this is. If you miss it, you will regret it" Dan thought for a moment

"Ok" he stood up and took a deep breath.

In several minutes, Lily and Dan stood on either side of Serena and counted together as she pushed. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,10" Serena exhaled. Ten seconds felt more like ten minutes to Serena. Dan was getting tired himself, he was holding his breath along with her.

"Okay, take a small break" said the doctor. Dan kissed Serena and Lily stroked her hair.

"Alright folks" said the doctor. "It seems that our little baby here, doesn't want to come out, the position has become very difficult." Lily smiled trying to keep Serena calm as she held her shoulders.

"I just want you to be prepared in the next hour to possibly have a c-section." Dan swallowed hard as he glanced down at Serena unable to digest those words. _C-section?…no" _he thought to himself. He felt like telling the doctor off, but instead he tried to be comfortable and confident for Serena

"Hey…hey, it's okay, we can do it" he tried to calm her even though he was shaking in his boots and wanted nothing more then to be sitting in that waiting room with his Dad.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes" the doctor informed. Serena cried. "Honey…don't cry" Lily hugged her. Dan sat in a chair and held Serena's hand feeling so sympathetic he could have cried along with her. Instead he was her support.

When the doctor came back in, he explained the procedure of a c-section to Serena.

"Please, I really don't want to have a c-section." she pleaded with the doctor.

"Serena, if the baby doesn't turn in the next hour we will have to perform a caesarean. It will jeopardize the health of the baby and yourself if we leave you like this any longer. Not to alarm you but her heart rate has already began to drop. Slowly but it has." Serena's face now streamed tears. The doctor sympathized with her seeing the worried look on her face.

"Let me see if there's anything I can do." he explained how he possibly move the baby manually to change the position. Dan was so angry with the doctor at this point he could have punched him. _Why on earth would you worry her like that before you tried everything in your power to fix the problem?_ he thought in his head.

"Okay let's see how we are doing" the doctor said checking Serena minutes after he tried to move the baby. He smiled wide.

"You are not going to believe this, but the baby is now in the perfect position, we wont have to prep you for a c-section."

"Thank god!" Serena smiled at Lily.

"Serena, you are doing so amazing" Lily coached. Serena had been pushing for nearly an hour on and off, she put her head back down on the pillow exhausted. _She's never coming out_, Serena thought. _I'm going to be pregnant forever. _

"And again! 1,2,3,4." Dan inhaled loudly.

"One more should do it" the doctor announced, Serena was amazed, _really?_

Dan looked in her eyes and smiled excitedly, feeling so much better. He held her hand once more as they counted

"1,2,3,4,5,6."

"whoa whoa whoa, ok Serena you are doing perfect I'll take it from here." within a moment a tiny baby was in the doctors arms, he then announced. "Baby girl!" Serena and Dan looked at each other and smiled like they just won the lottery. Dan held out his hands, "High five!" Serena tapped them gently and laughed.

"and oh my, she's beautiful, you're going to have to buy a bat to keep the boys away dad." Dan took a deep breath when he heard the tiniest cry that lasted for seconds.

"Alright Dad." the doctor motioned for Dan to cut the cord. He took a deep breath and shook his head quickly, smacking his face a little trying to regain composure before he became more emotional than Serena. Dan cut where the doctor told him to, he was jittery and couldn't even see properly through the wall of water in his eyes. It was that nervous but exciting feeling after getting off a rollercoaster.

Serena watched everything the nurses did and Dan wiped a tear from his eye as Lily rubbed his back. He couldn't hold that one in.

"let me see her, let me see her." Serena begged the nurse. The nurse tilted the tiny pink blanketed bundle towards her for a quick peek, her little eyes were watery and her face was pink, Serena smiled and thought about how perfect she was. The new mom lifted her arms out to hold her but the nurse whisked her away again. Serena's face looked worried as she looked at her mom for answers.

The nurse noticed Serena's worried face. "She's perfect honey, I just have to weigh her. I'll give her to you in one second." Serena smiled.

Serena looked up at Dan, "I love you." she had never said I love you like that before. Dan frowned at how sincere it was, "I love you too." he leaned down and kissed her so gentle it made Lily cry a little.

"Oh she's beautiful, look at those eyes." Lily said as she smiled at her Granddaughter. the Nurse put her in Serena's arms.

"Hello" she whispered falling head over heels in love with her instantly. Her motherly instincts kicked in immediately. "Happy birthday." she smiled as the little bundle yawned.

"You guys, she's gorgeous" Lily commented once again not believing she was a grandmother.

Dan crouched down to see her closer as Lily took a quick picture. Dan smiled and kissed Serena. "She looks like you." he told her. She did look Serena, with some very subtle Dan characteristics, just enough to never deny who she belonged to. The 1st baby Humphrey had full rosy lips, a tiny little nose and a small amount of blonde peach fuzz on the top of her head. She and was tiny and precious. Dan continued to sit relieved as he kissed Serena repeatedly. She looked up at him and scrunched her nose. "She's ours, we get to keep her." she said excitedly.

"What's her name?" Lily whispered.

"Umm" she laughed a little and looked at Dan who shrugged.

"Dan, Can you turn on the TV." Serena asked.. He looked confused but did as she said.

Lily's eyes opened wide. "Serena, You cant be serious…Eleanor and I were telling you not to do this."

Dan skimmed through channels until Serena told him to stop, he did as she said.

"Pretty Woman?" Dan said laughing a little. Serena smiled, she looked down at her baby as if to make sure something fit. "Perfect!" she said.

"Serena don't name your beautiful baby girl Vivian." Lily pleaded.

"Mom, she's my baby and besides…"

"Serena…SHE'S A HOOKER!" Lily interrupted. Dan's face looked worried.

"If you let me finish, I don't want to name her Vivian, I want to name her…Julia." Lily glanced down at the bundle of pink to see if it fit. She was most definitely a Julia.

Lily's blood pressure went down to normal "Oh…honey… that's perfect" she took a breath relieved.

"Yeah?" she asked Dan to make sure he agreed.

"Yeah" he said smiling a little.

Dan walked out into the waiting room with a blissful smile on his face. Lily following closely behind. Jenny stood up and smiled enormously to her brother. "Baby girl, 6 pounds, 5 ounces." he announced to the people waiting patiently.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Jenny shrieked with excitement of becoming an aunt. Rufus smiled at Lily.

"Hello Grandma"

"Hello Grandpa" she replied laughing a little at how old she felt.

"Not even 7 pounds? She must be so tiny." Eric said to Jenny.

"You have to see her, she's the most beautiful little baby I have ever seen." Lily was so proud.

"She looks exactly like Serena, she's gorgeous…" Dan explained to Jenny and Eric.

"and she's got these lips!…" Lily continued. Just then they could hear voices walking down the hall.

"CHUCK HURRY." Blair noticed everyone sitting in the waiting room and smiled widely. She ran up to Dan and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" Nate and Vanessa ran in at that moment smiling widely. "What do we have?" Vanessa asked everyone. "A girl!" Rufus told her.

"Ok enough with the tea party!, let me see her!" Blair demanded.

Everyone all walked in at the same time. "Popular little girl." The nurse commented, Serena nodded at her.

Blair gasped loudly at the sight of Serena holding her baby. "Serena…she's so perfect" Blair hugged her not taking her eyes off the baby. Serena sat up straight and handed the pink blanket off to her.

Blair had her hands out eager. She cradled her and supported her head. "She's so tiny, S, you looked enormous, how can she be so tiny?" Serena shrugged and laid her head down on the pillow exhausted.

"You are so beautiful sweetheart. Oh I want to steal her" Blair joked.

"You'll have your own one day" Chuck promised leaning over to see her.

Blair looked up at him and smiled shockingly. "Really?"

Chuck nodded without saying a word.

"I want that in writing." she laughed and focused her full attention on the baby that didn't make a peep.

"What's her name?" Blair asked not taking her eyes off her for a second.

"Oh yeah!" Serena got excited and sat up.

"Julia… Lillian Blair Humphrey"

"Oh my god, S!" Blair said excitedly but quietly making sure she didn't disturb the little one.

Julia was passed around from Lily to Rufus then from Jenny to Eric. Each time someone else held her, Lily would take a picture. Nate to Vanessa and then to Chuck.

As Chuck sat with Julia, Blair could have cried. He was so gentle with her, he was so un-Chuck like. Her little fingers were holding tightly to his thumb. Blair leaned into him and stroked her tiny foot. He smiled at Blair and whispered.

"I want to have a baby with you Blair." she smiled a little and gave him a kiss.

Dan sat beside Serena and realized something. "It's October 8th…" he whispered.

Serena's face lit up. "It is…she was born on the day we met."

"Good job." Dan kissed her as if she planned it.

"Hey, I haven't even held her yet, everyone else has." Dan expressed a little disappointed. Blair who somehow snatched her away from Serena again was rocking her in a chair as everyone chatted. Serena was explaining to Vanessa how Dan spilled the beans the night before. He felt so bad now that he ruined the biggest surprise of her life.

He stood beside Blair, and she reluctantly but happily passed her over to her Daddy. He looked at her as she yawned, and kissed her a few times. He couldn't believe how small she was. Lily took more than a dozen pictures of Dan holding her from across the room. He was talking to her and Lily thought it was adorable.

"Hi pretty girl." he held her little fingers in his hand.

Blair took out her phone and in a matter of seconds it began to vibrate, she handed it to Serena. Laughing Serena held out the phone so Dan could see.

"Here we go." she said. Dan rolled his eyes then shook his head at his baby girl.

**It seems a new member has joined the upper east side. Congratulations S and D **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like this Chapter. **


	9. Could be Epic

She took a deep satisfying breath as she watched the headlights dolly away, getting smaller and smaller until they disappeared. Blair lit a cigarette as soon as the last car had faded from her memory and inhaled fast but quietly. Each puff filled her lungs with a calm sensation, she never imagined herself being a smoker. Picking up the habit nearly a year ago she had still been keeping it a secret. Blair quickly snubbed her cigarette out as Chuck approached, without saying a word he neglected to notice her as he made his way up the stairs. He smelled strongly of brandy and cigars, she suddenly didn't feel so bad about smoking. She was almost relieved Chuck hadn't sat down with her. Sitting with Chuck when he drunk was worse than sitting alone. If she tried to talk to him he would grunt or ignore her. By this point in their marriage Blair didn't bother with small talk anymore. Sitting on the white couch she reached over for the bottle of El Puntido red wine left over from her fancy dinner party. Placing her finger strategically over the opening she swished the bottle around and took a large gulp. It wasn't very good and it was warm, but she finished off the bottle anyway. It was $200 bottle of wine, what a shame if it had gone to waste. When the last of the bottle brushed her lips she decided to turn in. Noticing a red stain on her skirt she realized her attempt at keeping the contents in the bottle had failed. She must have been more intoxicated then she previously assumed. After picking up her ashtray she carefully disposed of her secret under some ratty tissues. Dorota would get them in the morning. As she made her way up the stairs she pulled off her high heels one by one so they wouldn't make a racket on the hard wood floor. Blair had been wearing those heels all night and her panty hosed feet felt amazing on the carpet outside her bedroom door. As quietly as she could she walked into the large bedroom. Chuck and Blair hadn't gone to bed at the same time in nearly a year. There would be hell to pay if she had woken him up when he had a long day ahead of him. She walked into the bathroom slowly closing the door before turning on the light. Glancing in the mirror she noticed she looked horrible. Mascara was smudged on her cheek and her perfectly tossed hair was a perfect mess. The red wine had stained her lips and she looked like a small child who had just eaten a cherry popsicle. She groaned a little hoping she didn't look like this during her party. Slowly and reluctantly Blair got into bed as quietly as she could. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she looked over to see if she had woken up Chuck. His body moved up and down. Breathing as quietly as possible, Blair turned over and got comfortable.

"Goodnight." Chuck breathed. He hadn't said that to her in nearly a year, she drifted off immediately.

Waking up in the hot sun was common. The window in their bedroom was large and the sun always beamed down on their bed. Chuck was gone, he always was. His side of the bed was usually empty by 5 or 6 am. Blair didn't know whether to be proud of him for being so focused on the business or sad for never spending time at home. After about twenty minutes of watching the _Today show, _she prepared herself for the day. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the air when Blair reached the last step of the staircase. The dining room table was full of food and her sons were fighting over who had more bacon on their plate. Blair smirked smugly at how handsome they looked in their school uniforms.

"You have more than me, give me some!" Bradley yelled for his older brother to give him some of his bacon.

Dorota slid from the kitchen into the dining room "Boys!..no fight… eat!, I make more!" she raised her voice. When she noticed Blair standing in the arch way she greeted her. "Morning Miss Blair." her voice shook a little as Blair gave her a stern look. Dorota was never to raise her voice with the children, one of Blair's many rules.

Jacob stole another piece off Bradley's plate without him noticing.

"Good morning" she greeted her sons . The boys grunted through their chewing. Blair walked up and stole of piece of toast off Jacob's plate.

"Mom, I was going to eat that." he told her.

"Well too bad." she took a bite. Dorota brought a plate full more of bacon.

"Thank you Dorota…" Blair said watching her sons.

"Yeah, thanks." Jake said.

"Thank you." Bradley said after.

Both boys both started shovelling the food on their plates into their mouths so they could start on the new batch. Blair sat disgusted and began to read the paper that was in front of her.

"Mom can you pass the OJ?" Jacob asked Blair in a deep voice, she passed the nearly empty glass pitcher over to him and couldn't look away. Jacob sounded so similar to Chuck. It was eerie how much he looked like him and now he sounded like him too. Bradley took more after Blair but his eyes were soft and kind, it was like he didn't exactly belong, sometimes he felt like he didn't. Jake's phone began to ring.

"Jake Bass." he answered. "I'm not sure, hold on I'll ask my mom."

"Mom are we all going to the Constance St. Judes reunion?" he asked.

It simply slipped her mind, she knew it was coming but completely forgot about it.

"Yes…yes we are." she said without thinking.

"Is Dad too?" he asked knowing that it was rare his Dad attended such things.

"I said we'll be there,…we'll _all_ be attending Jacob." she said confidently.

He told the person on the phone that they were all going to attend and Blair thought about how much fun it would be. Meeting her son's teachers and showing off her beautiful well behaved family to her old classmates and friends. Blair looked up to see Bradley breathing on a spoon before applying it to his nose.

"Bradley cut it out, if your father was sitting at the table you wouldn't be doing that ." she said harshly making Bradley jump and quickly put it down. "Sorry." he apologized. His mother's voice went from angry to delighted within a second.

"Hello Sweetheart!" Blair turned to see little Holly who was wearing purple pyjamas.

Blair picked up her daughter and sat her on her lap. "Are you hungry?" she asked the little brunette who was rubbing her eyes. Holly nodded, Blair took Bradley's plate and sat it in front of her, he looked a little shocked but wasn't exactly surprised.

"There you go sweetheart." she smiled.

"Guess I was done eating." he said under his breath. When Holly and Blair were done eating, Blair called for Dorota.

"Dorota!, we're all done." she stood putting Holly down. When Dorota didn't come in straight away Blair became annoyed. She was having guests over soon and her dining room was a disaster.

"Mom, I can clear the table, if you want." Bradley said hoping she would be pleased. Blair raised her eyebrows. "No, it's not your job, you need to go to school now." she walked away from the table. Bradley could hear her calling for Dorota as he got in the elevator.

"Dorota!"

"DOROTA!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh, this one is so beautiful." Julia gushed over a bracelet.

"Do you want that one?" Dan questioned

Julia ran her finger along the lit up glass case. Up and down, she was dressed in a Burberry trench, white tights and blue Manolo Blaniks. For most of the day Dan couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she looked just like her mother and it scared him a little. She was only fifteen and already dressed like a woman. The saleswoman continued to pull more and more out from the locked up cabinets. Knowing she was going to get huge commission once this girl chose her favourite, she brought out every piece she could find.

"I just can't decide." she bit her lip and went back to the necklace that appealed to her from the beginning.

"Well, you don't have to choose right now" he tried taking the pressure off.

" I can come get it, or your mom can when she gets home" Dan said putting his arm around her. She nodded. Serena was out and about promoting her new movie. It was a small part, but ever since she won that golden globe, her schedule had been overwhelming. Serena had told her manager that there was no possible way for her to promote anything at the end of the week because it was her daughter's birthday. After a couple of days of begging she gave in. "I will be home on your actual birthday I promise!" she gave her a big hug and kiss before she got in the limo. Julia really wanted that to be true but didn't get her hopes up, just in case.

"Thank you very much" Dan thanked the woman who was showing the pieces to Julia as they walked out of the store and on to the street. The woman put all the pieces back into the locked up cases disappointed. "What were you thinking for lunch." Julia thought for 3 seconds and replied with "Chinese!" Dan smiled knowing she was going to say that. Ever since Julia was 4 years old, Dan would take her out and buy her a present of her choice the day before her birthday, they had Chinese for lunch every time. As the years went by the presents changed dramatically and slowly Dan saw his baby girl mature into a young woman.

As she got older and his bank account got bigger, things changed from being so simple. By the age of 11 she wanted Earrings from Tiffany's and it seemed that every year since, they would end up in the Tiffany's store. This year was big, Dan decided to take her to Cartier.

"Dad you really don't have to buy me anything, the party was honestly enough." she laughed remembering what an ordeal it was. She took the lemon off his glass and squeezed it in her own.

"It's tradition, you cant ruin a good thing." he told her as she ripped a packet of sweetener and added the contents to her glass.

"I can order you a lemonade" Dan said, Julia laughed sucking on the last bit of lemon.

"No, this is perfect" she smiled.

"I'm a little depressed." Dan said pulling out his wallet to pay the waiter.

"Why?" she continued stirring the contents of her glass with a straw.

"You're becoming so mature, I miss when you were little."

"Dad…"

"What?, you used to take the subway with me" he smiled remembering.

"Dad, you never take the Subway anymore." she reminded him.

"Let's take it right now!" Dan proposed.

"Umm, yeah…okay." she accepted.

"Wait!" she said loudly like something needed to be taken care of immediately.

"do you want a cookie?" Julia asked.

"We just ate an enormous amount of Chinese food!" his eyebrows raised like he thought she was crazy.

Julia proceeded to a small shop at the corner of a building. They had the biggest, softest cookies and she had the appetite of her mother.

"Do you need some money?" he asked digging his hands into his pockets, she was already gone.

"DAN HUMPHREY!" Dan heard a familiar voice call his name and he quickly spun around to see Vanessa.

"Vanessa!" smiling he continued. "Well, it's been awhile. How are you?"

"Good, good"

They made small talk about what Vanessa was up to, she seemed to know everything that was going on with Dan.

"You were in Greece, just a couple weeks back?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Dan said curious at how she had known.

"Steve talks about Julia all the time…he was a little upset she was gone for two weeks" she laughed a little

"Oh, another one to add to my hit list." Dan semi joked. Vanessa ignored him.

"I still haven't even met her" she said somewhat disappointed that her son was so secretive.

"Oh, she's actually with me right now" he pointed as she walked out of the small shop, massive cookie in hand. Julia approached smiling at Vanessa, she quickly placed her cookie in her left hand and held out her right.

"Julia Humphrey" she introduced herself confidently with a bright smile. Vanessa shook it unable to look away from the beautiful girl in her presence.

"Oh my god…I'm…Vanessa." she was speechless. Her eyes darted from Dan and back to Julia.

"This is not your daughter." she looked at Dan and back at Julia trying to piece together the resemblance.

"Yeah, I believe she is, well that's what I've been told." he joked

"She's gorgeous. I haven't seen you since you were a tiny little baby." she gushed.

Julia smiled.

"You missed quite a bit V" Dan mentioned. "Tell me about it." Vanessa sighed.

"Well, I have to get going….but," Vanessa leaned in to pass on a message only intended for Dan. "I'm not surprised Steve has a thing for her, he's like his father…loves the blondes." Dan made a painful face knowing that Vanessa and Nate's relationship was home wrecked by Alana. A beautiful blonde that slowly made her way into his heart and wrecked their marriage.

As Dan and Julia proceeded to take their walk to the next jewellery store, Julia started asking questions.

"Dad who was that?"

"Vanessa?,…she was married to Nate, she's Steven's mom."

"Oh."

Julia had always known that Steven didn't have the same mom as his other siblings but she never met her until now. Alana was in the picture for as long as she could remember. Julia always thought Alana was a nice woman but her aunt Blair hated her, she never knew why.

"we don't have any family secrets like that do we?" she took a bite of her cookie. She knew the answer but was still curious. Without hesitation Dan made up lies.

"Your real dad is Nate Archibald so you and Steve are brother and sister…so I'd watch out with that one…" he joked making her roll her eyes. Dan pulled her in for a hug.

"No, I'm your dad, I promise, cheek bones don't lie." they both laughed.

"But seriously what's up with you and Steve Archibald?" he asked like a gossipy school girl.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later that night Chuck and Blair prepared themselves to go out for dinner. Blair had been begging him for weeks and complaining that they never spend any time together anymore. So tonight, Chuck came home from work and promised her a fancy night out. It was more of chore for Chuck, he figured if he took her out she would quit with the constant complaining.

"Your son's are absolute pigs at the dining room table, they aren't getting out of cotillion that's for sure" she told him as she put her earrings in. Chuck made a disgusted face.

"Why must you always call them my sons when they do something wrong?" he seethed looking straight at Blair.

"Because they are your sons!" Blair swung her head around to watch Chuck. Ignoring her, he continued shaving.

"Are we going to the reunion next week or what?" Chuck asked Blair.

"Yes we are." she said walking out of the bathroom. All of a sudden Chuck caught a whiff of cigarette smoke.

"Blair, have you been smoking?" he asked her sharply.

"No!" she said too quickly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jacob and Bradley sat in the living room planning a get together.

"This is going to be epic" Cameron explained to his brother.

"You've never planned a party before, what makes you so sure it's going to be epic?" he asked his older brother.

"I'm Jake Bass" Bradley blinked.

"really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"shut up"

"I don't care what you do, just promise me Brooke will be here." he whispered.

Jake's eyebrows peaked "Miss Spoiled Brat?!" he spit the words out laughing at his brother's taste.

"What do I care if she's spoiled?, I'm a Bass." he laughed. Cameron chuckled with him.

"Of course she'll be here, you're a Bass…how can she resist." he smirked.

Footsteps interrupted their conversation.

"Alright, were off." Blair said adjusting her hair in a mirror she walked by.

"We're dropping Holly off at Serena's for the rest of the weekend so you wont have to worry about her." Blair said, she was apprehensive about leaving her sons home alone for a couple days, they never had left them for longer than a night before, at least Holly was being taken care of, she thought.

Blair made her way out to the limo and Chuck stayed pretending he forgot something.

"What do you guys have planned?" he asked, positive something was going on.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jacob said, he was just as smooth as Chuck. Chuck smirked.

"Here's the key, be responsible." Chuck handed the key to his liquor cabinet to Jacob.

"Don't tell your mother." he breathed and spoke deeply.

"Of course not."

"My lips are sealed." Bradley said after.

"That's my heir and my spare." Chuck laughed with Jake. However, Bradley didn't, he hated being called the spare. Even though he knew it was a joke, it still bothered him, he felt like a disappointment to his mother. Chuck and Blair never shielded him from the truth about wanting a girl, but never realized how much it upset their second son.

"Have fun." Chuck said as he exited.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hope you like it!, remember to review :)


	10. More Better?

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Despite Julia not picking out a piece at Cartier the day before, Dan still went ahead and bought her the necklace that caught her eye in the first place. It was white gold and held three medium sized diamonds.

"Thank you" she leaned over and gave him a big hug. Taking the delicate piece out of the black box she carefully handed it to him and lifted her shiny hair for him to put it on her. It fell beautifully against her skin as if the piece was made for her. Serena still wasn't home. They had made plans to go out for dinner as a family and were now waiting for her to call. Brooke laid lazily on a couch and watched her sister enjoy her present.

"Mom still hasn't called" Brooke complained while blowing an enormous bubble with the gum she was rudely gnawing on. Getting up from the couch she got a closer look at the necklace hanging on her sister's neck.

"It's really pretty J, it would have been more better if the middle diamond was bigger though." Dan suddenly felt his ears bleed from Brooke's statement.

"Are you kidding? _More better_?" he said it with a slight arrogance. Brooke threw the back of her head to the on the couch violently, she hated when he corrected her speech. She knew it was coming and took it with surprising grace.

"You don't have to say 'more' you implied it was more by saying 'better' It would have been better if the middle diamond was bigger. That was all you had to say."

"Ok, Dad." she glanced up at him with a fake smile, she rolled her eyes as Dan walked out of the living room.

"But, it wouldn't have made it better it's beautiful the way it is, your just jealous it's not your birthday." he mumbled under his breath.

The phone rang and Brooke answered.

"Brooke H." she said picking the gum out of her mouth, holding it between her fingers.

"Hey Brooke" Serena said.

"Are you on your way home now?, I'm starving" she asked.

"Can you put Julia on the phone?." Brooke handed the phone to Julia and quickly ran to Dan's office to listen in on the phone call. Her parents scolded her for listening in on calls incessantly but she didn't care.

"Happy Birthday" Serena said coolly. Julia could sense the guilt in her voice.

"I'm still at the airport, probably be home in a couple hours, but I've already eaten" she confessed. Julia looked over at the clock. It was only 6.

"So you guys should just go have dinner without me, maybe you and I can go out for dessert after?" Serena said optimistically.

This happened more frequently than it should have, a plan would be set and one of her parents would break it, it was predictable. Serena was genuinely sorry and Julia knew that, except she was still upset. Her mom was hardly ever home anymore, and still couldn't even come home early this one time to have a birthday dinner with the family.

"…umm." Julia didn't know what to say.

"SHE'S NOT COMING DAD!" Brooke yelled after hanging up the phone that she was eavesdropping with.

"I'm so sorry" she apologized hearing Brooke yell.

"I promise after brunch tomorrow I'll take you shopping, maybe take you to…I don't know _Cartier_?" Serena said trying to make her happy.

"Umm,…Dad already took me to Cartier" she said letting her mom down.

"Oh" she was caught off guard.

"Well we can still go shopping, just you me and Brooke…have a girls day"

"Isn't Aunt Blair dropping Holly off for the weekend tonight?" she asked.

Serena closed her eyes she nearly forgot. "Ok, it will be you, ,me, Brooke and Holly." Serena tried.

"It's really okay mom…I'll just have dinner with Dad and Brooke." she took a breath.

"Ok,… have a good time…I'll be home later tonight, I love you." she said.

"Bye." was all Julia said as she hung up.

Serena waited for the 'I love you too' but didn't get it. Taking a deep breath she put her phone back into her purse and looked up at the flight monitor. Her flight would be leaving in a half hour, she proceeded to the bar and ordered herself a glass of white wine. The last few days exhausted her, she answered the same questions a hundred times in multiple interviews, drove around from one place to the next and barely had time to call her family to let them know she loved them and missed them. It was lonely and she was happy it was finally time to go home. A woman in a long trench and high leather boots walked towards Serena.

"No, I don't have time for that, I need to catch my next flight…tell the nanny I wont be home until Tuesday." she took a seat next to Serena. Noticing Serena sitting there she smiled.

"you a mother too?"

"…Yeah" Serena smiled back.

"Thank goodness for the nannies, am I right?" she took a deep breath.

Serena smiled uncomfortably thankful she was never that way. Serena sat silently sipping on her wine trying desperately not to listen in on the woman's phone call.

"Well, I have to catch my flight, you know how it is…gorgeous ring by the way." the woman stood up and wheeled her carry on bag behind her. Serena finished off her wine and held her hand out in front of her. Studying her ring carefully she grinned and slipped it off her finger. It hadn't come off her hand in since she filmed the movie that won her the Golden globe. Possibly two years. The platinum band was engraved on the inside and read _10-08-05, _the day her and Dan met. She had a very faint memory of that day, but it was incredibly important to Dan, she instantly remembered sitting on a mattress in the middle of a winter wonderland.

"_**I did bring a little pre-present for you." **_

"_**This is your story" **_

"_**Yeah, and it's the original, it's right out of the spiral notebook." he smiled. **_

"_**I'm kinda scared to read it, what happened on October 8**__**th**__**, 2005?" she asked. **_

"_**Umm, well I was…accidentally invited to a birthday party, where I met a girl…she only spoke two sentences to me, but I've never forgotten her." **_

"_**Your story is about me?" **_

Smiling largely she slipped her engagement ring back on. She proceeded to her gate remembering she still had the original, right out of the spiral notebook in her hope chest at home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Alright." he said walking over dressed in a fancy suit. "Let's go then,…Hey where's the massive piece of hubba bubba you were just chomping on?"

"I swallowed it" Brooke said standing up, straightening out her skirt.

"Brooklyn Jennifer Allison, If that gob of gum is under the coffee table, you are in deep…" he threatened knowing she had tendencies to do so, she made a face.

Brooke hated full names more than any other girl her age. First, it meant she was in trouble. Second, she despised having two middle names. Third, her name was Brooke, not Brooklyn, Brooklyn was the horrible city she was born in. If anyone was to ask where she was born, she lied. 'Manhattan of course!' Brooke shielded any document or id that would reveal her real first name to the public.

"Is there gum under that table?" Dan asked her while pointing to the very expensive coffee table.

"NO!" she screamed.

"There better not be" he said as he took a look under the table. Luckily nothing was under the table, good thing he didn't check the table the phone was sitting on.

"Okay, let's go" Dan said grabbing his coat out of the front closet.

"Actually, I don't think I want to go." Julia said still curled up on the couch.

"I'M STARVING!" Brooke yelled.

"Well you and dad should go." she said not caring.

"It's your birthday, we cant go without you." Dan said convincing her to come.

"UGH!!!, I'm sooo hungry!" Brooke kept whining.

After a half hour of negotiating and begging her to come with them. Dan and Brooke went alone. Julia was really upset, going with her sister and her dad would have just made her feel worse. When Serena finally got home the driver offered to carry her bags in.

"Oh no thank you, I've got it all" she smiled and proceeded to the front door. The driver sat watching to make sure she got in safely before driving out of the gate. A safety precaution set in place by Dan. Serena walked in to a brightly lit home.

"Hello, anybody home?" she said. Serena hated being in the house alone. It was so large and there were so many places someone could hide.

"Mom!?" Serena jumped a little.

"Hey" Julia walked around the arch way that separated the kitchen from the foyer. Her hair was curled, she had a black dress on and peep toed shoes.

"You look lovely, where are you going?" she asked her oldest daughter.

"Just going to Tara's" she said barely noticing her jetlagged mom.

"How was dinner?"

"I didn't go" she said walking past her to grab her coat that was lying on the love seat.

"I really wanted to have dinner with you…I couldn't make it, and I hadn't eaten all day so I just went ahead thinking I was going to be a lot later than I was, I'm sorry"

"Yeah it's okay" she tucked her hair behind her ear and picked up her purse.

"Honey..." she tilted her head.

"Come out with me for dessert, we can go to that place you like that makes the little cupcakes" she smiled.

"Mom, it's fine, I'm going to go to Tara's for the night, I'll be home in time for brunch tomorrow morning." she promised. Serena nodded as Julia made her way around her.

"I love your necklace" she commented.

"Thank you" she smiled weakly at her mom and proceeded to the limo waiting for her.

______________________________________________________________________

"She's mad at me" She told Dan who was wearing reading glasses sitting on their bed.

"No, she's just upset, but you already threw her a massive party, don't worry about it" he rubbed her back as she sat down beside him.

"What you reading?" she glanced over.

"Work stuff." Serena made a apologetic face. Sometimes she felt bad for him, he worked so hard, he never even read for the sake of reading anymore.

"I have a few days off next week."he told her, she smiled happily.

"I think I'm going to take a break from work for awhile." Dan was happy to hear it, he went back to his reading.

"You wanna fool around." she kissed him on the cheek and made her way up to his ear.

"Chuck's dropping off Holly soon." he reminded her.

'Damn, I keep forgetting…we can be quick" she looked up at him.

"Brooke's still awake, it's 9 o'clock." he looked at her absurdly.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" she smiled.

The doorbell rang and Dan laughed getting up to answer the door.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Be good for auntie Serena" Blair kissed Holly on the cheek just before Chuck helped her out of the limo and led her to the front door.

"Hello" Serena smiled holding the door wide open. Holly held tightly to Chuck's hand as she continued up the slate steps. He handed Dan a massive purple suitcase that Blair must have packed for her.

"Is she staying the weekend or a month?" Dan asked joking.

"Blair insisted that it was necessary." he kissed Holly on the cheek and told her to be good.

Once Chuck was gone Serena cracked out the ice cream sundaes.

"BROOKIE!" she yelled.

"You wanna make sundaes with me, daddy and Holly?"

Brooke ran down the stairs without hesitation and in to the kitchen finding her dad spraying whip cream in his mouth straight from the can. "Hmm?" he offered her the can with his mouth full. Serena got out large ice cream glass dishes and scooped chocolate and vanilla ice-cream in them. Covered them with chocolate sauce, caramel sauce and sprinkles. Serena handed a heaping bowl to Holly.

"My mommy never let's me eat this much ice cream." she smiled.

"You're at Aunt Serena's, anything goes!" Within an hour Brooke was back up in her room and Serena and Holly were watching movies in the family room.

When Dan walked in to see if Serena was coming to bed she was lying on the couch with Holly sleeping cuddled on top of her. They looked so comfortable surrounded by pillows and blankets. Serena ran her hands over Holly's long curly chestnut hair that laid on her chest.

"Hi" Serena whispered to Dan who quietly walked over and gave her a small kiss.

"You coming to bed?" he asked as Serena continued stroke Holly's hair.

"You got your baby there?" Serena smiled lightly and nodded. Slowly and carefully she sat up.

"I'm just moving you to bed honey" she said hoping she wouldn't wake up. Serena picked up the tiny girl and handed her to Dan. Holly still asleep reminded Dan of Brooke. When she was little all she wanted was to be up where the adults were and never on the ground, often falling asleep on his shoulder. Serena straightened out her blouse, collected some of the blankets from the couch and followed Dan up the stairs. He put her down gently on the guest bed after Serena peeled back the comforter.

"Let's keep her" Serena said sounding serious. Dan put his arm around her and led her to bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A small weeping sound woke Dan.

"Serena" he sat up confused at why she was crying.

"What's wrong?" she stared blankly into space, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I…I just" she cried harder.

"Serena" he moved himself so he could see her face.

'I cant stop thinking about Hannah when I look at Holly, I imagine what she would look like and how she would talk and…"

"Oh…" he didn't know what to say, she hadn't mentioned her in years.

"Holly has this dark hair that I knew she was going to have, I just cant get it out of my head...they would be the same age." she took short breaths.

"Aww honey" he felt her pain and kissed her on her forehead and cuddled with her until she fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Author's note:** Next Chapter will be better I promise.


	11. Interruptions of the worst kind

_Flashback Chapter_

Both girl's treasured the days when their mom's only job was to be a mom, before her career became a major priority. On days when Dan worked, Serena would plan fun days with the girls. She would take them to tea parties with Blair or spend the entire day baking and decorating cupcakes . On the nights when he was working late she would doll them up. Serena would sit 6 year old Julia and 4 year old Brooke on the large bathroom counter and paint their faces with makeup. Sometimes she would even pull out the big guns and glue fake eye lashes on them. They would love those nights. Brooke kicked her bright pink toenails while sitting up on the dark marble counter top. Being so tiny she probably wouldn't have been able to get down on her own. Serena opened some drawers and began the beautification.

"Daddy doesn't like it so we'll wash it all off before he gets home." Serena would explain. After Serena had Julia, she took up photography like her mother before her. She found that her subject matter almost always involved her daughters. Eventually their house was decorated with many black and white pieces of art. Original Serena Vanderwoodsen's.

"This is me!, right mommy? this is me" Brooke stood up on the counter and pointed to a black and white picture of Serena. It was an incredibly artistic shot of a pregnant Serena, she did it for Vanity Fair. She was hesitant when they approached her about it but the shots came out amazing.

"Yes Brookie that's you…sit down."

She turned up the music and bobbed her head to the beat as she pinned both girl's hair back. Serena was the most involved mother that anyone on the Upper east side had ever seen. Baking for the school bake sale and volunteering with Brooke's kindergarten class. Serena even took the girls grocery shopping with her. It was unheard of, especially for the wife of someone who worked at Bass Industries to do her own grocery shopping. Most mother's had nannies and housekeepers to do the work. She and Dan had toyed with the idea of getting a nanny but they couldn't decide on it. Serena loved being at home with her girls and they both hated the idea of someone else raising them. Slowly she was getting offers to be in fashion shows from her old modeling agencies, once in awhile when Dan was around she would indulge in one or two but the constant traveling he did held her back quite a bit. Once movie offers came rolling in a few years later Serena was finally realizing she might regret it if she passes up the opportunities. Both Dan and Serena's lives became overwhelming and It wasn't fair to send the girls to Rufus or Lily every couple days. They had a babysitter come a couple times a week, her name was Sherry and the girls loved her, which upset Serena at times. Serena didn't hate Sherry but the words "My mommy doesn't do it like that!" screamed at the top of Brooke's lungs comforted her and sometimes put a smug look on her face.

Holding on to Brooke's chubby cheeks with one hand she applied shiny pink gloss to her lips.

"Go like this" Serena rubbed her lips together as an example. Brooke smudged hers together and smiled.

When she finished applying eyeshadow, blush, mascara, and curling Brooke's blonde hair she looked at herself in the mirror. "Do I look pretty Mummy?"

"Of course you look pretty, you're always pretty." she kissed her on the cheek as she pulled her off the counter and placed her on the ground with her sister. They both looked in the mirror and batted their lashes.

"Close your eyes." Brooke clasped both hands tightly to her head as Serena started spraying her hair with hairspray.

The front door opened and they heard Dan's keys jiggle as he put them on the front table. Serena turned off the music in a hurry. All three girls looked at each other and made little screams that they were going to get caught.

"Busssted!" Serena tickled Brooke until she cried. She threw Brooke on one hip and held on to Julia's hand as they skipped into the living room in front of the big window. She needed to take new headshots of Julia for the modeling agency Serena had enrolled her in. Everywhere they went people told her she should be a model so when Serena finally enrolled her she was picking up jobs like crazy. Much to Dan's displease Julia loved every minute of being in the spotlight.

"Smile big" Serena coached her as she took snapshots. Julia didn't have nearly as much makeup on as Brooke, she looked adorable in a pink dress with white tights, Serena had curled her hair to perfection. "Ok now, put your hand up under your chin." Julia did so.

"Perfect!" she snapped a couple more in black and white.

"Brookie, go find Daddy." Serena said giving her something to do other than watch Julia get attention.

Brooke, the little beauty pageant princess put her hands on her hips and strutted up to Dan who was looking through the mail. Looking up he noticed a tiny little girl wearing enough makeup to last Serena a month.

"Oh no" Dan dropped the mail back on the small table beside the door and moved away as if he was scared of her. Brooke with the most devious grin on her face ran to the door with her hands up in the air for him to pick her up. Dan dodged her.

"Where's my little girl?" he looked around and behind Brooke.

"Right here." she put her hands on her head and laughed like Serena.

"No,…" Dan shook his head "my little girl, is only 4 years old… and she's not allowed to wear makeup, you cant be." he explained casually walking down the hall pretending to look for her.

"I am, I am." she followed after him upset in her little plastic high heels. Dan continued to walk into the house pretending to look for Brooke.

"Daddy…" she said with tears as she kicked her shoes off, and rubbed her lipstick off on her arm. she ran towards him.

"Daddy, look it's me…Brooke." she showed him rubbing off her lipstick on her arm. The little tears in her eyes were so worried. Dan smiled widely at her sad frown.

"Brooke who?" he asked her, upsetting her further to amuse himself.

"Brooklyn Jennifer Allison Humphrey!" she said loudly.

"Hmm, doesn't ring a bell…" he joked as he picked the little curly haired girl up, there was so much hair spray it bounced as a single object. Dan coughed at the smell of hairspray and Serena's perfume. He sat her on the bathroom counter, the same place she just had been beautified in. Getting a washcloth out he began to scrub the gunk off her face.

"Who did this to you?" he asked her.

"Mommy did"

"She did?" he sounded appalled.

Serena took her last shot and told Julia that it was time to get ready for bed.

"Daddy I looked so beauti-ful!." Brooke told him how she felt, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Serena walked in with Julia.

"I brought you your next victim." Serena sat Julia up on the counter.

"Oh good, I thought I might have to hunt you down." he joked as he walked over to Serena and gave her a little kiss, he noticed her makeup was just like Brooke's.

"We'll get yours off later?" he asked looking down at her clothes. With a little smile, he hinted the things to come. She smiled back as if she was accepting the offer.

Dan inhaled loudly. "Brooke!, is that you under all that horrible makeup?, why didn't you say so?" Brooke rolled her eyes like the little drama queen she was.

"We were suppose to get it all off before you got home, but you came home earlier than we thought." Serena explained.

Dan laughed at Brooke, she was making funny faces. Serena took a couple more photos of Julia smiling, she then turned the camera up to Brooke who was laughing hysterically as Dan attempted to apply the lashes on himself. Brooke threw her head back and laughed so hard no noise came out, Dan chuckled seeing her this amused.

"What do you think?, am I pretty?" he asked Julia and Serena while batting his lashes. They both laughed.

"Maybe I need some lipstick…" he said.

"Daddy you don't need makeup, you're crazy!." Brooke explained with her little goofy voice.

"Neither do you." he kissed her on the forehead.

"Daddy look in the mirror with me!" she turned her little body to face the mirror. They both made crazy faces.

"Me and daddy has the exact same eyes, axes-hilly." she told Julia in a way to make her jealous. Serena smiled adoringly, she couldn't believe she used words like "actually" she picked up on everything, they had to be careful what they said around her. That was made apparent only a few weeks ago. The kindergarten teacher came up to Serena one day after class and asked her a question that caught Serena off guard.

"_Serena, I have to tell you about Brooke today" Serena instantly was worried she did something wrong._

"_Oh, no, what did she do?" her eyes watched her patiently. _

"_Oh nothing is wrong. She's hilarious." her teacher laughed a little. _

"_It's just….are you and your husband by any chance… trying to get pregnant?" she asked. Serena's face dropped._

"_Actually…" Serena was caught off guard and laughed worriedly. _

"_Yeah" she nodded hesitatingly curious to how Brooke revealed that to her teacher. _

"_I don't want to get personal it's just that today, Brooke made a small production about eggs in the play kitchen today…she was playing the mommy and kept saying to Tommy, 'her husband',…that her eggs weren't 'fertiled' and telling him that he better come home from work and he better not be late or tired because she needs him to "fertell' her eggs" Serena covered her mouth, her eyes bulging. __**Oh god**_

"_I just thought she was so funny. She kept yelling at him "I never waited so long for my eggs to be fertiled" Tommy was stirring a bowl of plastic eggs over the stove" she cracked up and Serena's mouth gaped open. _

"_I really don't think she knew what she was saying, she mentioned she needed them to be 'Fertiled" by the night so they will be ready for breakfast." Serena laughed loudly._

"_We were saying that around her so she wouldn't know what we were talking about, but...Oh I'm sorry…we wont talk like that around her anymore." _

"_I cracked up immediately, she's always so entertaining, everyone in the staffroom just about rolled over when I told them" _

"_My husband is going to die!" Serena said. _

Dan was fascinated with Brooke's discovery about her eyes, he knew her eyes were brown and he was certain she got that from him but Brooke was right, they were exact, not a shade darker not a shade lighter. A rich warm brown with a red undertone. He held her face and looked in them deeply.

"Just checking" he said after letting go.

"Serena, they are exactly the same." he told her, he almost felt guilty for not knowing. She was four years old and he hadn't noticed that in four entire years.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that." she said. Julia looked over.

"Well Julia and I have the same colour" Serena said turning into the mirror. They looked in the mirror, they were close but not exact. Julia's had flecks of darker blue where Serena's didn't. Brooke ignored them and giggled as Dan tickled her. Dan moved over to Julia and began taking the small amount of makeup off of her.

"Hi sweet pea" he said smiling as Serena carried Brooke to her room to change into pyjamas.

"Daddy how many more sleeps now?" she asked excitedly. Dan's eyes widened as he thought.

"5 more sleeps and you are the birthday girl!" he kissed her on the cheek and put toothpaste on her toothbrush for her. Serena stood behind Brooke and watched her brush her teeth making sure she did a good job. Eventually taking the brush from her she did the back teeth for her. Brooke began to whine and ask why she couldn't do it herself.

"Well, honey you don't get the back teeth" she let her know.

Dan looked at her and gave her a faint smile. When the girls were both free of war paint and tucked into bed with a story and a kiss, Dan and Serena snuck away for some alone time. They hadn't had much of that in some time. Sometimes they stopped and looked at each other not believing what their lives had turned into. Years ago they worried about gossip girl and SATS. Now they worried about bedtimes, nightmares and teeth brushing. The were thrust into a world of Flintstone vitamins, kindergarten and little mermaid.

"Looks like we're free." Dan said locking the door of their bathroom quickly. He picked her up and she laughed as he placed her on the counter. She slowly undid the buttons of her blouse. It had been forever since she felt his skin on hers and didn't want to wait any longer. Dan slowly wiped away her makeup, he teased her with kisses.

"Dan, I looked so pretty." she being coy. Crossing her arms, he slowly rubbed her lipstick off studying every little line in her bottom lip.

"Well now you look sexy." his lip vibrated on hers as he spoke softly.

The lightness of the kiss was a tease and she was bothered by it. Wrapping her legs around his waist she closed her eyes as he placed soft kisses all up her neck. Dan placed his hand on the back of her neck and teased her lower lip even though Serena urged him to kiss more passionately. When he finally kissed her the way she wanted she ran her tongue along his tongue lightly and took his hands, placing them inside her blouse.

"I've wanted to do this all week." she breathed with his hands finally feeling her up.

"I thought about it all day." he whispered in her ear while moving his hand from her breasts to her legs.

He ran his hands up her long legs, reaching up her skirt until he found the seam where her leggings met her skin. Slowly he pulled one off at a time and threw them on the ground without his mouth leaving hers.

"This is going to be so good…" Serena breathed.

"Shh, you'll jinx it."

Dan picked Serena up and took her into the bedroom, he laid he down gently on the bed. Serena's hair laid golden and beautiful, contrasted by the dark comforter. They laid together under the covers as Dan slowly pulled off Serena's clothes. They kissed like they were in high school again, with the same passion and desire that they had when they first got together. Serena began undoing his pants, Dan stopped her. "Let's take it slow." Serena smiled "You have to be up early." she tried to justify her urge of getting right to business. "I don't care, we haven't done this in so long and we deserve it." Serena smiled and ran her fingers through his hair as he placed kisses on her chest. It felt so good to be able to take it slow. No pressure, it had been nothing about pressure for the last couple months, trying to have another baby was pressure, Julia and Brooke just happened, this time it was hard work and they eventually stopped trying. It would happen when it was meant to happen and they left it up to fait. Dan pulled Serena on top of him and she left kisses on his collarbone and neck while tickling his bare chest with her golden curls.

"Mommy!" a tiny voice called.

Serena cringed, it was inevitable, she threw the covers back and Dan let go of her. Before she even had a chance to get out the door, she called again.

"Mommy" this time in more of a cry. She looked at Dan with a frown and slipped out of bed, a cry like this usually meant Serena would be awhile. She threw on her housecoat and opened the door into the hall. Dan shielded his eyes from the light in the hall way. They left them on for the girls at night. In under 2 minutes Serena was getting back into bed.

"She just needed one more hug and kiss axes-hilly" she told Dan, mimicking her 4 year old.

"Oh what a coincidence that's exactly what I need too." he said as he pulled her into him.

"Oh axe-hilly?" she asked laughing.

"No, I want a little more than that axe-hilly." he said back, Serena moved herself on top of him, she continued kissing him until a small voice disturbed them again.

"_Daddy_" she called just loud enough to make out. Dan and Serena froze and looked at each other. Moving her off him slowly, he managed to lay her down gently and give her a little kiss just in time before Brooke called again.

"No, no, no." Serena pouted for him to stay.

"I'll be right back." he promised her as he opened the door and blinded Serena.

"I'll be waiting" she whispered placing her hands over her eyes.

Dan walked into the bright pink room.

"What's up sweets." he sat on her bed. Her sweet little voice made Dan laugh. She had such a funny way about her. She spoke in clear concise sentences like an adult would but had a little voice that got carried away and stumbled over herself.

"Daddy I cannot go to sleep today." she said shaking head.

"Why not?" he asked with his head tilted.

"I don't know why,… I just don't know why." she said with a confused face.

"Can I sleep in you and mommies room.?" she asked almost knowing he was going to say no.

"I don't think so." he whispered sympathetically making it clear that he wasn't the one calling the shots. He always felt bad for telling her no. This was the exact reason that Serena and him hadn't been intimate in weeks. They needed to start cracking down on keeping the girls in their own rooms. Brooke's lip quivered.

"You know what, It might be okay " Dan gave in so easily. Knowing that Serena would be angry with him, he decided to convince her it was a good idea to stay in her own bed.

"but if you come sleep with me and Mommy you cant bring Mr. Pig." he explained picking up an adorable pink pig with a raincoat on, Brooke carried him everywhere.

"He might get scared without you." Dan said.

Brooke's face looked at her pig and Dan had his fingers crossed that this would work.

"It's ok pig, I'll stay with you." she hugged her pig. Her voice making a slight lisp when she said with. Dan exhaled relieved, now Serena wouldn't constantly be on his case about being too easy going with Brooke.

He smiled at her and put Mr. Pig beside her.

"Say Yellow" Dan said, he did this to her about a dozen times a day because it made him laugh.

"Lello" she said in the most adorable voice he had ever heard.

"Say it again.?" he laughed.

"No" she looked embarrassed and slinked down under the covers. Dan smiled at her little face.

"Ok goodnight baby, he lifted the covers up to her chin.

"I'm not a _baby_" she said as if it were the worst thing to be called in the world.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss, "You're _my_ baby." he said in away that would crush him if she didn't agree. Brooke didn't say anything.

"I love you." he looked right into her eyes.

"I lub you too." she said sweetly with a kiss.

As he pulled away from her, her little pink finger nailed hands reached up to hold his face. Brooke pulled his eye open with one hand on his eyebrow and one hand over his nose. Dan leaned in to her and stayed like this as she inspected his eye as if she was a doctor and something was wrong. When she was done with his left eye she pushed his head over so she could see into his right eye. Dan stayed silent as she studied.

"ok, I was just checkin'." she said as she let go. Dan kissed her forehead and they gave each other butterfly kisses. Brooke giggled.

As Dan walked out of Brooke's room he couldn't help but smile. She was just too adorable sometimes. He left Brooke's door open about a inch and tip-toed into the hall.

"Daddy?" Dan heard Julia who's room was beside Brooke's. He wondered if he'd ever get back to Serena.

"Hey, you're still awake?" whispering as he peeked his head in.

"Daddy, are you working tomorrow?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah, I have to work all day tomorrow" he disappointedly as he sat down on her purple comforter.

"ok, have a good day at work Daddy…and wear your new suit" she sat up and hugged him. She was proud of that suit. Serena let her choose out of three in the store that day. Dan felt guilty for hardly being home.

"Of course I will, have a fun day with mommy" he kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his bedroom.

Getting into bed with Serena he could smell her perfume, he rested his hand on her shoulder, she was sound asleep. _Tomorrow, _Dan thought to himself.

When Dan woke up a 6 am he was careful not to wake anyone up.

Quickly he wrote a note and left it on his pillow.

_Sorry about last night…meet me at the Palace at 9 tomorrow night for some well deserved alone time._

_Xoxo I love you _

_Dan. _

**Present**

It was 3 in the morning when the phone rang. Dan and Serena both sat up in bed.

"The Bass Residence?" Dan groaned to Serena after seeing the call display.

"Hello" he answered.

Serena's face watched his intently to see his reaction.

"Yea…oh did you? Yeah, I'll be right over." he didn't sound pleased and Serena followed him out of bed and down the upstairs hall way.

"Who was that?, what's…_wrong?" _she whispered tiptoeing past the room Holly was sleeping in. Dan opened Brooke's bedroom door and turned on the light to reveal her large but empty bedroom.

"That's what's wrong." he said giving Serena a sarcastic smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked this Chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought.


	12. Regrets

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I can't believe you called your dad B, don't you think he's going to be mad?." Stephanie looked worried.

"Steph, it's my dad…I shed a few tears and all is forgiven." a sly smile plastered over her face. Brooke knew exactly how her relationship with her dad worked.

"And here he comes now" Brooke's face instantly changed.

"Ok, ok, party's over everybody." Dan pushed through the crowd of kids. He was casual about the situation seeing that the party was pretty harmless besides the few bottles of Chuck's finest whiskey and rum cracked open on the dining room table. If Chuck didn't care, neither did Dan.

"Hey Dan" Jake walked up to him confident knowing that Dan was cool about these things.

"Hey buddy, we have to clear this place out before someone calls the cops." he let him know looking around hoping nothing was broken.

"Daddy!" he heard Brooke's voice.

"You have a lot of explaining to do…I'm not very happy with you right now." he looked away and guided some people out.

"Go straight home it's late." he told them.

"I want you to clean this place up tomorrow, don't leave it all for Dorota." he told Jake.

"Are you kidding?, of course I will…she'll tell my mom and kill me…and in that case I'd hope she would kill me before telling my mom." he said laughing a little.

Brooke was still standing there with a fake worried expression on her face.

"I just…I didn't know how I was going to get home and I didn't want to ask someone that I didn't know…so I called you." her eyes watered. A trick she had mastered years ago, crying on cue was something she took pride in.

"Brooke, It's okay, I'm going to give you a warning this time. If this ever happens again I wont be so forgiving." she turned to her friends and smirked, happy her plan worked.

"Okay let's go" Dan guided Brooke and Stephanie outside when his phone rang once again.

"Hello" he answered.

"Dad who was that?" Brooke asked Dan when he got into the car.

"It was Tara…we have to go and pick up Julia" he groaned.

"Julia got Tara to call for her…this is going to be good." she whispered to Stephanie in the back seat as her dad yawned.

Brooke felt like she was walking in her sister's shadow her entire life. Julia was someone that everyone loved and it sometimes made Brooke feel sick to her stomach watching their adoration for her. Sometimes Brooke felt like her friends liked her sister better than they liked her. Julia wasn't the only Humphrey destined to be high school royalty and Brooke promised herself that when she finally set foot in Constance Billiard, the following year, that she would finally be on top, the Queen B. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dan's face dropped when he saw his daughter sitting on the steps of the Archibald's building. Tara was sitting with her trying to get her to drink a large glass of water.

"J, your dad's here" she whispered to her as Dan's car slowly crept up to them. Julia and Stephanie still in the backseat were watching intently to see what was going on.

"She's drunk…SHE'S DRUNK!" Brooke laughed loudly and happily.

Tears streamed down Julia's face as Dan crossed his arms and waited for her to explain.

"We went to…Victrola." Tara confessed. Tara was Julia's best friend she was Steven's younger sister. Nate Archibald and Alana's first child together.

"I'm sorry dad" she cried. Dan held up his hand and closed his eyes not wanting to hear it.

A bunch of drunk kids walked out of Tara's apartment, they were all much older than Tara and herself, which upset Dan. Brooke and Stephanie got out of the car.

"Give me your phone" Brooke demanded.

"Why?" Steph questioned.

"Just give it to me!" she ordered. Steph handed over her phone.

"I'm going to take some pictures and send them to you know who."

"B, she's your sister…" Steph said.

"Steph, how will anyone know what she's really like?, how will I ever be Queen B if she's still miss perfect in everyway. Now everyone will know the real Julia Humphrey." Brooke waited for the perfect shot of Julia hunched over with her skirt hiked up too high, vomiting in some bushes.

"Oh this is too perfect…sorry sis, it isn't personal…" she snapped photos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I cannot believe you." Dan said looking in the rear view mirror at his oldest daughter.

"I'm sorry" she cried with mascara running down her face. Obviously still extremely intoxicated she fidgeted and hunched over with her head between her knees. The car finally stopped and everyone got out.

"When you get inside, go straight to bed. You're grounded, as you should already know…but I have a very important brunch tomorrow and you are attending. I suggest you drink some water."

When Dan was in the house Julia cried harder. Never in her entire life had he talked to her like that. She was always making him proud. Julia had never been the one to disappoint him.

Serena sat straight up in bed after hearing doors slam.

"What's wrong?" she walked out in to the hall to see Dan with an angry look on his face.

"Maybe you should ask Julia" he said through clenched jaw.

"Dad, I never drink, but if I did…I wouldn't ever let myself get to that point." Brooke reassured him.

"I have no energy to deal with you right now. I change my mind, you're grounded too." Brooke's lip began to quiver. Dan stared at her.

"Don't think for one second your 'crying act' is going to work on me tonight, so don't bother pulling that little trick right now, I'm tired of it." Dan's voice scared Brooke and she cried, she didn't even have to fake it. Dan pushed past Serena to their bedroom, when Julia stumbled into the hall.

"Honey…" Serena held Julia's face up to look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry mom" she cried and sniffled on her shoulder. Dan came back out of the bedroom.

"Stephanie, you can stay the night. Pick a guest room cause Brooke is still grounded, you can come to brunch with us tomorrow." he said in a calmer voice. He watched Serena console Julia on the floor as she threw up repeatedly. Serena sympathized with her daughter, she had been there done that, years ago.

"I can't believe this" Brooke yelled, watching her sister get attention after being irresponsible and immature.

"Be quiet!" Serena said quietly but sternly.

"No!, this is ridiculous…I'm grounded for doing nothing and you are treating Julia like she did nothing wrong!" she screamed a little in the midst of crying.

"Brooke, stop yelling right now, Holly is sleeping." Serena looked up and scolded her.

"You can be such a witch to me sometimes." she cried. Serena looked up at Dan not impressed.

"Do not talk to your mother like that, go to bed" Dan said as calmly as he could while taking her by the arm and walking her to her room.

"Brooke….Brooke." he sat her down on her bed as she pulled away from him not wanting him to talk to her.

"You snuck out of the house tonight…that is why you're grounded." Brooke didn't stop crying for a second.

"Get some sleep, brunch is at eleven. We will all be attending as a family…it's very important to me." he cupped her face with one hand.

"Goodnight, I love you." he kissed her on the cheek and let himself out. Dan walked back out in the hall to find Serena carrying Holly, who was awake.

"I hope you had a good birthday" Dan said to Julia after she got into bed, he then went to help Serena put Holy back to sleep.

"I miss them when they were like this." Serena sighed putting Holly back into bed.

"Me too" he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Holly, Julia, Tara and Brooke sat together at brunch. Brooke took pride in making herself look like the proper daughter. She curled her hair and wore a black headband, her skirt hung past her knees and she wore white tights and flat black shoes. Serena had mentioned several times that she looked very cute. Despite the drama of the night before, The Humphrey's seemed to be better than ever. Julia and Brooke hugged that morning and the whole family got into their limo and drove to the Palace together. Julia's head spun a little as she tried to keep her poise. The bright sun made her head pound and Brooke taunted her the entire time in a harmless sisterly way.

"I love my eggs runny, do you like your eggs running J?" she held her fork up and let the yolk run off on to the plate.

"I get it…stop" she grabbed her sister's wrist with a little smile.

"You look amazing for being hung over Barbie" Tara mentioned.

"Tara, I love you" she hugged her best friend.

"What are we going to do?, we're grounded all week" Brooke asked stuffing the egg in her mouth.

"I actually think Dad's working all day…" Julia smirked.

"…Is mom still taking us shopping?" Brooke's eyes widened and a smile appeared from ear to ear.

"Well she mentioned that when we're grounded it's like she's grounded too…and you know what the usually means" Julia smiled taking a sip of water.

Brooke stood up at the table immediately looking for her mom. When Serena noticed her daughter smiling at her she smiled lightly and winked.

"We are going shopping, Miss Bass" Brooke said to Holly, she clapped a little and sat back down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dan Humphrey"

"Hello" he shook hands with a few Business partners and explained to them that Chuck was on vacation with his wife for the weekend. He smiled and clinked his glass together with a gentleman in a black suit and introduced him to Serena.

"Serena this is my publisher, Kevin Lucas I don't think you've ever met."

"Nice to meet you" He held his hand out and Serena shook it firmly with a grace about her.

"I don't believe we have" she smiled as Dan talked about business and how he would love to write but he doesn't have the time anymore.

"I really would love you to write about yourself Dan." Kevin revealed his idea.

"You want me to write about myself?" Dan asked his publisher that hadn't met with in years.

"You have an interesting story" he answered Dan's confused face.

"I…I haven't written anything besides real estate proposals and helping my daughter's with English homework in maybe ten years, I wouldn't know where to begin." Dan said not sure.

"Start with Serena." he said smiling softly knowing that was were Dan had kept all his inspiration. Serena smiled feeling a little uncomfortable with Kevin's eyes not leaving her.

"I have six copies of a certain book on my shelves at home, all about Serena." he took his wife's hand.

"6 copies? Is that right?" Kevin asked amused.

"Yeah, Julia wants to read it so bad but Serena keeps telling her no." Dan smiled at Serena.

"Maybe when she's 18." Serena laughed, thinking about all in intimate details that she wasn't ready for her daughters to know about.

"I'm not writing about Serena again." Dan said almost as he regretted writing his first novel. Brooke smiled at her dad trying to walk past them.

"Oh and this is my daughter, Brooke." he changed the subject and put his hand on her shoulder as she shook his hand.

"Very nice to meet you Mister Lucas, excuse me" she smiled graciously and disappeared into the crowd of people and tables of food.

"We shouldn't send anything to Gossip Girl yet B, she's too hung over to have a dramatic reaction anyway" the girls giggled together.

"No she's not hung over at all." Brooke defended her.

"Just send it" Brittany said.

"Not yet, she's too hung over" they giggled together.

"Jenna, Brittany…don't send the blast. I changed my mind."

"Oh." they looked at each other confused.

"Just don't do it, I've decided she doesn't deserve this, she's my sister and I was just being dramatic…Promise me you wont send it"

"Ok B" they agreed.

"Ok, good…JENNA, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BAG?" she shrieked with delight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Writing was something Dan desperately wanted to get back into, but he didn't know what to write about. When he got to work he sat in his office and racked his brain. Finally he began writing, his thoughts wouldn't stop and soon he was typing quickly, like the past ten years unleashed. He wasn't writing for Kevin, he was writing for himself.

_**When Chuck Bass offered me a life at Bass industries I was hesitant. First, I knew nothing about business, I didn't know anything about advertising, I never planned a board meeting before. Hell, I was 25 years old, I hardly had any work experience in the first place. I had just become a teacher at this point and Bass Industries never even crossed my mind. I realized I wasn't going to be able to raise a family in Manhattan on a teacher's salary. Serena would have moved where ever I needed to go, even Brooklyn. I couldn't do that to her. Even though I knew she never asked for all her fortune in life and she would be just as happy anywhere else in New York…she was Serena Vanderwoodsen, the girl I wanted to be with since I was sixteen, and now that I had her, I wanted to give her everything, more than she did when she was growing up, and I had a chance to do that. Bass Industries brought lifetime of security, proper education for my daughter without out reliance on financial aid or full scholarships. It meant we could still live on the Upper East side. I took the job without a clue. Now I know everything about the business, I know advertising and I plan board meetings every other day of my life. My wife has more than she ever had growing up because of this job. I'm a successful business man and some days I regret it. **_

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Review and let me know what you thought._**

**_-Faryn Queens_**


	13. Sign on the dotted line

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Bass Industries had made some remarkable changes since the death of Bart Bass. When Chuck turned eighteen, instead of attending Princeton; his original plan, he became owner and CEO of his late father's company. Within a few years Bass Industries was doing better than ever, Chuck knew he would have made his father proud for running his company so successfully. Many of the men that had been working there more than half their lives were beginning retirement, Chuck was quickly filling there places with younger men. It was as if Bass Industries was starting a new, with fresh young minds and new productive ideas. Palace hotels were becoming more world wide and branches were created all over the country. Chuck sat on the top floor of his newest and largest investment. The building held a huge golden sign that read. **_**Bass Industries -New York Branch**_**. It was just finished being built and Chuck was already at home. Not only did they market and produce Palace hotels in this building, they marketed and built nightclubs like Victrola all over the country. Now Bass industries was not only a large hotel based Real estate investor but a residential one as well, basically taking over the majority of real estate on the Upper East Side. If it was for sale, Bass Industries was probably selling it. If it was sold, Bass Industries probably sold it. **

Dan Humphrey was confused when he walked up to the enormous glass doors of Bass Industries- New York branch building. Chuck had asked to meet with him, and he was somewhat apprehensive about that. The motion of the people on the main floor was frantic. High heels clicking and loafers thudding against the shiny polished floors. A few men carrying brief cases rushed by him laughing and talking business. Dan suddenly felt underdressed and began smoothing his hair down and wiping some lint off the collar of his old sport jacket. The music in the elevator was calming, about four other people were in it, they all got off at their stop before him, Dan got the impression that not a lot of people made it to the top floor. When the elevator doors dinged open he stepped out on to the dark marble floor, the air smelled fresher up there and a refreshing breeze blew in. Dan noticed a beautiful woman sitting at a reception desk in front of several large floor to ceiling wrap around windows. Of course Chuck would have reception on his own floor, of course his receptionist would be gorgeous.

"Hello, I'm here to see…Mr. Bass." he approached the large desk, only saying mister after noticing the mahogany double doors with BASS engraved in some kind of metal above them.

"Do you have an appointment?." she looked through some papers on the glass desk.

"Umm,…" he said looking at the spectacular view of Manhattan behind her.

"Oh, yes I do…I'm Dan…Humphrey." he said finally detaching his eyes from the window.

"Oh he's been expecting you, just one moment please." she picked up the receiver of her phone.

"Mr. Humphrey is here for you Mister Bass" She paged from her desk. Dan continued fidgeting with his collar.

When Chuck appeared from the large doors he motioned for Dan to join him in his office. Gesturing Dan to sit, Chuck sat himself down across from him. Dan continued to gawk at the amazing office.

"This place is incredible!" he complimented while looking out the large window. There were sliding doors that led to a large balcony.

"Has Blair seen this place yet?" Dan asked knowing it was brand new.

"Not yet, she's still visiting with her father in France. Enjoy Claudia while you can." Chuck bit his lip and motioned to his receptionist who was walking from one end of the room to another. Her body was poured into a black pencil skirt and she nearly toppled out of her white blouse. Blair would definitely not have approved of Claudia.

"I promised Blair she would get to pick my receptionist…I expect a less physically fit, and older woman to be here by next week." he laughed. Dan sat amused waiting for Chuck to explain why he asked him there.

"You have a Yale education." Chuck stated staring into space.

"That I do…" Dan said not sure if he followed.

"I want to offer you a job." Dan's eyebrows lifted not expecting him to say that. His lips parted and Chuck spoke not giving Dan a chance to respond.

"Before you answer, remember what it's like when you work for Bass Industries." Chuck got out of his seat.

"Think of the title, think of the perks, think of the money, think…of this view" Chuck's voice was calming. Entrancing in a way. It all sounded so good. Chuck looked confident about his offer.

"What's the job?" Dan asked looking around the room.

Smiling Chuck explained, "I need a right hand man to represent me when I'm not around, I need someone I can trust." he revealed. Dan took a deep breath.

"Chuck…"

"Here me out, I'm only asking you because I have interviewed hundreds of applicants all which seem to be spin-less backstabbers, that remind me of Carter Baizen. Now, I've asked Nate several times however, he has his own obligations, he promises to join me come fall, however he doesn't want this much responsibility."

"and you feel I would be comfortable with this?" Dan angled an eyebrow absolutely baffled.

"I've thought about this long and hard, you would have no intention of screwing me over. You've never had money or power before, why would you try to bring me down? You're honest and have good morals. You had your chance to lay my secrets on the table before, but you chose not to. I trust you Humphrey."

Dan was honoured by everything Chuck was saying and at this point, he really wanted to accept.

"You would have to attend board meetings and run them. Market Palace Hotels…soon after you will be comfortable with helping me run the company" he took a breath and continued.

"When I can't travel, you will and when I'm away, you'll be here…running this company" he made a thud on his desk with his fist.

Dan bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at the ridiculousness of Chuck's proposal. "I've never taken so much as a business class. I cant run a company, let alone a billion dollar company." he laughed a little.

"You have a way with words Humphrey, you are a persuader and I know you can write proposals. I believe you can organize a meeting, …I have faith in you." he said bluntly as he poured himself a glass of scotch from the bar built into his office. Dan didn't look convinced.

"We'll start you out small of course, interning…following other people closely to see what they do over the course of a month" he motioned to the scotch offering some to Dan without speaking, he declined by shaking his head.

Chuck led Dan to an office, It was exactly like Chuck's office, minus the balcony and bar. It had a reception area, within it were doors just like those of Chuck's office.

"Do you like this office Humphrey?, If you accept my offer, this is your office."

"One question" Dan smiled making Chuck stare at him intently.

"Why doesn't this office have a bar and a balcony like the other office?"

"Because, that's my office…and I'm Chuck Bass…there is a huge sign outside with my name on it…that's why" He joked making Dan laugh.

Chuck continued more seriously, "I want you to join my team, I'll build a balcony and a bar if you require it…what do you say Humphrey" Chuck's voice was as smooth as ever, he stood rigid.

"No…"

"I don't need a bar or a balcony, the view is all I need." A wicked grin appeared on Chuck's face, it replaced the scowl he sported previously. Dan and Chuck shook hands with firm, powerful handshakes.

Within minutes Dan was sitting at the desk he would soon call his own. He signed stacks of papers, notices, agreements. Soon they all had Dan Humphrey attached to them, he felt like he was signing away his life after a short time. When it was all over Dan looked up to see Chuck smiling proudly. Suddenly, he felt like he just made a deal with the devil.

_______________________________________

"Bass industries?" Serena asked confused.

"Wow." she couldn't believe it.

"I want to do this Serena."

"I…I have a hard time believing that." she said quietly hoping not to offend him.

"Why, you don't think I'll be able to do it?, I can do this!" he said defending himself.

"I didn't say that, I just wonder where all this came from. You never had any interest in becoming a business partner. Let alone one that works for BI." she sounded like this was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. While looking up at Dan, Serena wondered what was going through his head. Why on earth would be choose to take this career path?

"You love teaching Dan" she reminded him.

"Not anymore" he said quietly remembering their financial situation.

"If…you want to do this…then do it…Don't do this for me…don't do this for her" she glanced down at their baby who was sound asleep.

"Dan, financially…we are just fine" She tried to comfort him by rubbing his arm.

"We aren't doing as well as you think" he pulled away from her.

As she followed him she spoke, "Dan, we don't need Swiss bank accounts or private jets" she laughed at his seriousness.

"I want this job…I never thought I would want a career like this Serena…but I want it, I want it all." he hoped she would understand. Serena walked away from him not knowing what to say. This decision didn't only effect him and she needed a few minutes to let it all sink in. Serena appeared after a moment, she sat next to him.

"Do you really want this?" she looked deep into his eyes and took his hand in hers. Dan nodded. He was sure and he made up his mind.

" Can you promise me you wont change" she said seriously.

"Why would I change?" he moved himself close to her and kissed her hand lightly.

"You've seen what money does to people and…I like you the way you are…" Serena cried a little bit.

"I've seen people who have had money their entire lives Serena…I never had money, the only thing that will change about …lonely boy…" He said holding Serena's face and making her laugh.

"Is his bank account." he kissed her lightly.

______________________________________

It scared Dan how quickly he settled at Bass Industries. Just one month in, and he saw his gold plated name hang above office doors on the top floor. Dan was enjoying his success and soon realized what is what like to be able to afford anything he wanted. However, he was still Dan Humphrey and was usually penny-wise when it came to spending. Sometimes he was left with his jaw wide open after some of Serena's purchases.

"_You spent five thousand dollars on bed sheets?!" _

A woman stumbled over Dan on the first floor. "Damn" she swore as a piece of paper fell from the top of the box she was carrying. It was her first day and she looked a little nervous. Her hair was bleach blonde and she wore glasses with cat like frames. Thin and busty, just looking at her you had to think Chuck had something to do with her hiring.

"Fresh meat!" an intern said as he passed the new girl. Human resources had just sent her to the fifth floor to start training in becoming a Bass Industries secretary. Everyone had been giving her a hard time. It was just friendly hazing, an initiation of sorts.

"Sorry" Dan apologized even though she bumped into him, while he picked up the piece of paper.

"Fifth floor!?" Dan said surprised seeing the paper that assigned her to her designated floor.

"Yyeah" she said nervously.

"You're moving up fast, soon you'll be working for me." he joked handing the paper back to her.

Darcy smiled nervously at Dan who was looking rather spiffy in a black suit Serena had picked out for him.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name." Dan said trying to be polite.

"Oh, Darcy…My name's Darcy." she smiled looking at her cardboard box, that was full to the brim.

"Dan Humphrey." he held his file filled arm out to shake her hand.

"Here, give this to me" he took the box out of her hands and casually gave it to one of the interns that was following him.

"Can you bring this to the fifth floor for her?, I would do it myself but I'm actually late for a meeting that I'm suppose to be running…" he laughed uneasy making Darcy smile lightly.

"Really, really late." he glanced down at his watch and excused himself.

There was something about him that she noticed, he wasn't like some of the pompous jerks that the majority of the building seemed to be.

"Hey, Darcy…" he looked back.

"Don't let this place intimidate you, wait it out…it gets easier" he continued down the hall to the elevators.

Darcy smiled and knew she wouldn't be forgetting his name anytime soon. Stopping at the framed directory of who worked on which floor she read from the bottom to the top, finally finding _Daniel Humphrey _beside the eighteenth floor list. She was amazed that he was that young and was already that far up on the totem pole, directly underneath _Mr. Charles Bass. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair had been planning her bridal shower for months and it was finally here. Everything was perfect, she couldn't find anything to upset her. "SERENA!!!" Blair shouted as the tall blonde approached her with several beautifully wrapped boxes.

" Hey, Mrs. Chuck Bass!" she said hugging her tightly.

"Not yet!" she shrieked with excitement. They both giggled for a second.

"Presents go over on that table…and grab some champagne!" Serena could hardly a remember a time when Blair was so happy.

"OMG B…I'm so happy for you!" Serena said jumping up and down a little. Blair smiled.

"Well I was super jealous of you at your wedding!" Blair admitted.

"You had one of the most amazing weddings I have ever seen!…so romantic" Serena smiled remembering how great it was. Not a thing went wrong, it was a winter wedding and it snowed beautifully dusting the ground.

"Well, I'm sure you will top it" Laughed Serena looking around at the decorations.

"and this is just the bridal shower!" Blair announced. Blair picked up a glass of champagne from the waiters and downed it.

"S!" Blair shrieked with glee as she looked her up and down.

"You lost all your baby weight!…come with me…dress time!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dan sat on the couch and rubbed his forehead after work. He couldn't count the amount of times he called her cellphone with no answer he even tried Blair's number. Dorota had answered and told him that she left a couple hours ago. Now what?, where was she? Suddenly it came it to him. The answering machine, she must have left him a message on the answering machine. He looked over and to his relief it was flashing. Dan pressed it in a hurry. 4 FOUR NEW MESSAGES the machine announced. He pressed the button again.

"Hey, Serena it's Melanie and it's 4:30...where are you?" Dan thought to himself and pressed the machine to hear the next message.

" Hi, it's Melanie again…and it's now nearly quarter after 5..u aren't picking up your cell…I have an audition at 6 so please call me back soon" It was one Dan's students, Melanie, she was now their babysitter. Melanie was a 18 year old bottle blonde who aspired to be an actress, she worshipped Serena and loved Julia. Dan pressed the machine again without thinking.

"Hey Serena, I'm really sorry but I really need u to come get Julia it's 5:30 now" Dan heard a familiar crying in the background. Suddenly his worry turned to anger. He pressed it once more as he threw his coat on. " "Well I missed my audition it's 7 now, I'm really worried about where u are, please call me soon"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Serena grabbed her coat and walked over to Blair to say goodbye. "You're leaving?" Blair said shocked.

"Yeah I have to go and get Julia from Melanie's.

"It's only 2" Blair said trying to convince her.

"It clearly says until 4 on my invitations"

"I can't Blair, I'm sorry but I had a great time…lunch tomorrow? Just me and you?"

"Okay" Blair agreed.

"But, I'm choosing where!" Serena laughed at Blair.

"Don't you always?"

"You look fabulous in your dress, I cant wait to see you with your hair professionally done instead of just thrown up in a ponytail" Blair yelled to Serena as she exited.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dan knocked on Melanie's apartment door. He heard some rustling and someone say "well, it better be her". the door opened and Melanie smiled.

"Humphrey!" she sounded surprised.

"I'm really really sorry" Dan apologized as Melanie's sister handed a crying 4 month old to Dan. She stopped crying instantly.

"She had been crying for over 2 hours" Melanie sighed.

"Well thank you , I'm truly sorry…I don't even know where Serena is but I'm sure she can get you another audition." he tried to relieve her.

He called Serena once more once he was in the car, to his surprise, she answered.

" HEY-LOW!" she answered.

"Serena, I'm on my way home right now and when I get home you better there or at least on your way there." he said in an almost laughing way.

" Dan? What are you talking about?" Dan hung up and checked Julia in the back seat through his rear view mirror. He shook his head.

"you look just like you're mommy, how can I be mad at her?". He drove up to their Manhattan apartment. It was hard to believe he owned it. Inside their Fully furnished fairly large penthouse was many works of art by Dan's mother Allison and the PRADA piece that used to live in Serena's mother's house. He took off his jacket and played peek-a-boo with Julia. She laughed so deeply it made him chuckle every time.

"Julia…Juuulia" her little face lit up as she struggled to look at her daddy. She kicked her feet in the air and cooed, Dan quickly scooped her up and cuddled her.

Serena stumbled out of the elevator and into the apartment.

"I'm home" She laughed . Dan poked his head around the corner. To see his wife stumbling over her own feet with her dress hiked up to an almost inappropriate length.

"Serena…are you drunk?" he asked upset. Serena struggled to get her shoes off. She eventually plunked herself down on the floor and took them off clumsily.

"So, what if I'm drunk? Maybe you should get drunk with me!" Her eyes widened like she just got the best idea. Dan ignored her and she could tell he was angry.

"I'm putting Julia to sleep, go lay on the bed I'll be right back." 10 minutes later he came out of the nursery with a receiving blanket over his arm. He threw it off into a laundry basket, rolled up his sleeves and sat on the bed next to her. She looked at him smiling still dreamily she moved closer to him and ran her hands along his neck while she bit her lip and looked up at him lustfully.

"You look sexy" she began unbuttoning her shirt with one hand., Dan pulled her hand down to stop her.

"Do you know what you did today Serena?" his face looked disapointed. her eyes widened.

"No, please tell me what I did to deserve being treated like a child" Serena rolled away from him.

" You forgot something today, something that should be the most important thing in your life" he stressed. Serena's drunken state wasn't helping her recall the events of the day. She shook her head and Dan took a deep breath.

"Dan!….I don't know…what did I forget baby?" she laughed a little, still acting silly.

"Julia" he said looking straight at her. Serena's face froze.

"Oh my god" she whispered remembering that she dropped her off but never picked her up.

"….oh…I'm sorry" her eyes filled up instantaneously as the words left her. Serena looked up at him waiting for him to accept her apology.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to…Melanie missed her audition." Serena put both hands on her head. "She was looking forward to this for months!" she covered her eyes.

"Yeah, she was." Dan said.

"It was a busy day, I just….I don't know what happened…I'm the worst mother ever" she cried

Dan took a deep breath. "No…your not."

"But where were you tonight?" Dan looked deep into her eyes.

"I went out with people from work, it went a lot later than I thought." She wiped tears away from her face.

"you have been going out a lot lately" he said sounding somewhat concerned.

"It's just for work I've been trying really hard to make friends." she tried justifying herself.

"It's hard because everyone else is so young and… I'm a wife and…a mom" she swallowed hard knowing she just regretted what she had said.

"Serena…" his face looked hurt and she wished she could have taken it back. Tears soaked her shirt. Dan completely disregarded her last statement in an attempt to keep her from crying more. He knew that she felt bad and regretted it. He moved over an consoled her.

"I'm really sorry." she said sincerely as she started to cry a little harder.

"Shh…I know" Dan was hoping she would be quieter before she woke up Julia.

____________________________________________________________________________

**_Review and let me know what you think. I still have tons of ideas for this story...i really enjoy writing it :)_**

**_- Faryn Queens_**


	14. Home Movies

Dan and Serena stood in the doorway caught in a goodbye kiss. As they smiled and whispered, their gaze didn't leave each other for a moment. They laughed and flirted while Brooke and Julia watched unable to look away. Their parents had always been this way, and as they got older it seemed to get more disgusting.

"I really wish they wouldn't do that" Brooke stood up and walked over to them.

"Dad, don't you think you should get going?, I heard the traffic might be bad and you don't want to miss your flight" they broke apart for a brief second.

"I'll be fine…but don't be too upset that I'm leaving" he shook his head as Brooke walked away.

"Well at least I'll miss you" Serena smiled.

"I guess you're the one that counts" he brought Serena closer to him as she rested her hands loosely around his neck and kissed him lightly. Suddenly they both looked away to see Brooke and Julia both watching them from the living room. Looking back at each other they came up with some kind of agreement and followed each other upstairs.

"I was hoping we would be at Bergdorf's by now" Julia applied mascara in the bathroom mirror. Being grounded for only a few hours had started to feel like days and they were becoming continually more impatient as they waited for their dad to leave.

"I was hoping we would be done with Bergdorf's and be at Saks by now" Brooke walked along the hallway looking at all the photos that hung on the wall.

"Is this a new picture?, I don't think I've seen it here before" Brooke asked her sister pointing to a photo in the hallway.

"Family shot?, yeah mom hung it up a few days ago" she was applying gloss now.

"We look like a perfect family" she said taking a closer look. Everyone was smiling, it looked like the kind of staged family photo that came with the frame.

"That's because the Humphrey's are the perfect family" Julia declared sounding regal. With all the failed marriages that surrounded them, Brooke and Julia knew they were lucky that their parents were still together but at the same time, they wished they wouldn't be so open about their undying love for one another.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Serena and Dan stood in their bedroom packing a few last minute things he needed for his flight. Serena read off a list of things that he needed to bring and Dan quickly went and found them. It wasn't very efficient since the two couldn't pull themselves away from each other, long enough to actually put anything in the suitcase.

"Do you really have to go? Chuck can't do this alone?" he held tightly to him.

"It's mandatory that I be there with him" his hands wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You've been gone a lot this month" she pulled away from him and started folding some clothes and putting them in his suitcase.

"I know, it's all for important reasons" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Just promise me you'll be home for the reunion, I _do not _want to go to that alone"

"I promise" he wrapped his arms around her one more time, Serena abruptly pushed him towards the bed. They kissed fervently until it was apparent that they both needed air and was possible that Dan might miss his flight if they kept it up.

"Ok enough, you need to catch a flight" Serena pulled away from him giggling while he pulled her back and she struggled to get away.

"One more" she smiled holding his face and touching her lips to his.

"That should hold you over until you get home" she ran her hands through her hair trying to tame it's unruly appearance.

"If not, I'm sure Chuck is going to bring an entire floor of secretaries with him, maybe he'll spare one" he laughed. Serena got up and tucked her hair behind her ear. Dan knew immediately that it wasn't funny, he shouldn't have said that. Chuck had mistresses over the years, it wasn't a secret, even Blair herself knew

and frequently tried to convince Serena that Dad did as well.

"Don't…just don't joke like that" she crossed her arms loosely almost in affect to comfort herself.

"Serena,…it was a joke" he moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry" he apologized seeing that it really upset her.

"…I know, I, I just don't like when you joke like that" she stuttered.

"I thought we were over this" he looked up at her.

"Well, I guess I'm not" she said sadly.

"Serena, I haven't done anything wrong, you cant keep doing this to me. Treating me like a bad guy and making yourself out to be a victim." Serena took another breath.

"I didn't do anything Serena" he promised taking her by the hand.

"Well,…I don't know that for sure" she said barely audible. Everything was fine until she said those words and opened the can of worms again. Nearly a decade had gone by without talk of this, and now she decides to bring up the fact she doesn't trust him. Dan let go of her hand.

"…are you joking?…" he looked at her closely, she shook her head.

"Is Blair still putting things in your head?" he asked.

"No" she looked away once more.

"You don't know how frustrating this is to me, you never trust me Serena"

"Well how can I?, you're never home"

"How can you?!" he shook his head unhappy that they were having the same fight that should have been buried by now.

"Maybe because I gave you my word, because I love you and I would never do that to you, unlike some people…" his eyes focused on her.

'Dan…"

"You have no right to judge me Serena" his jaw tensed up until a clear outline of his cheekbones showed.

"I forgave you" he said quietly.

"That was so long ago" she frowned that he even would bring that up now.

"Yeah, but don't think I ever forgot it" he zipped up his suitcase.

"Dan, I didn't mean to start a fight…"

"I don't know what to say to you right now, I don't have time for this. I have a flight to catch" he picked up his bags and headed down the stairs. Serena followed.

Ok ladies, I'm off" he announced while heading for the front door.

"_Finally" _They said under their breaths relieved.

"Muah, see you in a couple days" Julia said quickly.

"Have a good time daddy" Brooke smiled largely.

"Grounded until I get home, no ands ifs or buts" he reminded them. They both agreed knowing wholeheartedly as soon as he was gone the rules would be thrown out the window.

"Bye, I love you" Serena said as he made his way down the steps. There was an uncomfortable silence as Dan walked away without saying anything back. As his limo rolled away slowly, Serena's stomach felt like it was being twisted. Once it was out of her sight she closed the large door and looked to see the girls watching and waiting for her to give them her signature '_he's gone' _smile. But instead she shot them a subtle one.

"Do you think we can go shopping another time?" she asked. They looked at each other and Serena waited for Brooke to complain, however, neither of them argued.

"Ok" Brooke agreed.

"Maybe tomorrow"

The girls nodded and watched her slowly climb up the enormous staircase. Something was seriously wrong, but neither of the girls mentioned it for the rest of the week.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Alright, breakfast and then it's time to go shopping" Serena made pancakes and was putting them on plates.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?, yay mom" Julia said as she took a seat and began to drench her plate in syrup.

"I made them myself" Serena sounded proud.

"I don't want any" Brooke yawned.

"Don't start,… I mean it" Serena scolded.

"Eat!" she demanded making Brooke roll her eyes.

The phone began to ring, Serena glanced at the caller id. _Dan Humphrey. _She let it ring until one of the girls picked it up for her.

"Hello, Hi Dad…yeah we are just having breakfast" Brooke stuffed a pancake in her mouth, and Serena watched to make sure she swallowed it. Julia then handed the phone to Brooke after a little while.

"Ok, Did you want to talk to mom?" she asked after several minutes. Serena froze with her back to her.

"Oh…ok bye" the expression on her face was confused. Serena was upset, he really didn't want to talk to her. When she was upset she knew what cheered her up best, Spending obscene amounts of money on shoes, handbags and dresses.

"Ok! I'm getting dressed and then we are _**going shopping**_!" the girls cheered.

**How many blondes does it take to drop 100,000 at Bergdorf's and Chanel? Three! Serena van der Woodsen and two daughters Julia,15 and Brooke, 13 spent a sunny Saturday enjoying their favourite past time…Shopping. **

"Oh my god!, I love this!" Serena spun around to see Julia holding a gorgeous black leather hand bag.

"Get it sweetie" She encouraged without asking the price.

"Okay we have to move on, there are more stores, we cant spend all day at Bergdorfs." Julia said.

"Great…" Serena said under her breath after looking outside.

"What?" Julia asked.

"Put your sunglasses on" she ordered. When their mom told them to put their sunglasses on, she meant it. From the time Brooke was four years old and Julia was six, Serena had paparazzi following her from time to time. They knew the rules well. Brooke had mastered the ignoring them part but Julia however, loved having her picture taken and often posed for the cameras.

"Don't talk to them, just smile." Serena instructed.

"Serena, how are you?…working on any projects?" she smiled. Ignoring him she took her shopping bags and entered the next store. Julia stuck her tongue out playfully and had her picture taken about fifty times in a matter of sixty seconds.

"Why do you always have to draw so much attention to yourself? Dad is going to find out now and we're going to be in so much trouble" Brooke told her ticked off, making Julia sigh.

"Calm down, I can handle him…try to have fun" Serena pleaded.

They went from store to store happily buying everything that caught their eyes. At the last store Serena brought all the items to the counter to pay while Brooke and Julia waited patiently.

"I'm sorry but it declined Ms. Vanderwoodsen"

"Declined?" she laughed a little thinking it was a joke, she had never heard that word before.

"Ok…try this one" she pulled out another credit card.

"Declined again, I'm sorry"

"This has never happened to me before" she laughed nervously. Suddenly Serena displayed a annoyed look on her face. She pursed her lips together.

"I cannot believe this" she shook her head.

"Your dad froze the accounts"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dan, it was harmless, I took them shopping." she walked around the house with the phone against her ear. Brooke and Julia watched her walk from one end of the kitchen to the other worried that their one week sentence would turn into two.

"They were grounded…and you knew that." he was disappointed.

"I understand, but you cant just go and freeze accounts that belong to both of us"

"That is beside the point right now!, how will they ever learn?, you always do this" Serena rolled her eyes thinking he was being over dramatic.

'It wont happen again" she said bluntly.

"It better not, I hate being the bad guy Serena, but you always make me the bad guy"

"I do not, you are over analyzing this"

"I don't think I am" he groaned.

"Ok" she said.

"How did you manage to spend a hundred thousand dollars in under two hours?, that must be a world record" he still sounded mad.

"Dan, I'm sorry…I really am, I don't want to fight anymore"

"Sometimes I don't know who is harder to raise my daughters or my wife" Serena could feel her face get hot, he made her so angry, she was trying to apologize and he just wouldn't let it go.

"Ok, I'm done with this phone call" Serena hung up, she knew it was a bold choice but couldn't stand being on the phone with him any longer. For the remainder of Dan's business trip neither bothered to pick up a phone to call each other. This was not right and Serena knew it, but she didn't have anything to say to him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Did you talk to Dad?, are we getting another week?" Julia asked her sister.

"Nope…apparently it's not our fault, mom was the one that took us out and he doesn't blame us for wanting to go"

"Wow" Julia laughed.

"I know!, but we have to be good for the rest of the week, no leaving the house"

"I figured…what are we going to do tonight?"

"Old movies and popcorn?" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah!" she accepted. Brooke quickly ran to the family room and began looking through the movies.

"I want something old" Julia requested.

"Hmm, oh…ha-ha, I found the ultimate in old"

"What? Breakfast at Tiffany's?, we've watched that a billion times B"

"Not that old" she laughed holding up a DVD that was too familiar yet she hadn't seen it in years. The case was white and there was some writing on the spine. Music began once it was put in. Finally the picture cleared up to show a stage, little girl's dressed as fairies with wings on their backs twirled around.

"Which one are you?" Brooke asked.

"You cant tell?" she laughed. "The cutest one with the enormous smile on her face" they giggled.

"Dad must have watched the entire thing through the camera lens, at least mom got to see it" Brooke laughed.

"No, Dad was taping it because she wasn't there" Brooke stopped talking and continued to watch her sister spin in one place and finally the audience began to clap. The camera lifted up with Dan's standing ovation.

"What else is on here?" Julia fast forwarded to herself at five.

"_My name is Julia Lillian Blair Humphrey and I want to be an actress" _she smiled and winked at the camera.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke laughed hard.

"I found another one, it was hidden and mom wrote do not watch for 10 years on the front though" Julia said wiping the dust off the cover.

"Put it in, put it in!" Brooke sounded excited.

"What if it's like…porn or something?" Julia said eyes wide.

"Don't be a wussy, put it in" Julia hit play on the player.

It took a few seconds to load and finally there was their dad.

"_Good girl!" _he said excitedly. The camera was sitting on a table as baby Brooke shuffled and moved around from coffee table to coffee table on the hardwood floor.

"_Not even 13 months!, our baby is a genius!" _he laughed.

"Oh, I'm so cute!" Brooke giggled.

"Yeah, and Dad's so young" she laughed.

It cut out and started on another date. It was Julia now, she couldn't be more than six, her hair loosely in a French braid. The little blonde stared straight at the camera and narrated what was going to happen.

"_Ok, right now…we are going to..umm…we're going to…take a video of me and mommy…"_

"_Mommy and I" Dan corrected while filming her. _

"_Umm, yea…" _she giggled. _"Mommy and I, making Christmas cookies." _

They fast forwarded through the cookie baking part to something that looked more interesting.

"_Where did you get that cookie?" Dan asked Brooke. _

"_Mommy gived it to me" she didn't move from the tv that was playing the little mermaid. Dan continued to film her as she ate her cookie, her eyes glued to the television. _

"_Daddy stop!, I'm trying to watch my moobie" she whined turning away from him. _

"_Your moobie?" he laughed at the way she pronounced things. _

"Oh, little mermaid, watched it everyday of our lives" Brooke smiled and fast forwarded until they found a scene with

Serena laying on the floor with a pillow propping her head up. Julia and Brooke both sitting on opposite sides of her. The girls looked up at the screen attentively when they noticed what they were watching. The room went silent and Brooke hugged her knees with a solemn look on her face.

"_What does it sound like?" Dan asked the girls as they listened to Serena's stomach. _

"_It sounds like flutter flutter, like there are butterflies in there" Julia moved her arms up and down and laughed like Serena. _Neither of the girls laughed as they watched the video.

"_Mommy are you hungry?" Brooke asked her with her hands on her hips. _

"_I might be" she laughed. _

"_Do you hear anything else?" _

"_GLOP GLOP GLOP!" Brooke mimicked what she was hearing not moving her ear. Serena stroked Brooke's blonde hair that was sprawled on her stomach and smiled up at the camera. _

"_I don't think they are going to hear anything Dan." she smiled. _

"_They will" he assured her_

"_BUMP BUMP BUMP" she sounded goofy. He turned the camera screen around so they could see themselves. _

"_Bumbump bumbump bumbump" Julia said when it was her turn. She looked up at Dan and smiled happy to see herself in the camera. Putting her hands on her hips she posed and then smiled. _

"_Ok, superstar, what does it sound like?" he asked. _

"_Mommy's heart" she said not caring anymore. _

"_In her belly?" he said confused. _

"_What is it mommy?" Dan asked Serena. _

"_Should I tell them?" she asked. _

"_Yeah" he zoomed in to capture the moment. _

"…_It's a baby" she smiled at them, watching their expressions. _

Brooke lost all self-control and was weeping now.

"Brooke…" Julia hugged her sister.

"_A BABY!" Julia was thrilled. You could hear Dan laughing at her excitement in the background. _

"_Mommy, you keeping a baby in there?" Brooke sat down and put her ear to her stomach again. Serena laughed. _

"_Mommy!, it's a baby!?" Julia shrieked again. _

"_Yeah, a baby girl" she nodded happily. Julia jumped up and down, immensely excited. _

"_I'm the baby" Brooke looked up at her Dad with a sad expression on her face. _

"_Awww" Dan smiled. _

"_Um, daddy…I just…I just don't want to have baby right now" she looked right into the camera. _

"_Well that's okay because it's going to be awhile before the baby comes" _

The video cut out and started to another scene, it was short. Serena pointing at her due date on a calendar with a large baby bump in front of her. Julia couldn't help but to shed a few tears at this point, it was heartbreaking seeing how happy her parents were.

"_So do you think she's going to be early or late?" Dan asked Serena. _

"_Hmmm, well, we've had one of each…so I'm going to say the exact date…here's to hoping__**" **__she smiled while crossing her fingers. _

"_Alright, we'll see you in three weeks Hannah" _

If that statement were true the next video would have had a brand new baby in it. Instead the camera cut out and started a new scene. It was Brooke and Julia playing together, It wasn't of three sisters, just two,…two sisters and their little mermaid.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Review and let me know what you think of this one.

**Thank you for all the support and reviews I appreciate them so much. **

**-Faryn Queens **


	15. To remember or to forget?

_Flashback_

Serena woke up to an empty bed as usual. Dan was always gone on weekday mornings. Glancing over at the alarm clock it read 8:00. Dan would have already been sitting at his desk, on his second coffee of the day, with his voicemail and emails already checked. Serena wouldn't usually even been awake until he had began his Thursday morning board meeting. Yawning she sat up and noticed something on his pillow, a letter.

_Sorry about last night…meet me at the palace at 9 for some well deserved alone time_

_xoxo, I love you_

_Dan._

Serena smiled widely as she walked in the kitchen to see the coffee maker start. There had always been fresh coffee every morning because Dan set the machine to brew it just as she woke up. Pouring herself a cup she quickly grabbed the phone off the holder and began dialling. She was going to need more information.

"Dan Humphrey's office" his secretary answered.

"Hi, It's Serena" she said while picking at a muffin that sat in front of her.

"He's in conference, but I'll transfer" she put Serena on hold.

"Dan Humphrey" he answered.

"Hi Honey" she said happily. Dan quickly picked up the phone. Serena heard a click and then roars of laughter.

" Oh sorry, I didn't think… I'd be on speaker phone" she laughed.

"I really didn't think it was going to be you, what's up" he said.

"Well, some guy left me a note to meet him at the palace except he didn't mention what I should wear, what I should bring or who was going to baby-sit." she stuffed some muffin into her mouth.

"Something sexy, nothing and your mom" he answered. The conference room roared again.

"That didn't sound right did it?" he asked the room with a smirk.

"Ok" she laughed amused that people were listening to his phone call.

"Oh and I changed my mind, make it 6...because I want to take you out for dinner"

"Ok, see you then, I love you, but don't say it back or they'll laugh at you" Serena tried to spare his embarrassment.

"I love you" he said sincerely, without mumbling just before hanging up. Serena couldn't help but smile.

"Aww, how sweet' one of the men teased.

"Hey, have you seen his wife?, I'd tell her I love her too" he defended him.

"That was some important business call" one of the men said.

"Hey, I do what I want…this is my meeting!" Dan banged his fist on the table pretending he was some CEO on a power trip, they all laughed. Dan was fortunate that Thursday morning meetings weren't exactly crucial to the success of the company, they often joked around for the majority of them.

"Now where were we?" he asked on a serious note.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Wings?" Lily asked confused while standing at the door as Serena and her granddaughters walked in.

"She wont take them off" Serena sighed putting Brooke down.

"_Grandma_, I'm a fairy!' she announced with pink fairy wings on her back.

"I can see that,… and you are the prettiest fairy I've ever seen" Lily smiled.

"Bye sweetie" Serena bent down to Julia's level and gave her a hug.

"Mommy don't go! I lub you" Brooke looked sad as she held on to her tightly.

"I lub you too" he mimicked her.

"but, I have to go, Daddy's waiting for me and he's all alone" she convinced her. As Serena got in the elevator she could already here them begging Lily to watch little mermaid.

"Little mermaid it is" Lily agreed. Serena giggled just thinking about them and how adorable they were.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

They were in the same spots they stood in, the first time the went out together, except opposite. Serena looked up at Dan who was hunched over the balcony waiting for her. When he noticed she was there he gave her a naughty grin that she returned instantly. It wasn't a secret, they both knew why they were there. Serena bit her lip as Dan quickly he made his way down the stairs to meet with her.

"Hi, I'm Mike" he held out his hand introducing himself with a new name. Serena was taken aback and laughed a little. Something about how reserved he was playing made him seem so appealing.

"I'm…umm…Hannah" she held her hand out and he kissed it softly not taking his eyes of hers.

"What a beautiful name" he smiled not getting out of character for a second.

"Thank you" she blushed a little and giggled at how funny it was that he made her blush.

"You are incredibly beautiful…I hear you're some kind of model."

"You heard correctly"

"Would you like to join me for dinner _Hannah_?"

"I'd love to Mike" she accepted taking his hand. Serena noticed his wedding ring was off and quickly slid hers off into her purse. Tonight they weren't a married couple with children, they were two single people having a good time.

After copious amounts of wine and their impeccable dinner, Serena continued to laugh at Dan as he pretended his name was Mike and he didn't know her. It was so real that she was actually nervous, she was feeling tingly like being on a first date, but the wine could have been doing that. Glancing down at her watch she noticed it was nearly eight thirty and Brooke and Julia were probably getting ready for bed. Serena fought the urge to call them and continued to flirt with Dan,… Mike.

"I have a room here, would you like to join me upstairs?" he asked. Serena didn't say anything because of the large amount of wine in her mouth, she just nodded quickly.

"Let's go" she got up, hoping to get right to business.

"To be able to afford a room here you must have more money than you're letting on Mike" she said as they stood in the elevator.

"I have savings" he played coy . When the elevator opened, Dan handed her the key to their room and followed behind, as she opened the door to the luxury suite. It reminded her of walking into his candle lit bedroom except this time it was a large penthouse suite covered in rose petals and neither were nervous.

"Looks like you put a lot of effort into making it a sure thing." she sat on the bed and played with the red rose petals.

"We can just talk" he said, that made Serena crack up and Dan couldn't help but smile at her amusement.

"Come over here" Serena made room for him on the bed. She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his softly. It was the perfect 'first' kiss. When the finally broke apart Dan poured Serena a glass of champagne. Serena glanced at the bottle.

"That is a very expensive champagne Mike, I hope you didn't go through all this trouble for me" she took the glass that Dan handed her.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I stole this key from some rich guy"

"Ah, well I'm glad you did" she played along.

As hard as Serena tried she couldn't stop thinking about Brooke and Julia. When Dan left the room for a moment she quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialled, but he caught her before it started to ring.

"Who are you calling, your husband?" she smirked and pulled the phone down from her ear.

"My mom" she confessed putting her hand on hip, he gave her a eyebrow raise.

"Serena, You are suppose to free your mind tonight, you cant be worried about them, tonight is about us." he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I know, I know…I just want to say goodnight." she smiled largely hoping he would let her.

"_They_ are fine." he slipped the phone out of her hand. Serena's face looked a little disappointed.

"Dan, we've never gone away for the night without calling." he thought for a moment.

"Okay, five minutes" he handed the phone back to her.

Serena bit her lip and waited for someone to answer.

"Hi baby!" she sounded excited as Brooke picked up the phone. Dan listened to Serena happily tell each of them goodnight.

"Goodnight, I love you" she said, finally getting piece of mind.

Just before Serena said bye, Dan abruptly took the phone from her hand. Instead of hanging up, like she assumed he would, he talked. Dan smiled and spoke in his 'daddy' voice, and as Serena watched at how adorable he was, she about fell in love with him all over again. When he got off the phone he gave her a grin that made her melt, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his neck.

"Mike…?" she whispered as he rocked her back in fourth in somewhat of a dance.

"Yes?"

"As much as I appreciate the dinner and the wine, Tonight has made me realize that… I love my husband" she pulled away from him and he laughed at her as she dug through her purse and put her wedding ring back on.

"You're crazy" he smiled as she walked back over to him putting her arms back around his neck.

"and as much as I liked meeting Mike, I'd like to spend the rest of the night with my husband. Is that okay?" Dan didn't say anything, but as he let go of her waist and reached inside his pocket, placing his wedding ring back on, she took it as a yes.

"Bye Mike" she kissed him lightly.

"Bye Hannah" he returned.

"Well, If we're married,… I guess we can give up on the taking it slow part" he said seductively as reached his arm around her back and slowly unzipped her dress. Serena closed her eyes as she felt his hands run down her back.

"I was never good at the taking it slow part anyway" Serena breathed as she pulled Dan's tie towards her and kissed him passionately while he slipped both sleeves of her dress off her shoulders until the dress fell to the ground.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Present_

"So, what do you think?" Serena looked over Julia's English homework. She smiled brightly.

"You are definitely your father's daughter." Julia's face lit up.

"It's really that good?"

"yeah" she nodded almost hating to say it since she was still not speaking with Dan, but at the same time she couldn't disregard the fact that he was an amazing writer.

"But, you should still show him, I'm sure he'll find something to criticize" Serena smirked.

"He always does" Julia smiled back knowing her father too well.

"Oh mom before you leave, Can you sign this sheet for me, I want to switch from Spanish to Drama."

Serena was pleased to hear that her daughter was interested in the same things she was. She took the sheet from her and studied it. She recognized the entire notice. Constance Billiard emblem, headmistress signature at the bottom it brought her back.

_Dear parent/guardian,_

_Your son/ daughter would like to switch from Spanish 1S2 to Drama 1D7. We will need permission from you for your child to change courses._

Underneath the course outlines she noticed something that made her stomach drop she suddenly felt sick and a little dizzy.

_Drama 1D2 is an outline course that prepares the student to further their understanding of Shakespeare, improve and other such acting skills. This course is lead by Miss Rachel Carr. _Her signature directly underneath. Without hesitation Serena began;

"I don't want you doing this."

"Why?" Julia said confused.

"You are going to keep taking Spanish, You don't need to take Drama"

"Mom, that would be completely unfair, you took it!"

"Your dad would want you to take Spanish, I will enroll you in an acting class outside of school…but you aren't taking this course." She put her foot down.

"Mom…please"

"Julia, I don't have the energy to argue with you"

Julia couldn't believe her mom. Quickly pulling out a pen she forged her mother's signature, it wasn't a big deal, she did it all the time when she was away for work.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thinking about high school put a bad taste in her mouth, all the rumours all the gossip. Being there made her remember more of the bad than the good. Everywhere she looked, she saw familiar faces. Her teachers, her classmates, the girls that worshipped her, the girls that hated her. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Everyone there knew who she was, but not a soul bothered to come over to say hello. Standing alone she ordered herself a drink and pretended she was comfortable on her own. When Dan made promises he usually kept them but he most definitely wasn't there.

"You're here!" Blair walked up and hugged Serena.

"I wouldn't miss the 70 year anniversary of Constance and St. Judes" Serena said pathetically leaning against the bar with a near empty martini glass in hand.

"As much as we complain about high school, we had the best time here" Blair reminded her.

"I'd still never want to go through it again." Serena sighed looking at a group of people as they laughed and reminisced about the good old days.

"Though I'm glad we're not the main headliner of Gossip Girl anymore" Blair watched some young girls gossiping with their cell phones out.

"Back in the day we would give those girls a run for their money with our gossip" Blair laughed.

"I'll drink to that" finished her drink, and ordered another with Blair.

"Hey Nate" Serena smiled as he approached the bar, happy that she wasn't alone.

"Serena" he nodded. "Blair, can I talk to you for a moment?" Blair reluctantly got up from her barstool and followed him, leaving Serena alone again, she got up and followed.

"Nate what are you doing here?" Blair questioned making sure Chuck wasn't looking.

"I went to St. Judes…remember?" he laughed a little.

"I know… but what are you doing over here?…near me?" she spoke through tightened lips.

"Blair C'mon, we can avoid each other like the plague…that would be too suspicious" he lifted his eyes to examine the room before continuing.

"I just wanted to tell you, Alana is out of town tomorrow…" he said looking over his shoulder.

"I'll be over at eight." she said quietly as possible. They parted ways. Serena stood behind her unable to digest the words she was hearing.

"Blair?" Serena looked up at her friend, she heard everything and couldn't deny it.

"What?" Blair pretended nothing was happening.

"How long has this been going on?" she sounded completely volatile towards her friend.

"Don't worry about it, it's none of your business" Blair said protectively excusing herself from the situation.

"Blair!" she tried to follow her to get some explanation, but Blair was quick and disappeared.

Serena couldn't believe how angry she was with Blair. All these years she would make Chuck out to seem like a villain but she was doing the exact same thing, with his business partner, and best friend. There weren't enough excuses to make that okay. Leaning on the wall, wishing she never came, she noticed her husband approach the bar.

"Oh,…you decided to show up" Serena crossed her arms attacking him before he had a chance to say hello.

"Well, I did promise" he barely communicated looking away from her to order himself a drink. When the bartender handed him his shallow glass, he continued.

"I keep my promises" he left a tip on the counter and disappeared into a crowd of people without giving her another look.

"Dan?" he heard a familiar voice but didn't quite recognize the woman in front of him.

"It's been awhile" she said smiling with her hand out, Dan suddenly recognized her by the smile.

"Rachel?" he shook her hand pleasantly surprised. A shorter haircut and years of aging made her nearly unrecognizable.

"I have to tell you, that daughter of yours, what a talent" she lit up. Dan smiled proudly, but was still somewhat surprised she was working there after all the drama in high school.

"Especially her essays, I couldn't believe the quality of her writing. When I saw her last name, I knew it wasn't a coincidence."

"I guess all the bedtime stories paid off" he laughed making Rachel giggle.

"Miss Carr" Serena walked herself up to Dan and Rachel in what seemed like a flirtatious encounter. A bright smile helped her pretend she was comfortable with them speaking.

"Oh, hi Serena" Rachel smiled.

"You still work here?" Serena asked even though she already knew.

"I do…took some time away for obvious reasons…." she tried to hide her shame by changing the subject.

" I was just telling Dan what a pleasure your daughter is to teach. She is captivating on the stage, she really is something special." Serena was caught off guard. What was she talking about?, Serena forbid Julia from taking that course.

"I'm surprised she isn't already a big star. I'm definitely going to have her as the lead in our musical production at the end of the year, she's just so talented." Serena was started to get resentful of Rachel telling her things she already knew.

"I know, I'm her mother, I know she's talented" Serena nodded her head defensively, a hint of ice queen flashed in her eyes.

"There is something so poised and graceful about the way she moves, I assume she go that from you." Rachel continued talking not taking cue from Serena's hint to stop.

"Well, its not from her father." Serena joked a little trying to be a pleasant as possible, but flashing Dan a quick eye roll as Rachel continued to praise their daughter.

"She's academically complex in her thinking and writing…," she laughed a little before continuing.

"If I didn't know any better I would think Dan wrote some of her essays himself, I mean yours were so, so good" she put her hand on his shoulder. Serena watched her place her hand on him. All she could think about was pulling her hand off of him and telling her she was being inappropriate. Fuming, she knew she had to remove herself from the situation before saying something she might regret. Pretending she knew more about her daughter than she did was one thing, but worshipping her husband was going too far.

"I assure you, she writes her own." Serena said with a cold stare before excusing herself.

"If you know what's best for you…," Serena whispered in Dan's ear in a threatening way.

"You'll come with me" she walked away quickly.

"Nice seeing you" Dan said before leaving Rachel standing alone.

"Serena, what was that?" he asked with his palms up.

"You're perfect daughter with the perfect essays…deliberately went behind my back."

Serena stood with her arms crossed, Dan standing behind her waiting to see where this was going. Julia noticed her mom standing motioning for her to join her in private.

"What is it?" she looked nervous having her dad standing behind her for what looked like support.

" Miss Carr was just telling me that you are her favourite student." She pursed her lips together. Julia's eyes rushed from her dad and back to her mom.

"…Mom, what's the big deal?"

" You don't understand,…I told you **no** and you completely went behind my back."

"I love that class" she looked up at her mom not understanding what was so wrong.

"How dare you forge my signature." If Serena didn't want to be like her mother, she was failing miserably.

"I'm not switching back to Spanish" Julia said seriously.

"Yes, you will be" Serena said calmly nodding. Julia looked at her dad waiting for him to say something, but he didn't, she didn't know what to say or do.

"…fine" tears built up in her eyes as she ran away.

"She's definitely grounded" Serena said quietly to Dan as Julia walked away.

"I think you need to listen to yourself, you're overreacting" he held her arm.

"How am I?, she went behind my back and forged my signature Dan" she couldn't believe he wasn't seeing eye to eye with her.

"I think she should be allowed to take the course, she's obviously excelling' he said calmly.

"Dan, she's taking Spanish" she said as she put her foot down.

"Wait, this isn't about her and drama is it?, are you forbidding her from taking it because Rachel teaches that class?" he said sympathetically knowing how it always bothered her.

"No!" she was getting frustrated. "It's about her forging my signature…how dare she?, she's…" Dan cut her off noticeably angry.

"she has to forge your signature…YOU'RE NEVER HOME!" he said loudly trying to get her to see through her crazy.

"Oh and I suppose you deserve father of the year?, Don't give me that, you're never around either" she said coldly, but proud of herself for not being scared to say it.

"Yeah, you're right…when she was little I had to watch all her dance recitals and piano performances on video…no wait…that was you" Serena opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything to redeem herself as Dan walked away.

"Hey beautiful" Dan said sitting down beside his daughter.

"I suppose I'm grounded" she said trying to fix her mascara.

"No" he took her hand.

"I just don't understand, why it's such a big deal Dad"

"No, this isn't about you, it's about me and mom. We have some unresolved issues, I guess you could say" he put his arm around her.

"Oh, so can I take the course" she looked up.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want you to miss your lead role in the musical production" he said with an excited look on his face.

"What?" she smiled, her eyes looking straight at him for answers.

'You got it" he gave her the good news

"I did!?" she hugged him tightly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As if the night wasn't bad enough for the Humphrey family, A familiar thing happened, cell phones with all different ringers and volumes went off all at once.

**It was a safe bet to say that the talented and brilliant Julia Humphrey got her good looks from her mother and her morals and good nature from her father. These photos leave us to think otherwise…Just take a look. Julia Humphrey seems to be more like her mother than we once thought…drunk, and stumbling over he own feet. Is our Queen really who we think she is? Serena VDW had some doozies back in her day, we hope for the sake of gossip that J. H. will too. I'll keep you posted, as always xoxo you know you love me. **

"Oh, this is great" she handed the phone over to Dan who examined it and shook his head at how ridiculous it was getting.

"Let's go" he took her by the hand. Proud of how mature she was about it, Dan went to find Brooke who had a mortified look on her face.

"We're going home' Dan told her.

"Have you seen this lovely piece of work" Julia handed her phone to Brooke.

"J, I'm so sorry, I really didn't think it would get out, They promised me they wouldn't send it…but you know those girls…" she spoke quickly trying to defend herself as Dan paid the valet not hearing a thing.

"I'm not even worried about it, I could care less…I'm too upset with mom." Brooke looked relieved and Julia suddenly realized what her sister was saying as she slid into the backseat.

"Wait?…you took this picture?…why would you do that?" Julia sat up straight waiting for an answer.

"I was mad at you…and I was thinking about posting it…but then we made up and I changed my mind…I'm sorry it got out" Julia shook her head angrily.

"I cant believe you, …I would never do something like that to you."

"You just said you could care less about it J"

"That was before my own sister went behind my back and did something so cruel to me. I could expect this from anyone of those girls you hangout with, but not you" she said disappointed.

"I'm sorry" Brooke frowned.

"Don't,… just don't talk to me" she got out her phone and started replying to all the text messages that her friends sent, hoping she was okay.

"Whoa, Dad…where's mom?" Brooke looked around.

"She's still in there" he said backing out of his spot, obviously still angry with her.

"Well aren't we going to wait for her?" Brooke asked.

"She can take a cab"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**I hope you liked it, Review and let me know what you thought. **

**-Faryn Queens**


	16. Healthy Marriage

The cobblestone was soaking wet and the breeze was chilly. She stood outside alone rubbing her arms and trying to stay warm. Serena couldn't believe Dan took off without her. There weren't enough nasty words to call him at this point, she hated him, and she could say that with absolute certainty, she hated him. Realizing she should have worn a coat she went back inside to wait for her driver. Crossing her arms and watched everyone else have fun, she could have cried when she thought about her long going fight with Dan, but at the same time she was still mad at him. Serena watched as Chuck danced with Holly on his feet, he eventually picked her up and spun her in circles making her giggle. Blair crept up behind Chuck for a kiss. Serena smiled somewhat confused as she waited for a chance to say bye. Chuck and Blair being sweet said a lot about Serena's marriage. Despite the recent news of Blair visiting Nate secretly, Serena still felt as though her best friend's marriage was thriving as hers was slowly falling apart. How could that be? Serena and Dan were meant for each other, at least she thought they were. Once her driver called to let her know he was waiting outside, Serena stood and really wanted to give Blair a piece of her mind, instead she left her with some advice.

"I know from experience,… It's not worth it" Blair looked up at Serena confused. Before she had a chance to ask all the questions she desperately wanted to know, Serena was on her way out the door.

"Have a goodnight Blair" she smiled weakly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Flashback_

"He has the most beautiful bone structure…don't you think?." Darcy asked a colleague while watching Dan search for something.

"I suppose" the woman stared at him with a hand under her chin.

"Don't stare!" she said loudly making the woman jump. Dan approached closer and Darcy pretended she was hard at work.

"Have you seen the mail cart by chance?" he asked her.

"Umm,…no…I'm sorry" she replied not looking at him. As Dan walked away Darcy wouldn't stop talking about him.

"Wow that suit looks so good on him, it's Armani" she said like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"You're in love with Dan Humphrey!" her friend came to the conclusion.

"No, I'm not!" she looked at her friend like she was crazy.

"Yes you are… your face went bright red when he talked to you"

"Shh!, It's just a crush…but I mean, what's not to like?' she glanced back.

Both watched him intently waiting for him to leave, as soon as he was gone they broke out into hysterics, they giggled together before a handsome man approached Darcy's desk.

"Hey, I'm looking for Chuck Bass"

"Do you have an appointment?" Darcy asked professionally.

"I'm Nate Archibald, I'm a good friend of his. I'll be working for the company in the fall" he explained.

"Well for starters this is the Fifth floor, Mr. Bass is on the eighteenth." Nate felt a little embarrassed.

"Thank you" he proceeded to the elevators.

"Okay, Dan's all yours, this one is mine" Darcy's friend pointed at Nate with her eyes glued to him.

"Good" Darcy said relieved that she would have no competition for Dan.

"oh, and he has a cute butt" she laughed as he turned around and got in the elevator.

"Alana!" Darcy pushed her friend playfully.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nate's reason for visiting Chuck on that particular day was that Chuck was getting married in less than twenty four hours and it was time for his bachelor party. Chuck didn't hesitate to grab his coat when he noticed Nathaniel Archibald standing in his doorway with a devious grin on his face. The music blared so loud at the club, they had to scream across the table to talk to each other.

"To Chuck" they all clinked their glasses together.

"You are about to be Mr. Blair Waldorf, how does that feel?" Dan asked ordering another round of drinks.

"I'm just glad the wedding plans and constant date changing will finally be over" he yelled across the table.

After copious amounts of alcohol and a couple lap dances for Chuck, it was time to retire. Chuck would be getting married at two o'clock the next day and didn't wish to have a hangover. The large group of men sat around the table saying goodbye and good luck to him.

"Finally you're joining the old ball and chain club" Nate joked patting Chuck on the back. Dan said nothing, he never thought of being married to Serena as something that weighed him down, although, he knew that Nate felt that way about Vanessa.

"Alright gentlemen, I need sleep, I'm getting married tomorrow" Chuck said walking out with Nate while yawning.

"What happened to the Chuck Bass I know?" Nate asked with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked confused.

"You usually wouldn't call it a night at,…" he lifted his watch.

"Midnight, or drink as little as you did tonight…Pretty sure Humphrey drank you under the table" Nate said like it was pathetic.

"Nathaniel, I'm getting married tomorrow and I don't want a hangover, I don't think Blair would like it either" he smirked before getting into his limo.

"Chuck c'mon" he urged him to stay out and party with him.

"I'm staying at the Palace tonight, Blair and her superstitions. We can't see each other before the wedding…you can come with if you want" Chuck offered.

"I actually already have a room" he swallowed like he was ashamed.

"Why?"

"Vanessa and I haven't really been doing well, I moved out a couple days ago"

"Get in" he slid to the other side of the limo to give Nate some room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**We cordially request your presence at the marriage of our daughter,**_

_**Miss Blair Cornelia Waldorf**_

_**To**_

_**Mr. Charles Bartholomew Bass**_

_**On Saturday the Fifth of February at 2:00 p.m.**_

_**Palace Hotel, Grand Ballroom. **_

_**81st**__** street, Manhattan, New York **_

It was such an elegantly designed wedding. The décor was all of purple and white giving the entire ballroom a calm and serene look. Lilacs and lavender were placed in elevated crystal vases that sat at every table as a center piece. Although the decorations were calm and peaceful, the bride was not.

"SERENA, WHERE IS MY MOTHER!?" Blair was getting anxious, and even though everything was going smoothly, Blair would find something to complain about.

"My headband wont stay on, watch" she moved her head from side to side in effort to get the white flowered headband to fall off. Eleanor watched her daughter shake her head.

"Blair honey, if you **don't** shake your head like you're having a seizure then it will stay on throughout the entire ceremony" Eleanor explained to her neurotic daughter. Serena took it from her and placed it perfectly back on her head. Just then there was a knock at the door. Serena quickly answered opening it only a crack to make sure it wasn't Chuck, he had been trying to get a peek at Blair's dress for weeks now and Blair would have called off the wedding if he had seen it before the ceremony.

"You" she smiled at Dan who was wearing a black Versace suit with purple cummerbund, matching all the other groomsmen. Serena closed the door behind her to make sure Blair didn't scream at her again to keep the door closed.

"You look amazing" he took her hand as she did a little spin.

"I have a delivery for the bride, from Chuck" he handed a small box to Serena and gave her a quick kiss.

"See you soon" she smiled.

"Blair, we have a little present from your groom" Serena announced to all the women of the wedding party. They all awed with delight. Blair grabbed the box from her hands in a hurry.

"Diamond earrings" she smiled lightly.

"Shall we put them on?" Eleanor asked her daughter.

"No!, they don't go with my dress, I've had these picked out for over a year mother" she batted her hand away and looked in the mirror to see her original earrings. They were encrusted with diamonds and a few violet coloured gemstones to match the wedding colours.

"Where is my bouquet?" she looked around.

"Right here" Serena said quickly trying to keep her calm.

"Blair you look beautiful nothing is going wrong, just take a breather." Serena smiled.

"I cant!" she cried a little.

"Honey" Serena hugged her remembering how she felt on her wedding day.

"You are finally going to be Mrs. Bass" Serena sighed dreamily hoping Blair would feel better and she did.

"Thank you…Well it would have been sooner but you had to go and get yourself knocked up" Blair said it like it was all Serena's fault. Serena took a deep breath and bit her tongue with a fake smile.

There were so many things wrong with that sentence that Serena wanted to correct. Like the fact she didn't purposely get pregnant and that Blair's wedding was postponed because she decided she didn't want to marry Chuck, not because Serena was pregnant. Serena didn't dare bring up anything that would upset Blair.

"Excuse me!" Blair pushed past all the women frantically.

"Here calm your nerves" Eleanor handed Blair a glass of champagne.

"No mother, I'm not going to crawl down the aisle, drunk." she pushed the glass away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The guest list consisted of nearly 1,000 people. Intimate and private wasn't in Blair's plans, she wanted it big and she got it big. The bridesmaids stood in dark purple, long gowns. The groomsmen had matching purple cummerbunds and ties. Blair's dress made her look like a princess, it held her tight near the top giving her just the right amount of cleavage and fanned out into long, white fabric, hitting the floor making her look much taller than she was. Her hair fell down her back in loose deep brown locks and on top of her head, of course, sat a white headband covered in little white and purple flowers. Blair was glowing when she walked down the aisle, not a tear was shed she was too excited to see Chuck waiting at the other end of the aisle.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Beautiful, elegant and touching. Pictures were being taken right, left and center. After dinner it was time for toasts. Nate's best man toast was quick and to the point before he sat down beside Vanessa who probably spoke five words to him all night. Serena's toast made everyone laugh.

"I'll be right back" Blair whispered to Serena when she sat down.

Harold stood. 'I'd like to make a toast to the bride and groom." Serena quickly stood up.

"Let me go and find the bride first" she said making the crowd laugh again.

"Might be a good idea" he smiled taking a seat.

"Blair?, your dad is about to make a toast so hurry" she urged while she touched up her makeup. Blair stood in the stall not making a peep.

"Blair, you better not be doing what I think you're doing" she said angrily turning to see her best friend who appeared from the stall with tears in her eyes.

"Blair…you need help" Serena walked over and rubbed her back.

"Serena, it's not that, it hasn't been that for months"

'Then what is it Blair?" Serena said concerned.

"…I'm pregnant, I mean I think I am" her words caught Serena off guard.

"Whoa, slow down." Serena's eyes widened.

'I haven't taken a test officially…but I've been having morning sickness all week, I assumed it was nerves because it was getting close to the wedding. Now I'm starting to worry. I felt dizzy while we had our first dance and I shouldn't have ordered the fish because I can't stomach it right now" Blair spoke quickly.

"…ok,…umm…ok," Serena tried to think of plan to keep Blair calm.

"I'm going to run out and get you a pregnancy test as soon as we listen to your dad's speech"

When Serena ran back in from the drugstore she clumsily tripped on the carpet and fell to the ground, the brown bag emptied it's contents and a woman quickly helped her pick it up.

"Oh my" Eleanor said handing the test back to Serena.

"Oh that's for B…" she looked up noticing it was Eleanor she quickly backtracked.

"That's just for me" it just blurted out.

"Yes, I can see that" Eleanor laughed.

"Please don't tell anyone Eleanor, it's not a for sure thing"

"My lips are sealed dear" Eleanor smiled as Serena stood up and ran into the Bathroom to find Blair.

"Serena, don't let anyone in"

"I wont"

"I cant believe I'm taking a pregnancy test on my wedding day"

"I can't either" she laughed.

"I can't look, you do it" Blair shielded her eyes.

"Ok…ready?" Serena asked.

"yeah…" Blair said not sure.

"Wait no!" she yelled. Serena looked down and back up at Blair.

"Do you want to know?" Serena asked again without her expression changing.

"Ok I'm ready" Blair smoothed her wedding dress out and waited.

"…you're going to be a mommy" she smiled a little. Blair screamed excitedly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she jumped up and down a little. Then immediately remembered the last time she jumped up and down this excited was when she found out she wasn't pregnant, when she had her scare in high school. Someone jiggled the bathroom door trying to get in.

"You can't come in here, it's occupied!" Serena yelled at the door as Blair and her jumped up and down celebrating.

When they sat back down at the table, Blair and Serena shared a knowing grin. Dan noticed it and whispered in Serena's ear.

"Are you by any chance pregnant?" he asked. Serena laughed hard, Eleanor must have said something.

"Absolutely not" she downed her glass of champagne before Blair placed her glass in front of Serena. Dan smiled at Serena understanding as she held her finger up to her lips and said "Shh"

_Present_

Serena knocked on the big door, it had just started to rain again and she was sure she looked like a drown rat. She was hoping she was soaked by the time Dan came to the door so he would feel somewhat bad about abandoning her. Dan looked through the peep hole before answering, he was positive it was her but also wouldn't have been surprised if she decided to stay at a hotel for the night.

"Hello" she said with a fake grin. Dan said nothing but made his way up the stairs.

"Thanks for leaving me" Serena said sarcastically as she followed him.

"I'm going to bed" Dan said not wanting to talk to her. Serena followed watching him approach their bedroom.

"What, do you think you're doing?" she said crossing her arms. Dan looked around confused.

"_You_ can sleep in the guest room" she said so angry she bit back all the nasty words she wanted to use. Dan looked at the ground and then back at her before he turned around and headed for the guestroom not wanting to continue this argument.

"We'll talk tomorrow" Serena said feeling as though she was a little harsh. Dan didn't say a word he practically kicked the guestroom door open and slammed it shut making her flinch. Serena stood outside for a few minutes thinking about knocking on the door to invite him back into their room. To her surprise he opened it and walked out.

"What are you doing?" he said as he walked downstairs.

"Nothing" she followed him to the kitchen and watched him fill a glass of water.

"I'm really mad at you right now" Serena said quietly.

"Yeah I figured, _I am _sleeping in the guestroom" he pointed out.

"Well it's not like you weren't asking for it" she leaned against the archway.

"I don't want to talk about this now" he said sternly.

"Dan, we have to talk about this, or we're just going to keep fighting until one of moves out for good" she said urging him to talk to her.

"Serena, I have to work tomorrow, I don't have time to spend all night fighting with you" he pleaded for her to move out of the way.

"Maybe that's the problem…that you're always at work" Dan closed his eyes angrily not wanting to hear it.

"What exactly are we fighting about?, first it's trust, next it's parenting, now it's work, pick one topic at a time Serena!" he yelled as he pushed past her.

"Dan this really isn't healthy, we need to talk" Dan turned back to her.

"You know what?, you don't know what a healthy marriage is!… Your mother has been married four times…you're slacking, you should be on your…what?…third by now?"

"I'm not my mother!" she said offended.

"Could have fooled me tonight!" he yelled remembering how she handled the situation with Julia. Serena grew with anger and without hesitation she slapped him so hard on the face she scared herself a little. Dan closed his eyes obviously angry.

"Well, that's _not_ a sign of a healthy marriage" he said dryly with his eyes still shut. When he opened them, he found his wife giggling at his comment but trying to stay serious.

"You're laughing, you just slapped me in the face and now you're laughing." he said appalled.

"That's…not…a healthy…" she laughed so hard between words. Dan smiled unable to hold his anger, he shook his head trying to stop cracking up with her, this was serious.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she giggled before kissing his cheek and getting him ice before they sat on a couch and talked about anything but their issues.

"So, we really need to talk about us" They walked up the stairs together.

"Yeah, we will, but right now, I'm way too tired" Dan said walking to the guestroom.

"Babe" Serena pointed to their bedroom, instead of going with her he shook his head.

"Goodnight" he said looking up at her before slowly closing the door behind him.

"Wait" Serena looked pained as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dan kissed Serena slowly pecking at her bottom lip.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he kissed her one last time before grabbing hold of the door knob and pulling it closed.

"Dan…" Serena frowned.

"Goodnight babe" he closed the door leaving Serena. She felt so helpless at that moment, a tear rolled down her cheek as she climbed into her big empty bed.

So, I just used this chapter to tie up some loose ends, trying to make my story less confusing.

Hope you liked it, I have two chapters already written, except they don't quite fit with what's happening in the story right now. I also just want to know what you guys want to see happen. So review with absolutely anything you would like to happen. Give me some ideas, chances are I will definitely use them and give credit for the ideas for sure.

-Faryn Queens xoxo


	17. Julia

**Here's my quick update!!!!, I'm proud of myself for getting it up this fast. **

**I just read my entire fic start to finish a couple days ago. I've realized, it's pretty confusing and open ended. So I'm really trying to tie it all together, if things seem out of place, it's because it was mentioned in another chapter, and I brought it in to tie it up, or it's coming up in another chapter. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews. **

_Flashback_

They were nervous to say the least. Babies didn't come with instructions, and they had to take her home today. Dan made several jokes to the nurses about them coming home with him.

"I'm serious" he said deadpanning, making them all giggle.

Dan drove well below the speed limit the entire drive home while Serena didn't take her eyes off her precious little baby, who she still didn't believe was hers. Julia was such a good baby already and Serena almost wished she would cry so she could pick her up and console her.

When they got to their apartment, Dan and Serena both watched her sleep for a few moments not saying a word. Julia looked like an angel and Serena hoped she would wake up soon.

"Umm…We have a baby" Dan pointed at her making Serena giggle.

"I know" Serena looked at her affectionately.

"I wish she would wake up" Dan finally said what Serena had been thinking the entire time.

"Let's wake her" she whispered with a sneaky grin.

"I guess we should, so she'll sleep tonight" Serena nodded excitedly.

"I cant do it, she looks so peaceful, you do it" Serena said.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"I don't want to be the bad guy" Dan agreed and bent down to the basinet and tickled the tiny palm of her hand, she moved her lips just slightly making Dan smile.

"Oh, she's so cute" he smiled looking up at Serena who was starting to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly seeing she was upset.

"I just remembered that her nursery is green' she crinkled her face up and cried.

"What's wrong with green?" he asked sympathetically knowing she was having a little mood swing. The nurses told him to expect baby blues for the first few days.

"Look at her Dan, she's a perfect little girl and she has to sleep in a green room, every other little girl gets a pink room!" she cried harder.

"Serena, it's a beautiful room" he stood up and kissed her.

"Green is a boy colour " she buried her head in her hands and wept.

"Green is not a boy colour, it's a calm colour" Dan wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Go look at it" he said, Serena shook her head stubbornly as Dan pulled her up off the couch.

"Go on" he kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't want to, I hate it" she refused. Dan pulled her by the arms over to the door.

"Open it" he said firmly while standing behind her. Serena reluctantly took hold of the door knob and pulled it open. She inhaled loudly when she looked around to see that the entire room that was once green, was now a gentle pink and there were fresh pink and purple flowers throughout. Her eyes panned around to see a mobile above the crib that spun around little, stuffed shoes and handbags and a large letter J fixed to the wall.

"…Dan" she squeaked with tears streaming down her face. Dan stood with his hands in his pockets hoping she liked it.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Mhmm!" she continued to cry as she wrapped her arms around him.

After every family member had come to see the new baby Dan and Serena began to put her to bed for the first time on their own. Less than three hours after putting her to sleep, they were both getting up to newborn cries.

"Right on time" Dan said sleepily hearing faint cries from the baby monitor. A tired Serena shimmied out of their king size bed, she couldn't get up fast enough, her baby finally needed her and she was relieved. Walking into the large newly pink room without turning on the light. Serena picked up her baby girl and kissed her on the head. Julia's little legs were bent up towards her chin making her look like a tiny little ball and Serena couldn't get over how cute she was.

"Hi beautiful" she sat in the rocking chair and rocked back and fourth while nursing.

"Hey" Dan whispered while watching her from the doorway, hoping he wouldn't startle her. Serena looked up and smiled before looking back down at her beautiful baby who was wide awake. Serena's beautiful blonde hair covered her face and Dan pulled it aside so he get in for a kiss. Serena kissed him back and pulled away slowly.

"How did you know?" she said referring to the paint colour.

"I knew she was a girl and tried to get you to wait, but you were persistent about painting it green… once she was born I thought you would rethink the colour." he smiled.

"Thank you" she held his face and smiled at him lovingly. Dan smiled at her adoringly.

"I love you so much" Dan said, Serena pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you too" she smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Present_

Dan and Serena slept in separate beds all week long. They hardly spoke, Brooke and Julia started to become wise to their avoidance of each other. Passing glances and nods were all they shared for days, and Serena was getting to the point where she wanted to scream. Trying to talk to him was excruciating, he used one word to answer to every question which made her even more frustrated. Despite the somewhat of a 'make-up' the week prior, they hadn't kissed each other or bothered to talk about anything other than; weather or how the girls were getting home from school in over seven days.

Serena walked into the kitchen in her robe.

"Good morning" she said to Dan who was dressed in a formal suit.

"Morning" he said dryly before slipping his coffee cup off the table and leaving the room. Serena pretended nothing was wrong, but the sadness had shown through her eyes, worrying Julia.

"Mom?" Julia said looking up at Serena who was clearly upset.

"What's wrong?" Serena took a breath before she answered her.

"Nothing…" she crossed her arms lightly and changing the subject.

"We have a fitting today at noon then you have a piano lesson at 1 o-clock, and at six you have dance" Serena told her while looking at the calendar.

"I know" she said slightly disappointed that she couldn't spend her Saturday like every other girl her age.

"I almost forgot, you need new headshots…tomorrow? After tutoring?" Serena suggested.

"Yeah…okay" she sighed.

Julia felt like she was pulled in two different directions her entire life. Her mother had fame aspirations for her, putting her in modelling, acting, dancing. Which brought about fashion shoots, dress fittings and recitals. Her dad pushed her towards things that looked good on college applications; piano lessons, student council, tutoring, and every club she could get her hands on including soccer teams and tennis lessons. On top of all the extra circulars, Julia was expected to maintain high average grades.

Dan and Serena treated their daughters differently when it came to report cards. Julia effortlessly made high grades her entire life, and when she brought home a good grade, it was just expected, not outstanding. When Brooke brought home a great grade they were over the moon.

"Wait, I have a paper due on Monday, can we do the headshots another day?" she remembered.

"…Julia, how long have you known about this paper?" Serena turned to her.

"Just a few days, but I've had so many play rehearsals, I really couldn't find the time" Serena cringed remembering that Dan had let her take Miss Carr's class, she could have snapped just thinking about it.

"Well, you should have done it before now…I cant find another time for me to go with you!" she said angrily still thinking about Dan.

"It's okay, I'll just take a zero, I have a 95 in that class anyway" Serena gave her a sceptical look and Dan overheard her.

"No, you _will not, _get writing now" Dan said thinking about her shiny, blemish free record.

"Ok, I'll figure it out" she sighed before heading to her room.

Dan and Serena were left together in the same room.

"I'm going to go over to the office for awhile" he said apologetically.

"…what else is new" she put on a sarcastic smile without looking at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Flashback_

Darcy was ecstatic when she got in the elevator, she was assigned to be Dan Humphrey's assistant and secretary. Standing in the elevator with a pleased look on her face, Alana had to ask her what was going on.

"I've been assigned to the eighteenth!" she shrieked a little.

"Nice work Darcy…Nate?"

"Nope"

"Ok, Chuck or Dan?"

"…" she nothing with a devious grin on her face.

"You little bugger!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Darcy took deep breaths before walking in.

"Hello…Darcy right?" he asked not taking the time to look at her face or even notice her new haircut or outfit she bought promptly on finding out she would be working for him.

"Umm.." she didn't have time to say yes, he already assigned her some jobs.

"No, Chuck wants it bigger than that." Dan continued with the call he had on hold.

"I cant give you the go ahead, that's ridiculous, you'll have to talk to Chuck, I have a meeting to run…" he paced around his office.

Darcy watched him argue on the phone and started filing, she couldn't take her eyes off him, until he closed his door behind him. Dan was the epitome of Darcy's ideal man ; Handsome, powerful and rich…check, check, double check.

When Darcy was nearly done with the enormous stack of files on her desk the phone rang. She wasn't quite sure how to answer it since Dan had yet to give her the rundown of his office.

"Hello…Dan…Humphrey's office." she stuttered a little.

"Oh hello" the voice was lovely.

"Who's this?" the woman on the phone asked with a slightly confused but excited laugh.

"I'm the new secretary, Darcy" she announced feeling super important.

"Oh, right. I hope you're having a good first day" she said genuinely.

"I hope Dan isn't making you work too hard, Can I talk to him ?, it's Serena." she said _Serena, _like Darcy should have known who she was.

"oh sure." Darcy stared at the phone trying to figure out how to transfer the call into his office. There were so many buttons. She knocked on his door.

"Sabrina?… is on line 2..." she said quietly trying not to disturb his conversation on line 1. Dan smiled widely.

"Serena." he corrected her and laughed, making Darcy's face instantly go red. Dan right away got off the phone with the business partners and picked up line 2.

"Hey" he said happily. Darcy watched and soon realized this wasn't a business call. He had been on the phone all morning and not once did he sound this happy, she picked up the phone to listen in on his call.

"Oh, yeah…sounds good, ok I love you, bye." Dan hung up and walked into Darcy's office, she quickly put the receiver down and pretended she was still filing.

"Here's some more work for you, I need all these faxed to the companies written above them and then I need you to get Bass to sign them…oh and then if you could type all this up, that would be great" he said without hesitation handing her mounds of papers he had written up.

Darcy did as he said, three hours later when it was all done, she was back at her desk, she never knew working for Dan would be so much work, he did more than she thought. Dan was gone for lunch, and she slowly walked into his office, it was large with an amazing view of the city, she sat at his desk and imagined she was Chuck Bass and owned the company. Something at his desk caught her eye, a framed picture of a woman, she was gorgeous. It looked like a headshot from a model's portfolio, her dream man had a girlfriend. But, Dan Humphrey was everything Darcy wanted, and a gorgeous blonde with a lovely voice wasn't going to stop her. The door creaked open and she jumped in her skin, walking quickly back to her desk she noticed it wasn't Dan.

"Oh hi, you must be Darcy." Serena held out her hand with a bubbly smile. Darcy shook it reluctantly looking up at the statuesque blonde.

"I'm Serena" she put her hand on her chest. Darcy right away noticed that she smelled great and was more beautiful in person.

"Dan's gone on lunch." she told Serena.

"Yeah, I'm early…usually he goes and gets us something and we sit in his office for his lunch hour."

"Oh" Darcy spit out not knowing what else to say. Dan walked in at that moment.

"Here's your lunch" Dan said handing a bag to Serena who smiled at him adoringly.

"Oh yum!" she said excited taking the bag from Dan and peeking in to see what it was. Darcy was surprised, looking at Serena's figure she was almost positive Serena didn't eat, at least not food anyway.

"Oh Serena this is Darcy, Darcy this is my wife Serena" he introduced. _Wife!, _Darcy's heart skipped as she looked for a ring on Serena's finger. It was definitely there in all it's large sparkly glory.

"We've met." Serena explained. Dan looked at Serena a little confused for some reason.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She's with Nate" Serena said still digging through the bag.

"He loves taking her around the office to visit people." Serena laughed.

"Yeah well, she's a babe magnet." he winked at Serena and she raised her eyebrows as if to ask, how would you know that? Darcy hoped they were talking about a dog, but knew she was wrong when Nate walked in with a tiny little girl in his arms a few moments later. She was the most beautiful baby that Darcy had ever seen and she couldn't deny that.

"Delivery." he said handing her to Serena. Darcy hoped and prayed that she was not Serena's daughter. However, the little bleach blonde was a carbon copy of her. How bad could this get? Darcy thought to herself. Serena looked like she had the goddess like body of a 19 year old, a 19 year old that doesn't eat and has never given birth, not ever. Looking on the bright side she noticed that the little girl didn't really resemble Dan. Hoping she was right and he wasn't her father she studied the little girl's face only to become disappointed when she discovered that there was more Dan in there than anyone really gave credit.

"Hi pumpkin." she said bouncing the little girl who couldn't be more than a year old, Dan heard this and quickly came from his office to greet her. He said nothing but the enormous smile on his face before he took her from Serena spoke for him. When everyone was gone and things in the office were slowing down for the day, Darcy asked Dan questions about Serena.

"So how long have you and Serena been together?" Dan laughed instantly at her question.

"Well that all depends." he continued riffling through filing cabinets.

"Do you mean how long have we been together without breaking up, or how long all together?"

"All together." she said somewhat happy they had broken up in the past.

"7 years." he said

"I see"

"But that's on and off…we broke up about 4 times before we were married, and dated other people."

"Wow"

"Yeah, sometimes it takes being with someone else to remember what you had with that one person" he said profoundly.

"How long have you been married?…was it a shotgun wedding?" Darcy asked and quickly realized that was not a good question. Dan gave her a confused expression.

"Shot gun wedding?" Dan looked a little offended wondering how someone could be that forward..

"While Julia was… what is best put as a _surprise_, we were already married when she came about"

"She's beautiful." Darcy said trying to change the subject.

"Thank you." he nodded.

"She's got her mother to thank for that, she looks nothing like me"

"Really?, I think she definitely looks like you"

"Really?" he asked.

"Absolutely" Darcy's comment made him smile and she took pride that she made it happen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Present_

"Julia come out to my brother's party tonight, it's going to be so fun, my dad's out of town" Tara urged.

"I can't, I have tutoring, then new headshots…and a paper due on Monday" she sighed.

"Do you ever do nothing?…Can't you get an extension on your paper and postpone the tutoring and shoot?"

"No, I have to do the tutoring and they don't give extensions on a paper that I already got an extension on" Julia chose to disregard that information from her parents.

"Ugh, private school" Tara complained.

"Hey I remember a time when you begged your dad to go to school with me" Julia said.

"Yeah but he knew what was best, I don't have to deal with horrible catty girls and gossip girl…and I still get to live on the Upper east side…c'mon J…you know you want to come out tonight."

"It's tempting but I can't"

"…" Tara didn't say anything, They both heard a click.

"BROOKE GET OFF THE PHONE!" Julia yelled at her sister. Then instantly heard her Dad telling her to stop.

"God, your sister sometimes…" Tara groaned.

"I know…I'm sorry, maybe next weekend?" she said apologetically.

"You always say that…If you change your mind, you know the number to call" Julia sighed as she hung up.

"Are you ready?" Serena called up the stairs.

"Yeah!" she called back before running her hands through her golden locks and making her way down the staircase.

"You look gorgeous but where's the dress I laid out for you?" Serena asked looking her daughter up and down.

"I like this one better"

"You know they are going to take full body shots as well right?"

"Mom, I like this dress better" she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok, ok, let's go" Serena realized she was starting to sound like her own mother and quickly stopped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"NO WAY, YOU CAME!" Tara ran towards her best friend.

"Yeah, parties like these don't happen very often and Romeo and Juliet can wait" they laughed together.

"What would happen if you didn't get 100%…wouldn't your dad disown you?" Tara joked.

"I don't know why I even bother sometimes, when I get a good grade he gives me a pat on the back, when Brooke gets a good grade, it's like he's going to throw her a party."

"Oh by the way…she's the one that took the pictures and her friends sent the blast…" Julia said pursing her lips together.

"WHAT!?" Tara's jaw dropped.

"I should have known, your sister is a little jerk"

"Mhm, and for the icing on the cake of my life, my parents aren't speaking"

"Aw, Barbie" Tara hugged her.

"Don't worry about it, your parents are Dan and Serena…they are ridiculously in love…I read your dad's book, and…wow" Tara laughed a little.

"You did?" Julia looked confused.

"Yeah, you should read it, it will make you feel better" she said.

"I wanted to…but my mom forbid me"

"…and,… I know why" Tara said jokingly with a smile.

"don't tell me, I don't want to know" Julia pleaded.

"…There's this one part about a bus…a Hampton jitney to be exact," Tara giggled as Julia walked away plugging her ears.

"and on the beach…" she tried pulling Julia's hands off her ears.

"Ok, I get it" Julia said trying to clamp Tara's mouth shut, Tara stopped talking and Julia set her free.

"……….and another time" she blurted while running away from her.

"SHUT UP!" Julia's eyes widened while she laughed.

"Feel better?"

"So much" she said sarcastically.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey did you finish that Romeo and Juliet paper?" Dan asked when Julia walked in the door.

"Yeah, I just have some last minute tweaks" she lied.

"Okay, don't be up to late, Goodnight sweetie" he kissed her on the cheek. Dan walked up to the guest room seeing Serena looking up at one of her photos.

"I love this picture" she said noticing him.

"Debutant ball?" he asked walking up behind her.

"We were so in love" she said sadly reminiscing. It bothered Dan that she thought they weren't in love anymore.

"Goodnight" Dan said once again before heading into the guestroom. He was in the room with the door shut for less than three seconds when someone was knocking on the door lightly. Dan took a deep breath not sure what to say to Serena, all he knew was that he was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

Dan opened the door slowly. "Serena…" he said sternly before he noticed the tears in her eyes. He hated when she cried.

"I don't want you to be mad at me anymore" she had tears streaming down her face. Dan stood feeling bad that it ever got to this point.

"I'm not mad at you" he said sympathetically.

"I'm sorry that I can't take back what I did…" Dan interrupted her.

"It was years ago, I'm over it" he whispered but Serena wouldn't stop crying.

"and now we fight about everything, what happened to us?"

"Nothing" he held her face and looked in her teary eyes. Serena lifted her chin up and kissed him lightly hoping he wouldn't pull away. Dan took a stride closer to Serena and touched his lips to hers making her quiver. Her hands were wrapped around him tightly and she felt the soft material of his sweater on her finger tips, it had been forever since she hugged him and she hated the thought of pulling away. Dan brushed his lip against hers once again before he began to pull away.

"I don't want to let go" Serena said still crying.

"You have to" he kissed her on the forehead and she reluctantly pulled her arms away.

"Come here, We're still _in love_" he reassured her while he scooped her up into his arms. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and nestled her head in between his neck and shoulder. Dan put her down on their bed gently.

"Can you stay with me" Serena asked, Dan's eyes started to tear up just seeing how upset she was.

"Please" she broke his heart and he nodded.

"Yeah" he slowly laid down on to the bed with her.

"Don't cry" he smiled at her and ran his hands up her cold arms warming her up. Serena didn't say anything.

"Wow, I forgot how comfortable this bed was" he joked and Serena made a laughing sound through her cries.

"I love you, never ever think I don't…alright?" he held her tightly in his arms until she fell asleep.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Julia drew a blank, letting her dad down would be terrible, even if he didn't react to her good marks he would definitely react to the bad ones. Julia stayed up late typing, but every time she read over it, it sounded terrible, she was too tired to think by two in the morning and decided she would wake up early and improvise, she did it all the time and still ended up with good marks.

The next morning everything was looking up. Incredibly opposite of the day before. Her mom was sitting on her dad's lap, they were reading the paper together and laughing.

"Good morning sweetheart" Serena said happily getting up and putting some pancakes on a plate for her.

"How's the paper?" Dan asked getting up and pouring out the remains of his coffee.

"Oh…it's great" she said happily.

"Ok, I'm off" Dan let everyone know and gave Serena a little peck, when she turned around he gave her a little smack on the bottom that she wasn't expecting.

"OHH!" she yelped before putting Julia's breakfast down in front of her. Serena smiled at Julia apologetically. She wasn't sure if she liked her parents better when they were in love or fighting at this point.

When Julia got to school she felt very confident in the paper she was handing in. It was worth at least 98%, she knew that for sure because it was written by a very talented writer, if she did say so herself.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_I hope you get the little hint near the end_

_So they made up, but for how long?……_

_What did you think? Review and let me know._

_-Faryn Queens. _


	18. Can't be worse than the guys I do know

This is a happy chapter, so please don't kill me :D ps. The whole Poppy scandal never took place in my fic. So enjoy and don't forget to review J

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Everyone knows that a Fairy tale starts with once upon a time and ends in happily ever after. So, here goes…Once upon a time, Serena a princess from the magical kingdom of Manhattan's upper east side met Dan, a lowly but handsome artist from the village of Brooklyn. Everyone in the kingdom snickered and gossiped about their differences and how their relationship would never work. Eventually it started to get to Dan and Serena, and they broke up for many reasons including their differences…that wouldn't end in happily ever after, would it? Fait was working in their favour bringing them together again for the…third?…fourth time?. This is the story of their wedding day. Told through the eyes of the Princess from Manhattan. _

_CAN'T BE WORSE THAN THE GUYS I DO KNOW_

_By. Serena Celia Van der Woodsen Humphrey_

_________________________________________________________________

There was someone admiring me from afar and I didn't even know his name, I had never even met him to my knowledge. But he existed, and held me up high on a mythical pedestal, something I didn't deserve.

_Miss Lillian Van der Woodsen requests the honour of your presence _

_At the marriage of her Daughter _

_Serena Celia_

_To_

_Mr. Daniel Rufus Humphrey _

_Son of Rufus Humphrey _

_Saturday the Twelfth of December at two o'clock in the afternoon. _

_The Plaza hotel Grand Ballroom_

I don't remember the first or second time I met Dan Humphrey but I do remember the third time I met him. We literally bumped into each other one night, and just like out of a fairytale, he was my Prince Charming, bringing Cinderella; me, her forgotten glass slipper; my cell phone, to the Palace. Instead of waiting to bring it to me at school, he took the initiative to travel from Brooklyn to Manhattan on a whim of chivalry. I had met him twice before, so I've been told. One of the times he saved my life and without thanking him, I called him Dave.

Not wishing to attend a party I lied and told my mother I had plans with this guy,. It wasn't until then that I learned his name was Dan not Dave. When I thanked him for helping with my lie he turned to leave. On a impulse I asked him if he would be picking me up at eight. He must have thought I was crazy but he was there waiting for me promptly at eight. We must have been brought together for a reason because from that day on, I wanted to know Dan and what he was about.

We were from different worlds, it was our strength and also our weakness. Our differences kept our relationship new and exciting and still at times our differences would catch up with us, making it seem that we weren't meant to be. Over and over again we were pulled apart, but our love for one another would bring us back together in one way or another. I had never experienced a first kiss like that of the one we shared. It wasn't the innocent peck I was expecting from him. I knew he was less experienced than I, and thought I might hardly feel this kiss. I was wrong to say the least, I'll never forget my first kiss with Dan Humphrey. It was heated, passionate yet soft and romantic, something I had never felt before. How was it possible for him to be that good of a kisser? I didn't know but I didn't care. Dan was for me, and I was for him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I was nervous, so nervous it scared me. Why was I having these thoughts?, I had been engaged for an entire year, and now with my wedding in less than twenty four hours I was suddenly feeling nervous. I wanted to put my dress on and twirl around in front of a mirror. Ever since I first put it on, I hadn't wanted to take it off. It was the very first dress I tried on. I wore it for twenty minutes until my mom forced me to take it off and try a few more. But I knew from the second the soft white material draped over my body, that it was the dress I wanted him to see me in. So many things needed to be given attention and at two in the morning, I realized that there was nothing I could do until morning, except worry of course.

I saw Poppy a few days ago at the bridal store when I went in for my last fitting. I stood on a platform as my mom cried and my best friend complained to the seamstress that she took too much off the bottom.

"Blair, It's perfect" I told her pleased with the way I looked.

"Serena, I just want you to have the best wedding ever and I really think she took too much off the bottom…"

"Blair, I'm not wearing five inch heels, the bottom hem is fine" I interrupted finally not caring to listen to her rants. "When you have your own wedding you can pick and choose everything and complain to everyone if you want, but it's not your wedding, it's mine" She shut up instantly and I went back to the mirror. When I first noticed Poppy I turned away so she wouldn't see me. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"Serena!" she saw me and I couldn't pretend I didn't hear her when she was five feet away from me.

"Poppy" I smiled half-heartedly pretending to be surprised to see her.

"Your getting married too!" she beamed with pride.

"No,… I just like trying on wedding dresses on Sundays" I joked.

"Who?" she asked. "…Vera Wang" I said looking down apparently being too dense to understand the question.

"No, honey…who are you marrying?" I knew it was bad that I didn't want to tell her I was marrying Dan.

"Dan" I said feeling ill. Why was I uncomfortable telling her that?, I should have been proud but I wasn't.

"What?, your little high school boyfriend?" she said in such a demeaning way I wanted to stick up for him but I drew a blank.

"Well, your dress looks gorgeous" she said just before parting ways with me.

I was given my veil and dress, finally I was getting to take them home. After I took the dress off my phone rang, it was Dan asking how my fitting went. After talking to him for a few minutes I was thinking about his tux and how handsome he was going to look in it, completely excited that he would be mine forever in less than a week. Poppy walked up to me outside of the store, pulling me over to the side she tried to give me some words of wisdom, at least she thought they were words of wisdom.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but…," she took a breath and I wished she would just leave, whatever Poppy had to say wasn't going to be good.

"You're not meant to marry an amateur writer, you can do better, just know that" she put her hand on my shoulder and spoke like she was doing me a favour.

"Poppy, It's unnecessary" I tried to get her to stop by pulling her hand away from me.

"Serena, I don't want to see you wake up one day and realize you made the biggest mistake of your life when you married,… lonely boy, Dan Humphrey" she said 'Dan Humphrey' like he was the most repulsive man alive and it had made me so angry. I bit my tongue so I didn't say anything offensive even though she just offended me.

"I'm sorry Poppy, I took that the wrong way" I turned and got into my limo. If Poppy did anything that day, she made me realize that I was doing the right thing in marrying Dan. I didn't see Poppy for years after that day but I did hear a little piece of gossip that she was on her third marriage by the time Me and Dan's six year anniversary.

Everything seemed to be going perfect after that day, except that it wasn't snowing. Why wasn't it snowing?, I knew it was only early December but I had been hoping there would be a light dusting of fluff on the ground for my wedding day. Snow had been a very significant thing to Dan and I and I almost wished the Wedding would be in January for this reason. However, my mother insisted we hold the wedding at the Plaza, and December twelfth was the only Saturday available for the winter months. Instead of relying on real snow, my wedding was going to be decorated with sparkly white table cloths, snowflakes and icicles made of icing on the cake and royal blue and gold as the décor colours for my perfect day. My mother even insisted on an ice sculpture, which was ridiculous but at the same time beautiful and seemingly appropriate. Crystal dinner ware used to look like sparkly ice and of course the Plaza already had enormous crystal chandeliers. It was going to be my perfect winter wonderland, I was still hoping for real snow.

I laid in bed tossing and turning, falling in and out of sleep every two minutes and waking up from a dream that something had gone wrong. The first dream led me to believe that the Plaza was booked to someone else. In the second, someone stole my dress and in the third, Dan didn't show up. When I woke from the third dream I cried, I knew it was a dream but still I cried. When I looked over to see the clock said three o'clock I punched my pillow and laid back down helplessly, I needed sleep if I wanted to look at all decent for my wedding. I checked my phone and noticed I had twenty text messages and one voicemail. I quickly read through all the text messages from Dan, they were all about how he couldn't sleep because he was too excited and really wished he was with me. I listened to his voicemail immediately after I finished reading.

**"Hey beautiful, I cant sleep, I was hoping you had your phone on. I checked the weather, looks like no snow tomorrow…but it's going to be cold so make sure you wear a coat"** he laughed a little. "I love you, see you tomorrow" I was tempted to call him but I knew he would be sleeping by now, he called over two hours ago. I drifted to sleep almost immediately once I had peace of mind that he had every intention of showing up. I rose to the smell of pancakes, my mom had caters bring us breakfast before I went to get my nails done, then my hair, then my makeup. Once I was beautified from head to toe we made our way to the Plaza where I watched my mother study all the flowers on each table. She went from table to table like a hummingbird, her eyes scanned the entire utter perfection of each vase before moving on to the next with her obsessive compulsive tendencies to do such things, especially at events like this. I wish she would just sit down and relax. I watched her with a smile on my face knowing she just wanted everything to be perfect for my wedding day. Someone taping on my shoulder pulled my attention away from her.

"Hello Sweetheart" he said with pride. I looked up at the familiar man that I knew as my father.

"Dad?" I couldn't believe he was actually there. I wrapped my arms around him quickly.

"You came" I smiled excitedly.

"Well that groom of yours, he's very persuasive" he smiled at me.

"Dan asked you to be here?"

"He did, told me that it was very important to you and that he wouldn't take no for an answer" I smiled happy that he would do something like that for me.

"You look beautiful, where's the dress?"

"I'm actually putting that on very soon" I got excited at the thought of it, finally I would get to wear it for a purpose, not to look at myself in the mirror and then have to take it off. I had worn some amazing dresses in my life but this dress would be my favourite by far. It was strapless and corset style it took three people to strap me into it, but completely worth the prep time.

"You look amazing!" Blair rushed over to me in her beautiful bride's maid gown. Blair, Jenny and Vanessa all looked amazing in their golden dresses that matched the groomsmen's Royal blue vests with gold ties. Dan was the opposite so he stood out with a gold vest and blue tie under his black tux. I couldn't believe I had been planning this all for a year and now it was actually coming together.

Jenny came in at that moment and gasped with a little bit of a laugh at the sight of me with people all around me. My mom and her mom crisscrossing the back of my dress laughing and actually smiling with each other.

"Oh, my god Serena" her jaw dropped, my eyes were getting watery and it made them sparkle. Jenny continued to stare at me. "You look,…" she shook her head unable to find the words. She hugged me and went on to say I looked stunning. "Dan's going to pass out" she said quietly and Allison laughed. "I already told her that"

"Oh, I have this for you" she showed me a small box that she was concealing in her hand.

"From the groom…" she said theatrically placing it in my hand making everyone look over. "Ahh!" I said excitedly. I opened it and closed it just as fast concealing it from everyone else.

"It's just a peek though, he needs it back" Jenny said before I opened it to actually look and see what it was.

"I've already seen them" I told Jenny confused looking at our wedding bands. I picked up my band that we had both picked out together only to notice something different. On the inside, engraved into the metal it read _10-08-05 - Forever, _tears hit me like a ton of bricks on seeing it and everyone rushed around and tried to fix my makeup.

"Serena, darling…don't cry, you're smudging your makeup" my mom gave me a tissue and I held up the ring to show her, she took it out of my hand and examined it with her glasses on.

"Oh, Serena…" my mom started to cry as well until we were all a blubbering mess.

"Are you ready?" my dad knocked on the wall just inside the door. My parents were so civil with each other, surprisingly so. "She'll need a second Keith, we need to fix her makeup," she looked and me and laughed. "again"

I stood and looked once again in the mirror once my makeup was scrubbed off and redone from scratch. I took a deep breath. "Jenny can you go give that to Dan?" I handed the rings back to her reluctantly, but knew that in less than twenty minutes I would actually be wearing it. "Oh, he wanted me to give this to you too, I'm not sure why" Jenny looked confused as she handed me an envelope full of little paper snowflakes. I was even more touched by this than the engraving of my ring. He gave me snow for my wedding, he knew I wanted it so badly and there must have been a hundred paper snowflakes in the envelope. I gave them back to Jenny and whispered something to her that made her giggle. "Ok, I will" she agreed.

"Ready?" my father asked with his hand out. I took a deep breath and nodded, linking arms with him.

T.V and movie weddings always had a sense of tragedy. Many resulting in the groom not showing up. I don't know why I thought he wouldn't, but something in the pit of my stomach told me he wasn't waiting for me around that corner. The music began to play and I watched Blair and Chuck walk down the aisle linking arms, I took little breaths. They were playing music, they wouldn't be playing music if he wasn't there, would they? Then Vanessa and Nate who looked perfect together walked down the aisle. Finally Jenny slowly sprinkled the paper snowflakes down the aisle as she walked down the aisle with Eric. I smiled when the music became calmer, it was my cue. I was so nervous I swear I was shaking, I was happy my dad was walking me down the aisle, he kept me up right. When we turned the corner and began down the aisle I saw him, he was there, standing with his father by his side and his groomsmen. I cracked a smile feeling shaky with all the eyes on me. When I was half way down the aisle I noticed him cross his eyes. It was just like him to take a serious situation and try to lighten it up. As silly as it sounds, it made me realize he was meant for me, my confidence level grew and I felt at ease. He was everything I wanted and now it was about to be real, forever like I promised him years ago. The ceremony was beautiful, he had of course written his own vows. He had cue cards just in case he forgot something but he hardly looked at them, his gaze was only on me. My vows were short and sweet, right to the point and I was completely thankful that I went first so that I wasn't outshined by my soon to be husband.

"I met a girl when I was sixteen, she talked to me at a party when no one else would. I was never able to forget her after that day. I saved her life once, and…she called me Dave" Everyone laughed but I cried. He smiled at my tears. What a jerk he was for making me cry. I didn't think I was going to, I really didn't. I thought he might shed a tear or two but, no he sported a look of complete confidence and a I cried like a basket case.

"We have had so many roles in each others life, you've been my crush, my muse, my best friend, my girlfriend, and now my wife. I love your sense of humour and how you laugh like a four year old, I love that you make no exceptions for being exactly who you are, lovely, beautiful, smart, stunning. I love that you are completely unaware of the affect you have on me. Take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity. Even though you don't remember October eighth, two thousand and five, I always will" I smiled through my watery eyes as Dan carefully placed my ring on my finger. He quickly wiped away my tears so I wouldn't mess up my makeup. Finally kissed and it was official, we were married.

We walked down the aisle together and my mom must have taken a thousand pictures. Once we were able to come back in for reception we were announced for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey, everyone cheered and just like out of a movie he took my hand and whispered. "Did you see this?" he pushed the floor to ceiling drape open to show me the fluffy white snow falling gently and dusting the ground in a coat of white. I gasped completely surprised and excited.

"I can not believe it's snowing" he whispered to me while we shared our first dance together since becoming married. "I cant believe we're married" I said before kissing my husband. Our wedding pictures were all wonderful and well orchestrated. Nothing traditional. I brought a picture that I already had so it could be recreated.

…_and we did end up living happily ever, all because I took a chance on a guy I didn't know.I was right, he wasn't as bad as the guys I did know._

_THE END_

_Dan, I love you with all my heart and soul , you are the Prince to my Cinderella. I will love you forever . _

_Love always Serena_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX_

"So do you think he'll like it?" Serena asked Kevin.

"I think it's the best anniversary present to give a guy like him"

"I agree"

"I'll get it bound and covered to look professional and he can keep it forever"

"That's amazing thank you so much for everything."

"You had an extra piece you wanted to add to the back page?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, can you put down, _Dave_…, I mean Dan, We're forever and once in awhile fairy tales do come true. 10-08-05 till Forever and ever,_ I love you_" she said it softly as if she was actually saying it to Dan.

"Till forever and ever, _I love you_" Kevin read it back to Serena who was completely excited.

"Oh _I love you, so much…_" Brooke pulled the receiver away from her ear. "…for doing this, thanks so much. It will be ready by next Friday?" Serena finished her sentence as Brooke's eyes widened and she ran to her bedroom to pretend she didn't just hear what she thought she heard.

"Kevin, he's never going to believe that I did this for him…thank you, he'll love it" Serena said happily.

"Not a problem at all. It will be delivered in a few days, have a great anniversary."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of a different style chapter, tell me what you thought.

-Faryn Queens


	19. A good assistant or a great assistant?

A good assistant 

So just before you read this Chapter, I have to warn it's rated M for one brief scene.

So here goes…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Flashback_

The fake blonde sat at her desk filing her nails and blowing her gob of bubble gum when the phone rang, she rolled her eyes when she read the caller id.

"Dan Humphrey's office, how can I help you?" she spoke quickly, not in the mood.

"Hi Darcy, it's Serena, Can I talk to Dan please?" Darcy moved her chair back so she could see Dan. A mere hallway separated the two and she was always good at pretending that she was hard at work when he walked through her office.

"He actually…just stepped out" she lied watching him walk back and fourth in his office with a file folder in hand.

"I'll let him know you called" she said in her professional voice before slamming the receiver back down.

Without forwarding the message on to him, she spit out her gum and checked her appearance in the mirror as she passed it on the way to Dan's office. Darcy was getting to the point where she thought she might have to come to work naked for Dan to notice her. There was no shirt low enough and no skirt hiked up high enough for Dan to take any interest in her, and she was getting frustrated. Serena didn't like the way she dressed and Darcy knew it, even took pride in it.

"I'm not sure how to handle the new software" she said helplessly pouting her lips together while standing in the doorway.

"you knew how to handle it yesterday" he said casually without looking at her.

"Can you show me how to use it again?" she asked sweetly hoping he would sit down with her. Dan stood from his chair and stretched. Going over the whole process with Darcy again wasn't exactly something he wanted to do but he understood that she needed help.

"Yeah, after my meeting…did Serena call by any chance?"

"Um no, should she have?" Darcy was always a good liar.

"No, she just usually does" he said a little confused and somewhat disappointed before heading out the door.

Darcy puttered around the office when Dan was gone, usually doing nothing in particular. Using his phone to call her friends, touching up her makeup, checking her email, anything and everything that was not doing her job. When Dan came back she would pretend she was hard at work, she was getting really good at making It look believable.

When Dan came back from his meeting today she quickly hung up the phone and started typing.

"Are you done with my proposal?" he asked looking at her intently.

"Umm, not quite" she hadn't even started.

"It's been two days, I need it today" Dan groaned before heading into his office. Darcy stood in his doorway once again and waited for him turn around.

"What?" he noticed her staring at him.

"Can you show me the program again?" she asked.

Standing over his desk, Dan showed Darcy how to use the software she already knew how to use. Pretending to be paying attention she watched his lips move and wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then and there. Thankfully the phone rang, she ran back to her desk to answer it.

"Hello, Dan Humphrey's office" she answered rather annoyed.

"Hi, It's Serena, I was wondering if he was in yet?"

"Oh Serena, he's still out hun" Serena hated when Darcy called her hun.

"What do you need Serena?" she pretended to be concerned.

"Can you just tell him to call me when he gets in?" her voice sounded a little worried.

"Absolutely, I'll tell him to call you as soon as he walks through the door"

"Thank you" Serena said with some doubts. As far she was concerned Darcy was not a good assistant, and felt as though she could do a much better job, only Dan wouldn't let her work for him.

"Have a nice day hun" she hung up the phone walking back into Dan's office.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"…Umm,…It was a personal call, I'm sorry I don't usually take personal calls at work." she sounded nervous like he was going to fire her on the spot.

"It's not a big deal" he disregarded.

"I think I have a stalker…," she said instantly trying to get more from him. Dan wasn't giving her the attention she so desperately needed and making up a stalker felt like a great idea.

"Oh my god" he said looking at her concerned.

"He calls here all the time and I get so nervous that when we work late, that he might be outside waiting for me" her voice shook as she lied like a pro.

"Darcy you need to call the police" he said.

"No, It's not that serious…, It's just…do you think you would be able to walk me to my car tonight?" she looked fearful. Dan instantly knew that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Uh…," he looked up at her big teary eyes. "Yeah, that might be…ok" he said seeing she was really scared.

"Oh that would be great" she smiled lightly before he sat her down and continued to show her how to use the software that she was already familiar with.

"Ok, thank you…I think I get it now" she bit her lip and stared at him. When he noticed her watching him intently she swallowed embarrassed.

"I was just…," she began, Dan waited for her to finish.

"wondering if you wanted a coffee,…I was just wondering if you wanted a coffee?" Dan smiled without a word.

"Black, half sugar?" she turned.

"Strong!…and when you get back I need that proposal!" he reminded her as she wandered out.

Moments later she was back with his coffee in her hand. Dan wasn't there, so she went into his office and set his coffee down on the desk as usual. The picture of Serena was there, it always was, taunting her, and teasing her. The sexy pout on Serena might as well have been saying "I win!" to Darcy.

It made her so angry that she hadn't met him first. Darcy was sure if he had met her first, he would be in love with her instead of Serena. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, she flipped the picture down and smacked it hard with the coffee cup, crushing the frame into a thousand pieces. Darcy quickly poured coffee all over his desk to reinforce her lie. When Dan finally walked in, Darcy sprung from his chair and covered her mouth with both hands in a theatrical satire kind of way.

"Oh Dan, I'm so sorry" she cried.

"What happened?" he walked into his office to see coffee spilled all over his desk and the framed picture of Serena smashed into a thousand pieces.

"I tripped on the carpet…and oh,…oh no, I broke you're picture frame" she frowned as she collected pieces of the broken coffee cup and glass from the picture frame.

"It's alright" he said quickly wiping up the mess.

"I'll just throw this out" she picked up the glass and picture and walked into her office.

"Is the picture bad? cause I would like to keep it" he said still wiping up the mess. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"…It's covered in coffee and it's ripped a little" she lied before crumpling it up in her hand.

"That's ok, I can just wipe it off, It's my favourite picture if her. She looks so good in it doesn't she?"

"Yeah,… she does" Darcy struggled to say it as she ripped the picture more before walking back and handing it to him.

"Oh…Serena" he frowned looking at the sad excuse for a photo.

"I'm really sorry" she apologized again hoping he wasn't too upset.

"Yeah, you're right…trash it" he said sadly before handing it back. Giving it one last look Darcy smiled smugly before tossing it in the trash can. _life imitates art Serena. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"This is me over here" Darcy pointed to her car in the parking lot.

"A Cadillac?, how much am I paying you?" Dan laughed as he walked with her over to her car.

"I don't think enough" she giggled and turned to him. She couldn't help what happened next, she opened her door and without any indication she pressed her lips firmly on Dan's. She somehow thought he might kiss back but instead he pulled away immediately.

"I'm so sorry…I don't know why I did that" she said instantly seeing he was offended. Darcy closed her eyes. "I'm so dumb, I didn't mean it, it was just so nice of you to walk me to my car…I'm sorry" her hands flayed around as she tired apologizing.

"A thank-you would have sufficed" Dan said with a little nervous laugh.. Darcy's eyes started to water. "I'm so stupid, please don't be mad"

"We are professionals and that was inappropriate…and I think you know that" he said calmly nodding, feeling completely awkward.

"Oh I do…sometimes I just do dumb things…don't hate me…I don't want things to be weird…between us" she stuttered completely mortified.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to pretend it never happened" he said and Darcy nodded.

"Have a good night Dan" she said getting in her car.

"Hey Darc?,"

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Dry cleaning tomorrow" he pointed at her.

"Hey, I forgot the one time" she defended with a giggle.

"Just a reminder…oh and that proposal" he pointed.

"First thing tomorrow" she promised as she watched Dan walk away with a grin that everything was going according to plan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You're home!" Serena wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly when he finally walked in the door.

"You seem excited" he placed his hands around her waist.

"I am,! you are so late…but you're home!" she smiled largely.

"If only every time I came home you were this excited" he kissed her deeply.

"Were you stuck showing houses today?" she asked knowing that once in awhile Dan would have to show houses, especially larger priced real estate.

"No, …I was at the office all day" he said confused.

"Oh, Darcy didn't give you my message?" she pulled away with her hands still on him, watching his face carefully.

"No" he shook his head.

"That's weird, I called twice and she didn't mention it?" Dan shook his head again.

"This has been happening a lot lately. Maybe it's time to trade in assistants?" Serena laughed trying to lighten the mood, but really she had been urging him to hire someone new for quite some time.

"I'm sure it just slipped her mind, you should call my cell-phone" Dan defended Darcy while holding on to Serena's hips.

"You mean, this cell-phone" Serena held his phone in front of his face. Dan patted down his pocket.

"No wonder I felt completely unpopular today" he smiled realizing he left it at home.

"Yeah well you have…," she looked down at the silver blackberry.

"sixteen messages…Mr. Humphrey" she giggled.

"Not good!" he snatched it from her with his eyes wide.

"Well, fourteen are from me" she smiled when he looked at her.

"I found it ten minutes ago, one is from your dad and one is from the bank…so you are pretty unpopular anyway" a cheeky grin appeared on her face.

"Thanks miss assistant" he kissed her after putting his phone down.

"I could be a great assistant you know?…" Serena pushed her body against his.

"Oh really?" Dan placed his hands in the back pockets of her jeans and gave her a little squeeze.

"What else would you like me to take care of…Mr. Humphrey?" she breathed into his ear with her hands slowly running up under his shirt.

"Well good thing you're not my assistant or I wouldn't be very,…" he swallowed "…productive" he finished saying while he slowly played with the front pockets on her jeans now, pulling them down slightly till he could see her hip bones.

"Would you… like a coffee Mr. Humphrey? Or perhaps…some dinner?…" she breathed between the kisses she placed on his neck.

"Too late for coffee and I already ate dinner…_what else can you do for me_?" Dan asked mischievously with squinty eyes.

"I could clear your desk off…" she looked up at him with his tie wrapped around her fingers, it was so suggestive Dan was ready to carry her to their bedroom right then but continued to be mesmerized by the tan flesh peeking out from the bottom of her blouse.

"After you're done clearing my desk off, what else can _you do_?" he wanted her to continue, he loved how she could get him that turned on by simply talking.

"I can answer the phone and actually forward your messages to you" she said seductively with a smirk. Dan laughed but still didn't pull away from her hips.

"Mmm, …you're right, You would be the best person for the job" he said making Serena giggle. Dan pushed Serena's ponytail away and kissed her neck. Closing her eyes she focused on feeling his lips tickle her soft skin, he placed a hand on the nape of her neck noticing she was holding tension in her shoulders.

"You have a bad day?" he asked. Serena crinkled her forehead confused at why she was tense. She thought of a few reasons that had to do with a certain assistant Dan had, and how she couldn't get a hold of her husband all day.

Dan moved around her so he could massage her tight neck and shoulders. Leaning her head back noticing how good it felt she let him continue. "…I'm probably stressed from all the shopping I did today and I also broke a nail" she joked and showed Dan her stubby, short nail among the long perfectly manicured ones.

"Aww, you poor thing" he kissed her finger laughing a little as she pretended to be superficial.

"Well Is there anything you would like me to do for you Miss VD-DUB?"

"Yeah,…I can think of… two things at the moment," she turned and put her hands on his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. Dan waited for her to continue.

"You can unbutton my blouse and clear off your desk" she bit her lip and waited for him to respond.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Dan asked while quickly undoing her buttons.

"Once or twice" she giggled as she ran to his office. Dan slowly removed books from his desk as Serena watched giggling. "You need to be faster than that" she walked over and threw everything on her side of his large desk to the floor making a huge racket.

"Shh, be quiet" he said with his finger to his lip.

"Why?" she smiled with a whisper, as she removed his sport jacket slowly.

"Julia" he said as if she should know that, she was indeed their only child. Serena giggled a little and got really close to him so he could feel her breath on his cheek."Yeah,… she's at my mom's house" Serena smiled excitedly. Dan, without so much as a smirk threw the entire contents of his desk to the floor in one swift swipe, he meant business.

"Get up here" he demanded taping the desk before turning on the radio. Serena loved it when he took charge. "You're going to strip for me" he said smiling and finding a good station.

"I am?" she put a hand on her hip and watched Dan take a seat in his large leather swivel chair.

"I thought you were doing things for me, I'm the one with back tension and a broken finger nail" she laughed.

"You don't have to, You probably don't even know how to strip properly anyway" Dan said using reverse psychology while leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"I know what you're trying to do" Serena said.

"Well, is it working?" his eyes darted around her body. Without a word Serena quickly got up on the desk and started dancing around. "I know how to strip" she assured him as she removed one sock at a time.

"One Sock, two socks" She lifted each foot and removed her socks throwing them to the floor. Serena turned herself around to give him a rear view.

"Blouse" she showed him one shoulder at a time before dropping it to the ground. Turning back around to see him, She stood in her bra and jeans. Dan leaned back further in his chair and smiled impishly at how beautiful and sexy his wife was.

"Pants" Dan said before she had a chance to say it herself. Serena shook her head. "Patience" she pointed at him scolding him like he was a dog and she was telling him to sit. She danced around a little seductively before she finally moved on in removing her pants.

"Pants" she finally said unzipping them and sitting down on his large desk. She pulled each tanned leg out then threw her pants to the floor. Serena was now only wearing panties and a bra. Dan smiled at her and pulled his wallet of his back pocket and threw a couple dollar bills at her.

"Two dollars?, I'm doing much better than that" she stood and spun herself like she was on rotisserie then pulled on each bra strap so they were hanging down from her shoulders.

"Come down here" he said gently.

"not done yet, not until I make at least a hundred bucks, then I can call it a night" she joked. Dan pulled out his wallet again and scanned through it.

"fifty?" he asked.

"Sorry sweetheart, I only do lap dances for a hundred or more" she smiled and turned around running her hands up and down her body dancing seductively to the music, waiting for Dan to come up with the money.

"Oh, you're one of those expensive strippers, do you take Visa?" Serena pulled her bra straps back up over her shoulders and laid down on the long desk. She looked at him kicking her feet with her hands under her chin. She touched his face softly and looked right into his eyes.

"I thought you were some rich guy…I'm usually good at picking out the guys with money"

"I'm sorry, all I have is fifty" he said sadly. Serena wore a naughty smile, she was really good a pretending to be a stripper and was seriously considering asking Dan if she could have a pole installed.

"Well, you're pretty cute, I guess I can give you a free pass, but you'll have to watch my routine" she sat up right, on the edge of his desk and Dan slowly ran his hands up her long, smooth legs, he was completely entranced by her and always had been, he couldn't think of anything else if he tried.

"I should have hand cuffed you to that chair because it's going to get unbearable to stay still" Serena stood back up and ran her hands over her bra watching Dan's every move. His eyes jumped all over her and she was getting warmed up just by the thought of how revved up she was getting him.

"Can you come down here now?" he asked watching her beautiful, lean, tanned body dance slowly around on his desk. Serena couldn't resist him, he was being so good and patient. It reminded her of when he was seventeen and would let her make the moves and follow her lead. So innocent, and adorable, she remembered how nervous he was the first time with her. The times had changed since he was seventeen though. Slowly she lowered herself off the desk and hovered her lips only millimetres away from his. When her mouth touched his she felt him quiver and adjust so he was sitting closer to her in the chair. Serena pulled away for a moment and Dan quickly placed his hand on the back of her neck to bring her closer to him. They kissed slowly pulling at each others lips but when Serena ran the edge of her tongue across his, he couldn't help but do the same to her. Before long Serena lowered herself so she was straddling him on the chair. Dan held her legs tightly as she pulled his shirt up over his head after teasing him with her hands under it. Playing with the elastic of her panties she finally looked up at him with her hands on his shoulder. Dan watched her as he slowly ran his index and middle over the material of her thong tracing his fingers around underneath the silk as best as he could, Serena made a whimpering sound, she wanted to feel him without the barrier of her panties.

"Take it off" she said desperately before handing him a pair of scissors she found still on his desk. Serena smiled as she felt the cold metal of the scissors against her skin as Dan snipped off her thong in one quick motion and threw it to the ground. Simply the thought of him touching her, gave her shivers. As he stroked her he could feel that she was all ready wet.

Serena wasn't proud of the fact that she had been with quite a few guys in her past, but she was positive that she never ever had sex with anyone else as good as the sex she had with Dan. If she was being honest, she never had an orgasm before him. Serena would never tell him that though, she liked that he felt like he had something to prove and didn't want him to know that she's never had any better.

Seeing the elastic band of his boxer shorts and began playing with it casually. She looked at him with desire in her eyes. She hoped he knew what she wanted him to do just by the naughty grin she gave him.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Serena asked.

"Take your bra off" he breathed. Dan watched intently as Serena quickly reached around and unleashed her large breasts. She smiled at him.

"Hi beautiful" he said running his fingertips over her back making her smile shyly, sometimes he couldn't believe that she was unaware of how beautiful she really was. Serena undid his belt and Dan paid no attention to what she was doing as he was mesmerized by her breasts that were close to his face. Dan pushed his pants down past his knees best he could while lifting her slightly. When he began giving her breasts a shower of kisses with his soft lips. Serena arched her back as he ran his tongue across them.

"What do you want me to do?" Dan asked Serena. "Just keep doing what you're doing" she breathed feeling his tongue tickle her chest as she arched her back. Dan continued kiss her breasts and flick her nipples with his tongue.

"Now?" she asked breathing heavily, looking down at him. Dan didn't say anything he just continued kissing her.

"No, don't tease me" Serena didn't want to wait a second longer and with the help of Dan she steadied and lowered herself on to him. Dan sucked in a breath feeling how warm she was and Serena shuttered at how amazing it felt when he was finally inside. They kissed each other and Serena rocked her hips back and fourth on top of him with her hands wrapped around his neck making her whole body drape over him perfectly. Their lips crashed together and both gently ran their tongues along each others in harmonious rhythm they moved slowly. Serena was breathing so heavily it was apparent she was close as she continued to rock her hips on top of him, getting faster and faster. Dan steadied her and held her close to make sure the rhythm wouldn't change. The chair made loud creaking sounds and once in awhile they would giggle together at how loud it really was.

"I'm so close" she whispered feeling her body tense up waiting for that amazing release.

"Me too" he buried his head in her neck and gently kissed her now, cold damp flesh.

Serena made whimpering noises and Dan hastily pulled the elastic out of her hair to unleash her golden locks that splayed all over her shoulders. Serena didn't stop rocking her hips for a second. Dan usually had enough self control to please Serena fully before he decided it was his turn, but tonight he couldn't help it and he was hoping she would release soon, he didn't know how long he could hold off for. Every time he tried to take his mind off of the beautiful woman wrapped around his body with something boring like work stuff, waiting in a doctors office or even an old history lecture in high school he was brought back to the smooth, beautiful, sultry whimpers and cries of delight that Serena was making, finding himself in the same position of hoping she would finish soon. She breathed harder now, her body collapsed with her lips touching Dan's neck while rocking more forcefully making him suck in a breath and close his eyes trying his best to keep control.

"Come on baby" Dan whispered kissing her collarbone, now struggling to get her to cum first. Almost instantly Serena arched her back and put so much pressure on the back of his neck with her nails she would have to apologize afterwards for scratching him. Dan smiled at her adoringly as she reached her peak, he swore he never saw her look so beautiful then in the throws of pleasure, she moaned and breathed while rocking faster. Serena made shivering noises as waves hit her one after another, she moved her hips faster and faster and Dan decided it was a good time to let himself go. Serena clawed his back gently and Dan closed his eyes and held Serena tightly close to him. Serena collapsed onto his shoulder with her legs still wrapped around him. They stayed like that for a few moments both breathing in and out.

"Did I hurt you?" Serena asked sweetly while running her hands lightly down his neck that she had been clawing at during her waves of pleasure.

"No" he shook his head and closed his eyes, even if she did hurt him, he wouldn't be able to feel it now.

"Good cause in twenty minutes I want to do it again" she smiled hoping he would agree.

When Dan was out of the room, Serena quickly called Blair.

"Well?" Blair said without a Hello.

"No change, we're going to do it again when I get off the phone" she giggled.

"It didn't take any convincing?" Blair asked.

"Nope!" Serena said with delight.

"Well, there you go, he's not cheating…if he was poking Darcy all day he wouldn't have the stamina or energy." Blair said dryly.

"I knew he wasn't… but I feel so much better now. Thanks Blair, I have to go, night" she hung up the phone when Dan walked back into the room.

"Well Miss VDW...i'm thinking the bedroom this time" Dan said standing in the door way making Serena smile widely before leading the way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alright let me know what you think. Too much Darcy I know, I just want you to get an idea for her, so I don't have to explain too much in future chapters. I've already written the next Chapter, it just needs some tweaking so it will be up fairly soon. Review Please. If you have any questions just ask, I know sometimes my fic is a little confusing.

-Faryn Queens.


	20. Promise me

Present:

"Julia, can I talk to you?" Brooke asked her sister standing outside her room.

"I already told you, no" she didn't look up from her computer that was sitting on her bed.

"I heard mom on the phone, and she told some guy she loved him" Brooke was worried and didn't know what to do. Julia made a snickering noise at how ridiculous her sister was being.

"Yeah, was it dad?" she laughed looking back at the screen.

"No, some guy with a deep voice and she told him she loved him. I'm worried"

"Brooke, stop freaking out. I'm not in the mood and I'm still mad at you" she continued typing.

"You don't have to be such a bitch" Brooke said.

"You know what? Don't bother coming to my recital" she closed her laptop and stood.

"I wasn't even planning on it!" Brooke yelled, she was angry and hurt that she was just uninvited.

"Excuse me while I go and get my hair done for my big recital" Julia pushed past her, she knew Brooke was jealous of her talent and once in awhile she would rub her nose in the attention she got. Brooke had to make up some sad excuse that she had a killer headache to keep her parents from dragging her along. To be honest, she was relieved she didn't go, she didn't have to listen to everyone applaud her or see her parents praise her for an excellent performance as usual. Brooke had attended too many piano performances and dance recitals to count for her sister. This year would be five minutes of stage time entitled to her beautiful big sister and her enormous contemporary dance skills, accompanied by weeks of praise afterwards. Brooke was used to it and was ready to be ignored.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Flashback

Her curly hair bounced as she ran around central park, she was adorable to say the least. Blonde with striking blue eyes like her mom, who wasn't too far away. Wobbling around in her sundress, the scorching sun lit up her already golden curls and made her eyes sparkle.

"Muah, muah, muah," Serena scooped her up and kissed her little girl until she squirmed out of her grasp.

"Where do you think you're going?" Serena looped a finger under a strap of her dress and pulled her back, when she noticed Blair.

"Hey you!" Serena waved.

"Hey!" Blair walked over excited to see her best friend who was struggling to keep Julia from walking off.

"What's going on?" Serena asked finally holding Julia in her arms.

"Just going for a walk. I've been in the house all day with the baby and needed some time away from the crying" she smiled helplessly. Serena nodded like she understood what it was like, but she didn't. Julia was so quiet it was very rare that she would be fussy. Poor Dorota must have been working like crazy now that there was a baby in the Bass mansion.

"Hi sweetheart" Blair moved herself around to see Julia, who nestled into Serena's neck, her pacifier moving up and down. She slowly looked at Blair with her big baby blues and quickly hid again.

"Say Hi, Auntie Blair." Serena urged her to speak. But she would just shy away and nestle back into her mom's neck.

"Serena she shouldn't have a pacifier anymore, it's going to wreck her teeth while they're coming in." Blair was always giving Serena advice on how to raise children.

"Blair her teeth are fine, she's not even two" Serena pouted her lips at her baby until she turned away from her giggling.

"Well, I better get going. I'm going to BI to pick Dan up for lunch. Oh, do you want to come?" Serena asked leaning back trying to get a better grip on Julia.

"No, I'm mad at Chuck…I cant remember why right now, but I am" they both laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Are you aware you have a huge scratch down your neck?" Darcy asked Dan about Serena's latest love graze.

"Uhh…" Dan laughed. "I didn't think you be able to see it in this jacket. Does it look bad?" he asked. Darcy pulled on his collar and took a peek.

"How does one get a scratch like that on their neck?" she rested her hands on his shoulders and smiled that she was so close to him, she could feel his strong arms and smell his aftershave. Dan stood from his chair uncomfortable that Darcy was so close after the incident a few weeks before.

"Serena…did it" he answered covering the scratch with his hand. He looked a little embarrassed with his gaze towards the ground hoping Darcy wouldn't ask any further questions.

"Were you fighting?" she asked thinking maybe Serena was abusive. Dan laughed.

"Umm, no…you might consider it the opposite" he laughed uncomfortably that he was telling his assistant these things. Darcy immediately felt sick to her stomach picturing Dan and Serena together, and she didn't know if she'd ever get the images out of her mind.

"I'll be right back" Dan said walking out of his office before the phone rang. Some days that office was like a call centre for a cell phone service, ringing all day long giving Darcy no time to do anything else, like she ever bothered to anyway.

"Hey, is Dan there?" Serena asked. Darcy was getting fed up with Serena. Dan had brought in a new picture of her, if possible a more beautiful picture than the last that sat upon his desk. There was even a new picture of the two of them and a large picture of Julia that made Darcy ill. Just thinking about how the beautiful little girl, was a product of their love for each other made her want to gag.

"He just stepped out" Serena hesitated for a moment not believing Darcy, but remembered not to say anything rude. She was Dan's assistant after all and even though it was hard for Serena to get along with Darcy, Dan had to spend a lot of time with her and she didn't want them to have a strained relationship.

"Can you please tell him I'll be there soon, I'm running a little late."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair walked into Bass Industries with a smug smile on her face. Everyone treated Blair like royalty there. The truth was, everyone was scared of her. Blair Bass was Chuck's wife and that sent chills down some employees spines. Not enough power to assign them jobs but just enough to get them fired. Blair had decided to take a tip from Serena and show up to take her husband out to lunch. It seemed to be working for Serena's marriage in keeping them close. When Blair reached Dan's office which was just before Chuck's, she remembered that she wanted to get a peek at Darcy. Without knocking she let herself in Dan's spacious office and saw the fake blonde sitting at her desk typing away.

"Darcy right?" Blair walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Yes, and you're Blair Bass, nice to meet you" she said knowing who she was. Darcy went back to her computer and began typing uncomfortable that Blair was still standing in the doorway.

"Dan isn't around right now" she let her know.

"That's okay, I'll wait" she made herself comfortable sitting in a leather arm chair pretending she was there to see Dan.

For a few moments the only sounds were those of computer keys typing, yet another one of Dan's many proposals. Blair studied Darcy ,continuing to make her feel uneasy.

"…he's married" Blair blurted out of nowhere glaring at her.

"Excuse me?" Darcy looked up from the screen.

"Dan is taken, it means hands off" Blair said coldly. Darcy stared unable to believe what she was being accused of.

"Serena is my best friend and I know about girls like you…what you try to do. Give up, you will never be as beautiful or amazing as she is. He's not interested in the lousy fake blondes." her voice was cold and quiet making sure Darcy was the only one who heard. Blair was obviously protecting her friend.

"Umm…" Darcy didn't know what to say and Blair interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't think for one second he would jeopardize his marriage with a bombshell beauty queen to be with the fake piece of trash that answers his phone, you couldn't even try to fill her shoes. Save yourself the time and give it up" Blair stood and smiled, "Have a nice afternoon Darla" were her final words before she exited.

Blair felt so great after telling Darcy off, that she skipped to Chuck's office. She smiled largely when she saw Chuck's assistant Greta. Blair loved Greta mainly because she chose her. A chubbier, older and if possible, humbler Dorota. Blair would have never let someone like Darcy run Chuck's office, and she wondered why Serena didn't choose his assistant like she chose her husband's.

"Mr. Bass, is in his office" Greta smiled at Blair before she knocked directly on the door hoping he would be happy to see her. Blair thought they could go out for lunch together and maybe have a cocktail over a few laughs. Chuck would think she was the best wife for being so thoughtful and spontaneous. Or so she thought.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck said in his trademark deep voice when he opened the door to see his wife standing there, displeased he waited for her to explain.

"I thought we could go out for lunch" the smile on her face quickly disappeared as a tall red head exited Chuck's office. Blair watched her walked away before looking at Chuck curious to who she was.

"Blair, I'm busy" he looked down at her as if he was ashamed.

"and…you can take a break" Blair said urging him to go with her and agreeing to ignore the woman she just saw leaving.

"No, I don't have time" he said definitively.

"Chuck, I'm your wife…Dan always makes time for Serena" she said hurtfully.

"and Dan's name isn't on the side of this building is it?" he said looking through her as if he had a thousand things on his mind he pushed past her and began walking away.

"Chuck…" Blair stood, he turned slightly towards her.

"How bout you go home and be a mother to our son" he said coldly.

That statement infuriated Blair and she was determined not to leave the office until he had lunch with her. First she sat at his desk and opened all the drawers, then she stood looking out his window at the sky scrapers. Chuck was just being Chuck and Blair knew that when he got back he would gladly accept her offer for lunch. The woman that had left must have been a colleague, someone he was working with. Something caught Blair's eye, it was the smallest glimmer coming from his trash can under his desk. She bent down to get a closer look and realized that garbage picking was not her cup of tea. She used a pencil from his desk to push around tissues and trash until she saw what it was. Her stomach dropped and she picked it up instantly hoping and praying it wasn't what she thought it was. At a closer look she gasped . A condom wrapper was in her husband's trash can. She took a deep heart breaking breath before she dropped it back in the garbage and cried while walking out of his office.

"Mrs. Bass, is everything alright?" Greta asked without getting a reply.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Serena!" The receptionist at on the main floor greeted.

"How're you?" Serena smiled.

"Good, Blair's here…I mean Mrs. Bass" she corrected, Serena laughed knowing Blair took herself too seriously at the office. Serena smiled excitedly when she saw Dan. "Who's that?" Serena asked Julia as she pointed Dan out to her. He was walking with some colleagues.

"Tomorrow, we need to close soon" he finished with them and walked towards Serena. While giving her a kiss they pulled away and noticed Blair storming out of the elevator and making her way out through the doors crying.

"Blair!?" Serena called seeing her best friend crying and running away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Serena had been calling Blair constantly, without an answer. She called her home and cell obsessively all night. It was morning now and Serena was really starting to worry about Blair.

"I just don't know where she is and I'm worried about her" Serena told Dan over breakfast.

"She'll be fine" he tried to comfort her before he walked away to find himself a tie to complete his work ensemble. The door bell rang six times, quickly not giving Serena a chance to get it before it rang once more.

"Blair?" Serena opened the door to see her best friend who's face was covered in tears.

"What happened?" Serena asked. When Blair saw Dan wasn't too far she immediately wanted to go somewhere quieter.

"Let's go to your bedroom" Blair sat Serena down and started telling her about what she found.

"Ok…Blair…, Blair you have to calm down and think rationally."

" Serena, he was so faithful and so good to me for years and now he decides to go back to his high school ways, like he's having a middle age crisis or something!…he's too young for a middle age crisis" she looked her right in the eye before she continued.

"We just got married…we just had a baby!" Blair cried. "Oh B, it's okay I'm sure it's a misunderstanding"

"It's been going on for months and I've ignored it" Blair wiped her face on a tissue Serena handed her.

"How do you know for sure?"

"It wasn't hard to piece together, he comes home late every night, and has been planning trips that don't involve me and when I ask if I can go he always makes excuses for why it would be a bad idea" she rambled.

"Blair, that doesn't mean he was cheating" Serena tried to calm her down. Besides, Dan came home late all the time, he hardly ever brought her on business trips either.

"…we haven't had sex in months' she said bluntly. "he never wants to" Serena instantly remembered the advice that Blair gave her a few weeks back and felt terrible, it wasn't like Chuck to have no interest in sex, maybe he really was sneaking around.

Serena was hugging Blair tightly when Dan opened the door. He was confused but he knew it wasn't any of his business to interfere. Serena got up and followed him to the door, knowing his was leaving for work.

"I'll be home around eight" he said apologetically.

"oh,…you came home late yesterday" she crossed her arms slightly saddened.

"I know, I'm sorry, but we're trying to close this huge deal, it will be all over next week when we go to Los Angeles." he promised.

"I was thinking, maybe…I could come?" she smiled hoping he would agree.

"Really?…it would be pretty boring. I wont have much time to spend with you, it will be all business."

"I'll keep you company when you aren't in meetings and make sure you dress appropriately" she smiled.

"I have Darcy" he said like he was doing her a favour.

"Dan…" she was a little offended.

"I have to go" he kissed her on the forehead and left.

When Serena walked back into her bedroom Blair wasn't crying anymore she had a smug look on her face.

"Men are good for nothing, they could have the most beautiful girl on their arm and still want more" Not giving Serena a chance to say anything she went on.

"What about that skank that runs Dan's office?…what's her name,? Darla, Daria, Darcy!" she said when she finally got it right.

"I met her yesterday" she said like she was proud of herself. "She is some piece of work. Her boobs practically popping out of her shirt and her skin tight pants. You had every reason to be worried about Dan" Blair smiled devilishly. Serena made a little doubting sound being that she was insulted.

"No wonder Dan couldn't resist her, she has a perfect body" Blair smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Human resource picked her placement, not Dan" Serena said quietly not moving a muscle.

"No, I mean he couldn't resist _her_, Chuck saw them kissing by her car…I think it was…three weeks ago" she said it so casually, like Serena already knew.

"…no" Serena crinkled her forehead and shook her head with a amused smile doubting everything Blair just said.

"What do you think he's doing right now Serena?" Serena's stomach turned as she stood in front of Blair wondering if it was true.

"Their office is like one huge brothel" she said dryly while taking a peek through Serena's nightstand.

"You cant even deny it S" Blair looked at her with fake sympathy. Serena stood without batting an eyelash like a statue, she inhaled lightly.

"I just know about the kissing, I don't know the extent of it…but I can imagine Darcy bent over a desk,…"

"Blair…" Serena swallowed and tried to get her to stop by holding her hand up.

"…she seems like she would be limber doesn't she…like a gymnast?"

"enough Blair" Serena said painfully wiping a tear away from her eye.

"We are just two desperate housewives you and me. At least we can go through this together. C'mon S, let's get some wine" Blair stood trying to find something to take the edge off. Blair hit the jackpot when she found a bottle of chardonnay in the kitchen. Quickly she poured herself a glass and guzzled it trying to steady her nerves.

"Here" Blair handed her the glass.

"I cant…right now" she sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Darcy was so shaken up from what Blair said to her that she had been crying for quite sometime. Trying to keep her composure she wiped away her tears when Dan returned.

"Hey, what's wrong…is that guy bothering you?"

"…Yeah" she nodded lying. Dan quickly went to get her some coffee, when he got back he was going to tell her to take the afternoon off. Darcy sighed when the phone rang, she decided not to answer it and let the machine pick it up.

"_Hello, you have reached Dan Humphrey's office, he's not in right at the moment. Please leave a message and he will get back to you as soon as possible" _Darcy recorded it in one shot and was so proud of herself for sounding so professional. The phone rang again immediately after making the recording go off again and again and again. Whoever was trying to get through was impatient and persistent.

"Bass Industries, New York branch. Dan Humphrey's Office" Darcy gave up and answered.

"So you are there" Serena said in a mildly anger driven voice.

"How can I help you Serena?" Darcy asked.

"Give _him_ the phone" Serena growled making Darcy jump.

"Umm, he's not here right now" she answered truthfully for once.

"Can I tell him to call you when he gets in?" Darcy hid her sniffles. Serena was becoming furious.

"Darcy would you just give him the phone you're being absolutely idiotic and childish" Darcy was caught of guard, Serena finally said it and she felt great.

"He's not here!" Darcy yelled offensively, upset that Serena accused her of lying.

"You don't have to be rude about it, and forget about leaving him a message…it's apparent that you don't know how to take them anyway" Serena slammed the phone down and sobbed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Serena and Blair showed up in Dan's office Darcy was already gone. They were talking about Dan while they waited for him. Serena didn't really want Blair to be there but Blair wouldn't budge if she tried.

"You didn't see it coming, neither did I" Blair shed a tear.

"He better not have" Serena crossed her arms and almost started to cry but held her composure.

"Oh speak of the devil!" Blair said cruelly when she saw Dan.

"You were talking about me?" he said seriously his eyes darting from Blair to Serena with utter confusion at why they were there.

"Just you and your Bass Industry whores." Blair said in her drunken stupor. She did finish the entire contents of the bottle on her own.

"Excuse me?" he said with his eyebrows furrowing. Dan couldn't believe that he was being accused of something like that, where did it come from more importantly.

"Darcy." Blair said point blank.

"What about Darcy?" Dan asked through clenched teeth. Looking over at Serena he noticed that she looked intrigued, her arms crossed as she waited for the truth.

"We're all friends here Dan, we know you were fooling around with Darcy, I don't exactly know the extent of it…" she trailed off to watch Serena's face.

"…I imagine Darcy bent over a desk…Serena and I think she looks limber" Dan looked straight at Serena watching to see if she bought the lies. "Stop, Blair just stop" Serena's voice shook as held her hand out to show that she had enough.

Running out of his office all she kept thinking was '_How could this be happening?, how could he do this to me?_.' The life she knew came crumbling down, it hurt to breathe, She tried so hard to believe and trust him but everything Blair said she once assumed herself.

Dan was so angry he could have killed Blair. "I cant believe you…you're.." Dan couldn't think of a nasty enough word for her at this point.

"Blair none of that is true, why would you say that to her?" he could feel the hair on his neck stand on end from his tension and anger that was bubbling inside of him. Blair shrugged and smiled apologetically.

"Chuck saw Darcy and you walking to her car, he said it looked like she kissed you" she looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yeah, Blair…looked like!. I was walking her to her car because she has a stalker and is afraid to walk out alone" he slammed a stack of papers on his desk, starling Blair who was too drunk to see it coming.

"My bad." she smiled weakly as if she had made a small mistake like calling someone the wrong name or accidentally stepping on someone's foot not the 'my bad' you give when you may have ruined your best friend's marriage. Dan wasn't sure a "my bad" was appropriate at all for this situation. He stared at her unable to move, he couldn't believe that she would go to this extent to bring her friend down with her so she wasn't alone.

"Not that I even give a shit what you think, but I have never, never been unfaithful to Serena. Just because nothing goes right in your life and just because your husband cheats on you doesn't give you the right to lie about something like that. This time you have gone too far Blair." He took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

"Now, I'm going to go out there, find my wife and undo all the bullshit that you just filled her head with, I'd appreciate if you were gone when I get back"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Dan found Serena she was sitting in his car in the dark. He knocked on the glass lightly, but she didn't move a muscle.

"Serena…" he opened the door by using the code, Serena must have too since she didn't have keys.

"I wanted to get out of here and go far away but I don't have any keys with me and then I left my phone in your office so I couldn't call a driver" her voice was heartbreaking. Dan wanted to console her, he slowly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please, don't touch me." she requested.

"Serena look at me!" Instead she ignored him.

"Everything Blair said was a lie Serena."

"I don't believe you." she said quickly. "I see the way she treats you in the office, you have chemistry…almost like you know each other better than you let on."

"I don't have time to have an affair" he tried to make her think rationally with a joke that back fired. Serena made a whimpering sound.

"Oh, being too busy is your only reason for _not_ having an affair" she nodded while wiping her tears away.

"I didn't mean it like that…,"'

"You are always late…you don't want to take me on business trips. I'm just waiting for you to have no interest in sex" she turned to look at him with her head against the head rest.

"Is Blair telling you all this?…Is this because Chuck is having an affair?"

"You know he's having an affair?" Serena asked.

"yeah…I had a feeling" he said sadly.

"Dan, why didn't you say something?, why didn't you tell me?"

"So you could go tell Blair, and do the same thing she did to you today, without knowing the whole truth?" Serena knew he was right.

"Serena I promise you, nothing is going on between Darcy and I" he held her face in his hands unable to believe that she bought everything Blair made up.

"Why would Blair make that up Dan?" she looked away from him with his hands still holding on to her cheeks.

"Oh I don't know, because she's _Blair_, her life is going up in flames and she's bringing you into the fire as always." he explained. "and she's drunk off her rocker" he smiled hoping Serena would smile back.

"I just…" she said holding his arm.

"I'm going to be honest with you, …Darcy _kissed me _last week." he said softly, Serena took a deep breath and her eyes filled up instantly.

"I promise you I didn't kiss her back.. I told her it was inappropriate and that we are professionals, that's all. Chuck must have seen it and told Blair." he took his hands off her face and watched her wipe her tears away.

"I just wish I could know for sure." she looked at him.

"I swear on the life of our daughter that I did not cheat on you, I havent even so much as kissed her." Knowing Dan would never do that, she almost instantly felt better.

"Really?" she whispered. Dan held her hands still promising nothing happened.

"Nothing, I swear to you…nothing" he held her closely to him, she looked up at him waiting for that one word that he never went back on, he always meant it and honoured it. "…I _promise_…nothing happened" instantly Serena felt so much better, she wrapped her arms around him.

"You should have never taken that job." she said coldly regretting ever letting him accept.

"Yeah because you would love living in Brooklyn" he said sarcastically with a smile leaning his head on the head rest.

"I did love living in Brooklyn" Serena said sadly.

"Yeah? and how on earth do you think we would have paid for that loft?" he said. Dan never told Serena about their money troubles when he was writing.

"When I lost my job…We barely had an income,….we didn't have any money, we couldn't even afford a god damned loft in _Brooklyn_" he said looking at the ground and spoke quietly ashamed.

"and then you told me you were pregnant and oh my god Serena…" he shook his head and laughed a little.

"We had so much debt" he laughed, Serena remembered buying handbags and shoes with his Visa thinking they were doing fine.

"Worst timing ever!" he laughed making Serena smile.

"everything worked out" he kissed her cheek noticing how beautiful she was even though she was puffy and teary eyed.

"How, did I get you?" he asked her.

"I don't know" Serena rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Give me your hand" he took her soft hand in his and told her he was sorry for her having any thoughts that he might be cheating. He slipped her engagement ring off and held it up to her face.

"When I engraved these I didn't just put 'forever' on them to be romantic, I meant it and I still mean it. I would never jeopardize **our** forever" he showed her the inside of her ring before slipping it back on her finger and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm sorry I doubted you" Serena apologized.

"I'm sorry that you ever thought I would do that to you. I'll get a new secretary if that would make you feel better" he said. He felt Serena nod on his shoulder.

"Can I pick her?" she sniffled. Dan laughed.

"You can pick a guy if it makes you feel better" he ran his hands down her shiny hair. Serena smiled and pulled away so she could see his face.

"Promise me again that nothing happened" she whispered.

"Why?" he asked gently hoping she didn't still doubt him.

"Because you never break promises"

"I promise, I promise, I promise…nothing happened" he kissed her and went back inside to get her phone and the car keys.

"Dan, can you read this over?" a guy in a suit asked him immediately as the elevator door opened.

"I…" he looked over at his shaken up wife. "I'm going home, ask Nate or Steve" the guy looked away somewhat disappointed. "I wanted you to see it actually." the man persisted.

"Dan, just go. I'll be fine for a little while" Serena said. Dan nodded and followed the young man into his office. Serena waited until Dan was gone and knocked on Chuck's door. She was almost certain when he saw her he would tell her to leave and have nothing to say to her.

"You here to yell at me and tell me I made a huge mistake?" he asked answering the door and seeing her.

"No" she replied. Chuck let Serena take a seat.

"Today, I told her it was over and that I love my wife…I do" he nodded, his eyes downcast and saddened.

"She'll forgive you, she loves you. But, you have to understand it's going to take a long time for her to heal" Chuck nodded and covered his eyes with his hand. Serena wasn't exactly sure but he looked like he was crying a little bit.

"How did this even happen?" Serena asked carefully.

"…We met on a business trip. My company were having a dinner together and a few woman came to our table… Instead of telling them we weren't interested, I invited them to sit with us. It was about two months ago, and now I regret ever letting them sit down"

"How could you?" Serena spoke sadly.

"…If I could take it back I would. It will never happen again Serena" he spoke deeply, a helpless expression on his face.

"Good luck with Blair Chuck" Serena stood hoping Blair would forgive him even though he made huge mistakes.

"Oh, Chuck" Serena turned and he looked up at her waiting for her to say something insulting.

"Did Dan…" she couldn't actually say the words and Chuck started to laugh before finishing off his whiskey.

"…He left as soon as they took a seat, he's true blue. That is why he's my right hand man."

"Thank you" Serena exited and waited outside the office Dan was in. There was a glass wall and she could see him discussing things with a dozen other men in suits. Smiling she continued to watch as he lead them and acted like the important person he was in that company. He noticed Serena and gave her a wink. Dan was hers and she smiled knowing he was completely committed to her and always would be.

"So we are in agreement?…we can continue this tomorrow. I have plans with my wife and I'm not staying late tonight"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sorry that took longer than I anticipated. What did you think? Do you think there are too many flashbacks? I really enjoy writing the flashbacks.

I hate to say it but that's not the last of Darcy…eeek don't kill me. I have a mapped out idea for the next chapter but I'm not sure where it's going. Like I already said, I have two chapters written that wouldn't make sense in the least. I'm coming up with ways to tie them in now.

Ps. I want to know if you picture any of my characters and what they look like. Actor wise do you picture anyone in particular when reading? A sort of blonde Lindsay Lohan is what I kind of picture Darcy looking like lol

-Faryn Queens


	21. A long time coming

I hope this is an enjoyable Chapter. The next one will be up soon J

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Present_

_Money marries bigger money is something Brooke H, or should we say Brooklyn H believes in. A source tells me that B has a crush on Brad. I consent this merge and Brooke always gets what she wants. Get out there, make a good cast and reel in that Bass B. You know you love me xoxo_

The sound of the front door opening and laughter woke Brooke, who feel asleep on the couch. Slowly she stood and peered around the corner to see her mom, dad and sister standing in the front foyer of the house. Just as she suspected, Julia was holding of bouquet of at least fifty pink roses.

"Oh, you were fantastic!" Serena kissed Julia on the cheek. "thank-you, you've already told me twelve times" Julia laughed in her dance outfit with perfectly curled hair and bright stage makeup.

"Well I can't help it, you were flawless" Serena slipped her coat off and handed it to Dan, who hung it up on a near by coat rack.

"Really?, I messed up the last part and improvised" she said with a sigh.

"Well, you couldn't tell. It was amazing" Dan told Julia. Serena walked through the kitchen and saw Brooke standing in the hall listening in."You should have come, you're sister stole the show" she let her know.

"_what else is new_?" Brooke mumbled. "What's that?" Serena asked not hearing her. "I've seen her dance before" Brooke slouched over the table hoping the praise Julia seminar would be short lived.

"No but she was…" Serena couldn't think of the right word.

"Perfect" Dan said for her. "You are so talented" Serena kissed her on the cheek again and smiled at her just before she snuck away with Dan for a moment. Serena entwined her fingers in his and smiled at him adoringly.

"So, do you want to be the one to ask?" Dan questioned Serena who smiled excitedly at him. "No, you do it" Dan kissed her hand and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile the girls talked in the kitchen. "My feet hurt so much, I'm glad it's over. " Julia yawned. Brooke remembered something she wanted to ask her sister.

"Did you send a blast to Gossip Girl that said I have a crush on Brad Bass and that my first name is Brooklyn?" she asked sadly with her tired eyes remembering what she read on Gossip girl not too long after they left.

"Yeah…" Julia giggled. "Why would you do that?" Brooke asked sadly.

"Brooke, everyone knows you have a thing for Brad, Brad knows you have a thing for him. Brooklyn is your name!…and besides that, you sent a blast about me, remember?. I think we're even" Julia wandered around the kitchen to find a vase for her roses. Plunking each one in a few inches of water she arranged the fifty something flowers into a beautiful array and then set them down on the table in front of Brooke's face. "Dad got them for me, pretty aren't they?" Julia asked. Brooke's eyes immediately filled with tears. She was never given roses, she could not recall one time in her life that he dad bought her roses.

"What are you crying about?…Brooke, it's your name…I don't know why you hate your name so much anyway" Julia continued to study the roses.

"because you're named after a famous actress and I'm named after a poor and smelly New York borough!" she yelled and cried a little. Dan heard this and made his way to the kitchen to explain why she shouldn't hate her name.

"You're crazy, you know that? Here take this" Julia handed her one of the roses out of the vase to try and make her feel better.

"You're a bitch" Brooke said upset letting the flower drop to the floor. Julia rolled her eyes. "_Excuse me_?" Serena couldn't help but here her daughter swear, she crossed her arms in front of her waiting for an explanation.

"I was trying to be nice" Julia said looking at her sister confused.

"Don't, you suck at it" Brooke growled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Dan intervened , the tension between the blondes could have been cut with a chainsaw.

"Okay what's going on?" he asked trying to get some answers but Brooke pushed Julia just enough to get her out of the way. "Don't push me!" Julia pushed back. Dan quickly stood in the middle of them and held them back from killing each other. Despite Dan trying to break them apart, they continued to bicker.

"This is ridiculous!, you, sit!, you sit" he pointed at both of his daughters.

"It's always been like this!" Brooke yelled as Julia took a seat crossing her legs lazily knowing how this would end. With her mom and dad focusing all their attention on poor, sad Brooke. Like since the day she was born.

"Brooke, just sit down." Serena urged placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Brooke stayed still not budging. Dan looked at her sternly.

"sit" he said so seriously and clearly that she sat instantly being a little frightened of what would happen if she didn't obey. Serena crossed her arms loosely.

"Now, can you tell me without crying or whining what's wrong?" Dan asked Brooke. "Does she ever talk without whining or crying?" Julia asked getting a scolding look from Serena.

"She sent a blast about me to Gossip Girl" she said trying not to tear up. Julia jumped in instantly. "She sent one about me!" justifying herself. Serena looked sad, she was very disappointed in both of them. Julia explained that hers was completely innocent. Serena shook her head still upset that they resorted to Gossip Girl. Dan had already read the one about Julia but he didn't know Brooke was the one who sent it.

"Brooke,…two weeks" he said giving her, her punishment without another thought about it. Brooke assumed she would be grounded, she threw her head back on the chair and waited for Julia to get the same sentence.

"Julia,…one week" Brooke's eyes opened wide and she sat straight up in her chair, speechless of what she happened. "What?, she's hardly getting punished?" she looked at her mom and then back at her dad, completely shocked.

"They are appropriate for each of you" he explained.

"No, they're not…she's your favourite!" she cried to Dan.

"that's not true" Serena said softly. "Yes it is, she's your favourite, and I'm sick and tired of being in the shadow!" Brooke yelled. Julia could have screamed at her sister for being so selfish.

"Brooke, I was so jealous of you when we were little, you got all of dad's attention because you were a drama queen, and still are." she stared at her little sister until Brooke rolled her eyes as Julia continued.

"You know what?, he doesn't have time for all your drama, he's busy and when he's home… you hog him and you always have!" she yelled. "Just because he went to my recital doesn't mean I'm his favourite…you are!" she said definitively.

"Okay, you both are acting…" Dan was cut off by Brooke. "Yeah, well you always took mom from me."she seethed.

"Where is this coming from?. I wasn't aware we had favourites" Dan said to Serena in the midst of the two girls screaming at each other. Serena closed her eyes not sure if she had the energy to deal with this.

"You'll get all the attention you want…just keep crying Brooke" Julia stormed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

Dan looked at Serena before he took a seat beside Brooke like he always did, it was like clockwork. Serena almost went over to Brooke with him but instead climbed the staircase to see Julia. Brooke was always comforted and Julia was always left alone, she seemed to be the one that was most stable, the one that needed less attention and Serena was just beginning to learn, that was not the case.

"It's so hard, she's perfect!" Brooke sobbed.

"Hey, hey…Dan placed his forehead on hers.

"She does everything and is good at everything…I have nothing." Dan pulled away and watched her cry.

"I doubt that" Dan said. "You get better grades than she does" Dan thought that would make her feel better but it didn't.

"Yeah I get a 95 and work night and day for it and she pulls a 93 out of nowhere, somewhere in between dancing and student council, I assume, oh and modelling and piano" she blinked.

"You should have made me keep playing piano" she said.

"Force never worked with you, and you hated piano lessons." Dan caught one of her tears and laughed at how ridiculous she was being. Brooke breathed in and out heavily and looked away from Dan wiping her tears on her sleeve. Dan felt a little bad that Brooke crying made him laugh, but he couldn't help it, she was overreacting.

"Brookie, Brooke," he took her chin and made her look at him so she would start hyperventilating.

"Julia is just a name, it has no real meaning to me or your mom," he tried to relieve her. "Brooklyn, is a very important place to me, you know that" he said. Brooke's eyes lifted and she looked up at Dan, instantly feeling a little better. Silly as it was, it made her feel like she had a one up on her sister.

"Stop crying" Dan said quietly brushing some hair out of her face.

"You're special. You have the best sense of humour, even when you were little you always knew how to make me laugh." Brooke cleared her throat and reminded Dan of something. "You can sing!" he looked down at her remembering that when she was younger she would belt out notes with her mom and sister and be the only to carry a tune and how every morning you could hear her singing in the shower. Brooke never thought it was anything special, she just loved doing it.

"Well…she's prettier than me" Brooke whispered. Brooke's entire childhood was filled with other people telling her that her sister was beautiful.

"Are you kidding?" Dan smiled at her absurdity.

"You two are the most beautiful girls I've ever seen…It makes it hard for me to sleep at night." he joked and made Brooke crack a smile."Oh what was that?" Dan acknowledged her faint smile. "nothing" she looked away pretending it didn't happen.

"But I mean you have your mother to blame for that." he said referring to their good looks.

"What about our cheekbones" Brooke said quietly trying not to laugh.

"Oh well, that" he joked. "My only contribution" Brooke shook her head and pointed to her eyes.

"You hate your eyes" he said factually, remembering how she was starting to wear blue colour contacts.

"I don't" she said hoping he wasn't upset. "You used to love them when you were little" he smiled.

"Let me tell you a story. I was so afraid Julia was going to funny looking" he said it so serious it made Brooke chuckle a little.

"I just hoped that she would look just like your mom, and when she was born I thought I had never seen a more beautiful baby girl, because really I hadn't…and I'm not being biased, everyone told us so. She looked just like your mom."

"…Dad is this suppose to make me feel better" she said feeling worse.

"Let me finish," he pushed her playfully. "So anyway after everyone including Chuck and Nate held your sister, it was my turn." he said somewhat annoyed. "I was holding her, she was just a few hours old and I remember I couldn't take my eyes off how beautiful she was. How could I have contributed In anyway into making her look like that?" Brooke still felt like he was telling her the wrong story but let him continue.

"I also thought I would never love someone as much as I loved her at that moment" he looked at Brooke and continued.

"When you were on your way I was so worried that I wouldn't love you as much as Julia. When you were born… I kid you not, everyone said the same thing about you, they had never seen such a beautiful baby. You still had blonde hair but you looked like me" he smiled. "Unlike with Julia I was the first one to hold you and it was instant" he snapped his fingers. "I was head over heels in love with you, just like I was with her" Dan kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you baby" he said before hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Daddy" she put her head on his shoulder. When Dan pulled away he held on to her shoulders. "I spend way more time with you than I do with her. That's the reason I take her out before her birthday and I don't with you, I feel like I have to make up for lost time with her sometimes." Brooke nodded understanding that.

"she's your sister and I know you love her. " Brooke nodded and wiped away a couple tears when she saw her mom standing in the doorway.

"Time to switch?" she asked, Dan nodded and took his cue to leave. Serena took a seat beside Brooke.

"Where did this come from?" Serena hugged Brooke tightly and kissed her on the head.

"I love you so much and I don't know why you would think otherwise" she stroked her hair like she did when she was little. "We don't have favourites honey"

"I know" Brooke said quietly.

"I always wanted a sister" Serena said to Brooke. "You kind of had one…Eric's gay" Brooke said making Serena giggle.

"True, but I wanted a sister I could have tea parties and go dress shopping with, Eric didn't do those things especially not dressing up and putting on makeup" Serena smiled remembering how precious Brooke and Julia were when they were little.

"You get to do all those things and you have your sister to do them with you. I always wanted a sister but I never got one, you have one Brooke, so don't take it for granted" Serena kissed her on the cheek.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Can I come in?" he asked knocking lightly.

"Yeah" she sniffled.

"It never ends dad" she said sadly. "I always have to worry about her feelings, I don't purposely try to make her jealous" Dan gave her a sceptical look.

"Okay sometimes I do" she confessed.

"I don't know when it started…I remember you being best friends, you were never bored you always had fun together." he walked around her room and remembered when it was light pink and covered with stuffed animals, she was definitely becoming a young woman. Stuffed animals were replaced with multiple throw pillows.

"Yeah well not anymore"

"I know I've been spending more time with her lately and I'm sorry. So starting tomorrow you and I will hangout every single Monday until you beg me to let you hangout with your friends" Julia laughed and gave him a doubtful look.

"If we can't make Monday we'll hangout on Tuesday, but I promise every week"

"Thanks Dad" She hugged him.

"I know you put up so much with Brooke, and you shouldn't have to, but she wants to apologize. So do me a favour and accept it. You don't have to mean it today, but I know you'll regret it later on if you don't make amends with her." Dan kissed her on the cheek.

Julia didn't even make it all the way down the stairs without Brooke holding her arms out for a hug. "I'm sorry!" Julia hugged her back. "I forgive you" she smiled and they both started laughing about inside jokes that Dan and Serena didn't exactly understand.

"We have a question for you two" Dan said sitting down at the island with Serena who bit her lip with anticipation. Both girls looked at them and let go of each other.

"Would you object to another sibling?" he asked.

"Why?" Julia said instantly. "because we want to know if you would be upset if your mom and I had another baby" the room went silent and Brooke made the most confused face.

"Really?" Julia asked shocked. he nodded hoping they would be happy. Dan and Serena decided if one of the girls had any objection, one single reason they wouldn't go ahead with it.

"yeah, yeah" Julia smiled a little excited.

"Oh" was all Brooke could get out, Serena had a feeling Brooke was going to have a problem with it.

"We figured that you got to be the baby all this time and now it might not be as important to you" Serena said expecting the worse from the youngest one who desired attention twenty four seven.

"No, I'm just worried about my inheritance" Brooke deadpanned. Dan and Serena both looked at her suspiciously until she cracked a smile.

"You're a brat" Dan laughed and Brooke cracked up that he actually believed her.

"I change my mind, I can't handle another one of these" he joked pointing at Brooke and Julia who were making modelling poses. Brooke stopped goofing around with her sister and looked straight at her mom.

"Does this mean your gunna…try tonight?" Brooke got grossed out.

"no!" Serena laughed reassuring her. "We have to wait till I'm ovu…"

"STOP!" Dan pleaded.

"Yeah, I just like to imagine you don't…do that" Brooke said seriously. Julia rolled her eyes.

"Oh we do…all the time" Serena joked dryly. Dan laughed slightly embarrassed as the girl's faces went white.

"EW!" Brooke got up.

"Gross, gross, gross" Julia repeated over and over again.

"You should be happy your parents still love each other enough to…" Serena was cut off by Brooke who was plugging her ears.

"That's enough!" Brooke said, a horrified look on her face.

"I think it might by time for the monthly birds and the bees talk mom" Dan said to Serena who laughed as both girls quickly escaped the kitchen, not in the mood to listen to their dad tell them they aren't allowed to have sex until he's dead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Dan" Christine at the front desk of Bass Industries greeted him as he walked in with Julia wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hi sweet cheeks" Christine smiled up at Julia when he stopped in front of the long reception desk.

"Check this out" Dan placed Julia on the counter, pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Christine.

"Oh my god" her mouth gaping at the first sonogram of he and Serena's second baby. "Since when?" she smiled up at him.

"Since less than forty eight hours ago" he laughed.

"Congratulations" she said handing it back.

"Thank you" he placed it back in his wallet and scooped his baby girl up off the counter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was Monday and Dan had promised Serena that Darcy would be gone by now. He had the hardest time trying to decide how he would fire her. To be honest he didn't want to fire Darcy. She knew the job, and they got along great.

"Darcy, hey…Do you think you could do me a huge favour.?" Dan asked with Julia hanging around his neck. She looked up at him unsure.

"Serena is so busy today, so I had to take Julia, do you think you can watch her for a couple hours?. She's an angel I promise."

Before Darcy could answer Dan sat the little pigtailed cutie at her desk. Julia's big baby blues followed him until he closed the door, her eyes then went straight to Darcy, she looked worried like she was about to cry.

"Hi Julia" Darcy said a little unsure of what to do with her. Julia looked at her and Darcy was afraid she might cry. Would she have to disturb Dan because she could handle a child?. Darcy was not maternal, not in the least. Quickly she started asking her questions to keep her tiny lip from quivering.

"Who's that?" Darcy pointed to a picture of her on the wall.

"Me" she said sweetly. Darcy smiled that she found something to keep Julia occupied.

"And who's that guy?" She asked pointing at a picture of Dan and Serena.

Julia laughed a little bit. "Daddy"

"…and…who is this?" she asked once more.

"Mommy" Julia smiled, her voice adoring. Darcy sported a fake smile, loathing Serena.

After about an hour of trying to keep her busy with crayons, Julia was getting bored and wanted nothing more than her Daddy. Darcy knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" he answered sounding slightly annoyed.

Darcy opened the door slightly "She wants to see you, is that okay?"

"Umm, yeah." he still had the phone up to his ear.

Darcy led her in to the office and sat her in a large leather armchair directly in front of his desk. She then walked out, closing the door behind her The little pigtailed princess sat kicking her feet in the big chair.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to get back to you, I have a…meeting." He smiled. When Dan got off the phone he sat at his desk.

"Nice to meet you Miss" he leaned over to shake Julia's hand and she giggled. He sat with her briefly while he let Darcy go on her break. When she got back he kissed Julia on the forehead and went back to work. Darcy continued keeping Julia busy by sitting her on her lap and colouring with her.

Just then Serena walked in. She looked stunning, obviously coming there straight from work. She took one look at Darcy, and her eyes widened not expecting to see her there. "Excuse me" she walked over and pulled Julia out of her lap. Without knocking Serena entered Dan's office.

"Why is Darcy still here?" she said coldly. He was caught off guard and still on the phone walking around the office.

"Serena…please" he motioned to the phone.

"She was suppose to be gone a long time ago" She walked over to the phone and pressed the hang up button before looking up at him for answers.

"That was important Serena" he said harshly not very happy.

"Why is she still here!?" she screamed.

"You are being ridiculous" Dan tried to get her to think rationally.

"Fire her" Serena said quietly.

"No" he said making up his mind.

"Okay, well then I'll call Chuck, he'll do it" she took out her cell phone, Julia still on hip. Dan walked over and took her, so she wasn't dropped as Serena yelled at Chuck. Not knowing where to put Julia while they argued, he sat her back down in Darcy's office.

"Why are you even here?, I thought you had an interview and shoot." he stormed back into his office.

Serena ignored him and dialled Chuck again. Getting his voicemail for the third time she sighed. "Where is she?" Serena looked up not seeing her daughter. Shaking her head at Dan, she rushed back into Darcy's office.

"You don't understand Dan, I don't want _my baby _exposed to this whore." she put Julia back on her hip and walked out. Dan followed after her. She crossed the street slowly, her Valentino pumps to blame. Motherhood never stopped Serena from being an upper east side fashionista.

"She has nothing else Serena, Do you want me to kick her on to the street?" he looked both ways and then crossed the street himself.

"I don't know why you always defend her." she snapped.

"I'm not…" he pleaded with her to stop walking away.

"So are you going to fire her?" she turned her nostrils flared a little. Blonde pieces of hair floated in the breeze.

"No I'm not…" he said calmly. Serena turned away immediately upset and angry.

They were fighting _again. _Dan wondered if this was the rest if his life with Serena. Fighting, making up, moving out, getting back together. He had only moved out once before and it lasted literally less than 24 hours. Serena called him hysterical. She cried and begged him to come home. He was back in his car on the way home within minutes of her phone call. When he walked in the door she wrapped her arms around him tightly and promised she would never tell him to move out again.

"Serena, I'm married to you…I love _you…_not the girl that files my notes and answers my phone!." she ignored him as she walked down the street with their precious little girl on hip. Serena ignored him as she dialled for her driver.

He held out his keys, "take the car…I'll take the subway" She nodded smacking her cell phone shut, and grabbed them out of his outstretched hand. They walked to the large parking garage without a single word exchanged. Serena watched as Dan took the initiative to strap Julia into the car seat. Serena walked around to the driver side.

"Don't come home tonight" she said as she put on her sunglasses.

Dan stood in his parking spot and waved at Julia who looked back at him while Serena drove off.

He walked back into the office. "Sorry about that." he apologized to Darcy.

"Sounded pretty bad…" she mentioned.

"Yeah, well I have no where to sleep tonight" he laughed a little embarrassed rubbing his eyes, visibly upset.

Darcy smiled nervously, a small amount of pleasure grew inside her. She knew this was her fault. Serena Van der Woodsen was actually jealous of her. It satisfied her knowing someone like Serena with her immense wealth and beauty felt as though she could possibly dethrone her. She always liked the possibility of being Wife 2 of Dan Humphrey. Darcy would never kick Dan out if he was her husband she thought in her head.

"Well, You know you're always welcome to stay at my place, I mean… if you want." she offered leaning over the desk just seductive enough to bother Dan. Serena was right, he always knew she was right but chose to ignore the subtle hints. Darcy wanted him and it was more obvious than ever.

Dan looked at her, he was speechless and offended that she was actually pleased that his wife was mad at him. "That would be… unnecessary." his eyes locked on hers before he walked into his office shutting the door behind him. Darcy smiled ear to ear when Dan surfaced from his office and walked towards her desk. Darcy took the plunge it was now or never.

"Dan I just want you to know that…you are a rare breed of man and if Serena doesn't realize or appreciate that…maybe she's not worth it" she said standing from her desk, insufficiently dressed as usual. Dan smiled not knowing what else to do at that moment. Was she serious? He thought as she approached him.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do for you?" Darcy asked just seductively enough to bother Dan. It was all he needed to be sure in firing her. "Thank you" he said quietly. "For what?" she asked with a smile.

"For helping me make up my mind and side with my wife" Darcy's eyes locked on him not sure what he was getting at.

"Darcy, I have to let you go" he said it confidently without a single doubt, he should have done it a long time ago.

"What?," she looked at him speechless not expecting that in the least.

"I can't have you working for me anymore"

"I don't understand…you can't…you can do that" she started to tear up.

"Listen, it was a bad choice on my part to keep you here in the first place. My wife is uncomfortable with you and I have to respect that. So, you can pack up your things and be out in the next half hour" he said assertively.

"Dan!, that's absolutely ridiculous!" she tried to get him to change his mind.

"Get out Darcy"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Dan." the doorman greeted as Dan walked in the doors of their building.

Dan stood by the elevators, wondering if Serena would let him in. It was clearly ridiculous, he owned their home and he was the one that had to beg to get back into it. The doorman looked at him curiously wondering why he didn't just use his key to get through to the elevators. He dialled the numbers beside the golden letters that read D&S Humphrey, he never had to do this before He felt nervous when she answered. She didn't say a word, the door buzzed open for him to enter. He was somewhat surprised she let him in, considering she was the one who told him not to bother coming home.

The elevator door slid open and Dan walked a couple steps down the hall before knocking on their penthouse door. Serena opened the door in her housecoat. Her hair was up on the back of her neck in a messy bun. An enormous window behind her displayed the dark night that was illuminated by city lights.

"…I fired Darcy." he looked up at her clear makeup less face.

Serena swallowed and began to pull the floor to ceiling drapes concealing the view. Still not paying any attention to her husband who was standing like a guest who was new to the apartment, she turned away and began walking down the hall. Dan closed and locked the front door of their home before he followed behind her.

"I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you, right now…" she said as if he would stop following her.

"I'm sorry" he said genuinely.

"I…I know. I just don't want to." she continued up the stairs. Dan nodded understanding.

"I'm all set up in the guest room., we'll talk tomorrow. I told Julia you would read her a bedtime story." Serena made her way to the guest room. They had two guest rooms and Serena of course picked the furthest one from Dan.

"Until five minutes ago you didn't know I was coming home and you told her I would be home to read to her?" Serena smiled lightly

"I knew you would be home tonight" She sat on the guest bed and knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her legs. "This bed is horrible…I'll sleep in here." he tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I know her kissing you was not your fault…" she squeaked.

"but?" he asked still looking up at her.

"… I just need some time, I cant get over it right now." Dan stayed in place for a moment as he looked at the floor. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better. Darcy had kissed him, he hadn't seen it coming but Serena always suspected something not quite right about how Dan defended her.

"I'm sorry babe" he said quietly, Serena inhaled as Dan lifted himself off the floor and kissed her stomach.

"Goodnight" he whispered to their baby who was still a secret between the two of them with an exception of Christine at the front desk. She stood up without saying a word and proceeded to the double doors of their bedroom. He watched as she closed the doors quietly behind her.

Dan brushed his teeth in the regular bathroom instead of the ensuite of their room and read to Julia making voices for the characters, she giggled. He snuggled close to her in her big, pink bed that was fit for a princess. He soon realized that her bed was the comfiest bed in the place. He got under the pink covers with her and fell asleep. He woke up an hour later to Serena slipping into the bed with them. Holding the covers up, he let her snuggle up close to him. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she slipped her arms through his and held his chest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Review please.

That might be the last of Darcy unless I decide to stir up some more drama in the coming chapters…we'll see. The misunderstanding about the phone call with be addressed as well as Serena's "mishap" in the next Chapter :O any questions feel free to ask.

-Faryn Queens


	22. Are we kidding?

I apologize for this being so long, I've condensed it so much and this is as short as it gets.

Thanks for the reviews!, it really makes me want to continue it **forever**. Enjoy, and don't be too hard on Serena

_**Present**_

Serena opened box after box reminiscing over every item she pulled out. Picture albums, clothing, pacifiers, baby shoes and even sonograms.

"Where's mine?" Brooke asked upset that she couldn't find her sonogram.

"It's in here somewhere" Serena opened another box. Julia had found three hats ,two pink and one blue she looked confused.

"Why the blue hat?" she asked her mom, Serena ignored her turning her attention to Brooke who was sure she found a sonogram of herself.

"ME!" she held it in her hands.

"No,…Hannah" Serena said sadly taking it from her and giving it a momentary look before getting it out of her sight. Both girls didn't say a word and continued looking.

"Mom. Seriously why so much blue?" Julia broke the silence after a few minutes after she found a box that didn't have a single pink item. Serena could have cried just thinking about it.

"Mmm?" she shook her head not having the emotional stability to explain. Even though it all happened over eight years ago the wounds were still raw. Brooke kept thinking about the phone call she had heard, she took a deep breath and questioned it.

"Mom, I heard you on the phone the other day. You told some guy that you…_loved him_" Brooke was relieved she actually said it all in one shot but now she wasn't sure she wanted to know the truth. Serena squinted trying to recall and then rolled her eyes.

"You have to stop listening in on phone calls" Serena said sternly before she went off to find something.

"You told some guy you loved him!, I'm sorry that the first thought that came to mind was that you were cheating" she said defending her suspicions when Serena placed the beautifully covered and bound short story she had written for Dan in front of them.

"What is it?"

"My anniversary present to your dad" Brooke and Julia both looked over each page, skimming and seeing how nicely put together it was. "Oh, mom this is so nice." Brooke smiled excitedly knowing her dad would be thrilled that she did this for him.

"I was telling _Kevin, _your dad's publisher that _I love him _for doing this for me" she laughed explaining herself. Brooke felt a little bit embarrassed.

"So, what do you think?" Serena asked.

"It's a really romantic gift" Julia said.

"but…is his better?" she asked. Julia and Brooke looked at each other pondering.

"Yepp" they said in unison giggling.

"He's impossible to buy gifts for" Serena sighed.

"he'll like it!" Brooke said reassuring her mom that her gift was fine.

"What did he get me?" She asked.

"We're not telling you" Julia looked shocked that she would even ask.

"just a hint? I'll act surprised"

"he swore us to secrecy" Julia said.

"Mom…" Brooke said in a worried tone putting things back into the boxes.

"Yeah?" she looked at Brooke who shifted uncomfortably.

"So…you're not having an affair right?" Julia laughed at her sister's silliness.

"No, I'm not" Serena laughed and placed her hand on Brooke's cheek, she frowned knowing Brooke was actually concerned.

"I love your dad so much, I'm not cheating on him. We're going to have another baby!" she said excitedly with a smile before picking up a sonogram that said _Second baby Humphrey._

"That's you babe" Serena handed it to her and earned a smile.

"I told you that she would never cheat on Dad" Julia smiled and Brooke looked up at her mom.

Serena, trying to keep the guilt from showing up on her face, smiled at Brooke and concurred with Julia.

"…_never_" she lied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Flashback**_

Lights flashed and pulsated through the entire club. His breath on her neck was warm and she closed her eyes and smiled as she swayed back in fourth to the music, her damp, cool skin covered in sparkles. She felt like she was eighteen again, he made her feel so young.

They were suppose to talk about roles in an upcoming television series he was producing but ended up at a sleazy bar where girls danced on tables and the only drinks served were beer or straight rum or tequila. Serena wasn't accustom to this type of bar and tried ordering a martini only be handed a beer. She was perplexed but drank it anyway. "Owen we…should go now" Serena rubbed her forehead feeling more intoxicated than she should have been for a business meeting.

"This isn't your type of bar, I know." Owen sighed.

"No…it's fine,"

"You're used to places like _Bee_ and _Victrola_" Serena smiled excitedly. "Ooooh, let's go to Bee!" Serena said taking both his hands in hers and jumping a little bit. "My best friend owns Bee, her husband gave it to her for her birthday"

"Must be nice" Owen snickered and Serena pushed him playfully. A mere three weeks ago Serena introduced Owen to Dan, she had just met him herself.

"_Husband?" _Owen choked when Serena introduced Dan to him. Dan held his hand out instantly staring him down.

"You're a lucky…lucky guy" he looked at Serena in such a way it bothered Dan.

"I'm very aware" he smirked and shook his hand forcefully.

Immediately after meeting Owen, Dan told Serena that he made him uncomfortable, that he didn't trust him and that he didn't want her going out alone with him. Serena must not have been listening because on this particular evening she was with Owen and they were alone.

"Hey sexy, I got you another drink" He smiled deviously, he was sweating from all the dancing and rubbed his forehead on his sleeve.

"I…I cant" she blew upwards trying to cool herself down and opening her eyes widely as she tried to stand.

"One more, then we can leave" he said hoping she would agree.

"Okay… but j-just one more because I really sho…" she was cut off by Owen holding two shots of tequila up to her face. Serena smiled drunkenly and downed them both after clinking them together with his glasses. Head still spinning she got into the limo with him.

"Are you taking me home now?" she asked trying not to stutter, while resting her head on the window. All the previous shots of whiskey and tequila all hitting her at once.

"I'm going to take you back to my place first"

"Why?" she questioned moving her hair off the back of her neck so intoxicated she couldn't see clearly.

"I should go home, I'm a mom" she said smiling through her drunken state.

"Which I still do not understand…two babies and you look like this?" he touched her waist not believing she looked that hot for being a mom.

"three" Serena said sadly. " I've been pregnant three times" she held her fingers up to him. Owen's eyebrows knitted together, Serena was obviously drunker than he thought.

"Well maybe I should take you home…your husband…" Owen said watching Serena look upset.

"What about my husband?" Serena interrupted with a giggle. "he's in los Angeles and he's mad at me" Serena laughed.

"Is that so?" Owen asked getting an idea. "He's always mad,…" she hiccupped.

"…he's mister mad…I'm Dan and I make all the rules." she did an impression of him inflating her voice to sound overbearing and manly. She was amusing herself even though she didn't sound remotely like him.

"Serenaaa you can't come to LA…" she continued but was interrupted when Owen kissed her, Serena rubbed her fingers over her lips confused.

"You kissed me" she said stunned. "You…kissed me" she started to laugh hysterically.

"I'm sorry" he said. "Mmm, It's okay…but I'm…married" she hiccupped again.

"We didn't even talk business" Serena rubbed her face, disappointed.

"We will, we will" he kissed her hand and she smiled uncomfortably and pulled away.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm drunk" he laughed.

"Yes you are!" Serena giggled but she was clearly drunker than him.

When Serena realized she had stumbled into Owen's apartment she looked up trying to get him to take her home. "I have to go home" she held on to the wall for some stability. When she looked over she saw that Owen had Dan's book in his hand.

"You have 8-10-05?" she was baffled.

"I love this book" He smiled at her.

"Me too" she beamed, her eyes glossy and glazed over she smiled and sat drunkenly on his couch.

"He makes you sound like a goddess" Serena closed her eyes and smiled, she looked a little goofy as Owen read a passage out of the book that was rather provocative. Serena blushed and giggled a little bit.

"That's my favourite part" she sighed.

"Why do you like that part?" he asked getting closer to her.

"Because I know he loves me and he makes me sound like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world" she said casually rubbing her sleepy eyes. "But now he's mad" Serena yawned.

"_You are _the most beautiful girl in the world" Owen said to Serena making her blush. The next few minutes or so, was a blurry memory, something Serena wouldn't be able to ever fully remember, Although she knew it happened and that she couldn't take it back.

"I cant believe I just did that." Serena said weakly not looking at him, her lip quivered, she was still so drunk that her head spun and her legs trembled. Her eyes couldn't focus anywhere without making her feel queasy.

"You wanted it" he leaned over tried to kiss her as he placed his hand on her back.

"Don't touch me, my husband is the only one that touches me." Serena stared at him, _how dare he? _she thought while placing her hair behind her ear and looking away from him not sure what to do next.

"That's not what you were saying a couple minutes ago." he said laughing. It bothered her that he didn't care that she may have just ruined her life. A part of Serena, even though intoxicated felt as though she had a connection with Owen. After this she realized that was not true in the slightest. He was like any other guy looking for a lay and didn't care about her feelings or that she was married. "you said he left you to go to los Angeles and that you were mad at each other"

"no…no, he's on business. And we had a little fight about me wanting to move there" she said frustrated with her hands entwined in her hair confused at how that happened.

"Well, Serena, you kind of led me on…" he tried to defend himself but Serena interrupted him.

"We never did that!" Serena quickly got dressed and picked up her heels before running to her limo barefoot.

"Is everything alright Mrs. Humphrey" Mike her limo driver asked, he was the only person that called Serena by Dan's last name. Serena ignored him and cried. Stumbling into their house she closed the door and fell to the ground, helplessly on the cold marble floor she sobbed. Luckily no one was home. The girls were at Lily's and Dan would still be in LA for another night. Her cries echoed through their excessively large home for nearly an hour. The phone rang making Serena jump out of her skin.

"Hello" she answered weakly wiping mascara off her cheek.

"Hi beautiful, did I wake you up?" It was Dan and Serena's eyes filled up with tears instantly.

"No…" she said trying to mask her sobs.

"I'm really sorry about our fight." he apologized. Serena didn't say a word.

"believe it or not…I'm at the airport. I just landed, I'll be home in…," he looked at his watch. "An hour?"

"Oh…" Serena inhaled and sniffled again.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked pulling his luggage outside to wait for his driver. "Let's talk about this whole moving to LA thing when I get home okay?" Dan thought that was the reason Serena was crying.

"Okay, see you soon" Quickly she pulled off all her clothes, they smelled like him and she couldn't get the image of him out her head. She turned on the shower and got in, then scrubbed and scrubbed but the smell of guilt and infidelity would not leave her body water pulsated on her back as she stood still reliving it over and over again, desperately trying to figure out how it had happened where she went wrong. The guilt was unbearable, and she knew she couldn't lie to him for the rest of her life. Serena was positive Dan never cheated on her yet she justified sleeping with another man by the fact she assumed Dan had done the same with Darcy. Serena laid under the stream of steamy water until it became cold. Water dripped from her nose and lips and mixed with her tears until couldn't decipher which was which anymore. When Dan found her, she was holding tightly to her knees and rocking herself back and fourth under the cold water.

"_What are you doing_?" he asked, his eyes squinting confused while opening the glass door. Serena didn't answer him.

Dan put his hand in the stream. "This water is freezing!, c'mon" he turned the shower off and pulled her up. Her body shook and her blue lips chattered. he wrapped a large towel around her and rubbed up her sides, drying her off. Her big blue eyes looked scared and Dan brought her closer to him, kissing her forehead.

"Why the cold shower?" he asked with a smile slightly worried.

"I like cold showers" she said weakly.

"No, you like steaming hot, scolding showers." he corrected her. "What's wrong?" he followed her into their bedroom.

"Nothing" she whispered while putting her robe on, she took a few steps and put her forehead on the wall. Dan laid down on their bed and yawned.

'I can't believe Chuck let me leave early, I'm not going to work tomorrow. We can spend all day together if you want. Pick the munchkins up from your mom's and maybe go to the zoo?" he closed his eyes exhausted. Serena's back was to him and he wasn't paying much attention until she called his name in a way she had never said is name before.

"Dan…" she cried not looking at him. It was tear filled, painful and heartbreaking. Dan's head whipped around to see her standing on the opposite side of the room with her hands on the wall in a awkward stance.

"What's wrong?" he asked watching her whole body shake before he got up and walked over to her.

"_I'm so stupid_" she said faintly, he watched her intently. She had his full attention.

"I…" she stopped unable to say the words. "I need you to just listen and be calm, _okay_?" she wiped her tears away.

"I'll be calm." she cried harder knowing he wouldn't be. Dan took her hand in his and tried to turn her around so she was facing him. "Lay it on me" Dan smiled at her, not expecting what she was about to say.

"…I'm so sorry" she cried. Dan was a little confused, he sat her down on their bed and put his arm around her.

"What is it?" he asked, he should have known by her tone or how upset she was but to be honest Dan never would have guessed this.

"…I,…, I _slept with…Owen_" she finally said in a squeaky whisper. Dan's eyes were glued to her face, he looked in both of her eyes hoping this was some sick joke.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried harder still holding tightly to his hand. When Dan noticed he was still holding it he slowly lifted her hand out of his and placed it on her leg, like he was giving it back to her.

Dan was completely heartbroken, his gaze at the ceiling doing his best to keep from tearing up. "I have to go" he said not knowing what else to do, he swallowed hard.

Serena moved over to him so she could see him. Dan gently pulled himself away from her slowly as he played the words over and over in his head. Serena sobbed as Dan pulled away from her. Usually he would comfort her but this time he just let her cry.

"Can you just look at me?." she sobbed her face pink and soaked.

"I have…to go" he said again looking more confused and anxious than upset or angry.

"Dan…" Serena's glossy eyes rolled around she bit her lip as he stood from the bed.

"I'm just going to,…" he looked around the room. "I have to go" he whispered as if nothing was wrong except for the fact his lip trembled and his voice went up and down.

"No don't!" Serena screamed for him not to leave. "please" she wept.

"I'll be back" he nodding slightly watching her closely.

"Please…please don't" she sniffled.

"I need to…If you want me to stay calm, I need to…" she looked up at him with some hope.

"Promise me?" she asked wiping her tears on her sleeve leaving black smudges on her robe from her mascara. Serena stuck her head in between her legs and wept when Dan didn't answer her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dan sat in central park on a rock with his head in between his knees. His cell phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket and watched it flash 'Serena' over and over again until it stopped flashing her name and read 'missed call' and after that it read 'voicemail' hesitating Dan listened to her message.

"_Please, don't do this, I love you so much. Please come home… we can work this out" _Dan thought for a moment and shook his head, Serena crying always made him cringe, he hated that sound and couldn't ignore it if he tried. Dan rubbed his chin and contemplated going getting a hotel room or going home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You came home" she sounded grateful seeing Dan coming in the front door. Dan ignored her and went into their bedroom.

"_Let's talk_" Serena wiped tears away from her eyes.

"What's left to say?" he asked pulling the covers back.

"It only happened once" Dan froze.

"I don't even want to know Serena" he said quietly getting into bed just before he took his wedding band off, slamming it on the end table as loud as he could. Serena turned the lights off and got into bed with him. She put her chin on his shoulder, typically he would reach his arm around and hold on to her leg but tonight he quietly and politely asked her to stop.

"Dan, I'm sorry…" he cut her off. "I'm in the same bed as you, ok?, that's all I can do right now" Serena was dying on the inside, she couldn't breathe and even though she was so close to him she felt so far away. She looked up at the ceiling and cried silently, she didn't get much sleep that night she didn't know that neither did Dan.

When she woke up, it was like everything the night before was just a dream except for the pounding headache from the hangover she had. Dan was gone for work and walking in the kitchen the coffee machine went off like usual. Promptly at nine just like Dan set it every morning for her. One thing she noticed wasn't right. It was Friday, Dan always wrote Serena a note on Fridays to tell her where to meet him for lunch. Today there was nothing. No, I love you message. No note letting her know where they were going for lunch, nothing. Serena didn't leave the house today, she called her mom asking if she could continue to baby sit by coming up with some lie that she had work stuff to do, instead she had some serious thinking and crying to do. Lily gladly accepted but told her that Brooke was getting a little upset before putting her on the phone. Serena talked to Brooke and then Julia.

"Mommy…"

"Yes"

"Can I talk to Daddy now?" Serena's heart broke.

"He's at work babe" she swallowed.

"But, It's lunch time" Julia said knowing that her mommy and daddy always had lunch together.

"He's really busy today" Serena lied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Serena heard the front door open and slam shut and keys being dropped into a bowl. Still listening she heard Dan go into the kitchen and then climb up the stairs. Giving it a few minutes she finally climbed the stairs herself.

Dan had a beer in his hand and he was watching the news while lying on their massive king size bed. It was absurd for them to have such a big bed, they slept so close to each other that it wasn't really needed.

"Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you." Dan spoke quietly and surprisingly calm.

"Talk to me, yell at me" he remained silent ignoring her. He still lay silently on the bed, taking another swig of his beer she could see his chest move up and down faster. Anger was rising in him but he remained silent still.

"…I just keep seeing you with him…" he whispered biting his lip, she could see his jaw tighten.

"Tell me what you're thinking so we can talk this out" she said watching his face go from upset to angry.

"What I'm thinking,…" he held his hand out to fathom what he wanted to say.

"what I'm thinking right now is…that I want to hurt him, no what I'm thinking… is that I want to kill him! I want to kill him for touching you, I want to kill him for knowing that you were married." he looked away from her for a second then locked his eyes on her.

"Serena he met me. He looked me in the eye and told me that….I'm a lucky guy…" Dan's eyes quickly became glossy and he sighed. "So, yeah I'm mad at him" he placed his empty beer bottle on the end table beside him and then looked up at her with sheer disappointment, and frustration.

"But nothing compares to how mad I am at you" she glanced at him, her eyes filling up once again.

"I would expect this from someone else, but not you…I don't know what you were thinking"

"I know" she cried reaching out for his arm, he pulled away.

"I never wanted to do this to you."

"but you did" he smiled sarcastically.

"I was drunk and I was stupid and it was so wrong" she sniffled.

"Good excuse Serena" he said sarcastically getting up.

"I know…there's no excuse" she put her hand on his shoulder.

"No there's not. I cant sit here with you sober." he got up after taking her hand off his shoulder and poured himself some scotch. Dan still had the bottle from Chuck from when they celebrating in expanding the company a year or so back.

After about an hour of Dan watching TV trying to forget this whole thing ever happened and Serena having another shower she walked into their bedroom, he ignored her.

"Did you at least take your wedding ring off during" he said making her cry again.

"Did you bother using a condom?" Dan meant for his questions to be rhetorical but Serena answered.

"No" she said sadly.

"NO!?" he yelled his eyes widening not believing her.

"This is…uhhh" he couldn't find the words and he rubbed his eyes. Serena continued to stand and cry.

"I'm fed up with you crying, I have no sympathy for you." his voice was mournful as he descended the staircase down to the kitchen and began pouring himself another drink. They looked at each other for a moment and Dan stomped off to find something for her.

"Here's your mother's day present" he handed her a big box with a card on the top that clearly had been written by Julia. It wasn't mothers day for another week but it was like Dan to be prepared in advance.

_**Mommy**_ it said on the envelope, she opened it slowly after sitting down on a large couch. The card had been made by the girls but the pen written on the inside was all Dan. The right side was a picture Brooke had drawn of three faces all with yellow hair. The one in the middle had the longest hair and a big smile, Serena smiled through her tears. The figure on the right had big blue eyes and the figure on the right of Serena had big brown eyes. Still at a young age Brooke would draw Hannah as an angel with a halo, she had brown hair. Tears soaked Serena's shirt, she felt like she just ruined her entire happy family.

"Cute right? turn it over" Dan pointed while downing his scotch.

On the back was a drawing of a dark haired man, he was wearing a tie and a black suit. There was a speech bubble above him that said 'I love you' Serena took a deep breath and frowned as she looked up at Dan who was amused with his drink. Serena looked back done at her card as a medium size box was whipped on to the couch where Serena was sitting. The bow fell off and Dan laughed a little bit looking at Serena's shocked face.

"From your loving husband." he said sarcastically. "Oh and I was going to get you a hundred sunflowers too, I was going to…" he put his hands out and showed her where he was going to put them. "Have them all scattered around the house when you woke up in the morning" Serena looked up at him she was upset that he was being so cruel to her.

"Oh…I just ruined the surprise" he put his hand on over his mouth. "Oh well, I wont get them now" he discarded his idea before finishing off the scotch in his glass.

"Dan, you're being a jerk." her lip trembled as she tried not to cry, seeing what the scotch was doing to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry am I'm being a jerk?" he placed his hand on his chest and watched her.

"What would you suggest I do when I'm mad at you?…would you rather me just go out and sleep with someone else?, that's what you would do right?…you know what, I think I have Darcy's number somewhere around here?" Dan puttered around the kitchen while he pretended to look for her phone number, he said it to make Serena mad and it worked, her eyes glared up at him.

"and I wont use condom, because…" he squinted his eyes and pointed at her. "…it just slipped my mind" he smiled mockingly.

"That's not even funny" her jaw tightened.

"IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BE FUNNY!" he yelled so loudly his echoed throughout the house and Serena cringed. Quickly she got up from the couch and tucked the box under her arm.

"I'm just going to leave. I'll bring the girls home tomorrow…and you can just send me… the _divorce papers _whenever." Serena cried, Dan's eyes softened and he put down the glass. Serena waited for him to make her stay but he didn't. Instead he filled the glass with scotch.

"I'm just going to leave now" she picked up her purse. Some part of Serena thought Dan would apologize and make her stay but he didn't.

"Okay, have fun" he said walking through the foyer and climbing the stairs. Serena watched him walk up the large staircase glossy eyed she looked down at the grand piano that sat near the bottom of the stairs. There was a family picture a top it. If he made her fight in a custody battle he would win, she knew he would. Serena opened the box when she got outside, it wasn't what she expected. Not jewellery, not diamonds like she was used to, but about one hundred little thank you cards that one could by at a dollar store. She pulled out one that said ' for Julia' another said 'for Brooke' Serena cried as she opened one after the other knowing that it must have taken him a long time to write all of them out. 'for being the best mom I've ever known' she threw that one to the ground opening another. 'for making me a daddy' Serena cried so hard she was having a hard time reading them by now. 'for being honest and faithful' was the one card that Serena cried all over. She read it over and over again wishing that one was true. At the very bottom she noticed there was something else, a Tiffany & Co box containing a diamond necklace shaped like a snowflake.

What had she done?

Serena had her driver take her to her mom's apartment. Lily looked bewildered and concerned when she opened the door to see her daughter crying.

"WHAT DID HE DO?" Lily asked Serena protectively before helping her in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

For a few days, Serena lived with her mom. Today Dan had asked Serena to come over to discuss their separation which seemed like a joke. Standing at the large door she to breath and rang the door bell. When Dan answered it he looked upset.

"You don't have to ring the doorbell, you can just come in…It's still your house"

"Do you have them?" Serena asked him seriously.

"….yeah." Dan said shocked that she was ready. He led her to his office and closed the door.

"Where do I sign?" she asked. Her eyes were so full of tears, they stung and she couldn't see where her signature was required. Serena blinked, she wasn't supposed to be like her mom, she was never suppose to get a divorce especially not from Dan. Seven years of marriage seemed to be all they were capable of and it was all her fault. Not a soul except the two of them even knew about the papers Dan had his lawyer write up.

"Right here" Dan stood behind her and pointed where she needed so sign. She wrote _Serena Vanderwoodsen Humphrey _on the sheet. It bothered her that she wouldn't have his name anymore. It wasn't like she went by it anyway, but it was in legal documents and it made her feel more connected to her daughters.

"Do you think that maybe, I can keep the _Humphrey?" _she asked feeling like he was going to say no.

"…Of course, if that's what you want." he agreed with her a little confused.

"Okay…" she moved out of the seat so he could sign. She stood behind him and watched him sign his name. _Daniel Rufus Humphrey _in his scratchy but neat John couldn't help it but tears welled up in her eyes and she made a quiet sob. _**Irreconcilable differences**_ was the reason for divorce on the top of the sheet. She was thankful Dan didn't go ahead and put the real reason on it.

"So that's it" she smiled at him weakly a tear escaping.

"Yeah, that's it" he nodded. They stood staring at each other for awhile before Dan followed Serena into their bedroom. The fireplace was on and it was warm and toasty, she would really miss that house, she basically designed it. Serena opened some drawers and took some things that belonged to her, putting them in her purse, he promised he would have the rest sent to her.

"Well, I guess I'll just go." she smiled and began to walk out of the room, doing better than she thought she didn't cry, she kept her cool and calmly walked down the hall until Dan's voice spoke.

"_Are we kidding_?" Dan asked her out of the blue.

"I hope so" Serena's face twisted up and squished before tears streamed despite her trying her best not to. Dan thought for a moment while looking at her.

"Yeah…_we're kidding_" he picked the piece of paper they both just signed and ripped it up before throwing it in the fire.

"Why did you do that?" she asked curiously but relieved.

"because we're kidding, that was a joke" Dan said sadly. He pushed some hair out of her face and they held each other tightly almost as if one was about to be leaving and not returning. Serena rested her head on his shoulder and Dan drew little circles on her back.

"I'm sorry,…I'm so sorry" she cried soaking his shoulder with her tears.

"I know. I just feel…like your not mine anymore." he laughed like he was being silly and Serena lifted her head to look at him.

"I am yours!" Serena said confidently and upset that he felt that way. She parted her lips lightly and touched his softly instantly Dan closed his eyes and Serena noticed he was upset.

"I love you, I only want to be with you" she stroked his face he nodded and kept his eyes closed hoping he could keep composure, he breathed deeply. Serena sat down with him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Make love to me" she breathed in his ear. Serena slowly pressed herself close to him. Dan pulled away.

"no" he whispered too upset. Serena didn't want to take no for an answer and she kissed his neck slowly hoping he wouldn't pull away. Dan hardly moved as he nuzzled her neck, she ran her finger tips down his chest and began to undo his belt, it made him breath heavy but he pulled her hand away wanting nothing to do with her.

"Please" she looked in his eyes heartsick and mournful that he didn't want to touch her, that she wasn't worthy of his love. Dan's eyes shuddered and he let out a huff of discomfort.

"_Do you hate me?" _she asked taking in a small breath her eyes looking deeply in each of his for truth. Dan without answering helped her pull off her shirt. Serena watched him watch her. Dan was so in love with her body, every part of her made him weak. Serena pulled his hands up and placed them on her breasts, it was almost like she had to teach him how to do this. When Serena was about to give up on him he pulled her down on to him for a kiss, the sweetest kiss she could have ever imagined it lingered and before he pulled away he placed another and another. His hands stroked her back and she moaned wanting him more than she ever had in her life. Her plan was to please him and forget about herself but it was hard, he knew exactly how to thrill her, it was like an art to him. He pulled her to sit up with him, her hands resting perfectly where his shoulder and a neck met. She felt guilty that her plan didn't exactly work. As she was close to climax, Dan looked like he was upset, he was thinking about how she look when she did with Owen. Dan knew that he wasn't the only one who ever saw her make that face but he liked to pretend and now he knew for sure. Serena pushed him back down and laid on top of him, kissing him lightly she touched her lips to his. Slowly she moved herself on top of him, Dan closed his eyes and held tightly to her small waist. "Beautiful" he smiled lightly and made Serena smile back before he decided he wanted to be on top. Serena smiled at him adoringly, overly pleased that he decided to be on top. The hair that fell in her face was moved quickly as Dan wanted see her face. "Ohm" Serena licked her lips. Dan continued to watch her knowing she was close. He moved slowly, in and out seeing her gasp and bite her lip. "Oh" she lifted her hands up to his face and he lowered his lips and kissed her softly. Out of almost nowhere Serena climaxed so intense Dan put his hand over her mouth. "Shh" he brought her in for a kiss as she continued to enjoy her moment. Dan moved faster and faster making Serena whimper and groan she continued she watched him close his eyes and knew he was close. He collapsed on top of her as she held tightly to his arms as he climaxed intensely. Dan closed his eyes, when he opened them he saw Serena still looking right at him, she asked him a question.

"Do you still love me?" she swallowed and feared he didn't. Dan hesitated, not because he didn't love her but because he was shocked that she would ever ask, it was never a question.

"Of course, of course I do" he said his eyes not leaving hers.

"I love these cheeks" Serena giggled as he kissed each one. "I love these ears" he kissed her ear lobe.

"I love these lips" he left a lingering kiss on her soft lips and she continued to giggle. "_I love that laugh_" he said it so sadly Serena hugged him. "I love _you_" he said.

"I'm sorry"

"I know" he nodded. The next couple of hours were pretty quiet. They sat together on their bed, Dan cuddled with Serena but there was one thing he couldn't get off his mind.

"Did you…, you know with him?" he asked quietly. Serena looked up at him.

"No, no I didn't" Dan was so relieved that Owen didn't see her make that face that he liked to believe was for his eyes only.

"Dan, I'm going to tell you something" she sat straight up and looked at him.

"I…never had an orgasm…until I was with you and I've never had one with anyone else since you" she couldn't believe that she just gave away her secret. Dan looked confused, that couldn't be true, she had been with quite a few guys in her life, he couldn't have been the only one.

"Just you" she said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Happy Mother's Day Mummy" Serena rubbed her eyes and sat up to see two little blondes laying on top of her bed.

"_Thank you_" she smiled giving them both a kiss.

"Come on Mommy, we are going to have breakfast now" Brooke said excitedly. Serena pulled her house coat on and was led down the stairs only to smell chocolate chip pancakes, she smiled excitedly but when she reached the bottom step the smile faded, looking around she began to cry. Serena covered covered her face with her hands and cried silently. When she pulled them away she needed to make sure she wasn't imagining the more than five hundred sunflowers in various places around the house.

Dan walked in at that moment. "_Good morning_" he said with a heart warming smile. Serena ran up and threw her arms around him.

"_I love you_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Review and let me know what you thought please.

I love you all, I never want to stop!

-Faryn Queens xo


	23. Brooke

I hope you like it :D

_**Present**_

Sitting in plain jeans and a button up shirt she looked at herself in the mirror, she could see her mom and grandmother bickering in the distance like usual. A woman came behind her and began pinning her hair up in neat curls, then spraying each one with about a half a bottle of hair spray. She coughed dramatically each time she was pelted with more spray, somehow trying to give the hairdresser a hint that she was being excessive.

"It's just a winter formal" she tried telling her mother, but she wouldn't have any of it. Serena wanted it to be special in every aspect and continued to tell the hairdresser what she wanted her hair to look like. Julia was reading a fashion magazine not too far away and chimed in. "I don't recall having _all this _for my grade eight winter formal" Serena tried to think of why she wouldn't have had the same treatment.

"That's because you didn't go, we were in Europe with the Basses" she explained. Julia nodded remembering. "and that's where Blair and Chuck are headed in a few days" Serena sighed longing to go to Paris and Italy. "Why aren't we going?" Julia asked her mom assuming it was a business related trip.

"It's a romantic vacation, they aren't bringing the kids" Lily suddenly got an idea. "Get Dan to take you when they get back, you're going to need sometime alone to make that baby anyway" Serena smiled thinking that her mom came up with an excellent idea.

Brooke fluttered her eyelashes as the woman pulled a hold of her thick, shiny blonde hair and pinned it higher with bobby pins resting on her lips. Brooke mouthed the word "_Ouch_" over and over as the woman with the bobby pins poked and prodded at her. Lily shook her head with a smile as she watched Brooke fidget in her chair and make funny faces. "Can I be done now?" Brooke huffed being impatient as she always was. "Almost done sweetheart" the woman that was torturing her explained. Looking nostalgic Lily smiled.

"Impatient since the day you were born" she looked up at Serena who closed her eyes and smiled back recalling a painful memory.

"Do you remember this one deciding to arrive eleven days early?" Lily said with a smirk. "Mmm, how could I forget?" Serena took stood and looked at her youngest daughter.

With an sarcastic, uppity tone Serena continued. "no epidural, like in the olden days" she said with a forced smile, like it was something she planned, she then smirked at her daughter who's warm brown eyes narrowed, feeling like she was being attacked. "I'm sorry!" she apologized for being such a burden in a hasty tone.

"Calm down, you were worth every contraction" Serena kissed her on the cheek and she giggled. The hairdresser turned Brooke to the mirror and continued to afflict pain on her. Lily spoke quietly to Serena so that she wouldn't hear.

"so the new baby will be a natural birth then?" Lily asked Serena with a smirk.

"…hell no" she mouthed. Getting an outburst laugh from Julia who saw her.

Lily made a little shriek of a sound when Brooke was revealed to them. Brooke's hair was fantastic, but her makeup, that was another story. Serena giggled knowing how terrible it really was. Lily wanted to give the woman a piece of her mind for making her granddaughter appear as a two cent whore. As Lily's mouth opened, Serena pulled her away. "We'll fix her when we get back to your house" she explained, laughing and not wanting the poor woman to learn she did a terrible job. Just as Serena let go of her mom they heard "I look like a clown" come out of Brooke's mouth.

"Time to go"

In the limo all four blondes giggled about how Brooke looked like she was painted with enough bronzer to last someone a year.

"Oh let's play a trick on your dad and see what he says" Serena got excited and Brooke knew that when she got like this it was nearly impossible to talk her out of something.

"Mom, I don't want to walk in his office looking like this" she pleaded as Serena pushed her along through the doors. People looked up at Serena who held her daughter's hand as they giggled while scurrying through the business suits and pencil skirts to get to the elevators. Nancy, Dan's secretary just smiled and let them walk on in. Dan answered his door to Serena giggling like a four year old and Brooke with a huge fake smile, bearing her teeth.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Serena asked trying to be serious. Dan scratched the back of his neck and tried to answer Serena's question but couldn't stop looking at Brooke. "Yeah, she's always beautiful…" he said weakly studying her face that once was wholesome and pretty, now looked like a forty year old divorcee with an addiction to self tanner. "You don't think it's too much?, she's thirteen she shouldn't really need all that makeup if any" he said honestly making Serena laugh. "We're going home to take it off" she told him, instantly receiving a relieved smile. "Mom can I at least take off this lipstick before we walk out of here?" Serena nodded and Brooke ran off to Dan's bathroom.

"Where'd you take her?, she looks like a baby prostitute." Dan sat down in his chair.

"A credible and very expensive place. It's the new look on the runway" Serena smiled at him not convincing in the least. Dan stretched and told Serena his bad news. "I'm going to stay late" he announced, he always said it with an apologetic tone.

"Dan…" Serena smile faded.

"I'm sorry but, I have so much to do" he rested his hands down on his desk.

"You realize that Brooke is going to be married and have her own kids by the time we have another baby?" Serena said getting frustrated that he was always staying late.

"I'm ovulating tomorrow" Dan closed his eyes and cringed, there was something about that word that he hated. "I have a huge meeting tomorrow" he dismissed her subtle hint.

"You know how long it took last time, we need to make this the main priority right now, if it's what you want" her voice became saddened.

"Serena, it is, obviously it is…I just need to find the time" he reassured her and Serena took a seat on top of his desk. "I was thinking," a smile covered Serena's face. "maybe we can go to Europe when Blair and Chuck get back?…" her eyes widened as she waited for his response.

"…Yeah, yeah, let's go" he agreed making Serena squeeze her hands together with delight before she smiled seductively while staring him down. "We should still make every second count" she leaned over and gave him a peck.

"What you want me to strip right now with Brooke in the bathroom" he laughed watching Serena eyeball him. Serena smiled but after thinking about what he just said looked down at Dan like he just made an excellent observation, suddenly she looked concerned and stood from the desk, Dan doing the same.

"Brooke, you ready?" she called out not looking away from Dan while she listened carefully for Brooke. A second went by as they both stood silently. "Yepp!" she called before walking out of the bathroom. Serena glanced at Brooke and then back at Dan.

"Were…Were you crying sweetie?" Serena asked looking at her daughter who looked flushed and a little pink before putting her arm loosely around her.

"No" she said casually. "Just trying to get all this gunk off" she smiled at her dad, who watched her attentively. "Okay, we'll go put her dress on, fix her makeup and bring her back to see you, like the original plan" Brooke went into Nancy's office and got giddy as she told her about how excited she was for her formal. "It's light pink, with Swarovski crystals!" Brooke explained her dress to Nancy who awed with delight for the little, blonde girl. Serena gave Dan a quick kiss and tried to exit when Dan took hold of her arm and pulled her back with a worrisome look on his face. "Serena, do you think…" Serena interrupted him,

"Don't worry about it okay?, this is her day, I'm not going to ruin it"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm starving!" Brooke whined sitting in her grandmother's penthouse with her perfect hair, completely makeup free.

"We just ate an enormous lunch" Lily looked at Brooke, but remembered she had her mother's metabolism, instantly opening her fridge. "I have some left over lemon cake from yesterday?" Lily asked if that would be good.

"Yes please!" Serena watched Brooke cut herself the tiniest sliver and took a fork out of a drawer.

"You had the chicken primavera at Butter's and now you're having cake?…If you continue to eat the way you do you'll never fit in a size two" Julia joked and laughed to her sister. Brooke moved aside so her sister could get her own piece that was three times the size than that of her little sister's. Serena stood from her chair. "Julia…" she glared at her.

"Mom…" she said holding up her piece of cake to prove that she was obviously joking.

"Cut it out!" she mouthed so Brooke wouldn't hear her. "and you're the one that wants to be a model, not me" Brooke smiled oblivious to her mom and sister's exchanged words.

"This is the best cake ever, I will always make exceptions" Julia stuffed some into her mouth. Lily didn't bake often but when she did, her granddaughters really appreciated it.

"Get that dress on" Serena said before pushing Brooke into Lily's bedroom. It took Serena and Julia to help Brooke get into her dress without stepping on the long beautiful pink fabric. Serena noticed she looked thinner but not abnormally thin, Brooke had always been of thin frame. Serena sat on the floor putting Brooke's shoes on for her, since Brooke couldn't bend that far down due to the corset component of her dress. "Alright you're all ready" Serena helped her up off the chair.

"Hi gorgeous!" Serena smiled bent down pressing her face to Brooke's while looking in the full size mirror. Serena was the only person in the world that thought her and Brooke looked alike. When she was born Dan had made the assumption that she looked like him but Serena didn't see it. Except for her eyes, Serena thought Brooke and her looked more alike than her and Julia. However, anyone and everyone said Julia from head to toe was Serena, in looks and personality.

"Ready to show Daddy?" Serena asked.

"Mmhm!" she smiled.

When a perfectly dressed Brooke walked into Bass industries this time, everyone smiled at her and she heard some people whispering about how beautiful her dress was, and who she belonged to.

"You look beautiful!" Christine said sitting at the reception desk. "You going to show your dad?"

"Yepp!" Brooke said excited and twirled showing her dress. Serena smiled at how adorable and happy she looked, it had been awhile. "Versace?" Christine asked Brooke who looked at her mom not sure.

"Karl Lagerfeld" Serena told Brooke who didn't know designers like her mom and sister did. "Have fun baby cakes" Christine wished as Serena and her made their way to the elevator. Brooke didn't know that Serena had alerted Dan before leaving the house. When the elevator door opened Dan was standing with a bouquet of yellow roses, Brooke's favourite colour.

"DADDY!' she shrieked and took them from him, finally getting the flowers she always wanted.

"_Oh my god_" he took both her hands and looked at the dress speechless, which was something Dan Humphrey was not accustom to. But seeing his baby girl look like a young woman didn't leave him with much to say. Brooke looked up at her dad confused as he placed a corsage on her hand. "I want all the boys to think you have a date" he explained making Serena giggle.

"Have fun, be nice to the boys, they're intimidated by pretty girls" Dan whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. When they pulled up outside of the hall where the formal was being held, Brooke's attention went to her bouquet of roses.

"Mom, take care of my roses okay?" she said excitedly before getting out of the limo.

"Of course I will" Serena gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun" she wished. Brooke stepped out of the limo only to hear her mom call her back. "Babe, you don't have to wear the corsage, he was just joking" Brooke giggled and shook her head before meeting up with her friends outside.

"Is she okay?" Dan asked Serena over the phone while Serena watched her frolic and giggle with her friends just outside the limo taking pictures. "_B!…I love your dress!" _"Thank-you" she smiled.

"yeah, she's great" Serena smiled watching her.

"I hope so" Dan said concerned.

"I really think she's fine"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Flashback**_

"I hope this isn't awkward" Dan helped Serena step out of the limo so she wouldn't slip on the ice.

"Why would it be awkward?" Dan asked his wife who ignored him.

"Don't spill the beans, I want to wait until after dinner" Serena said having her heart set on telling everyone she was pregnant near the end of the night.

Lily opened the door and wrapped her arms around her daughter whom she hadn't seen in weeks. Dan walked in as Serena was greeting Lily's new man Leo. "This is my daughter Serena and this my son in law Dan" Dan held his hand out and Leo shook it. Leo was an attractive man for his age, he was going a little gray but other than that he looked quite young. Serena being slightly apprehensive about meeting him felt at ease now that she had seen he seemed to be a nice man.

"Lily tells me you work at Bass Industries?" Leo asked.

"Yes sir" he said with a smile. Just then an annoyed Blair stomped the snow off her shoes and ran her hands through her curly brown locks trying to get the snowflakes out of her hair. "Blair, hello darling" Lily and her exchanged a hug and kiss before Lily introduced Blair as her daughter in law. Although Chuck was old enough to no longer have Lily as his legal guardian she still considered him her son. "Chuck this is Leo" she introduced the two and Chuck went to business mode with Dan. Serena went straight to Blair and asked how she was since the Chuck confessed to cheating on her.

"S, I'm fine" Blair smiled, albeit weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" she smiled again more bubbly.

"So Chuck, I'm an investor just like yourself" Leo said trying to start some conversation.

"Is that so?" he turned himself away from Blair to discuss some figures and business with Lily's new man. Dan kept himself out of the conversation but kept his ear on where it was going.

"This is a casual, family dinner… no business talk" Lily said with her hand on Chuck's back, trying to break him and Leo away from their discussion. Dan was pleased but Chuck was somewhat disappointed that he couldn't fill the night with talk about work. Eric and Jonathan walked in and greeted everyone, hugging Lily and Serena. "My son Eric and my son in law Jonathan" she introduced them.

The dinner Serena's mother had put together was so elegant and beautiful. Everyone was bound to be on their best behaviours since they were meeting Lily's new boyfriend for the first time. Everyone that is, except for Chuck and Blair, they were being short with each other making everyone just a little bit uncomfortable.

"Can you stop?" Blair said referring to Chuck's hand trying to hold hers. She batted him away again.

"Champagne?" A server from the catering service asked Serena.

"…No thank you" she said turning it down.

"Serena, it's Dom you love Dom" Lily tried to get her to change her mind. "She'll have some" Lily told the server who poured Serena a glass at Lily's request. Serena shook her head. "Oh no, really it's okay" she looked at Dan for help. Dan saw that Serena was struggling and jumped in to help her.

"I'll have it" he took the glass that was placed in front of Serena and placed it on the other side if him. The server poured another glass at Serena's dismay. Dan held his hand up to the apparent deaf server. "No_,_ she said _no_" Dan told the young man getting a little irritated.

"Serena I went through some trouble to get that, since it's your favourite" Lily said getting annoyed with her daughter.

"It's not my favourite" Serena said clearing her throat in a panic, her eyes blinking. Would she have to tell them now because her mom was so persistent?, she never even thought of the consequences of being offered champagne.

"Serena's more of a martini girl" Dan said quickly.

"I'll get someone to make you one" Lily said lifting her hand up. "Excuse me…" but before Lily could make her command, Dan stood up and took the initiative to fix his wife a drink.

"Dan…" Lily was alarmed.

"It's not a big deal, I know how she likes them" when Dan surfaced from the kitchen he had a martini in his hand and Serena could have smacked him. He placed it down beside her and gave her a peck on the cheek, she shot him a look of frustration.

"How's my grand baby?" Lily asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Good, she's good" Serena played with the stem of the martini glass not knowing what to do with it, she was seriously considering spilling it on the table when Dan spoke up. "How's your martini?" he asked watching her intently. Serena picked up the glass and took a tiny sip, a smile appeared on her face instantly and she laughed picking the olive out and eating it. Really how could she believe that her husband would encourage her to drink a martini while pregnant?, she should have known. Lily looked puzzled at why Serena was so amused.

"He really knows how I like my martini's" she said explaining her giggle. "Thank you" she said sincerely. "You're welcome" he smiled back as she placed her lips on his. Lily went back to talking about her beautiful granddaughter.

"Leo, she is the most beautiful thing, you have to see her"

"Really beautiful" Eric said agreeing with his mother.

"I don't have any photos" Lily looked around, and sulked upset that she didn't have any.

"Dan, has pictures in his wallet" Serena said taking a sip of her "martini" Dan quickly pulled his wallet out of the breast pocket of his jacket and found them, he handed the pictures to Leo who gasped and awed over her. Dan put his hand on Serena's knee and she smiled at him for being so clever.

"Chuck, show him Jacob" Blair said casually while putting her glass down.

"I don't have a picture of Jacob" he said quietly. Blair shot her husband a look of hatred before she pulled a wallet size snapshot of their son out of her purse and handed it to Leo. Lily smiled at the picture of Jacob wearing purple argyle looking more like Chuck than ever.

"Just like his father" Leo said before handing it back to Blair who shot him a quick grin before snapping it back in her clutch. Blair expected a little more than that, Leo was still fawning over Julia.

'What a sweetheart" he said smiling at another photo with Lily who was holding her glass up and showing him a few more that Serena found in her purse.

"she's an angel too, so well behaved" Lily smiled adoringly at her. Blair could have thrown up at the attention Dan and Serena were getting. "Is she going to go to Yale?" Leo asked seeing a picture of her wearing a Yale alum sweater. Dan laughed. "That's the plan"

"Brown" Serena smiled mischievously looking into her drink, she was just joking, she went to Yale and had the best experience.

"I'm a Brown man myself" Leo smirked at Serena.

"Oh she's not even two!, let her start kindergarten before you decide what college she goes to" Lily laughed at the silliness. Leo excused himself to help Lily with something in the kitchen after quietly discussing investments with Chuck. It was very vague but it sounded like Leo was trying to get money out of Chuck, which would have been less questionable if it wasn't in the first hour of meeting him. Dan leaned back in his chair and as discretely as one could be, whispered to Chuck who was a couple chairs down.

"_Don't give him a dime_" Chuck shook his head completely understanding what Dan was getting at.

When the servers collected every last utensil and plate off the table, the dinner party moved to the living room. Once they were all laughing and having a good time listening to Eric and Jonathan explain their last trip to Spain. When the conversation was nearing an end, Serena got herself ready to tell everyone her good news. "I…" was all Serena got out when Blair interrupted her.

"I was going to wait but…I'm pregnant" Blair announced. Serena's jaw dropped and she looked at Dan. Chuck put his glass down to receive a handshake from Leo who instantly congratulated him. To Serena's dismay she watched Dan stand and shake hands with Chuck too.

"How long have you known?" Lily asked giving Blair her full attention. Serena looked at Dan disappointed slinked down on the couch, Dan placed his hand on her back knowing she was a little upset for having her thunder stolen.

"Should I tell them?" Serena asked Dan.

"You really want to steal Blair's thunder?" he whispered.

"She just stole mine" Serena said sadly flattening out her dress. The rest of the night was completely about Blair and her news. Blair talked about how she found out to everyone and Serena was getting anxious while taping her foot.

'Do you know what you're having?" Jonathan asked.

"Another boy"

"An heir and a spare" Chuck said deeply with a smirk.

"Just like Prince William and Prince Harry" Blair dreamed a little. Serena rolled her eyes instantly blurting it out. '_I'm pregnant_" it was blunt and dry and sounded like a joke. Lily's eyes narrowed on her. "What?" she said eyeing her martini. Serena explained it was water. "I was wondering why you had six martini's and still could walk straight" Lily laughed and hugged her daughter who smiled weakly still feeling bitter towards Blair.

"S!" Blair shrieked and hugged her best friend a better congratulations than Serena thought. . Instantly Dan was getting the same congratulation handshakes as Chuck.

"Ahhh, just like what we talked about when we were little." Blair smiled at her best friend and Serena realized it wasn't a big deal that Blair told everyone before she did.

"I know!, we can do this together" Serena smiled back before giving Blair a tight squeeze. "I'm so excited" Blair squealed. It wouldn't have worked any better if they had planned it.

"August 25th" Serena told Blair her date.

'August 12th!" Blair and Serena were so excited until Eric piped up.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Eric asked Dan.

"Yeah" Dan answered casually looking at Serena. Everyone in the room watch closely.

"It's a girl" she smiled, Blair's smile and excitement instantly faded. It wasn't long after that Blair and Chuck left.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_**Nearly nine months later**_

Large black and white photos were matted to board that covered Rufus' gallery. After seeing Serena's photography he asked if she would have a display, gladly Serena accepted and even took a few hundred more photos to use in her display. All different sizes and all very simple but beautiful, most of the pictures were of Serena's pride and joy, Julia.

"This is such a lovely display Serena" Lily commented.

"I mean maybe I'm bias because you're my daughter and most of the subject matter is my granddaughter…but I think it's just beautiful." Lily continued to praise her daughter.

"Thanks so much mom." she tried walking away to find Dan.

"Do you think I can have a few for my hallway?, I don't know what to put there just yet and these seem perfect." she smiled.

"Yeah sure mom, which ever one's you want." she stood on her tippy toes to try and find him. She tried walking away again."Well, I'll wait until I can have one with this little one as well." she touched her stomach, Serena winced.

"Excuse me mom…but…I'm having a contraction." she said confidently disappearing into a crowd of people to find her husband.

"What?!" Lily screamed as Serena found Dan who was talking to Chuck and Nate.

"We have to leave now" she said calmly with a slight smile disguising her pain.

"What's up?" she pulled him away from the crowd of people.

"I'm having contractions" she said calmly making sure no one heard her before she took the glass of champagne out of his hand and placed it on a nearby table.

"What?!" his eyes bulged out of his head. Serena smiled at people walking by them.

"Oh Serena you look so beautiful, when are you due?" a woman asked seeing that Serena was just stunning, her hair and makeup making look like she should be on a runway.

"Oh, suppose to be in about nine days…but could be _anytime_ now." she put on her fake face and smiled again. Pain seared through her body and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to pretend for.

"Get me out of here." she said harshly through clenched teeth to Dan.

"Excuse me, excuse me" Dan pulled her hand through the crowds of people.

"Ooooh" she squeezed his arm. Quickly he pulled her outside and began asking her questions. "When did this start?" he asked her.

"About four hours ago" Serena said hissing at the pain. "Why didn't you say anything?" Dan asked a little annoyed. "I didn't want to miss my show" she said sadly at that now she was going to be missing it anyway.

"I gave my mom the keys she's going to go get me my things but I wont make it home." she hunched over.

"Serena!, Dan!." a man waved from across the street. Serena who was hunched over stood straight up still faking a smile.

"Hi, Vince." she smiled. When Vince was gone Dan laughed. "You're such a good actress." he smiled at her.

"Dan, it's not funny!" she cried holding her stomach and walking in the direction of the valet parking.

"Where you going?" Dan asked her. "To our car!" she said like he was the dumbest man alive.

"Serena, I cant drive…I've had way too much champagne" he explained with a casual laugh. Serena turned to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Then…get…me…A TAXI!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay"

"Well this has been an interesting night." Serena laid her head on Dan's shoulder when they were in the cab.

"I'm so uncomfortable." she whined. "I just need an epidural and I'll be fine"

"Come here" Dan propped her up against his chest as she had another intense contraction. She handled it so well. Closed her eyes and held her breath. "We'll get you one as soon as we get to the hospital" he told her putting her hair behind her ears. Serena held her breath and experienced a contraction that made her wonder why she ever decided to have children.

"You gotta breathe." he told her.

"Stop telling me what to do please" she told him. When they finally got to the hospital Serena made sure she was heard.

"I need an epidural! Now!" Serena told the nurse as she was wheeled into the Brooklyn hospital. The nurse looked at Serena and smiled, she had been so dressed up, her makeup perfect, her hair curled. Dan in an Armani suit.

"You guys come from a ball or something?" she asked in a thick New Yorker accent, that Serena being so irritated couldn't mask her distaste from. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm having a baby in Brooklyn" she sighed sounding more like her mother than herself.

"An art show" Dan said to the nurse contently. Serena's jaw dropped, "You can flirt with _all_ the nurses later." she spewed giving him an intense stare. After being admitted Serena curled up into a ball and breathed in and out before she was examined. "Can I have my epidural soon, please?" she asked as they doctor checked to see how long she had left.

"I'm sorry Serena. I cant give you an epidural now." Serena's face went white and she looked at Dan like there was something he could do.

"Umm, listen, she needs an epidural. You have to do it" he told the doctor.

"We can't now" the doctor said bluntly.

"You don't understand, she needs one!" he tried harder with his back to Serena.

"We can't give epidurals at this point Mr. Humphrey…it wont do anything now anyway" Dan rubbed his eyes not knowing what he was going to tell his wife that she wasn't getting any relief.

"Serena, you can do this, I know you can" he told her showing up by her side.

"What?!, I'm not getting one" she looked mortified.

"It's too late" he tried to give her the news calmly.

"But I know you can do this" he gave words of encouragement.

"Why would you say that?, how in hell do you know that?" she was getting so angry with him.

"Julia, was so easy…" he reminded her Serena gave him the look of pure evil before she said anything.

"Julia was easy because I HAD AN EPIDURAL!" she screamed looking at him like he was the most despicable person she ever met.

"I know but…" Dan remembered something and quickly walked away. "Dan!" Serena screamed for leaving her. Dan walked back over to her after just a few minutes.

"Where did you go?" Dan looked down at his phone without answering Serena. "DAN!, answer me when I ask you something."

"I called our babysitter and told her we wont be home anytime soon, okay?" he said frustrated. Dan was getting exhausted from the mood swings. Remembering how to handle each one was a skill he was just beginning to understand, but there were always exceptions.

"Ok, you're going to have to start pushing Serena." The doctor announced.

"Are you kidding me?" Dan said remembering how long Serena was in labour for with Julia.

"I don't want to do this" Serena cried with her hands covering her face. Dan swallowed, he was so heartbroken seeing her like this. After pushing for nearly a half hour Serena was exhausted.

"I give up, I give up" she cried sniffling and throwing her hands down on the bed exhausted. Dan rubbed her back as she held her head in her hands and cried.

"Serena, push" Dan coached her. "No" she cried.

"Serena, come on." Dan tried.

"DON'T BE MEAN TO ME!" she screamed.

"I'M NOT!" he yelled back at her irrationality making her tear up. Dan looked up to the ceiling and mouthed "_oh my god_" through clenched teeth, he honestly couldn't do anything right.

"I just don't know why you have to be like this…you keep yelling at me…"she sobbed, Dan rolled his eyes, but knew he had to go with it.

"Ok, Serena, I'm sorry, it's just I'm so stressed out, you are so moody this time around and…"

"Dan, don't talk to me anymore because you're just making me mad and aggravated so just shut up" Dan was so frustrated he wanted to leave. But instead he nodded and let go of her hand, she didn't seem to want him to hold it anyway. The doctor and nurse looked at each other feeling a little uncomfortable since they had been listening to the couple fight the entire time.

"Usually she's very sweet." Dan let the doctor and nurse know that the woman they were seeing was not his wife. Serena heard this and scowled at him. "_I hate you_" she said it so truthfully that Dan instantly retorted.

"Well good, I feel the same about you" he said taking a seat. Serena looked at him with utter hatred until another contraction hit her.

"OW!" she dug her hand into the bed sheets, Dan closed his eyes and tried to think of something other than the pain his wife was experiencing.

"Ok and Again" the doctor coached as Dan stayed silent, biting back his words. He crossed his arms and hoped she was okay but didn't dare ask. He paced around slowly with his hand on his forehead.

"I can't" she cried, Dan wished he could have said something now but didn't. Even when experiencing the worst pain she had ever had, Serena looked like an angel, her hair still in tight curls, looking back on the night she would be thankful for her waterproof mascara. Looking worried Dan didn't know what to do with his hands, he crossed them at first and them uncrossed them pretending not to hear the blood curdling screams.

"Ohhhh" she pushed down on the bed, and wiped some tears away that she wished Dan had taken care of for her.

Dan bit his lip looking like he was in pain. He almost would rather scratch his eyes out than watch her like this. Knowing there was nothing he could do to comfort her made him feel useless and he sat with his head resting on his hand, his gaze at the linoleum floor, while counting the tiles.

"DAN!" he looked up from his hand hoping he heard what he thought he heard. Serena was holding her hand out for him to hold.

"I'm sorry, talk to me" she cried for him. Dan held her hand instantly.

"You're doing so great" he told her before kissing the back of her hand.

"Come here" she kissed him.

"I'm sorry" she cried holding on to his face. "For what? don't be sorry. I'm sorry" he told her before the doctor told her to start pushing again. When baby cries finally filled the room Serena smiled and her mood completely went to normal which Dan was thankful for.

"Baby girl" The nurse whisked her away and Serena clapped lightly. When the nurse gently handed Serena her baby she giggled. "Hi!" Serena said happily holding her.

"She looks like me" Serena said to Dan.

"Really?, I think she looks like me" Dan studied her little face.

"No, she looks like me." Serena stroked the top of her head.

"Young lady, you are so impatient, You cant let mommy enjoy her party, you cant let her get an epidural.." Serena smiled, it was all worth it.

Dan kissed Serena. "Thank you" he said sincerely.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you, I love you" she touched her forehead to his and lifted her hand up to his face.

"I love you too" he kissed her.

Unlike last time Dan was the first one to hold her after Serena. Lily came in just moments after placing Julia beside Serena to see her new baby sister. As the family sat together Lily took a quick snapshot in black and white of the entire family, Julia kissing her baby sister on the cheek as Dan and Serena watched smiling.

"Where have you been?" Rufus asked Lily who snuck away for a few hours. Instead of answering him she held up a large black and white picture of their new granddaughter. Rufus gasped as he took the photo out of her hand not realizing that was the reason Dan and Serena had left. Without a word to Lily he took the photo and placed it up on the wall with the rest making the entire room of people look shocked at what they were seeing. Lily walked up to it and wrote _Brooklyn Jennifer Allison Humphrey _underneath the photo in her best handwriting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Review please.

I love you all so much!

-Faryn Queens


	24. The finest line

Watch out for the changes between _**Present**_ and _**Flashbacks, **_it might get slightly confusing in the next couple of chapters. I apologize in advance if this is the case. Enjoy and please review. There is some Blair and Chuck in this Chapter, sorry for those of you that dont enjoy them. It's been awhile since I wrote CB in any of the chapter so I thought I would bring them back in.

_**Present**_

It was dedicated to Serena, nearly five hundred pages about a boy in love with a girl. A lonely, shy and sheltered boy, in love with a confident, sparkly individual who just happened to be the most beautiful and popular girl in school. Although it sounded like a familiar premise, it wasn't. The lonely boy and the popular girl had their own unique story to tell, one with twists and turns, making them both wonder if they weren't meant to be. Serena laid casually on one of the white couches in the living room while she read. With her hand resting on her neck, she turned the page of a book she was reading for the hundredth time. As always, this novel was never boring, and throughout she would learn something that she didn't the time before. This particular time she learned that she loved him now more than she ever would have imagined lingering on the pages of his novel. It was something private, only for them, but also something so beautiful, it needed to be shared. Serena curled up and smiled lightly about meeting her very own lonely boy, when he came down the stairs in all but a towel.

"You reading my book?" he asked with a smirk. Serena looked up at his bare chest and cut arms wanting nothing more than to touch him. He really was something special, whether he thought so or not, he could always heat Serena up. Staring up at him without a word Dan looked confused.

"What?" he asked noticing she was staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Nothing, just…we're alone" she stood from the couch and placed her hands on his naked shoulders, her blue eyes piercing his. Dan instantly got the hint.

"and…I have a very important meeting" he said sadly, taking her hands off his shoulders and holding them in his hands.

"You've always said that family takes precedence over business and…" Serena bit her lip looking up at him seductively. Dan thought for a moment and glanced at the clock on the wall, it was true, he did always say that.

"Go on" he said sending her up the stairs to take care of some business. Serena giggled as he ran up behind her before taking all her clothes off as quickly as she could. They could stay up all night making love but this was pure business, in and out, literally and figuratively. Sometimes the quickies were even more enjoyable than the long sessions. Dan quickly lost his towel when Serena was finally free of her clothing. His lips covered hers and she sighed from the pressure of him on top of her. Serena wrapped her legs around his waist and felt instant pleasure of him quickly dipping inside her. She purred in Dan's ear and held on to his arms that were holding his balance on either side of her.

"MOM!?" Dan and Serena froze. "Keep going" Serena whispered in his ear and arched her back to a Dan who instantly stopped moving. He listened to Serena and began kissing her neck.

"MOM!" was yelled again.

"I can't" Dan said breathing heavily as he blinked pulling away from Serena's neck.

"Dan please, this is our best chance… for the rest of the month" she said pleading with him to ignore Julia in between pants. Dan nodded and tried to keep on. Serena glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed noticing it had already been twenty minutes but didn't tell Dan who could have been late for his important meeting. She continued to kiss him and egg him on to finish faster.

"You have stop pressuring me" he grovelled moving his arms up and down.

"Ok, sorry but you're taking way too long" Serena apologized but Dan cringed and his jaw tightened.

"Serena, that is _not_ helping" he shook his head a little bit angry with her.

"Maybe, I should go on top" Serena suggested. Dan quickly held tightly to Serena and moved himself so now she was on top, when he laid down he glanced at the alarm clock only to get a scolding glare from his wife. "No, come on" Serena urged when Dan sat up a little bit.

"I can't, I don't have the time" he quickly gave Serena a little peck and got up and went back in the shower. When he came back Serena was sprawled out on the bed already fully dressed she looked at him disappointed.

"A baby should be made out of love not limited time and pressure" he explained while flattening out his suit and doing up his tie, Serena rolled her eyes.

"MOM?" Julia called again knocking on the door.

"Come in" Serena said pleased that her and Dan were both decent.

"Aunt Blair wants to know if you can baby-sit Holly for a few days" Julia peeked her head in. Serena smiled, she knew it was coming.

"Of course" she answered, sending Julia back into her phone call with her aunt.

"How do I look?…successful? Would you invest your money in me?" Dan asked Serena who wanted nothing to do with him at this point. She carelessly nodded.

"Hey, you'll still be…_ovulating_ tonight" he still hated that word, it had been awhile since he had heard it but it brought back some painful memories.

"We can make a baby when I get home" he kissed her.

"Whatever" Serena sighed blowing some of the blonde strands out of her face.

"By the time Brooke turns fourteen" Dan pointed as if making a bet with her.

"I remember when it was before Brooke turns four" Serena giggled.

"Didn't really work out did it?" Dan said, his smile fading as Serena took a small breath.

"No" she said sadly.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_**Flashback**_

"I'm going to be late tonight" Dan told Serena over breakfast, familiar words even back then.

"No you can't be…" Serena looked to see a four year old Brooke who was colouring at the table just in earshot of them.

"I need you to come home and…you know, fer…," she said being discrete. Dan's face looked mortified.

"I thought you weren't suppose to use that word around her" Dan motioned over to Brooke.

"Fertilize" Serena said annunciating but whispering with a cocky grin on her face, she knew he hated when she said it, it entertained her to see him shudder.

"Mmmmmm…sexy." he said sarcastically. Serena pushed him playfully before he took a fork of food. "I really don't know why you have to say that" he said while rubbing his chin.

"We need to make every time I'm…_ovulating_, a priority" Dan instantly put down the fork.

"Once again…so sexy" he groaned wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Dan!" she smiled shockingly as he pushed his plate away from him.

"No, no, it's every man's dream to hear 'I'm ovulating' while they're eating breakfast" he rubbed his eyes.

"…I'm serious" Serena looked upset, it had been months and Brooke just turned four, in Serena's plan she was suppose to be pregnant by the time Brooke's fourth birthday rolled around, but no dice.

"Hey, it's going to happen" he tried reassuring her as he stood.

"Not if you work late every night" Serena frowned. Dan looked down at her with some sympathy, he knew having this child consumed her, for whatever the reason Serena was set on having three children. Dan thought for a moment looking at his poor wife who had been thinking about nothing else for months. Serena even quit her modeling gigs to pursue her dream of a family of five. It would have been impossible if she was still working and they would have had to hire a nanny which was not something either of them wanted to do.

Dan took a breath and thought for a moment. "I'll be home early" he let her know, before leaning down to kiss her. A smile came over Serena as she walked Dan to the door to see him off.

"DADDY!, DADDY!," Brooke hopped down from her chair. "I made this for your office!" she handed him a piece of paper with a pink and purple crayon drawing, Dan quickly scooped her up to look at it.

"Oh beautiful!…thanks baby, I'll put it up as soon as I get to work" Dan wondered if there was a spot for it at this point, he laughed seeing that Brooke always drew him with a tie and legs coming out of his chin. "Bye _Brookie_" he kissed her on the cheek and let her down. "Bye _Serena_" he said in the same tone he said Brooke, earning a smile. Instead of saying bye back, Serena gave him a kiss.

"See you tonight" she smiled as he walked out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Present **_

"I can never trust any employees. If I want something done right I have to do it all myself and it's getting so frustrating that not one person can get it right" Blair complained to Chuck as she packed.

"Why don't you bring some of your pieces to Serena when you drop Holly off, she loves wearing them to events." he came up behind her and began kneading her shoulders. It was true, whenever Serena wore original Blair Waldorf jewellery, people just had to have it.

"The problem is I don't have any pieces that are good enough right now because of my incompetent employees…all the designs I had weren't even followed" Blair sighed. "Even if I did, Serena quit working for awhile, they want to have another baby" she explained somewhat disgusted.

"I just don't know what to do right now" Blair closed her eyes.

"Relax Blair" he lifted his arms up and stroked hers. There was no real reason for Blair to be stressed, her company was doing fine, it was under Bass Industries and anything Bass touched, turned to gold.

"There's just so much on my mind" she sighed, Chuck continued to rub her shoulders.

"We'll be in France by tonight and then maybe you'll relax" he kissed her neck. Blair pulled away from him remembering she still needed to instil some fear in Jake and Brad before she left.

"Holly have some breakfast darling" Blair said as she passed her daughter going down the stairs.

"I'll have breakfast at aunt Serena's" she decided with a smile. Blair continued through her home until she found both her sons lounging around in the family room.

"Don't think for one second I didn't know about that party you had here" Blair stood in front of her boys who were sprawled out on a couple of couches.

"how…did?" Jacob stood confused.

"I know everything, so don't try and pull the wool over my eyes" she smiled devilishly seeing that they became nervous.

"I'm not mad, just please do not let it happen again." she said sternly.

"Wont happen again mom" Bradley promised making Blair feel a little relieved, he was never one to lie.

"Now, we're leaving in about an hour, so be good to Dorota, have fun and for god sakes do your homework. We'll be back on Tuesday" she explained when the door bell rang.

"Dorota!" Blair called for her to answer the door but it rang twice more. Neither of the boys flinched, they were used to someone else getting the door.

"Don't worry, I've got it" she said sarcastically with an eye roll. When her eyes suddenly realized who was at the door she became uncomfortable.

"Nate?" her eyes studied him and worry took over.

"We need to talk" he said his gaze at his feet.

"About what?" she looked at him bewildered before looking back inside the house and stepping out, closing the door behind her.

"I just need some closure about us, way back when"

"We've talked it to death!…what's left to say?" Blair's eyes widened.

"I need to know"

"No you don't" Blair shot back immediately.

"The answer is no…I don't understand why all of a sudden you care so much"

"I've always cared. It eats me up inside Blair. We can't continue to pretend nothing ever happened between us"

"…Yes…we…can" Blair pronounced carefully trying to get Nate to realize she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. It was an issue they promised each other they would never discuss again.

"You have a family Nate, I have a family, you really want to ruin everything because of a hunch?"

"Blair, you came to see me the night you found out Chuck was cheating on you" Nate said.

"You need to forget about this, what happened to our talk a few weeks ago?"

"I need to know" he said sadly.

"Chuck and I are leaving for France in less than an hour, we can't do this now" Blair looked at the door.

"You need to tell him that…" Nate began and Blair stopped him.

"It doesn't matter!, don't you understand that?. You're his best friend, it doesn't matter that it was more than decade ago. It matters that it took place at all! And that we've been lying to him for thirteen years" Blair pleaded with him, her voice laced with panic. Nate's took a deep breath. "Blair, this isn't fair to me" she ignored him.

"Nate, you have to promise me you'll take this to your grave. Chuck can never know" her voice became shaky as she thought of the consequences of letting Chuck in on a secret they had been discussing for years.

"All I'm saying is…what if?. You yourself said you might believe the possibility that…" Nate began, making Blair cringe.

"Don't…Just don't…we are taking the possibility to the grave" she held her hand out but it didn't matter, Nate said it.

"…_what if he's my son Blair_?" Blair winced, she hated when he said that.

"We've been over this. He's not!" she denied, her eyes brimming with tears of shame.

"Chuck has been his father for thirteen years" Blair whispered.

"Yeah and he looks nothing like him…" Nate said dryly.

"Because he looks like me!" Blair snapped, verging on tears. "Everyone says that he looks just like me" she whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I want a paternity test" Nate said firmly making Blair's lip shake.

"Get off my property or I'm going to call the police" she slammed the door behind her and began wiping her tears away and making sure she looked normal, only to hear her son walk up.

"Something wrong mom?" Bradley asked, but before she answered him she put both hands on his face and studied. "Mom?" he put his hands on her wrists and pulled her away.

"Just admiring how handsome you are" she gave him a kiss on the cheek knowing he was confused. It was always In the back of Blair's head that he may not be Chuck's. When she looked in her son's light brown eyes and studied his bone structure, she noticed that not a single feature he possessed was Chuck-like. It killed her on the inside knowing that he might not except Bradley as his own, but ever since he was born, Bradley and Chuck were father and son in every way possible even if they weren't blood.

"Blair, you almost ready?" Chuck asked as he walked towards her.

"Umm, yeah" she blinked, hoping the tears weren't still there.

"Who was at the door?" he asked casually.

"Salesman" she lied averting her eyes and wiping the tears that began to build again. "How the hell did a salesman get through the gate without knowing the pass code?" he looked confused and angry at the same time.

"I don't know" she said quietly. "Now, I have to get someone to change it" he groaned before noticing Bradley who was standing in the door way. "You planning a party?" he whispered with a smirk.

"No" he shook his head. "I'll probably just have a few friends over"

"Brooke?" Chuck asked getting a slightly embarrassed look from his son.

"…yeah" he answered.

"You two grew up together, you're practically related. You're young... expand your horizons" Chuck said smirking.

"I'm sure there are hundreds of girls at school that wish they could go on a date with you."

"Think again" Bradley smiled showing his perfect pearly whites. Blair couldn't look away from him, he looked nothing like Chuck, but Jacob did and even Holy who was Blair's carbon copy had more Bass features than Bradley. Could he have been an Archibald?

"Come on, you're a Bass, you can have any girl you want" Blair heard him say this and instantly snapped back into reality. _He cant be an Archibald , it's impossible_.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Serena smiled happily when she saw Blair and Holly standing at the door. It was nine am and Serena was still in a robe, Blair was of course dressed to the nines headband and all ready for her Europe trip that Serena was jealous of.

"Hello!" she opened the door to let them in.

"Thanks for doing this S" Blair said handing her Holly's suitcase. Serena noticed Blair looked saddened.

"Something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Smells good in here!" Blair smiled lightly.

"Uncle Dan is making waffles" Serena smiled at Holly who's face instantly lit up.

"We should be back by Tuesday at the latest" Blair let Serena know.

"Not a problem, I'd keep her forever if I could" Serena smiled, she loved having Holly for the weekend. It was how their family was suppose to be. Both Dan and Serena couldn't help but think about it every time there was three girls in their house instead of two. There were three perfectly decorated pink bedrooms, one of course vacant for over eight years except when Holly stayed over. Serena often called it Holly's room when referring to it, opposed to Dan's "the last door on the right" neither one of them had the courage to go in and paint it, even hiring someone felt wrong.

"Be good, I love you" Blair kissed her on the cheek.

"Have fun B!" Serena said but Blair couldn't stop feeling terrible. Why did Nate have to show up and ruin her vacation.

Serena closed the door and led Holly into the kitchen where Dan was cracking eggs and making a mess.

"Hi Uncle Dan!" she said getting herself up on a tall stool.

"Hey Holly-wood" Dan said to Holly who he noticed sat up to watch him cook. It must have been different for her to see someone other than a cook preparing a meal. Blair and Chuck had three cooks. A morning shift cook, a night time shift cook and a special occasion cook that came on thanksgiving and Christmas. Blair and Chuck were never seen in a kitchen making anything other than cocktails.

"You hungry sweetie?" he asked.

"Mmhmm" she smiled.

"_Chocolate chip waffles with hot caramel sauce_!" Serena said excited placing her hands on Brooke and giving her a shake trying to get her pumped while Dan cooked. Julia sat and ate chocolate chips in her pyjamas while reading the comics in the paper.

"How many?" he asked all three girls before placing them on their plates.

"Umm four" Julia said eying them, her mouth nearly drooling.

"three please!" Holly said happily.

"Look someone has manners" Dan said looking at Julia teasing her for not saying please. "Thank you" she said taking the plate from him and he smiled at her. "You're welcome"

"How many baby?" Dan asked Brooke again since she didn't reply.

"Hmm?" she looked up at him. "How many?" he asked again showing her the plate.

"Oh, I'm not hungry" she said looking back at the television that she could see from the kitchen. Dan looked at Serena. Who instantly took a breath.

"Yeah, your having breakfast" Serena said eying her. "Brooke…" she said again trying to get her to look.

"Ok, ok…two" she said casually giving up and pulling out a chair, sitting down beside Holly and Julia. Serena took a breath not wanting this to be a battle but knew that she had to enforce the rule.

"Can you go to the washroom first" she said looking in her orange juice. It had been over a year since either of them had used this rule and they both hoped that they wouldn't have to again. Dan stayed still and watched Brooke carefully. Julia dug into her waffles pretending it wasn't happening. The situation was all to familiar and she was upset that it was still going on.

"What?" Brooke looked at her mom and almost cried. Dan leaned on the counter casually not taking his eyes off Brooke. Dan almost told Serena to forget the rule and let her be, they were obviously overreacting.

"Brooke go" she said quietly.

"If I go…I'm not coming back" she cried a little looking down at her plate hoping her sister and Holly didn't notice the tears building up in her eyes.

"Honey,…go and come back" Dan gave Serena a sad look as Brooke quietly got up and walked towards the bathroom. Serena and Dan were thankful when Brooke came back and ate her breakfast. Pleasantly surprised that she ate it all which was very rare for her. They both felt as though they were making a big deal about nothing, she was obviously fine.

Dan collected a few plates without a word until he pulled Brooke's away from her. "Good job" he smiled at her, she stood up from the table and walked into the living room before sprawling out on a couch. Serena and Julia chatted while Holly continued her breakfast.

"It's finally payday!" Julia smiled excitedly.

"Daddy said you don't have to work today" Serena placed some hair behind her daughters ear and admired how beautiful she was.

"Really?"

"You want to go to Bergdorf's?" Serena asked.

"Yes, yes, yes" Julia smiled happily and shocked since she hadn't been shopping since Dan froze their accounts a few weeks back. "Try not to exceed a hundred grand this time" Dan said with a smirk. Serena shook her head, it was just like him to bring it up again.

"We can get manicures, have lunch and shop the rest of the day away, just you and me. What do you think?"

"YES!" She smiled at her mom happy she was getting some quality time with her. Serena, Julia and Holly all took their hands off the table so Dan could wash the sticky table. When he looked up from the table he noticed Brooke casually getting up from the couch heading for the bathroom.

"OH NO, NO, NO!" Dan yelled and dropped his dishtowel. Serena instantly stopped talking as she watched Dan run over to the bathroom door before Brooke got to it realizing they weren't overreacting after all.

"I do not think so" he said pulling the door shut making a loud slamming sound. Serena got up and went over and Julia took a breath, it was so uncomfortable to watch and even worse seeing Holly look confused at what was happening.

"C'mon Holly let's go upstairs" Julia said not wanting her to see this.

"I have to pee" Brooke said frustrated trying not to cry but Serena knew better.

"You went before you ate" she said calmly. Dan took his hand off the door knob and cupped her face with both his hands.

"This has to stop" he said softly making Brooke look away, tears rolled down her cheeks. Out of frustration she pulled away and tried getting up the stairs but Serena grabbed her and held her tightly.

"I'm going to call Doctor Campbell okay" she said softly running her hands down her beautiful shiny hair. Serena held her tightly as she quivered and cried. "_I'm fine_" Brooke sniffled and coughed. Dan watched as Serena closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. She felt like a terrible mother for what was happening to her daughter, she should have known she wasn't better and holding tightly to her daughter she felt that she was unusually thin. Dan took over so she could make the phone call. He placed his lips on Brooke's forehead and kept them there.

"_I'm sorry_" she cried harder.

"It's okay" he said quietly closing his eyes and keeping her from shaking by rocking her back and fourth, this whole situation was all to familiar. "Keep those waffles, I made them…it's not like your mom made them" he laughed making Brooke smirk, he would always tease Serena about her cooking even though she was actually pretty good.

"They were good daddy" she said wiping her tears away.

"Thank you" he kissed her on the forehead and sat her down on a couch when she started to calm down and her breathing became steady.

"You have an appointment tomorrow at the Ostroff centre" Serena said quietly sitting down next to Brooke knowing she was going to throw a fit.

"Mom!?" she choked and cried. "Please, I don't want to" she looked up at her dad through a wall of tears.

"Dad?" she looked up at him, he wanted to relieve her and tell her she didn't have to go but he knew she did. "You have to go" Serena said sadly wiping a few of her own tears away before explaining how they would help her and how long she would have to stay for. Dan couldn't listen to Brooke sob any longer and he left the room. When Brooke calmed down Serena laid a blanket over her made her way into the kitchen where Dan was standing with his arms crossed.

"Don't make her go" Dan said.

"She has to, she'll never get better"

"You know what that place is like…don't do that to her" he pleaded.

"She's going" Serena raised her voice slightly.

"You're acting like your mother" Dan said harshly before he walked out of the kitchen and bent down to Brooke who was laying on the couch, he smiled at her now that she wasn't crying anymore.

"Come on" he pulled her up and lifted her off the couch. Dan gave Serena scolding stare before heading up the stairs with Brooke hanging on to his shoulders.

"_You don't have to go_" he whispered to her regardless of his wife's wishes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sweetie?" Serena walked in to Julia's room, she was typing on her computer.

"Yeah?" she turned in her swivel chair to see her mom.

"Honey, I cant take you shopping this weekend" Serena said sadly and apologetic.

"Mom?"

"Your sister needs me to be home with her. I'm sorry"

"Of course" she said under her breath turning back to her computer.

"What did you say?" Serena asked walking closer to her.

"Nothing just that the world stops for Brooke. She's the priority" she smirked.

"Please don't start that" Serena said sadly.

"Well, it's true… she has "an episode" and it's like the end of the world and you cant even leave the house for a few hours" Serena became enraged that Julia was taking her sister's disorder lightly, when she knew very well that it was serious.

"What do you want me to do Julia!?" Serena raised her voice which was rare when she was talking to Julia.

"…you want me to go shopping with you all day long and leave you're sister here while she makes herself sick? You are being completely selfish and that is not like you. I'm sure where she gets this from but I need to be here for her, we can go shopping anytime."

"Mom, maybe it would be good for her if you got out of the house. You're a big influence in what makes her the way she is" Julia said out of nowhere, catching Serena off guard.

"Excuse me?" she said offended. "Would you like to rephrase that!?" her eyes widened as she waited for her daughter to explain what she meant.

"Have you ever questioned what would make Brooke want to be thin and beautiful mom?" she said it like it was a fact and everyone knew it, calm and casual, it wasn't meant to be an insult.

"…I wish your dad was around to hear some of things that come out of your mouth" Serena said so aggravated and angry with her daughter. "Mom, I didn't mean it like that" Julia pleaded.

"I just mean... it's what goes with your career and it's what she's surrounded by" she said quickly wishing she could take back what she said.

"I've always been aware of eating disorders. I dealt with your aunt Blair all my life…this isn't something to take lightly and I have never ever said anything to your sister to make her the way she is, so you can apologize to me when you come to your senses that I'm not the problem"

"I'm sorry" a tear rolled down Julia's cheek. Serena stared at her daughter for a moment.

"Go to work…It's payday" Serena said quietly before leaving Julia's bedroom.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

"It's okay" Serena stroked her daughter's cheek sitting next to the bed beside a vase of yellow roses that were becoming dry and shrivelled.

"Get some sleep, I love you" Serena kissed her on the cheek and left. Tears rolled down her face as she exited and quickly she wiped them off on her sleeve before seeing Dan.

"I feel so terrible, for not knowing" Serena said to Dan getting up on to their bed.

"She's sneaky, how would you have known?" he put his arm around her.

"How on earth did she get like this? I never ever talk badly about myself or discuss weight with them. I'm not Eleanor Waldorf" she denied herself from ever having any of her traits.

"Nobody's saying you are" Dan looked at Serena confused.

"Julia blames me" Serena said sadly. Dan shook his head upset.

"Come here" Dan kissed her lightly.

"Brooke, Is Brooke. You cant blame one single person for how is. This is not your fault, not at all" he reassured her, hugging her tightly.

"She'll get through it" he promised her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Review and let me know what you thought.

I've started the next Chapter but if there's anything you would like me to change or add, any ideas that you would like to share let me hear them. I love all of you for reading and reviewing, thank you.

-Faryn Queens xoxo


	25. A cookie and a box of popsicles

I'm surprised how quickly I wrote this, so if it isn't good, that's probably why. Anyway, enjoy.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_**Present**_

The dispute with her mom earlier, left her at work on a Saturday night. Dead as usual she considered closing up shop before ten which was the usual closing time. Her grandfather owned the coffee shop and she could usually do whatever she wanted. Any other fifteen year old girl would take advantage of the situation and talk on their cell while on the job, or maybe even leave a few hours early, but Julia had a good work ethic, something inherited from her father. It was only a few hours ago that her mother and her had their clash. All Julia wanted to do was apologize and have her mom forgive her, she only said those things because she was angry with her. Before she left she would buy her mom a cookie and apologize again, her mom loved cookies. Noticing coffee stains down between the grout in the tile beneath her feet she lowered herself down and began scrubbing. She wiped blonde strands out of her face and used some elbow grease before she heard a voice.

"Hello" someone called for service.

"Oh, yeah hi" Julia peered up from the counter to see a handsome boy with a lot on his mind. He couldn't have been more than sixteen, he was wearing a t-shirt advertising a band Julia had never heard of.

"Can I get a coffee?, just black" he asked pulling his wallet out. Julia didn't know anyone that took their coffee black other than her dad, and even he put sugar in it.

"You look like you've had a rough night" Julia said noticing how sad he looked before pouring him a large cup.

"Umm yeah, I'm having a hard time with getting around, I just moved here and not a single person has been nice to me since arriving." he sighed while ruffling up his dark brown hair.

"I just started at St. Judes, it's a private school on the…"

"upper east side" Julia finished. The boy looked at her confused at how the girl that worked in a small Brooklyn coffee shop would know where that school was.

"I go to Constance" she said making him understand.

"So you and I have a lot in common then" Julia looked up at him and he tried handing her money, but Julia wouldn't take it.

"On the house" she smiled up at his smouldering blue eyes before handing his coffee to him.

"Oh, well thank you." he held his hand out and Julia shook it confidently.

"Julia" she flashed her pearly whites while introducing herself.

"Adam" he returned the smile.

"Maybe I'll see you around Julia" Adam said after introducing himself, he thanked her again for his free coffee and headed out the door. Not more than three minutes went by and he was back in the shop as Julia began putting the chairs up on the tables.

"Forget something?" she asked.

"Do you happen to know how to get to Wingate?" Julia smiled and went into a long detail of how to get there, with street names and landmarks while talking with her hands.

"You know your city" he said with a smile. _My city? _Julia thought for a moment and realized it must have seemed like she was from Brooklyn.

"Oh actually…" she began.

"I have one quick question…what exactly does _Dumbo_ mean? I know it's not a street and I would feel completely idiotic if I asked someone at school, they are all so stuck up and they would ream me out if I asked " he waited.

"Umm,…" she smiled and finished putting a chair on a table. "it's an acronym…down under the Manhattan bridge overpass" Adam instantly smiled thankfully. "Thank you so much, you've been the highlight of my day, really"

"Oh, well it's an honour being the…_highlight_ of your day" she made the same sound that her mom made when she was amused by something.

"It's good to know that the people in Brooklyn are decent. People from Manhattan all seem to be snobs" he laughed.

"It's true" Julia said agreeing, not wanting to explain that she lived just outside of Manhattan in a gated estate. There was something about him that made her wish she really was from Brooklyn, for the first time in her life she wished she was born there instead of Brooke. Adam continued chatting about how he's on a full scholarship, the only way he'd get into a school like St. Judes. Julia was thankful he didn't ask her about how a Brooklyn girl that worked in a small coffee shop could afford to get an education at the most prestigious private high school in New York city. She really wouldn't have been able to come up with a response that wasn't snooty for that question. Adam was about to ask her if she wanted to hangout with him when her shift was over when a tall blonde woman clicked in towards the counter.

"Well, maybe I'll see you at school, looks like you have a last minute customer" he smiled and exited. Julia watched him walk out as her mom sat down on a stool at the counter.

"Well, he's cute" Serena said watching Adam exit herself. Julia continued putting chairs up on tables and proceeded to turn the open sign to the closed side. "Yeah" she agreed with a faint smile.

"Julia, I promised myself I'd never be like aunt Blair's mom, and here I am with a daughter just like Blair" she smirked acceptingly, knowing that Julia did have a point. Even though Serena never discussed weight issues or even hopped on a scale around her daughters, Brooke was still exposed to the life Serena was surrounded by. Perhaps, Serena was part of the problem.

"I'm sorry" Serena said sadly. "I didn't mean to blow up on you today, I was just stressed from everything with your sister, your dad and I had a little fight about Brooke going to the Ostroff Centre and then you told me I was Eleanor Waldorf" Serena laughed a little while excusing her behaviour earlier.

"I didn't say that mom" Julia smiled a little and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be an insult. I was just upset that you were cancelling your plans with me to be with Brooke" she said sadly before turning off the coffee machines.

"I know…and I arranged for your dad to stay home with Brooke so you and I can have a spa day tomorrow, that is if you want to" Serena waited for her to respond.

"You don't have to work?" she asked.

"I'm done with working" Serena let her know with a smile creeping up on her face.

"Really?!" she asked shocked.

"I'm focused on our family right now" Julia smiled brightly and Serena stood up and let her know that their driver was waiting outside for them. Julia quickly ran into the gallery and Serena followed her confused.

"Payday" Julia smiled at her mom before she found Rufus.

"Hello" he kissed Serena on the cheek greeting her when he surfaced from the gallery.

"Closing time already?" he asked Julia.

"It's quarter after ten…., and I believe it's payday grandpa"

"No, it cant be, didn't I just pay you two weeks ago" Julia giggled as Rufus quickly ran to his office to get her check.

"There you sweetheart, don't spend it all in one place" he handed it to her.

"Hmm, fifty dollars, I'll try not" she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a few days, love you" she waved just before her and her mom went and shared an enormous chocolate chip cookie together. "So, who was that boy?"

"Adam…" Julia's face went a little red.

"Do you like Adam!?" Serena popped another piece of cookie in her mouth and waited intently for Julia to respond. "Well?" she waited.

"I just met him today" she shook her head.

"So, I liked your dad the day I met him" she said.

"No, I don't like him" Julia said.

"You should, he's cute. Ask him out!" Julia's eyes bulged embarrassed.

"Mom, are you pregnant yet?" she changed the subject.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Flashback**_

Dan sat on the edge of the tub as Serena paced back and fourth with a huge smile on her face. For the first time Dan and Serena waited for the response to a pregnancy test together. This was the first time they were trying to have a baby. When Blair told Chuck she was pregnant with Bradley his response was "pregnant, while on birth control…what are you Serena?" It was true, that's how Julia came about, and that's even how Brooke came about. Serena stopped taking her pill months ago, but still no luck. It was getting to a point where she thought it was some kind of joke. It had all been so easy before and now when it really counted, it was impossible.

"I just know I am" she bounced up and down lightly while waiting to find out.

"Three minutes" Dan looked at the egg timer.

When the timer began to go off Dan stood and walked over. "You ready?"

"Absolutely" Serena took the seat on the edge of the tub where Dan was sitting previously and held her hands tightly together while she waited for Dan to tell her what she already knew. Serena couldn't exactly decipher Dan when he looked down at the test but assumed he was giving her a neutral face so he could trick her.

"So, am I?" she asked with her hands on her knees.

"No" Dan answered looking down at her. Serena cocked a smile, he was obviously playing with her.

"Let me see it" she took it from him not believing the words that came from his mouth. When Serena saw the little minus sign, she realized he was telling the truth. Serena looked up at him confused.

"Okay" she whispered disappointed before leaving the bathroom.

"Serena" Dan followed her into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned, she stopped and looked up at him.

"No. I'm not" she cried.

"Oh, don't cry" Dan hugged her instantly.

"sometimes these things take some time" he rubbed her back.

"Something's wrong" she cried. "Nothing is wrong" he reassured her.

"Can we please go to a clinic"

"It will happen when it happens"

"No…it wont" she cried harder.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Dan and Serena's penthouse wasn't by any means small, however with another baby they wanted more room and with Dan's bank account it seemed inadequate for them to live in such a _mediocre building_, Chuck's words not Dan's. More room must have meant an upscale New York gated home with eight bedrooms and six bathrooms a commute to Manhattan but appropriate for the expanding family. Serena helped decide the layout with a contractor and an architect. She had so much fun doing it that Dan asked if she wanted work with some of the architects that worked at Bass to develop new blueprints. Serena decided she didn't have time for that and she didn't want anyone else to have a house like theirs.

_**Three Days Later**_

It wasn't a good day for packing, the air conditioning wasn't working and the apartment was getting unbearably hot. Serena walked around in short shorts barefoot as she collected things from her closet, making piles of things for Blair and another for the trash.

"Why am I helping you?, it is sooo hot up here" Blair said wiping her forehead.

"Because you're my best friend and you love me. But you're right it's getting unbearable." She picked up the phone and called Dan while she continued to sort through her closet.

"Dan, this is ridiculous, I called downstairs and they said there's nothing they can do about it for a few days" she said frustrated.

"Well, they have to start fixing it from the bottom floor up" he told her.

"They should fix it from top floor to bottom,… _we are _closer to the sun" she said laughing as she picked up a large box and moved it on to her bed with the phone wedged between her shoulder and ear.

"Bring something cold home with you… like popsicles" Serena said excitedly.

Serena hung up the phone and continued to fold clothing, placing it gently in more boxes before she came across a box that made her face light up. It had black permanent marker on it, she called for Blair who was quietly looking through drawers and cabinets in the bathroom, she picked up a small box and crinkled her nose.

"Serena, do you realize your bathroom cabinet has 5 pregnancy tests in it?" Blair asked Serena who was going through her walk in closet.

"Blair, do you realize it's rude to snoop." she walked out of the closet with the box she found in her hands.

"It's not snooping, I'm helping you pack" Blair followed Serena to the living room.

"Well then take this" she handed Blair the box. Blair sat down and quickly opened it, getting excited as she pulled little dresses out one by one.

"S! Where did you get this?" Blair didn't know designers like Valentino and Versace made dresses for babies.

"It was a gift" Serena smiled.

"Aw!" with a smile on her face Blair piled the dresses up looking at each one.

"You can have them if you want" Serena said.

"Why?, I don't have a baby and by the looks of your bathroom cabinet… you are about to" Blair said bluntly still digging through the box.

"Well my baby wont need those dresses because it's going to be a boy…that is… if I ever get pregnant" Serena sighed.

"I cant believe you're still trying, it's been what…five months?" Blair said still gasping at the little designer dresses Serena had boxed away.

"Six!,…I made an appointment at the fertility clinic tomorrow, don't tell Dan he thinks I'm overreacting"

she put her hands on her hips and looked around for her next task.

"S don't worry about it, sometimes it takes awhile" Blair said trying to make her feel better.

"I know, I just cant stop feeling like something's wrong, I was positive I was a couple weeks ago, but the test was negative" Blair frowned knowing Serena was starting to get upset.

"Well thanks for the dresses, but I don't think Chuck will like the idea" Blair said shoving the box towards her.

"You have to Blair, this time around it's going to be a girl, I can feel it" Serena's eyes bulged as she tried convincing her.

"Maybe my baby boy will marry you're little girl" Serena had a wistful, pleased look on her face.

"We already have that, only my little boy is going to marry your little girl" Blair laughed and motioned to Bradley and Brooke who were giggling together while playing.

"So cute" Serena said in a dreamy voice while watching Brooke giggle heartedly at Bradley who was telling her a secret. "God, she looks just like Dan" Blair smiled at the little blonde girl with curly pigtails.

"Everyone says that, I don't know where they get it from, she looks more like me. I guess a little like Jenny"

"Do you think Bradley looks like Chuck?" Blair asked immediately. Serena glanced over at Blair's son.

"No" Serena said truthfully. "He looks like you" Blair ignored her.

"I don't understand why you're throwing so much out…you are moving to a house, ten times the size of this apartment, you have a closet bigger than your bedroom there"

"I'm trying to keep organized." Serena explained herself.

"Ugh, why don't you hire someone?" Blair asked completely serious, Serena ignored her.

"Blair, take the dresses, Chuck will love the idea" A smile came over Blair while thinking about it. Serena knew Blair wanted a little girl desperately and was always a little jealous that Serena had two.

"…Ok, ok, I'll take them"

"really?" Serena shrieked with delight before hugging her. The blonde and the brunette jumped up and down a little celebrating before the door opened and Dan walked in.

"Jesus Christ, _it is _really is hot in here" Dan said while undoing his tie, not believing how scorching it really was.

"Dan…" Serena said scolding him and pointing to Brooke and Bradley who were in earshot.

"Well, don't worry about him, it's nothing he hasn't heard before" Blair said.

"No that's for Miss -I repeat everything I hear" Serena smiled sarcastically at how difficult it was to shield Brooke from anything she wasn't suppose to hear. Blair quickly took Bradley by the hand and led him towards the door. "Say bye" Serena urged for Brooke to say bye to her friend.

"Bye bye" she waved to Bradley.

"See you" Blair said exiting. "I'll call you later B" Serena said.

"Bye Blair" he said before shutting the door of their scorching apartment. The loudest, high pitched scream came hurdling towards him like a tornado.

"DADDY!" Brooke's world lit up when Dan came home, Serena got a little jealous that she never got such a grand greeting when she walked in the door.

"Hello, hello" he said picking her up.

"Look what I have" Dan showed her a box of popsicles. Brooke gasped dramatically before Serena took one out of the box and plunked it on her forehead.

"I wanna pink one please" Brooke said excited.

"a purple one?" Dan asked her.

"No a pink one" she repeated.

"A yellow one?" Dan asked again frustrating Brooke, it was one of his favourite pass times and Serena got frustrated with him sometimes, telling him to stop.

"Daddy…I want a PINK one" Dan laughed and handed her the pink one she so desperately wanted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**The very next day**_

"How was work?" she asked him from the kitchen.

"It was alright" he said as he pulled his tie off and went straight for the mail as usual. Serena peeked her head out of the kitchen door watching him. He held bills and junk in his hands when he came across the last letter in the pile. It was addressed to: _Dan _and was in a large envelope. Serena bit her lip with a smile on her face as she secretly watched him rip it open. He wasn't sure what was in that envelope but wasn't expecting the black transparency that he found. It took him a few seconds to register what it was. _3__rd__ Baby Humphrey _waswritten on the top and made him smile.

"WHAT!?" he yelled. Serena pulled her head back into the kitchen and giggled knowing he would come and find her. When he came to find her with an enormous smile she was giggling like a four year old.

"What's this?" he held it out to her with a grin. Serena smiled at him

"What do you think it is?" she said cheekily.

"Well, I think it's a baby" he looked at it laughing. "but, who's?" he asked still confused.

"Ours!" Serena smiled nodding. Dan couldn't believe it"

"Are you serious?" he looked in her eyes.

"Yeah" her eyes got teary and Dan instantly held on to her.

"What about all those tests you already took? You took one…three days ago" he asked pulling away a little so he could see her face.

"False negatives, I'm six weeks!" she jumped up and down, trying to be quiet and not wake up the two little girls she just tucked in.

"Oh, before Brooke's birthday!" Dan smiled and quickly gave her a kiss. "I told you!"

"and I have no mood swings, no cravings, no morning sickness, the doctor says means the pregnancy is very different from the first two…so" she paused with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"You think it's a boy?" he asked. Serena nodded excitedly but Dan didn't join in her excitement.

"You know, you said the same thing about Brooke…" he said sceptically.

"No, I know this time, call it motherly instincts, I just know this is a boy" she said confidently.

"Alright,…care to make this interesting?" Dan had a sly grin on his face.

"Ok," Serena agreed before deciding her prize when she won this bet.

"If it's a boy, you do everything I ask you to do for the remainder of my pregnancy"

"Ok,…ok" Dan nodded, finding this fair.

"and if it's a girl?" Dan asked.

"If it's a girl, I'll…make you dinner" Serena smiled.

"…That's not fair" Dan snorted.

"Let me finish" she got closer to him and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh.

"You really think you're going to win, don't you?" Dan pulled her into him for a kiss.

"Mhmm" she said placing her lips on his.

"We'll see about that"

Serena called Blair later that night to tell her the good news. Blair told her she wont be needing the dresses since Chuck and her decided they have their hands full with the boys.

"There wont be any additions to the Bass family" she said with a sigh.

"Aww, Well you should keep the dresses just in case, I wont be needing them" Serena said with utter confidence.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alright, I know it was shorter than usual but I hope you all like it. Reviews are always appreciated, and thank you again for reading! xoxo

-Faryn Queens


	26. You do, I dont

**Just to clear some things up, the third baby is indeed Hannah and this chapter will definitely explain all the blue. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Present**

"You want to come to the zoo?" Dan asked Brooke while carrying Holly piggyback.

"…umm" she thought for a moment. "No, it's okay" she went back to her magazine.

"Suit yourself" he smiled before they both left her room. Brooke always felt somewhat neglected when Holly was around. A few moments later she felt eyes on her again, looking up she saw her mom watching her intently.

"Sweetie?" Serena stood in her doorway.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"For the hundreth time, yes" she smiled at her mom who was growing more concerned about her daughter by the day.

"Okay, just making sure" she left feeling like she was overreacting.

**Flashback**

A tiny little Brooke moseyed to the counter with a box of Smarties in her little hands. Standing on her tippy toes she placed them on the counter. When the girl scanned them she handed them back to Brooke who smiled excitedly.

"Thank you" she said sweetly to the cashier who was already in love with the little four year old, wearing a skirt and tights. Her hair neatly in pigtails that Dan was truly proud of. Serena and Julia had been gone for a few days visiting Serena's dad in LA and Dan took it upon himself to dress Brooke exactly how Serena would, pig tails and all. Standing beside Dan she shook the box up to her ear.

"Ooooo, thems shakin' " she let everyone know that passed. Dan watched her amused.

"You're silly" he said to Brooke who made a funny kissy face to her dad then talked to everyone that passed her.

"I gots Smarties" she showed people.

"Hi!" she waved at an older couple that had a small dog. When she saw the dog she shrieked with delight.

"DADDY!, hims little!" she giggled.

"he is little" he agreed looking at the tiny Chihuahua.

"Look, I has some Smarties" she held the box up to the lady. The cashier bagged Dan's items while laughing at what Brooke was saying.

"Okay you" Dan picked her up.

"Shhh, Daddy listen" she held the box up to his ear and shook the box feverishly.

"You're right!…thems shakin'" he mocked her, getting a smile from the cute cashier. Dan then watched her scan his hand for a wedding band, which of course was there.

"Daddy what's that for?" Brooke reached out and touched the woman's nametag which was uncomfortably close to her left breast. Dan's face went an instant shade of red.

"Whoa, don't touch her. I'm so sorry" he apologized. Brooke's face looked sad knowing she must have done something wrong.

"It's okay sweetie, It's a name tag, my name is Brittany" she said.

"Oooh, thas a perdy name" Dan laughed, Brooke only said that because it was everyone's reaction when she told them her name.

"What's your name?" Brittany asked her.

"Brooklyn Jennifer Allison Humphrey" she told her with complete confidence. Dan wouldn't have been surprised if she recited her address and phone number now.

"That's a pretty name too" the cashier smiled.

"I know" Brooke said.

"No, say thank you" Dan urged her to be polite.

"Thank you"

"I just need you to sign here" Dan quickly wrote his signature and thanked the girl.

"BYE BRITTANY" Brooke waved.

They walked in the door of their still over heated apartment,Dan usually wouldnt have been home from work for more than a couple days but Chuck gave him permission since their new babysitter was fired a few days prior. Serena didnt like her and was convinced she was stealing things. Brooke proceeded to sit up at the kitchen table and sort her Smarties by colour.

"I lub lello" she said pushing all the yellow ones to her side.

"How many yellow are there?" he asked her.

"Five!" she said excitedly.

"Count again missy"

"One, two, three, four…five…thix!" she giggled heartedly.

"Oh, I'm thilly there's thix" she put her hand on her forehead and laughed at how ridiculous she was for counting five. Brooke lined her smarties up, and as she counted them Dan would eat the first one in the row, frustrating her and making her start over. "one, two, three…one two…Daddy sssstop" she whined.

"Whhhy?" Dan spoke with his mouth full and then opened his mouth to show her all the Smarties he was holding on to.

"Daddy, thas rude!" she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" he said sadly.

"hmm, okay!…pology esscepted" Dan instantly laughed.

"Daddy, why is you laughing?"

"Because you're funny" Brooke smiled widely pleased that she could make her daddy laugh.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mommy and I have a big surprise for you when she gets home" Dan said as he pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Oooh" she sounded interested. Dan looked at her little face and gave her a little kiss.

"Do you miss mommy?"

"…a lil bit" she said. Dan smiled at her.

"she'll be home tomorrow" he let her know as he put her stuffed pig beside her bed.

"Goodnight sweetie" he shut the light off.

"Daddy?"

"Mmhm?" he looked at her as he turned her night light on.

"I lub you"

"I love you too baby" he kissed her again on the forehead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**The next day**_

"WE'RE HOME!" Julia yelled when she walked in the door. Dan turned around the corner to see his little girl and wife standing in the door way with all their luggage.

"Hi!" Serena smiled before hugging and kissing Dan who she hadn't seen in five days. Serena pulled away from him and made a face.

"Air conditioning still isn't working?"

"Nope" he sighed before picking up Julia and twirling her around.

"Hi beautiful, How was your trip?" he asked.

"Fun!" she smiled.

"I see you both picked up a little tan" Dan noticed that Serena and Julia both looked bronzed. Brooke shrieked upon seeing her mom.

"HI MOMMY!"

"Hi baby!" she bent down and hugged her before noticing that the French braid Dan attempted, Serena laughed quickly pulled it out. They walked over to the kitchen and Dan placed Julia on the counter.

"Daddy" Brooke stood by his pant leg as Dan and Julia talked about her trip.

"What else did you do?" he asked her. Julia went into every little detail, from where they ate to what they saw and everything in between using her hands to talk.

"So you didn't miss me?" he asked her.

"…umm, yeah" her blue eyes sparkled as she told a little white lie.

"You liar, you were having too much fun" Julia giggled.

"Daddy!" Brooke rested her hand on his leg and looked up at him. Dan instantly remembered something he had to ask Serena.

"Did you tell your dad…about our good news?" he smirked.

"I had to, he kept pushing martinis on me" she giggled. Dan laughed and remembered a phone call he recieved.

"Daddy"

"Oh, he contractors will be out by Thursday" he said to Serena not hearing Brooke.

"Why I called and said that they need to be out by Wednesday at the latest?" she asked slightly frustrated.

"I don't know, that's what they said"

"Ugh" she sighed.

"Daddy" Brooke called again, only to be ignored.

"It's fine because we wont be packed by then anyway"

"Why not?" she said concerned.

"Umm, have you looked at our apartment?" Dan laughed, pointing out that hardly anything had been packed.

"We have two whole days" she said with her eyes widening.

"DADDY!" Brooke screamed frustrated.

"What? what, what?" he asked looking down. Brooke threw her hands in the air for him to pick her up. Serena gave him a look as he picked her up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**One day before the big move**_

Already glowing, she skipped into their stark and nearly empty apartment holding on to about ten shopping bags. She smiled when she saw her husband labelling boxes and packing some last minute items. The air conditioning still hadn't been working, Dan was wearing an old wife beater and swim trunks, trying to keep cool.

"How was the shopping?" he wiped his forehead. Serena set all her purchases of the day on the floor.

"Fantastic" she gave him a quick kiss and began looking through the cupboards and cabinets.

"I'm starving…. _and we don't have any food_" she sighed realizing most of the cabinets were empty.

"I packed everything away,…hey, you should be helping me" he said looking at their disaster of a home.

"I'm pregnant" she said as if that was an excuse for not helping him, and sat herself up on the counter. Dan laughed and moved her purse and bags off the floor. Something caught his eye and he pulled a few items out of a bag.

"Serena, do you know something I don't?" Dan asked as he looked through all her light blue purchases.

"What do you mean?" she asked snaking on some crackers she found.

"What is all of this?" Dan asked while holding up the bag.

"Baby stuff"she said as if he was a complete idiot.

"I know, but why all the blue?" Serena didn't say anything she continued to dig into her crackers.

"I don't want you to have your heart set on a boy only to be let down, this baby could very well be a girl" he said before Serena snatched the bag away from him and put the blue hat and booties back into the bag that he pulled them out of.

"Let's not buy anymore things until we know for sure" he gave her a small kiss before dumping all the bags into a closet and Serena shook her head with a giggle.

"But, it's a boy!" she smiled widely, wanting Dan to accept the fact.

"I think he's a Tyler" she put her hands on Dan's shoulders and smiled, Dan could help but smile back, she was so cute.

"Well,… I think Tyler's a girl" he said making Serena pout.

"You're making me mad" she sighed taking her hands off him. Dan pulled on her arms until she was facing him.

"We'll know in three days, and then you can go shop crazy" Dan kissed her on the forehead. Serena sat herself back on the counter and Dan stood in front of her with his hands on his hips, she knew he really wanted her to help him.

"It's so hot!…and I'm so hungry" she whined hoping he wouldn't make her.

"Ok, let's go out" he suggested watching Serena stand in front of a fan.

"really?" she said confused knowing that they only had one more night in that apartment and the packing still hadn't been finished.

"Yeah, you're hungry, I'm hot…let's get out of here" Serena giggled and looked him up and down. Before poking her finger in a hole she found in his shirt.

"Okay, but you have to change first" she smiled.

"What's wrong with this?" he asked aware that he wasn't fit for leaving the apartment to get the mail, let alone going out for dinner. "I'll slip some socks and sandals on, and we're good to go" he joked.

"Ooo, socks and sandals? What's the occasion?" she played along.

"Maybe even black socks" his eyes widened making Serena giggle.

"Hmm, cute!...I just don't think they'll let you in Butters wearing that attire" she smiled up at him.

"Butters!?…do you think I'm made of money?" he smirked before finding himself a crisp suit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Three days later**_

Antsy to say the least, Serena fidgeted in her chair while Dan casually skimmed through a magazine.

"Serena?" a woman called looking through the waiting room.

"Oh, yes that's me!" she stood excitedly before her and Dan followed her into a room to have her ultrasound.

"and there's your baby" she said showing Serena where the heart and head was in the monitor.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Dan asked eager, he really didn't want to wait any longer and even though he had this strong feeling it was another girl he wondered what it would be like to find out they were having a boy.

"Umm,…yes I can. Do you want to know?" The technician asked while scanning the monitor.

"Absolutely" Dan answered quickly giving Serena a glance.

"Looks like we have a healthy baby…" _boy boy boy _Serena chanted in her head.

"Baby girl" The technician smiled at the couple.

"HA-HA!" Dan smacked his hand happy he won the bet.

"Oh…" Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing, she took a breath and didn't partake in the little celebration Dan and the technician were having.

"I'm going to die at an early age." Dan said with a smile, to be honest he was happy and not just because he won the bet.

"Sorry?" The technician was confused.

"We _already_ have two girls" Serena said as if the woman made a mistake.

"Just wait till their teenagers" the woman laughed.

"I can't wait" Dan said sarcastically while watching the monitor closely.

"I really thought it was a boy" Serena said quietly to Dan.

"We only make girls" Dan said before he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Serena was so frustrated by that statement. That wasn't true how could it be true?. Grabbing his arm she pulled him close to her, he leaned in to listen.

"Dan…I really think she made a mistake, can you ask her to do it again?" she whispered.

"really?" he said squinting his eyes at her absurdity.

"I'll be right back" The technician told Dan.

"Ok, thank you" he smiled as she left. Dan waited for her to leave before getting very close to his wife.

"Are you upset?" he asked seriously taking her hand in his.

"no" she answered quickly as she bit back a few tears.

"Serena,…" he wasn't convinced and was now worried about her.

"No, this is good" she lied nodding her head still trying not to cry. She was starting to feel sorry for herself as Dan rubbed her back.

"We can always have more babies" he smiled trying to make her feel better. Serena didn't want four children. Three was her magic number. The third one was suppose to be a boy. His name was going to be Tyler Eric Daniel Humphrey, and he was going to look just like Dan. She imagined him in her head and now he was gone. She didn't even have a name picked out for a girl.

"No, another girl is perfect" she smiled making Dan feel better but deep down she still needed to get used to the idea that the baby she was carrying was not her boy, but indeed another girl.

Giving up on their usual unconventional naming strategies. Serena and Dan both made a list of their top five from a book.

"I just hate all of these names" she huffed lying on a couch.

"You don't like Ella?"

"No" she rested her head on the arm rest.

"Alisha?" he suggested.

"Ugh, no"

"Serena this is your list" he laughed.

"I hate them all!" she rolled on to her stomach.

"Do you want to hear my list?" he rubbed her back. "Okay" she lifted herself off the couch so she was sitting up straight.

"Holly?"

"Can't use Holly that's for Blair.

"Blair isn't having anymore kids" he said.

"It's just the rule" Serena explained urging him to continue.

"Jessica?"

"Too close to Julia"

"Emma?"

"Julia, Brooke and Emma" she said thinking about it. "No I hate that"

"Hey, what was that name you went by when we had that date?"

"What?" she looked at him confused not recalling.

"When we stayed at the Palace for the night. I was Mike and you were….?"

"H…Hannah" she said.

"Hannah!" Serena thought for a moment. "Julia, Brooke and Hannah" a smile crept up on her face.

"I love it!" she hugged Dan.

"Hannah Humphrey…that's so cute!" she looked pleased.

"So that's her name?" Dan asked making sure.

"I don't like it as much as I would have liked Tyler" she frowned.

"I know" he hugged her. After deciding on their new baby's name, they laid on the couch together and cuddled.

"I love you" Dan whispered.

"I love you too" she said weakly as she held on to one of his hands that were wrapped around her. Serena took a breath and pulled away from him.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked Serena as she sadly stood and headed for the kitchen.

"To make you some dinner" she said dryly and as if it was the most dreaded thing in the world.

"Serena,…_Serena_" he shot up from the couch and wrapped his arms around her from behind kissing her shoulder.

"Sit down" he whispered in her ear.

"Why?, I lost fair and square, I should be making dinner " she tried to pull away but Dan turned her so she was looking at him.

"I don't want you to make dinner, I don't even want you to do that _thing _you promised me." he laughed at how silly she was in promising something like that.

"I just want you to relax. " he pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her. Dan gathered Brooke and Julia before he got to work making dinner for his bet losing wife. Serena listened to them in the kitchen.

"I want to do it, I want to do it!" Julia jumped up and down.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, be careful"

"Ok, let Brooke do that, you can stir this" Serena giggled, as she watched Dan try and handle both of them in the kitchen.

"Mommy, I'm making you dinner!" Brooke said excitedly while Dan rolled up her sleeves, Serena nodded at her happily.

"Me too, me too!" Julia said with a big bowl in front of her.

"ME TOO!" Dan said wanting credit. He smiled at Serena in a way that made her giggle.

Maybe another girl wasn't going to be so bad. Serena thought as she dialled.

"Hi Blair…I'm going to need those dresses back" she sighed making Blair giggle on the other end. That night Dan packed away everything he could find that was blue and taped it up in a box to keep it out of Serena's sight. After dinner and both girls were tucked into bed Dan kept asking Serena questions.

"Are you still hot?" he asked moving the fan closer to her.

"I just want you to be comfortable" he looked at her with complete adoration.

"I am" she smiled sweetly. "We are about to be the parents of three girls. You're going to be so out numbered" Serena moved herself so she was sitting in his lap.

"I know…, and I have no problem with that" he kissed her.

"You know …you did win the bet" Serena said cheekily with her tongue running along the edge of her teeth. She moved herself so she was facing him.

"And what are you getting at?" he leaned into her knowing exactly what he meant. Serena ran her hands along his chin.

"that…_thing_ I promised you…" she kissed him.

"…you don't have to do that" he kissed her back.

"I want to" she said naughtily. "You cant go back on a bet" she whispered in his ear.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Brooke didn't take the news of a new baby well. Dan assumed she was just confused but still after more than three hours after being told, she cried and continued to express herself very vocally about not wanting a little sister.

"I don't want a little sister, and I don't want to be a big sister" she kept saying.

Serena tucked her in for the night, with a lot of tears in her eyes and sobs she finally fell asleep.

" In the morning she should feel better" she told Dan as she climbed on to their bed. For reasons obvious to Serena, Dan wasn't allowed to tuck Brooke in that night.

"I just feel like, maybe we shouldn't have told her yet." Dan said putting his book down on the night stand.

"It wouldn't have made a difference" she sighed.

"I'm going to quickly say goodnight" he started to get up.

"Don't even think about it!, if you go in there, you'll bring her back with you, she's fine…she just needs sleep" Suddenly feeling like she was being a little harsh she calmed her voice.

"She'll be fine." Serena whispered leaning over to kiss Dan who was still worried about Brooke.

"As soon as she sees her, she'll want to be a big sister, I know she will" Dan agreed with a nod, and got himself comfortable.

"You cant keep carrying her around though." she looked over at Dan who shook his head, fed up with the parenting books that Serena had been reading recently.

"Why?!" Dan asked as if Serena was ripping her away from him.

"she needs to realize that when the new baby comes you wont be able to carry her around the house all the time. You need to start now because once there's a new baby, her whole world will change without time for her to adjust."

"Serena, it keeps her happy, and… "

"Stop carrying her around Dan" she warned.

Dan carried Brooke every time he had a chance which entitled him to some nasty looks from Serena. Brooke even fell asleep on his shoulder from time to time.

"A couple weeks ago you said you didn't want to be a baby remember?"he rubbed her back.

"I want to be your only baby" she spoke tired and quiet.

"Just because there will be a new baby doesn't mean that we love you any less and it doesn't me you're not our baby" he promised her while laying her down on her bed.

Brooke sobbed with short breaths and it broke Dan's heart. Serena watched him as he kissed her over and over again.

"Daddy, I don't want that baby to has your eyes too." she looked up, her eyes glossy. Dan took a breath he wasn't sure what to say to her. Heavy tears streamed down her little cheeks, for fear of being replaced.

"…she wont baby, that's just you and me" he promised before kissing her again. That night Dan hoped and prayed that this new baby would have blue eyes.

Dan and Serena sat on opposite sides of the bed reading. Dan looked over at Serena a few times to see if she was reacting to the faint weeps that he knew they could both hear. Serena put her magazine down and closed her eyes, trying her best not to give in.

"Can I?" he said quietly.

"Go get her" a tear fell from Serena's eye.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Present**_

"Hi" Serena smiled as Dan kissed her.

"We've been slacking with this baby making regime" Dan placed his hands on Serena's face. She pulled her lips off of his and took a breath.

"…I don't know if we should." she looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess we can wait till tomorrow" he said yawning. "We have all weekend" Serena shook her head slightly. "or Europe" he suggested.

"…no, I don't think we should…umm" she had a hard time with saying it. Dan shook his head and closed his eyes. "Serena, don't" he knew what she was going to say.

"I don't think we should,…look at Brooke we can't even take proper care of the two we have now" she frowned. Dan shook his head angry.

"You aren't working anymore, everything will be fine" he reassured her.

"I don't…," she began sadly.

'Don't say it!" he pleaded but she was never one to listen, he took both her hands in his.

"I don't want to" she said barely audible. "I do!" Dan yelled.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I can't believe you, you are so indecisive" he looked away, letting go of her hands.

"we can't" she spoke sadly.

"Why not?" he really couldn't think of one concrete reason why a baby would be a mistake.

"Dan…" she knew he was angry as he looked away from her.

"I see the way you look at Holly, I know you cant stand it" he said.

"No,…you cant stand it." Serena said sadly, placing a hand on his face. "Honey, we can't have another baby to replace her, to fill the void…she's _gone_" as much as it hurt for Serena to say, she knew it was true, even if she had to convince herself of it.

"I know that!…it's been eight years" he pulled her hand off his face. "You don't think I know that she's gone?" he looked at her worn and frustrated, Dan took a breath and continued.

"I think about it all the time." he swallowed, Serena's eyes not leaving him. "That entire sham of a pregnancy, the ridiculous amounts of time you ended up in the hospital, the bed rest, the doctor appointments, the blood work and a long labour…for what Serena?" she looked at him with heavy eyes.

"_A funeral_?" he was heartbroken and Serena hugged him tightly, running hand up and down his back.

"I know" she said sadly before Dan pulled from her hug.

"Serena, you're making my head spin. I cant keep doing this. First you're yes and then you're no. Don't think about Brooke…ask yourself what you want." she thought for a moment before kissing him lightly.

"…I _don't_ want to have another baby" with that said, Dan turned off the lights and turned over on to his side of the bed, as far away from Serena as possible.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**It was mostly a flashback but I hope you enjoy it anyway. The blue baby stuff becomes more significant in a few chapters. I have some questions. First, does it need more Chuck and Blair?. I like having them involved in the story but I don't really enjoy writing them together. I really like the flashbacks, so I wont get rid of them but I want to know if anyone really wants me to cut down on them. Would it be better If I wrote the flashbacks and present as their own separate chapters? **

**I've already mentioned I have written about three chapters that don't fit, I really wish I could post them but they will work out so much better if I write a few more before I post them. I'm trying not to give any spoilers of what's to come and it's so hard! Reviews are greatly appreciated as always. Thanks for reading, you all make my day ****J **

**-Faryn Queens xoxo**


	27. Deception

Deception

**I'm truly sorry about taking so long to update, my life has just been pretty hectic lately. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm going to try my best to use all of your suggestions. This is a filler chapter, ties some loose ends and helps the next chapters along, just so you know. Rated M for the ending, it's super long, sorry… Enjoy. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Flashback**

Just as promised, the contractors were out on time, Serena begged Dan to take her to see it before Saturday brunch.

"If something isn't right I can get them back in here" he promised her hoping it was exactly how she envisioned. Serena was left speechless standing on the dark, shiny marble floor in the foyer of her new home. She ran her hand down the magnificent hand rail to the extravagant staircase that wrapped around just as she had imagined it would. She looked up to see the chandelier that she had picked out just a month prior, instead of screaming with delight, she stood silently with a blissful smile on her face not wanting to leave the impeccable entrance.

"Wow" she barely moved, while looking around. "It's ours?" she asked in shock even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah" Dan smiled pleased that he was able to afford something like this for her. The park avenue penthouses and grand hotel suites she grew up in, didn't even compare to this place. "Come up here" he pulled her up the staircase and walked her over the last of the many doors.

"Look familiar?" he asked opening the door.

A loud inhale came when she peered into the nursery. "It's exactly how I wanted it" she looked out the window to see the perfect view from the front of the house. Dan followed her silently as she explained to him where everything was going to go and what shade of pink it would be painted. "Good, now all we need is a baby" Dan mentioned. Serena smiled at him and proceeded to a pair of double doors . "and a rocking chair" she added before opening them, instead of ogling over the enormous master suite's, built in fireplace, floor to ceiling windows or the even the view that over looked the large property outback, Serena went straight for the most important part of all, the closet.

"Ah!, I hope I have enough clothes" Dan made a snorting sound knowing that she had more than enough. Walk-in was an understatement, it was certainly large enough to be a bedroom. Serena opened all the drawers and looked back at Dan with a goofy face that he took as a compliment, she then walked out and laid on the soft carpet. "This is where our bed is going" she explained, Dan watched her amused when he realized something.

"Oh shoot, we gotta go, brunch starts in twenty and I have a little speech to make on behalf of the company" he reminded her looking at his Timex, a watch that was unreasonably cheap for the amount of money Dan made. Serena made a slight groaning sound as Dan helped her up off the floor.

"Yeah, and then I have that society tea my mom is having at one" she sighed. "You sure you can't come with me?" she asked him desperately hoping he would say yes.

"No I have a meeting with some clients at three" she figured.

"Oh, so where are the girls going while I'm at my mom's tea?"

"I assumed they were going with you…"

"No, they cant this time. I guess I'll have to call your dad again" she said frustrated, this was happening too frequently.

"You wouldn't have to if we hired a nanny" Dad suggested. Serena looked at him like he was another guy.

"A what?, when did you change your mind about a nanny being excessive and unnecessary?" Serena knew he used to feel the same way as she did.

"When it became apparent that our lives are ridiculously busy and we'd benefit from having one" he answered following her down the stairs.

"Think about how hard it is to juggle them around now, wait till there's three" he nodded hoping she understood his reasoning.

"Eric and I were practically raised by nannies and I don't want that for them. It starts out as just once in awhile and turns into everyday and before you know it we'd be lucky if we saw them on weekends" Dan's eyes widened knowing she was overreacting. Serena ignored him looking like she was going to have a hard time parting with her house.

"I'll be back" Serena told her house as they walked out.

"Brunch!" Dan reminded her they were going to be late and pulled on her arm.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Present**_

A shriek boomed through the Humphrey home on this particular morning.

"There's a limo outside!" Brooke jumped for joy. Julia looked out the window and shook her head. "No, it's Blair" she should have known her dad wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Who's screaming?" Dan asked from the bottom of the stairs annoyed as the doorbell rang. Serena quickly opened the door to see her best friend.

"Hey B!" Blair stepped into their home and took and look around to see Brooke having a little fit. Serena informed Blair that Brooke's condition had returned a few days ago on the phone, she was hoping Blair might have something to say to her, considering she had been through the same situation. "how was Paris?" Serena asked quickly.

Blair couldn't help but think about Nate and how he showed up at her house just an hour before she and Chuck left. It was on her mind the entire time. "Good, good" she watched Brooke.

"UGH!" Brooke sighed loudly throwing her head back on the couch.

"Hey, you better get going now or you're going to be late" Dan glanced at his Rolex and looked out the window when another limo pulled up right on time.

"Go" Dan looked at Brooke. Another sigh came out of his youngest daughter as she stood and threw her book bag over her shoulder. "Is that Mike?" Julia asked.

"…yeah, you guys go with him, I'll drive myself to work" Dan said casually.

"What?" Brooke couldn't believe it as her sister pulled her out the door. Thank you!" Brooke said genuinely before she ran down the steps after saying bye to Blair.

"What was that all about?" Blair whipped her head around baffled as the two Blondes slipped into the limo.

"he's been making them take the subway for the last couple months" Serena answered in a humorous tone knowing it was crazy and siding with Blair on whatever was about to come out of her mouth.

"Hmm, you would do that" she looked at Dan. Serena waved at Julia who was blowing her kisses from inside the limo.

"To Constance!" Julia said excited that she had her luxuries back.

"Park East first!, I start fifteen minutes before you" Brooke reminded her sister who obviously forgot how the school limo system worked.

XOXOX

Serena and Blair talked about her trip for a few minutes when Holly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hi sweetheart" Blair's world lit up as she watched Holly move down the stairs obviously just waking up. she hugged her and asked her about her week, then explained how badly she was missed as Dan and Serena turned to each other.

"Hey, are you going to be late tonight?" Serena asked concerned.

"I don't know" he said not sure. "Why?" he slipped his coat on.

"I want to talk about what was said last night" her eyes watching his carefully.

"…Ok" he agreed. They were standoffish and the tension seemed a little thick.

"I'll see you later ok?" Serena smiled weakly. "love you"

"You too" he kissed her lightly.

"Bye uncle Dan!" Holly smiled.

"Bye Hol" he waved, then walked down the steps and got into the car. Blair stood dead and starred at Serena.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Blair asked Serena referring to the way Dan and Serena parted. "That looked tense"

"…I think he's mad" she sighed still watching him drive off. "Lately, I feel like I do nothing right" she turned back to Blair.

"Join the club" Blair said before clinking her heels all the way through Serena's home until she reached the sunroom. "God I love this house, Holly can you go play for a little while?, Auntie Serena and I have some catching up to do"

"There are pancakes in the kitchen sweetie" Serena let her know and without another word Holly was out of sight.

Serena poured Blair some coffee and they sat together at the table. Blair picked up a bottle of nail polish that was sitting beside a plant on the table and held it up to Serena. A groan came out as she took it from Blair. "I tell her probably twice a week not to paint her nails in here" she shook her head.

"Oh at least you aren't dealing with house parties and underage drinking" Blair smiled referring to her sons, then took a sip from her mug and made a face. "It needs…" she trailed off, digging into her purse to find something. "Aha!" she smiled devilishly before pulling out a flask.

"What _is_ that?" Serena looked shocked.

"Something I found in Chuck's study, it's the good stuff" she made a shocked face and began pouring it into Serena's coffee mug. "Blair…, no" she shook her head with a smile. "It's…," she looked up at a large clock on the wall. "It's not even ten" Serena looked around hoping Holly wasn't close.

"Who cares" Blair poured some in her mug and Serena took a breath before reluctantly taking a sip.

"More" Serena held out her mug noticing it wasn't quite strong enough and Blair happily poured more. After about an hour of giggles and gossip while polishing off the flask, Serena and Blair were about to call it a day.

"So what's happening for the anniversary?" Blair enquired.

"Oh...I completely forgot" she ran her hands through her long golden hair upset that she had forgot her and Dan's wedding anniversary was in a few weeks.

"We we're going to go to Europe but I don't know anymore" she said solemnly.

"Why what's wrong? Chuck said it would be fine"

"I don't know if we'll be going anywhere together for awhile…I don't want to have another baby and he still does" she said sadly and a little unwillingly, feeling like it wasn't really Blair's business.

"Oh, S. It's understandable why you don't want to." Blair hugged her best friend tightly. Serena nodded and looked into her mug a little embarrassed.

"It's not just that…lately, I feel like we fight more than we get along" Blair watched her intently.

"We stopped going out for lunch on Fridays, and sometimes…," she hesitated. "Sometimes I feel like he's not the same guy I married" Blair shook her head.

"…Serena, honey…he's not" she said honestly. "He has money and power, he didn't have either when you married him" Blair tried to let her down gently.

"Chuck had both when I married him" she sighed.

"Yeah" Serena agreed.

"He says jump and they jump…do you know what kind of rush that must give him" Blair asked.

"No,…but you do" Serena laughed a little, earning a sly smile from Blair. Seeing that Serena was still upset, Blair placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Serena, you may fight hard, but you love hard. You're intense, you definitely have a fire. If any marriage can last these days, it's yours" she said honestly. "Now when he gets home…put on something skimpy and let him do whatever he wants to you" her eyebrows raised with her fantastic idea, Serena opened her mouth shocked and they both shared a laugh. Even though Serena laughed at Blair's silly idea, she took note and decided when Blair was gone she would make a little trip to her favourite lingerie store on Madison.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Flashback

"Hello" Blair smiled widely as she watched Serena lead two very well dressed little girls to the table.

"Sit beside auntie Blair" Serena said to Brooke. When she sat down Blair noticed her little headband and her perfectly painted fingernails.

"Look at your pretty nails, did you paint them?" Blair asked with complete adoration for her adorable little niece.

"Mommy did" she smiled. Blair smiled back a little bit jealous that she didn't have a little girl to paint nails with or dress up. It wasn't rare for Blair to show up at Serena's house to have some girl time with Brooke and Julia. She felt deprived of playing with Barbies and doing girly things, and Chuck made it very clear that his sons were not to play with dolls.

The girls were very polite at the table, their napkins folded neatly on their laps with help from their mom. They spoke quietly and tugged on Serena's skirt when they wanted or needed something, only furthering Blair's jealousy. Jacob and Bradley were not well behaved at the table and Blair decided It would be best to leave them with Dorota for this particular brunch.

"Oh, Daddy's going to talk now" Serena said hushing the little blondes so they could listen to him. Dan began thanking everyone for coming and went on to discuss changes the company would be making in the next five years. Brooke sat on her knees and began waving at him feverishly. "Brookie sit on your bum"

Dan noticed her and a smirk took over, he bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh and continued.

"sit down please" Serena urged again quietly. Dan looked around the room at everyone but her trying not to crack a smile. Serena lifted Brooke off her chair and sat her on her lap, just then a sharp pain came from nowhere leaving her with a questionable expression.

"You okay S?" Blair asked watching her friend hold her eyes shut tightly.

"Yeah…" she bit her lip and took in a breath.

Dan finished his speech and everyone clapped, then he went on to let everyone know that this time next year there would be another little girl over at the table Serena was sitting at, everyone clapped lightly and smiled at Serena who was experiencing some pain, though she smiled back. "Serena, congratulations" the woman in the table in front her put her hand on her knee. Serena smiled at her sweetly. "thank you"

"What on earth is he talking about?" Blair asked Julia even though she already knew.

"Our baby sister!" Julia let Blair know as if she didn't already, then went back to eating her breakfast.

"That's right" she agreed, again thinking it was unfair that Serena was going to have three daughters and she didn't have any. Brooke's eyebrows knitted together angry at just the mention of the new baby.

"I now turn your attention to Mr. Charles Bass" Dan said and everyone clapped as Chuck took the podium. Dan walked over to the table where his family was. Blair watched Chuck mesmerized with her hand under her chin.

"Daddy, did you see me?, I was, I was…" she was too excited and needed to catch her breath. Dan waited for her to finish. "I was waving"

"Yes, I did" he scooped her up off Serena's lap, quickly noticing that she didn't look well.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Fine, just warm" Dan nodded, and Blair excused herself.

When Chuck was done, Blair snuck up and took his hand in hers. She led him somewhere a little more private. "When you get up there and make speeches, it's so sexy" her hands placed on his collar bone. Chuck kissed her deeply. "What do you say we get out of here?" she smirked looking at his well put together suit.

"I cant" he tried to pull away. "Blair stop, I need to be out there, can you just wait?" he pried her hands off him.

"I don't want to wait" she purred in his ear. Chuck tried to resist her but he couldn't, it had been forever since Blair was this forward. Their lips crashed together each more forceful than the last. Chuck and Blair got in an elevator and made out until they reached their suite. The door was slammed closed and he forcefully turned Blair around. Standing behind her he slowly ran his hands up her sides and pushed the straps of her dress down to her elbows.

"Chuck?" she said quietly still purring from how he was touching her.

"Mmm?" he continued to kiss her neck and hike her dress up.

"Let's have another baby" she whispered running her hand down his arm that was wrapped tightly around her.

"…What?" Chuck stopped and let her dress fall back down to it's regular length. Blair turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Please?" her hands resting on his shoulders. Chuck rubbed his eyes, already frustrated with her.

"The boys are getting so big and I miss having a baby around" she explained.

"Blair,…I already said no, he began to do is tie back up.

"You can't tell me no, that's not fair" she looked at him almost as hurt as the first time he told her he didn't want children.

"Yes it is fair, we already have two children that you don't spend any time with" he growled.

"That's not true in the least" Blair frowned.

"Tell me,… where are Jacob and Bradley right now?" Blair didn't answer.

"It's everything I want, just one more" she was at the point of begging.

"No what you want is what you don't have. Which is what Serena has" he left the suite leaving Blair to wallow. Blair sat back down with Serena. "Chuck and I are having another baby" she said factually in a whisper.

"What? He said yes?" Serena asked excitedly looking around hoping no one heard.

"No, not quite, but…_surprises happen_, you of all people would know" Blair motioned over to Dan who was talking to Julia and Brooke.

"Blair, they actually were surprises, what are you going to do, stop taking your pill and lie to him?"

"Maybe" she smirked.

"Blair, you can't do that" Serena said desperately trying to get her to reconsider.

"Watch me" she took a sip of her tea.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Present**

**As our company continues to grow we wish to further our accomplishment. As chairman and part owner I only like to see the company succeed and working with your company surely is the best move for both parties. I have set up a meeting with your partners in the near future to discuss the imminent merging of the corporations. Although, Charles Bass will not be present I assure you I am beyond capable to substitute in his absence. I look forward to meeting with you Thursday, the fifteenth of January. See you then. **

**Dan Humphrey **

**Senior Executive, Vice President**

**Bass Industries **

_Dan Humphrey _

It seemed to be the only time he wrote was when he was writing letters to other companies and different departments in the company itself. Chuck was right, Dan had a way with words, it was like he was meant for persuasion. When he got in those board rooms he was given every penny he asked for with his well executed proposals and meetings.

"Come in" Dan answered the knock at his door. "Hey, your wife was just at my place" he said realizing it was Chuck.

"Yeah picking up Holly, was she any trouble?"

"Absolutely not, angel as usual" Chuck nodded pleased.

"Listen…Alan Richmond, is here today. So I need you to do that thing you do" Chuck sat on Dan's desk lazily and Dan groaned. "Can't you get Nate to do it?"

"Dan, this is you" he said sternly. "He's sceptical, we need his approval"

"I'm really not in the mood to kiss corporate ass" he leaned back in his swivel chair.

"But you do it so well" Chuck said in his trademark voice. "Plus, he's been asking for you, he never wants to talk with me" Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before following Chuck out to meet Alan.

"Mr. Richmond!" Dan turned it on and quickly shook his hand. "Right this way, I'm honoured to have you here at Bass Industries"

"Dan" Alan nodded with respect.

"I hope everyone has been treating you well upon your arrival" he put on his fake pleasant voice for the millionth time. Only now it was getting old, when he was younger it was fun, now it was redundant. Even though Dan had nothing to prove since Chuck knew he was a successful business man, Dan gave it his all.

"New York isn't exactly my favourite place, and the coffee here was rather cold actually" Alan Richmond was a complainer and Dan would get frustrated but still comply when he was In his presence, when he was gone Nate, Chuck and he would joke about it.

"…oh, well maybe you should have gone to star bucks on the way…perhaps" it was rude and Chuck gave Dan a cold stare and Dan realized he shouldn't have said that, picking up his socks he continued to work his magic with Alan, which didn't exactly work the way he wanted it to, something rare for Dan.

"Dan what the hell was that?" Nate laughed sitting down in Dan's office.

"I'm sorry I'm just having this thing with Serena and I'm frustrated, he'll sign on… just give me another week…I'll spend all night here if I have to" he said sure of himself.

"Why you frustrated?" Nate asked.

"…It's nothing" what he wanted to say was 'it's none of your business' instead Dan went into a long explanation of the conversation that Serena and he shared the night prior.

"Can you blame her?" was Nate's response, not making Dan feel any less aggravated. Dan didn't say anything and Nate continued. "What Serena went through was a nightmare, it makes perfect sense to me" he said giving his advice.

"No, I know…but that's not going to happen this time" he shook his head.

"How can you be sure?" Dan thought for a moment.

"…you're right" he nodded. Nate changed the subject. "So you pretty much told Richmond off, did you see Chuck's face?"

"Do you think he's pissed?"

"Nah,… but, I'm going to head to Starbucks, I hear the coffee here is _rather _cold" Nate joked while mocking Mr. Richmond and Dan laughed. Suddenly he remembered something he wanted Nate to know.

"Hey, watch that boy of yours, I heard he's interested in my girl" Dan said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I heard, you and I might be father of the bride and groom one day" he smirked and Dan raised his eyebrows not wanting to think about his baby growing up and leaving him. Nate began to walk out of Dan's office.

"Hey Nate?"

"Yeah man?" he popped his head back in.

"I take my coffee black" Nate laughed and walked out. "I'll get right on it"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The limo pulled up in front of Park East, private middle school and a plaid uniformed Brooke opened the door.

"Alright see you at 3?…and don't make me come in and get you. Be ready okay? I don't need my picture taken by the paparazzi anymore" Brooke said.

"They aren't even following me anymore, but fine I'll meet you _outside_ at three"

"Socialite at fifteen" Brooke said in a demeaning way. "Just wait till you're in Jenny's show, they wont leave you alone" Julia rolled her eyes at her judging sister.

"wait don't forget your lunch. Dad made them" Julia handed Brooke her lunch bag that was cleverly disguised as a cute silver handbag. Brooke rolled her eyes. "If it's tuna, I'm never speaking to him again" she said dryly.

"I think it's sushi" Julia said looking in her bag.

"Ugh" Brooke complained. "I had that for lunch yesterday"

"Oh, you actually ate yesterday?" Julia said harshly, instantly feeling bad.

"Just eat the yogurt at least, okay?"

"Okay, Okay I'll eat it" Brooke opened the door and slid out of the limo.

"Ciao Bella!" Julia waved at her sister and turned up the music again as she was driven to her school.

As one of the girls of the steps Julia was exposed to catty, gossipy, headband wearing girls. It hadn't changed one bit since her mom and aunt Blair left. Julia even remembered when she first started at Constance. Her mom and Blair had explained how everything worked. Although unlike Julia's many followers, her inner beauty often overshadowed her gorgeous physical appearance. All the girls in school wanted to be her friend, and all the boys in school definitely noticed her. Even though everyone knew who she was, not a soul was aware of the pressure she lived with everyday. A pressure from her father to be an academic genius and a pressure from her mother to be an elite superstar. What she didn't know was that all they truly wanted was for her to be happy.

"Thanks a bunch, see you at three" Julia thanked Mike and about five girls ran up beside her as she entered the school, a usual occurrence.

"Your hair looks amazing J." Chelsea mentioned.

"Oh, thanks." she said pulling our a mirror to check it. Julia always thought it was absurd that her friends followed her around, asked her for advice and called her to see if there were any plans. Her mom told her that girls were like hummingbirds and they flock to the flowers. Julia wouldn't consider these girls her best friends, her best friends went to public school with Tara Archibald, not a day went by that she didn't wish she went to school with them, but her father knew that private school was what she needed to get into Yale, which was most definitely her dream, not his, or at least he thought so.

"Tara's party was amazing but I'm thinking my place next?" Elise offered. Julia thought for a moment it had been forever since she held a party at her house.

"No, my place, My parents are going to Europe for their anniversary in a few weeks, we can have it then"

"Julia's place it is!" the girls got excited thinking about it. Looking around Julia noticed a familiar face.

"J?" Chelsea looked back wondering why she wasn't following.

"I'll catch up in a second" she stood and waited.

"I was wondering when I would see you around here" Adam walked up to her. Julia almost didn't recognize him in slacks and a tie, she remembered his black band tee and ripped jeans.

"You look different in uniform" he mentioned looking at her Constance plaid apparel.

"So, do you" Julia conquered.

"So… I was wondering if you would like to go to a show with me this weekend?" he said out of nowhere not seeing any reason to make small talk.

"Umm…well, I'd love to… but I have student council stuff for the school dance and tutoring, on top of that I'm memorizing lines for the school play" she said apologetically. Adam made a funny sad face and she smiled.

"You trying to get into an Ivy or something?" he laughed.

"Well,…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Jules!" Steve call her from the sidewalk and she waved.

"You know Steve Archibald?" Adam said unimpressed.

"you do?" she said confused wondering how Adam, who had only been attending St. Judes for less than a week, had known who Steve Archibald was.

"He's a jerk" Adam said casually.

"he's my friend" Julia said instantly, unconcernedly.

"Well, that confuses me because you're most definitely not a jerk, he's a rich snob as far as I'm concerned" Adam laughed a little and Julia pretended to be amused but deep down she felt as though she was being attacked as well. As Steve approached Adam quickly disappeared.

"I'll see you on the weekend" he began up the stairs ahead of her. 'No!…I cant!" she yelled back apologetically and sighed once he was gone. Where was she going to have the time to go to a show with everything else she had on her plate? A playful push made Julia drop her book bag.

"What's up Humphrey?"

"Thanks Archibald" she replied picking up her bag. "Just busy with homework and student council…Oh, and I hear you're busy with Paige Russell" she smirked throwing her book bag back up on her shoulder.

"Paige?, you still reading gossip girl?" he smiled.

"She's usually right" Julia turned away from him and started up a few stairs playing coy.

"Well, not this time. I only have eyes for you, you know that" Julia rolled her eyes ignoring him.

"What's up with your sister?" she changed the subject.

"I don't know, I assume at her lowly public school still learning how to write her name and use her multiplication tables" he huffed. Nate had tried to get Steven to go to public school with his sister but it wasn't an option for Steve who relied on getting into Columbia, something his mom, Vanessa, was not too keen on.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked, it was genuine and she would have had a hard time saying no. Steven had the exact same charm his father had, it was uncanny how much he resembled him and even sounded like him.

"Wont Paige be mad?"

"Julia, there is nothing going on with me and Paige, Just come out with me" he said confidently. Julia

thought for a moment.

"Alright Archibald, you get one shot" she turned and began up the stairs ahead of him. "Pick me up at seven" she said without turning back. Steve wasn't used to girls playing hard to get with him, he could have any girl in school he wanted with the flash of his perfect smile, but he wanted Julia, who never fell for his charms, even when she wanted to.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The bell rang for lunch to begin and Julia headed in the direction of the computer lab to type up an essay for her next class. She hardly ever got a full lunch anymore since she had so much work to do.

"Hey Julia" Miss Carr approached her just outside of the lab.

"Miss Carr" she said pleasantly. "I've been memorizing my lines like crazy, you'll be proud" she beamed.

"I actually need to talk to you about that" Miss Carr said sadly, Julia's face instantly dropped the smile it once possessed.

"Would you mind joining me in my office"

"…Absolutely" she said worriedly with a fake smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The front door made a loud thud and Dan closed his eyes knowing Brooke must have gotten a bad mark on a pop quiz or something of that nature, when he walked into the front foyer he noticed it wasn't Brooke, It was Julia.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Dan asked Julia as she ran into the house and up the stairs.

"Nothing" she sniffled. Dan followed her up the stairs, Julia knew "nothing" wasn't sufficient enough for her dad and she expected him to follow behind her.

'I just…I have a lot to do" she wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

"What do you have to do?" he asked sitting down.

"I have to write an essay" she sniffled again and frantically opened her laptop.

"Ok, you write essays all the time…" he looked into her eyes and knew she wasn't telling him the truth.

"What's wrong" he asked tilting his head. "If you're stressed I'll help you" he said trying to be supportive. 'I'd actually love to, it's been so long since I've written anything that wasn't for work, so what are we writing?" he asked.

"No!…don't help me" she wiped her eyes again and took an unsteady breath.

"Sweetie your scaring me, what happened at school today?" he asked looking worried.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it, so can you just leave me alone please?" Dan sat for a few more seconds he realized whatever it was, she wasn't going to tell him.

"…Okay, but if you change your mind you know where to find me" he looked at her.

"…yeah, yeah" she nodded waiting for him to leave. When he was half way down the stairs he saw Serena in the doorway with a few shopping bags in her hands.

"You're home early" she smiled up at him.

"yeah…" just as he was about to explain why, when his cellphone rang.

"Hello, umm" he started to laugh a little.

"yeah, okay" he hung up the phone and smiled weakly at Serena. "I have to go back"

"Oh no, for how long?" Serena frowned.

"Not sure"

"Dan, don't go" she said for once.

"I have to go, I think I pissed Chuck off today, and I would like to stay on his good side or he might not give me that raise" 'raise?' Serena thought that was insane, why on earth did he need a raise?

"I need to talk to you about something" she reminded him.

"When I get home" he promised exiting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dan walked in the door around eleven. He spent nearly his entire day at Bass industries, if he added up the hours he spent there he would exceed the amount of hours Chuck had spent there all week. Yawning he made his way up the stairs, the faint sound of slow music peeked his curiosity when he reached his bedroom.

He opened the door and smirked seeing it was full of lit candles that were making the room glow, the fireplace roaring and Serena laying on their bed in black lingerie, with a garter holding up her stockings, she knew he liked the stockings.

"Well, I wasn't…' he swallowed. "expecting this" he said watching his sexy wife sprawl out on the bed hoping for him to crawl on top of her. What he was expecting, was fleecy pyjama pants and a possible set of reading glasses. Which, to him was sexy in a subtle way, however, there was nothing subtle about the way Serena was looking at him, what she was wearing and what she was doing.

"I went shopping" her voice was sultry and entranced him. She bit her lip while twirling her hair around with her fingertips, then looking down at her silk covered breasts and back up at him to see if he was watching her.

"You said you wanted to talk?" he said playing demure and sitting down on edge of the bed facing away from her. Serena pressed her cheek against his. "_After_" she whispered in his ear making a vibrating sensation. Serena pulled his collar down and kissed the nape of his neck slowly and softly.

"_After what_?" he said in less than a whisper pretending he didn't have a clue. Serena slinked off the bed until she at his feet.

"_Whatever you want_" she promised looking up at him with her big, sparkly blue eyes. Dan smirked at her effort in trying to please him. "Serena…"

"_Don't talk, just touch me_" she laid her finger vertically across his lips. He nodded and obeyed her game by running his hands softly along her cheekbone. Serena placed her hands on his belt and looked up at him waiting for the go ahead. Dan was beginning to like the power she was giving him.

"_What do you want_?" she asked licking her lips, making him shake his head with a smirk.

"…_Looks like you're doing a good job_" he said deeply while watching he toy with his belt buckle. Serena quickly undid it and threw it too the side so she could get to his zipper. Dan never asked Serena to do this, which was usually why she always wanted to. Tonight he felt this must be Serena's way of pleasing him without having to worry about the whole baby issue, he stopped thinking as she lowered he lips and kissed him softly on what was sure to be his most sensitive spot. She teased him a little bit with the tip of her tongue, earning a breath from Dan. Just before she took him in her mouth completely she looked up at him with a naughty grin that he returned instantly. "mmm" he pushed her beautiful blonde, shiny hair away from her face so he could watch her. Serena was exceptionally talented at this particular act, it felt so good he wanted to let her finish him off but he wouldn't be satisfied if she didn't enjoy herself as well. Serena only got more and more turned on as she could feel him get harder and harder.

"Come here" he patted the side of the bed. Serena complied to request by quickly crawling up on the bed. In doing so she leaned over giving him a good peek at the goods. An impish grin was plastered all over Serena's face as Dan loosened his tie and pulled it up over his head, she placed her hands on his chest and kissed him deeply, their tongues lightly touching each other. Dan reached his hand around and undid her bra while they continued to kiss. Quickly he threw it off the bed "_I don't need that_" he breathed pushing her forcefully down on to the bed producing a little chuckle from Serena who was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Gasps of delight and mumbles came from Serena as Dan kissed her breasts and neck, he softly placed his lips around one of Serena's nipples which caused a shudder of pleasure. He blew some cold air on it when he removed his mouth causing a sensation that Serena loved before he moved himself south. Dan ran his hands up her legs until he reached that garter belt that was holding up her stockings. He lowered himself under the covers and kissed the top of them just above her knees, Serena bit her lip with anticipation knowing what was about to come next. Running his fingers alone her to start, then he brought his mouth down and placed a gentle kiss on her most sensitive place, He barely touched her and she let out a moan which made him stop and look up at her with a smile. "_No, don't stop_" she begged him to continue, without another word Dan disappeared again under the covers and continued to make her moan with pleasure, he looked up at her and noticed she had a handful of pillow in both her hands, biting her lip to try and keep quiet. "_I want you now_" she pulled on his shirt, Serena was unsure why it was still on, she ran her hands over his broad shoulder and biceps only exciting herself further.

Dan kissed her collarbone and neck before moving up to her face where their lips crashed together, both taking in little breaths of air when they had the chance. Serena ripped his shirt off quickly and told him again that she wanted him inside her. "I thought we…" he began, his heart still beating harshly in his chest. Serena shook her head discarding his idea. "No…I want to have your baby" she breathed and smiled lightly looking in his eyes. Dan smiled back instantly before sliding himself inside her slowly, Serena arched her back and let out a small scream that was just loud enough for Dan to cover her mouth with his. "Shh-shh" he laughed as he moved in and out of her slowly making her pant and squirm under him. "_feels so good" she breathed in his ear. Dan slipped his hands underneath her and lifted her up so she was sitting on top him, Serena wrapped her legs around him and smiled with her eyes closed, while she moved herself up and down slowly making little noises that Dan smiled at. Holding on to her again he laid down and she straddled him. "Oh, mmm" she couldn't hold her tongue and when Dan knew she was close he quickly placed his hand over her mouth to conceal the scream that he knew was coming. Waves and waves flowed through her body making her whimper, Dan lowered his hand from her face and she smiled down at him completely satisfied and pleased with a tired expression on her flushed face. Serena continued to move faster and faster on Dan, kissing him every now and then when she realized something that had never happened to her before, she looked at Dan with a strange expression like she was trying to figure something out, she moved faster and faster. "MMmhmm!" she mumbled loudly then clasped a hand over her mouth quickly as another wave hit her again unexpectedly and lasted if possible longer than the last one. Serena's eyes rolled back this time, and Dan laughed happily knowing what just happened. Finally she collapsed on top of Dan who held her tightly to him and had his release before he spoke. Lifting his head up he looked at her face. "What was that about?" he smiled excited that she had two, something Dan knew she had never experienced before. "So, so… good" she barely got out since being spent. _

"_That's awesome!" Dan kissed her one last time before slowly pulling out. Serena closed her eyes with a grin, then stood up, threw on her robe and walked to the washroom. _

"_I'll be right back" she kissed him quickly and walked into their bathroom, closing the door behind her. Turning on the sink she filled herself a glass of water and looked at herself in the mirror. She was flushed and for good reason, they hadn't had sex like that in a long time. Serena reached into her makeup drawer and pulled out a little envelope, she quickly popped out a pill and swallowed it with sip of water, she hadn't stopped taking them. Instead of feeling guilty she opened the door with a blissful smile on her face. _

"_That was tiring" she said returning to him and hopping back on their enormous bed. _

"_You really changed your mind?, for good this time?…you want to have a baby?" he asked her. _

"_Yes" she leaned over and kissed him, he put his arm around her and they continued to kiss. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Ooooh Serena… _

_Finally chapter 27! Sorry again about how long it took to get it posted. Review and let me know what you thought. Remember it was just a filler. _

_-Faryn Queens _


	28. Too close for comfort

**Too close for comfort**

**ENJOY**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Flashback**

"How do you do that?" Chuck asked Dan casually sitting on his desk after he just closed a major deal. "You turn it on and they are eating out of the palm of your hand at brunch no less." he said with praise.

"It's not me, the company is already successful. Everyone just jumps on board" he said being modest.

"No, it's you" Chuck pointed at him and got an idea.

"I have to go to Texas next week, I want you to go instead" he said flatly. Dan was a little taken aback, he didn't really want to leave his family for a week to go to Texas on business.

"Chuck, I wish I could but I cant" Chuck rubbed his chin and thought for a moment.

"Dan, I allow you to take time off whenever you need it and I would aspect you to do the same for me, so I can spend time with my family as well." Dan knew it was true. Serena and him took many vacations while Chuck took care of both Dan's work and his own. Dan considered the trip when a page came through.

"Mr. Humphrey, Line one" she said urgently. "Put them on hold please" Dan requested before going back to Chuck, about to accept.

"You can go next month, I just need this trip out of the way. It's simple, we're going to build a Texas Branch anyway, it will take one week of supervision and then they can do the rest"

"Are they the same layouts?" Dan asked interested making Chuck's lips curl at the edges.

"They're thirty percent smaller" he answered, a smile appearing now that Dan was seriously considering.

"In Texas, how ironic" Dan said making Chuck laugh. "The bigger better hotels are in New York, you know that, so…" Chuck was cut off by Dan's persistent secretary.

"Mr. Humphrey?" Nancy called interrupting Chuck and making him scowl at her. "If it's my wife she can wait" Dan said looking back to Chuck. "Umm" Nancy looked at him then shut her mouth seeing that Chuck was annoyed with her. Serena was known to call for the silliest reasons and though he loved talking to her throughout the day, she could wait until he was free to talk about how many times the baby kicked or how funny it was that she was hiccupping already. It amused him that she would still excited about these things even on their third baby.

"So where were we?" Chuck began again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Humphrey…Mr. Bass but this seems very urgent, it's Miss Van der Woodsen" Nancy always called Serena by her first name so Dan was curious.

"My mother in law?" he asked perplexed.

"Yes, it seems urgent" Dan quickly picked up the receiver and hit line one not sure what was going on. Chuck watched as Dan covered his mouth and asked the same question repeatedly.

"…well is she okay?" he asked trying to be calm. He then waited for a response that he wasn't getting. "Is she okay!?" he asked again only to receive more crying on the other end.

"I'm sorry I have to go Chuck." Dan stood from his seat immediately and exited the building.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hello Darling" Lily stood from her seat to greet her daughter.

"Mom" Serena smiled and gracefully took a seat at the table that was decorated in silverware and crisp coral coloured napkins and table cloth.

"You're late" she continued making Serena roll her eyes, knowing exactly how pleasurable this tea was going to be.

"Well, I had to take Brooke and Julia to Rufus' " she began.

"You should have just brought them with you" She said like it was the most simple solution, only Serena specifically remembered Lily telling her they weren't allowed to come just a few weeks prior. Lily continued to catch up with Serena who she hadn't seen in weeks.

"The movers are working away as we speak" Serena said referring to their new house.

"I cant believe I've missed this much, I haven't seen you in forever it seems" Lily then remembered something that had changed and looked down at Serena's stomach. Oh you're showing" Lily said delighted when she noticed her daughter's belly was already growing despite only being a few months old. Lily then turned from her.

"I'm still upset that you would tell Keith before me" she looked offended.

"You were in Tuscany" Serena reminded her already exhausted with keeping her mother pleased.

"It's no excuse Serena, you wait and tell me first, I'm your mother, your father probably doesn't even care, you could wait until she was born and he'd send a card" she said with a huff before ordering Serena some tea.

"So how are my grandbabies?" she asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Good,…well Brooke isn't exactly happy about the baby so we've been struggling with that since we told her" she sighed.

"Well, she's spoiled Serena" Serena again took a deep breath with a grain of salt knowing her mom didn't know she was being continually offensive.

"Thanks" Serena said sarcastically. Without catching the sarcasm in Serena's voice Lily proceeded to ask where Dan was.

"I already told you he has to work" she said disappointed she had to go through another society brunch alone. She really wished he was there to entertain her. Instead of being bored as a post, Dan would give her someone to talk to and laugh with. Serena excused herself from the table of stuck up rich people to use the washroom. Technically she was richer than most of the people there. Dan did more than okay. But he was still sweet, down to earth and genuine just like the day she met him and that was what set him apart from the people she despised. A millionaire by bank account but a poor man at heart.

When Serena returned she wasn't feeling very well. "Mom, I don't think I'll be able to stay long, I'm not feeling well at all." Lily instantly remembered when Serena was a teenager and pretended to be sick to get out of her many society brunches.

"Serena, I know you've been dreading this tea but it's very important to me. I haven't hosted an event like this in quite sometime and the least you can do is…" Lily gave her a shocked look and handed her a napkin.

"You're sweating bullets" she said dismayed. Serena took it from her and wiped her forehead, she took a breath and felt her forehead to see if she was warm.

"Serena just sit down and have something to eat." Lily motioned to the chair, she sat down and began to drink some water. Serena breathed calm and steady, cautious of her inhales and exhales. Moments later Lily looked over at Serena with a disgusted look on her face, then at everyone in the room to make sure they weren't looking at Serena appalled.

"You know you don't have to pretend you're sick, You can leave if you must" she told Serena who was hunched over and breathing erratically.

"Serena what is wrong with you?" Lily looked around the room somewhat embarrassed.

"I…th..think I'm," she stuttered nervously before looking at her mom will complete worry and fear.

"I think I'm having contractions." she said quietly, her hand resting over her little baby bump.

"You can't be" Lily said calmly stirring a cube of sugar into her tea casually.

"Yeah,…" she held her stomach and began to drink her tea sitting straight up.

"Ah, no Mom…something's wrong." she spilled her tea all over the table cloth as she stood, making Lily and her friends jump.

"Serena…" Lily was about to scold her before her face showed nothing but fear as she looked down to see that the chair her daughter had been sitting in was covered in blood.

"What?" Serena asked with her hand supporting her back, which was throbbing with unbearable pain.

"…Nothing" she pulled her away so she didn't see the chair and started yelling for someone to call an ambulance.

"Mom?" Serena said seeing her mother's frantic behaviour. When Serena reached her hand around to support her back, she felt that her entire backside was warm and wet.

"No, no, no, no!" she shook her head crying while looking at her red stained hand. Instantly her mind wandered to her baby that she thought she was losing. Her baby that she waited for, for so long was being taken away from her. Lily panicked and Serena really wished Dan was there, she needed someone to be calm in this situation for her sake. Instead of scaring her and panicking he would be telling her everything was going to be fine and not to worry.

Lily streamed tears as the paramedics and doctors tried to tell her she was fine and she needed to calm down. Lily pushed through people following Serena as they rushed her into the ER.

"Is she okay?" Lily cried.

"She's going to be fine, calm down miss Van der Woodsen." a nurse told her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey, you awake?" Serena woke up to see Dan sitting beside her with a smile. Her face was worried, she looked around and noticed she was in a hospital. She then looked down to her small baby bump and clasped her hands over it, taking a sigh of relief seeing it was still there.

"_Is she okay_?" were the first words out of her mouth, looking up at Dan with worry.

"She's fine" he promised her. "You're fine too but they're going to keep you over night for observation, just to be careful" he kissed her.

"What happened?" she asked desperate to know why this was happening. Dan tilted his head up at her.

"Well, what I gathered from the doctors was that you had a… threatened miscarriage, caused by stress" he said quietly hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"Oh my god" she rubbed her eyes painfully, Dan instantly reached out and held her hand, her lip trembled.

"Hey, they did an ultrasound, she's perfect" he leaned into her and kissed her forehead trying to get to stop tearing up. Serena tilted her head up and kissed him for being so calm, the complete opposite of her mother who was still pacing around just outside the door.

"That was so scary" she rested her head against the pillow, feeling much better.

"I bet" he agreed.

"Why am I stressed?"

"Well, we cant be sure that it's stress but your blood pressure is ridiculous so that's what they think it is"

"Oh" she could care less about herself now that she knew her baby was safe.

"I told the doctors that having tea with your mom usually did it, they thought that was funny" she smiled a little.

"She was so frustrating" she laughed a little, nothing mattering anymore. "When I told her the girls were at Rufus' she told me I should have brought them…" she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, good thing you didn't hey?" he leaned in and kissed her again.

"So, you're going to have to take it easy for next few months, how bout that Nanny?" Serena smirked at him, he was such a pain and so persistent that she nodded finally giving in, her baby to think of.

"I get to pick her" she said.

'Mmhmm"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Present**

"I just don't want my daughter prancing around on a bikini on a stage" he protested to Serena and Jenny.

"Dan it's a fashion show, you make it sound so trashy. You have to be there, it's her first one since she was like eleven" Jenny said trying to get him to reconsider.

"When she was eleven it was Calvin Klein jeans and white tee shirts" he got her to recall that these shows were entirely different.

"It's just a few summer outfits and pyjamas, It's not like it's a Victoria secrets show" Serena said trying to be helpful for Jenny's sake.

"Umm, no from what I saw in Jenny's collection, she'll be wearing bathing suits and lingerie" he said with massive distaste, not seeing how that was any better.

"So what" Jenny said getting angry.

"So what?…she's fifteen" he looked shocked.

"Yeah, and she has a better body than most of the eighteen year old models I have…" Dan stopped her right there with his hand up. "Oh…no…no" he rubbed his head not wanting to think about it.

"Daddy!" Julia plunked herself on Dan's lap and frowned.

"Please" she looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"I don't think so" he said, instantly she pouted.

"You're only fifteen" he said pleading with her not to do it.

"and that is why it's an amazing opportunity for me"

"No" he tried to read the paper in front of him.

"When I'm eighteen then?" she asked with some hope that he might let her do it in a couple years.

"It has nothing to do with your age,…"

'Dad, you just said…" Julia looked up at Serena who gave her the classic 'just leave it' face, usually followed by the 'he doesn't have to know' face.

"Hey what did you get on that Romeo and Juliet paper?, I didn't even get to read it over before you handed it in" he changed the subject.

"Umm, it was good. A 98 I think" she said remembering.

"Dad…" she looked at him waiting.

"No, the answer is no. You need to be worried about school not fashion shows"

"Dan come on" Serena crossed her arms.

"No" he answered again, grabbing Julia's coat for her, he said bye to Jenny and Serena.

"God why does he have to be so…Dan" Jenny complained.

"You know…I'm pretty sure Dan will be working during this show…" Serena looked at Jenny with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm so glad Dan married you" Jenny laughed getting excited.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So you ever going to tell me what happened at school the other day?" they walked around central park in the chilly wind.

"Umm, another girl…got the part in the musical" she looked away from him.

"How?!" he looked at her shocked as they got on to a sidewalk.

"Ra…Miss Carr said you were perfect she hand selected you, what happened?"

"…she's just a better dancer" she looked away clearly not wanting to discuss it any further. Dan's face became confused.

"Julia, that is ridiculous, you grew up on a stage, you should be the only choice" she smiled at him slightly for the compliment.

"Your mom is going to be pissed" he laughed a little.

"Do you want me to talk to Miss Carr?" he asked her.

"No!…no, I don't deserve it"

"Why?" he stopped walking confused at why she would say that.

"I just don't" she looked away from him.

"So, you memorized lines for three weeks and, just like that, she told you that you're out and the new girl is in?" he asked.

"Yeah, something like that" she looked at the magazine rack beside her.

"Julia,…" he took a hold of her arm. "Look at me"

"Is that what happened?" he asked again.

"yes" she looked away as she said it. "No, look at me and answer it" he knew she had a hard time with lying unlike Brooke.

"Dad, I'm not in the musical anymore…I don't want to think about it okay?" she said frustrated as the approached a magazine stand.

"Ugh" She showed him the magazine rack that caught her attention. It was holding about twenty five copies of Hello magazine with Serena on the cover and a headline reading; MARRIAGE FAILING?

"Nice" Dan said sarcastically picking it up. "they take her picture while she's getting in a cab and because she isn't smiling, there must be trouble in her marriage?" he shook his head confused with how tabloid magazines worked. They both began picking them all up. The store clerks always looked at them as if they were crazy for buying twenty copies of the same magazine, yet since Julia was about eight they would do this at least once a month.

"Did you finish that thing you were doing for mom?" she asked trying to get a better grip on her massive pile of magazines.

"Yeah…just have to wait until the day now" he smiled knowing she was just going to love his anniversary present. Dan stopped at the cash and dumped fifteen magazines down, Julia then added her ten getting a weird look from the man who was ringing them in.

"There's twenty five" Dan let him know, but the man counted them anyway. When they were outside Dan and Julia stopped in front of the next trash can they found, and dumped the magazines in it. Julia still held one.

"Dad?"

"Yeah" he looked at her.

"There's nothing going on with your marriage right?… this is all made up right?" she said referring to the magazine cover. Her eyes were downcast as she read the front page.

"…Oh come on, you know this stuff is all junk" he said, Julia smiled slightly.

"Okay' she ripped the cover off one and put in her purse to add it to the collection she had been saving for years. Serena thought it was weird but Dan thought it was sweet, she wanted to remember everything her mom did and everything she was on the cover of, even if it was just a trash mag. Dan remembered something he wanted to ask her that had been on his mind all day.

"…if something serious was happening with your sister you'd tell me right?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she looked straight at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 28!, I got that up pretty fast.

Review and let me know what you thought. What you liked, what you didn't, what I should do, what I shouldn't, let me know it all. I always take every suggestion into consideration so let me hear them.

-Faryn Queens xoxo


	29. He'll never know

**Chapter 29**

There may be more flashbacks then present but it's all for a reason. ENJOY!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Present**

"I have nothing to do with this" Serena told Jenny and Blair again for the thousanth time while leaning on the counter in Jenny's kitchen.

"I know, I know" Jenny laughed as she wrote Julia's name on her model list.

"I'm the little sister I'll take the blame if he finds out" she continued writing on her clipboard.

"He better not find out! remember when you and I took her to that pageant?"Blair laughed making Serena bite her lip anxiously hoping they wouldn't be repeating the events of that night. Serena's worried face looked at Blair's for reassurance.

"that was right after I married Derek right?" Jenny asked disgusted, knowing her marriage never lasted.

"yeah just after, and Dan was so mad...but..." her frown turned into a goofy smile "she won!" They all giggled together recalling. "I can't believe we did that, we were terrible stage moms" Blair added remembering how they spent that afternoon, putting lipstick on six yearold Julia and telling her to smile.

"No we weren't...it was a one time thing, she loved it, sometimes I catch her inspecting her crown" Serena smiled.

"Yeah and it can't be worse then when she was...what?...two? and I pierced her ears?" Jenny said. Blair instantly began to giggle.

"18 months, she was 18 months old" Serena corrected, somewhat knowing why Dan had been angry even though the small diamond studs looked adorable on her.

"I'm so glad that was not me" Blair sighed.

"Dan was so mad at you" Serena told Jenny.

"He got over it" Jenny smirked still looking through her clipboard. "and he'll get over this"

"No, he'll have nothing to get over, he'll never even know" Blair corrected with her usual charms, eyes piercing Jenny's.

"Alright, ok, he wont find out" she looked up at Serena. "hey I thought you we're bringing Sassy over...I have her dress" Jenny referred to Brooke as she held up a yellow strapless.

"I couldn't bring her she's not feeling too well. Just bring it over Friday. I have to go meet my mom" she headed towards the elevator. I'll see you ladies Friday afternoon at my place..." she pivoted back towards them with a smile. "I mean...I dont know anything about Friday..." she rolled her eyes and finally made her way out of Jenny's penthouse.

**Flashback**

"Just hold on…sit here and behave." Serena scolded Brooke who was running around in the dress shop.

"Mommy, I'm soooo bored" she threw her head back dramatically as she spun her little flowing skirt.

"Is she ever a little princess." a woman commented on Brooke who was being extremely expressive about being bored.

"She's a drama queen." Serena corrected with a sigh. She then looked back at Julia who stood straight up on a pedestal. A seamstress worked on the bottom hem of her flower girl dress for Jenny's wedding. As young girls Brooke and Julia were night and day. Julia was the calm and confident one, she never made a fuss, she was an "angel" just as everyone who met her had commented since the day she was born, Allison mentioned that Dan was a very good baby just like Julia. Serena however was not, she was just like Brooke when she was a baby, colicy and loud, hardly ever letting her parents get a full night of sleep.

"Do you mind me asking when you're due?" a woman asked seeing Serena's tiny bump.

"Oh..." she looked down not thinking it was that visable just yet.

"March" she said.

"Third girl" she smiled wary of what was to come.

"Mommy, can I try on my dress?" Brooke tugged at Serena's skirt.

"You are going to have your hands full" The woman stated, Serena smiled knowingly.

'Well, we're getting a nanny" Serena took Brooke's hands off her and held them.

"Oh" the woman pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote Lucy and a number. "she used to be my nanny a few years back, she's great"

"Oh thank you but I have a whole list of women to interview tomorrow, I 'm actually trying out a girl tonight"

"She's really great with kids, just hold on to it in case." Serena nodded before looking down at Brooke who was trying to get her attention.

"What?" she said exhausted.

"Umm..." she thought for a moment.

"Sweetie, go sit down" Serena said with another sigh.

"Mummy!" Brooke yelled. Serena ignored her letting the seamstress know that Jenny wanted the hem lower than what she was pining. The dress was designed by Jenny but this time she wasnt doing any of the work.

"MOM!" Brooke cried for attention.

"You have to be patient, go sit down" Serena told her while pointing to the chairs. Brooke climbed up on the chairs in the corner and watched her mom and sister. It was only ten am and her perfect french braid was already falling out of her hair. Sitting patiently, a woman with huge hair and a southern accent walked up to her and asked what her name was. For being as outspoken and vocal as Brooke was, she was a extremely shy little girl when she was by herself. If her mom or dad had been with her, she would have told them her life story. Instead, Brooke ignored the woman and looked away nervously. The woman smiled and moved on to Julia, who nearly made her shriek with excitement.

"Is this your daughter?" the woman with the southern accent asked Serena.

"Yeah" she smiled proudly knowing how beautiful she looked in her dress.

"My gosh...You should put her in pageants" the accent was so thick Serena made that amused sound of hers.

"Oh…her father would shoot me, he wouldn't approve of a pageant...plus she already does modeling, dancing, and gymnastics" Serena explained to the woman that Julia had a lot on her plate.

"Well it's too bad, _cause she would win_" she made a whispering voice.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Julia" she said without hesitation. The woman smiled brightly and took her hand in hers.

"You're stunning, how old are you?"

"Six!" she smiled brightly.

"she looks just like you!" Serena smiled as the woman handed her, her business card.

**Paula Norman -Pageant Coach**. Serena looked at it and laughed a little.

"Is this little shy thing, yours aswell" Paula pointed at Brooke.

"she's mine" Serena nodded and Paula took hold of her arm.

"adorable" she whispered. "When she's a little older you call me" she said refering to the pageants.

"Bye gorgeous" she said before exiting, she waved at Brooke who was still sitting in her chair.

"Can I take this off now mommy?" Julia asked Serena.

"Of course sweetheart," Serena leaned in a gave her a kiss on the cheek as she pulled her off the pedestal. "You are so pretty"

Brooke sat in a chair kicking her feet, waiting for it to be her turn.

Dan walked In with a tray of coffee to see Brooke sitting on a chair flicking her lip with her index finger trying to make funny noises. "Boo!" he scared her and she jumped a little in her chair.

"DADDY!" Brooke screamed at the sight of him. He put the tray down and quickly scooped her up with one arm.

"Hi, Sass." one of her many nicknames.

"You scared me" she made a dramtic face that she was known for.

"What you doing over here?" he asked seeing she was far away from Serena.

"I'm getting yelled at." she let him know right away, her eyes widening.

"Why?, were you not listening?" he asked seriously.

"Mommy's mad at me." she whispered.

"Why?" Dan asked her casually while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Cause I'm not pretty like Julia" Dan was silenced he didn't know what to say to her.

"...Yes you are" he smiled up at her. "You are the two most beautiful girls in the world" she smiled at him happy with that answer.

"Alright, here" Serena walked up and kissed Dan quickly handing him his suit. Dan put Brooke down and took Serena to the side to tell her what she just told him.

"Why would she say that?" he asked Serena sternly.

"I..I dont know" she said sadly and looked at Brooke who was sitting on the chair patiently again with a small Starbucks cup in her hand. Serena walked over to her immediately.

"It's your turn now" Serena smiled and scooped Brooke up and giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

Brooke smiled excitedly and Dan noticed Serena close her eyes tightly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah,…just…yeah I'm fine" she answered. Dan took Brooke from her.

"She just kicked that's all, I wasn't expecting it" she held her stomach for a few seconds then looked up at him.

"Go..go try on your suit, we dont have very long, I have so much to do...it's unbelievable" she sighed pushing past him. "We are going to be late for your thing, I really dont even feel like going anymore...then Jenny's wedding tomorrow...oh and the girls need new passport photos taken" she put her hand on her forehead.

"I promised Grace i would have tea with her at some point this week, I have another fitting for that stupid..." Dan tried to stop her by moving himself into her.

"hey" he began but Serena continued. "charity event...I dont have any time" she sighed again.

"Hey!" he got her to look at him. "Calm down okay" he put his hand on her side and ran his thumb up and down her bump.

Serena finally looked at him and frowned, she realized what was she was doing.

"Just give me a list i'll do it all" he smiled.

"...Ok...first thing on my list is for you to try on your suit please" she smiled.

"Okay" he said before a woman led him into a change room.

"Are you alright miss?" another store clerk walked up to Serena and asked. Serena was breathing in and out slowly.

"Fine" she smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Mummy, why do you have to leave me" she said so pathetic and upset that Serena couldn't ignore it.

"Because Daddy is making me" she bent down to her level and sighed showing that she really didn't want to go.

"Why can't I go too?" she whined carrying her blanket behind her, a stuffed puppy under one arm.

"because it wont be any fun for you" she promised her. "It's going to be adults talking about business" she scrunched up her nose.

"Ohh" she said sadly.

"what did we talk about?" Serena smiled at her adoringly.

"Being good" she said sadly.

Dan gave Becky the once over in the foyer.

"So, this is a state of the art alarm system" Dan ran his hand under the small box attached to the wall.

"You shouldnt have to worry about anything but if it does go off just..." he showed her which buttons to press and Serena watched with a smile as Becky held on to his every word, making sure she was getting it all. "if you leave it for any longer than three minutes he police will show up" he laughed. "so try to avoid that"

"Dont under any circumstances let anyone through the gate"

"Oh dont worry Serena went over that with me during the interview"

"Okay, it's just really important that you dont" he stressed.

"I wont, promise" she said as Serena walked in from the kitchen and inspected her appearance in the large mirror.

"That dress is really pretty" Becky commented, watching Serena fidget with it.

"Even with my belly?" Serena asked confused at how she looked at all attractive, Just then Becky realized Serena did infact have a bump, something she was never informed with.

"Especially. A pregnant belly is the best accessory" she smiled weakly.

"I'm in that stage where it's hard to tell if it's a baby or just fat" she giggled looking in a mirror and smoothing her dress over it.

"It's definately a baby" Becky made her smile slightly.

"That's what I've been telling her" Dan smirked, Serena ignored him and went back to Becky telling her about bed times and such, it had been a long time since they had to explain such procedures to a babysitter, Sherry had been perfect until she was finishing up her last year in university and quit and Rufus and Lily knew it all by heart.

"and...if Brooke wont go to sleep tell her she can sleep in our room, she has this issue with her room, and some kind of seperation anxiety that were trying to deal with"

"she'll probably get a little antsy just before bed, i'll call at 8 to talk to her" Becky nodded.

"Have a good night" Dan said as they both exited down the slate steps.

Becky went straight to her cellphone to text, then made a few phone calls on their landline.

"I guess it's okay, i'm going to get paid really well...you should see this place"

"no they're really young"

"get this..she's pregnant!, I know, they didn't tell me there would be three!" she said unimpressed. "I saw the bump and I was like _shit_!"

"yeah i guess i'll ask for a raise once that one arrives"

"BECKY!' Brooke called for her.

"hold on one sec" Becky lowered her cell. "What?" she turned to Brooke.

"Wanna come play with me?" she asked looking up at her.

"I'm on the phone" Becky pointed to it and Brooke ran back into the livingroom, she knew phone calls were always important, and never interupted when her parents were on the phone.

Becky opened drawers and fingered through them.

"The mom has like a millon rules...the dad?"

"he's actually kinda hot" Brooke stomped in again. 'Yeah, I know right?"

"Becky can you please come play with me..i'm boooored"

"No, i'm still on the phone Julie" she turned away.

"JULIE?" Brooke smushed her face up confused before running back to find her sister.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Dan and Serena opened the door they noticed all the lights were still on, they could hear the Tv.

"I think they're still awake..." Serena looked at Dan not at all pleased.

"Hi mommy" Brooke smiled as Serena came around the corner. She was fully dressed and lounging on the couch. Serena picked up a glass that had spilled over in the course of the night and sat it right side up. In doing so she noticed the tv show that was on commercial had just started back up.

"...and she's watching COPS!?" Serena looked at Dan shocked. she turned off the tv in hurry before noticing Julia who was sound asleep on the couch.

Dan picked Julia up off the couch and hung her over his shoulder. "you, follow me" he pointed to Brooke and she did as told. Holding on to the railing she climbed each step right behind him, eventually getting on all fours and climbing up them like an animal.

Serena walked around the lower level of their home with her arms crossed. When she noticed the patio light was on the opened the backdoor to find Becky walking around still on her phone a cigarette in hand and about three butts lying on the perfect poured concrete just in front of the large hole in the ground that was waiting to become a pool.

"Becky? Serena said startling her, she looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I didnt know you'd be home so early"

"It's midnight" she answered.

"Oh..." she just stood there.

"I'm sorry i was going to pick these up and the girls fell asleep on the couch so I just left them" she said trying to justify them not being in bed.

"That's fine, no just leave them" Serena said as Becky tried to pick up her butts.

'I'm really sorry"

"It's okay" Serena said as calmly as possible letting her back in the house. "do you smoke?" was question Serena asked Becky during her interview, Becky had lied and said never. What else had she lied about?

"You ready?" Dan walked up to Becky.

"Umm yeah" she smiled slightly at Serena somewhat ashamed.

XOXO

"Did you have fun with Becky?" Serena asked Brooke as she pulled the covers up.

"She was just sooo busy and important" Brooke yawned.

"What do you mean?" Serena fluffed up her pillow.

"she likes to talk on the phone alot alot alot mommy"

"she didnt play with you?" Brooke shook her head back and fourth, she'd have to ask Julia in the morning to confirm.

'who was she talking to?"Brooke shrugged.

"Well,... what did she say?" Serena asked curious while running her hand over Brooke's shiny hair.

"she said _shit_" she blurted out.

"OOOH, ok let's never say that again okay?" Serena looked at her shocked.

"why?" she whispered feeling like she did something wrong.

'because that was a swear word" Serena told her with her eyes widening just to make sure she knew it wasnt acceptable.

"Oooo, It was an assident" she looked up at her mom hoping she was being sent to 'time out'. God knows she was sent for saying much tamer words such as 'Stupid' if she was referring to her sister. Dan never sent her, which frustrated Serena to no end.

"That's okay it was an accident... what else did she say?" Serena was very curious as to the other swear words Becky may have used in her daughters presence.

"she said daddy was hot" Brooke looked confused.

"...she said what!?" Serena chuckled."what do you think 'hot' means?"

"umm...I..think..." she thought for a moment. "stolen" Brooke answered looking at her mom's face. Serena laughed hysterically.

"no more Cops for you" Just then they both heard the front door open and close.

"Shh, pretend you're sleeping" Serena pulled the covers up over her head. "shh-shh" Serena tickled her under the covers.

"oh he's coming up the stairs" she whispered.

Dan walked in and Serena asked how the drive home was.

"fine" he sat down with her and pulled the covers down to see Brooke's little face pretending she was sound asleep. Dan began to tickle her and watch her face squirm and smile slightly still pretending she was asleep. She opened her eyes and Dan shook his head at her.

"Daddy, was sllllleeeping" she said.

"Ya right!" he tickled her some more.

"how much did you give her?" Serena asked referring to Becky.

"two hundred" he yawned. Serena made a face.

"what?, you dont think that's enough?"

"no i think you gave her two hundred bucks too much, she didn't do anything! and she thinks you're..._stolen_" Serena made a face and smiled at Brooke.

"umm, that means?" he asked completley and utterly confused.

"that means...bye Becky"

"That's what I thought" Dan leaned over and kissed Brooke.

"Goodnight baby" they both hugged her one last time before the waterworks began. Neither had the energy to deal with it.

"Okay, okay, let's go" Dan lifted her up and walked her across the hall as Serena shut Brooke's door closed behind her.

"Alright, go get comfy" he set her down on their enormous bed and she situated herself under the covers right in the middle and wiped the remaining tears off her face. Dan walked into the bathroom where Serena was washing her face.

"So, in the event of miracle that Brooke eventually sleeps in her own room, we're going to have brand new baby and she's going to sleep in the same room as us until she's a couple months old...so i guess we're _never going to have sex ever again?'_ she whispered with a smirk.

"_well it all depends if you can keep your mouth shut"_ he whispered back leaning in to give her a peck.

"_you like it better when my mouth is open_" she said seductively. Dan laughed.

"_our anniversary is in two weeks, we'll go somewhere special_" he whispered before they both got in to bed with Brooke wedged betwen them.

"You better not wake up a six in the morning" he told Brooke who usually woke the whole house up on days when they could sleep in. Brooke giggled.

"Night mommy" she turned and kissed Serena.

'Night Daddy"

"Can you say goodnight to Hannah?" Dan tried.

'ahh..ok, night" she said quickly with a weak attempt at hugging her belly.

Serena propped her head up, looking over Brooke, so she could see Dan.

"Goodnight sweetie" she leaned over.

"Goodnight, love you" Dan pressed his lips on hers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

Okay Chapter 29..whoa i can't believe i've written so many chapters, thanks for all the reviews that allow it to continue. I dont really like this chapter at all mainly because I needed to cut it down so much that I'm going to put it in it's own chapter. Sorry if it was horrible lol

There is more to come, i'm not sure when i'll end it, but I kind of have a small idea how i'll end it.

-Faryn Queens xoxo


	30. The Boy from Brooklyn I

**Note:**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been trying to get a few chapters done so I can post them right after eachother but that is taking way too long, and I have so many school papers to write, but honestly I love writing this fic. In the next few chapters it's going to start to change a little bit. People are probably going to be mad at me for the direction I'm taking this fic in, but please stay with it. For example the flashbacks are probably going to seperate a little bit. This chapter is more of the present, I need to get more present out so I can continue with the storyline. The Hannah chapter is very anticipated, I know, but it really needs to be set up properly, bare with me. - Faryn Queens. ps. This chapter is part one of two and possibly three, this chapter is long and maybe just a little fluffy, a little! I apologize again if it seems really long.

**Chapter 30**

**The boy from Brooklyn I  
**

**Present**

"_Good morning_" she uttered with an underlying yawn. Dan turned and noticed he woke Serena while he began his morning routine.

"Oh, i'm sorry" he said sympathetically as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"It's ok" she yawned and smiled up at him. "I wanted to give you a goodbye kiss anyway" she pulled the covers off her and stood on the soft carpet before opening the heavy drapes, it was so early that the sun hadn't even come up yet. Serena smiled to herself while she watched Dan struggle over which suit to wear, he held each one up to his chin in front of the large mirror situated between their ensuite and their closet. It still made her laugh seeing what he'd become since he got the job at Bass Industries. Not that poetic almost tortured writer anymore, but a business man who could run a board meeting and persuade investors with an immpeccable taste for good shoes and suits, even if she helped with that part.

"Wear the black one" she pulled her housecoat on.

"Yeah?" he looked up from himself and watched her reflection walk closer to him.

"Mmhm, it's my favourite" she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Whatever you want" he kissed Serena's ready lips that were hovering over his and threw the other suit on to a chaise lounge.

"Big day?" she asked seeing that he was putting quite a bit of effort into his appearance.

"Mr. Richmond" he pulled the sport jacket on and straightened it out.

"Say no more"

"What are you going to do today?" he asked her while putting his rolex on, checking in the mirror to make sure he didn't miss any spots while shaving.

"I don't know, I think i'll go see Blair, see what she's up to" she opened the door to the balcony and felt the cold air flood in. The sun just started peeking up, she could see it lighting up the distant New york skyline. She closed the door when Dan came closer.

"I wonder if it's going to snow" she smiled wrapping her arms around him. Snow, very crucial to their anniversary.

"Oh that reminds me, I have some bad news"

"really bad?" she asked instantly, arms falling down. "should I sit?"

"Bass has a huge conference the day after tomorrow"

"Yeah and?"

"It's in...Paris" he said carefully.

"Oh" her eyes squinted.

"Yeah, but I'll be back before our anniversary, I did have to make some alterations to my plans but I'll be home the night before we'll leave first thing in the morning okay? and then be home on the 20th so you have time to decorate for Christmas" he promised, her favourite time of year.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine" she smiled, relieved that there was nothing to worry about.

"You could come with, but what would be the point, you're helping out with Jenny's show right?"

"Actually that works out well" she smiled thinking about how Julia was on the model list.

"Why?" he asked instantly.

Serena looked away from him and came up with "you can pick up some Christmas presents" she smiled happy that she thought of it quickly.

"Like?" he looked at her confused.

"Like the Hermes bags the girls want" she smiled again, this was too easy.

"We're going to Paris together when I get back" it seemed irrational for him to buy them alone when Serena would be there with him a few days later.

"You know Brooke, she'll die if she doesn't get it, if we get wait listed we'll never get them in time for Christmas, all the other girls at school will have them and Brooke will die Dan, she'll cry first and then she'll whine and then she'll beg you to go back and get it...and then die" Serena laughed making Dan chuckle. Serena knew very well that they wouldn't get wait listed she ordered them months ago, but this worked with her lie that just seemed to be getting bigger.

"You want me to buy purses?...aren't they huge? like need their own seat on the plane huge?"

"Yeah" she said nonchalantly, she was definately born and raised on the upper east side."Please babe"

"Okay, Okay" he put his phone in his pocket.

"Say hi to Blair, see you tonight" he adjusted his tie one last time and began out of the room.

"Dan?" Serena called him back.

"Yeah?" he glanced back looking incredibly handsome in suit, if she did say so herself. Serena raised her eyebrows and waited for him to clue in.

"wh...OH!" he quickly walked back to her and pressed his lips firmly on hers.

"I love you" she smelled his aftershave and suddenly wished he could stick around for just about twenty more minutes.

"Back at cha!" he poked her on the nose. Serena stared up at him blankly. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding" he cupped her face.

"I love you so much" he kissed her again.

Dan ran down the stairs to where Julia and Brooke were waiting patiently with their school bags.

"Congratulations I'm a hundred" Brooke said sarcastically, she hated waiting.

"Did you grab your lunch off the counter?" he asked Brooke when they approached Park East private middle school.

"...No"

"Okay take this" he handed her a ten dollar bill from his wallet as she got out of the limo.

"K" she got out and slammed the door shut.

"bye" Dan said when she was gone.

"don't worry she does it to mom too" Julia assured him.

When they pulled up to Constance Julia opened the door.

"Have a good day, did you get your lunch?"

"Yepp" she smiled and jumped out. Julia walked up towards the school, when she thought he was gone she casually hiked her skirt up about an inch by rolling it at the top. Every girl in school did it, as he watched her proceed towards her friends, he pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello?" she answered looking around knowing it was him.

"Would you kindly pull your skirt down to it's original length" he watched her intently.

"Oh my god, where are you?!" she kind of laughed as she spun around looking for him.

"Right now"Dan said. Julia pulled it back down where it was suppose to be and made an eyeroll that could be seen from Mars, she then made a gesture as if to say HAPPY?

"Thank you." he drove off, when he was really gone, she rolled it back up.

* * *

English, after drama was her best subject. During class last class she daydreamed, her notebook read nothing but her name over and over again in black ink. _Julia Humphrey, Julia Lillian Blair Humphrey, Julia L.B. Humphrey, JLB Humphrey, Julia H, Jules H_, she loved her signature, it was neat but still had the dynamic edge that her dad's quick writing did in his notebooks. She had become an expert at forging his signature, which was handy when using his credit card. Her mom's was a little trickier, it was curvy and quite elaborate a tiny H at the end, Julia never questioned her mom's choice in keeping her own last name. Since her dad didn't have any sons and Jenny wasn't about to have children anytime soon, she decided that it was very important for her to always be a Humphrey. Which she told Steven Archibald on a weekly basis.

_"Julia Archibald...nice to ring to it don't you think?" he'd flirt. _

_"I'll never be an Archibald, Steve" she would retort. _

"Julia would you like to add anything?" the teacher asked knowing she was being unusually quiet, she always had something to say, a question, a comment, a snicker, a remark, the questioning of where a particular teacher got their resources. Instead she shook her head, no.

"Can I borrow those Manolo's tonight?" Izzie, a bleach blonde with a bob, questioned after giving her a tap on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I was actually thinking you guys could come over and help me find something to wear" Julia turned to her, reminding her friends of her date with Steve.

"Steve Archibald is like your perfect match, he's like the King of St. Judes and you're the Queen of Constance" Elise, the curly, red head said with a dreamy voice, everyone knew she had a crush on Steve.

"and he's super hot" Charlotte added, they all giggled but stopped immediately as the the teacher walked by while handing back a test they took a couple days ago. It had a long essay for the last answer and Julia was confident she aced it. Running her hands through her overly shining golden locks, that most girls were jealous of, she could hear her friends laugh and complain about their marks. Elise was going on and on about how proud she was of her B-, something that Julia would consider a fail. When Julia's test finally came back she took a quick glance then went back to her notebook uninterested.

"What you get?" Elise asked peeking over her shoulder.

"Umm.." she picked it up. " What...a C!" she was shocked as she looked over the last question. The girls made twisty faces not believing that they did better than her.

"I can't take a C" she marched up to the teacher's desk.

"I worked hard on this" she said, droping the neat package of paper on to his desk, her eyes looking straight into the teacher's.

"It was well written, but you didn't follow my instructions, you didn't even use the same thesis statement"

"That's bul..." she changed her choice of words, her mother would be proud of her. "That's crap...my dad used to be an English teacher, he has his masters in english lit, he's a published author...New York times best seller, and he wouldn't even give this a C" she pleaded with him to change her mark.

"Julia, I'm not changing your mark" the teacher stood firm on his decision to give her that C. Julia suddenly put on her UES persona, she was mad and once in a blue moon she'd pull this card.

"I'm sorry, where did you go to school Mr. Montgomery?" she asked, her friends looked at eachother shocked.

"Julia, that is none of your business" he bellowed.

"Was it NYU?...it was wasn't it?" she asked apologetically. Mr. Montgomery didn't say anything, he looked up at her not amused in the least.

"With all due respect..." she said as honestly as she could trying not to sound like a snob, although she liked seeing him squirm in his seat. "my dad went to Yale..." she looked at her teacher apologetically. "he has an ivy league education"

"You can leave now Miss Humphrey, your mark will not change" his voice was stern. Julia huffed but stood firmly in place.

"Miss Humphrey, I suggest you leave the class before I give you a detention"she stormed out of the classroom, her Jimmy Choos clanking loudly.

The girls all met Julia on the steps outside after the last bell rang.

"Why do all the teacher's at school hate you" Elise said sympathetically.

"We're you not in there? I was just a total bitch" she sighed knowing she took it to far, that Mr. Montgomery would probably never talk to her again.

"It's true though, you didn't deserve a C" Charlotte stated, liking the side of Julia she just saw, the ice queen side.

"We have a plan for you" two other girls smiled trying to cheer her up.

"No, no scheming, it just comes back to me in the end" she pleaded with them to kill their ideas.

"no one would know, and it might even get your spot in the musical back" Julia wasn't sure how that would happen, Miss Carr made it completley clear that as long as she was the director, Julia would not be performing. Elise was interupted when two girls, Valerie and Laura, approached with another girl, someone Julia had never met before.

"J, this is Kylie" her humingbirds called looking at her like a cat bringing it's owner a dead bird. Serena always told Julia that humingbirds flocked to flowers.

"Hi" she said looking up at the young girl confused. She had to have been a freshman because Julia didn't have any classes with her.

"We thought she could be a new project" they smiled, the others caught the smile and gained their own, they loved projects.

"Umm, okay" she agreed, at least this would be better than scheming. "I'm Julia" she smiled.

"I know" Kylie said looking rather excited to be chosen as a project. She held her hand out and Julia shook it firmly with a smile, when a limo pulled up and all the girls stood, when a tall brunette on a mission came hurdling towards Julia.

"What do you want?" Julia said instantly.

"I hear you're going out with Steve tonight?"

"umm yeah" she said confused.

"We'll see about that" she said in a snotty tone, turning her heels she went back to her friends.

"Paige Russel is jealous of Julia because she took her spot as Queen during her first week of school last year, A freshman taking the throne from a sopmore is like the biggest burn" one of the girls explained to Kylie. Their evil mean girl laughs were like witch cackles. "she should have known it would only be a matter of time, Julia comes from Queen B royalty, her mom, then her mom's bestfriend, and then her aunt, all in a row. And after Julia, her sister will take it and then after that Holly Bass, it's just continuous"

"yeah and my parents are going to have another baby" Julia shared.

"No way!"

"Yeah" she smiled.

"But it could be a boy" Charlotte said.

"It's my parents" Julia smirked. "They only make girls" she stood beside the limo.

"Okay, are you coming?" Julia asked all the girls.

"Where are we going?" Kylie asked one of the girls.

"Julia's"

"Yeah, if that's okay" she said excitedly seeing that she was actually going to Julia Humphrey's house with the popular girls.

Julia didn't say anything, she got in the limo first and told the driver that they needed to go to Tara's school to pick her up, something he was very familiar with.

"Hey preps" Tara got into the limo laughing at their uniforms. Julia explained what happened at school to Tara. For the remainder of the twenty minute limo drive into Locast Valley, they talked about deleting the message that would be on the answering machine.

"I'm sure he'll call my parents, i was really rude" she said worried.

"Okay we'll just delete the message like when we were eleven"

"I still got in trouble for putting bubbles in that fountain, they called my dad at work" Tara said annoyed that Julia didn't get in any trouble.

"they called my dad at work too" Julia said, Tara gave her an eyeroll knowing she wasn't punished.

"Who's this?" Tara looked at Kylie.

"A project" Elise said instantly. "Oh..." Tara said making an awkward face, almost uncomfortable.

"I told Jay and Drew about your party, they're excited" Tara turned to her bestfriend.

"It's an upper east side party" Elise said instantly not happy that Tara was inviting public schoolers.

"No, Elise it's not--It's my party and my friends are invited, no matter where they are from" the limo pulled in the gate, a catering truck was sitting outside.

"Fancy dinner?" Charlotte asked.

"No" she said letting the girls into her house, it smelled strongly of food, garlic and some spice that the girls couldnt exactly put their finger on.

"My dad was suppose to cook tonight" Julia said sounding upset while taking off her shoes and setting them on the marble floor beside the grand piano. The other girls followed her cue and began up the stairs.

"Kylie do you have a dress picked out for the snowflake ball?" one of the girls asked.

"yeah, it's really pretty...black with sequins" she spoke quietly while taking a look around the foyer, not believing that she was actually there.

"...who's the designer?" another one asked. Kylie didn't answer right away,she looked down at her feet for a moment. Julia stepped in not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

"what colour shoes are you thinking?" she asked with a heartwarming smile, Kylie smiled back feeling at ease.

"I was thinking maybe silver" she nodded.

"You can borrow some, if you don't have any" she reassured her.

"You have silver?" Kylie asked following the other girl's lead by taking her shoes off and leaving them by the closet. Julia let out a soft laugh.

"What size are your feet?" Julia asked sounding excited.

"nine, sometimes ten" the girl answered feeling uncomfortable again with all the eyes on her. Julia's smile turned almost evil.

"So you do?, you have silver heels?" she asked following the Julia up the large staircase. Tara giggled.

"What kind? Peep toe? round toe? sandals? boots? two inch? three inch? five inch? slouch boots?, kitten heel? platform? Louboutin, Manolo?...help us" Tara said while urging her to follow them.

"Ankle high, knee high..." Tara continued.

"thigh high!" Julia slipped in with a laugh as the girls all made there way into Julia's room.

"I bet your mom has thigh high silver boots" Tara said with a nod, smiling to herself.

"I dont know, Maybe black" Julia laughed.

"Shiny silver Louboutin's, three inch, platform?" Kylie said.

"...Good choice"Julia acknowledged and Tara and her looked at eachother shocked.

Julia's room was the perfect Tiffany's blue, neat and tidy. She slid the frosted glass door of her closet open to expose the shoe shelf in all it's glory. Making a humming sound she ran her finger around looking for the perfect pair.

"I don't think we're going to find them in here,...Madison yours are right there" she pointed at the pair of Manolos she promised.

"We're off to where dreams come true Kylie" As Julia and Tara led her out into the hall Elise shrieked.

"JULIA! Where did you get this? can I borrow it for the snowflake ball"

"Oh god no!...I'm not even suppose to have it, thanks for reminding me" Julia walked over to her vanity and pulled the snowflake diamond into her hand, she held on to it as if it would shatter, she walked to a room that for whatever reason felt off limits to Kylie. It was like a suite at the Plaza hotel, there were dark, heavy drapes behind the bed, the room so imaccuilate it looked like it was straight out of a design magazine. The bed was up on a platform, a small chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and a hall that held two doors, Kylie peered in to the bathroom that looked like a spa. A large Jacuzzi tub full of jets was situated in front of a cube glass wall, house plants and tall candles surrounded it, most of the candles had been melted and had wax running on to the outside of the tub that was made of some kind of marble. The other room soon exposed itself as the largest closet anyone had ever seen. Julia quickly opened one of the drawers and put the precious diamond necklace in it's rightful spot with about a hundred others.

"If she knew I had that, she'd kill me" Julia said mellow dramatically while closing the drawer. Kylie who had never met Serena became worrisome that they were raiding her closet.

"Your mom is super nice" Elise mentioned. Kylie looked up to see family pictures all over the walls. A few baby pictures that she pinpointed as Julia for the resemblance. The black and white ones looked professional, a large one of Dan holding her when she was brand new sat on a dresser, it looked as if it came with the frame, same went for the wedding pictures. This only furthered Kylie's worry of them not being allowed in there. Julia didn't seem to care that she brought a half a dozen girls in to her parents bedroom, she dug through the closet and stopped when she found something interesting.

"What do we have here!?" Julia noticed a brand new Louboutin box, it looked as if Serena was trying to hide them.

"AH!...oh my god! they're gorgeous!" Tara said looking over her shoulder as Julia opened the box. She instantly pulled them out of the box and tried them on.

"Okay, I found the shoes, they're perfect" she did a little happy dance with Tara. "why am I dancing? you're going out my my brother" she stopped and went back to the closet, after a few moments she surfaced with a giggle.

"You'll never believe what I just found" Tara grinned from ear to ear after going back and looking for the pair that Kylie wanted.

"Silver thigh highs!"

"Oh my god!" Julia laughed heartily.

"she really does have everything, where are those silver ones?" Tara said with a laugh.

"I know she has some...just not sure where" she slid open another closet door.

"If my mom doesn't have them it's because she let Monica borrow them for the Bass Industries Christmas party"

"Who's Monica?"Elise asked taking off one pair and trying on another.

"My dad's new assistant" Julia said casually.

"Your dad has a female assistant?"

"Yeah so? he's always had female assistants"

"Wow. and your mom is okay with that?"

"Umm yeah!...My mom trusts him Elise" Julia said almost offended.

"Yeah so did my mom and then eventually I noticed my parents sleeping in seperate bedrooms, my dad went on "business trips" out of the blue, and came home with alot of presents for my mom...three weeks later, divorce pending, and one year later who does he marry?...his secretary"

"Whatever" Julia laughed.

"You neglect to remember who Julia's parents are...I read Dan's book!" Tara told the girls.

**xoxoxoxFlashbackxoxox**

"Are you ready sweetie?" Rufus asked Julia who was waiting patiently with her basket of red roses.

"Yepp!" she smiled brightly.

"Okay good, now the more important question..._are you ready_?" he looked at Jenny who he was linking arms with, he smiled weakly at her trying not to get choked up.

"I'm ready Dad" she nodded.

The music began and everyone in the church stood as six year old Julia walked down the aisle, her hair in perfect little blonde ringlets, she dropped the rose petals carefully at her sides. Serena blew her a little kiss when she got closer. When Jenny got to the alter Rufus gave her to Derek like he had practiced at rehearsal the night before, only this time he couldn't make his usual jokes, it was serious. He rubbed his knuckle under his eye to catch his tears and sat down beside Dan who wrapped his arm around him with a chuckle. "_come on old man, hold it together_"

XOXOX

_I know pronounce to you for the first time as a married couple, Derek Janson and Jenny Humphrey._ Jenny kept her name for J Humphrey designs.

After Jenny and Derek finished their dance, it was announced as a joke that they needed to do the father-daughter dance early because Rufus couldn't wait any longer. He tapped Derek on the shoulder and swooped in, taking Jenny's hands in his and spinning her around. "you'll have her for the rest of your life, chill" he said to Derek who could do nothing but laugh. Jenny put her hands on his shoulders as he spun around, she had a feeling this wouldn't be the last father-daughter dance of the evening. Rufus was a tad early, the song hadn't even started just yet but when it did, Nate set his champagne flute down and a picked Tara up, she had on a pink ruffle gown.

Nate looked at Dan with a laugh "goodluck" as he carried Tara out to where everyone was dancing. Dan bit his lip and scratched his head looking at Brooke and Julia. "Come on" he made a decision and picked both of them up, his arms full of big billowing crinolin and lace. Serena and Allison laughed their heads off as Dan did an amazing job at dancing with both of them. "Oh and a spin" Allison pointed out.

"he's going to drop Brooke" Serena smiled but looked a little concerned.

"no, he's got her" they watched him move her back up.

"and how's he going to manage when he has to dance with three little girls?" Allison asked Serena as she took a bunch of pictures of her husband and her daughters. Just then Dan put them both down and twirled them in circles. Serena laughed when she heard Brooke make a funny sound, she was getting dizzy. When Dan got back to the table he looked tired.

"I need to sit down" he laughed out of breath. After the bouquet and garter were thrown Dan brought Serena something from the bar. It was pink and frothy.

"here" he set it down across the table and Serena smelled it.

"what is it?" she asked.

"Virgin Daquiri"

"Yeah cuz she looks like a virgin" Blair said sarcastically, eyes going to her bump.

"Neither will you in about a month" Serena said instantly.

"What?" she looked at Serena confused.

"Chuck told us" Dan explained. Blair's eyes looked at Dan, then at Serena.

"It's a girl!" she said, instantly her eyes became glossy with happy tears.

"I KNOW!" Serena hugged her as her eyes welled up with her own happy tears.

It was getting late and more and more people were beginging to leave, Brooke and Julia were dancing together and Serena was still taking pictures of them giggling together, they really were bestfriends. Brooke finally made her way back to the table.

"Are you done?" Rufus asked her as she sat down beside him with a yawn.

"axes-hilly I'm just taking a lil break" she explained wiping her forehead.

An announcement was made for the mother-son dance. Serena smiled as she watched Dan and Allison dance, eventually her attention going to Blair and her boys. They were adorable, Blair held on to both her boys and swayed them back and fourth, she was singing to them and then taught them how to spin her around. Serena smiled at her, for once in her life she was jealous of her bestfriend. She was thrilled her and Blair were going to have their little girls together but at the same time she wasn't ready to give up on having a son. Taking a few pictures of them she went through and reviewed what she had already captured from the night.

A new song started, one that was very familiar to Serena although she hadn't quite noticed it, she was too busy deciding which pictures she would get framed. When she looked up Dan was standing in front of her with his hand out. "I didn't even notice" she smiled admitting that she wasn't aware their wedding song was playing.

"Come dance with me" he pulled her up. When they danced it was like no one else was there. Serena put her hands on his shoulders and remembered their wedding day seven years prior. How Jenny caught her bouquet and how Dan promised he wouldn't push the cake into her face but did it anyway, only giving her the right to pelt him with it for being mean.

"I love you" she whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too" he continued to move her around the dance floor to their song.

"I really want to see how you're going to bring Hannah in to that dance" she said quietly with her face pressed into his suited shoulder.

"I have time, i'll figure it out, in the mean time...I'm dancing with her now" Dan ran his hand along Serena's side.

"I guess you are" she followed his lead.

"Dan?" she wasn't sure how to put it.

"yeah?" he looked at her.

"...I don't want this to be our last baby" she just went for it.

"..." he looked at her almost confused.

"we don't have to decide now, I don't want to pressure you or anything, but I really want to try for that boy, but if you don't want to that's fine..." she was rambling.

"Okay" he said stopping her.

"Okay? really?"

"yeah, I love having babies with you" she laughed a little. "We can have as many as you want but please let's just deal with the one we're having now okay?"

"but what if I want six?"

"six? you're pushing it" he joked. "We could accommodate six" he said thinking about their new house and how many bedrooms it had. "As many as you want, I'm not going to cut you off"

"As many as I want eh? What if I want ten?" she joked, putting on her serious voice.

"if you want ten...we'll need a bigger house" he nodded making her laugh again.

"Just till we get that boy" she put her head that was full of golden curls back on his shoulder.

"Okay" he agreed.

"You look ready for bed sass" Rufus pulled Brooke into his lap, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She noticed her mom and dad dancing around, she wanted to ask when it was home time because it was clearly past her bedtime, even she knew that. Brooke hopped down from Rufus and began towards them.

"Mummy..." her golden curls bounced as she made her way through all the people that were dancing.

"Not so fast" Allison scooped her up and sat her down on her lap.

"Just let them dance" she held her.

"Why?" she asked.

"because...they're in love, watch" Just as Allison finished saying that Dan moved his face and kissed Serena.

"he kissssssed her, They're in lub gramma" Brooke smiled up at her with a nod as if to say she was right.

"Told you" Allison kissed her on the cheek. "Your mommy and daddy are so in lub" she squeezed her.

XOXOXOXO

**xoPresentxo**

She spent the money her dad gave her that morning and all the cash she had left in her purse on a cab to take her to Bass Industries.

"Hi Brooke, your dad isn't in his office sweetie" Monica let her know when she came clinking in.

"It's okay I'll wait" she went into his office and sat with her hands on the arm rests of his leather swivel chair, his throne. She checked her email and facebook on his computer. Her friend Madison had updated her profile picture to her standing underneath a Madison avenue sign. "Lame" she said closing the website. She hoped he would come in soon she was getting bored, she opened a drawer and found a piece of paper, she quickly wrote Brooke on it and covered Dan on his golden nameplate with her name. Just as she set it down in front of her, her stomach began to growl, she hadn't had a bite to eat all day. Brooke pulled a bottle of water out of her purse and drank it, making sure her dad wouldn't hear her stomach. She had supressing her appetite with water all day especially when Steph took out her homemade cookies and offered her one. Hearing her dad's footsteps round the corner she put the bottle back in her purse and straightened up in his chair.

Dan smiled when he walked in seeing her sitting in his chair with her name written on his nameplate.

"I have a few more minutes before my conference, please sit" she pretended to be him.

"That's cute" he pointed out nameplate. "What are you doing here? shouldn't you still be in school?" he looked at his watch. It was only 12:30, yeah she should have still been in school.

"I don't feel well" she said. Dan walked over to her and felt her forehead.

"You don't feel warm"

"It's my stomach, I feel nauseous" she explained.

"Do you have a test?" he knew she pulled tricks once in awhile.

"No, I really don't feel well"

"Okay, I just have a few more things to do then I'll take you home and get you some gravol" he said before walking out.

"Okay sweetie, just have to send a quick email" he came back a few moments later and sat in his chair, only to be interupted by Monica.

"Mr. Humphrey, Darcy Trewett is on line one"

"..."

"Who?"

"Darcy Trew..."

"Can you get Nate to take that?" he said not letting her finish, he went back to the papers on his desk in a hurry.

Brooke looked at her Dad confused, it was like he was sweating.

"she actually specified that she didn't want to talk to anyone unless it was you" Monica said immediately.

"What does she want?"

"I'm not sure" Monica said.

"Umm...ok, can you give me five minutes?" he looked at Brooke.

"Yeah" she nodded feeling uncomfortable as she got up and walked into the waiting room with Monica, his new secretary.

"Monica?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Darcy Trewett?...does she work for Trump?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart, I've only been here three weeks now"

"Oh right" Brooke remembered that Nancy used to be her dad's assistant and now that she thought about it, Erica was before her and just a few months before Erica it was Cheryl. Her dad went through assistants like there was no tomorrow. Not more than five minutes went by and Dan walked out of his office, when Brooke stood she suddenly felt dizzy, she really should have used that ten dollars to buy lunch.

"You okay?" Dan noticed her wobble.

"Yeah" she smiled, her legs felt like jelly as she made it to the elevators.

"I'll be back in about an hour" he let Monica know, she nodded.

"Does she look okay to you?" he asked her just before leaving.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Thinner?, does she look like she's lost weight since you first saw her?"

Monica took a breath not sure what to say.

"...do something" was all she said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Serena walked in the house to find about six pairs of shoes by the piano which was situated by the staircase. Five pairs were flats and one pair she recognized as her daughters Jimmy Choos. Walking up the stairs she heard voices and giggles coming from her bedroom. With a large smile on her face she walked in her bedroom to find Julia and her friends rustling in her walk-in closet.

"_What cha doing_?" Julia jumped, not expecting to see her mom standing there. Tara sat up on the round cushion she was sitting on.

"Look!" Tara said instantly lifting her feet and showing Serena the thigh highs.

"Those are ridiculous" Julia said to her mom with a chuckle.

"Those are beautiful" Serena commented to Tara before going back to Julia.

"It's okay right mom?" she asked about her parading her friends into her bedroom, she said it carelessly knowing it would be fine.

"Oh, no it's fine" she said watching Julia continue to rumage. "My closet feels more like a store these days" she smiled at Kylie, the new face. Kylie noticed that Julia looked at alot like Serena.

"Muma, help me find shiny, silver, platform, three inch, Loubtoutins" Serena took a quick look and pushed another sliding door open to expose nearly five hundred more pairs.

"Right here" she walked about ten feet across and picked them up, she then looked at all the girls trying to figure out who they were meant for.

"They are for my new friend Kylie" Julia pointed to her.

"Nice to meet you" she handed them to her.

" and what are you looking for?" she said trying to be of some help.

"Something to wear tonight" she said still pushing hangers and hangers aside, looking at each item thoroughly.

"Why where are you going?" Serena walked in the enormous closet that was successfully organized by designer and event, dressy to casual.

"I have a date!" she smiled at her mom, Serena made an excited scream of a sound then watched her daughter study a dress that's neck line was cut entirely too low for a fifteen year old, no matter how mature she was.

"Don't even think about that dress, do you really think your dad will let you walk out of the house wearing that?, he barely let me wear it" Julia handed it to her mom reluctantly. Serena smoothed it over herself and looked in the mirror wondering if it still fit.

"If it was up to him i'd wear a turtle neck everywhere" Julia and her friends giggled knowing it was true.

"Excuse me, get those off your feet right now!" Serena discovered her new Louboutins were getting a break in, she hung the dress up in it's appropriate spot and held her hands out.

"Why?, I want to wear them!" Julia said stubbornly.

"Not those you're not" Serena held her hands out waiting for them to be given back to her.

"why not?" she started to sound like Brooke.

"because, your parent's anniversary is in exactly one week and I need them free of scuffs" she held her hands out and Julia reluctantly kicked each off then handed them to her.

"Oh yeah"

"so who you going out with?... the cute boy from the coffee shop?" Serena asked interested.

"WHO?!" Tara said instantly interested.

"Steve" Julia answered walking back to her room to find another pair of shoes.

"Who's the boy from the coffee shop?" Tara looked at Serena for answers, then got up and followed Julia. Serena was little bit disappointed that it wasn't the boy from Brooklyn and followed them.

"My brother doesnt seem as appealing as this _boy from the coffee shop_!"

"He's a cutie!" Serena told Tara, who looked super excited for her bestfriend.

"He's just some guy I met while at work, he goes to St. Judes" Julia continued to open the drawers and look for something else.

"Deets!" Tara sat down on Julia's bed.

"Well..." she thought for a moment.

"I met him at the coffee shop a couple weeks ago, he's six foot...dark haired...lives in Brooklyn, his name is Adam" she said casually while trying on another pair of Louboutins that weren't as pretty as the pair her feet wore previously, her cellphone buzzed in her pocket. "and... he's really cute" she gushed before looking at her message. Tara looked at Serena with a big smile.

**I'm not going to be able to make it, can we reschedule? **

**-Steve**

"Great" she said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked instantly.

"Steve just cancelled" she sighed. It was just like him, she wasn't surprised.

"He wants to reschedule" Julia sighed again looking at Tara.

"I told you not to date my brother Tara said. "he's probably with Paige _right_ now" Serena's eyebrows raised.

"So, what should I tell him?" she asked, Serena placed her hands on her hips.

"Julia Humphrey doesn't reschedule" Serena said seriously, no ounce of joking.

"No... she... doesn't!" Tara said renforcing what Serena had just said.

**I dont think so, i'm not the kind of girl that reschedules**

**-Julia**

she felt empowered, proud of herself, she decided to take matters into her own hands and text Adam who she exhanged numbers with just the day before.

**Adam, i'd love to go to that show tonight, if the offer is still open. **

**-J**

Her phone rang almost immediately.

"Hey. it's Adam"

"Oh hey, so you got my text. Still good for that show?"

"Yeah, absolutely" he sounded shocked but excited.

"Okay i'll come get you at seven"

"actually if you meet me at the gallery? "

"perfect see you at seven" he hung up.

"What was that all about?" Serena asked.

"Change of plans...i'm going out with the Brooklyn boy instead of the Manhattan one" Serena's smile grew wider and wider.

"Trust me, boys from Brooklyn are the best" she clapped a little then headed back to her own closet to find something for her daughter to wear.

"he just moved to Brooklyn from Boston" she explained that he wasn't exactly a Brooklyn boy.

"oh well then i dont have a clue...go red sox?" Tara and Julia giggled as they walked back into Serena's bedroom. Charlotte and Valerie quickly parted from eachother, Julia gave them a glare wondering what they were up to.

"Oh these are gorgeous" Kylie was fascinated with a pair of shoes she found.

"You girls can borrow anything you want" Serena called out.

"Really?" Elise was just about to open her mouth and ask about the Erikson Beamon snowflake.

"Dont even think about it" Julia nudged her. "My mom has a tons of snowflake pieces, this is her absolute favourite and i'm not sure why, but don't even bother asking, I've asked a million times, she's always said no... what chance do you think you have?"

"There's 365 days in the year...I have over a thousand pairs...i'm sure some are getting lonely...and dusty" Serena wiped a pair that had a thick blanket of dust on them.

"Oh I'm hungry" Julia put her hand on her growling stomach.

"You girls staying for dinner?" Serena asked them.

"Would that be okay?" Tara asked for all of them.

"Absolutely, i'll get David to set more places, I dont know where your sister or your dad are" she looked confused. "do you?"

"Dad was suppose to make dinner tonight" she said defensively.

'"Julia, he's busy" Serena sighed.

"He's always busy" she said sadly, as she started out of the room, Serena stopped her.

"you can wear the shoes" Serena said with her hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's okay, I don't need them anymore" she smiled. "I actually need something a little...cheaper"

"I got a pair from Bendels yesterday...Manolos" she offered.

"No mom, like cheap cheap"

"Oh...check your dad's side of the closet, he might have some" she laughed.

"Why do you need something...cheap?"

"...Adam thinks I live in Brooklyn" she said reluctantly.

"Sweetie..." she said disapproving.

"I know, but just for tonight, i'll tell him, I will"

"Don't pretend to be someone you're not"

"Elise come here" Valerie took her over to the side.

"I dont think Julia knows how good of an idea this is"

"Send the blast, she'll thank us later"

XOXOXOXOXOX

"What did you think of dinner?" Serena asked Julia as her friends began to leave.

"Too much garlic, Dad's is better" she said frankly before seeing them out.

Serena took a breath "of course" she said under her breath.

"Hey, can you make sure you're home on Sunday?" Julia stopped and looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"No reason, just don't make any plans you need to be home around four"

"...okay" she went back and held the front door open for her friends.

"Have a good time!" Elise hugged her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Where's she going?" Dan asked watching Julia run out the door seemingly excited as she blew them both quick kisses.

"she has a date tonight" Serena smiled to herself as she led Dan to his dinner that she had reheated.

"With who?" he looked back at the door.

"Adam"

"Who's Adam?" he asked after swallowing his first bite.

"A boy she met at the coffee shop, turns out he goes to St. Judes"

"Ah" he nodded, he couldn't really be worried about it right now, he had alot on his mind with Brooke. Not ready to face the facts he wasn't about to take her to the Ostroff centre, maybe he was in denial, but Monica was right, Serena and him had been overlooking her condition for quite some time, he was going to give it one more day, and then a confrontation would be in order.

"he's a little older than her but you let her hang out with Steve"Serena continued talking about Adam.

"How much is a little older? Steve's only sixteen" Dan's fork stopped moving as he waited for a response.

"I think he's almost eighteen actually"

"eight?....eighteen?..." Dan choked out and dropped his fork.

"Well, I'm not exactly happy about that" he shook his head "what is he doing at St. Judes? shouldn't he have graduated?"

"He's doing grade eleven and twelve again"

"Oh that's fantastic" he said sarcastically.

"By choice, he went to public school in Boston and now he's going back for a richer education, he's really nice and he kind of reminds me of you" she tried to make him feel better.

"That doesn't make me feel better in the least!...I slept with a teacher when I was eighteen"

"Yeah,... dont _ever_ let me forget that" Serena stood and let Dan eat his dinner alone.

"Way too much garlic" he commented as she got up.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Review Please!

I think Kylie may be Adam's sister, I'm not sure If I want to do that, let me know what you think. The next chapter should be long, I'm sorry if they're too long. Adam and Julia's date will be in the next chapter, and there is a little twist about Adam, not anything ridiculous just something I decided on since it ties better with the storyline. Oh and Adam just turned 17, Serena wasn't sure when she guessed 18. I put that in because I want you to see that he already doesn't like the idea of Adam, its going to be in the storyline next chapter. Thank you people, as always if you have any questions just ask, i'll answer them happily. :)

-Faryn Queens


	31. The Boy from Brooklyn II

Part 2 The Boy From Brooklyn II

Note: Okay this is getting sooo hard to write, I have too many things going on at once to if it doesn't fit properly I apologize i'm so uncorganized and I just need to post some chapters to get them out. This is another long chapter, I just can't seem to write short ones :P. Also I noticed I'm not getting nearly as many reviews as I used to and I'm wondering if people are just forgeting to review or if they are bored with this story and don't bother reading it anymore :( . If so I'd really like to know what I can do to make people continue reading it. I have two more chapters written, if I find out it's not doing so well, i'll post those ones and end it. Then I can focus on my other fic that seems to be doing pretty well with reviews. Anyway here goes, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Adam and Julia met up at the gallery later that night, Rufus just finished giving them a "you be good" look as they headed out the door. They walked about two blocks when Julia finally piped up about him not being properly dressed. It wasn't snowing just yet but the weather was getting bitter, the wind was harsh.

"You should really have a coat" Julia saw his bottom lip shivering.

"Nah" he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Yeah let's go back, you're going to get hypothermia" she nodded. Eventually Adam gave in and headed back towards his apartment, Julia stood in the doorway, noticing it smelled strongly of cigarette smoke, it was dark.

"Don't take you're shoes off" Adam said quickly knowing that it was probably safer that way. She looked around the room and noticed a textbook poking out from under the couch.

"You're taking physics?" she said as he walked back towards her.

"Trying to, I'm going to get kicked out of St. Jude's if I don't pull up my socks" He threw his coat on."But, I'm not getting it"

"I'm...a tutor, so if you want I can help you out" she offered modestly.

"You're a tutor!" he laughed. "I forgot you have Ivy league dreams" he laughed."Well, we still have...a half hour, you wanna show me what I'm doing wrong?"

"Sure" she answered smiling slightly. Adam wasn't the typical handsome boy but her mom was right he had something about him that was so attractive, his smile was infectious, what she didn't know was that Adam felt the same about Julia's smile.

When they went into his room to find his backpack, she noticed he had a Lincoln Hawk poster on his wall, a giggle came out but she wouldn't let him know why if he asked about it.

"I barely made it into St. Jude's, my aunt kind of helped me out with that, and I can't really let her down now" he said somewhat ashamed.

"Don't worry i'll help you pick up those socks" he smiled genuinely. Julia looked around at the panel walls full of posters, she noticed a guitar by her feet.

"You play?" she touched his guitar that was sprawled out on the floor, she strummed it slightly making a little twang of a sound.

"I try" he said modestly before showing her the question he was having problems with. Just before Julia had a chance to show him what he was doing wrong, she noticed something strange on his wall.

"Is that..." she pointed to a picture of a bunch of guys, his friends. "Is that Jay Watson?"

"Yeah" he looked at her confused as to how she knew him.

"Jay is my best friend's boyfriend" she laughed.

"Jay _is _one of my best friends, he's the drummer in my band" he looked at her shocked. "You're best friends with Tara?" he looked at her confused.

"Yeah Tara Archibald...Like Steve Archibald"

"I didn't know they were related"

"Well, half brother and sister, same dad"

"Small world" they both nodded.

"So weird, I told her that I met a guy that used to live in Boston and just moved to Brooklyn...I guess I left out your name" she was sure she didn't, she said his name was Adam.

"Wait" she looked at him confused.

"You...you're from Boston, how do you know Jay?"

"About that...I'm not exactly from Boston, I used to live there though...for about a year" Julia looked like she was going to smack him, joking of course.

"You lied to me" she put her hand on her chest in fake disgust.

"I've lived in Brooklyn pretty much all my life, born and raised...went to Boston to live with my buddy and went to high school there for awhile...it didn't work out, I just moved back in with my aunt"

"You really are a boy from Brooklyn" she smiled to herself remembering what her mom said about boys from Brooklyn.

"Yeah Williamsburg" Julia smiled excitedly.

"Wait a second mister, what about the questions?...how do I get to Wingate?...what does DUMBO mean!?" she looked at him shocked.

"Sometimes...pretending you don't know where you are strikes up conversation, and sometimes a guy will do this to get the uninterested, extremely cute girl to talk to him" Julia giggled.

"I can't believe you...you're a liar, how can I ever trust you again?" she joked.

"Down under the Manhattan bridge overpass..you looked at me like I was a huge loser" they both laughed.

"I thought you were lost!" she pushed him playfully.

"Well, I'll never lie to you again okay?...now help me" he showed her the book. Julia looked around for second and an uncomfortable smile appeared. "what's wrong?"

"Just...if my dad knew I was sitting on a guy's bed right now...he'd probably lock me up and i'd never see sunshine again" she bit her lip embarrassed and Adam smiled.

"Okay, livingroom" he helped her off his bed and sat down on a couch. It wasn't very comfortable in the livingroom. Julia moved a full ashtray out of the way so she could use the coffee table. "Sorry, My aunt's boyfriend lives like a pig" he apologized.

"It's fine" she started to show him where he was going wrong and he seemed to be getting it.

"So do you mind me asking why you live with your aunt?" she was curious.

"Umm, I have parental issues" Julia nodded, she had a feeling this was going to be a long story but she had time.

"My mom..." he began but his cellphone rang, he answered it and told the guy on the phone that he would be right there.

"We have to go Miss..." he didn't know her lastname and he wasn't even going to guess.

"Humphrey!"

"Ahh" he held the door open for her.

"How come I've never seen you before?...In Brooklyn?"

"I...I don't know" she smiled. She would tell him later that night that she basically lived in Manhattan...but she would leave out that it was upper scale Manhattan, she would save that for another day.

* * *

Serena surfaced from her ensuite to find Brooke sprawled out on her bed, her hair and makeup fully done.

"You aren't wearing that are you?" Brooke asked instantly.

"Yeah why? what's wrong with it?" Serena looked in the full length mirror.

"nothing just not as dressed up as you should be"

"Oh, where is he taking me?" she looked at herself again in the mirror.

"you'll find out soon enough" she began to get up.

"Brooke, tell me" she begged.

"I can't...really I can't because it would ruin the surprise and your present all at once" she nodded.

"Wait, he's giving me a present tonight?"

"Yes, he had to change his plans to go Paris for that conference so he has to do this tonight okay?"

"Well you look pretty" Serena smiled at Brooke.

"Muma you look stunning! as always, just wear that necklace and those shoes" she pointed.

"these ones?"Brooke nodded.

"these are for our anniversary"

"no trust me, wear them tonight"

"okay" Serena said with an eyeroll.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So, where are we going?" Julia finally asked.

"We're going to the opening of that new club on 88th"

"ESS?" Julia said surprised.

"Yeah" Adam sounded confused at how she knew about it.

"It's actually a martini lounge and it doesn't open until the twelfth" she said matter-of-factly, she really needed to stop with her know-it -all attitude but she couldn't help it, she was always like that, just like her dad.

"No, no it opens tonight, trust me, I guess the dates were changed so the band that was suppose to be there originally had to opt out, my band is playing instead" he smiled, Julia's face dropped.

"Wait, how did you get to play there?" they kept walking.

"Jay knows like the owner or something, or Tara's dad does" Julia took a deep breath, this was going to be interesting.

Adam was right, it was open. They stood for awhile having a hard time getting in. Julia noticed the man at the door as one of the bouncers at Blair's club, Collin, she smiled at him and prayed he wouldn't say her name.

"Go ahead sweetie" he said, Adam looked at her like she was getting special treatment, he thought it was strange. They walked in and Julia inhaled loudly, it was perfect, glimmering lights, snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, dark blue table cloths, it was fancy but still very casual, everything he had promised it was going to be, her dad was amazing and even she felt a little under dressed, maybe it wasn't the best night to wear items from her dad's closet.

"I see Tara up there" he pointed her out, she was waving erratically at her best friend. Julia quickly ran up some stairs and sat beside Tara.

"Hey barbie" she hugged her.

"Where's my mom?"

"She's not here yet"

"Okay good, so listen, I'm here with Adam and..."

"Who's Adam?" Tara lowered the glass she was drinking from.

"The guy I met at the coffee shop," Tara didn't say anything, she looked confused. "the guy that moved here from Boston?"

"Oh right, I don't know him" she said.

"No, you do know him,...he's friend's with Jay" she pointed at him standing on the lower level.

"Oh you mean Pierce" she waved down at him and Jay.

"No, Adam"

"His last name is Pierce, no one ever calls him Adam" she said casually while taking a sip of her drink.

"O...K, well anyway, he can't know this is for my parents because he thinks I'm from Brooklyn" Tara laughed.

"What?, that's ridiculous"

"I just don't want him to know, not yet" Julia looked desperate, she knew that she needed to ease into the conversation about her lifestyle.

"Ok whatever" she stood when Jay came walking up towards Tara, he had shaggy long shaggy hair that had been dyed blonde a few months prior, the dark roots exposed through the top of his head.

"We're going to do a sound check" he let them both know, Tara quickly told Jay not to mention that Julia lived in Manhattan.

"Why?"

"Just don't" Tara said giving him a quick peck.

"Look who it is... Jay Watson" A tall brunette girl walked up to him, Tara rolled her eyes slightly.

"Look who it is..._the devil_" he said dryly, his eyes widened as he turned to her.

"I see you haven't changed" she said eyeballing him.

"What do you want Erin?"

Erin was the strong sexy type, she was clearly beautiful, much like Julia, but she gave off a naughty, bad girl vibe. Julia noticed she was wearing leather ankle strap high heels that exposed her slutty red toenail polish. Sandals in the winter were a complete no-no in Julia's books. Erin's long beautiful brown hair hung down to her elbow, she turned to her friend and whispered something that made her snicker.

"I just wanted to know if Adam will be making an appearance tonight?" Julia felt sick, why was she asking for him?

"He's here...with her" Jay pointed to Julia who suddenly felt uncomfortable and insecure, something she had never felt before.

"Oh!...I guess he's dating his own kind now" Erin again turned to her friend. Julia was confused "his own kind" what exactly did that mean? was that an insult? Maybe it was her wardrobe, she was wearing one of her dad's old plaid shirts that she cinched at the waist with a belt and a pair of skinny jeans borrowed from Kylie earlier that day, she traded her a pair of her DKNYs for Kylie's LL Bean's, nothing she was wearing was designer and Erin seemed to pick up on that.

"…_that was rude_" Julia said under her breath making Tara smirk.

"What did you say?" Erin jumped in, her blue eyes piercing Julia's.

"I said, that was rude" Julia repeated instantly, confidently, she definitely had her Dad's confidence when confronting someone.

"I was simply stating the obvious, if you took offence to it…then that's your problem. You live in Brooklyn I live in Manhattan…on park" she added. Julia smiled and took it with a grain of salt, when really all she wanted to say was "I don't live in Brooklyn and I can confidently say that my trust fund is bigger than yours...much bigger" it was on the tip of her tongue but she kept it humble with a smile. Not to mention that her parents owned this bar and she could have her kicked out on her ass if she didn't shut her mouth.

Adam now came up the stairs looking for Jay.

"Hey Pierce" Erin said with a sultry smile.

"Erin" he nodded almost uncomfortably.

"You're taller" she mentioned with a smile.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked her.

"I was just talking to...Tara and Jay...and..." she motioned to Julia, realizing she didn't know her name.

"Julia" she said holding her hand out introducing herself, Erin looked at her hand and smiled before looking away from her. Julia rolled her eyes not believing how rude this girl was.

"I really hope you play that song tonight" she bit her lip as she flirted.

"I somehow doubt we'll be able to fit it in our set, but we'll see" he pushed past her and hugged Julia, she wasn't expecting it but she hugged back and smiled when he placed a little kiss on her cheek."See you down there" he smiled. Erin rolled her eyes and pulled her friend by the arm.

Maybe he was trying to make Erin jealous, or maybe he just really wanted to hug her, all she knew was that she liked it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where are we going?" Serena asked Dan. They had been in the limo for only a few minutes.

"You'll see" he held her hand in his when the driver finally stopped. Dan quickly got out and walked to Serena's door, she had her eyes shut as she waited. Dan helped her out and whispered "_Happy anniversary_" in her ear, before she opened her eyes.

"NO!...no way!" her jaw dropped. "ESS?" she made a giggling sound then hugged Dan tightly.

"I can't believe you did this!"

"I can't believe you didn't find out about it until now" he laughed happy that he kept it a secret.

"Shall we get you a drink?" he asked.

"Yes please!" they walked hand in hand before meeting up with Blair and Chuck who were already inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hi babycakes" she felt lips press up against her cheek from behind, the smell of a Dior fragrance.

"Hi mom!" she smiled seeing Serena with a martini in her hand, already drunk.

"I can't believe this, this is AM-AZING!" she annunciated.

"I thought you'd like it" she hugged her again.

"Dad told me it was your idea, thank you" she took a sip of her martini and pointed at it. "It's called a Serena!"

"I know!...Brooke and I named it!" Serena hugged her again.

"Jay's band is playing, Nate told me" Serena told her with an excited smile being so excited she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Yeah, Adam is the lead singer of Jay's band" Serena pulled the martini down from her lips.

"So I get to meet him!" she sounded excited.

"Um, not yet...I want it to be...special"

"Okay...," Serena took another sip of her drink when she felt arms wrapping around her waist and lips kissing her jaw."HI!" her voice went up.

"Hi beautiful, wanna come with me for a moment?" Dan said in her ear, Julia laughed uncomfortably, her parents were so gross.

"yeah..." she whispered back.

"Bye sweetie!" Serena followed Dan.

"Oh hey, you're here!...I was trying to get a hold of you, okay good" he waved bye and continued pulling Serena with him.

"This is amazing, I can't believe you did this!" she bit her lip and jumped a little.

"Yeah, and it's an investment" in that very moment Serena's eyes searched Dan's, had he been replaced with Chuck?

"...yeah" she rubbed her lips together and thought for a moment until her thoughts were broken upon seeing her daughter standing with a microphone.

"HI MOM!" she waved.

"Hi babe!" she put her hand up and Blair wrapped her arm around Serena.

"Okay, so I just threw this together with my aunt Blair a few nights ago...Happy Anniversary mom and dad!" she smiled before telling the DJ to go ahead.

Serena and Dan looked at eachother confused when some music started, they both laughed heartily when a baby picture came up on the big screen behind Brooke, it was Dan. Brooke had the hardest time finding baby pictures of her dad. She went to Rufus' and Allison's trying to find pictures. Now it was Serena, she was such a cute baby and everyone ooohed and awwed, except Serena and Dan who were laughing heartily, maybe they had too much to drink already. Serena's pictures seemed to all be professional, Brooke even threw in the GAP ad she did when she was twelve. Dan's pictures were candid, in most of them he looked as if he didn't want his picture taken.

**A MONTH PRIOR**

_"he's not smiling in any of these" Brooke sighed to Rufus. _

_"Yeah I know, but that's all I have sweetie" he continued to look through some more albums and came across a few pictures that had 2006 on the back of them. _

_"OH! he's smiling!" Brooke said happily looking at a picture of him carrying Jenny on his back. _

_"yeah, he was dating your mom"he smiled.  
_

The pictures went on and on finally getting to the ones of them together. Serena stopped laughing when the picture of them at cotillion came up. After the highschool graduation pictures there were some college ones, the two of them laughing hysterically with war paint on, they must have been at a Yale sporting event, the music now went from upbeat and happy to slow and romantic, their wedding photos, many Serena and Dan had never seen before, they watched intently, being sure not to miss anything. The music became upbeat again when the screen displayed pictures of Serena with a baby bump, then with Julia.

"and Brooke" Blair said waiting for the next pregnant photo, only it wasn't. It was Serena and she was pregnant but it wasn't with Brooke, it was with Hannah, Dan knew instantly and put his arm around her for the remaider of the slideshow that included family vacation and holiday photos.

Julia watched from afar laughing at how well done it was.

"Slideshow?" Adam walked up beside her.

"Umm, yeah something like that, hey can you get me a drink?" she tried to distract him from seeing her face all over the screen.

"Yeah..okay" he complied. When the sideshow came to an end, Serena hugged Brooke.

"Thank you!...I want a copy of that" she said.

"Okay i'll burn you one" she smiled up at her dad who was now hugging her.

"I have to tell you that I tried to get someone special booked for our anniversary, but because of that conference i had the date changed and they couldn't do it, so Nate asked Jay's band to play"

"Oh I know, and Dan it's fine, this is amazing" she kissed him quickly before the music started and Julia sat up as close to the band as possible. they played a few songs including Dan and Serena's wedding song and people danced.

"Okay I need a break" Serena let go of Dan's shoulders and made her way to the bar, he noticed she had pretty much polished off a bottle of patron.

"See the guy up front?" she pointed after getting her drink.

"Yeah" Dan said lifting his glass to his mouth.

"I think he might be Julia's boyfriend" Dan's eyebrows went up and the glass came down.

"Wait, which one is he?" Blair asked, she already knew about the boy from Boston but had never seen him.

"The lead singer" Serena pointed.

"Good job Julia" Blair smirked at how cute he was.

"Look at Dan" Blair said to Serena with a smirk. Serena smiled at him looking more serious than ever, his eyes never leaving the poor kid.

"Hey, loosen up" she put her hand on his shoulder. He downed the last of his drink and ordered another one.

"Try not to embarrass her okay?" Serena said.

"How would I do that?" he asked angrily.

"She's fifteen you couldn't expect her to stay away from boys until now"

"Yes, yes I can expect that" Just then Adam ended the song and began another one. It was a Van Morrison tribute of Gloria but if you listened closely he sang it Julia which Serena didn't get until about the third time around, Dan heard it the first time not impressed.

~**Yeah she comes around here, just about...midnight, yeah she looks soooo good, she'll make you feel alright, and her name is J...U...L...I...A-A-A-A-A-A....J.U.L.I.A...Juuuuulia**

Julia and her friends roared with laughter, Tara and her high fived when Erin left angry.

"You have to admit that was sweet" Serena smiled at Dan.

"no that was sad, he took a Van Morrison song and changed one word and now she's going to think he wrote it for her" he said distastefully.

"Dan, please try to be happy for her, she really likes him"

"Why can't she stick to Steve Archibald?"

"Steven Archibald is trouble Dan" Serena said honestly.

"Adam is really good for her"

"...He's from Brooklyn" Dan said with an eyeroll.

"I'm...I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that" she walked away from him.

"How you doing over here?" Nate asked Dan skeptically.

"Not so good" he downed his drink and ordered another, eventually the bartender handed him the bottle, he owned the place he could do whatever he wanted.

"You want us to instill a little fear in him?" Chuck said slyly. "We are very powerful men Dan" he reminded him.

"give him a little..." Nate punched the air.

"I wish" Dan thought for a moment. "I can't do that to her, I'll just wait and see where this goes"

"I give Jay this look whenever he's over...scares the crap out of him" Nate said with pride.

"You have Steve, you can sleep better at night than I can" Dan said taking a breath.

"Yeah and Chuck will have Jake and Brad" Nate said making Dan even more upset about his situation.

"At least Holly still thinks boys are yucky" Chuck said with a smile.

"God, I miss that" Dan sighed. "I have two!" Dan groaned. "Two!...and no one to help me" Chuck and Nate laughed at him. After another song passed Dan was alone again still drinking the scotch.

"Ok, slow down sailor, you're drinking more than me" Serena giggled.

"I really shouldn't have told you" Serena's smile fell.

"This is suppose to be for us, we're suppose to be celebrating and right now" she moved close to him and kissed his cheek. His eyes watched Adam play his guitar and sing into the mike confidently. It bothered him when Rufus walked up and commented on how good he was, Dan shook his head and said something about the way he strummed or how in the last song his voice went a little flat.

"he's really good" Serena smiled at Adam who was still playing his heart out, he was a show man.

"I can play that" he said tightly.

"Dan, honey...she's a good girl, trust her"she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I do trust her, I don't trust him" he rubbed his bottom lip as if he was trying to figure out his character just by watching him.

"...and he's from Brooklyn!" he said frustrated.

"You're from Brooklyn!" Serena said loudly before walking away.

XOXOX

Adam let Julia get in the cab before he got in.

"That was a very good version of Gloria, I gotta say" she smiled as he slid in beside her.

"Damn, you were suppose to think I wrote that for you" he said sarcastically with a laugh. "I thought you deserved a little tribute after the way Erin treated you"

"Oh, it's no big deal..."

"I'm really sorry about tonight, Erin is…from the upper east side, she's a snob, you know how it is, I'll never date a girl from the UES again, you can see why" Julia's heart sunk.

"You dated her?" she asked uncomfortably.

"For a year" he looked at his feet ashamed.

"wow"

"Yeah and I wont ever date a girl like her again because she is so self absorbed, like most people from the upper east side." Julia's heart skipped then sunk.

"We met through friends, I used to take the subway to see her every weekend, she was such a brat, spoiled, her parents were so rich it makes me sick when I think about it now" he shook his head.

"Well, it's not her fault that her parents have money and are successful" she felt as though she was being attacked.

"She lived on Park Julia, do you know what kind of people live on park?" my family before we moved to the big house, she thought to herself, she didn't say anything she waited knowing Adam probably did have something to say.

"Snooty, pretentious people that only care about money and designers, Her dad wore nothing but designers" Julia winced thinking about her Dad's closet that was full of Marc Jacobs, Armani and Dolce and Gabbana.

"You shouldn't judge people. Just because her dad wears nice clothes doesn't mean he's a snob, especially if he earned everything with hard work and dedication" it came out of nowhere but she needed to defend him.

"Julia, he was a snob" he looked confused at why she was defending Erin's dad.

"Did you happen to see the shoes she was wearing?...they are like five hundred dollars" he said disgusted.

"six"

"what?" he looked at her confused.

"umm, my friend has them, they're six hundred dollars"

"yeah, and that's what my aunt pays for rent, disgusting"

"...Yeah" she agreed thankful she didn't wear the Louboutins her mom offered her, they were easily over a thousand dollars.

"So did you want to go somewhere?" Julia looked at her phone to check the time.

"I really should just be getting home"

"me too, my aunt's probably wondering where I am"

" tell me about these parental issues" she urged. "Why do you live with your aunt?" he wondered why she even cared.

"My mom left her life of privilege for my dad…who-" he hesitated for a moment but knew Julia would never breathe a word of this to anyone.

"he got into a lot of bad stuff"

"Like?"

"like...he was a drug dealer…"he looked a little embarrassed and suddenly Julia felt bad for asking.

"My mom lost everything including her parents, they gave her a choice, her inheritance or him"

"she chose him?" Adam nodded.

"I'll bet she regrets that now" she sighed.

"No, she's just as coked out as he is" he said in a laugh. Julia looked up at him with a frown, he obviously didn't care too much now, there was no pain in his voice, no worry.

"I Haven't seen either of them in…four years, and that's why I live with my dad's sister"

"What about you're mom's parents? Are they in Manhattan?"

"…like I said...they don't care about anything but money and fine scotch there"

"I'm sure that's not true"

"Last year for Christmas I went to their house just to say hi, long story short...they disowned me just like they disowned my parents, death by association" Adam looked out the window for a moment and realized he didn't know anything about Julia.

"I just talked about myself for an hour!…Not much of a date, I admit"

"This is a date?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes" he said confidently. "but a pretty bad one so far, so I'm going to take you out again in the near future, if that's okay with you"Julia nodded.

"Now tell me everything about you…GO!" Julia laughed heartily at how attentive he was while waiting for her to tell him everything about herself. But upon hearing that he would never date a girl from the upper east side she didn't want to tell him anything about herself.

"…I'm named after Julia Roberts" she offered, it was the only thing that could come to mind that didn't have to do with money and privilege.

"really?, that's cool" he waited for more.

"I have a younger sister" she nodded wondering how many things she had to say.

"I've had probably a hundred fish in my lifetime but my sister and I have always wanted a dog, we begged our parents since we were little but they always said no…it would be too much work" for the housekeeper, she left that part out.

"Brooke still asks my dad for one every year for her birthday" she giggled. "I told her to give up"

"I'm five foot eight" she smiled wondering if this was good enough. Adam nodded with a smirk still listening, she smiled at him and looked down a little embarrassed.

"go on" he waited.

"so, you really are a boy from Brooklyn" she lifted her head and asked, thinking about what her mom had said earlier.

"I am" he laughed at why it was so important to her.

"Adam..." Julia was about to tell him about where she lived when he interupted her.

"I don't mean to interupt you, but did you see my new shoes?, I got them for ten bucks second hand, take that Erin" Julia giggled.

"More like third or fourth hand" she said dryly then laughed.

"Excuse me...I'm offended" he laughed with his hand over his heart.

"What about your pants" he touched her knee.

"What about these pants???" she looked shocked that he was insulting her pants.

"nothing, just my sister has the same exact pair" he laughed. Julia would have too if she didn't realize they were very close to the gallery, possibly the furthest place from her actual house.

"umm, you can just drop me off here" she told the cab driver.

"Julia don't be silly, we can go to your house" he said.

"No, it's no big deal, I'll see you at school" she said

"Alright" he said knowing there was no way she was getting back into the cab.

"see you at school?" she asked.

"yeah, have a good night" he felt as though she didn't want to spend anymore time with him but she just didn't want him to see where she lived.

Julia began walking down the street before pulling out her cellphone and calling her driver.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The nextday at school Julia had just finished Math class when Steve called her name.

"Humphrey" he called her out in the hallway, she tried to ignore him. Steve walked up beside her sliding his arm over her shoulder.

"...Archibald" she breathed before turning towards him reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, what more can I say" he began, Julia continued walking.

"I told you we'll reschedule"

"..." Julia didn't say anything she clutched her books tightly to her chest and kept walking.

"I'm really busy right now" Steve tried to justify blowing her off.

"and apparently I'm not?" she didn't look at him and she really couldn't be bothered with him, Steve was the furthest thing from her mind.

"I didn't say that, we'll go out next weekend" she didn't stop walking, she was going to be late for class.

"Juuuulia" a couple guys ogled her getting a stern stare from Steve. "cut it out" he said to them in a shallow voice.

"I'm going to be busy next weekend" she sighed. Steve ignored her and sat down, hooking Julia around the waist and pulling her on to his lap.

"Steve...let me go" she said pathetically.

"Relax" he held on to her tightly.

"Steve come on" she kicked, when she was finally free she got up and ran towards Adam who she noticed was walking in the front door.

"Hey, so sorry about last night, i know I seemed kind of eager to get home, it's just my dad has a curfew and i didn't want him to know i was with a boy" she laughed a little.

"I completely understand"

"Do you want to go out tonight maybe" she asked.

"Yeah for sure" he agreed.

"Julia!" Steve called standing from his chair, eying Adam.

"JULIA!" He called again as her and Adam took off.

"That guy's a punk" he told his crew.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

YAY, chapter 31!!!

Okay you know the drill review and let me know what you thought. It's long again, i'm sorry. I'm also sorry it was all present, but I have another chapter that is all flashback to make up for the lack of one in this chapter. Again this is a chapter helping me set up the relationship between Adam and Julia and also what's happening with Dan and Serena at the time being, the next chapter is much better, it's one of my favourites...there's some turning points in it, that alot of people are probably not going to be happy with but it needs to happen for the love of drama :D PM me if you have any questions I love getting messages so feel free.

If you read it please review it, it's what drives me to continue.

XOXOX - Faryn Queens.


	32. A Fashion Faux Pas

(Thanks for reading, I hope you like my new writing style and that i'm incorporating more present time in this fic. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Ps. The part when Adam mentions his sister has the same pair of jeans as Julia is because they were his sister's jeans, Julia traded her DKNYs for Kylie's LL Bean's, I know some people were confused by that. Kylie does live with her aunt aswell, I'm not entirely sure of the point for them being siblings I just think it's better than having a random character, I can incorporate her more if she's his sister. _THE FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS_, sorry if you get confused.

**Fashion Faux Pas**

Julia walked in the house to find Mindy and Paul, her mom's makeup artist and hairdresser sitting on stools in the kitchen

"Hi sweetie" Mindy stood with a smile, her hair was big and curly, up in a messy bun.

"Umm, Hi" Mindy quickly pulled out a chair for Julia and told her to sit, she complied and suddenly felt Paul's hands pull out her ponytail and run his hands through her hair. Before she knew it he was putting rollers in her hair and Mindy was evening out her skin tone. Julia blinked and looked around wondering what was going on.

"Look at these genes" Mindy said to Paul.

"I know, it's like she got all their good qualities" he grabbed another roller. "Blonde and shiny from mama, thick and wavy from papa" he worshipped her hair.

"MOM!" Julia yelled.

"What's wrong?" Serena walked into the kitchen in Louboutin's, her casual pair.

"What's going on, why are Mindy and Paul here?" she looked up at her as Mindy brushed her face with powder.

"Ask Jenny" Serena knew it was best to keep herself out of the situation. "I'm just getting my book," she grabbed a Nora Roberts novel off the counter. "I don't see anything, I don't know anything, I wasn't here and I'm not involved" She clutched her book to chest and clicked on the marble before heading up stairs. Just then Jenny burst into the house wearing a sequined dress and a leather jacket, her hair was in big platinum blonde curls. Brooke and Julia had a hard time believing Jenny was related to their dad, they were complete opposites. She pushed a large clothing rack on wheels into the house.

"There you are!" she hugged Julia quickly. "You look amazing already" she commented, getting excited.

"Natural beauty, she doesn't even need makeup" Mindy said and Jenny agreed.

Brooke rolled her eyes and got up, she walked into the hall and check her reflection in the mirror. Everyone always talked about Julia, how she was gorgeous and stunning, a knock out, she'd heard she was "such a beautiful girl" her entire life. People always told Brooke she was cute, she was adorable, she was pretty, but never stunning, never gorgeous, those words were used to describe her sister, her sister that was perfect in every way imaginable. Julia was a size two in perfect proportion, she had sparkly blue eyes and long blonde hair. Without makeup Julia still looked flawless, her skin was perfect. Brooke heard Mindy tell Julia to close her eyes after saying they were such a unique colour.

Brooke turned on the sink and walked towards the toilet, she slid down the glass wall of the shower and sat down on the cold marble floor. She couldn't help what happened next, she'd been doing it too long to stop now. It was harder then it was last year, she was getting used to gaging herself and it took three or four times to get anything to come up. When she was done she flushed, wiped her mouth, turned off the sink and cried. The guilt always consumed her immediately after. She jumped on the scale that was in the closet, Brooke wasn't suppose to know her mom had a scale, she weighed in at exactly ninety eight pounds. Jenny's voice boomed through the lower level of their home, Brooke quickly put the scale away and opened the bathroom door with a smile.

"Hi Sassy" Jenny smiled. "Come try on your dress"

"You have my dress?"

"Yes, come here" they walked into a guest room and Jenny showed her the pretty, yellow dress that she needed for a Christmas party.

"I might even get you to walk out with me when the show's over...if you want?"

"Really?" she sounded excited.

"Yeah will you? I hate doing it alone" Brooke nodded.

"Okay, let's get this on you" Jenny zipped it up and noticed it was too big. "Umm" she thought for a minute.

"What?" Brooke asked looking at herself in the mirror it looked perfect only because Jenny was holding it tightly to her frail body, if she let go it would have fallen off.

"Nothing it looks good, I just have to fix the zipper" she lied. Jenny told Brooke to get dressed and wait for Mindy and Paul to do her hair and makeup so she'd be ready for the end of the show.

"Serena" Jenny knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" she answered allowing her to come in, she had reading glasses on and was sitting in a comfy chair reading her book.

"umm, I just got Brooke to try on her dress and it's too big" she waited for Serena to react but she didn't.

"So get one of your interns to take it in" Serena smiled up at her confused at why she needed to tell her about the dress.

"That's not what I'm worried about, I can take it in just fine," she took a breath. "Serena, I measured her two weeks ago for this dress, it was a zero"

"Someone must have screwed up" Serena said disapointed. "I hate to say it but some of your interns don't know what they're doing" it was true and Jenny knew it, Serena's dress once came in two sizes too small and it was a huge ordeal.

"No, Serena I measured her...I made the dress, it's a zero, and it doesn't fit her" she said sternly.

"I guess you're going to have to take it in" Serena said like nothing was wrong.

"Serena, I think she might be..."

"No, she's eating I watched her" Serena jumped in without lifting her eyes off her book. What Jenny didn't know was that she wasn't reading, she was thinking.

"I think she might be purging again" Jenny said softly.

"...No, she isn't" Serena looked straight at Jenny. "she's grown out of that, it was a phase" she stood up placing the book on the small table beside her.

"Serena"

"Jenn, I'm not suppose to be involved in this" she walked out of the room. Serena wouldn't let herself believe it, because that would mean it was her fault and that she was to blame. There was no proof, she wasn't ready to go through this again.

XOXOXOX

Techno Music blared and **J HUMPHREY DESIGNS** spelled out on the large monitor behind the stage in huge, silver letters.

Blair and Serena shrieked when Julia strutted down the runway. "That's my niece!" Blair let people know. At the end she placed her hand on her hip and worked it, just like her mom taught her, she winked at the people in the front row and turned back.

"She looks like she's twenty" Serena commented a little weary of how old all that makeup made her look.

Backstage Jenny ran around from girl to girl making sure everything was going smoothly.

"Here you go" a girl with a headset handed Julia a negligee on a hanger.

"Oh, I'm not doing this part" she said seated with a robe on.

"What do you mean?" she asked her, her eyes widening.

"I'm only doing dresses and casual wear" she said with a smile.

"Don't be silly, put this on" she woman was persistent.

"I can't really" she looked around for her aunt.

"Sweetie put it on" the woman again shoved the hanger towards her.

"I can't," she persisted. "Ok, I just need to talk to my mom first" she said.

"There's no time for that, put it on!" she handed it to her. "I don't even know how to put this on" Julia looked at it confused, the woman rolled her eyes and quickly helped her.

"Go go" she pushed her out on to the catwalk.

Blair and Serena commented on which pieces they liked best until Julia came out, both their faces dropped.

"Oh my god" Blair commented on seeing Julia come out wearing something that was definately lingerie. The top was cut terribly low and the skirt was cut much too high, the fact that she was wearing a garter belt bothered Serena more than anything.

"Why is she wearing that!?" Serena could feel her cheeks feel hot, she quickly ran backstage Blair following closely behind her.

"WHY IS SHE WEARING THAT?!" Serena yelled making some of the people jump.

"Wearing what?" Jenny walked towards her and Julia just appeared.

"THAT!" Serena pointed at her, and Julia crossed her arms trying to cover up, feeling completely uncomfortable.

"I made it very clear that she wasn't wearing lingerie or bathing suits!" she shook her head angerily.

"I can't believe this" Blair said putting her hands on her hips supporting Serena.

"She wasn't suppose to wear that, she wasn't suppose to do this part at all!...who gave her that?" Jenny looked around as Julia changed into her next outfit, the woman that gave her the hanger was fired. Julia came out wearing another dress.

"No, I don't this is a good idea, I think we should just go home now' she turned to Blair. "_Dan is going to freak_" she said quietly.

"Just let her finish S, she's doing so great, Dan is still in Paris, he wont find out" Serena nodded and told Julia she could do the last outfit.

When Julia got on stage this time, the photographers snapped hundreds of pictures, they stood from their seats and called her name to get her to look at them.

Jenny finished up by linking arms with Brooke and walking down the runway, everyone clapped and cheered, the show had been a success, maybe too successful.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Serena and Jenny looked over the article in the paper.

**Jenny Humphrey has discovered serious modeling potential in another J. Humphrey. Julia Humphrey, her fifteen yearold niece, daughter of her brother and former model Serena Van der Woodsen. **

**"It's no surprise this girl has talent, look at her mother, it runs in their blood" Marc Jacobs went on to add that he would love to use her in his upcoming show and that he's jealous he didn't discover her when she was eleven at her first show for Calvin Klein. The controversy surrounding the very revealing outfit has been shot down by many designers that have said "when you got it, you got it, fashion has no age".**

"Oh my god, Oh my god, I'm going to have a panic attack" Serena said holding her forehead.

"Well maybe this will be the only press for awhile" Jenny tried but turned the page to find there was a picture. "Oh crap!" she showed Serena who put her head on the table.

"Beauty pageant all over again" she sighed and closed her eyes.

**Flashback**

_"I do not know what you were thinking" he was fuming and Serena stepped away from him._

_"It's not that big a deal" she said only furthering his anger, his jaw clenched, his back teeth were touching._

_"I know you're mad but..."_

_"Mad?!,...I can't believe you did this. Why on earth would you ever think this would be a good idea? that I would be okay with you making** our** daughter the next Jean Benet Ramsay" his eyes looked in hers for answers that she didn't have._

_"Oh come on" she could have laughed, he was overreacting. Serena wasn't pushing her into it, it was just for fun. Dan took a steadying breath and looked down at Julia who seemed upset, mascara smudged on her eyes, making raccoon circles and pink lipstick stained on her already naturally rosy and full lips. Julia with makeup on bothered him, it made him uncomfortable, she looked like a little mini Serena and it scared him that she would end up just like her in her teenage years. But she couldn't and he made damn sure that she would never have daddy issues like Serena did._

_"Come on baby" he picked her up and brought her into the bathroom, he shut the door behind him so Serena couldn't come in. Julia began to cry silently as Dan washed the makeup off her face. "Hey, what's wrong pumpkin?" he asked her, tilting his head. _

_"Are you mad at me?" Julia asked Dan, her big blue eyes large and watery. He looked at her as he wiped the last speck of eyeshadow off her right eye._

_"Never" he smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead._

_"Are you mad at mommy?" she asked, for some reason she looked even more upset when she asked him this._

_"...no" he picked her up and brought her into her bedroom. Serena was sitting on her bed looking at Julia's crown. She was surprised when Dan took her hand and brought her out into the hall with him._

_"I'm sorry,...no more makeup okay?" he hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear._

_"Okay" she smiled. That night they promised each other that they would never fight or have a heated conversation in front of their daughters again. _

**PRESENT**

"This sucks" Serena said to Blair over the phone, she told her to tell him the truth.

"She wasn't suppose to wear it, it was an accident, and the woman who messed up was fired" Blair said.

"It's not the lingerie, it's that she did the show at all" Serena hung up the phone and sighed looking at Julia.

"I shouldn't have done that" she admitted. "That was wrong" she put some hair behind her daughter's ear and smiled. It was a good review Marc Jacobs himself said she was a great model, but that wasn't the issue, the issue was that her father said no, and they went behind his back and did it anyway. Serena was very worried their Europe trip might even be cancelled due to this little mishap.

"Does dad know?" Julia asked.

"Not yet, he's still in Paris, I'm thinking we can keep it from him for as long as possible, we're going to Europe soon so it might all work out" Julia nodded when her phone started to vibrate.

***Hey what happened to our sushi night* **Julia looked down at her phone in shock, she couldn't believe she forgot.

***Oh Adam I'm so sorry, a few things came up i'll see you at school. come visit me at work tomorrow*** she didn't have to work but it was the best way to see Adam.

XOXOX

**The next day**

"What are you doing in Brooklyn?...does dad know you are walking the streets of Brooklyn at night?" Brooke asked after rolling down the limo window.

"It's six, and why is it any of your business?...why are you following me?" she asked two questions like her sister and kept walking.

"get in the limo....get in the limo Julia" she begged.

"No, i'm just going to the gallery, I'm almost there it's fine" The limo still following her.

"I thought you had drama practice?"

"no" she said quickly.

"why not? didn't rehearsals start?"

"I wouldn't know, i'm not in the musical anymore" she sighed.

"Why?" Brooke asked, the limo still creeping beside Julia as she walked. "oh this is ridiculous, get in"

"No"

"Does mom know you're not in the musical anymore"

"I'm sure dad told her, can you just go, I can see it from here" she pointed to the building.

"Fine, but i'm not covering for you, if dad looks me in the eye and asks where you are, i'm going to tell him" she said in her snotty tone.

"Fine" Julia said shooing her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_The upper east side has been home to the elite for decades, these days Manhattan's upper east side isn't good enough for those elite. They find park avenue which used to be luxurious and rich to be mediocre and boring, a penthouse over looking central park is inadequate and uninteresting which makes my life tough. If you ask the three richest families in New York, The Basses, The Archibalds and the Humphreys, they'll tell you that Locust Valley just outside Manhattan is the place to be. But, if you don't know them personally or you haven't been given a invitation, don't try to get in, it's gated._**

**_My sources tell me that Miss Lifestyles of the rich and famous will be having an open house on Friday, bring your swimsuits kiddies._**

**_XOXO You know you love me - Gossip Girl._**

Adam hung out at the coffee shop almost every day Julia worked.

"How long have you been working here?" Adam hugged the mug in front of him.

"Not long, just about five months" she answered wiping down the counter. Adam made a face that Julia took offense to.

"At least I have a job" she smirked.

"Hey, I have a job!," he defended himself.

"Oh yeah?" she emptied a pot of coffee in the sink.

"Yeah!, I'm a pool boy in the summer" Julia burst into laughter.

"I'm just imagining you fanning down old cougars with a palm leaf" she laughed making Adam chuckle.

"No I just clean the pool for snobs. I really don't understand the point of a Hampton beach house" Julia smiled slightly.

"They bring their housekeepers and butlers with them, what's the point?, they're just living in another house" Julia ignored him and continued to clean.

"I got an invitation to that party in Locust valley" Adam said casually.

"You did?" she asked sharply.

"Yeah"

"You going?" she asked feeling her heart beat super fast.

"I have a gig with Jay" she turned back relieved.

"Oh...well, they aren't very fun anyway, I might not even go" she said. "Who...invited you? just curious" Julia looked at him.

"some people from Jay's school said I could tag along, apparently the house is massive"

"Oh, I don't usually enjoy parties that are so big, I'll probably just stay in and study" she would be staying in, but somehow she knew she wouldn't be studying.

"Or you could come to my show" he offered.

"I'd love to but I have a huge physics test on Monday" she lied on the spot.

"Maybe next week?"

"For sure"

"Well I'm going to head out, enjoy the rest of your shift girly" he walked around the counter and gave her a little hug.

XOXOXOX

Serena was angry to say the least when Dan didn't show up at home the night before, it was their anniversary now, they were suppose to leave that morning for Europe.

"How many calories are in egg whites?" Brooke asked her mom as she pushed her fork around the plate her omelette was on.

"Just please eat it" Serena sighed placing a few plates in the sink, she would keep an eye on her all morning making sure there was no funny business, meaning no rushing to the bathroom after eating.

"Mom, who's Darcy Trewett?" Serena turned in a heartbeat and looked straight at Brooke, her hair smacking her back. Brooke wedged some egg in the side of her cheek and watched Serena waiting for a response to her question.

"..." the same reaction Dan gave Monica.

"who?" Serena'e eyes darted around.

"Darcy Trew..."

"W-why would ask that?" she turned away going back to what she was doing.

"She called Dad yesterday I was just curious" Serena turned to her again putting some hair behind her ear.

"..." Serena looked at Brooke like she said something crazy.

"she...she called him?" Brooke nodded slowly.

"who is she?" Brooke asked again.

"s-she was his secretary before you were born"

"Oh"

"What did she want?" Serena asked.

"I don't know"

"Did he talk to her?" she asked quickly.

"yeah for a couple minutes" Brooke continued to chew.

"what did he say?"

"Mom...I don't know, he sent me out into the waiting room"

"he made you leave to take the call?" she looked at Brooke, eyes searing hers.

"Yeah" just then the doorbell rang, Serena looked at Brooke confused, still wanting to discuss this phone call that she was curious about. Brooke threw the rest of her breakfast in the garbage and made her way to the bathroom.

Serena answered the door to a man with a huge vase of flowers.

"Mrs. Humphrey?"

"yes" she smiled happily.

"Happy Anniversary" he handed her the vase.

"Thank you so much" Serena set it on the table underneath a large mirror and smelled the flowers before read the card.

**Happy Anniversary Babe, Love Dan**. Serena smiled slightly, it wasn't as long or heartfelt as he usually made his cards, they were usually long paragraphs about how much he loved her and he had such a way with words it would make her swoon, but this one was hardly a sentence. She was still thinking about the phonecall he shared with Darcy and was curious to why this business trip was going on a day longer than it should have, also why Chuck didn't go. A vase of flowers didn't exactly make up for not being home on their anniversary, Serena just remembered she left Brooke unattended in the kitchen, she ran back in when the doorbell rang again, she quickly went to answer it. Taking hold of the door she opened it to reveal her husband.

"_Hi_" she squeaked, before throwing her arms around him, Dan picked her up and spun her around.

"Hi" he kissed her and set her down.

"You're home" she giggled.

"Yeah, we have a flight in three hours" he kissed her.

"Well, I just have to run out really quick and get some things, then we can catch our flight okay?" she didn't bother to get anything ready, she didn't think they would be leaving today.

"Yeah, I was thinking we'll leave at two?"

"Perfect, I'll be right back" she kissed him hard and grabbed her coat. Dan stopped her and pulled her into him.

"_Happy anniversary_" he slipped his hands around her waist. Serena smiled up at him.

"Happy Anniversary" they kissed for a little while, their hands linking together.

"AHEM!" Brooke walked into the foyer and they seperated quickly.

"I'll be back in fifteen" Serena said before walking down the steps of the house.

"Daddy, you're home!" she quickly hugged him, he had a bunch of bags that he quickly hid in a closet he then proceeded to take off his jacket and hang it up, there were about twenty pairs of shoes sitting in the foyer, he picked up each pair and placed them in closet aswell.

"Tracey's coming tomorrow" he let Brooke know why he was straightening up. Dan didn't like when their housekeeper had to do more than her job description, she was to clean the floors and do laundry, not pick up everyone's junk. Brooke followed him up the stairs.

"Dad you know that rule, that if we're going to be gone for a long period of time we have to call home, well Julia's been gone all day and she hasn't called once" Dan ignored her while he sorted the towels in the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to ask where Julia is?"

"I'm going to ask you to pick all these clothes up off the floor" he continued, she already called him saying that she was going to work, but it was just like Brooke to try and get her in trouble.

"Why?, Tracy's coming tomorrow" she sat on her bed.

"Tracy's job isn't to pick up your mounds of clothing, I bet half of this stuff is clean"

"I don't have the time to pick it all up" she said in a whine.

"Well then i'll tell her to forget your room all together and you can do your own laundry, how bout that?" his eyebrows raised.

"my own laundry...daddy no" she whined again.

"then pick it up and sort it in whites and darks please" he continued to take all the towels in the bathroom and sort them. A thudding sound made him stop, he dropped the towels and peered into Brooke's room to find her on the floor.

"what happened" he knelt down beside her.

"I feel dizzy" she began to tear up.

"...oh Brooke" he sighed and looked down at her knowing she didn't eat anything that day, and even if she did, it didn't stay down. They first discovered she was developing an eating disorder when she passed out at school a couple of times a year prior, the doctors couldn't seem to find anything wrong with her and Serena refused to believe that it was possible she had an eating disorder when Dan brought it up, mentioning she looked very thin. _"She's always been thin!" Serena snapped at him. _

_"Serena, you can see her ribs" he tried to get her to reason with him. "she's not bulimic, she has no reason to be bulimic, she's always been thin, that's her body type, you never freaked out about Jenny being thin" Dan took a breath "Jenny didn't pass out at school!"_

"Did you do it?" he asked quietly, it upset him so much that she was like this.

"...Dad" she tried to pull her hands away from his as he held on to them.

"Did you make yourself sick today?" he persisted. Brooke's lips pursed as she tried not to cry.

"What did I tell you last time? that if this happens again you're going to have to go to the centre"

"Don't tell mom" she wiped her tears away. Dan helped her up into a chair.

"No, I'm not going to lie to her" he stood up and put his hands on his head trying to figure out what to do with her, what he was going to say to Serena. He pulled out his cellphone and began to dial as Brooke screamed for him not to.

"Dad, don't!" she cried.

Someone picked up and Dan spoke, he walked to another room so Brooke couldn't hear him when he came back he leaned inside her door.

"Go get your coat"

"Where are you taking me?" her eyes filled up.

"I wont tell mom if you talk to someone"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dan just got back from the Ostroff centre with Brooke, she talked to a counsellor for about a half hour and Dan scheduled her to go once a week.

"Where have you been?" she asked them both when they walked in.

"Just out"

"Are you all packed up?" Dan asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I'm ready to go" she motioned to her large pile of luggage.

"Serena we're going for a week"

"I know but I might need it all"

"...Okay' he smirked.

"Be good, I love you!" Serena reached around Julia who just appeared and hugged her tightly.

"Bye sweetheart, I love you" she kissed Brooke on the cheek. Dan loaded their suitcases in the limo not needing the help from the driver. When Dan came in for Serena's 6th and final bag he pulled Brooke towards him.

"Remember what I told you...we'll be home in one week, talk to Aunt Blair if you need to okay?, i'm one phone call away if you need me" he hugged Brooke tightly and she nodded when they finally parted ways. He put both hands over her ears and kissed her forehead. Dan moved to Julia and hugged her.

"Tracey's coming over tomorrow, don't leave her a huge mess please" he reminded them.

"Be good" Serena smiled and blew them kisses.

"Set the alarm at night!" he pointed making sure they wouldn't forget that.

When they were finally driving away Serena turned to Dan. "You think they're going to throw a party?"

"Without a doubt" he answered, his hand taking hold of hers.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Chapter 33 will be up shortly :) feel free to ask any questions. The next chapter will be mostly flashbacks.

-Faryn Queens.


	33. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

(**Okay, here's chapter 33, I got it up so fast, I'm proud!**:) mostly a flashback, but there is some present paragraphs. The reason Darcy is contacting Dan will be revealed soon, and The Humphrey's liveinLocust Valley, so do the Basses and Archibald's it says it in the last chapter. I'm not exactly sure whereabouts it is located in real life I just know it's in New York about a twenty minute drive from Manhattan, it's more rural so they can have a huge house opposed to a penthouse. I fictionalized it a bit to fit with my story. Ps. there's a few flashbacks within flashbacks, they are in italics so look out for them. Review please :)

_**LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND FAMOUS**_

Dan carried Brooke and Serena held Julia's hand as they walked through central park. Not even three blocks of walking and Serena heard someone say 'Van derWoodsen' They picked up their pace knowing what was probably about to come. A flash came from nowhere, Dan felt like he was probably blinded but he smiled for the next few shots trying to be polite. Julia smiled widely and Brooke looked away angry, nestling into Dan's shoulder.

"Hi Serena!"

"Hello" she smiled weakly trying to continue down the park with her family.

"You look great" she ignored them and kept walking. "C'mon sweetie" she held a tight grip of Julia's hand and pulled her through the mob of people that were quickly surrounding them.

"How was fashion week?" another man with a camera asked Serena. "It was good, as usual…good" she answered. That was the last question Serena answered but that didn't stop the paparazzi from asking more questions. Dan blinked continuously.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Serena laughed, she continued to ignore them.

"Brooke!" one of the men called out, Brooke looked up at the man confused. Dan quickly looked at the guy not impressed in the least. "_I don't think so_"

"That's enough" he held his hand up. "Thank you" he pushed Serena along.

When they finally reached their destination Brooke and Julia ran towards the swing set of a playground and Dan and Serena sat on a park bench.

"That was unnecessary" he groaned.

"I know they're terrible" she concurred.

'Does this happen every time you're out with them?"

"Pretty much" Dan shook his head angry.

"So, I think this whole nanny thing is going to be great, it'll be like a new family member, like Dorota" she changed the subject.

"Yeah, but we'll be better to her" Dan laughed. "why did we get rid of Becky again?" he asked curious.

"she smokes!, and thinks your..._hot_" she struggled with admitting that one to him.

"..._What_?" he looked at her confused.

"She thinks your hot, don't let it go to your head" Dan laughed and smiled to himself.

"I guess you still got it" she giggled. "But your mine" Serena leaned in and gave him a smooch.

"and I think she was stealing" Serena added.

"No, you just have trust issues" he smiled.

"I do" she answered truthfully. "Brooke hated her" Serena sighed.

"Yeah well she's very guarded towards people" Just as Dan said that he looked up to see Serena's friend from college approaching them.

"Hey!" she said excited to see her friend.

"Grace!" Serena jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Woah!," Grace jumped back from her and got a good look at the bump in front of her. "still at it" she smirked.

"well, this one was planned" Serena laughed, that was Dan's cue to leave them alone for girl talk. He made his way over to Julia and started pushing her on the swing as he watched Brooke run around.

"So how have you been?"

"Good, I'm actually producing now" Grace looked at her shocked.

"For what?" she waited, completely interested in Serena's new endeavor.

"For a tv show, it's alot of work so Dan and I are in the process of hiring a nanny"

"Do you ever just relax?" Grace asked knowing Serena was a go-go-go kind of person.

"Never" Serena smiled, Grace looked up at Dan pushing Julia. "she's getting so big"

"I know" Serena almost frowned. "did you see Brooke" she pointed her out.

"I remember her when she was so little" it had been way too long since they last spoke.

"Goes by too fast" Serena said just as Brooke whacked her head on the jungle gym. Grace covered her mouth.

"Oh no, I guess you have mommy duty to get to" she watched Brooke's bottom lip tremble. Serena watched her waiting for the inevitable.

"You gunna go over there?" Grace asked.

"Nope, I do nothing right when it comes to boo-boos, she'll run to Dan anyway"

"and there she goes" Grace looked at her baffled.

"she'd rather walk twenty more feet then go to you?"

"yepp" Serena said through clenched teeth, it always bothered her.

"DADDY!" Dan stopped pushing Julia when Brooke ran to him, he didn't know what happened but he scooped her up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I...b-b-b-bumped my head!" she cried. Serena watched from a distance she hated the fact that Brooke favoured him, ever since she was a baby she had some kind of special bond with him. Even Blair told her it was ridiculous.

_**"S, that is the weirdest thing I've ever seen" she commented as she watched Serena dig through a laundry basket to find something of Dan's. **_

_**"Well it's the only thing that works" she sighed putting it over her shoulder. **_

_**"I mean Chuck did it with my blouse once when Jacob first came home but..." **_

_**"I know" Serena could have cried when Brooke instantly stopped crying. Serena figured it had to do with the fact Dan talked to her when she was pregnant, she loved his voice, it calmed her in the weirdest way. **_

_xoxo_

"Well I gotta go, call me sometime?" Serena nodded and watched Dan kiss Brooke's head making it better.

"It hurted so bad" she told Dan who brought her to the picnic table.

"Aw, you feel better now?" Brooke nodded. Serena looked up to see Julia swinging herself.

"Dan?!" Serena got up and went over to push Julia who was left by herself.

When both girls were back playing Serena sat back down with Dan.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he didn't have a clue he left Julia all alone. Serena was about to explain when Brooke came running towards them. "Daddy, those guys are stealing my picture" she whined. Dan looked up to see photographers snapping away at Julia as she swung herself on the swing.

"This is ridiculous" he said before getting up and pulling Julia away from them. When Julia was safe sitting with Serena, Dan decided to give them a piece of his mind.

"This is getting out of hand, you can take my wife's picture all you want…and even mine if you really want to…but leave them alone please" as Dan walked away a photographer snapped another photo of Julia.

"Let me rephrase that" he turned to them fuming."If you take another fucking picture of my kids I'm going to shove that camera down your fucking throat"he walked away this time sure that there wouldn't be another flash. A press release was issued the following week claiming Serena van derWoodsen'shusband had a temper and was abusive. Serena had to deal with interviewers asking her what was the truth, she needed to set the record straight,even if Dan could care less what they said about him. Dan knew it was causing her some serious stress, she was asked about it nearly everyday, this was the first time she realized how trash mags make up things to sell more magazines, she had never found herself in them until then.

"Serena, I don't care what they think about me" he took her hand in his. "We know they truth" Serena was still upset.

"I don't want people to think that of you" she frowned, he could see it was bothering her and really didn't think she should have any stress remembering that this was a fragile pregnancy.

"If it will make you feel better... release a statement, but don't think I'm upset about this, I'm not" he reassured her. Serena called her publicist the next day and released her statement.

"My husband is very protective, he's not abusive. I have absolutely no problems with what he said, they were asked politely to stop and they didn't respect his wishes. At this point in my life I've decided to keep out of the public eye and take an indefinite break from acting and modeling to focus on producing a new project and my family"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**PRESENT**

It was cold, but it wasn't snowing, which was frustrating to Serena, their anniversary was suppose to be white and fluffy. Their journey to the airport was less than exciting, Serena listened to Dan on a business call for over twenty minutes. He looked over at her every couple of minutes and mouthed "_I'm sorry_" she nodded with a smile letting him know it was fine. Who would have thought Serena would end up married to a guy like Bart Bass, she smiled to herself when she thought about him starting out at Bass Industries and how he didn't have a clue what to do, how innocent and cute he looked sitting in that big intimidating office. Serena turned up the radio to find out if it would be snowing at all that week. Their very first wedding anniversary was spent in Aspen, Dan decided to take her skiing, Serena wasn't very good to say the least, they spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching old movies in their villa, they didn't even stay the whole week since Julia was only a couple months old and Serena couldn't stand being away from her. Dan still hadn't put down his cellphone after a half hour and Serena was seriously considering moving up to where the driver was so she could chat with someone.

"What are you doing?" she asked Dan as he pulled his laptop out of the bag sitting by his feet.

"What?" he looked up at her pulling the phone away from his cheek.

"_You brought your computer_?" she whispered so the person on the other end couldn't hear her. Dan looked at her for a second and went straight back to his phone call.

"Hey, I have to go, why don't you give Chuck a call, i'm sure he can handle all this...ok then call Nate, well I can't help you I'm on vacation so I don't even have a computer" he looked straight at Serena and she giggled a little. When Dan hung up he apologized.

"It's okay" she leaned in and kissed him, when his phone vibrated, they laughed a little together before Dan pulled it out of his pocket and threw it in the bag with the computer.

"Check it...check it" she urged. "It could be the girls" Serena said. Dan groaned a little and checked it.

"Bass Industries, New York Branch!" he pretended to be excited as he showed her the call display. "no thank you" he pressed the ignore button.

"So I have you all to myself now?" she asked.

"Mmmhm" he leaned in and took hold of her face.

**Present**

Adam moped around the house after Julia didn't return his call. Jay called and cancelled the gig they had, apparently they found another opening band and decided they didn't need a teenage cover band, so he was bored. Adam's sister walked out of her bedroom putting in some earrings, she looked done up and was wearing a dress Adam had never seen before.

_"_Where are you going?" Adam asked his little sister.

"A party" she slipped her heels on.

"The one in Locust Valley?"

"That's the one" she nodded.

"You got invited to that?" he asked confused. Kylie had always kept to herself.

"I have new friends" she smiled, Adam made a sound.

"Friends from Locust Valley?" he made a doubting sound not masking his distaste for such people.

"Yeah, and if you didn't have such a bad attitude about them maybe they would have invited you"

"I _was_ invited!" he defended himself. "there's just no one there I want to see" he confessed.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**_Beautiful dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty beautiful dirty rich._** A bold choice of song but Jay knew what he was doing.

People just started arriving around eight, Julia stood at the door and greeted everyone as they came in just as her mom did when she threw parties.

"HI!" she hugged a few girls. "I'm so glad you came, have fun"

"I'M HERE!" Jacob Bass announced as if the party didn't start until he arrived. He handed Julia a large bottle of some amber coloured liquid. "My dad says enjoy" Julia giggled to herself. Chuck was so funny. "I'm raiding the liquer cabinet" he walked into the house as if he was some kind of celebrity.

"GOODLUCK!" Julia yelled to him knowing there wasn't much in there, she smiled at a few others as they walked in but rolled her eyes when she watched Steve Archibald get out of his limo.

"Where's your sister?" she asked.

"How the hell should I know?" he said deeply. "You look hot" he smirked and walked in.

"I'm here, I'm here" Tara said quickly pulling her shoe that was falling off back on. "You look so good Barbie" she hugged her and quickly went in to find her boyfriend, who was acting as DJ.

Julia's phone was vibrating on the kitchen counter a girl picked it up and answered for her. "Hello, Julia Humphrey's phone"

"Hi, this is...," he could hear screaming in the background and loud music. "Is Julia there?"

"Sorry she's busy right now"

"Where are you?" Adam asked. The girl pulled the phone off her ear and asked her friend the address.

"It's 345 Watson boulevard, Locust Valley"

"So Julia is there right?" Adam asked.

"yeah"

"Can you tell her to stay because I'm going to meet her there"

"...I'm pretty sure she'll still be here" the girl chuckled.

Adam got off the phone and called Drew, Jay's friend that invited him to the party.

***Flashback***

Much to Serena's surprise Brooke loved the new nanny, Lucy, which was her selling point. She gave her the job the day she interviewed. The producing was getting time consuming and she was often late relieving Lucy.

"Sorry I'm so late, they decided to do a shoot and they wanted me to take some notes on the actresses" she apologized as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh that's fine, we we're just playing dress up" Lucy motioned over to Brooke who was wearing clip on earrings and a large beach hat, Julia was wearing her tutu from ballet.

"I can see that" she smiled. "I think I'll be able to take it from here" she said putting a scarf around her neck ready for play time.

Lucy grabbed her coat. "Bye Brooke bye Julia, I'll see you tomorrow" she gave them both a hug.

"No Lucy we're gonna make cookies" she smiled.

"We can make some tomorrow hun"

"Sass I can make cookies with you. We'll make a whole bunch for daddy okay?, what kind does he like?" she bent down to her level holding on to her growing belly.

"I don't wanna make them wif you" Brooke said, Serena was heartbroken but ignored her, that's what the parenting books told her to do, ignore certain behaviour.

"Well Lucy has to go home now" she said steadying her breath.

"No, I don't want you to go" she looked like she might cry.

"I'll be back tomorrow sweetie" Lucy tried to get her to calm down by getting down to her level and promising that she'd be back.

"Okay" she sniffled for a little while and Serena left her alone, and got all the ingredients to make cookies out on the counter. After about twenty minutes she noticed Brooke was unusually quiet and was probably up to something. Serena walked around and noticed her sitting in Dan's office.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" she walked in to see a silver blackberry in her little hands she tried to hide it.

"Is that daddy's phone?" she asked calmly.

"No" she said quickly hiding it behind her back.

"Are you lying to me?" she asked her.

"no" she said, Serena bent down and pulled it out of her tight grip and looked at her disappointed.

"you are not allowed to play with daddy's phone" Serena said sternly. "why did you lie?" she asked her again. Brooke shrugged.

"Well you can go and think about it in timeout" She stood.

"No...no I don't wanna" she frowned."I didn't mean to!...I'm sorry" she cried.

"too bad" Serena pointed and Brooke complied and sat on the last step of the stairs, her head in between her knees. Serena set the alarm and placed it on the piano before walking back into the kitchen.

"why's Brookie crying?" Julia asked Serena when she got back.

"she's in timeout" she explained as she got out cookie cutters and let Julia cut out the shapes. she smiled and grabbed her stomach when she felt an abrupt kick.

"the baby's awake" she let Julia know with a giggle.

"Mommy you should name the baby Ariel, like the little mermaid" Julia said.

"Her name is already Hannah" Serena explained.

"Hannah Celia Humphrey" Serena said.

"But she needs two middle names like me and like Brooke" Serena smiled thinking about it, she'd ask Dan when he got home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

***Present***

"YO! It's drew!" they heard a buzzing sound and the gate opened. There were about twenty cars sitting outside on the round about driveway a couple limos pulling up and letting people out.

"What is this? A country club?" Adam asked.

"No this is a house!" Drew smacked him on the arm. Drew opened the door carelessly while checking his phone, he'd been their before and the size and luxury of it had worn off. Adam looked up at the chandelier and staircase, loud music boomed through the foyer and kids were standing everywhere, some talking some dancing, some drinking. A few kids were leaning on the grand piano, their cups sitting on the top of it.

"BEER PONG!!!!" one of them yelled recruiting people to the garage. Julia's parties were never classy, they were the typical teenage parties, where things usually get out of hand, not all the guests were from the upper east side which made Julia popular with not only Constance, but schools in the upper west side, lower east side, and a few from Brooklyn.

"Do you have anymore red cups Jules?"

"I'll get you some" Adam heard her voice and looked around for her, but she was gone.

"It's awesome eh?…it's like the perfect party house, her mom loves throwing parties" Drew said before walking up to Jay, Adam didn't know he was there.

"Jay?"

_"Hey"_ Jay looked at him confused, Tara made him promise not to invite Adam for Julia's sake.

"You didn't tell me you were coming"

"Last minute thing" Jay smiled and went back to playing music.

Adam looked out one of the windows outside to see steam. "what am I looking at?" a beach ball was being passed from one side to the other, he could see girls in bikini's walking around and diving in. Tara was out there doing shots with her friends, Adam looked but he didn't see Julia.

"They have a heated pool, it's basically a really big hot tub" Drew explained.

"Babe come out, it's not even cold" Tara came in and tried to drag Jay outside with her.

"Yeah because you're drunk" Jay laughed and covered her in a towel. "I don't want you to get sick"

"Aw thank you" she smiled and kissed him.

"Adam?" Tara looked at him shocked to see him. "She told you that's so good" she smiled thinking Julia invited him, Adam was really confused but continued around the house hoping to find Julia, she was the only reason he showed up. Someone Adam didn't want to see headed in his direction.

"Oh your here" Steve Archibald walked up to him. "That's cute, I guess she feels bad for you" he walked away downing his drink. After nearly an hour Adam still hadn't seen Julia. Adam took a seat in the livingroom wondering how someone could afford such a house, he felt like he shouldn't be sitting on the white couch, especially not with a rum and coke in his hand. He made his way up the stairs and looked for Julia, there were people in almost every room. The guest bedroom's balcony was large, about ten people were standing outside watching everyone in the pool below.

"Hey Madison!, get your butt up here" a girl called out.

"I'm looking for Julia" she yelled back.

"I think she's up here!" she yelled down again.

Julia walked out of her sister's bedroom looking sad.

"Is she okay?" A girl asked clutching tightly to her drink.

"Yeah just leave her alone for awhile"

"I really don't know what to say to her, I wish my mom was home" Julia admitted.

"What happened?" Stephanie Brooke's bestfriend came running up to Julia. she looked around reluctantly.

"...Bradley showed up with Amber" she said sadly.

"What a jerk!" A bunch of girls said siding with Brooke.

"she's really upset" Just then Steve wrapped his arm around Julia.

"Hey sexy" he was clearly intoxicated.

"Hi drunkie" she peeled his fingers off her.

"come in here with me" he whispered in her ear.

"No, I need to check on Brooke" she pulled away.

"come on" he bit his lip and looked at her as he pushed open the double doors.

"This is my parents room" she shut the doors.

"It's the biggest most private…and most romantic" he would have kissed her if she didn't pull away quickly and went back to her sister who was heartbroken. Someone knocked on the door as Julia was hugging her sister and promising her that all boys are stupid.

"J, Kyle has your Dad's car keys in his hands…" Tara poked her head in.

"To which car?" Julia looked worried.

"Oh just the one your mom gave him for his birthday a few years back" she said nonchalantly trying not to make a big deal about it.

"Oh my god, where did he get them?" Julia promised Brooke she'd be right back and ran down the stairs.

"I…I just want to hear this baby run...Julia you don't understand i've never even sat in one of these babies"

"No…no" she held her hands out.

"KYLE!" it was too late. VROOM VROOM he put his foot on the peddle and reved the engine.

"good…now give me the keys"

"Oh that was amazing" he smiled. "let me take it for a spin"

"Um I don't think so"

"Tara, can you go find your brother and make sure he's not vomiting all over my parents bedroom" Julia was getting tired of playing babysitter.

"Drew's drunk" someone said casually to her.

"What else is new" Julia laughed a little.

"What should I do with him?"

"Do you know where my room is?, okay just put him in my bathtub or at least in my bathroom so he doesn't throw up on the carpet or my dad will flip" as the person walked away to help Drew into her bathtub she saw Adam, her face dropped.

"…what are you doing here?" she looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"you live here…this is your house?" he asked. Julia didn't say anything and Adam was already on his way out.

"ADAM!" Julia ran after him.

'I can't believe _this_, so this is your life" he kept walking.

"Where I live has nothing to do with who I am" Julia didn't understand why he was getting so upset.

"You are the biggest liar I have ever met" he turned back to her.

"I never lied to you, I just disregarded some information"

"I thought you were on a scholarship, I thought you lived in Brooklyn" he felt like everything he once knew about her was a lie.

"I never lied, my dad is a partial owner of a business, just a bigger business than you thought and it just does better than I let on"

"What business Julia?" he asked.

"_Bass Industries_" she whispered feeling like she was about to cry.

"Oh great, don't tell me he's the CEO" he shook his head.

"He's vice president" he shook his head disgusted, he continued walking through all the people to get to the front door.

"You want to hear the truth?, hear it is…" she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Both my parents went to Yale, my parent's own ESS, My dad has been working at Bass Industries since I was a few months old, my mom is Serena Van der Woodsen and I have never lived in Brooklyn, there, that's the truth"

"What about the coffee shop?"

"It's my grandfathers, he lives in Brooklyn" she swallowed.

"I thought he was your dad" he sighed now realizing he really didn't know anything about this girl.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I suppose to say Adam? 'Oh by the way, I'm dirty, filthy rich'? would you have wanted to be friends with me then?" Adam shook his head and kept walking.

"I've never known what it's like to live without money, okay!…but my Dad does…and he always instilled good morals in me" Once they were outside Julia crossed her arms feeling how chilly it was.

"Like lying?"

"No, like treating everyone with respect and using my manners and to always remember that we are blessed to live the way we do, and that is why I work a part time job twice a week"

Adam looked at her shook his head. "pathetic"

"How is that pathetic!?" she was getting angry. "My parents work hard and this is what they have to show for it" she threw her hands out motioning towards the house.

"I hate people like this" he pointed at the house again.

"How dare you!, you don't know anything about my family, just because your grandparents suck doesn't mean everyone does!"

"Let me guess what your parents do...,Your dad sits in an office all day and orders people around, and your mom has her picture taken" he made it sound so demeaning.

"My dad earned everything he has" she crossed her arms. "and you have no right to talk about my parents..._Your dad is a drug dealer_!" she knew it was a low blow but she was mad.

"I cant even look at you"

"People treat me differently because of my lifestyle, but it was different with you. You just wanted to spend time with me, for me"

"and that's why you don't invite me to your party?..." he couldn't find the logic in that.

"Adam, I didn't want you to find out like this, I wanted to tell you..."

"I'm leaving, I have one question though….Do you have a summer home in the Hampton's" he asked sternly not looking at her.

"Adam…"

"Do you?"

"…Yes" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm gone" he headed out of the gate. Julia ran up the stairs to her sister's bedroom crying, people asked her what was wrong but she ignored them all.

"Boys are so stupid!" she hugged her sister.

***Flashback***

Dan walked in the house to find Brooke sitting on the step.

"You in timeout?" he asked her sympathetically with a frown, his poor baby had been crying on the step for a whole two minutes.

"mmhmm" her face twisted up and cried."i'm sarry now" she said sadly through her watery dough eyes. Dan never ever sent her to timeout, he never felt as though she ever did anything that deserved for her to be excluded and isolated from them, even if she was just sitting on the bottom step of the staircase.

"what did you do?" he asked softly, tilting his head.

"...I played with your phone...I just...just wanted to call grampa" she tried justifying herself.

"ok get up" he said setting his briefcase down and setting her free.

"I...I can't," her eyes twinkled with tears, she wiped her face on her sleeve looked at the timer that Serena set waiting patiently. Their age plus two was their sentence, six whole minutes she had to sit on that step and think about what she did, then she had to apologize to Serena and if she didn't do it properly she had to go back to the step. Dan picked it up and turned it so it went off, DING DING. Serena put her hands on her hips in the kitchen knowing what he had done, it definately had not been six minutes.

"come on" he picked her up and kissed her, she laid her head on his shoulder and wiped her eyes.

"smells good in here" he commented on all the baked goods.

"she was in timeout" Serena put a hand on her hip.

"and she apologized and now she's not" he said as sternly as she did, there eyes fighting eachother.

"she didn't apologize to me" Serena said not breaking the staring game they started.

"Serena, she was playing with my phone, not a big deal okay?" Serena ripped her apron off and stormed into his office, their safe place to fight.

Dan set Brooke down and entered.

"What are you so pissed about?" he asked.

"you...always make me the bad guy..." she looked up at the ceiling."You always have to be her hero, can you at least try to be on my side?" she walked back into the kitchen and asked Brooke to go wash her hands nicely. Brooke ignored her.

"Brookie…" Serena said as she walked around to see her.

"I don't want to talk to you, cuz I hate you" she said seriously.

Serena took a short breath her heart sank into her stomach.

"Oh…" was all she got out, she went to her bedroom and cried. After a few minutes Dan went up to ask Serena if she was ready to eat.

He walked in to see her crying into a pillow."Serena, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"She…hates me" he smiled a little bit knowing her hormones were out of wack.

"No she doesn't, she's just sad about the baby still" he sat down and rubbed her back.

"She just told me not to talk to her because she hates me!" Serena cried loudly and coughed. Dan told her not to cry and that she didn't mean it.

"Serena she loves you so much, she doesn't hate you, I promise." . He walked into the hall looking for her when she noticed him she threw her arms up in the air for him to pick her up. Instead he bent down to her level.

"Mommy's crying…do you know why?" he asked her quietly. She shook her head.

"She thinks you don't love her anymore, and she's really sad." Brooke's gaze turned away from Dan. He moved over so she was looking straight at him.

"Daddy." she ignored him and put her hands out. Dan pulled her hands down and held on to them so she was looking at him.

"Why did you say that?" he asked. Brooke shrugged.

"Do you hate Mommy." he asked her, his heart sunk praying she didn't say yes.

"I love mommy." she said looking upset.

"I know you do but what you said to her was really mean, If I told you I hated you don't you think you would be sad?." Brooke nodded and Dan could see that she actually thought about it because her eyes were getting watery.

"Mommy loves you so much" he said, Brooke started crying and Dan picked her up.

"I dont hate her, I dont" she said sadly.

"I know, you want to say sorry?" he asked, Brooke nodded quickly.

"…ok go give her a big hug and a kiss too." he put her down and watched her run into their bedroom, she hopped up on to the bed.

"Mommy I don't hate you." she laid herself on top of Serena.

"I love you…I'm sorry I was mean." she apologized.

Serena hugged her and Brooke planted a big wet kiss on her cheek. Serena smiled and kissed her over and over again making Brooke giggle.

"Go wash your hands so we can have dinner" Dan said to her after a little while, he watched her walk into the hall and waited to hear the sound of the tap, then turned back to Serena.

"I told you, she doesn't hate you, can we eat dinner now?" Serena ran her finger under her eye to remove some watery mascara and replied with, "No, I need you to take me to the hospital"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(Almost there, to the Hannah chapter I mean. I hope you liked it) So Grace has been in two chapters before this and now i've decided to bring her back, she has a purpose in the later chapters, its pretty intense! ahh! What's gunna happen when Dan finds out about the fashion show and what's Serena going to say when she finds out about Brooke, stay tuned. I can't believe everyone thought the last chapter was sad, I'm worried about my next two now :( anyway, thank you and please review.

-Faryn Queens.


	34. We had a bad day

( I like to call this a bonus chapter. I just came up with the second half of it on the spot. I'm not a doctor so some medical aspects of this chapter are probably wrong. I honestly wrote the second half of this is like two hours, so it might be a little choppy and poorly edited but don't be too harsh on me lol. I kept thinking about Valentines day and how this chapter had to be romantic so it kind of is. This chapter takes off immediately after the last one ended, Serena tells Dan she needs him to take her to the hospital, it's a flashback, enjoy)

**We had a bad day**

Dan's eyes darted from her right eye to her left one, seeing nothing but fear. "Why?" he asked in a shallow voice.

"I'm in _pain_" she bit her lip and looked up at him before doubling over.

"What kind of pain?" he asked calmly as he walked closer to her cautiously.

"like..._contractions_" she looked afraid. An inhale came from Dan when he she moved herself and he saw that she was sitting in a small pool of blood.

"Ok..." he nearly freaked right out but he was sure not to scare her. "Don't move, it's fine, everything's fine, breathe" he ran to the bathroom as fast as he could and picked Brooke up with one arm, she was still washing her hands and giggled.

"Daddy, I'm not done yet" he ignored her as he turned off the tap and called for Julia as he ran down the stairs. After turning off the oven in a hurry he put both little girls in the car. They asked where they were going and he told them he wasn't sure yet, but he made it sound like it was to be fun. "Maybe Grandma's or maybe Auntie Blair's" he closed the door and went back into the house for Serena. Dan was out of breath when he ran up the stairs again, he walked in his bedroom to find Serena sobbing, she discovered the blood.

"It's okay, _it's okay_" he attempted to calm her down as he lifted her and a bunch of sheets into his arms before carefully carrying her down the stairs, why had they built a house with so many stairs?

_"You're okay"_ he said softly when they reached the last step. "Serena, _don't cry_...don't scare them, because it's fine...I promise" he opened the car door and put her down.

"Where are we going?, we didn't eat dinner" Julia asked after about a minute of Dan's scary driving.

"We're going to auntie Blair's, you're going to eat there with Jake and Bradley okay?" Dan said trying to be calm. The drive to Blair's took less than three minutes, Dan hated to speed with all of them in the car but at this moment he didn't care, he even called Blair while driving to let her know he was on his way over. There was a rule in place by Serena, he was never allowed to call her when he was driving, he always did anyway and today seemed like a good day to break this rule. Serena covered her mouth sure not to make a peep. she squeezed the arm rest hard as she braced for a contraction being sure not to push.

Blair was standing outside when they pulled up. Dan tried to get out but Blair held her hand up and opened the door up letting the girls out."Go, just go" Blair insisted to just leave. Dan watched Brooke try to blow him a kiss but he didn't have time to catch it. Serena stopped being quiet, she was thankful that they were gone because she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Serena," Dan's eyes glanced over at her quickly while he was driving. "It's going to be fine" he grabbed for her hand. Serena was so thankful it was him and not her mom, he did great under pressure. If it was her mom they'd be at home still waiting for an ambulance.

Things happened quickly when they got to the hospital, she was admitted instantly and taken to a private room, the best money could buy. Dan was so careless about everything else that he left the keys in the ignition and parked in a handicap spot, neither mattered at the moment. "Why can't I come in?" he held his hands out to a nurse who was adamant about keeping him out.

"Just sit out here for a moment please" the woman repeated herself opening the door slightly, he could hear weeping which only made him want to be in there more.

"No, I don't want to wait out here!" his volume getting louder, his back teeth touching as they always did when he was mad making his jaw tighten.

"I'll be back in ten minutes and let you know how she is" The nurse said calmly making Dan even more infuriated.

"NO! I want to know how she is now" she didn't seem to understand him.

"I can't" she said again, obviously she'd done this before she had no sympathy for Dan, this was just her job.

Once the woman was gone Dan lifted his hands up to rub his eyes, that's when he noticed they were red, they had quite the amount of blood on them from carrying Serena out of the car. He began to shake and had to lean himself up against a wall when he discovered them, he felt dizzy, the adrenaline in is system was making him feel ill, he though he may pass out for a moment. The blood on his hands didn't help him from feeling queasy.

Looking at him you would think maybe he was lost or forgot something, his eyes looked blank. Dan staggered to the bathroom, where he quickly washed his hands. As he watched the red swirl down the sink, he closed his eyes tightly and almost cried for promising her everything would be fine, how the hell did he know? When he was done he sat in the waiting room defeated, the nurse never came back to let him know anything. He called Lily and she showed up minutes later, when she asked him her million questions he shrugged and she knew that he didn't know anymore than she did. In about an hour Dan noticed black shoes standing in front of him.

"Mr. Humphrey?" Finally, Dan took a deep breath and stood.

"You can come on in" Dan followed behind the man wearing a crisp white lab-coat. Dan wasn't sure what to expect at this point, he hadn't been given a single update in the hour he'd been there. He wanted to give that nurse a piece of his mind for lying to him. The doctor didn't sound apologetic, he almost sounded relieved, which Dan took as a good sign that nothing was wrong. Lily followed behind Dan into the room even though she wasn't invited in. Dan went straight to Serena and hugged her tightly placing his lips on her forehead.

"_Are you alright?"_ he asked looking at her, holding her face in his hands, his worried eyes checking her watery ones. Serena didn't answer his question.

"Why didn't you come in? _I asked for you_"her lip twitched, he saw a scared little girl, she reminded him so much of Brooke. Again the anger in him wanted to find that nurse and give her a piece of his mind. He took a deep breath and explained that they wouldn't let him. Lily stood looking at her worried like she always did in these situations it made Serena uncomfortable. Dan's hand went to her bump, there was definitely a baby in there. "_She's alright_" Serena lightly at him. The doctor walked over to them.

"Well Serena, there's a small rupture but the contractions have stopped and everything looks good for the time being, Although I do need to get you to seriously consider an early birth"

"How early?" Dan asked implicated.

"as early as possible," he turned away from Dan and now looked at Serena. "your body is not reacting well to this pregnancy, a number of things could happen to you, not to mention the baby" Serena grabbed a handful of blanket and closed her eyes.

"I'd say we should aim for sometime this week" he looked at all three of them.

"This week?" Serena made a laughing sound, but it was more like crying.

"she's only twenty weeks" Lily said carefully to the doctor.

"I'm aware, but right now my main concern is with your daughter, the blood pressure issue could cause her to go into cardiac arrest." he looked at Serena "you could have an aneurysm, you could lose a lot of blood if this happens again, something serious can happen to the baby at anytime, we need her to finish this pregnancy as soon as possible" Dan's stomach turned.

"I'm not doing it, babies do not live at twenty weeks, i'm not" she made her decision on the spot.

"Unfortunately it's not the best time to deliver for the baby but for you it would be the best time. We can perform a procedure..." Dan interrupted him.

"What is the percentage of babies that live at 5 months?" Dan asked holding Serena's hand.

"...," the doctor took a small breath, Dan knew he didn't want to answer. "well, it's...._not good_" he said sadly.

"No!, no way" Serena said instantly.

"Serena, think rationally, if you don't have this procedure..."Lily began.

"PROCEDURE? you can't call it that...it's basically _an abortion_"she choked out.

"no.._.it's not_" Dan said calmly.

"yes it is!...you read the books, she'll die...babies don't live at twenty weeks, I'll wait until it's safer, 30 weeks and then i'll consider" Dan nodded thinking that was a better idea.

"Can we do that? can we wait until then?" he asked.

"It would be much safer for Serena this week, but we can maybe wait 22 weeks, thirty would be a stretch. "especially with a rupture, I'd like you to consider this week"

"even twenty five would be good, it's possible to deliver perfectly fine at 25 weeks" Serena smiled weakly knowing that it would be risky but not as bad as 20 weeks.

"I really don't think that would be a good idea, please consider as soon as possible, you've been in here twice with two close calls" the doctor was practically pleading with her to take his advice but Serena wouldn't have it, she was determined to carry her until it was safer. Lily's eyes shot in Serena's direction when she told the doctor she would take her chances.

"You need to think about yourself, you can always have more babies, you can't risk your life for this one" Lily said trying to be of help, only making Dan angry.

"Especially when there's a chance this one might not make it" Lily continued. Serena looked down at her stomach not wanting to believe it.

"I just, I need to think" she covered her eyes with one hand and Dan knew she was crying even if he couldn't hear her.

"Serena, what if you die?!...what if you die, god forbid and leave Dan with two or even three little girls!...you are being so selfish!" Serena burst into loud tears.

"_Lily stop_" Dan stood and gave her nice glare, a glare that said 'shut up' Dan walked over to the bed "Sweetie...Serena" he sat down beside her and leaned into her. "You are not being selfish" he said holding her face in his hand gently. "You can do whatever you want" he tilted his head at her.

"I need to think... I just need to think" he covered her eyes.

"Okay" Dan stood and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We'll be back" he said sadly as he and Lily exited Serena's hospital room. They stood looking at each other for less than a minute when Lily spoke up.

"Dan, she has to do this!...you can't let her make this decision" her lips were tight, she dispised that she didn't have control over the situation.

"It's her decision to make, not mine, not yours" he said sadly but he knew it was the truth. Even if he told her he wanted her to have the "procedure", she would have decided against him, there was no use in fighting with her when she made up her mind.

"just support her please" he knew that Lily was a driving force in Serena's life, and he also knew that Lily was only concerned for her daughter.

"No!, she has to!...do you want to lose her?...do you? she has to do this or _she'll die_" she said with nothing but sadness in her voice and turned back to the door of the room.

"don't go in there" he shook his head.

"I just need to explain it to her again Dan, she'll come around" Dan grabbed her arm, fed up.

"she knows what it entails, she doesn't need you in there, you just upset her" he said sternly.

"let go of me, she's being irrational" her eyes pierced Dan's as she tried to pull away from his tight grip.

"This is none of your business" Dan said calmly with his hand still holding her arm firmly.

"How is this none of my business!?" Lily could have slapped him in the face at this point and he could sense it.

"go home" he said in a calm manner letting go of her.

"How dare you say something like that to...,"

"LILY!" he yelled loudly to get her to shut up, it scared her, she had never once heard him raise his voice. Lily stopped talking and looked up at him. , he bit his lip and pointed at the door, "that is _my_ wife,.." it was stern as if he was still holding tightly to her arm only he wasn't. "that is _my_ kid..._please step aside this time_" he walked back in the room and made sure Lily stayed outside.

When Serena saw him she began to cry. "_What are we going to do_?" her tears fell from her chin.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"_I don't want to do anything_" she whispered. Dan quickly got up on to the bed with her and pulled her into his shoulder.

"_You don't _have _to do anything_" he reassured her while pressing his lips against her temple.

Twenty minutes later Serena's doctor came in, Doctor Campbell who delivered Julia, he was suppose to deliver Brooke but she born in Brooklyn unexpectedly.

"Hi folks" he smiled and Serena felt calm, she knew he was going to give her a second opinion, he was her doctor and she trusted him more than that young guy. Dan never liked him but that was for reasons that didn't seem to matter at the moment.

"So it looks like we're in a tough spot" he smiled making her feel at ease. "I think the other doctor may have scared you a little bit"

"A little" Dan said sarcastically. 'A little' didn't quite describe the kind of scared that they were at the time.

"Serena, to me you look fine, I can't see you going in to cardiac arrest or any of the mumbo-jumbo the other doctor told you, your health is manageable, the baby's however is not," he took a breath. "what I mean by that is..." Serena held on to his every word. "little things like increases in your heart rate can be extremely bad for her" Serena nodded a little understanding before he went on.

"a number of things can happen to her depending on what is happening with your body, however..." Serena liked the sound of this 'however' the doctor smiled slightly.

"none of the solutions are for you to deliver her now... or even at twenty five weeks, we need to make her nice and chubby and keep her where she belongs for as long as possible" Serena smiled happy to hear this.

"We are going to change your due date to accommodate your rupture, we'll induce you and she'll be born three weeks early, this is in order to prevent her from having a serious streptococcal infection from the rupture" Serena nodded. "Babies with such infections don't eat, and they don't grow, their immune systems are basically non existent, we want to prevent this" Serena nodded understanding completely.

"Now, you have to promise me to stay on bed rest and whatever is stressing you, needs to stay away at all costs" he looked over at Dan, this was one of the reasons Dan didn't like this guy, that and the fact he had no bedside manner, scaring Serena countless times about Julia being premature or needing a c-section.

"...and absolutely no spicy food okay?" Serena nodded.

"Instead of April 14 we're going to induce you on March 20th, to prevent anything that can happen at that time" Dan nodded, they could do that.

"That's the earliest I'm comfortable with. She'll be smaller but she shouldn't need any intensive care or time in the NICU, I'm not promising you she wont but she shouldn't" he made sure they knew this.

"Just keep calm, rent a ton of movies and have this guy bring you breakfast in bed" he pointed at Dan who smiled at Serena feeling super relieved.

"That's so good" Dan pressed his lips against hers as the doctor left.

"Oh god" she took a big sigh of relief.

"wow, we just had a really bad day" Dan laughed slightly.

"Yeah we did" she agreed placing her head on his shouler.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Present**

They did sight seeing in Italy as soon as they arrived, they'd been there before but it was so nice to just spend time together with no plans or deadlines, there was no place to be but the fancy Italian restaurant that Dan had made a reservation for three weeks prior.

**"**Ladies first" Dan held the door to their suite open. Serena inhaled loudly when she saw the rose petals scattered everywhere. A man come in just seconds after with some of their suitcases.

"Thank you so much" Dan helped him bring them in and tipped him heavily. Because of this they treated him and Serena like royalty.

"Grazie" Serena said to the man. When he was gone Serena laid down on the bed exhausted.

**"**I love Italy" she declared.

"France in two days" Dan reminded her.

"Oooh I love France too" she told him with her blonde hair splayed over her shoulders.

"Here" Dan handed her something out of his suitcase.

"What's this?" Serena smiled as Dan handed her a box.

"A little something" he watched as she opened a box of chocolate covered strawberries, she smiled happily.

"I remember these" she bit her lip.

"Me too" he leaned in and gave her a little peck, nothing much just a little preview of what was to come.

"Let's save these for_ later_" she said suggestively.

"Well we wouldn't want_ to ruin our dinner_" Dan moved closer.

"_No we wouldn't_" she scooched herself closer to him. Serena felt her spine tingle as Dan's lips caught hers. After all these years he still gave her butterflies.

"You ready for some presents?" Dan asked pulling away from their kiss.

"Oh wait, can I go first?" Serena stood.

"Yeah, sure" he agreed and waited for her to find her gift to him.

She felt her palms get sweaty, she'd never given him something so thoughtful before and she really anticipated what his reaction was going to be.

"Ok here" she handed him a beautifully wrapped box, it was thin and Dan knew it was a book.

Dan pulled the paper off and looked at the cover with a blank expression as he read it alloud. "Can't be worse than the guys I do know?" he looked up at her, she had a goofy smile on her face. His eyes widened when he read who the author was. "By Serena van der Woodsen Humphrey?" he read with surprise in his voice. "no way" he looked at her as she nodded.

"It's my point of view, mostly our wedding and such" she explained as he looked straight at her, she stopped smiling and looked uncomfortable as he stared at her.

"What?" she swallowed.

"You wrote this?" he asked looking back down at the cover.

"every page" she smiled slightly as Dan opened it and began reading.

_Everyone knows that a Fairy tale starts with once upon a time and ends in happily ever after. So, here goes…Once upon a time, Serena a princess from the magical kingdom of Manhattan's upper east side met Dan, a lowly but handsome artist from the village of Brooklyn. Everyone in the kingdom snickered and gossiped about their differences and how their relationship would never work. Eventually it started to get to Dan and Serena, and they broke up for many reasons including their differences…but that wouldn't end in happily ever after, would it? Fait was working in their favour bringing them together again for the…third?…fourth time?. This is the story of their wedding day. Told through the eyes of the Princess from Manhattan. _

Dan laughed out loud. "This is amazing, but you shouldn't have given it to me" he turned to the next page.

"why?" she asked quietly, worried he didn't like it.

"because I want to sit here and read the entire thing" he leaned over and kissed her. "can I just read a little more?"

"Yeah, yeah" she laughed.

"come here" Dan put his arm around her and kissed her temple before he continued to read his anniversary present.

_**There was someone admiring me from afar and I didn't even know his name, I had never even met him to my knowledge. But he existed, and held me up high on a mythical pedestal, something I didn't deserve.**_

_Miss Lillian Van der Woodsen requests the honour of your presence _

_At the marriage of her Daughter _

_Serena Celia_

_To_

_Mr. Daniel Rufus Humphrey _

_Son of Rufus Humphrey _

_Saturday the Twelfth of December at two o'clock in the afternoon. _

_The Plaza hotel Grand Ballroom_

"I really want to read it all" he looked at her.

"Just read this part" she skipped through until she found his vows.

"I couldn't even remember mine, but I remember yours" she said before opening the page to for him, she put her chin on his shoulder as he read.

_"I met a girl when I was sixteen, she talked to me at a party when no one else would. I was never able to forget her after that day. I saved her life once, and…she called me Dave" Everyone laughed but I cried. He smiled at my tears. What a jerk he was for making me cry. I didn't think I was going to, I really didn't. I thought he might shed a tear or two but, no he sported a look of complete confidence and a I cried like a basket case._

_"We have had so many roles in each others life, you've been my crush, my muse, my best friend, my girlfriend, and now my wife. I love your sense of humour and how you laugh like a four year old, I love that you make no exceptions for being exactly who you are, lovely, beautiful, smart, stunning. I love that you are completely unaware of the affect you have on me. Take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity. Even though you don't remember October eighth, two thousand and five, I always will" I smiled through my watery eyes as Dan carefully placed my ring on my finger. That was when I felt his hand shake slightly, it made me cry more and he quickly wiped away my tears so I wouldn't mess up my makeup. Finally we kissed and it was official, we were married._

Serena pulled the book away from him, she didn't want him to read it all now, she wanted him to be able to enjoy it and not rush so they would make it in time for their fancy dinner reservation at the famous Italian restaurant. "So what did you think?" she asked. Dan didn't say anything he just smiled, then thought for a moment. Biting his bottom lip his eyes squinted.

"You're hands were shaking, they were so cold." Serena laughed a little knowing he was trying to remember her vows. "and I was trying to warm them up,...'he smiled. " You took a deep breath and said 'If you told me seven years ago that I'd marry that guy from Brooklyn I would have said 'get out of here' but look where we are' " Serena's eyes lit up, he remembered her vows. Dan continued. 'we made it here" Serena smiled, she did say all those things and her hands were cold and shaking, he remembered.

"Then you looked back down at the paper and said something about how you purposely wanted to go first because you don't have the way with words that I do" Dan grabbed for Serena's hands, she smiled up at him as he recited what she said. , "I love you, I will always love you and i'll always support you in every thing that comes our way," Serena's eyes stung, and she knew tears were coming, a tear rolled down her cheek as he continued. Dan stopped and laughed a little. "then you said "....why am I crying? and took a big break and I..." he got close to her and wiped her tears from under her eyes with his thumb, exactly what he did while she was trying to say her vows. Serena cried harder as she felt him drag the droplets away gently. she put the book on the end table and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "_I can't believe you rememer that_" she whispered into his ear. Dan made a content sound. "I may not know what to say but I love you and I know I do, and I will forever, so take this ring...' he whispered into her ear making her laugh heartily through her tears.

"As a token of my love and fidelity..." Serena smiled as she pulled away from him, that's when she noticed Dan's eyes were downcast. Fidelity, she broke her vow. She didn't know what to say now. Was she suppose to bring up the fact that she was sorry for cheating on him or to pretend she didn't just say that. Dan spoke up first, he smiled slightly.

"I'm so glad I asked you to marry me" he smelled her hair as he hugged her. Serena took a deep breath relieved he pretended she didn't say that word.

"I'm so glad I said yes. You were so cute!..oh god, you were painting the apartment" she recalled.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I almost didn't do it, I tried three times and put the ring back in my pocket" he admitted.

"why?"

"I was afraid you'd say no" he confessed. Serena looked at him, her memory went to him wearing ripped up jeans with white paint splattered all over them.

"Oh,..." she frowned. "I would never say no" she put her hands on his face and traced his sharp cheekbones with her fingers.

"My presents suck compared to that book" Dan said while she was still holding his face and looking at him. Serena laughed.

"I think my own night club and chocolate covered strawberries are perfection" she kissed him.

'yeah?" he smiled.

'Yeah" she agreed.

"Well what am I going to do with this?" he pulled a long slender box out of the bag at the bottom of the bed.

"Oooo" she said excited getting up on her knees.

"You said a night club and strawberries were enough...I'll give it to someone else" he joked and pulled it away as she tried to snatch it out of his hand.

"no they weren't enough I want the box!" she laughed. Dan smiled and handed it to her.

"It didn't snow today did it?" he mentioned just before she pulled the lid of the box off. she smiled knowing what it was going to be. Snowflakes were their thing. The diamonds sparkled like ice when they were finally exposed to light. Serena's mouth opened wide as she stared at the diamond encrusted snowflake bracelet.

"Oh god Dan" she pulled it out of the box carefully as if it would break by the slightest touch. "Cartier" she smiled shyly.

"Well I don't believe you have a cartier snowflake yet do you?" he asked while putting it on her wrist.

"I do now" she looked at him and kissed him until she didn't care about dinner anymore.

"MMmm" Dan tried to pull away from her many kisses. "mmm"

"Okay you're right we need to get ready for dinner" she stood and brushed through her hair with her fingers, straightening it out.

"Hey can you do a favour for me before we go for dinner?" he dug through the bag at the end of the bed again.

"anything" she looked at his big dark eyes looking up at her, she felt butterflies in her stomach again as she sat down beside him.

"Humour me" he handed her a plastic bag. Serena's eyebrows lowered with confusion before she pulled put a very familiar little box.

"Oh" she looked at it uncomfortably.

"So will you take it? for me?"

"Dan, I'm not" she looked up at him.

"You already took one? before we left?"

"No, but I really don't think..." he cut her off.

"Thinking and knowing are two different things babe, take it for me" he kissed her neck and all the way up to her jaw. Looking down at the clear blue box she couldn't help her memory from going back to the worst months of her life, where she took one test nearly everyday only to be disapointed. No one had an explaination for why it took so long.

"please" Dan said looking at her.

"Ok" she went into the bathroom and surfaced five minutes later to find Dan patiently waiting.

"No' she answered his patient face. Guilt rose up in her like acid reflux. The birth control in her suitcase pounded on her conscience like the tell tale heart.

"Good"" he laughed to himself.

"What?' she looked confused.

"Honestly, I it would be great, but I want to drink lots of wine with you tonight" he smiled then got up and poured her a glass of champagne. "wouldn't it be cool if our next baby girl was conceived on our anniversary in Italy?" she smiled still feeling so bad as she took her champagne from him.

"or baby boy" she said quietly.

"are you still on that? we don't make boys"

The clinked their champagne flutes together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Adam's aunt's Brooklyn loft:**

Adam sat on the couch in the livingroom watching tv and eating fruit loops.

"Way to go ruining Julia's party" Kylie surfaced from her room and took a seat beside him.

"I didn't ruin her party" he said still eating.

"You know she really liked you" Kylie said.

"Who likes him?" their aunt Trisha inquired as she walked out of the kitchen. Trisha was certainly too young to be their mother, she had just turned twenty nine, but she was the only family they had on their dad's side. She took her niece and nephrew in about four years ago and was the closest thing to a mother they had.

"Julia Humphrey" Kylie answered.

"Whoa the little rich girl?" Trisha knew only about Julia through what Kylie said about her.

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

"She's Kylie's friend, and on occasion I check...gossip girl" she said a little embarrassed. Trisha only knew about Julia from what Kylie told her, which was nothing but good things. That her house always smelled good and that Julia's mom had the largest closet that she had ever seen.

"Oh well I'm sorry I don't read trashy gossip blogs" Adam said looking into his cereal.

"Well if you did, you'd know that Julia made everyone leave like a half hour after you stormed out" she sighed.

"Wait you stormed out?" Trisha asked.

"Yeah, he acted like a baby when he found out she had money" Kylie answered for him.

"she was lying to me" he defended himself.

"she wasn't lying to you loser!, you were just to dumb to figure it out and she didn't invite you to her party because she wanted to tell you where she lived when you were alone. She really likes you"

"why didn't you tell me any of this?" he asked non chalantly as he changed the channel on the tv he was sitting in front of.

"because after she finished locking herself up and crying I found out that the boy she liked was my stupid brother. and then she kicked us all out, we were suppose to have a sleepover" Kylie pouted.

"She cried?" he asked ignoring his sister's whining.

"Adam what don't you like about her?" Trisha asked.

"her lifestyle, her complete lack of understanding the world outside her perfect glass bubble"

"so that's it? the simple fact that her parents have money?"

"is she stuck up? is she like Erin?" Adam groaned and put his cereal bowl on the coffeetable. Kylie answered for him.

"No she's lovely!, she's so pretty and so nice...she let me borrow those shoes" she pointed to the door where the heels were sitting.

"Are those?..." Trisha looked at them amazed.

"Louboutins! yepp!" she said happily. "they're Serena van der Woodsen's"

"What? the socialite?" she asked. Adam rolled his eyes.

"model and indi actress" Kylie listed a few more points from her resume. "she's Julia's mom"

"Oh" Trisha smiled at her and looked back at Adam who pretended he didn't care.

"I will probably never be invited back there. Serena said that girls like Julia give boys one chance. Now that he blew it I'm probably no longer her friend by being associated with him" Kylie continued.

"Adam don't people judge you for your lifestyle?" Trisha said, he ignored her.

"don't be a hypocrite" she said before checking out the shoes.

"Go talk to her" Kylie urged.

"Nah"

XOXOXOXOX

One Week later.

Julia hired a maid service to clean the house the day after the party, she couldn't possibly do it all alone and Brooke was still too upset to help her. If they had left all the work for Tracey she would have told their parents about the party for sure. She couldn't help but think about Adam, and how he was such a jerk for storming out of her hosue and accusing her of lying to him. With a clear outlook, a clean house, Julia realized she didn't need him and that she might even give Steve a call. Only she could care less about Steve and her mind kept going back to that boy from Brooklyn. She avoided him all week at school.

"Did you call Bradley yet?" Julia asked when she heard her sister trudge down the stairs.

"No, I don't care anymore" she walked into the kitchen a flopped herself up on to a kitchen stool.

"Yes you do, call him. He doesn't know why you're so upset. He called twice this monring, call him back"

"No I don't feel like talking to him anymore, we talked for three hours last night" Brooke yawned.

"Go over to their house for a visit pretend you want to see Holly or Blair"

"No he's not even going to be home, Blair has him getting all these tests, it's so weird, it's like she thinks somethings wrong with him"

'What kind of tests?" Julia asked.

"he said allergy tests and catscans and..._blood work_"

"and she wont tell him why?"

"No, it's so weird"

"yeah that is" she agreed thinking about it.

"What do you want for breakfast?"Julia asked her little sister, who shrugged.

"I'm so jealous mom and dad are probably going to eat such good food in Italy and Paris and we're stuck with...cereal" she put a few boxes on the counter. "We haven't had a home cooked meal all week," Julia groaned. "Oh I want dad to make waffles!"

"or muffins" Brooke added. Julia's eyes lit up.

"Or...cinnamon rolls!"

"Let's go out" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah I'll call mike" when Julia was done calling their driver they made there way to the foyer to get their coats.

"I wonder where they are and what they're doing right now" Brooke said searching for her coat in the front closet.

"I don't" Julia said with a grossed out face.

"It's cute they're still so in love, we're really lucky" Brooke said thinking about them. Just then the phone rang.

"Oh it might be Brad!" Julia ran over to it.

"Or Adam!" Brooke said. Julia shook her head knowing it wouldn't be him, even if she wanted it to be him.

"Hello?"

"..." there was no one there.

"Hello?" she waited, the person on the other end had hung up.

"Nobody there?" Brooke asked and Julia shook her head looking at the caller ID.

"Who's Darcy Trewett?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

( AH! Review please. Wow this is not what I planned on at all, think of this as a bonus chapter. I wasn't going to put DS anniversary in at all but I think I owed it to you and it's Valentine's day :) the reason Darcy is calling Dan is not what you think at all, so don't get mad at me. I'll tie up loose ends in the next chapter, this just kind of came from nowhere, I wrote half of it in one day which is not how I work. I want lots of feedback and long reviews lolX) thank you for reading :D

-Faryn Queens. xoxox Happy Valentine's day.


	35. Chocolate covered strawberries

( By popular demand, another bonus!!!Due to a large request I threw in a little more of DS anniversary, because I love all of you. It's pretty damn long too! I can't write short lol There will be chocolate covered strawberries involved obviously :P. Everything in my timeline is all messed up now, so the Hannah chapter got pushed back slightly. That chapter is not sad, It is titled Hannah but it is not that sad so don't be afraid lol, the following one will probably be the saddest i've ever written. I cried when I read it over, so that's saying something!, I wrote the damn thing and I knew what was coming. I love you all, write me a long review and I'll love you forever! might not be my finest work but I wrote it very quickly so be nice lol :D xoxo Enjoy) Oh and it's rated M, just so you know.

**Chocolate Covered Strawberries**

"I'm ready for dessert _are you_?" Serena said suggestively as Dan stood behind her while she opened the door to their suite.

"Dinner was really good but now I need something _sweet_" she ran her long fingers down his side then walked in looking for the strawberries. Dan didn't say anything he just walked over to the window leisurely and closed the curtains. Remembering the book on the table he took it in his hands and began reading as Serena searched for the strawberries.

"I'm just going to...," Serena pointed to the door of the bedroom. "..._be right back_" she closed the door behind her. Dan nodded and sat down with his anniversary present, he was so eager to read the entire thing.

_I don't remember the first or second time I met Dan Humphrey but I do remember the third time I met him. We literally bumped into each other one night, and just like out of a fairytale, he was my Prince Charming, bringing Cinderella; me, her forgotten glass slipper; my cell phone, to the Palace. Instead of waiting to bring it to me at school, he took the initiative to travel from Brooklyn to Manhattan on a whim of chivalry. I had met him twice before, so I've been told. One of the times he saved my life and without thanking him, I called him Dave. _Dan laughed lightly as he read.

_Not wishing to attend a party I lied and told my mother I had plans with this guy,. It wasn't until then that I learned his name was Dan not Dave. When I thanked him for helping with my lie he turned to leave. On a impulse I asked him if he would be picking me up at eight. He must have thought I was crazy but he was there waiting for me promptly at eight. We must have been brought together for a reason because from that day on, I wanted to know Dan and what he was about. _A smile crept up on to his lips, he still couldn't believe she actually sat down and wrote a story just for him.

_We were from different worlds, it was our strength and also our weakness. Our differences kept our relationship new and exciting and still at times our differences would catch up with us, making it seem that we weren't meant to be. Over and over again we were pulled apart, but our love for one another would bring us back together in one way or another. I had never experienced a first kiss like that of the one we shared. It wasn't the innocent peck I was expecting from him. I knew he was less experienced than I, and thought I might hardly feel this kiss. I was wrong to say the least, I'll never forget my first kiss with Dan Humphrey. It was heated, passionate yet soft and romantic, something I had never felt before. How was it possible for him to be that good of a kisser? I didn't know but I didn't care. Dan was for me, and I was for him._

_I was nervous, so nervous it scared me. Why was I having these thoughts?, I had been engaged for an entire year, and now with my wedding in less than twenty four hours I was suddenly feeling nervous. I wanted to put my dress on and twirl around in front of a mirror. Ever since I first put it on, I hadn't wanted to take it off. It was the very first dress I tried on. I wore it for twenty minutes until my mom forced me to take it off and try a few more. But I knew from the second the soft white material draped over my body, that it was the dress I wanted him to see me in. So many things needed to be given attention and at two in the morning, I realized that there was nothing I could do until morning, except worry of course. _

He really wanted to continue reading it but he had a feeling Serena had something else in store for him. Bending down to his suitcase he pulled out a few tall candles and lit them before shutting off all the lights. The room glowed. When Serena opened the door she walked out wearing high heels and hardly anything else. "so pretty" she smiled at the candles, then at Dan who's eyebrows raised at her attire. She smirked as she made her way over to her the strawberries, she knew he was watching her, the outfit she was wearing wasn't something he would normally ignore and she knew this.

"That's cute" Dan commented on her new piece of lingerie, something he'd never seen before. A tiny see through piece with a deep neckline that hugged tightly to her lean body. Serena's body was as taut as it was when she was in highschool, all the years and babies hadn't changed it one bit, in fact with each pregnancy she bounced back like a rubber band. If she had to thank her mother for anything it would be for good genes.

"I got it especially for tonight" she smirked pulling one of the strawberries out of the box. she shook her head and put it back. "Come on" she walked into the bedroom hoping he would follow. Serena laid herself on the soft sheets, the candles from the other room made her eyes glow as she watched Dan approach her. Dan climbed up on to the bed to Serena's please. She rubbed the bed hoping he would place himself right beside her. Dan laid down on his side mirroring exactly how Serena was laying, she had her hand under her chin holding her head up and the box of strawberries in front of her.

Lifting it out of the box again, she held it in between her thumb and fore finger, her plump lips hovered over the decadent fruit for a moment and finally ,when she knew he was looking, she easily slipped her lips over it and took a large, but slow bite. A naughty smile took over her full lips as she chewed what was in her mouth. "So good" she smiled at Dan, who's mouth began to water. She held one up to his mouth but before he could take a bite she pressed it to her own lips, covering them with chocolate.

"This one's melting" she said innocently. Dan's eyes were glued to her mouth he wanted kiss her badly, but he stayed patient as she licked some of the melted chocolate from the top of the strawberry then slowly stuck her thumb in her mouth and removed the chocolate from it.

"_You're tormenting me_" Dan whispered, his mouth mimicked hers as she took another seductive bite. He wanted to be that strawberry. As she enjoyed this one, she made a noise that made Dan shiver, her breasts lifted with the deep breath she took, his eyes fell there before he kissed her shoulder. Dan placed his hand on her waist as his lips made their way up to her neck, where he left soft open mouth kisses on her exposed flesh. When Serena finished chewing she put her hand on the back of his neck and took pleasure in the kisses that made her tingle everywhere.

"Mmm" her neck vibrated on his lips. Dan took one of the strawberries out of the box and touched it to Serena's face, the heat of her body melted it instantly and he drew a line of chocolate from her lips all the way down to her neck. Serena breathed heavily as his tongue licked and sucked on her neck getting every last speck of chocolate off her hot body. Their legs intertwined, Serena had a grip of one of his between her thighs as they faced eachother Dan made his way to her lips. With his hand still on her waist he pulled himself closer to her after removing the box of Strawberries that was the only barrier between them.

"They were really good, thank you" she smiled.

"Your welcome" he smiled at her face that he could see just by the light of the candles.

She looked at Dan and bit her lip."Remember the Hampton Jitney?" Serena smiled thinking about how Dan wrote nearly an entire chapter in 10-08-05 about that little encounter and how that was probably the one single reason why Brooke and Julia were not allowed to read it under any circumstances.

"Yeah...What about it?" he asked still looking at her with lust in his eyes.

"_It was hot_" she put a hand on his face, the candle light traced his beautiful bone structure and Serena put a hand where he looked hollow. "You...," she swallowed realizing even just the memory of it, was turning her on. "You didn't even ask what I wanted you to do, you just knew" she looked at him with the same lust he looked at her with. "You lifted me up on to the sink, and..." she bit her lip, he knew what he did, she didn't have to remind him. Her hand ran around his jaw before she savoured a long tender kiss with him.

"I remember your little jean shorts..." he recalled when their kiss subsided. His hand ran up her leg and rested on her smooth thigh. Their lips captured eachothers in a heated kiss, Dan smiled she tasted like sweet champagne and strawberries. His hands continued to rub up and down her long legs until they reached the stiletto heel of her louboutins. "These need to come off" he lifted them slowly and threw both to the floor with a clunk.

Dan pulled her on top of him now that she didn't haveweapons on her feet. Serena sighed loudly as Dan lifted her silky nightie and kissed her stomach as he pulled it off. Pushing her down on to the bed he held her hands aboveher head and kissed the top of her breasts that were exposed just above her lacy bra, Serena closed her eyes hoping he would just rip it off her. Sitting up she pushed his sport jacket off and dropped it off the side of the bed, she groaned when she saw he was wearing suspenders.

"What are you six?" she giggled before slipping her fingers underneath them and pulling them down over his shoulders harshly. Dan stared at Serena as she giggled.

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"What are you four?" he made fun of her cute laugh.

"Shut up" she joked before kissing him deeply, Dan smiled under her lips.

Serena's tongue encircled his before she grabbed a fist full of his dress shirt."Off!" she demanded. Dan sat and took his shirt off, Serena smiled up at him like he was a piece of meat. Her hands roamed over his broad shoulders, her nails scratched down his back lightly feeling every muscle he had when he laid back down on top of her. She ran her hands over his biceps and smiled to herself before she lowered her hands to his belt.

"You first" he growled digging his thumbs into the sides of her panties. Serena laid back down as he removed them, dropping them harshly to the floor. Dan kissed her belly button and worked his way down to her inner thigh, Serena moaned. She could feel his fingers run around her legs getting closer and closer to core but he didn't dare touch her there.

"Don't tease me, I hate it" Serena whined breathing heavily.

"You always tease _me_" he breathed still kissing her legs.

"Well it's okay when I do it" she smiled, making Dan laugh a little.

"Dan don't!" she begged for him to stop teasing her. He moved himself up to her until he was face to face with her.

"Don't what?" he asked with his arms on either side of her holding himself up. Serena looked away from him shyly, she glanced at the veins in his arms and ran her fingers along them.

"_What do you want me to do baby_?" he asked innocently even though he knew what she wanted him to do.

Serena put her hands in his front pockets. "_I don't know_" she said shyly, her hands now moving to the suspenders that hung down from his pants.

"I'll do anything you want you just have to _tell me exactly_..._what you want me to do_" he nuzzled her neck, his nose running along her collarbone and neck smelling her sweet perfume, her gorgeous, shiny, blonde hair smelled like peaches.

"You know" she smiled a little embarrassed.

"No, I don't know" he kissed her neck and pretended he didn't have a clue that she wanted him to go down on her. Dan laughed that she still acted embarrassed by this. They'd been married sixteen years to this day. "_Tell me_" he breathed before biting her ear.

"_Okay what if I do this?"_ he moved himself back down where he was and slowly slid a finger into her moist opening. He watched her face and her face only as he moved it in and out slowly.

"_Yeah_" she breathed into her pillow.

"_Yeah?, what if I do this_" he positioned his head between her legs and removed his finger putting his tongue there instead.

"_Yeah do that_" Serena moaned with her hand running through his hair. Dan could feel like body tighten, her hips buckle. All his licks and kisses made her breath his name.

"_Oh Daann_" When he slowly sucked on her clit she sounded like she was in pain, Dan could tell by the fact her hands were still pushing on his head that she was definitely not in pain.

"Oh...oh" she bit her lip and put her hands in her own hair. She sounded like she was out of breath as Dan continued to drive her insane.

"Okay...okay...stop" she couldn't take it anymore. One more touch and she would have come.

"_Why?"_ he asked sadly, he was really enjoying himself, the wetter she got the harder he became.

"Because it's your turn" she gave him a naughty smile as she sat up and undid his pants. Dan sat there with his hands up in the air letting her do all the work. When his belt was opened she pushed forcefully on his chest so he was laying down. Serena put her chin on his stomach as she pulled his pants off.

"_You must really like me_" Serena licked her lips seductively as she took hold of his rock hard cock in her hand.

"love" he said with a smile. "Ooh" he expelled some air with a husky breath as she took him in her mouth, it was so warm, her lips just as plump and soft as they were when she was eating the strawberries. When Serena got down to this business she was focused. Her hand and mouth finding the perfect rhythm. Her tongue made circles all over him making take a deep shaky breath which Serena, even though her mouth was full, smirked at. She alternated from being quick and firm, to being soft and gentle. Her eyes always checked on him every once in awhile to make sure he was enjoying himself, Dan wasn't known for noises like she was, she could only tell by his face, if his eyes seemed to be glazed over or if he closed them. Her shiny blonde hair fell into her face as she kept her rhythmgoing. Almost immediately Dan's hand pushed it over her shoulder so he could watch.

"Okay stop...you have stop" he closed his eyes.

"Why?" she said sadly leaning over him.

"because I'd rather do this" he pushed her down so she was laying on her back.

"me too" she smiled as he slid himself inside her gently.

"Oh god" she put her hand on her forehead instantly.

"_That feels nice_" Dan commented as he slowly moved in and out. Hovering on top of her he steadied himself on his hands like he was doing push ups.

"Oh" was all Serena was capable of. Her hands ran all over his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist only trying to feel more of him . Dan grabbed a firm hold of her waist and moved faster making Serena mumble things that he didn't quite hear or understand. Serena buried her head into the crook of his neck and whimpered with pleasure.

"Oh Dan....oh I'm coming" she took a tight hold of his neck.

"Already?" Dan laughed. He would rather them orgasm in unison but he was relieved she went before him.

"Mhmmmmmmm" she cried. With that said he grabbed a hold of her waist and pushed himself further inside her, he held her close to him, his lips on her forehead. He could feel her walls tighten around him. With every orgasm she always felt more in love with him. He could make her have this amazing feeling that she had never experienced with any other man. Even their very first time, she had one, it wasn't something she fully understood at the time. She had told her girlfriends and Blair that she'd had an orgasm before, she thought she did, but it wasn't until Christmas eve 2007 that she really understood the saying **"If you have one, you'll know"**during it she must have made a funny face or maybe she was thinking out loud and said "what just happened?" but he looked at her upset like he did something wrong, she promised him he did everything right, and that she would like to do it again as soon as he was up to it. They must have done it three times that night, Serena had never felt upset on Christmas morning until then, they had to part ways so their families wouldn't wonder where they were.

When Serena opened her eyes she saw that he was watching her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked attentively.

"You know" he mocked her and pretended he was shy. Serena laughed at him pretending to blush.

"Oh you're getting it" she climbed on top of him, with a little help from Dan.

"Okgo" Dan gave her the go ahead to get moving. Serena laughed. Dan put his hands on her hips as she made a circular motion. His hands went to her breasts.

Serena orgasmed again. "Oh jeeze" she rubbed her forehead. "Thank god you're all mine" she breathed laying herself down on him, feeling her heart pound in her chest and the most amazing sensation hitting her in waves of pleasure.

"You're all mine" he said kissing her cheek as she sat back up.

"I am...Always" she smiled and lowered herself to kiss him. Dan finished less than a minute after Serena started up again, she was going fast and hard and he couldn't stop himself if he tried. They cuddled together in the messy sheets. Serena leaned into Dan and kissed him over and over again.

"I cannot believe we've married this long" Dan pulled Serena into him and kissed her forehead.

"I know!, I still remember everything about our wedding...including your dad's speech" she giggled.

"Hey, Happy Anniversary" he said again for the hundredth time.

"Happy Anniversary...I love you Dan Humphrey" she smiled sweetly.

"I love you too babe"

XOXOXOX

**FLASHBACK**

Now for the first time as man and wife, Dan and Serena!" everyone cheered as they walked in.

As the dinner plates were taken away people started getting up to give speeches. Rufus of course couldn't wait to get up there in front of everyone. The noise in the room dialled down to a low hum as people listened to Rufus' speech.

"I'm Dan's dad so naturally I know some embarrassing things about him," he started, Dan shook his head and took a sip of his champagne making everyone laugh.

"When he was sixteen I thought I'd be able to embarrass him on his wedding day by teasing him about Serena Van der Woodsen" the room laughed lightly.

"I guess I can't now" he said upset, low laughter emerged again. "I wrote this speech in my head when he was sixteen and didn't prepare a new speech so..." Rufus pulled a paper out of his pocket. "...this is how it would have gone...if I was a little more intoxicated and if...," he pointed at Serena, "If she wasn't the woman sitting there. Everyone laughed as Rufus staggered a little pretending he was drunk.

"Dan congratulations, I guess you've settled" he looked in Serena's direction she made a shocked face then threw her head back and laughed heartily. "and I'll explain why he settled, let me just..." he grabbed his glass of champagne and took a large gulp.

"When my son was sixteen, he was in love with a girl named Serena Van der Woodsen, he met the girl once and that was it, he told me he was going to make her his...Okay, he didn't tell me that...I read it in his journal" Everyone laughed again except Dan who looked just a little bit embarrassed, but he knew it was coming, Rufus did start his speech saying he was going to embarrass him. "Jenny can vouch for me, Dan was head over heels in love with this girl from the day he met her" Jenny put his champagne glass in the air supporting her dad. "So in love with her!" Jenny yelled to her dad and Rufus nodded.

"I didn't have the heart to sit him down and say 'Son, you have to talk to girls if you want them to date you' " Dan took a deep breath and chuckled wondering where this was going. "He was so in love with her but petrified to go near her" Rufus explained with his hands out amusing everyone. "He wrote a novel about this girl, a novel! One day Dan brought Serena to one of my gigs, and I was completely surprised, i couldn't believe he worked up the courage to ask her out...I found out later on she actually asked him out" Rufus shook his head and everyone laughed again. "So anyway, I met her,...I met Serena van der Woodsen and she was a very good looking girl...she was _something" _Serena almost blushed. "I recall telling him later that night something on the lines of 'Dan, that girl is _gorgeous_'," he smiled at Serena who was smiling bashfully. Dan took a hold of her hand under the table.

" I'd say Serena was too good looking for my son...no offense" he looked at Dan who laughed and nodded in agreement. Serena squeezed Dan's hand under the table.

Rufus looked straight at Serena now "Don't get me wrong, you're pretty Winona, just not _Serena Van der Woodsen_ pretty...no offense" everyone laughed again.

"_Winona_?" Serena mouthed out to Dan and giggled. Dan shrugged, his dad really was a crazy man. Rufus took a deep breath, put his written speech down and looked at the guests.

"and that's what i would have said if Dan had settled..._but Dan didn't settle_" Rufus wasn't pretending he was drunk anymore, everyone stopped laughing. "Now, not every guy gets his dream girl, but my son did, he wouldn't settle for anything less than the very best. He got Serena, and I want to congratulate him and wish them both a wonderful life together"

"So, To Dan and Serena" he lifted his glass, everyone cheered and clapped.

"Dan, i didn't think you had it in you" Dan stood and gave Rufus a big hug and Jenny took a picture. Blair got up from her seat and took the mic from Rufus.

"I thought I was going to be the comic relief, thanks alot Rufus" Blair said when she got up there with a laugh.

"Serena and I have been best-friends since kindergarten so I like to think I know her better than anyone. I bet Dan doesn't know what her favourite crayon colour is...," she paused for a second and answered. "Macaroni and cheese, it's a yellow" she looked at Dan. "Take that Dan" soft giggles emerged from the guests.

"I'll admit it, in the beginning I didn't like Dan," she continued. "I do now...but at the time I thought my friend could do better...he was lonely boy Dan Humphrey, a nickname that he's had a hard time ditching" Dan nodded. "and the constant drama that surrounded their relationship was more reason for me to dislike him"

"For some of you who aren't familiar with Dan and Serena's complicated relationship I'll elaborate, they broke up three times in highschool and once in University, but each time found themselves back together again. Serena dated a few guys in between getting back together with Dan. After Gabriel, after Aaron, after Sean, and some guy with a neck tattoo..." she trailed off blanking on the name. "anyway after all these guys I realized something... I liked them all less than Dan Humphrey." everyone laughed. "it was relief when Dan was back in her life from the first time to the fifth time" Blair smiled at Serena.

"and even though I hate it, I'll admit Dan makes Serena laugh harder than I do...he makes her smile more than I do, in fact I've never seen my friend smile so much her entire life...but I still like to think i know her better..." she took a breath and continued. "I know all Serena's favourite songs, her favourite designers, her type of man. As a young girl of about eight years old, Serena's perfect man was prince charming on a white horse, he'd always stand up and do anything for his princess, Serena said he would break spells with his kisses...I know she was a silly girl" people laughed a little bit. "I wont be cliche and say things like the world is your oyster or two hearts have become one,...yeah Eric that's lame" she joked and he pretended to rip up his speech. "but i'll say this" she took a breath and looked down at her paper.

"although Dan isn't a Prince and doesn't own a white horse, he's charming," she smiled. "he always stands up for my bestfriend, and he'd do anything for Serena, even breaking spells with his kisses...if he had to" Serena smiled at Blair. "Dan's all the Prince Charming Serena needs and I'm so glad she found him"

"Serena, I love you so much and I'm so happy you found you're Prince Charming even if he's just lonely boy, Dan Humphrey" she smiled at them meaning it in the best way possible.

"Oh B!" Serena hugged Blair. Dan stood up and waited until Serena was done hugging her.

"Thanks Waldorf" Dan hugged her.

Serena threw her bouquet and Blair caught it, she went straight to Chuck and threatened him to catch the garter. Which was a huge ordeal. Serena forgot to put one on and the wedding party including Grace and Chuck scrambled to find one. This minor set back was the only thing that went wrong on their wedding day. Everything else was perfect. Once a garter was found Serena quickly sat on a chair and pushed it up over her foot and on to her thigh.

"Who invented this tradition?" Dan asked Nate and Chuck. Dan could hear Serena giggling as Dan questioned the guys about using his teeth.

"You think this is funny?..." he asked. Serena nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Very funny" she laughed.

Jenny got some hilarious photos of Serena making a shocked face as Dan searched for it. Chuck caught it.

The rest of the night was taken over with feeding eachother cake, Serena made Dan promise her he wouldn't push any in her face but he lied. "Oops" he pretended he did it by accident. Serena threw a hunk of cake at him and Dan spent most of the night shaking crumbs out of his suit. Drinking champagne and dancing.

"_Why you cryin'_?" Dan asked in a whisper, his forehead touched hers as they turned in circles.

"I don't know" she sniffled and closed her eyes."I guess I feel like it's almost over" she smiled.

"Serena it just started" he looked confused, he made a goofy face that made her laugh through her closed her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder as she followed his lead.

"Aw" Blair frowned seeing a single drop of water roll down Serena's face. Dan kept his hands on her waist and was whispering things in her ear.

"They look like they're at an eighth grade dance" Rufus laughed seeing that Serena was clutching on to him as if he was leaving for a long time and Dan pretty much did all the moving.

"No, it's sweet' Allison smiled lightly.

"Stop crying!" Dan pulled away from her with a laugh and wiped away her tears away _again_.

'I can't" she wiped her eyes.

"why?" Dan tilted his head, you should be happy" he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I am, I am" she nodded. "I just...I don't know, I thought..." she took a second to think about what she wanted to say.

"I thought after we were married i'd feel a relief"

"a relief?" he looked confused.

"yeah, like I thought I'd feel like there was no way we could break up again, and now...," she lost her train of thought and glanced at her mom who was sitting alone and her dad who was sitting at a table at the very back drinking and talking to guests. "Your parents we're married and so were mine...._and now look at them_"her lip twitched as she glanced over at Rufus and Allison who sat at a table not saying a word to each other.

"No, that's not us though" he rubbed her back as they danced. "we're going to be with eachother forever and ever" he kissed her cheek.

"What if you...decide you want something else?" she looked up at him. Dan's eyes widened.

"what?" Dan laughed. "_Serena I don't think you have any idea at all what you do to me, You have no idea how you effect me at all, I think you're just tired_" he whispered while still turning her around. "_I'm never going to leave you...I promise. Do you promise not to leave me?"_ he continued to speak quietly into her ear.

"I promise" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I can't imagine life without you, you know that right?" Serena nodded and smiled slightly before putting her head back on his shoulder.

"I can't imagine it without you either" tears emerged again she tried to hide it. Dan frowned, he pulled himself away from her cupping her face in his hand.

'"You have to stop...I hate when you cry more than anything in the entire world, _so stop crying_" she giggled a little making him smile slightly. "You're so tired" he laughed.

"I got two hours of sleep" she informed him.

"Why?" he asked shocked.

"I was so nervous" she laughed.

"About what?...did you have cold feet?" he laughed, his eyes widening thinking she actually considered not showing up.

"No...I thought you might" Dan shook his head.

"No way, I was stoked"

XOXOXOXOXOX

_**Present**_

When they stepped back into JFK airport Dan was wearing a power suit, he had to go straight to a meeting and Serena was wearing high heels and a long trench coat. They walked quickly, Serena's heels clanking loudly on the floor. Everyone stopped and looked at them especially when they put their sunglasses on and slipped into the limo that was waiting for them.

"So..." Dan groaned glancing over at Serena who had moved herself as far away from him as possible.

"I'm not talking to you" Serena said angrily looking out the window.

(Review and let me know, Thanks for reading. I literally wrote immediately after all the feedback saying that it should be continued. So i hope you liked it I tried my best lol)

-Faryn xoxoxox


	36. Our Ballerinas

(There won't be a need for tissues just yet. Since I wrote another bonus chapter my timeline was altered. So here you go it's really really long but...Enjoy)

**Our Ballerinas**

_**Present**_

"So you're not going to talk to me the entire drive home?" he asked. Serena fidgetted in her seat trying to ignore him.

"You're going to ignore me for an entire hour?" he asked. "i'm going to be so bored if you don't talk to me" he tried to get her to speak.

"...maybe you could call the office I'm sure they are dying to talk to you" she huffed, her gaze still at the cars outside the tinted glass window.

"Oh, so you are going to talk?" he smirked slightly. "I knew you wouldn't be able to go an entire hour" he laughed a little.

"Serena...," he nudged her but she was stubborn. "Serena come on" he put his hand on her knee, she immediately brushed it off and looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me!? you need to tell me these things" she said sternly, her mind wandering to Brooke.

"I knew how you'd react,...I knew you wouldn't want to leave home if I told you. If I told you, you wouldn't have gone to Europe" he explained.

"Your damn right I wouldn't have gone, god Dan..." she turned back to her window clearly upset with him. Serena answered Dan's cellphone that morning, it was the Ostroff centre asking if Brooke had any episodes since the twelfth, Serena was shocked and told Dan she wanted to go home.

"Serena she's fine!, she doesn't need you to tuck her in and make sure she's taking her vitamins, she's going to purge whenever she wants and just because you're home doesn't mean she's not going to do it" he explained. Serena ignored him.

"don't say that word" she swallowed hard and crossed her legs.

"we can't revolve our lives around what she does at every second of the day." her head turned back to him.

"she's sick!, this isn't a phase and this isn't something I'm going to take lightly...people die from this!" she yelled.

"I know that!,' he yelled back, he closed the window that divided them from the driver so he wouldn't be distracted with their bickering. "This shouldn't be something that consumes your life" Serena's eyes glanced back up at him, she wanted to cry.

"How did I let this happen to her?" she asked even though she knew he didn't have the answer. "I...I just feel like the worst mother ever, she probably needs me and what do I do?...I go to Europe" she said sadly. "_I'm just like my mother_" she closed her eyes.

"That is not true and you know it." Dan leaned over to her. "Serena you are an amazing mom, this has just gotten bigger than both of us...we can take her to the centre on the weekend" he hated to say it, but it was true, Brooke wasn't going to get any better without going to the Ostroff Centre.

"Really?" Serena looked surprised that he had changed his mind.

"Yeah, we'll take her on the weekend and then she can stay after the holidays" he explained. When the limo pulled up to Bass Industries, Dan gathered his briefcase and laptop.

"Hey," Dan took hold of Serena's hand before he opened the door. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but at the same time I'm glad. How long has it been since we just went on vacation together alone?...I had a great time" he smiled.

"Me too" she smiled at him.

"She's going to be fine, I promise" he leaned over and kissed her goodbye.

"See you at home"

"Yeah" she smiled lightly.

**Flashback**

Dan woke up to find Brooke's foot digging into his side. She was still sleeping in their bed at this point. As Dan moved her foot gently to the side with a wince, Brooke's lips moved and her eyelids fluttered before she woke up.

"_Hi daddy_" she smiled with her tired eyes.

"_Hi Sassy_" he whispered, being sure not to wake Serena who was sound asleep on the other side of Brooke. The little four year old moved herself so her chin was resting on pillow as she watched her mom sleep. Dan quickly tapped on Brooke's arm. "_Don't wake her up, come on_" Dan whispered before they went to get Julia so they could make Serena breakfast.

"What are we gunna make her?" Julia asked as he walked down the stairs with both of them.

"Maybe some pancakes?" he asked if that was a good idea.

"Yeah pancakes!" Julia approved sitting herself on a stool so she could watch her dad cook. Dan yawned as he pulled out some pans. The house was still so new that he wasn't exactly sure where everything was, he opened drawers and drawers trying to find a spatula. When he finally found one he noticed Brooke head towards the foyer.

"Where are you going?....Brookie?" she didn't answer him and he looked back at Julia. "She better not wake Mommy up"

"Why not? it's..." Julia counted the ticks on the clock. "Nine fifteen?" she looked at him to make sure that was right.

"Good job" he smiled, she was so smart it was scary.

"She should be up now Daddy" she nodded.

"No Mommy's tired. It's hard work growing a baby, we'll bring her breakfast in bed" he said as he took a tiny glass bowl out of a cupboard and filled it with some chocolate chips for her, just like his dad did for him when he was younger.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hi Mummy" Brooke smiled at Serena as she slept.

"umm, hi" she sat up slowly, pushing the blonde strands out of her face.

"Daddy is umm, making you pankegs" she crawled on her hands and knees and got under the blankets.

"He's making me what?" Serena asked wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Pankegs" Brooke smiled.

"Oh Pancakes...Pan-cakes" Serena tried to get her to pronounce it properly.

"Umm yepp" Brooke said making Serena giggle. Serena followed her down the stairs. "Slow down" Serena said as Brooke ran.

"She woke up mommy" Julia said with a little sigh to her dad. Dan heard a thud and stopped doing what he was doing when he heard crying. He waited it out for a few seconds thinking she might stop.

"What hurts?" Serena scooped her up, but she didn't say anything she just cried.

"You need daddy?" Brooke nodded on Serena's shoulder as she brought her in the kitchen to Dan. He put down his spatula and took Brooke from Serena.

"She was running down the stairs and slipped on the floor" Serena explained.

"Daddy I hurted my knee" she cried as she clung to him.

"Well you can't run down the stairs babe, our floors are too slippery" he sat her up on the counter and Serena took a seat next to Julia stealing a chocolate chip from the little glass bowl Dan filled for her. He rolled up Brooke's pink pj pants to see her perfectly healthy looking knee. "Oh my goodness...we're gunna have to cut it off" his eyes widened.

"Cut if off?" Brooke looked up at him concerned. Dan went to the cupboard and Brooke put her hands on her face and dragged her tears down to her chin dramatically. "It hurts soooo Bahhhd" she looked at her knee helplessly as Dan put a little mermaid bandaid on it. There was not a mark on her but he knew this was the only thing that made her feel better.

"one kiss oughta do it" Dan placed a quick kiss on her knee and everything was perfect in her world.

"You're suppose to stay in bed" Dan turned his attention to Serena who smiled as he bent down and kissed her.

"I hate bedrest," she commented. "How long do we have before breakfast?" she asked.

"Ten minutes" Dan answered instantly as he went back over to flip another pancake.

"Okay let's go get ready for dance" Serena took hold of Brooke and Julia's hands and brought them up the stairs.

**Present**

Walking in he could hear giggles coming from deep inside the large home.

"Kylie don't be silly you're still my friend" Julia explained to her.

"I just thought that after everything with my brother..." Julia cut her off just like her mother was known for.

"...Honestly I'm fine, I like you and you're my friend okay?"

"Ugh Cosmo?" Dan said distastefully as he walked into the family room to find Julia, Tara and a new girl lying on some couches in their pjs reading the latest issue of Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Hi Daddy" Julia strained her neck over the arm rest to see him.

"Hi baby" He walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Does your mom know you're reading that trash?"

"It's hers" Julia giggled.

"Ah"

"and I literally have hers" Tara held up an old copy with Serena on the cover from just after they got married.

"No kidding" he smiled. Tara's head went down and read aloud. "I love my husband most when he...a) Cooks b) writes me sweet love letters c) speaks in a sexy voice d) treats me like a princess, guess which one Serena circled" Dan thought for a moment

"cooks?" he asked.

"She circled them all and wrote _I love him all the time_ at the bottom" Tara said.

"Oh" he smiled slightly.

"Dad this is Kylie" Julia continued to lay down and just pointed at her.

"Nice to meet you" Dan shook her hand.

"Dad, Nate drove Tara over here like four hours ago, why are you just getting home now?" she asked sitting up. Dan groaned a little.

"Well i didn't have a very good day at the office" he admitted. It had been a long day, he really needed to talk to Serena about what happened. Julia held out the small tub of ice cream and spoon that was sitting on the table beside her head.

"No thanks" he smiled for the gesture.

"Where's your sister?" he asked.

"Bed" she answered sadly. 'Her and mom had a fight, she won't even talk to me"

"Great" he sighed, another thing to talk to her about. "do you know what it was about?"

"I think Brooke...," she stopped for a second. "and mom heard her" she kind of whispered so her friends didn't hear. Dan took a deep breath.

"Okay have a good night" he hugged Julia who's arms were out. "don't believe everything you read in those" he pointed at the magazine, the girls giggled.

Dan removed his coat as he walked up the large winding staircase. He poked his head in their bedroom but didn't see her, she wasn't in bed. He threw his coat on the bed and slowly opened the en-suite door, he knocked a little on it to be sure not to frighten her, she wasn't in there. Confused he opened the door to the walk in closet. "Serena?" he called stepping inside, he walked a little further in and realized she wasn't in there either.

Walking out of their bedroom he started down the hall opening Julia's room to find all her lights on, her MAC computer on with her IM chiming every couple of seconds and her tv still playing a movie that her and Tara probably began their night with before going downstairs to get icecream and guitar hero, It was still Serena's favourite game, Julia was better than her at this point and Serena refused to play with her claiming she was a cheater and that she never counted style points. He shut off the tv and turned off her lights before going into Brooke's room. It was pink and fit for a princess, the bed had drapes that she closed every night. She seemed to be sound asleep, he could only see her silhouette through the sheer drapes.

"Daddy?" he sighed. upset he woke her.

"Yeah honey?" he walked over to her bed.

"Are you taking me to the Ostroff centre?" she said as he sat down. Dan tilted his head at her and noticed she was crying.

"_we don't know how to help you_" he put his hand on her face.

"I _don't want to go there_" she cried.

Dan lowered his head and put his lips on her forehead. "_we don't want anything bad to happen to you...we wanna keep you_" he whispered. Brooke seemed to calm herself down as he spoke. Something Serena was positive he had been able to do since she was born.

"How long do I have to go for?" she asked as he pulled away.

"I'm not sure" he said honestly. "you're not going to go until after Christmas though okay?" Brooke nodded relieved.

"But that means you have to eat Christmas dinner...you have to eat my amazing pie, or at least try a little since it's so good" he smiled.

"Okay" her eyes were glossy.

"That was suppose to be a joke" he said with a little smile at her sad face. "I heard about your fight"

"_I threw up earlier and Mom yelled at me and locked the door of my bathroom_" she explained. Dan rolled his eyes a little upset that Serena did that. "she said having my own bathroom is a privilage" she wiped her eyes.

"Okay you get some sleep, I'm going to talk to her" he kissed her one last time and walked out. He had enough to discuss with Serena.

He opened a couple guest room doors but Serena was no where to be found. As he approached his bedroom he realized he forgot to check one room. It was pink, a large painting of ballerinas on the wall, an original Allison Humphrey. Serena was curled up on a large comfy chair, it rocked back and fourth slightly.

"_What are you doing in here?" _Dan whispered. Serena looked up a little startled. It was strange for her to be in there, even when Holly was playing in there she had a hard time going in.

"_I don't know_" she smiled a little through her tired eyes. Dan couldn't bring himself to confront her like this, she was so peaceful. On the wall beside her there was a bookshelf that covered the entire wall. Dan smiled at Cedric who was stuffed into the corner.

"Holly loves him" she commented.

"Brooke used to" he reminded her, she nodded remebering.

"Yeah along with Mr. pig and that...stupid duck" Serena pointed at one of Brooke's favourite childhood toys. Dan laughed heartily as he stood in front of the plastic duck named Duck. Duck wasn't a toy, he wasn't even a stuffed animal, he was a plastic lawn ornament. Memories flooded in of Brooke when she was just four years old. Duck wasn't cuddly or even attractive but Brooke loved him from the first moment she set eyes on him.

"He was a dollar ninety nine" Dan said making Serena giggle a little. Mr. Pig was quite expensive, Serena's dad brought him from England when she was born, he was soft and easily the cutest stuffy she had but there was something about the duck that she loved. "she got the duck for a replacement for the Pig remember?"

"_Oh yeah, she gave him to Hannah_" Serena closed her eyes as she continued to rock back and forth gently.

"...what do you say we get a puppy?" Dan asked.

"...a...a real puppy?" she opened her eyes.

"yeah"

"...really?"

"yeah for christmas. Like a little chihuahua or yorkie?"

"no they like big dogs" Serena reminded him, she looked exhausted.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting down.

"This room...is such a waste" she almost smiled.

"Well it wont be" he said kissing her cheek. Serena seemed to wince at the contact.

"Can you get the tree out tomorrow?, i want to start putting up decorations, I'm behind" she changed the subject.

"Yeah" he nodded. "Let's go to bed" Dan said. Serena stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Serena...are you..." she staggered a little. "have you been drinking?"

"no" she said as she opened the door to their bedroom and got up on the bed.

XOXOXOX

A few hours later Dan woke up with Brooke shaking him. "_What?..._what?" he looked at her, his eyes squinting.

"...I can't sleep I feel sick"

"You think you might....?"

"Yeah and I really don't want to' she started to cry.

"Okay, okay" he got out of bed. "Go back to bed and I'll bring you something"

Dan yawned as he walked into the dark kitchen, He opened a few cabinets looking specifically for ginger ale and gravol. He found neither, but what he did find was a little disapointing, in the recycling there was an empty bottle of Patron. Why did they have Patron? He decided to ignore it and went back up the stairs, Serena had some gravol in her travel bag he was sure of it.

When he opened the bag he was content that he was right, there was some gravol, he was about to grab the box and go back to Brooke when he noticed a white bag, a prescription bag dated on their anniversary just a week ago. Dan was curious as to what Serena was taking, he didn't think she was sick. He slowly and quietly opened the bag being sure not to wake Serena. The writing on the label didn't make sense to him, he opened the box and pulled the tray out wondering if they were allergy pills. When he saw that the pills were pink and tiny he recognized them instantly, the little pills that Serena took every night before bed religiously about a year after Hannah. She never skipped a day, if she forgot them, it was a huge ordeal, he thought these pills had been put in the past for the time being, he looked down at the small plastic and tin tray that was missing exactly eight pills, she even took one that night. Dan stormed out of the bedroom with the gravol not caring that he could wake up Serena. Brooke sat up when Dan walked in. Dan didn't say anything to her he just walked over to her bathroom door and threw his shoulder at it about three times until it opened. Brooke flinched with each push.

"There you go" he said calmly handing her the pill. Brooke was relieved but confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" Serena appeared in Brooke's door frame.

"Goodnight, I love you" Dan kissed Brooke and walked past Serena.

"Dan!...' Serena followed him. "You probably woke up the entire house!" she scolded him.

"Do you enjoy this?...is this a game to you?" he asked her, his eyes moved around with rage.

"What are you talking about?" she sat back down on to their bed and Dan closed the doors.

"These?..." Dan held the bag up to her, Serena's face fell. "The bottle of Patron in the recycling..._Monica_" Serena's mouth opened but she didn't say anything before Dan did.

"I walked into the office to find her crying today...you know why she was crying?...of course you do... because you fired her" Dan shook his head.

"she was just suppose to move..._to another floor_" Serena said sadly.

"well guess what? they didn't have another place for her so she was told to pack her things and leave. I don't know why I didn't clue in to that...I've never had an assistant for longer than five months...Monica lasted less than a month." Serena started to cry. "I know you don't trust me...you've never trusted me"

"Oh and I got a phonecall from the people at Ralph Lauren saying they saw Julia in the J. Humphrey Designs show last week...,all you ever do is lie to me"

"Oh like you don't lie to me" she said angrily. "Like about Brooke"

"You're grasping at straws Serena. I didn't tell you about Brooke because I was protecting you from that, I knew you'd overreact"

"and Darcy...I know you're talking to her" Dan froze in his place.

"I'm writing her a letter of recomendation Serena" he said stoically. "I feel it's the least I can do after she was fired with no warning or severence"

"Anything for her" Serena said under her breath.

"_I've done everything for you_...I do everything for you!, and what do you do? you use Brooke as an excuse to not have another baby and lie to me"

"I'm not using her as an excuse!" Serena yelled.

"then what? what's your excuse?"

"..._I'm scared_" Serena burst into tears.

"...why didn't you tell me that?" he asked quietly.

"Oh come on....you wouldn't have understood" she wiped her eyes.

"...why would you say that? of course I would. Serena, those were the worst days of my life too. I would never make you go through any of that ever again" he sat down on the bed with her.

"I'm sorry" she apologized and he hugged her.

**Flashback**

Family breakfasts were for Sundays, on weekdays Dan started work too early for them to sit together as a family, on Saturdays they had brunch at the palace a tradition they started early on with the Basses. But on Sundays, Serena and Dan cooked and ate together, Sundays were for family.

A smile came over Serena's face. "Oh, Oh, Oh" she said excitedly putting her glass of Orange juice down, then quickly grabbed Julia and Brooke's hands placing them on her tummy. They were sitting beside her with tutus on, they had ballet right after breakfast. Serena then looked at both of them with a shocked, thrilled look on her face.

"Dan!" she called motioning for him to come over, he was making more pancakes in the kitchen.

"WHOA!" Julia said excitedly feeling the baby rumble and kick.

"She's punching me" Serena laughed. Brooke who was wearing a pink tutu giggled then went right back to her pancakes being more interested with them.

"Hi baby!" Julia patted Serena's belly and listened for a moment before going back to her breakfast. Dan walked over and laid his hand down on her just missing out on the rumble. "I always miss it" he sighed walking back to his chair and sitting.

"MMM" Brooke smiled licking syrup off her fingers, the tight, neat ballerina bun of golden locks moving side to side at the top of her head. Dan put some more pancakes on her plate and smiled at her. Brooke was entertaining to watch, she was sitting on her knees, pink tool from her cute little tutu everywhere.

"Mummy did I kick you when I was in your belly?" Julia asked Serena, her tutu was black and her hair was in a long blonde pontail, Serena had never taken her for a haircut only trims.

"You didn't kick this much" Serena told Julia.

"You were always sleeping...or hiccuping" Dan said as he sat down. He remembering listening to Serena's belly for the first time and being completley amazed.

"Daddy where do babies come from?" Julia asked with both elbows on the table holding up her chin, her fork resting in her outstretched hand. Dan put his coffee mug down shocked that she actually just asked that. He looked at Serena who's smirk was getting wider and wider by the second, happy that she didn't have to answer. It was just like Julia to ask Dan everything, she assumed he had all the answers in the world, Serena knew that was why she was so smart, he never babied her, if she had a question he answered, this question was a little tougher then the usual easy questions such as "How old is nana CeCe?, why do you always wear suits?, why's blood red?, why do I have to go to bed at eight?, why can't we have a puppy?, how do you spell Bass Industries?", "what's an investment?, he even told her what an investment was, it was funny because unlike Brooke who would get up and walk away being bored, Julia listened to every word as he explained what investments were. These were the easy questions, "Do you think mommy's pretty?", "what does Private school mean?"

Some of the questions were tougher all though he always did his best in answering her. "What kind of animal is Grover?", "Why do Auntie Blair and Uncle Chuck yell so much?", "Why do I go to private school and Tara doesn't?, Even "How come you kiss mommy on her neck?" was easier than this.

"Why..." he cleared his throat. "Why do you want to know that?" Julia kept chewing and shrugged.

"Well?" Serena said looking intrigued at how he was going to explain. Dan's eyes narrowed on her he then turned to Julia.

"…the stork" he said earning an eye roll from Serena.

"Stork?, what's the stork?" Julia asked.

"It's…like big bird" he said before going back to his pancakes.

"Dan!" Serena scolded him with a little laugh.

"I lub big bird!" Brooke said quickly, now licking the palms of her little hands, her blonde bun just starting to fall out, Serena would have to do it again before dance class.

"Babies aren't brought by the stork Jules" she said.

"By all means, you tell her then" he continued eating his breakfast.

"they happen when people love eachother" Serena said.

"But they only happen when you're married" Dan added. Julia thought for a minute, her forehead crinked when she decided that wasn't a good enough answer.

"Aunt Jenny and Uncle Derek are married and they don't have a baby" Dan looked back at Serena thinking she was too smart for this answer. Dan tapped his hand on the table and came up with "maybe they don't love each other"

"No…no Julia they do" she shook her head at Dan. "You cant tell her that" Serena said and he quickly thought of something else to tell her.

"they just got married though and..." Serena didn't know what to say now.

"You have to…_wish_ for one for a long time before you get one" Dan came up with it out of nowhere. Serena made an amused sound and Dan shook his head with a smile not knowing what else to say.

"yeah you have to... _Wish_ for one" she said knowing how absurd it sounded.

"Ok" Julia said going back to her toast. Dan took a sigh of relief that the discussion was over.

"Wait daddy?, " he paused and waited for her to ask something else. "but how does the baby get in there?" Dan instantly lifted his head up from his breakfast, dropped his fork and rubbed his eyes. When Serena noticed he really didn't want to field this question she decided to take it upon herself to answer.

"Ok sweetie, when two people love each other…" she began.

"and they're married" Dan included.

"and they're married" she repeated.

"They decide to have a baby" Serena took a breath thinking of what to say now, Dan finished chewing and quickly held on to Brooke's ears, she looked at him with a crazy face that he returned making her giggle, their eyelashes touched as their eyes mirrored each others. Serena went into a very vague explaination of how a baby is conceived, just the kind of thing that parenting books tell you to tell your kids when these questions come up. "and then the baby grows in the mommy's belly for nine months and then it's born."

When she was done Dan took his hands off Brooke's little ears, Serena and Dan both sat relieved with their answer and continued breakfast. Julia ate some blueberries with a sceptical look on her face.

"But what does the daddy do?" Serena wasn't expecting that one. Dan threw his head back and made a crying sound wanting to be done.

"Umm" Serena looked at Dan and realized this was tougher than she assumed. "Nothing" Serena said definitively and Dan nodded agreeing feeling as though that was a good enough answer to end the discussion. Julia was only six she didn't need a biology lesson.

"Oh..." she looked even more confused now, her head tilting to one side, a pancake wedged into the side of her cheek as she chewed it slowly, Serena could see she was still thinking and was anticipating another question.

"So you wished for me?" she looked straight at Dan, he laughed a little bit and looked up to see Serena digging into a grapefruit across the table.

"No" he answered honestly with a smile. "we didn't wish for you, you just happened, because.... _mommy and I love each other_" Serena looked up from her grapefruit and smiled sweetly at Dan who's eyes were locked on her.

"You were a really nice surprise" he explained. Serena got up off her chair and sat on Dan's lap pressing her forehead on his. Julia looked confused as Serena wrapped her hands around him and closed her eyes. Dan whispered some things in her ear as he drew circles on her back.

"Did you wish for this baby" Julia put her hand on Serena's belly.

"yeah, that one we wished for" Dan said honestly as Serena got up.

"Did you wish for Brooke?" she asked finally.

"…Nope" Serena smiled.

"Jus cuz their in lub JULIA!" Brooke said in her no-it-all voice making Serena laugh, she had no idea she was listening.

"that's right" Dan stood and collected plates.

"You are way too smart" Dan tugged gently on Julia's shiny ponytail before picking up her empty plate and adding it to his pile.

"Me too, I'm berry berry smart" Brooke looked at him.

"Yes, and you are also berry berry sticky" he agreed and wiped her face with a napkin. "You eat like a little piggy" Brooke chuckled a little.

"No!, like, like a PRrrrrinCESS!" she smiled with her hands in the air hoping Dan would help her down off her seat.

"Like a princess" Dan agreed lifting her up and setting her down, he wiped down her seat that was covered in crumbs.

"So Lucy is really working out" Julia overheard Serena telling Dan.

"Oh my dad saw them out with her yesterday I got an interesting phonecall" he smiled. 'It went along the lines of...," he thought for a second. "Why are you're children out with a stranger?" Serena shook her head.

"What did you tell him?"

"That we need a nanny, we can't take them to him everyday." Dan explained.

"Why do we need a nanny?" Julia asked looking up at her parents who were still clearing off the table. Serena wiped down the table and Dan told her to stop and sit down.

"I can wipe down the table" she insisted.

"Sit down" he said sternly.

"I need some help since I'm on bed rest" she answered Julia while compling to Dan's request by sitting.

"I lub nannies" Brooke said to herself walking around on her tippy toes, hoping from one tile to the next, being sure not to step on a crack.

"why aren't you in bed mommy?" Julia asked her.

"Yeah why aren't you?" Dan asked her with a smirk.

"Because I feel perfectly fine today and I'd like to see my babies dance" she said to him as if she had every right to be up and about, he hadn't let her do anything for the last month.

"Okay" he didn't want to make her upset and she did seem to be feeling alot better, she looked back at Julia.

"babies need a lot of attention so we need someone extra to help us, don't you like Lucy?" Serena said standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the family room with her hand on her back. Dan looked at her and laughed which produced a "What?" from Serena.

"You are...huuuge" Dan laughed realizing how big Serena actually looked. "The bedrest is really paying off. and you still have like a month to go" he smirked.

"Oh thanks" she said sarcastically with an eyeroll as she crossed her arms trying to conceal her bump.

"I hope there's only one baby in there" he teased her wrapping his arms around her.

"Get' she pushed him away playfully. "If you're gunna be mean get" she shooed him

"But I lub you" she couldn't help but laugh, when his lips hovered over hers she kissed him.

"I'm going to get the camera out, stand right there" Dan pointed to the calendar on the wall. Brooke and Julia jumped around hoping to get in his shot.

"Let me get mommy first" he told them and they moved to the side.

"Ok turn to the side" he directed her, she rolled her eyes but complied standing exactly how he wanted her to.

"When are you due?" he asked and she pointed to the date.

"is she going to be early?, late? what's your guess?"

"Well we've had one of each so i'm going to say the right due date this time" she guessed even though she knew that Hannah wasn't going to be late, she was going to be induced early.

"Alright, see you in three weeks Hannah" Dan said before turning the camera off.

"Julia has a playdate" she let Dan know while looking up at the calendar.

"with who" he asked Julia

"Shawn" she said happily.

"Shawn? Is Shawn a boy?"

"Yes" Julia said.

"Hmm" he said. "I might have to have a little talk with this Shawn" he told Serena and she shook her head at his silliness.

"Just ask him what his intentions are, see if they're honourable" Serena giggled.

"You're starting this now?, what happens when they're teenagers and have boyfriends?" she said amused.

"yeah...no, I'm kind of hoping they'll never have boyfriends" he said to Serena who looked over at them as they twirled around.

"Julia you're doing it wrong!' Brooke demenstrated.

"Yeah beautiful, blonde, ballerinas are known for never having boyfriends anyway" she said sarcastically. Dan frowned at her just thinking about it.

"Hey ladies' he said sitting down with them. "Do you by any chance like boys?"

"No ewww" Julia said instantly.

"I do!, I do!" Brooke said as if it was something he wanted her to say. "_You like boys_?" he asked her again his forehead wrinkling.

"I like you daddy" she threw her hands towards him for him to pick her up Dan smiled and picked her up. He pulled his face away from Brooke. "you're still sticky" he said. Brooke stuck her tongue out at him and her returned the gesture making her throw her back and belly laugh, she was so adorable when she laughed.

"You're so cute" he kissed her cheek. "and you taste like pancakes" he kissed her again and she made the sound that he loved again.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Serena couldn't stop smiling while she watched them dance. Julia was getting tons of praise from the teacher. "Good job Julia!" Brooke wasn't paying much attention she was too busy looking at her shoes and herself in the mirror. The other six or seven little girls were following everything the teacher did.

"what a ham" Dan commented on Brooke who was making funny faces in the mirror, she loved wearing her dancing outfits but never danced in them.

"Okay I'm going to show you what to do and then you all copy me okay?" Cindy held on to the bar and lifted her leg then did a little spin. "now you try" she watched them attempt it, Julia got it right and again the teacher smiled widely. "Watch Julia do it" she used her as an example now. When she was done she smirked a little at the girl beside her which did not make Serena happy.

"Did you see that?" she looked at Dan who nodded not believing that just happened.

"We have a Blair in the making" he said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Serena walked over to her and whispered something in her ear.

"What did you say?" Dan asked as she sat back down.

"I told her to be nice or no more dancing" A few minutes later they were all done.

Brooke tried really hard to do what the teacher was doing but gave up. "That's stoopid" she said to herself.

"What a little bugger" Serena laughed.

"I'm the only dad that goes to dance class, all the women think I'm single and keep flirting with me" Dan told Serena as they walked out of the building, she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Serena I'm not kidding, I thought they were just being friendly but when I tell them my wife is pregnant on bedrest they stop talking to me"

"Poor thing" she joked.

"well it's not their fault...I have appeal...I make cute babies" he said rubbing his knuckles on his chest full of himself.

"Yeah I think you had a little help" she smiled.

XOXOX

Serena was surprised Dan let her shop with him that day.

"Miss these?" Dan laughed holding up box of pampers swaddlers for newborns, it had been awhile.

"No" Serena answered with a giggle as she continued to push the cart.

"Yes you do, you miss midnight feedings and changings and everything" he said putting them and pretty much everything else baby he could get his hands on, into cart.

Serena smiled a little. "I do" she agreed thinking about her baby, she loved having a newborn, there was something so special about it. Nurturing a tiny little being so they can grow and learn. Serena was meant to be a mom and she didn't realize this until Julia was born. She always wanted to have kids but she never thought she would be so maternal, if having Lily as a mother taught her anything, it was that maternal instincts were not genetic. She remembered watching Julia sleep when she was only a few days old and be completely content with watching her stomach going up and down for hours. Dan even had to tell her to stop checking on her after a few days. Serena wasn't very confident she was going to be any good at being a mother when they first brought her home, the baby blues set in within three days and everything made her doubt herself, she even cried that she might have postpartum depression which Dan promised her she didn't.

Dan always made her so jealous, he was so calm, so confident with Julia, he carried her around like a football, changed her in under a minute, and just seemed to have all the answers when Serena had questions. Julia was the second baby Serena had ever held, Steven Archibald was the first but Julia was the first baby she ever rocked to sleep, the first she ever bathed, and the first she ever changed and the first baby she ever fed.

Serena still remembered having the most terrible night with Julia about two days after they brought her home. "whoa, whoa whoa, you cant lay her down like that" Dan picked her up and put her down the way she was suppose to be. A flood of tears came when Dan told her that she might not be able to breathe laying like that. Serena doubted her ability again. Since then Serena checked on her every five minutes. Dan had reassured her that she was fine but that didn't comfort her, the only thing that put her at ease was seeing her baby's little stomach go up and down.

"I think we're ready" Serena looked in the cart. After two babies she was so confident, this was going to be a piece of cake. Even this labour was going to be easy, she was going to be induced early so she would be getting her epidural for sure and it wasn't new, she had done it twice now, this was going to be a walk in the park.

"Julia said we should give her the middle name Ariel, like the little mermaid" she smiled. Dan laughed to himself as he signed the visa slip.

"Hannah Celia Ariel?" Dan said, it didn't sound right.

"Well Brooke said it should be Cinderella instead of Celia" Serena laughed as she tried to take some of the bags.

"give them to me" Dan held his hand out.

"I can carry a few bags"

"No you can't, you shouldn't even be out you should be in bed...give them to me"

"Fine," she handed them over. "So anyway Brooke wants her middle names to be Cinderella Ariel"

"How bout..." Dan thought for a moment trying to compromise. "Hannah Ella Ariel?"

"really?" she looked shocked that he even considered.

"why not?"

"Well I didn't think you'd be open to our four and six yearold naming our baby"

"Yeah I think it's cute"

"Okay" she smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"no, no, no, no, no, no" Brooke clung to him holding on for dear life.

"this bed is so comfy" he sat down and she stayed glued to him. "Lay down" he pulled her little hands off his shoulders, she finally let go of him. "your a big girl"

"No...I'm not, i'm not" she whined, her dough eyes sparkling. "I'm still a baby" The problem with Brooke was that Dan and Serena couldn't ignore her cries. They weren't the usual whiny kid cries, they were heartbreaking, as if she was going to have a panic attack, she was literally afraid of her bedroom. Serena frowned as she leaned in the door frame of Brooke's room.

"We can leave the light on, and here's Mr. Pig" he set him beside her, and she sniffled.

"I don't want you!" she pushed the stuffed pig away from her, her little body shaking like a leaf.

"I can't!...but i Cannnnnnt" her big eyes wide and worried.

"Yes you can" Dan reasured her. Serena walked in now and frowned seeing her so upset.

"Okay, you can sleep in Julia's room okay?" Serena tried to get her to calm down.

"No, no, I want to sleep in your room" she looked up at both of them she cried harder now and Serena sat down on her bed. Serena realized this had nothing to do with monsters under her bed or being alone, this had to do with Hannah.

"Brookie, baby...shh" Serena kissed her forehead and held her close.

"You used to love sleeping in your own room remember?" she ran her hands down her hair.

"Come here I have some secrets to tell you, do you know how special Hannah is?" Brooke didn't say anything she just nestled into Serena.

"she's special because daddy and I wanted her so bad and we wished for her for a long time," Serena smiled at her. "she's your baby sister and she's going to need you to teach her how to paint her toenails' Serena wiggled one of Brooke's toes and she giggled a little bit.

"she's going to need you to tell her which stories are stoopid" Serena mocked her, Brooke laughed as Serena tickled her a little bit.

"we can dress her up and play with her and feed her, I'm going to need you to help me" she smiled slightly.

"mommy and daddy love her just as much as we love you" It didn't work she still cried when they tried to leave.

"Okay...okay...You know what...I'm really tired" Dan got under the covers with her. "I might snore though" he told her making her produce a little giggle.

"goodnight" Serena smiled and kissed both of them before walking back downstairs. Within ten minutes Dan appeared in the doorway of his office.

"she's asleep?"

'Yeah" he nodded.

"You wanna come up to bed now?"

"I'm going to be right up, I just have to do something first" Serena grabbed two copies of his book off the shelf. she sat down in one of the big comfy chairs and began to write.

_I may not be as good with words as him but your daddy is the absolute love of my life. I can't imagine my life with anyone else, he's my perfect match and I know he loves me just as much as I love him. You are very lucky to have a Daddy like yours. I never had one when I was little. I didn't have one to read me bedtime stories or to play hide and seek with me. I'm jealous when I see you with him, because I never had a relationship like that with my dad. You have the best daddy in the entire world and I will love him forever and ever. _

_- Mommy. _

"Dan?" she walked into her bedroom to find him.

"Yeah?" he looked at her. Before answering him she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you"

"...I love you too" he looked confused as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

XOXOXOX

( I really don't like this chapter at all...it's so choppy and maybe a little fluffy but I wanted to give you some of this before all the drama lol. the next chapter is called HANNAH, it's not as sad as the chapter called "The Wurtess day" that's the worst one, I'll warn you. Please review, I know it was terribly long but I decided to just post it all rather than cut some parts out, thank you for reading)


	37. Hannah

(This chapter is titled Hannah, it's a flashback chapter, but I'll have you know that it's not the 'original' Hannah chapter, I changed some things around and the sad chapter I was referring to is not this one. I decided I didn't want to be too technical in the medical aspect of this chapter because it's not really the point. It's long. Enjoy and don't forget to review)

**(Hannah)**

**Flashback**

They cuddled together in front of the televison that was playing the option menu for the Little mermaid DVD over and over again, they were passing the time before Dan had to leave for Texas. Dan pulled his lips off Serena's and grabbed the remote that was sitting on the coffee table.

"You know what's sad?...I'm pretty sure I know every line to this movie, and to Tinkerbell and to Cinderella, and maybe even beauty and the beast" Serena laughed and went on to say that it was impossible because Brooke was terrified of the beast and she hardly watched it.

"I have to turn this off or it will be in my head all day at work tomorrow, I was humming it yesterday and Nate made fun of me" he clicked it off.

"Hey, who doesn't like a little _Under the Sea_?" she leaned up and kissed him. Dan deepened the kiss with more force, he leaned back and Serena moved herself so she was more comfortable.

"Oh wait" Dan put his hand under his head and laughed as he pulled a tiny, pink barbie shoe out from under his neck.

"Oh...Of course there's a barbie shoe in _the couch cushions_" he nodded with jest pretending it was completely normal to find such a thing. In their home it was. Serena placed it on the coffee table with a giggle.

"Just wait, there will probably be ten times more once this one is born" she promised as she rubbed her belly in a circular motion. She kissed him again, Dan pulled his lips off hers to say,

"You know I always imagined I would live in a house full of everything pink and..._princess_" Serena giggled as she hovered over him.

"well I certainly didn't" she smiled a little. Dan pressed his lips together hoping Serena wasn't still bent out of shape about not having a son.

"Serena...We'll have a boy" he promised her while kissing her shoulder. "we'll have tonka trucks and army men around someday...but in the meantime, we have barbie shoes, baby dolls and..." he lowered his hand down to the floor knowing something would be down there. "and...another _barbie shoe_" Dan looked at it in his hand and shook his head with a laugh.

_"_Don't forget the fairy wings" Serena added.

"How could I?" he dropped the little shoe to the floor and put his hand on her cheek pulling her down on him, their lips touched softly and a small rumble made Serena grab hold of her stomach.

"You're awake?" Serena looked down at her belly. Dan placed his head on her stomach and listened.

"You were right, she's fine" he pulled away. "I guess mom's really do know what's best" Serena smiled.

"Dan are you going to bring back souvenirs by any chance?" she asked changing the subject.

"why,... _you want something_?" he moved up to her face and kissed her.

"maybe" she played coy.

"You can have anything you like" he nuzzled her neck in a whisper.

"Mm, _Surprise me_" she bit her lip as he kissed her neck.

"You want a nice Texas keychain or what?" he joked a little and kissed her jaw, she made a slight moaning sound.

"Right now, _I just want you..._" she put her hands on his face and brought him close to her. "to say home with me" she finished saying.

"Okay, and then i'll lose my job, but it's okay we can move back to Brooklyn" Dan joked. "Serena, I don't think I can go back to that" he said thinking.

"Oh no?" she laughed.

"No, i'm too used to thousand thread count sheets that cost more than a smart car..." he exaggerated. Serena giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "and I'm too in love with truffle grilled cheese"

"Mmm, truffle grilled cheese" Serena drooled.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"always" she smiled. Dan got up immediately and went to work fixing her something.

When he came back she had turned on the tv and was watching "The Little Mermaid"

"Oh no!" he looked at the screen with horror. Dan had probably watched that movie over one hundred times, possibly more, they had it replaced three times from overusing. Serena laughed a little and shut it off.

"We don't have any truffle oil but will you settle for regular grilled cheese?" he asked showing her the plate in his hands. Serena sat up and took a peek.

"Hmm, does it have...," he picked on of the pieces of bread up to take a peek. "bacon!, yes I'll eat it" she took the plate from him and placed it in her lap.

"Good?" he asked.

"Pefect" she smiled contently.

"You ready for bed?" he asked her as she placed the plate back down on the coffee table.

"Yes Dad" she mocked his paternal question.

"Ok" he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs shushing her the entire way as she giggled. He placed her on their bed gently.

"I don't want to go to Texas" she pouted as she got under the covers. "Say with me, make Chuck go to Texas" she placed her hands on his shoulders as he hovered over her.

"I can't" he kissed her nose. Dan got up and put his shoes and a tie on.

"I don't want you to go" she said as if he'd change his mind.

"Ok Brooke" she was starting to sound familiar to Brooke when Dan told her he was leaving that night.

"I don't want you to go" she said sadly this time, the pregnancy hormones were starting to come out. Dan looked at her with a frown, full of apology.

"I have to, you know I do" he took hold of both her hands as tears rushed to her eyes. This trip was supposed to have been taken care of before Serena went to the hospital for the first time and he'd been putting it off.

"Oh, no...don't...Serena don't" he ran his hands over her cheeks and wiped the tears as they began to fall.

"I want you to to stay with me" she mumbled through her tears.

"I have a meeting tomorrow morning, I have a client to see the next day...you know this. I 've been putting it off for so long." he said quietly trying to get her to calm down.

"Why can't Chuck go?" she cried.

"Because I have to go" it was the only answer he had. "Don't cry...don't" he brought her close to him as she shook. Her hormones were getting the better of her again and every time she broke his heart with her tears.

After a few moments Serena calmed down and Dan pulled away from her and kicked his shoes off.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll take a later flight" he answered as he slipped under the covers with her.

"Your meeting is so early, you should go so you can get some sleep before" she nestled into his neck.

"I'll go when you fall asleep" he kissed her temple.

XOXOX

Serena woke up at 4 am feeling uncomfortable. Dan was gone, she knew he would be, but in a selfish way she wish he'd have fallen asleep and missed his flight. A sharp pain hit her as she stood, she winced and made her way to the bathroom and sat on the cold floor, thinking the pain would subside. But it wouldn't, it continually became worse and worse.

"_Hannah, Daddy just left_" she whispered how inconvenient this was.

"Ok...it's okay" she whispered to her baby running her hands up and down her belly.

"not now, not tonight" she breathed in and out. The searing pain was familiar. It was unmistakably labour, real labour.

"Ok, ok, you win" she grabbed the phone and called Dan's cell which was off, he must have already been on the plane by now. She dropped the phone with another contraction. It came from nowhere and she clasped both hands over her mouth being sure not to make any noises and scare her babies that were sleeping.

"pick up, pick up" she waited for Blair to answer.

"Serena it's 4 am" Blair groaned.

"yeah..._I'm going into labour_"

"Ok...where's Dan?" Blair asked groggily.

"Oh his way to Tex...Texas" she finally got out. Serena heard a loud "_What_?!" from Chuck, Blair must have hit him.

"_You made Dan go to Texas?, what's wrong with you?" _

_"Blair...can you just come get me?" _

XOXOX

**7AM**

Serena and Blair stood bump-to-bump in the hospital room.

"Okay one last time" Lily took a picture of them.

"They're going to be Bffs" Blair smiled.

"I hope so" Serena slowly got back into the bed and winced a little as a ring came from Blair's pocket.

"Jenny talked to Dan and she thinks he should only be another couple hours" Blair said after reading a text message.

XOXO

He smiled like an idiot in his seat. The woman beside him didn't ask, she didn't care why he was shifting in his seat or why he seemed to be so anxious. Dan was so happy he explained himself anyway.

"My wife just went into labour" he nodded like she was begging to know. The flight attendant asked about his smile, he answered.

"How exciting" she smiled back.

"Yeah. I actually just got off the flight here and now I'm going back" he laughed.

"Are you going to make it in time?" she asked him.

"...I don't know" he never thought about it. When the flight attendant left he pulled out his phone. The woman beside him made a remark about how he's not allowed to talk on his phone while airborne, he ignored her. Blair answered Serena's phone mid laugh.

"Hi daddy' she said in the most unblairlike voice imaginable.

"How we doing?" he asked.

"So far so good" she said happily as she handed the phone to Serena's outstretched hand.

"Hi" her voice was soft.

"Hey" he said adoringly. "How are you?" he asked concerned.

"Excuse me, you cannot talk on your phone" the woman from across the aisle raised her voice. Dan lifted his finger up as if to say "hold on"

"hang in there, I'm not far okay?"

"okay" she smiled having complete faith in him.

**10:30 AM**

"Why isn't he here yet?"

"maybe he's still at baggage claim?" Lily offered.

"no, he didn't bring any luggage just carry on!" she said distraught.

"Whoa" Blair reacted to Serena's abrasive behaviour.

"Darling just relax, you have lots of time and I'm here, so even if _he's not_... it's okay, Blair can sub in too" Blair nodded.

"No..." she said definitively.

"Maybe you should walk around or something" Blair said remembering the last time she was in Serena's situation.

"Blair, walking will only make things faster...I want to slow them down" she sighed.

"Why on earth was he even going to Texas so close to your due date anyway?" Lily asked.

"It's not close to my due date at all... not my real due date anyway" she reminded them both that she should have still had nearly a month.

"Look who I found" Jenny walked in with Brooke and Julia.

"Hi" Serena smiled excitedly.

"When are you going to have the baby?" Julia asked.

"Hopefully very soo...oooon" she had a contraction. Blair grabbed her hand quickly when she noticed. Serena put her head on her chest and bared down the pain.

"Oh..." she made a little scary noise that freaked Brooke out. "Mommy?" she said sadly. Lily and Jenny quickly scooped them both up and took them out of the room. Almost immediately after the girls had been pulled out of the room Serena was told she had to start pushing. Blair held her hand each time until the doctor told Serena to take a break.

"You okay?" Blair asked sweetly seeing her friend in so much pain.

"..._No...where's my husband_?" she cried feeling sorry for herself.

"Oh honey, he's coming. He'll be here any second now" she promised her.

"DAN!" Blair heard Lily and Jenny yell in the hall. "just go...go, go go" they practically pushed him into the room.

"TOLD YOU!" Blair hugged Serena.

"Oh thank god!" Serena threw her head back on the pillow.

Dan walked in with a smile. "I made it!" he touched her baby filled belly. "Of all cab drivers I think I had the slowest driver in all of Manhattan" he claimed before kissing her. Blair wished them luck and headed out.

"OH! hold my hand" Dan squeezed it tightly.

"Why am I doing this again?"

"You've always said it was worth it. When she's here you'll forget about the pain"

"Can this be our last baby?"

"What happened to six?"

"I can't" Dan laughed lightly.

"What about the boy?" he asked.

"I don't need a boy, I love my girls" she smiled through the pain.

"Okay" he nodded.

He wasn't sure what struck him first, Serena's sudden change from being in pain to being completely at ease or the fact that the room was silent. His heart stopped, he was sure it did as he waited for the sound of crying. They were muffled at first but soon became louder and louder causing his heart to kick back in to a steady beat. Serena smiled wide at him and asked a nurse if she could hold he. Her doctor walked over to explain that Hannah was having a little trouble breathing on her own and that she was going to be take down the NICU, Dan nodded expecting as much with how premature she was. Serena looked up to Dan, her hand grasped for his forearm as he promised her that it was fine and that the doctors told them this might happen. His voice always put her at ease, his lips on her forehead only soothed her further.

"You don't have to do this ever again" the talked to eachother quietly.

"I didn't even get to see her" Serena said sadly once everyone was gone and Dan and Serena were the only two left.

"It's okay you'll get to see her soon"

"I dont like this, what if they...switch her?" Dan laughed at her absurdity.

"They're not going to switch her" he promised with a kiss pressed to her forehead.

"you promise she's fine?"

"I'm telling you that there's nothing to worry about, the doctor would have said something" he kissed her again.

"get some rest, i'll go get a peek and make sure they don't...switch her" he laughed.

Dan began down the hall when a doctor stopped him.

"Mr. Humphrey" he approached with a worrisome look on his face.

XOXOXOX

"I don't understand..." Dan's eyes shifted.

"Well..." the doctor was cut of by Dan.

"No, you said...you said that if she's delivered early..."

"I didn't promise you anything...I said she _shouldn't_ not that she wont"

"You said that she _shouldn't_ need time in the NICU and that she _won't_ have a _fucking _infection" he whispered the swear word feeling as though it was necessary for only him to hear. He was fuming but he tried to keep quiet for the people in the waiting room about a meter away from them.

"I don't recall ever saying that Mr. Humphrey" Dan bit his lip and bolted out of the building knowing he might do or say something he'd regret.

XOXO

"Hey you're awake" Dan walked in to see Serena sitting up in bed reading an old Fashion magazine which was sprawled out on the bed sheets in front of her.

"I couldn't sleep" she smiled."Can we see her?" she sounded so excited. The glow in her was back already, her hair was wavy and cascaded down her shoulders, she like usual, looked like sunshine.

"Uh Yeah" he choked out, he really wished she was still asleep.

"Let's go!" she slowly stood up.

"we can wait" he sat down and took hold of her hands. There was something behind his eyes that was questionable to Serena but she was too excited to look in to it.

"How do you feel" he asked.

"Fine, let's go" she swung her legs off the bed.

"No let's wait" he spoke quietly almost sadly, confusing Serena further.

"are you kidding? i've been waiting forever, let's go" she smiled.

"I don't think you should be up yet" he made excuses.

"I'm fine, i just...I just really want to see her" she smiled at him. When they got to the nursery Serena's fists clenched she was so thoroughly excited. A nurse looked at her when they entered.

"Hello" the nurse with a nametag that said _Evelyn_ smiled gently.

"Hannah,…" Serena whispered. "Humphrey" she smiled widely and looked around the room only to see blue, the smile fell.

"Oh you're beauty's mom" the nurse smiled softly. Serena looked at her confused.

"I was wondering when you were going to be visiting"

"I've been up all night so they made me get some sleep first" she explained.

"well, I wont keep you waiting any longer" she said with a soothing voice.

"They whisked her away so fast, I didn't even get to hold her" Serena admitted sadly.

"we nicknamed her beauty because she has long eyelashes and these full rosy lips" Serena smiled as she followed the nurse.

The nurse instantly let Serena know that they ran out of pink hats and that Hannah was wearing blue. "…oh hi" she smiled lightly at her baby who was bundled up tightly, a few monitors for her vitals, she looked very peaceful as she slept. Serena was given a chair and sat beside her baby, instantly she was running her hands over her baby's face and fingers. "_Hi_" she smiled noticing she did have long eyelashes. Serena pulled back her little blue hat only to get the biggest shock, she expected a little bit of white blonde hair, instead she found dark brown on the tiny head that would fit in the palm Serena's hand. Dan stood in the door way pretending to read the posters on the wall, he didn't want to go in there, he wasn't ready to see the tubes or how small she was.

"_Dan_..." Her voice shot through him like daggers, he lifted his head and looked at her with worry and fear.

"_Come here_…" Serena gasped with delight, she tried to hold her excitement internally, it was hard. Serena wasn't used to holding it in, but the room full of sleeping babies was enough to hush her.

"_Look at her hair_" she squeaked with a big smile. Dan stayed still in the doorway.

"Come here" she motioned for him to join her more urgently. When Dan got closer Serena slipped the blue hat off Hannah's tiny head to show she had dark hair. Serena was excited and Dan smirked lightly and took a relieved breath, it wasn't scary, she looked so perfect. Tiny little bundle with pink lips and long eyelashes. As the nurse came over she smiled at Serena curious at what she was so excited about.

"We have two little blondes at home" she let her know why she was so excited.

"Oh my really?" Serena nodded happily.

"it's so strange how genetics work" Evelyn mentioned.

"I know, and one has bright blue eyes and one has brown" she explained.

"I think she's going to have blue, you can usually tell, if they are going to stay blue" Dan took a sigh of relief for Brooke.

"she looks like Julia when she was a baby doesn't she?" Dan didn't answer her. "I mean except for the dark hair of course" she laughed to herself.

"_Hi_" she smiled at her baby. "Mummy wants to hold you so bad" she smiled, sending an ill feeling in Dan's stomach, he sat down beside her with a blank expression on his face, instead of looking at Hannah he watched Serena, it was unbearable to see her this happy, when he knew it wouldn't last, but at the same time he didn't want to take it away from her, not yet. What the doctor told him was not good news. When the nurse told Serena she could hold her for a little while, Serena nodded excitedly.

"I can?, would that be okay?" her eyes widened.

"I don't see anything wrong with a little while" Evelyn lifted Hannah up slowly and placed her in Serena's eager hands.

"_Oh my god_" Serena leaned down and kissed her. Serena was so focused on Hannah that she didn't realize Dan wasn't looking at the baby, his eyes were elsewhere, his thoughts were elsewhere.

"she has curls" she smiled happily and she ran her fingers over the baby's head, that had a few teeny ringlets. " she's just like you" Dan just nodded, still not looking.

"She's so little." Serena said to the nurse.

"she's not too bad, I've seen worse" Serena nodded believing it.

"Oh I miss having a baby so much" Serena smiled at Dan. He sat emotionless, staring straight through the wall, wishing he was in the waiting room.

"Hun, ' Evelyn looked straight at Dan who was tapping his foot lightly looking at the wall ahead of him. "You wont hurt her" she told him seeing how rigid he was. Dan wasn't worried about hurting her, what he was worried about was something much more serious, he touched her cheek slightly and pulled his hand back.

"I found a pink hat" the nurse handed Serena a pink hat to replace the blue one she was wearing.

"I'm so excited that she has dark hair" Serena slowly took the blue hat off and slipped the pink one on.

"You're so glad about a lot of things" Evelyn smiled.

"_I'm just glad she's here_" she said sadly as she leaned down and kissed her again, taking in the baby smell that she missed so much.

"Oh?" Evelyn wasn't sure what Serena meant by that.

"I had a rupture and we were told on several occasions that she might not make it, it didn't help that it took forever to conceive her either" Dan made a loud inhale and Serena turned to him.

"we tried for her,...for what?" she looked at Dan for help. "Six months?" Serena asked him, Dan bit his lip uncomfortable with the topic, he hadn't said one word since entering. Evelyn was beginnning to think Dan was a mute.

"I think five or six months, oh well... _everything was so worth it_" she put her arm around Dan trying to get him to talk but he didn't, his mind was elsewhere, his eyes still glued on the wall at the back of the room.

"well now she's here" the nurse smiled.

"she'll probably be our last" Serena told the nurse with her hand still stroking Hannah's foot underneath the blanket, Dan's stomach turned.

"Perfect little feet, perfect little fingers" Serena cooed. Dan's heart started to beat faster. Serena smiled up at him and put her hand over his shoulder.

"..._Sweetie, she's okay_" she smiled lightly knowing he was upset. Dan didn't say anything, he focused harder on the wall.

"_Hey..." _she said softly placing her chin on his shoulder, wondering what was wrong.

"_I..._have to go" Dan swallowed while looking at his phone and getting up, the only thing he had said the entire time.

"...who is it?" Serena asked looking up at him, her hands still cradling their baby.

"...umm" he wasn't even in the right state of mind to lie, he swallowed hard thinking.

"Is it work?" Serena provided him with an excuse knowing he couldn't think of one. She knew it wasn't work, he was going to get a week of paternity leave, all that Chuck would allow with his belief that woman took care of the children.

"Yeah, I have to go to the office for a little while" he lied, his eyes narrowed, still trying not to upset Serena.

"Ok,..._I love you_" she put her hand on his face, and leaned in, her eyes looked into his hoping he was okay, His eyes rolled away from hers quickly.

"Love you too" he brushed his lips over hers, and Serena couldn't help but feel like something was seriously wrong. As Dan walked out of the room Evelyn turned to Serena.

"He's usually a big talker" Serena explained with a sad smile that could break at any moment.

"Sometimes they have a hard time with seeing all the monitors" Evelyn said in a comforting voice. Serena felt bad for him, but didn't want to leave her baby.

When Dan got to the car he and pulled out of his space he realized he wasn't in a safe state to be driving. Putting the car into park he held on to the steering wheel and placed his head on it. Inhaling harshly he gripped on to the steering wheel until he was white knuckling, he closed his eyes and his lip began to tremble when a parking attendant knocked on the window. Dan rolled it down immediately.

"You cant park here" he said sternly. Dan nodded and drove off.

XOXOXOXOX

When Serena finally found out about Hannah she almost didn't want Julia and Brooke to see her. She didn't want them to get attached to her. She thought that maybe if they never met her, it wouldn't be so hard. Lily convinced her it was the right thing to do and slowly and quietly she brought her daughters in to meet their new sister.

Hannah was all in pink, her little hat to her little socks, Evelyn smiled at them as they followed Serena in the room like baby ducks behind their mom.

"_Look, right here_" Serena said softly as she showed them.

"She's so little." Julia said to Serena.

"Why's she in that box." Brooke asked, standing on her tippy toes to see.

"well, she's sick." Serena said quietly being sure not to cry again, she'd spent all morning doing that, but she promised herself that she wouldn't in front of them.

"Oh." Brooke whispered sadly.

"So we can't hold her?" Julia asked.

"No sweetie" Serena's throat became tight.

"she's so cute mummy" Brooke stood on her tippy toes, she then pulled on Serena's long sweater and pulled her down to tell her something. Serena bent down. "Mommy I want to be her big sister now." Brooke changed her mind. Serena smiled weakly at her not knowing what to say.

"Hi" Julia said gently, already in love with her. Brooke watched her intently before looking up at her mom with a big smile.

"Oh…mommy _I lub her_." she said.

"_I know baby, me too_" She wiped her face quickly on her sleeve.

XOXOXOX

**Nine days later**

"Daddy where are we going?" Julia asked from the backseat of the car. He looked into the rearview mirror and looked at his little blondies. Julia looked just like Serena, her blue eyes sparkled even when it was dark. Brooke yawned it was past her bedtime and Dan knew it, although these days they didn't really worry about much other than the hospital visits.

"We're going to see mommy and Hannah, bring mommy some dinner"

"I want to see my baby" Brooke said excitedly.

"..._You will_"he took a breath and looked back at them again, needing to know that in a years time there would be three little girls to watch from the rear view mirror.

Dan stopped at a store first to get Serena a few things.

It was a rare thing for Dan to walk out of a store without buying more than he intended when he was with them. He promised himself he wouldn't be the kind of dad to give in so easily, he wouldn't be a Harold Waldorf or a Keith Van der Woodsen, but the set of blue sparkly eyes and the other set of warm doe eyes could pretty much talk him into anything. He convinced himself that it was completely different, he didn't buy them things out of guilt for never being around, he bought them things because he loved spoiling them the same way he loved to spoil Serena.

"Daaaaaaddy?" Brooke smiled devilishly with a box of smarties in her hand.

'Okay' he nodded, he had no energy to talk them out of things.

"Oooh" Brooke stopped at a shelf and stared at a ceramic duck, it was an outdoor decoration, Dan's eyes squinted at the thing.

"Daddy, can I please have this duck?" she pet it.

"what on earth do you want that for?" he looked baffled as Brooke's big dough eyes stared at the ugly duck.

"I juss...I jus like it" Brooke said still completely infatuated with it.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked.

"Love it" she smiled at him knowing she could make his heart melt. Dan grabbed it off the shelf.

"Wont mister Pig be sad?" Dan asked, his last attempt at putting the duck back.

"No i'm gunn, i'm gunna give him to Hannah" she smiled.

"You're going to give her mister pig?"

"Yes, cuz he makes me happy when I'm sick" she explained.

Dan looked completely worn out as he stood at the register with them, he had some water for Serena and some Tylenol, she mentioned on the phone that she had a constant headache. Brooke and Julia had so much energy and were so excited to see their mom they told the cashier that was chatting with them.

"it must be past your bedtime now" she smiled.

'We just have to see mommy first" Julia said with complete adoration for Serena. When Dan finally got to the cash register the woman greeted him.

"Hi" he smiled weakly, pulling his wallet out.

"how are you?" Dan swallowed and wanted to say bad, he wanted to vent but she didn't care, it was her job to ask. "_good_" he said in a shallow voice.

Dan asked them to pick out a magazine for Serena.

"OH! she likes this...she likes thhhis one, mummy likes this one" Brooke pulled an Instyle magazine out of the rack and gave it to Dan.

"what else does she like?" he asked.

"this one too daddy" Julia gave him a home design magazine, he smiled at them, they knew exactly what their mommy liked.

"Okay we'll get these ones" he nodded putting them on the counter.

"Would you like to donate to our charity?" the cashier asked him with a smile.

"Where does it go?" he inquired.

"Sick kids"

"...absolutely" he nodded.

XOXO

They all walked into the private hospital room together and found Serena curled up on a chair.

"Hi mommy!" Julia ran up to her, Serena got up and bent down to hug her and Brooke.

"Hi" she whispered holding them closely, their hair smelled clean, she felt terrible for not being home, forcing Dan to do everything.

"mommy?" Brooke looked at her saddened, she could almost tell Serena was sad, she wasn't herself and she knew it.

"we brought you some dinner" Dan said with a slight smile.

"It's your favourite dinner ever" Julia announced. Serena smiled up at Dan and stood, she closed her eyes and just held him tightly, Dan wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled her into him, she didn't smell like anything, her hair was messy, she wore his old Yale alum sweater that was so big it could have been a dress and her jeans were old and worn, she'd probably been wearing them for three days now.

"_you ok_?" he whispered in her ear, she nodded without saying anything.

"I want to see my Baaaaby" Brooke said sweetly.

"Ok!, come over here" Serena's mood lifted immediately in an effort to cheer the room up.

"...she wouldn't _eat today_..." Serena's voice went from normal to a squeak.

"maybe I can try again?" she asked optimistically to see if Dan would help her.

"yeah" he nodded sadly seeing her like this was pure hell, not the way she was dressed, just the way he knew she didn't care anymore, that she didn't care if she didn't sleep or eat, that she hadn't been home in days.

"Hi baby" Brooke whispered to Hannah as Dan slowly picked her up, moving the tubes and monitor probs to the side, something that he was getting used to, something that they shouldn't have been getting used to. Brooke kissed her on the head lightly and looked at her with adoration. Her long eyelashes moved around slightly as she attempted opening her little eyes. "you have perdy bloo eyes" Brooke got closer to her to look at them, she was so gentle.

"She's so cute, when can we take her home with us mummy?" Julia asked.

"I don't know" she said honestly.

"Mommy here, we got thems for you" Brooke handed her the magazines. "can you and Julia go take these and find me a pretty dress?" she knew they loved helping her and she really needed to talk to Dan alone.

"Ok!" Brooke sat herself up on a rocking chair with her sister and turned pages together.

"She's getting worse" she took a deep breath. "we can take her home whenever...and," she covered her mouth, her blue, sparkly eyes looked up at Dan with fear. "...wait" a single tear rolled down her cheek and hit her hand.

"No...," he bit his lip and brought her into his shoulder. "we're not giving up, not now"with all the money in the world they couldn't do anything to save her, a private room was all that could be done, when it came to mortality and sickness people are all the same, they couldn't do anything, money couldn't save Hannah.

....

Serena hugged Dan and said goodbye to Julia.

"Why don't you come home tonight, " he suggested with a sleeping Brooke over his shoulder. "You can have a nice hot meal, I'll run you a bath and I'll take you right back...just so you can get out of the hospital for awhile"

"No" she shook her head.

"I really think it would be a good idea for you to get out of here for a little while"

"no"

"_Serena_,... I'll bring you right back" he said again.

"I can't" she almost cried.

"I miss you, come home with me" he touched her arm.

"No" she said sadly. "_I can't_"

When she was alone again she curled back up into her chair and cuddled with Mr. Pig.

XOXOXOXO

(Okay it was a little sad. The actual sad chapter is next I'll post it in a few days, it's already written just needs some tweaking. I made the medical complications subtle, I didn't really want that to be the focus. The point is that Hannah is sick. Please review :)


	38. The Wurtess Day

I've decided to post everything I have now. I'm not as into this fic as I once was. I'm going to take a break from it after this chapter, I just don't like it anymore. This chapter is long, very...very long and entirely a flashback, I apologize if anyone is bothered by that. It would be entirely too long if I had added the present. It's basically illustrating another challenging occurrence in Dan and Serena's life together. It's a sad chapter, probably the saddest I've written thus far and if you don't want to read it, that's fine. If you're at all apprehensive about reading, I would advise against it. It has a sweet ending and it's not entirely depressing, I tried to take an upbeat approach for a few paragraphs. The chapter's purpose is to show you the depth of their relationship. Again, if you don't like the sound of it, you don't have to read it. My other chapters are to come shortly and reading this one shouldn't be crucial to the others. Enjoy and please don't be mad at me if you thought it was depressing, I warned you. -Faryn

***Hannah Ella Ariel Humphrey***

**(March 5-March 15) **

**_She was with us all but 10 short days, but she'll always be in our hearts and remain part of our family_**

It was imminent, exactly what the family had been waiting for, though it didn't make any less of an impact. Serena fell to the floor, everything was in slow motion the moment she was told "_I'm sorry, she's gone_" she couldn't cry, she wanted to but she couldn't, she didn't even respond to the person that told her. She sat and stared at the white wall in front of her. Why did she fall asleep that night? she hadn't slept for more than an hour on and off for the last week but tonight was the night her body made her sleep, not giving her the chance to say goodbye. The room was empty and she sat alone, she knew Dan would be in soon and was scared, scared to see him, scared to talk to him. Guilt consumed her and she couldn't face Dan. What exactly was she suppose to say to him?

Dan knew it was coming, yet, as he stood in the hallway with the doctor he couldn't help but have a hard time digesting what he was being told.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, take as much time as you need" A doctor said quietly and sympathetically to Dan after he gave him the horrible news that Serena was informed with just moments prior. Dan shook his head and made an almost laughing sound before closing his eyes tightly. The doctor's footsteps were loud as he walked away from Dan, each step getting quieter and quieter until he was at the end of the hall, returning to delivery where he would deliver more babies and go on with his night. Dan sat himself down on a long couch and opened his eyes to look down at the pamphlet he was given.

_Letting go of a parent is painful, however, we know it's coming our whole lives and learn to let go of the past. When a baby dies, it's like letting go of the future. _Dan started the sentence again, he then put the upsetting pamphlet on the table beside him, he didn't want to read it. Dan crossed his arms in a failed attempt at comforting himself in the stark, white hallway. Watching his feet he walked around emotionless, trying to figure out what he was suppose to next. Slinking himself down against a cinder block wall he stared until hurried footsteps at the end of the hall interrupted his silence. Jenny stood still when she noticed her brother hanging his head low, twiddling his thumbs. The hurried footsteps stopped and Dan looked up to see Jenny standing in front of him, he smiled weakly up at her, and as if on cue, she began to bawl.

"_Hey Jen_" he said as bravely as he could so she would maybe stop crying. Jenny didn't say anything she just covered her mouth and cried harder. She wiped some tears on to her sleeve then moved to the floor and hugged him tightly. "Lily... t-told me" her bottom lip shook.

"Where's Serena?" she asked through her short sobs, he took a deep breath and motioned his head to the direction she was in. "Go see her" she urged.

"I cant right now" he said quietly and continued to stare at the wall in front of him. Jenny and him sat in silence. "Dan..go" he pressed his thumbs together and repeated himself. "I can't"

When Dan finally mustered up some courage he walked up to the door and peered in, he saw that Serena she was still wearing his old sweater, she was sitting with her back against a cinder block wall, her legs straight out in front of her, expressionless just like he had been. Not a tear on her beautiful face. It had yet to faze her, it wasn't something she was ready to believe. She was clutching tightly to her snowflake necklace. When the door clicked open she looked up at him as if he wasn't even there, then looked back at the wall that was soothing her, calming her. Slowly he approached her and sat the same way she was. He pulled her free hand into his and and held it tightly to his chest. Giving her a weak smile she looked in the other direction and closed her tired eyes. Taking a few deep breaths she looked back at Dan and tried to come up with some strength to say something to him, anything.

"_I'm so sorry_" she got up and quickly ran away, leaving Dan all alone with his head in between his knees.

* * *

It was spring time and raining appropriately, she laid in bed and hadn't moved in hours. The rims of her eyes were reddened from crying and her pillow soaked with tears, Serena was dead to the world on the day of the funeral.

"_Serena_…" Dan walked in to the dimly lit bedroom with a cup of tea in hand. He stared at her pallid face, wanting to hold her and take her pain away, but he knew he couldn't, the same way he couldn't for himself. Serena's face was tired from sleepless nights. Lily had planned the entire funeral knowing that it would be better if Serena and Dan didn't have to think of such things.

"I brought you some tea." her face was blank as she stared out the window. Dan took a breath and sat on the bed with her for a moment, he wanted to say something but every time he opened his mouth his throat closed up.

"I'll leave it over here for you." He swallowed hearing Serena sniffle. Placing his hand on her back he wanted nothing more than to get into bed and cry with her, instead he placed the cup beside the bed and walked out. He had to be her support, her rock, getting in bed with her wouldn't have helped the situation.

Allison was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in front of her, she had just been brushing Brooke's hair and making sure she didn't spill anything on her dress. Now she was sitting alone feeling uncomfortable as caters scurried around in Dan and Serena's kitchen. Never in a million years would she have imagined her son owning such a lavish home. She always knew he was brilliant and would go on to be very successful, but a home like this never crossed her mind and she felt as though she didn't belong even if she was his mother. It really was something to behold, designed entirely by Serena. Including the two spacious, ethereal, little girl rooms and the one room she was most proud of, the nursery. Everyone that entered the home had been taken upstairs to see the light pink room full of stuffed animals, today this room was off limits.

There were people in the kitchen making food for after the funeral all morning and Lily was ordering them around and making sure they weren't making tuna towers, since it wasn't comforting. Allison watched as a tiny Brooke ran crying to her Grandma Lily who told her to get out of the kitchen before she hurt herself. "I know sweetheart, but you need to get out of everyone's way" she looked down at Brooke's huge watery, dough eyes then scurried over to yell at a man standing in the doorway with sunflowers.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said sternly with her hands on her hips. "I said pink carnations!" she yelled at the man for getting it wrong.

"I have an order for sunflowers, I'm just doing my job" the man said, getting a stern stare from Lily.

"Sunflowers are my daughter favourite, they stand for joy and happiness, today is not a day for joy or happiness" Lily said at the verge of tears. CeCe walked over to Lily who covered her mouth concealing her trembling lip that mourned for her poor daughter who laid shielded by the world like some kind of princess in a tower.

"Lily, Dan had them sent for Serena" CeCe said calmly helping Lily over to a couch.

"Gramma" Brooke approached Lily.

"Not now darling" Lily said firmly before getting up and going back to what she was doing.

"But, I'm sick!" she yelled in her famous little voice, Lily ignored her. It upset Allison more than she thought it would to see Brooke pick Lily as her first choice. But being second choice was something she could live with. She continued to watch as the teary eyed little girl looked for someone who would listen to her. Brooke's eyes locked on Allison before she ran to her.

"I feel soooo sick gramma" the little blonde said dramatically in her little voice. "Are you sure your not just sad?" Allison asked and Brooke didn't answer instead she cried and breathed erratically. Allison quickly placed her on her lap and felt her forehead to reveal that she did indeed have a fever. "You're a little warm" she explained to her granddaughter while cuddling her.

"I miss my baby sister and I'm so sick, today is the wurstess day " she said helplessly wiping some tears from her reddened cheeks, Allison hugged her tightly. "I know sweetie" she kissed her on the forehead.

"You know where my mommy is?" she asked sadly to her grandma. Allison didn't say anything as she saw that Lily was looking at her wounded. This was when Allison wished she could have left. It became a rivalry of who was the most popular grandma and there would always be some tension between them even on a day like this.

"Why's she crying?" Dan asked his mom concerned about Brooke. Allison was somewhat startled to see him standing there. He watched Brooke get up and flop herself down on a couch still crying albeit silently.

"she has a little bit of a fever" she answered, watching her.

"Oh" he said sympathetically, watching her wipe her tears away.

"….how's Serena?" Allison stood in front of Dan holding on to her arms loosely, looking concerned.

"Terrible, if not worse." he sighed. Allison swallowed, her eyes watching him carefully as she took another sip from her mug, wishing she had some kind of advice, but she didn't. Looking at him she knew he wasn't doing well either.

"How are you?" she smiled slightly. Dan took a small breath, "_i'm okay_" his eyes told otherwise.

"You should go upstairs and get some sleep hun" she put her hand on his arm.

"I've tried" he made a slight laughing sound then looked up at Brooke again. Her face was pink from crying and she looked so uncomfortable. Dan took a ragged breath, his poor baby was sick and he felt so terrible that he didn't quite have the energy to pick her up and care for her. After a second or two of watching her cry silently he wiped his left eye harshly "Umm, I have to..." he started to walk over to her, Allison stopped him.

"…You don't have to do anything...I'll get her" she promised him, Dan took a breath.

"but she..." he bit his lip and frowned as Brookie hugged the couch pillow.

Sweetie she's fine," Allison assured him. "She just really wants her mom" Dan took a slight relieved breath as Jenny picked her up and held her close to her shoulder.

"I know,... she hasn't seen her in a couple days" Dan answered still watching her "Serena doesn't want to see Brooke _or Julia _right now" he took a deep breath. Allison walked closer to him and rubbed his back.

"This isn't fair, she's not the only one grieving." he said sadly.

"I know honey, she's still shaken up and a little depressed…she just needs time and your support." Allison kissed him on the cheek and took a sip of her coffee.

"How I'm suppose to sit there and support her?…_who supports me_?" his voice cracked, holding back tears.

"Oh.." Allison made a painful sound and put her mug down quickly before wrapping her arms around him.

"I do" she said holding her son tightly, Allison began to cry which sent Dan over the edge.

"It's okay" she held onto the back on his neck. When Julia came back into the room he pulled away from her. "Dan, it's alright" she told him but it didn't matter he burried his face in his sleeve and made his way up the winding staircase to find some alone time, he was the rock, he was suppose to be, and now he was crumbling.

"Where's daddy going?" Julia asked her grandmother. "He's just going to take a little nap" Allison said watching him walk up the stairs pretending he was fine.

"How bout we go see how Brooke is" she said leading her into the other room.

Dan opened the door of the empty light pink nursery. It was soft and beautiful, a large impressionist painting of ballerinas was placed on the wall above the round crib, one of a series of three that Dan's mother had painted for each of the girls rooms. The large walk in closet was full of pink baby clothes still with price tags, they would now be used for Brooke and Julia's baby dolls. Dan took a look in the crib which was completely ready for a newborn, in her ten days of life Hannah never even slept in it. He turned the mobile on a listened to the soft music play for about five seconds before it stopped. Mr. Pig was in the crib, Dan pulled him out and sat himself in the rocking chair and examined the perfect room. Serena had put everything she had into making it perfect and now it was useless. Dan looked at the stuffed pig that was in his hands for a moment, then threw it against a wall frustrated, it bounced on to the floor and Dan burried his head in his hands.

Serena still hadn't left her room. There was only an hour before they had to leave for the church and she still hadn't gotten dressed. Her pillow was wet and she was sure she was out of tears. She had been dreaming all morning about Hannah, about her being perfect and at home with her.

Exhausted, emotionally and physically, she simply wanted to sleep, to dream. Everytime she woke up she smiled for a moment thinking everything was fine, until she opened her eyes and saw the heavy rain that poured down the window, reminding her that it was just a dream, there was no baby in the bassinet. She heard Brooke crying from downstairs. All she wanted was to lift her up and hug her. It had been days since she had seen Brooke or Julia, but she wasn't ready. She hoped that they were being taken care of properly but was too scared to walk down the stairs to check. After Dan finished his nap he put on his suit and washed his face, he took a deep breath before knocking on the bedroom door.

"You almost ready?" Dan asked peering in, he held it together, he started to crumble but he put himself back together and was now ready to talk to Serena.

"Hi" she was relieved it was him. Everyone felt sorry for Serena but didn't actually know what she was going through. Dan was the one person that would know how she felt. Already wearing his suit, he approached her. Just knowing that he was ready made Serena angry.

"I'm not ready" she said bluntly sitting up straight staring at his suit with pure hatred. Dan sat on the bed with her. Noises from down the stairs were still bothering Serena, she could hear Brooke who was still crying.

"Why is she crying?" she asked upset that no one was taking care of her.

"She has a little fever" he answered instantly. Serena wanted to see her so badly but at the same time she wasn't ready to face all the people downstairs.

"You need to get dressed we have to leave soon." he tucked her hair behind her ear, he smiled but barely.

Without looking at him she stood up and began putting on the dress her mom had laid out for her. Dan stood behind her and zipped the black material up her back. It fit perfectly like a glove which upset her more than she thought it would. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at herself in the full size mirror. She was thin and frail, a mere ten days ago she was pregnant and glowing, the dress wouldn't have fit even if she tried. Running her hands up her stomach she cried when she felt how empty she was. Dan quickly pulled her into him and held her lightly, his hands loosely clasped over each other. If she had a little baby in the bassinet beside the bed she would have been thrilled with her physique but instead she felt like a failure. Dan kissed her shoulder and she began to cry harder.

"I know, _I know_" he squeezed her tightly, Serena crinkled her forehead and pulled away from Dan. Walking to the opposite side of the room she still heard heartbreaking cries from her little girl who had a fever.

"Can you please go get her!" she snapped exasperated wiping her tears away then placing her hands on her hips.

"…Okay" Dan was a little taken aback but he complied to her request and went downstairs.

Downstairs Allison placed Brooke on a chair and went to the kitchen to find some tylenol. "Be right back sweetie"

"Where's my mommy?" she sniffled as she looked around not seeing her.

"It's okay sweetie" Lily picked Brooke up and kissed her forehead trying to calm her down. "I don't…I don't want you" she cried. Allison stood beside her uncomfortably with the medication, she felt like she was just robbed, Lily had just swooped in, like she had many times before.

"Mommy's busy right now, she'll be down soon" Lily said hoping Serena would appear. When Dan saw Lily trying to comfort Brooke and fail miserably, he felt bad. "I couldn't find any Tylenol" Lily explained. Allison was upset knowing that Lily didn't even bother looking for the tylenol, she stood with her arms crossed loosely as if she was cold.

"I'll get it" he told Lily before turning his attention to Brooke.

"You're still crying?" Dan asked tilting his head at Brooke. Her face was soaked and red. Brooke nodded.

"Come here" Dan held his hands out to her and she quickly let go of Lily wrapping her arms around him tightly. He wondered how long it would be before Serena would be back to normal. He bounced Brooke up and down, her cries were heartbreaking, she just wanted her mommy and he couldn't even do that for her. Brooke rested her head on Dan's shoulder and hugged him, her crying turned from sobs into uneven inhales and exhales as he rubbed her back.

"Do you feel better?" Lily asked stroking her cheek that was pressed against Dan's suited shoulder.

"NO!" she cried and nestled into his neck away from Lily, Dan kissed the top of her blonde locks when she looked up at him.

"Where's Mommy?" she cried helplessly hoping he knew something she didn't.

"Can you please find her?,… I need her" her breaths sounded like she was having a panic attack. Seeing his little girl ask something so simple of him and refusing to comply wasn't something he was about to do.

"I'll find her" he said making Brooke's eyes lightened up.

"I'll be back" he handed her back to Lily.

When Dan got to her room he didn't knock, he walked right in.

"Serena you have to come down, she needs you" he said fed up with her hiding. She thought for a moment with her back to him before she spoke in a whisper. "When we went for the ultrasound,…."she took a breath and finally looked at him.

"I wanted a boy so bad and we were told that she was a girl,… I was mad,…" she confessed and closed her eyes and cried silently. Dan frowned, he knew she was disappointed but she kept telling him she was happy. Watching her this upset killed him, he approached her slowly being sure not to startle her.

"_I was so mad_" she whispered and tears streamed down her face.

"Serena…don't do that to yourself." he slowly walked towards her.

"I didn't want her, and now she's gone." Serena cried silently falling to her knees. Dan dropped down to her level immediately. "I don't have her, because I didn't want her"

"Listen to me…don't think that way. Life doesn't work like that" he cupped her face and made sure she was listening but she pulled away immediately not wanting to be touched.

"I was disappointed too" he lied trying to make her feel better.

"No…no, you we're so happy…" she wiped tears away. "You we're so happy and look what I did…I ruined everything for you" she cried harder.

"You didn't do anything. I wasn't happy she was a girl I was happy that we were having another baby. We still can Serena." he looked straight into her eyes but she still wasn't quite there.

She shook her head. "No…I don't want to." she sniffled and coughed deep in her throat as she stood up and straightened out her dress. It upset him that she had already decided and made her decision without him.

"I just don't want you to be mad at me." she said breathing heavily while crying.

"You think I'm mad at you?" he asked, his eyes searching her water filled ones. Serena nodded.

"I'm not mad at you, I love you. Why would I be mad at you?. " he said adoringly, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to kiss her but she seemed frightened by him and moved away whenever he tried to get close. It hurt him so much to know she blamed herself.

"Don't think for one second that this is your fault" he kissed her hand, knowing that was as close to her as she would let him get.

"…I should have just slowed down." she kept saying. He shook his head.

"Serena,…it had nothing to do with that. You couldn't have prevented this" he tried to put his hand on her face but she moved away again. Dan was thankful that she told him, although he still felt so far away from her. She didn't want to be comforted, all she wanted was to be alone.

"...we have to go" he said quietly and walked out of the room, Serena gathered herself together and walked down the hallway behind him.

Everyone looked up at a statuesque Serena as she descended the large staircase in all black with no jewellery except for her wedding rings. It was like seeing a celebrity. Not a soul except Dan had seen her in three days. At her last step Dan held his hand out to bring her down. She took a breath and made a weak smile to Dan's mom who was standing at the bottom. When Brooke saw her mommy her eyes followed her everywhere she went. Serena felt uncomfortable with all the eyes on her even though she knew they just wanted to know how she was. Brooke called out for her, and a sudden sharp pain ripped through Serena, she chose to ignore Brooke.

"I'm going to wait in the limo." she whispered to Dan as she exited.

"Mommy" Brooke said quietly, Serena continued out the door.

"It's okay sweetie" Lily kissed her forehead trying to calm her down. "No…" she cried and reached out to Dan once again unhappy with Lily.

"Daddy..." her little face was heartbreaking as she grabbed hold of him.

"what baby?" he kissed her.

"I just,…I just want mommy" she said between sniffles.

"Me too" Dan agreed wiping her tears away.

Dan helped Julia zip her raincoat up just before they left. All his time was focused on Brooke and Serena and he felt like he was neglecting her.

"There you go." he looked up at her after successfully doing it up. Julia noticed Dan looked worn out and clearly was upset. Raising her little hands up she held on to his face and kissed him, then wiped away his damp eyes, just like he did for her.

"Daddy, it's okay if you want to cry because today is a very sad day." she said so quietly he was sure he was the only one that heard her. Julia saying that to him was the most comforting thing that anyone had said to him all day and he smiled slightly.

"I love you" he kissed her on the forehead and gave her a squeeze before he stood.

**XOXOX**

**_If I could tell the world just one thing, it would be, we're all okay, and not to worry cause worry is wasteful and useless in times like these. _**

Dan and Serena sat up in the first pew. The service for Hannah was depressing to say the least. The Minister could have said nothing. They weren't listening to him anyway. Serena stared blankly into space. When the music began she buried her face into Dan's chest and cried shattering tears. When he lifted his arms to hold her she bawled harder. Dan held her shaking body and continued to sit closing his eyes and just wanting it to end.

Brooke was escorted out of the church by Eric just moments after it began. She still wasn't feeling well and was crying because she was so upset. All her sniffles and cries that she wanted her mommy were being ignored and Brooke wasn't used to being ignored. A muffled cry from outside the room made Dan wince. He hoped Serena didn't hear it. Looking back he noticed Lily giving her purse to Chuck and excusing herself. The sound of the door opening and closing was distracting and Serena looked over, she took a deep breath, quickly getting up and exiting.

"Serena?" Dan said confused watching her exit. The door once again making the same distracting noise. Lily was standing rubbing Brooke's back trying to calm her down, she was just a tiny thing even at four years of age.

"Oh, Serena, it's ok she has a little bit of a fever but…I have her." she promised. When Brooke caught a glimpse of her mother she instantly whined for her. "Please!" she held her hands out tears streaming down her face. Serena felt a instant magnetic force between the two. "I just want my mom" she cried. Serena quickly lifted her out of her mom's arms and held her tightly.

"I'm right here" she held her to her chest.

"I don't feel good" she told her mom through muffled cries as she held on to her for dear life.

"I know, I don't feel good either but let's go back in there and say goodbye to your baby sister, okay?"

"Okay" she wiped her face on the shoulder of Serena's dress.

"It's okay" she rubbed her baby's back and kissed her head.

Instead of crying more, Serena sat with Brooke on her lap and kissed her repeatedly running her fingers through Brooke's curly blonde locks. Julia sat on Dan's lap and Serena leaned in and kissed her aswell.

"How are they?" Rufus asked immensely concerned as Lily sat back down.

"They're going to be fine" she smiled lightly.

The service was over, and people were giving their sympathies and respects in their own home. Serena was actually responding to people by now.

"Thank you very much" she smiled weakly. Blair approached her now, she had tried to see her ever since it happened but Serena had shielded herself from the world until now.

"S, I'm so sorry, I cant imagine how you feel." Blair said sympathetically her arms out to hug her, to comfort her.

"No, you couldn't possibly." Serena took a breath and pulled away from her as if she was a wet blanket. Serena glanced down at Blair's stomach and walked away heartbroken and a little jealous. It broke Blair's heart to see her like that. Dan noticed Blair standing helpless after Serena had hurt her feelings.

"Blair, I'm sorry…she's not herself." Dan tried to relieve Blair.

"I feel so terrible." Blair started crying. "it's alright" Dan was about to hug her and she pulled away.

"… I'm so sorry Dan." she held on to his arms and was so genuine and apologetic. He nodded slowly.

Lily sat at the table thinking, she got up when she noticed Allison. "Allison?" she stopped and looked at her.

"I realized that today may not have been my finest...,we are always going to be their grandmas and I think we should get along, so I'm sorry" it was genuine and Allison was a little confused.

"Oh," Allison smiled. "I'm sorry too" she nodded.

"It's just... today has been...," she shook her head.

"Brooke likes to call it the wurtess day" Allison mentioned.

"Well,...It's been the wurtess" Lily agreed.

"I just can't imagine what they're... _I feel so terrible for them_" Lily cried making Allison follow suit. They eventually hugged eachother. Rufus came over when they seperated from their hug.

"Hey" he hugged Allison tightly. When they parted he went to Lily and hugged her tightly.

"Do you know where Dan is?" Rufus asked Allison.

"Upstairs" she wiped her face. "...with Serena and the girls...I think i'm going to see if they want some alone time and bring the girls down here...Lily you want to come get them with me?" she nodded happily.

XOXO

Serena laid on her bed with her babies, they had blankets over their legs and were talking quietly, Brooke had still been crying a little bit, this time because she was sad not sick. Dan crept up and snuggled close to Brooke.

"Why?" Julia asked Serena quietly. Dan was relieved that question was for Serena to field, he wasn't sure he would have a clue what to say.

"She was sick." Serena explained to her while hugging her and stroking her arm. Brooke started to cry silently and Dan held her close to his shoulder and rubbed her back.

"Is mommy going to have another baby?" she asked Dan.

He continued to rub Brooke's back. "..._I don't know_" he answered honestly. Julia cuddled closer to Serena for a minute and Serena pressed a kiss on her head.

"Daddy?" Julia turned and looked at him.

"yeah?" he kept rubbing Brooke's back, Brooke wiped her wet eyes over his shoulder.

"_do you love mommy_?" Dan smiled slightly and nodded.

"_forever_" he answered.

"Mommy, do you love daddy?" Serena nodded with a smile.

"_with all my heart_" she looked at Dan, who smiled weakly at her.

"When married people love eachother…babies just happen" Julia said with a smile. Dan let out a small laugh as he continued to comfort Brooke.

"_You're right_" Serena smiled and wiped a tear away from her face. "_we can make another baby_" she said with a smile taking Dan's hand in hers. Dan sighed relieved that Serena had reconsidered.

Allison and Lily took the girls downstairs to give Dan and Serena some alone time.

"Your dress is really pretty" Dan said quietly not knowing what else he could say.

"Thank you" she swallowed. "I'm never wearing it again" she frowned looking down at it.

"I umm,…" he trailed off, his throat started closing in on him again. Serena coughed a little bit as she looked around the room still not knowing what to say to her husband. They had been given sympathies from everyone all day long and still hadn't had time to truly talk to each other, beyond how Serena felt like she was to blame.

"I'm going to go downstairs" Dan said standing.

A tear rolled down Serena cheek silently as Dan approached the door feeling as though it was enough alone time. She swallowed hard, upset that he was going to leave her again, she wanted him to stay with her, she wasn't sure what she wanted him to do or say, but she knew she didn't want to be alone and no one else would suffice, she wanted him. The night before, Lily sat with her as she cried, Dan kept away but she wished he hadn't, she needed him, not her mom. Lily was never good in such situations but asking for Dan seemed so juvenile. It was like when Brooke bumped her head and wouldn't let anyone else touch it or kiss it better. In that moment Serena realized that her and Brooke had one thing in common above everything they needed him. Serena knew that no one else comforted her more than Dan did, for her and for Brooke.

When Dan shut the door behind him she collaspsed on to the bed, and shattered, her body shook with every tear, she didn't care that she was crying, she wasn't ashamed, she had every right, more than anyone else in the house besides Dan, although Serena had never seen him cry not in the entire time she'd known him, not once. she had never even seen him get emotional, maybe she noticed it a little when he proposed but he was more nervous than emotional, and maybe when Julia was born but that was because he was happy and again nervous. Dan stopped at the stairs hearing a sound more dreadful and heartbreaking than Brooke when she was sick. He stood there for a second and bit his lip, if he went back in would she let him touch her? he didn't care, he couldn't ignore it, not the sound he loathed more than anything in the world. The crying became louder as he approached the door and opened it.

"Don't,...dont" he told her not to cry even if he was. Instantly he ran over and held her face with both hands.

"Don't cry, because you're making _me cry_" his lip shook. Serena stopped shaking, her eyes were still swimming as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh god Dan" she wept, his hands went around her waist and he moved her so that she was sitting in his lap.

"_I...," _he stopped to regain some composure to tell her this. Placing his hand on her face he continued "I love you _so much, and I hate when you cry_" he touched his forehead to hers. Serena wiped his face with her sleeve.

"I hate when you cry" she smiled

"Come here" he laid down and Serena rested her head on his chest, she could hear his heatbeat and she was comforted.

They laid like that for what seemed like hours, she could feel his heart beat, and it comforted her.

"are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah…" she whispered. Dan kissed her. "I love you" he said with his lips still pressed on her cold skin.

"I love you" he said back moving himself so he was facing her. Serena smiled at him sadly and wiped his face with the sleeve of her dress removing his tears, she traced his lips with her thumb, Dan took it that she wanted him to kiss her and he leaned down and pressed the sweetest kiss on her lips, she smiled when he moved back away from her.

"I have to do something, it's important" she told Dan before standing up. He nodded and gave her one last kiss.

"I'll be back" she said pulling away from his tight embrace.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Oh Blair" Chuck consoled her.

"I shouldn't even be here, she doesn't want me here" Blair cried.

"You are her best friend, you cant leave" Chuck held her face in his hands.

"Chuck, she doesn't even want to talk to me" her lip quivered.

"I'm having this baby because of her, we were suppose to have them together" she cried rubbing her belly.

"Auntie Blair?" Julia walked up to her.

"Hi sweetheart" she said sadly wiping her tears away pretending nothing was wrong.

"Come up here" Chuck picked her up and sat her between himself and Blair. Julia tapped on Blair's shoulder and whispered something in her ear that made Blair smile.

"Of course" she replied before Julia placed her ear on Blair's stomach. Blair played with Julia's blonde locks just like Serena did as she listened.

"Auntie Blair, is this baby a girl baby?, like my baby sister?" she asked in her little voice making Blair smile.

"Yes, it's a baby girl" she told her and Julia sat up straight.

"Can I make your baby my sister for just, for pretend?" Blair smiled widely.

"Yes of course" she kissed her on the cheek just before Serena approached them. Blair inhaled and watched Serena approach her. Serena smiled through her teary eyes and stood with her hands out. Blair got up quickly and they hugged each other tightly.

"You're my best friend, I love you" Serena said.

"I...I'm so so so sorry sweetie. I love you" Blair said. Serena broke away from their hug.

"I have something for you" she smiled while handing Blair a box, labelled with black permanent marker, it said, _Little Dresses. _Blair closed her eyes tightly and set it down on the ground. She hugged her best friend again, they both cried, tears streaming both their faces.

"This is on the condition that you share her…let me baby sit and play with her whenever I want" she laughed a little through her tears and made Blair smile and wipe Serena's drenched face.

"You always shared yours" Blair ran a finger under her eye then smiled up at Serena.

"By grampa" Brooke finished hugging him. "bye sassy" he kissed her again.

"bye sweetiepie' he kissed Julia.

Dan hugged Rufus tightly, he was the last person to leave. "you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, it's okay" he nodded gently.

"It'll get easier" he promised him.

"Yeah" Dan agreed patting him on the back one last time as he moved to Serena and held her tightly before exiting.

"_Okay it's bedtime_" Serena told Brooke and Julia.

Bedtime wasn't full of tricks tonight, there were no stories, no giggles, Julia and Brooke laid in the same bed together.

"I love you so much" Serena hugged Julia tightly and kissed her as Dan did the same to Brooke, they switched girls and repeated the process before going to their room and snuggling close together, tonight they didn't think about what they just lost, but what they had.

XOXOXOX

**Holly Serena Bass (May 18) **

Dan watched Serena hold baby Holly close to her chest, it bothered him and he wasn't sure why. He hoped Serena would pass on holding her. But without delay she lifted her out of Blair's arms and held her tightly.

"Looks just like Blair" she smiled at Dan, and he gave her a smirk that quickly went back to neutral. They were suppose to have a baby too. Theirs was supposed to be a few months older but they too should have been dealing with a hectic life of raising a family with two young children and a newborn. He couldn't help it, thoughts of why Chuck and Blair deserved Holly more than they deserved Hannah kept surfacing, how life was unfair. What had they done to deserve that?

"Do,…you" she motioned to Dan to see if he wanted to hold her, quickly he passed. "I'm good" he said watching her sleep in Serena's arms. He wanted Blair to take her back, he was ready to leave. Holly began to fuss a little bit and Serena walked back over to Blair. "There's your mommy" to Dan's relief Serena gave her back and they left moments later.

"I'm really happy for Blair, she got her little doll to dress up" Serena walked with Dan hand in hand.

"Yeah, maybe it will keep her from dressing up Jake and Bradley" Dan smiled remembering Blair dressing them exactly like Chuck.

"I don't think so" Serena laughed. "She will always have time to make them appear like perfect gentlemen" Dan smiled brightly at Serena, he was happy that she was laughing again.

A few moments of silence passed as they continued to walk hand in hand. It was a nice night, breezy but warm, they decided to take the long route back to their car. Dan broke the silence after they found a nice park bench to sit at.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am" she nodded knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"Are you?" Serena looked at him concerned.

"I am, yeah. I just thought…"Serena interrupted him. "You still want to have another baby?" Serena said interrupting him like usual.

"…Well, yeah I mean…isn't that what we decided on?"

"I know, it's just not a good time and to be honest…" Serena trailed off and her gaze hit the ground hoping she wouldn't upset him. "…I don't want to" she said hushed. Dan's eyes widened not expecting her to ever feel that way considering how badly she wanted Hannah and how it was all about a family of five for nearly a year, she had changed her mind completely.

"just not right now" she stressed.

"Oh ok" he said.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No" he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"Now that I have a new job I already feel like I don't spend enough time with the two of them"

"Hey, you don't have to convince me." he smiled. "It was just a shock that after everything, you've completely changed your thinking"

"I know, but it's for the best, i was thinking we can start trying in about five months?" she smiled as Dan helped her off the bench and they continued on their walk.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "and i'll make sure you're home early every night and I'll call you at work to tell you i'm ovulating" she joked knowing he hated that. Dan laughed happy to see her like this, smiling.

"So I have a meeting with this guy Owen, he's pretty high up on the totem pole. They want me to develop the characters with him." she smiled excitedly.

"Producing now?" he laughed.

"Yeah!," she laughed thinking he doubted her. "Owen says I have a natural talent for these things. It's about kids on the upper east side, who knows them better than I do?"

"Is there anything you don't do?" he smiled at her happy she was back to her never stop moving, giggly self.

"I do everything cause i'm awesome" she smiled, Dan stopped her and took both her hands in his.

"_You're amazing_" he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

I appreciate everyone for reading. Please review and let me know what you thought. I think in earlier chapters...i'm pretty sure the second one mentions that they decided not to have any more children after Hannah but it wasn't immediately after, there is a pretty solid reason that they decided not to and that chapter will be coming.

-Faryn Queens.


	39. Slander

(Wow, I'm updating so quickly now. I just want to get rid of everything I have for this story, so I apologize if it's not very good, it's everything I have on my jump drive. I'd still love reviews, I really appreciate them. I kind of see Owen as a Ryan Phillippe from Cruel Intentions type. Not in looks but in personality. This chapter is a little confusing you might want to read "Are we kidding?" again to fully understand things)

**SLANDER**

_**Flashback**_

**

* * *

**

"Looky looky" Serena's hand was grabbed by a familiar face.

"Owen" she smiled greeting him. The guy was wearing a bright red suit and black tie looking more like a fashion designer than a television show producer.

"You look..._impeccable_" he said deeply as he checked out her dress and shoes.

"I love those ideas you sent me" he praised her.

"Really? I thought some of the characters needed more motive"

"No they are excellent....but..." he pursed his lips together.

"But what?" she smiled.

"I don't know if we'll ever get past the pilot stage"

"What do you mean?"

"Money issues...always stupid money issues" he said sadly.

"The thing is, that this show has potential to be huge!...but without the adequate amount of money to make a decent pilot episode it'll never see primetime"

"I can provide moe money that's not a problem" Serena offered.

"No you've invested enough, we just need to really sell it at the next meeting we have"

"No honestly I really want it to be successful, let me help"

"really?" he looked concerned.

"What's another fifty grand?" she joked pulling out her checkbook.

"actually it'll be more like a hundred grand" he said with a toothy smile.

"Oh...," Serena bit her lip. "can I get back to you with this a the end of the night? I just have to discuss that with my..." Dan's hand hit the small of her back and he handed her a martini. She happily accepted it and turned back to Owen.

"Owen this is my husband Dan" Dan held his hand out for a shake.

"_Husband?" _Owen finally shook Dan's hand.

"You're a lucky…lucky guy" he looked at Serena in such a way it bothered Dan.

"I'm very aware" he smirked and shook his hand forcefully.

"So you're Mr. Serena" when Owen finished shaking Dan's hand he looked deeply into him almost as if he was trying to figure out what Serena saw in him. Dan stood confidently as Owen sized him up.

"Nice to meet you" his eyes peered into Dan's as he spoke deeply.

"You too" Dan lied to be polite.

"I can't get over how good you look" Owen complimented Serena again. One of Dan's eyebrows raised as Owen asked Serena if she would like a drink.

"She already has one" Dan pointed at Serena's martini glass that was already in her hand.

"Maybe she'd like another?" Owen smiled at Serena waiting for a response.

"That won't be nessesary" Dan answered quickly. Owen's eyes peeled away from Serena and locked on Dan.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking your lovely wife" he covered his rudeness with a grin.

"No thank you" she declined.

"Suit yourself...Nice to meet you Don"

"Can you believe that guy?" Dan laughed a little as Owen walked away.

"I know he's a little cocky, thinks he's god's gift to women I'm sure" she laughed.

"You don't..." he pointed in Owen's direction. "Do you work with him alone?"

"No, I don't... okay?" her she rolled her eyes and turned from Dan, knowing what he was getting at.

"All I'm saying is that I wouldn't trust that guy as far as I can throw him" he held on to Serena's elbow.

"Owen is an aquired taste, i get that, but you have to trust me" she looked back at him.

"I do trust you, I don't trust the sketchy guy with the flaming red suit" he laughed a little, making Serena smirk.

It was nearing midnight when Owen spotted Serena by the door alone, he approached her.

"Did you're husband leave you here all alone?" he joked while speaking very closely to her ear, making Serena a little uncomfortable.

"he's bringing the car around" she explained stepping back from him slightly.

"Did you by chance talk to Dan about the money?"

"Umm no not yet"

"I understand, it's _his_ money I'm sure he needs to be asked first, It's not like you can make that kind of decision without him"

"It's my money too" she said nodding.

"A hundred grand is a lot,...it doesn't matter anyway, we're going to do really well in the proposal and...everythings going to be fine. Goodnight Serena" he casually walked ahead of her and out the door.

"...wait Owen...Here" Owen stopped and smiled, when he turned to her the smile was gone.

"I can't take that, what would Dan say if he found out?"

"It doesn't matter" she smiled. "Just take it, this is my investment and I know it's the right thing to do"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**PRESENT**

"Constance Billard on line two Mr. Humphrey" Monica paged. A groan left Dan before he sat back at his desk and picked up the phone.

"Dan Humphrey" he answered.

"Hello, Mr. Humphrey. I'm sorry I have to interupt you at work..."

"So am I" he said annoyed before she could go on.

"I would like to know if you would be able to come down and meet with me" Dan rolled his eyes.

"What did she do?" he asked. Dan wasn't new to these calls, it was usually about her voicing her opinions, he would tell the dean he would deal with her at home but never really do anything, he sometimes wouldn't even bother Serena with Julia's minor indiscretions.

"I would rather discuss this with you in person Mr. Humphrey"

"I actually don't think I will have time to do that today, the next available day for me, is… next Wednesday" he said after looking through his appointment book.

"Very well, I will have to suspend Julia until I can meet with you" Dan thought for a moment knowing that being suspended would appear on her permanent record.

"I'll be right down." he sighed.

"If possible, her mother's presence would be greatly appreciated"

"_great_" he muttered under his breath.

XOXO

The dean sat them both down together and explained that the school was having some problems with their daughter.

"Now, she's usually a good student, sometimes obnoxious and over bearing but she's a good girl and I know you try to teach her right and wrong, she has a good nature among the crowd that she is associated with."

"Can you get to the point?" Dan asked only to get a expected "Dan…" from Serena who was sitting patiently listening. The dean straightened up in her chair and began.

"We can over look uniform obstructions, many uniform obstructions..." she emphazised. A toothy smile appeared on Serena, she looked down at the blouse she was wearing and tried to pull it shut without the dean noticing. Like mother, like daughter, Serena knew that Julia hardly wore her full uniform and was even aware that on occasion she hiked up her skirt...heck so did Serena when she was at Constance. "...Occasional practical jokes and classroom remarks…We however, can not over look slander" The dean's eyes rolled like marbles to Dan, then to Serena.

"_Bullshit_" Dan said instantly under his breath.

"Mr. Humphrey…" The dean tried to get him to continue listening.

"No, she wouldn't do something like that" he said admintely. Serena gave him a nudge. "Dan, let her finish"

"I was going to say, even if she didnt start the rumour...that involved _a teacher..."_ she explained this was a very serious offense.

"Who? was it Mr. Anderson?...because she has a hard time with him, he doesn't seem to like her very much" Dan made excuses.

"Like I was saying..." The dean looked at Serena not impressed by Dan's defensive behavior. "this is her third strike, first plagiarism and less than a week later…"

"What are you talking about?" Dan interrupted her again. "she would never plagiarise, I'm a writer she knows that plagerism…" he stopped talking when the dean pulled a thick stack of papers out of her desk.

"I'm very aware you are a writer Mr Humphrey, a very good one I might add. But, If you could just take a look at this" Dan took a stack of paper from her that was obviously a photocopy, it was ruffled a little around the edges. Dan's eyes moved back and fourth as he looked over the Romeo and Juliet essay he wrote when he was in eleventh grade.

_Romeo and Juliet by Dan Humphrey. _**98%**

"This is mine, why do you have this?" he said looking up at the dean while rubbing his forehead.

"The English department has been using it as an example" she answered him.

"and take a look at this" she handed him another stack, this time it was neat and crisp.

"In this entire essay she changed one word...Dan, to Julia. It is word for word the exact same paper" she said calmly.

"I don't know why she would do that" Dan said quietly seeing that it was exactly the same.

"In my experience, a parent's love is blind, they don't realize their children could do such things" Dan's jaw tightened and Serena quickly placed he hand on his knowing his temper usually exposed itself soon after.

"No, I know her" he said knowing he wasn't blind to Julia's ways like Harold Waldorf was to Blair's. Serena took it from him and looked it over.

"Miss Carr immediately knew that it was familiar to something she had read before, she found a photocopy of yours in the English department, Julia must have found your original at home" the dean explained crossing her hands.

"When Miss Carr confronted Julia about the paper she confessed, and she told her what her punishment was considering her behaviour, thus resulting in a rumour about her being...well should I just get Miss Carr in here to explain?"

"That would be great" Dan said thankfully.

"…_You would like that wouldn't you_?" Serena hissed. Dan dropped his hand that was lying against his forehead on to the desk with a loud thud.

"Dont start..._she knows exactly what happened_" he said through tight lips.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Rachel Carr walked in.

"Hi Dan" Rachel took a seat across from him, Serena shot her, her famous ice queen stare. "Serena" she nodded uncomfortably. Serena took a breath and pretended she wasn't there.

"She begged me not to involve you, I told her that if she served her detention and wrote another essay we wouldn't have to notify you, I don't know if it was Julia herself or if she gave the go ahead to one of her friends. All I know is that about a week after her punishment for the plagiarism, a rumor about me…_sleeping _with a student at St. Jude's was going around the school" Serena made a snorting sound that sounded alot like the word "_unbelievable_" which received a glare from Dan.

The Dean pulled up the gossip girl website on her laptop and showed them the blast.

**Who said history doesn't repeat itself? Looks like a certain teacher and a certain lonely boy are getting close, maybe too close, what do you think kiddies? xoxo Gossip Girl**

Serena immediately recognized the boy in the picture as Adam. He was talking to Rachel, he was smiling, it made Serena's stomach turn.

"_A rumour?_" Serena looked straight at the dean.

"Yes a rumour that's completely un..." Rachel began but Serena cut her off.

"My daughter doesn't start rumours" Serena defended her daughter with a unmistakable glare and half smile, Rachel took a little breath as Serena'e eyes looked through her.

"What can be done?" Dan asked the dean giving Serena a foot nudge under the desk.

"Not much, she does need to serve a suspension and this does mean that she will not be able to be in the year end production."

"What?" Serena said offended, Dan hadn't told her about Julia losing her spot yet.

"Everyone is on academic and behavioural probation while in the school production and her behaviour is not something we tolerate"

"Behaviour?, she's a straight A student, she made one mistake" Serena defended her.

"All the students are under the same rules, she disobeyed them and now she has to deal with the consequences"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After a few more minutes Dan and Serena were leaving the school, heading down the familiar stone steps.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this, why would you keep this from me?" Serena started about how she didn't know about Julia losing her spot in the production.

"I forgot all about it okay?...she came home crying and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, she finally told me the next day that Rachel...," he realized he shouldn't have been using her first name by Serena's expression. "Miss Carr decided to use someone else" Serena shook her head.

"This isn't good" Dan sighed to Serena. "If Yale has any record of this, they will never accept her...plagerism is like commiting murder to an ivy league" he shook his head in disbelief.

"Dan, can you just stop talking about her future and deal with what's happening now" Serena asked disappointed that all he cared about was college and her future, not what was going on with her at the moment. "She must be devastated, Can you just drop Yale for now?"

"No, I will not…" he looked at her. "I'm going to offer them a little incentive and maybe send a big check the dean's way" he said casually .

"…_What_?" Serena looked at him confused, her eyes once again searched his. _Was he kidding? _

_"_I'm not going to let her miss out on Yale like Blair did for something stupid like this"

"yeah well with Blair it was _the_ _truth_" Serena spat thinking about Rachel. Dan ignored her.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't get expelled" he said assuring himself that it would help.

"She's not going to get expelled. Dan, what's wrong with you?" she crinkled her forehead.

"Nothing!" he huffed. "Serena, do you not care about her future?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all" she spoke calmly. "She's only in tenth grade, look at her she's going to get in to Yale and just because she has a record for being suspended once…it doesn't mean she's going to lose her chance" she explained.

"you can't get into Yale based on looks and personality anymore" he said, to Serena it felt like a cheap insult directed her way. Stopping she crossed her arms abruptly fuming with what he just said.

"Are you really starting that again?, the world revolves around the VDWs crap?" she caught up to him.

"Dan, you have more money than my mother ever had…you can stop talking like I'm superior now, like you're still some poor, lonely boy from Brooklyn, because you aren't!" she yelled behind him and Dan quickly turned himself.

"For fuck's sakes Serena…" Dan said getting fed up with the same fight they had been having for 23 years."I didn't mean it like that!…I need to do something though" he continued.

"You know what Dan?, give Yale a _trillion _dollars…I'm sure they'll take her…heck, they might take her now" she said being sarcastic. "and you can drag her kicking and screaming to a school she doesn't want to go to, do you even listen to her?" Dan looked away from her and kept walking, Serena hurried up until she was walking beside him.

"She doesn't want to go there, did you even know that? she pretends she wants to go there because she knows you want her to so badly." Dan ignored her.

"You used to hate people like this." She looked at him like he was a different person. He was a different a person as far as she was concerned. Offering money as an easy resolution was not Dan.

"What do you want me to do Serena?" he asked angrily.

"FORGET IT!" she yelled and walked quickly in her high heels towards their vechicle.

"What do you want me to do!?" he stopped outside the Mercedes and stared at her. Serena said nothing as she got into the passenger seat of their car. Dan obviously still fuming opened the door and drove them home.

**Flashback**

"Are you all done?" Serena looked over Dan's shoulder at the script he was editing for her.

"Uh yeah" he handed her the pages of type that he had marked up with red pen.

"Whoa you don't hold back" she giggled looking over his notes.

"Nope" he lied. There was so much more he would have circled, so much more he could have changed or questioned but he couldn't bring himself to rip apart something she'd been working on for so long.

"What's wrong with this part? I based this guy off of Chuck" she smiled, while pointing to the paragraph.

"Would Chuck actually say something like that?" he asked.

"Yeah" she looked down at the paper.

"You don't like this part either?"

"It just seems a little... contrived" he said carefully.

"oh" she took a breath. "You don't like it" she looked down.

"..." he opened his mouth but couldn't lie to her. "It's interesting..."

"Owen loved it" she said quietly.

"Well that's his opinion" Dan said. "I'm not going to lie to you Serena" he said softly while rubbing her back.

"Yeah I know, I appreciate it" she smiled up at him.

"Yeah maybe just leave the writing to the writers and you keep feeding them with you're knowledge about bitchy Upper East side girls" he laughed.

"yeah" she said sadly. "I just don't like when you act like you're the only person in the world that can write anything decent" Dan's eyebrows squeezed together.

"Umm, that's not what i said"

"I know but you just came off really pretentious" she smiled slightly.

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"nothing...so have you thought about LA?" she changed the subject.

"...Serena I'm not talking about this again" he stood.

"Why not?" she said sternly. "You have to at least consider it"

"Serena...we are not up rooting our family so you can make it big in Hollywood" he started walking away from her.

"but I want to" she said it as if she was a child.

"I don't care!, you aren't thinking rationally about this. You really want to pull Julia and Brooke out of their school where all their friends are and make me work for the LA Branch?"

"Why not? you'd get the job"

"and someone would lose their job for me" he said trying to get her to realize it was a bad idea.

"he'd get demoted not fired" she said.

"We're not moving"

"Think about it, please?"

"No" he said definitively.

"Well maybe I'll just go and move there then" she put her hands on her hips.

"You know what?...do whatever you want Serena" he picked his briefcase up off the floor. "I'll see you in five days" she walked out of the house as he decided to take an early flight to his business meeting.

**PRESENT**

"You're really going to bribe the school with money?" she asked as the front door closed behind them.

"Yes, I am" he said confidently, knowing it was best for the situation.

"..._you're just like Chuck_" she whispered under her breath.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You always say that you are nothing like Chuck Bass, you are just like Chuck Bass." she said.

Serena saw the anger flash in his eyes immediately over her generalizing him with Bass. "You think I'm a spoiled rich kid,?…a womanizer with a drinking problem?" he glared at her waiting for a response. "Do you?" She stood dead in her tracks.

"For the most part, yes!" she crossed her arms.

"Chuck?…yeah you're right…I'm just like him" he said sarcastically walking to the french doors of his office. They didn''t know if Julia or Brooke were home and his office proved itself to be their place to fight. They had only fought once in front of them when they were younger and it scared them, they vowed not to fight in front of them again.

"I was never a spoiled rich kid, you know that, you know I'm not a womanizer and I'll never be one." he bit his lip and continued, he looked around a little.

"_and we both know that you're the one with the drinking problem_." he said under his breath and smirked at his good come back.

"I do not have a drinking problem" she said through clenched teeth in a growl.

"Tell that to the bottle of patron" he sat down at his desk and turned on his computer.

Serena took a deep breath unable to think about what he just said, being too angry to be sad she retorted again. It was becoming a competition, who could insult the other worse. As Dan stood again he looked for a a phone number.

"I have to drink to deal with the fact that I'm married to a controlling and pretentious asshole" Dan looked at her shocked and angry, retorting instantly and nonchalantly.

"Oh I'm an asshole now?, …at least I'm not a whore"

"oh...FUCK YOU!" Serena blasted him.

"Oh give it up Serena, the good girl act is getting old. Do you not remember Owen?, cause I do!" a huge fake smile crept over his face. She spoke calmly, even though she was upset, her words came out muffled through the sobs.

"That was so long ago, you can keep throwing that in my face." she swallowed hard holding back some tears.

"Yeah, I'm going to forget a guy that jeopardized the safety of my family, slept with my wife and demanded money from me, sounds like something I would do" he nodded with sarcasm.

"Demanded money from you? what?" Serena was confused.

"I doesn't matter now" he said and Serena wiped away some tears. Serena couldn't say anything else, her throat was sore and she hated when they fought. She tried to stop crying as she sat down in one of the leather arm chairs. Dan's eyes lifted to see her devestated with what he had just said.

"Hey...Serena, I didn't mean that" he stood and walked over to her.

"This isn't us" her eyes filled up. "We don't fight like this, insulting each other back and fourth and hurting each other's feelings, we're not Chuck and Blair" she shook her head feverishly.

Dan's face cooled down immediately turning from angry to upset. He knew he shouldn't have said those things.

"I fell in love with that boy from Brooklyn" she wiped a tear away. "where's he?" she squeaked.

"I don't know" he whispered honestly and bent down to her level.

"What's wrong with us?" she cried.

"So much has changed, maybe…we need to get away from each other, for a little while" he suggested making Serena cry so hard he had to console her.

XOXO

That night they both knocked on Julia's door once Serena had pulled herself together.

"Yeah?" she called.

"Can we come in?"

"...yeah"

"what's this" Dan asked handing her "her" Romeo and Juliet paper getting straight to the point.

"...I" she turned away from them shocked."where did you get that?" her eyes hit the floor.

"Miss Carr and the Dean had us in for a little meeting" he explained.

"Why did you do this?" Serena asked her sternly.

"I'm sorry!" tears flooded to her eyes and she pleaded with them to forgive her.

"Listen, shhh" Dan tried to get her to calm down, always the good cop. "I'm not mad, I'm not mad" he repeated seeing how guilty and ashamed she looked.

"I just want to know why?...why did you do this?" he asked softly.

"Because!" she sobbed. "I can't do it all!...I can't!"

"What do you mean?" Serena tucked Julia's hair behind her ear.

"I can't do everything, you expect me to get these amazing grades on top of the million other things I'm suppose to do and I can't...I can't do it anymore" she wiped her face.

"Everything comes so easy, so naturally to you that we thought you needed challenges" Serena nodded. They only put her in dance and all her other extracurriculars to keep her from getting bored.

"Well I can't handle anymore things, juggling a personal life and getting good grades is hard enough" she wiped her face.

"Ok, ok, I didn't know, I thought you needed things to keep you busy I didn't think that it was becoming too much" he admitted.

"You don't have to do everything" Serena said softly, holding on to her hand.

"But if I don't, " she sniffled and wiped her face. "I wont get accepted to Y-yale" Dan pressed his lips together and looked at Serena.

"I dont care if you go to Yale" he voice was soft and even shocked himself that he was saying it.

"What?"

"I don't care if you go to any Ivy league, I just want you to be happy, don't put pressure on yourself for me" he put his hand on her face.

"You could work at the gallery coffee shop for the rest of your life for all I care" he put his forehead on hers and she laughed a little bit.

"I still, want piano lessons" she nodded. Dan laughed a little bit.

"Okay"

"and Dance, I still want to dance"

"Alright" Serena smiled.

"Would it be easier to say the things you don't want to do anymore?" he laughed.

"I don't want to play soccer anymore, I don't want to be on student council, no more choir and no more fashion shows" Serena's heart sunk.

"Only shows for Jenny and maybe I'll model for Blair once in awhile if she asks me to" Serena smiled happily.

"I want to play field hockey in the summer and...I want to date Adam" Dan took a deep breath and looked at Serena. "He asked me to be his girlfriend today and I told him I had to ask first" she wiped her eyes and continued to look at her mom for an answer.

"Dont look at me" Serena said with a little smile. Julia's eyes went straight to her dad who she just knew was going to say no.

"Yeah, you can date him" Julia wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"But I want to meet him," Julia nodded quickly. "and I want you home by nine every night"

"Nine?" Serena smirked at how unfair that was.

"eleven!, nine on school nights"

"ok" she smiled. Dan walked out of the room a few moments later so Serena and her could talk about Adam and what he said to her.

"He played a song in the cafeteria" she laughed.

"WHAT? " Serena giggled.

"He played acoustic guitar and sang 'you're a rich girl' to me in front of the entire sophomore class" she said shocked.

"What did you do?" Serena asked.

"I was mad at first but then he said some sweet things at the end of the song...but it was kind of embarrassing" she smiled.

"when did he have a change of heart?"

"I don't know" she smiled happily. "he apologized for what he said to me before and I don't know...he just asked for me to go out with him"

"Well congratulations" Serena hugged her before getting up.

"You didn't by any chance...start a rumour did you?" she needed to be sure.

"No" she looked confused.

"Anything sent to Gossip Girl that you want to tell me about?"

"No I promise"

"I didn't think so" Serena smiled.

"So is Adam coming to Christmas dinner?"

"I don't know I haven't asked" she smiled.

"Well he's welcome, we can always pull up another chair to that table" Julia giggled knowing the table was huge. Serena placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, goodnight" she smiled and walked out into the hall.

"Are you coming to bed?" Dan asked her.

"no" she headed towards the guest room.

"Hey" he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, come to bed"

Serena shook her head.

"We were fine in there, we blew up and now we're fine" Dan reminded her.

"Dan,...I will always pull together for them and act like we're fine but we're not, i'm still mad at you for everything you said downstairs and just because you apologize doesn't mean you don't still feel that way"

"Serena.."

"You called me a whore" her eyes looked at him softly.

"Serena...I was mad, I didn't mean it"

"No you did mean it, and you have every right to mean it" she turned and walked away.

"I'm over it"

"No...you're not. And that's okay because I wouldn't be either"

XOXOX

FLASHBACK

He was confused when he noticed a silver car sitting outside of his home, when he walked in the front door he heard giggling from his daughters and a man's voice.

"Hey Buddy" Owen said to Dan as if he was his friend. Dan approached the living room where his daughters and nanny were just to make sure they were okay, he then walked back to Owen.

"What are you doing here?" Dan said through tight lips, not amused in the least.

"I just wanted to give your beautiful wife second chance" Dan looked at Owen with pure hatred and took a hold of his collar.

"So I'm guessing she told you" Owen breathed while pulling away from Dan.

"Get out of my house" he seethed while letting go.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, your acting like this was all my fault. Serena was the one that started it all" a sly grin appeared on his face. Dan closed his eyes as his jaw tightened. "It's…hard to say no to her" he laughed a little, "I guess you would know that she can be pretty aggressive…" Dan walked up so he was close to Owen.

"Daddy" Julia came skipping into the room and stopped to see her dad and Owen talking.

"Hi gorgeous" Owen said in his sly voice. Julia smiled and Dan could have killed him right then and there, instead he found Lucy.

"Take them upstairs and stay up there" he said sternly. Lucy nodded and grabbed each blonde by their hand and pulled them upstairs. Dan waited until he couldn't see them any longer.

"Listen, you get out of my house and we'll pretend this whole thing never happened" he tried to be civil.

"I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving until your wife of yours gets back on contract, she was and still is what this show needs"

"Is she what you need? or is it her money that you need?"

"Technicalities Dan, technicalities" Owen smiled slyly again. Dan was so angry that he had been taking advantage of her this entire time. That he led her to believe she had a say in what happened on the show and in the scripts, when all she really was, was a cash cow.

"I'm giving you a chance to leave, if you don't lay off I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago" he looked at Owen.

"I don't take you for the fighting kind Humphrey" Owen sat down at the grand piano and ran his fingers over the keys lightly.

"Try me" Dan said calmly watching him.

"You wouldn't…" he stood pressing his hands down on the keys making an awful sound.

"you don't know me very well Owen" Dan put his hands in his pockets trying to conceal his anger.

"I'll write you a check for a hundred grand to leave my wife alone" he swallowed hoping Owen would agree to it.

"A hundred grand?…no that's not going to work for me. Make it five hundred grand and we've got a deal" that sly smile showed up again, Dan wanting nothing more than to knock it off his face.

"That's a lot money Owen" Dan said.

"Looks like you can afford it" he looked up at the three tiered ceiling and chandelier. Dan quickly went into his office, wrote the check and handed to him.

"Now, we have an agreement?" he asked, Owen stood with his sly smile again as he looked down at the check.

"It's too bad I'll never spend any time with Serena again…she's really something, hold on to her" Owen muttered as he walked back into the foyer, Dan walking behind him. "beautiful woman really" he smirked to himself.

"You about done?" he asked still angry.

"I wonder if she does things like that all the time or if I was exception" Owen said closely to Dan's face. Dan's jaw tightened but he stayed calm, Owen was leaving, there was no reason to do anything harsh. "It's such a shame I'll never see Serena again, the producing will be fine without her...but _i'll_ miss her" Dan took a breath, they were almost at the door.

"she always did nice things like pick up coffee for me..._among other things_" Without hesitation Dan punched Owen so hard he was on the ground.

"Ha so you are the fighting kind" he held on to his jaw, his lip started to bleed on to his suit. Dan lifted Owen's head up by his collar and smacked it on to the dark, cold marble floor, producing a loud thud, that shut him up. Dan watched Owen's eyelids flutter around, he blinked a few times and struggled to stand. "Big mistake" he said holding his head.

When Serena arrived home there were three police cars in her driveway, she ran up the drive way frantically worried about what was going on. When she reached the front she realized a policeman was pushing her husband's face forcefully on to the cruiser.

"I'm not resisting you don't have to be so forceful!" Dan said rather annoyed as the cop cuffed him.

"What?…WHY?" " Serena screamed when she was finally able to get out words still not believing what was happening.

"What is going on?" she asked watching as the cop pushed her husband into the back of the police vehicle.

"Ask Owen" Serena shook her head not believing what was happening. Julia and Brooke sat and watched out the window as their Dan interacted with the police. "Oh my god, okay I'll be right down" Serena let Dan know as the cop closed the door on Dan, who was now in the backseat with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Whys Daddy going in that car?" Brooke asked Owen who was still standing in the foyer.

"he's a bad man, that's why the good police are taking him to jail" Owen stood with a tissue trying to get the blood out of his suit.

"Hey Honey" Owen said as Serena approached the door.

"Get out of my house!" Serena screamed to Owen who was standing in the doorway.

"Get out of my house right now!" she screamed again.

"Serena, your husband punched me" he pointed to his bloody, black and blue jaw that was getting worse by the second.

"He has a problem a serious temper issue" he said nonchalantly.

"Get out of my house now, I don't even know how you got in here"

"Your nanny, she's lovely" he smiled at Lucy.

"Take him with you, he's trespassing" she said to one of the police officers. "Put him in a different cell _or my husband will kill him_" she whispered the last part to herself sadly.

"Hey, I'm leaving...I have what I need" he patted his pocket that held the check. When Owen was finally gone Serena turned to Lucy.

"You cant let people into our house, absolutely not" she scolded her after slamming the door shut.

"Your Daddy is _not_ a bad man, don't listen to that guy" she told her girls then sent them into the backyard to play. "Just go play for a little while okay?" she told them calmly, when the door was shut Serena tried to conceal her anger but she couldn't help it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Serena yelled at her nanny. Lucy took a step away from a livid Serena.

"I clearly stated that you don't let anyone in this home when we're not home _ever_!"

"I'm sorry miss I thought…" Lucy tried to defend herself.

"What if he was a kidnapper?, did that even cross your mind?" she stopped sounding angry and became more upset, like she could cry any second.

"With careers like mine and Dan's you cant take security lightly. The security and safety of our daughters is number one priority and you disobeyed us" Lucy nodded understanding why Serena was so weary of letting people in their house.

"I'm sorry...but...I have to let you go" she apologized wiping a tear away from her cheek. When Lucy was gone Serena sat on a couch and bawled.

"Blair?"

"Honey what's wrong?" she could sense that something was seriously wrong.

"Can you come over and babysit? I have to go to the police station"

"oh my god S, what happened?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Just posted it to get it off my jump drive but what did you think? I'll probably have everything posted for this fic soon, I just really want to stop writing it lol, Thanks for reading and thanks for liking it :)

-Faryn


	40. Snowflakes

(I didn't really edit this so my apologies if it's awful.....please still enjoy it :) This is the XMAS chapter, I know i'm late (or early depending on how you look at it) but I couldn't quite finish the anniversary chapter so this one was delayed. Read and Review please.)

**Snowflakes**

Snowflakes had always been their symbol, ever since their first Christmas together.

It didn't matter what the snowflakes were made of. Paper snowflakes that Serena hung on the walls, metal snowflakes that hung on the Christmas tree, the tiny snowflakes that Jenny sprinkled down the aisle on their wedding day, the real snow that actually fell on the day they became man and wife and the diamond snowflakes, like that of Serena's many necklaces and jewelry pieces. The first one she was ever given was for the first Christmas with Julia, since then she collected them, every single one was from Dan and every one was unique. She had a large Tiffany one, a small bvlgari , and an Erikson Beamon one that she held so close to her, clutching it tightly when she was on an airplane, it was her favourite. There was one more that was very near and dear to the couple, the snowflake on Dan's book. Underneath the novel jacket was a snowflake etched into the dark blue leather binding, the very first one.

XOXOXOXOX

The house seemed to glow, something about the Christmas decorations made the house extra cozy and more inviting. The diningroom that usually looked like a conference room turned grand for their twenty something guests, Christmas dinner always seemed to end up at the Humphrey house, it became a tradition of it's own. After opening presents and having breakfast, Dan and Julia would go to work making apple pies and Serena would finish setting up the table, around five o'clock the Basses and the Archibalds would show up for cocktails and champagne before their traditional turkey dinner that was served around seven. Everyone got along on Christmas, even Allison and Lily no longer had any issues, neither did either of them with Rufus. They wanted to spend time with their families and the easiest way to handle it was by spending the holiday together. Dorota and Vanya were always invited as were the Captain and Anne and Cyrus and Eleanor, it was perfect, everyone under one roof. On occasion Serena's dad would show up if he was in town.

**Christmas Eve**

"Can we open something tonight?" Brooke asked her mom as they hung more snowflakes on the enormous tree.

"I'm pretty sure there's a delivery for you and your sister tonight" she stood back and examined the perfection.

"Ooo a delivery" she thought about what that could be. A few hours later a knock came at the door and Brooke jumped from the couch, she had been sitting and texting on the couch letting her mom do all the work for the last hour or so.

"Wait!" Serena called and told her to get her sister and sit on the floor.

"On the floor?"

"Just get her!" Serena quickly ran to the door. A few minutes later Brooke and Julia were both sitting in the livingroom on the floor.

"Why are we sitting on the floor?" Julia asked her dad.

"Just close your eyes" he told them.

"How do you want to do this?"Rufus said.

"Hi Grandpa!" Brooke said once she heard his voice.

"Hi sweetie, hold your hands out" Brooke did as he said and something fuzzy was put in her hands.

"WHAT IS THIS!" she yelled excited, knowing what it must have been once she felt it move.

"Shush" Dan laughed. "You're going to scare him"

"Can I open my eyes"

"Yes" Serena answered her. When they both finally saw the tiniest little golden retriever puppy they squealed.

"He's so cute!" Julia pet him over and over again. There was a red ribbon around his neck, tied into a perfect bow. Brooke was so excited she didn't talk to anyone but the dog for over ten minutes. Serena laughed seeing how over the moon she was.

"What's his name?" she looked up and asked.

"Bo" Dan answered her.

"Bo?" Julia questioned.

"We picked him because the breeders named him Bogart after Humphrey Bogart"

"Oh my god that's so perfect!"

XOXOXOXOX

**Christmas Day**

Brooke knocked on the double doors, she had Bo wrapped up in a blanket he was still sleeping like a little baby. She peered into the room to find her mom talking on a hand held phone. Serena held her finger up as if to say 'one sec' Dan wasn't in there. Julia and Brooke ran their hands along the banister that was covered in garland to find their mounds of presents, a few more added since the night before.

"Daddy?" Brooke called out.

"Good morning" he said. Brooke smiled when she found him lifting his coffee mug off the counter and following her to the full tree. He held his hand out and pet the little puppy nestled in her arms.

"You want to start?" he pointed to the tree.

"Well I already have the best present ever" she kissed the top of Bo's head.

"Are you still going to love him when he weighs seventy pounds?"

"Mhmm" she nodded.

"Well if he's the best present ever maybe we should wait and open presents tomorrow?" Dan teased.

Yeah right!" Brooke looked under the tree for something with her name on it, then waited patiently for her mom to finish coming down the stairs.

"Oh can I open this one" she shook the box and looked at her dad. Dan nodded with a weak smile, he took the puppy from her and placed him gently on a pillow on the floor.

"Give Julia the gold one with the red ribbon" Serena said once she arrived, then looked over to Dan to see if he made her a coffee, he didn't. They both watched Brooke and Julia scream as they showed eachother their new Tiffany key necklaces. Serena chose them, they matched their personalities to a T. Julia's was simple and stunning and Brooke's was interesting and elaborate. much like their personal style. Julia loved topshop, where Brooke was infatuated with Barneys and Bendels.

"What's this?" Brooke moved a few large boxes to find luggage.

"Luggage?" Julia asked looking at the brand new Louis Vuitton suitcases.

"Mmmhmm" Serena nodded. "we thought you should have new luggage to go with those" she pointed to two large gift bags, Brooke quickly pulled the tissue paper out of the bag, her eyes lit up when she found that it was the Hermes bag she wanted so desperately.

"YAY!" she clutched the purse close to her chest and jumped up and down a little bit. "Oh my god, it's so beautiful! _thank you!" _she looked silly as she held it like it was a baby. Julia just finished opening hers as Brooke hugged both her parents tightly and thanked them over and over again.

"Thank your dad for buying them their own seat on the plane" Serena smiled.

"You didn't? no way" Julia looked at her dad knowing he never did silly rich people things like that. Dan just scratched the back of his neck with a smile. Julia ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you"

Inside the bags were matching wallets, Dan's idea not Serena's.

"Look inside it" Dan said to them.

"Daddy this is your american express" Brooke looked at him confused.

"Your Visa?" Julia held it up making the same face as her sister.

"I put fifty grand limits on each of them"

"Why? for what?"

"Spending money for your trip"

"Our trip?" they looked at their parents then at eachother confused again.

"Look in the purse again" Dan told them, they both didn't make a sound when they pulled out plane tickets.

"PARIS!" Brooke screamed.

"For fashion week" Serena explained.

"OH MY GOD!" they hugged eachother.

The rest of the mountain of presents were nothing compared to this, everything else was second best to their new puppy and shopping trip, and Dan and Serena soon realized they should have saved them for last, the gloves, clothes and new shoes were shoved to the side.

Serena looked at Dan while Julia and Brooke talked about how amazing their trip was going to be.

"Muma, this one is for you" Brooke put it on Serena's lap.

"oh, I can open that later" she handed it back to Brooke.

"Mom theres a million for me" she giggled. "open it, it's from daddy"

"Ok" Serena took a small breath and unraveled the small box and opened it. It was a watch, it was nice but it was thoughtless and she knew this. It was money and that's all. A flow of tears can hurdling towards her eyes, she covered her mouth and tried to gain composure.

"Do you like it?" Julia asked with a smile.

"...yeah" she squeaked. "..._very expensive_" she said under her breath so only Dan could hear her. Everyone watched Serena get up and go for the kitchen. "I'm just going to get some garbage bags for all the paper" she said avoiding eye contact and trying to sound like she wasn't upset.

"Dad" Julia handed him a small wrapped present, he looked at her for a moment then stood, handing the present back to her.

"Excuse me one second okay?" Dan walked out to the kitchen, putting the watch on the counter.

"I thought you would like it" he leaned on the counter, almost apologizing.

"Well.._I dont okay?_" she turned away from him and sniffled. "I_...I dont like it at all_" she staggered into the counter and fussed around looking for garbage bags.

"What would you want?" he asked her sadly.

"I dont know!...something with a little thought, I... dont even know who you are anymore" she turned to him, pulling the tie of her robe tighter.

"You know what?...Chuck would do that, he buys Blair expensive crap she doesn't want all the time but it's so goddam expensivehe figures it's safe, that she can't complain...do you know that he's never given her anything she cares about? not even the earrings he gave her on their wedding day, she's never worn them, she gave them to Holly for Christmas last night, and Chuck had no idea, because he didn't pick them, I did!...he couldn't even pick out a pair of earrings for the woman he was marrying, he never even saw them" She took a breath then looked at him. Dan didn't see why this was relevant but he let her continue.

"I talked to Blair this morning, do you wanna know what he gave her for Christmas?" her throat hurt, she could feel tears wanting to escape.

"What?" Dan waited.

"The same exact necklace he gave her three years ago, now she has two...lucky girl" Serena said sarcastically.

"I don't understand Serena, I picked it out I thought you'd like it" he said helplessly. Serena half laughed, she placed the garbage bag on the counter of the island.

"Yeah, i'd believe that if it wasn't the same exact watch you gave me for our anniversary three years ago" she swallowed. Dan's eyes widened.

"No, it can't be" he shook his head.

"Do you want me to find it for you?, Versace, white band, platinium, square face" Dan instantly remembered it.

"Oh..." he smiled a little bit.

"It's not funny Dan" she stared at him.

"... you have to admit that's kind of funny" he smiled.

"No it's not," she said with sadness in her voice. "..._It's not_," she looked appauled by the fact he was amused.

"Blair thought it was hilarious that Chuck accidently did that...and that's okay, you know why it's okay?," Serena took a breath and stopped herself from being emotional before continuing. "It's okay because she's Blair...and he's Chuck, you know why this isn't okay," she pointed to the watch. "because we're _Dan and Serena_"

"Where is this suddenly coming from?"

"This has been going on for quite sometime now..." she said sadly. Dan didn't know what to say to her, he followed her out to the livingroom.

"Mom, you want to open another one?" Julia asked as Serena picked up the wrapping paper on the ground.

"No sweetie, I'm done opening presents" she gave Dan a cold stare when she stood from getting the paper. Dan followed her back into the kitchen.

"...we have money...we have a lot of money, I'm not going to write you a poem for Christmas" he said sternly.

"Why not?" she looked at him waiting for a response. "You don't have any inspiration anymore? is that it?" she pursed her lips together.

"Serena, what would people think if I..." Serena interrupted him, as aways.

"Who cares?...when did you start caring? I think it was around the time you starting wearing that Rolex....I'm leaving _right after breakfast_" her voice was low. She walked back towards the livingroom when Dan took hold of her arm.

"So what, we're going to go in there and tell them we're fighting?" he looked at her like she was crazy.

"We're going to go in there and act like everything is perfect" a smile came from nowhere, a giggle from her anger, in effort to keep everything happy.

Serena went up to her bedroom and got dressed immediately after eating breakfast. She searched her closet for a shirt she couldn't find. Tracey would accidentally put it in Dan's drawer once in awhile, she opened it and dug until she felt the soft silk camisole, it was so thin it got lost in between some of his button ups, she closed the drawer harshly knocking over the 8X10 framed photo of Dan sleeping while holding Julia. she held it in her hands and remembered what he was like then, when he stopped being her entire world, when they first became a family, just before he took the job that changed him from Dan Humphrey, author, into Dan Humphrey executive.

* * *

***Flashback***

The first week they brought her home, they had a bad night which was rare, she wouldn't stop crying and Serena was so exhausted Dan took her into the livingroom to let her get some sleep.

"Shh, shh" he bounced her lightly up and down. "_I got ya_" he said to her.

"give her to me you have to work tomorrow" Serena walked into see him walking her back and fourth.

"Just go to sleep, don't worry about me" he sat down on the couch with a pink blanket over his shoulder. She thought about how sweet he looked with the tiny bundle and decided to listen to him. Serena woke up after a few hours of sleep she walked into the livingroom to find Dan sleeping on the couch, his hand loosely holding on to their tiny little baby who was sound asleep on his chest, her little legs folded in reminded Serena of a little turtle, she quietly got her camera and snapped a quick photo before bending down to Dan's face and kissing him awake.

"hi" she smiled with her chin placed on his shoulder once she saw his eyes open.

"hey" he whispered. "oh she's sleeping" he yawned and moved his hands over Julia who was sleeping like a rock.

Serena pressed a kiss on his shoulder.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**3 Months later**

"Oh they're here!" Serena heard Lily say as she followed behind Dan who was carrying a carseat with precious cargo inside.

"What took you so long?" she smiled at Serena who picked snowflakes out of her hair.

"Merry Christmas Mom" her eyebrows raised.

"Merry Christmas Darling" she hugged her and air kissed both sides of her cheeks, then did the same to Dan as Jenny and Eric walked over to greet them.

"Hi baby J" Jenny smiled brightly into the carrier Dan was still holding on to.

"Is she awake?" Dan asked peeking in.

"_You were sound asleep a second ago_" he peered in to see her eyes rolling around, looking anywhere the noise was coming from.

"She wants to see everyone" Lily smiled and placed her on the table so they could see her. Everyone was there but Rufus, Lily had even invited Cyrus and Eleanor. Lily sent the caterers around offering everyone drinks. Dan sat down beside Chuck and Cyrus who were having a entertaining conversation. The women congregated around Julia.

"Is she sleeping through the night yet?" Serena nodded answering Eleanor. Lily lifted her up and put her on her shoulder.

"I think she's hungry" Blair laughed watching her tiny lips mush together and open over and over again.

"I'm actually going to feed her now, so I can sit and have dinner with everyone" she told her mom.

"I'll come with you" Dan stood from the conversation her had no interest in and grabbed some blankets.

"You don't have to" she said standing up.

"I'll keep you company" he walked over to Lily and she slowly and carefully gave Julia to him.

"Thank you" she smiled as he follwed behind her up the stairs to the room where they made her.

Serena sat up on the bed and put a pillow on her lap.

Dan laughed a little and shook his head at the baby.

"What?" she looked and smiled.

"I don't mean to be cocky but..." he looked at Julia. "We made one beautiful baby" Serena giggled a little bit as Dan slowly placed Julia in Serena's outstretched hands.

"oh big yawn" Serena smiled at her.

"I guess we've come full circle" she looked around the room remembering the last time they were in there and what they did.

"I'm very glad we declined dessert that night" he smiled.

"Me too" she concurred looking down at her baby who had no problem at all latching. When she was fed Serena laid her down in between herself and Dan.

"it's so strange to me," Serena looked down at her baby. "she came from one single little moment...in this room," she laughed a little and looked around. "and now she's here, she's a person"

Dan kissed her instead of saying anything, their noses touched.

When it was time for presents Serena gave Dan a framed picture of him with Julia sleeping on his chest, she edited it a little bit on photoshop to make it a little brighter and was really proud of the outcome.

"Aww" he smiled at it. "I didn't even know you took this" he leaned in and kissed her.

"This is for you" he handed her a small box. She opened it slowly and noticed it was a snowflake necklace she gasped a little and covered her mouth realizing it was very familiar.

"A snowflake" she smiled at him. "and it's..."

"Exactly the same" he referred to the snowflake on his novel jacket.

"I love it" she smiled. "Thank you, It's so pretty" she gushed.

"I thought it would be very appropriate" he took it out of the box and placed it on her.

"It is" she smiled. "_It's perfect_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Present**

After an awkward dinner finished Dan and Nate went to his office with cigars. Serena sat as far away from him as possible so she wouldn't have to ask for him to pass anything to her. Everyone seemed to be laughing and talking but Dan and Serena.

Dan sighed sitting down in his office chair and lit the stogies.

"Smoking in the office?"

"I don't care" he said with a sigh. "It's my office" he handed Nate his.

"How was the anniversary?" Nate exhaled the smoke that was in his mouth.

"Good, when we came back the problems set in"

"What do you mean?" Dan told Nate his issues.

"-and you're not angry in the least about the assistant thing?" Dan asked Nate who shrugged.

"If it makes Alana feel..."

"-But doesn't it make you feel like she doesn't trust you?"

"We don't have trust issues, Alana doesn't worry about my assistants"

"Well Serena worries about mine" Dan groaned.

"Dan, she's just insecure about you, she knows you're not going to cheat on her, she just wants to know that you aren't developing a long term relationship with them. And honestly it's mostly for Blair. It's just better that Serena and Alana have the same rules as Blair"

"I don't know that I like having these kind of rules"

"It's not that big a deal Dan"

"It is, when my wife...for our entire marriage has believed i've cheated on her and doesn't trust me, that's a problem"

"Have you ever cheated on her?" Nate asked point blank.

"I've told you this a thousand times Nate...Never"

"and she's cheated on you?"

"Once,...I just don't know what she's so mad at me for, I didn't do anything"

"It sounds like...she wants out" Nate said sadly.

"What?" he sat up.

"She's doing what I did to Vanessa...she's trying to make it all about you so she doesn't feel guilty for being the one that wants to end it" he said honestly. "she doesn't really have a good reason to be mad at you"

"Why wouldn't she just say that she wants out?" he said upset.

"Well, it's not that easy" he leaned back in his chair thinking about what happened between him and Vanessa.

"It's easier than telling the truth" Nate said apologetically.

"Nate, you got another woman pregnant" he said distastefully wondering how on earth he could do something like that, also that it didn't relate to what Serena was doing at all.

"I didn't purposely knock up someone to get her to leave me...and also, I don't regret it for one second" he said defending himself. 'It was actually the best thing to ever happen to me, if Tara didn't come about I'd probably still be in a loveless marriage with Vanessa" he took a breath, Dan never really saw it like that. Alana and Nate were such a happy couple.

"It was easier for me to act like she was the one at fault than to tell her the truth, god, I accused her of cheating, I started fights whenever I could, just hoping she would leave me so I could be with Alana and not feel terrible about it, When Alana told me she was pregnant I finally had to tell Vanessa, I had to tell her I didn't love her anymore which was the worst day of my life" Dan thought Nate had it easy, the worst day of his life was a million times worse.

"You accused Vanessa of cheating on you when you were the one cheating..." Dan had an epiphany.

"Dan, whoa, whoa, I didn't mean that Serena is cheating on you"

"...All I'm saying is, give her a chance to explain why she thinks you're cheating on her,dont jump to conclusions, and give her an ultimatium"

"Like?"

"I think you know what I mean" Nate said. "I'd talk to your lawyer" he said giving his advice. Dan and Nate left his office when Blair started asking around for them.

"It's time for presents" everyone started to gather around the fire and began exhanging gifts.

"Merry Christmas" Blair pulled Nate to the side and handed him a card, he opened it quickly to see Blair's handwriting as she handed out cards to everyone.

_Dear Nate, Have a great Christmas and a Happy new year. From Blair. Ps. 100% Bass._

Nate laughed out loud, he smiled at Blair who smiled sweetly at him, which brought Alana over. "What did she write? something funny?" she looked over his shoulder confused.

"100% ?"

"...Inside joke" he closed it quickly and took the biggest sigh of relief. He looked over at Chuck with Holly and smiled.

Dan walked over to Serena and placed a box beside her, he didn't say anything, he walked over to Chuck and picked up Holly and gave her a present.

"Cedric?" she smiled.

"I know you love him more than anyone in my house"

"Thanks Uncle Dan" she smiled.

"You're very welcome" When Holly got up to show her mom, Julia plopped herself in Dan's lap, it was sad that she was so big, he remembered when she was Holly's age, she grew up way too fast. "Open this one" he looked over to see Blair laughing at Cedric. "Uncle Dan gave you Cedric?" she asked.

"Mmmhm" she beamed.

"That's really nice of him."

"Do you like it?" Julia asked as he smiled at the vintage copy of one of his favourite books.

"I love it" he kissed her cheek and she hugged him tightly.

When everyone was gone the house was quiet, uncomfortably so.

"Night Dad"

"Goodnight...goodnight, I love you" he kissed both his girls and the puppy, when Serena put on her coat, he looked at her confused.

"Did you happen to open that box?" he asked. Serena shook her head no.

"I'm staying at Blair's" she swallowed and looked down at her feet. Dan wanted to beg her to stay but didn't.

"For how long?" he asked.

"I don't know...maybe just for a little while, I just..." she tried to explain why she had to leave.

"I don't care Serena" Dan said unscathed.

"Goodnight" she said sadly.

"night" he said carelessly as he trudged up the stairs.

(Next chapter will be up very soon, thanks for reading xoxox -Faryn)


	41. The thing about Snowflakes

( As promised another quick update. This chapter is a continuation of the last one. I know that the chapters don't go together as well as they used to and that's because I haven't been putting as much effort into them. I'm focusing on my new fics but I just can't seem to leave this one alone. It needs to be finished off properly since I have ideas for the ending. I might take a long time but I will finish this story the way it needs to be wrapped up, it's gone on a ridiculously long time and I have no idea how I made it to 41 chapters. Warning, I know you all want happy DS but this is a journey, you need to see their pain to understand what happens next, the flashbacks are happy ones :) )

**The thing about Snowflakes**

After three days Serena told Brooke and Julia she was doing some work in Milan, she was actually staying at Blair's. Dan wouldn't have lied to them if they asked where she was but they never bothered to question their mom's whereabouts.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for awhile" Serena thanked Blair.

"S, it's no problem at all. You were actually sent some mail" she looked confused at how it got there.

"he's...unbelievable" Serena sighed and showed Blair the papers.

"Divorce papers?" Blair looked at Serena perplexed.

"He always does things like this, he's trying to scare me" she shook her head infuriated.

* * *

Brooke sat in the sun room painting her nails one by one, making sure everything was perfect. Her parents would always discourage her from using the sun room. Serena would tell her to use the bathroom or her dad's desk because she might get orange all over the table runner. Dan would tell her to use his desk since her mom would flip if she got nail polish on the table runner. Today no one seemed to notice. As a matter of fact she hadn't seen either of her parents all day, what better time to paint her long perfectly bedded nails. Just as she finished the last of her right pinkie finger the front door slammed and a startled Brooke knocked over, nearly the entire contents of a bottle entitled _Orange-you-glad_, all over the crisp white table runner. A table runner that was passed down from Serena's great grandmother. She hectically folded it up so no one would see and ran to grab some nail polish remover and paper towels. When she reached the arch way of the living room she noticed her dad's office door open, sitting at his desk he had his hand holding up his head. He looked tired but almost sad at the same time. Dan's office was large, it had a wrap around desk with bookshelves covering the walls. The shelves contained all his favourite books, a globe and 6 or 7 of his favourite pictures. The one Brooke loved the most was of her and her dad. She had been about 4 years old and sitting on the bathroom counter with makeup all over her face. Dan was laughing as he scrubbed lipstick and blush off her hysterical laughing face. To the right of that one was her parent's wedding photo. It was staged exactly like the cotillion photo below it. Dan holding Serena while kissing her. On the wall were perfectly matted paintings that her and her sister did in kindergarten.

Brooke continued to look into the office from afar. The picture of Dan and Serena with baby Julia was precious. They both looked worn out and puffy from all the crying they did that day. Dan looking at the camera smiling sweetly and Serena's gaze focused in on her baby girl smiling softly. Brooke preferred her baby photo. There were no worn out and crying parents just her goofy dad smiling widely in an Armani suit and her mom, with perfectly curled hair. The same exact smile she gave when her dad said something funny, more like a shocked, wide eyes, looks like she was giggling. Brooke had always taken pride when her parents told the story of how she came two weeks early during her mom's art show in Brooklyn. She stood reflecting over old photos until her mom's heels stormed into the house.

"WHAT _IS_ THIS!" Serena shouted at Dan in such a way that scared Brooke, she jumped a little, what was once silence was now loud. She heard Dan whisper a few things.

"I dont think so" Serena snarled again. She noticed that Serena had a stack of papers in her hands.

"just go" Dan stood up and pointed to the front door. Brooke was confused and didn't move.

"This is my house Dan" her lips were tight as she spoke as calmly as she could.

"No, this is my house, it's in my name, I bought it!" he stated standing from his swivel chair. She just stood in front of him breathing in and out with rage. Serena then kicked her shoes off into the foyer and walked into Dan's office slamming the door shut. Brooke quickly ran to get the nail polish remover. Within a minute of arguing mumbles Serena walked out. Made her way halfway up the stairs and ran right back into his office.

"Serena, get out." he said calmly once more.

"You owe your entire life to me" she said. Dan made a a doubting face, his eyes narrowed on her as waited for her to explain.

"You had nothing until you met me, I've made you everything that you are today, you owe it all to me. When I met you, you were a lonely virgin with no friends..." Dan blinked and looked down at his desk not believing that she was going there, that she was going to this extent to hurt him, to damage him.

"You would have never hung out with my friends...never go to any of the parties that I invited you to, you wouldn't have written 10-08-05 if it wasn't for me inspiring you, you met Chuck _through me" _she emphasised by putting her hand on her chest. "through me" she smirked feeling like she was winning some mythological game.

"_Tell me that you would be vice president of Bass Industries, if you never met me_" she looked through him. Dan didn't say anything.

"...like hell you would" she said. Dan rubbed his palms together wishing she would leave so he wouldn't do or say anything harsh. Serena stood with her arms folded over her chest. She blasted him with a few choice words that Brooke wished she could abolish from her memory. Her mom had never called her dad anything even remotely close to what she just did and it upset her.

"You're a screw up" Serena threw all the papers at Dan, who moved out of the way. "I've wasted nearly twenty five years on you"

"Yeah!...so have I!" he yelled picking up each one. Brooke wished she could look away but she couldn't. It was like a train wreck.

"You know what?, you don't get it…" he moved away from her, sitting back at his desk.

"I've told you time and again, nothing happened, you know nothing happened... you just want out and you're looking for any excuse to get out, an excuse that makes you look like the victim" Serena wiped a tear from her face. "So, here's your chance" he pushed the separation paper towards her.

"I'm not signing it" she pointed at them.

"Yeah, you will because you want to" he looked right through her "you know you want to Serena" Dan's face was solemn he rubbed his eyes. Brooke looked into her dad's eyes hoping she would see what she always sees. It was gone, the way he looked at her mother was gone, replaced with sadness and heartbreak, underlying anger. Serena's nostrils flared as she crossed her arms. Brooke quickly held her arms as if to comfort herself, she hadn't realized she was trembling.

"Irreconsilable differences" Serena shook her head remembering when Dan had divorce papers written up over nine years ago.

"Put whatever fucking excuse you want down, tell them I cheated on you, tell them I beat the shit of you...whatever the hell you want it to say Serena. I'm sure everyone will believe you, remember I have a temper issue and I'm abusive?"

"Just shut up, I don't want out, you do!" she said sharply.

" just sign them Serena" Dan proceeded to turn his back away from her, he didn't want her to sign them, but he needed to make sure she didn't want to either.

"You are the one that wants out of this relationship Dan, you sign first and I will gladly sign after." At that moment Brooke's heart broke into a thousand pieces and tears ran down her pink cheeks.

"if you're not going to sign it then just leave" he yelled once more. Serena was getting so mad she threw her 3 inch stiletto heel .The shoe flew up to Brooke's painting, it knocked it off the wall and on to the floor. Dan looked down at the smashed glass. The very sight of it lying on the floor upset Dan.

"Thanks" Dan said sarcastically. "and they say I'm the one with the temper, my wife is the one that throws things"

"You want my house?...here take these too!" she slammed her wedding band and engagement ring down on his desk making Dan want to throw something now, Instead he took a loud ragged breath before looking up at her.

"Thank you oh so much" he began sarcastically. "What the hell am I going to do with these?...oh I know...i'll sell them and light the bills on fire" he said angrily.

"Good idea Dan!...You know you didn't even engrave them right anyway" she put her hands on her hips with a half laugh.

"What do you mean?" he looked at the rings that were sitting on top of eachother, a mound of platinum and diamonds, the large rock in the middle of the engagement ring twinkled, he bought it when he had nothing, it was every last dime he made, everything to his name to afford that ring. But she needed it, she was Serena Van der Woodsen, not just some girl, she needed that one, no matter what the price.

_He went to jewelry store after jewelry store after asking Blair to make sure Gossip Girl was too busy with other people's drama that Serena wouldn't catch on. _

_"Can I help you" the clerk asked in a pretentious way. Dan didn't worry about it like he usually would, he was too focused on looking for a ring. _

_"I'm just looking" the clerk found little interest Dan seeing that he was wearing sneakers and jeans, and probably couldn't afford an engagement ring box, let alone a diamond. He continued to skim the display case until he saw it. It had Serena written all over it, he could even imagine it on her hand. _

_"I love this one" he looked into the glass, mesmerized by the twinkle._

_"seven__ karats" Another clerk pulled it out and showed him it up close moving it around so he could see the light._

_"That's it...for sure. __How much?" he asked still entranced by it's beauty._

_"one ten" the clerk answered. Dan's face felt hot, he rubbed the back of his neck, the clerk could tell he was overwhelmed.  
_

_"one...one hundred and ten thousand?" he asked shocked, scratching his head.__  
_

_"I can show you some more options" the man could tell by Dan's face that he wouldn't be able to afford it._

_"Instead of platinum it can be set in a white gold band and maybe even change the diamond setting to a marque cut or a round diamond" the clerk tried."that would take the price down dramatically"_

_"it might be more like seventy then" Dan once again felt sick, that price wasn't much better._

_"No, she needs to have a princess cut" Dan stared at it. "it really has to be that ring" he looked at it hopelessly. _

_"can I ask why?" the man looked up at Dan. _

_"I just can't imagine anything else on her" he looked around at the other rings. "this girl is worth more than any ring in here, she needs that one" _

_"Well, in white gold we could take it down the price" the clerk tried again. _

_"umm, i'll come back" he left the store empty handed. Dan would rather not ask her to marry him at all if he didn't have that ring. Again, she was Serena Van der Woodsen, not just some girl, she was his girl and she needed that ring. He wanted to ask her within a week but he couldn't, not without that ring, instead he saved up his money for an entire month and sat down at the kitchen table doing calculations. He had two jobs, one at a small print agency and one at a bar, often his schedules conflicted and he ended up working fourteen hour days. It was his only option when he had outstanding student loans for attending Yale. Six thousand lousey dollars was all he magaged to put away in that month. Another month went by and he felt like giving up, he decided to buy a pathetic ten thousand dollar ring, it was pretty but not what he wanted and not even close to what she deserved, he picked it up before he and Nate began moving furniture into his brand new apartment, it was small and it needed paint but it was homey and he knew he wouldn't live there forever, Dan answered a phone call while he and Nate finished up the last wall in the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Nate asked as a smirk on Dan's face appeared, he headed towards the door. "I need to return this!" he yelled back. "WHY?" Nate yelled louder, but didn't get another response, he rolled the wall with more paint 'I'll just keep painting" he said to himself. _

_He walked into the fancy jewelry store in ripped jeans, his baseball hat turned backwards and white paint spattered all over him, looking anything but a Yale educated man.  
_

_"I want it" he tapped on the glass. The clerk instantly remembered him and smiled.  
_

_"In platinum?"_

_"Absolutely, I'd have it no other way"_

_"You sure now?" the man opened the case and showed Dan the perfect ring once again, Dan let out a laugh, a laugh that made a few people look at him confused. "That's it," he nodded completely sure of his choice. "That's it...it's perfect" he bit his lip excited.  
_

_On the way home he opened it again and again making sure it was still there, he first showed Nate who made a high pitched laugh. "WHOA, how did you afford that?" _

_"_My book is being_...published" he said modestly._

_"no way...Congratulations!" He gave him a slight hug and Dan was out the door, off to show his Dad._

_"Jenn" was all Dan said, he walked towards her and handed the bag to her. _

_"Bvlgari? for me?" she put her hand on her chest. _

_"no, not for you" he said in a brotherly 'yeah right' way. He leaned on the counter and watched as she pulled the small box out of the bag. Her fingers ran over the box knowing what it must have been. _

_"Oh my god Dan" she held the black box in her hand, her eyes looked up at him as if make sure. _

_"Are you...you're...really?" Dan nodded. Jenny's face smiled widely and she took a deep breath before opening the satin box. She slowly opened the box __to reveal not what she was expecting at all, a diamond much bigger and prettier than she ever imagined her brother affording._

_"..." Jenny was completley at a loss for words, her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth. "Oooh" she swallowed. _

_"DAD!" _

_"holy shit, holy shit" she looked into the box and closed it shut when Rufus appeared. _

_"Jennifer!" Rufus scolded her but when he noticed what was in Jenny's hands he stopped and looked at Dan. _

_"Is that what I think it is?" he stood next to Jenny and asked. _

_Dan held his chin up with his hand now and laughed a little "...yeah it is" Jenny handed Rufus the box and he glanced up at Dan before opening it. _

_"My my my" he tilted it on an angle to see the sparkle. _

_"silver and synthetic diamond?" _

_"DAD!" Jenny scolded him for being rude. _

_"It's real" Dan smirked knowing how unbelievable it sounded. _

_"Dan this diamond is enormous..."_

_"Well, It's from Bvlgari" Jenny said showing him the bag. _

_"A ring with a diamond size would easily cost a hundred grand" _

_"One ten...it's platinum" _

_"I'm not stupid Dan" Dan laughed a little and found him the receipt. Jenny giggled a little and looked at her brother in shock of how he managed to afford it. _

_"Well I'll be damned" Rufus' eyes narrowed on his son and he questioned where he got the money. _

_"10-08-05 will be in stores by 2015" _

_"WHAT?" Jenny shrieked. _

_"Chapters, Barns and Noble, Coles" _

_"AH!" Jenny smiled brightly up at her dad. _

_"Are you asking her tonight?" Dan nodded not taking his eyes off the rock. _

_"How you going to do it?" _

_"No idea" he bit his lip. _

_XOXOX_

_Without saying a word, before she even knew what was happening she glanced down. Dan was on one knee in front of her, pulling a tiny black box out of his back pocket. Her mouth opened but no words came out. She stood standing over him wanting nothing more than to get down to his level. _

_"Serena…" He said so deeply it warmed her heart._

_"Celia…" she covered her eyes._

_"Vanderwoodsen…" he smiled laughing a little at her expressions._

_"I…I love you…more than anything in this world, you're my best friend and we have been through so much together, I cant imagine spending my life with anyone else." He looked at the box and then back up to her shiny eyes that were sparkling with tears. He didn't notice but his hands were shaking and he was holding his breath. _

_"Will you…" he got a little choked up and paused. Serena turned away concealing the tear that streamed down her face. He took a deep breath and looked straight up at her. _

_"Will you marry me?" he finally got out, Serena bent down and held his hands._

_"Of course." she whispered shocked and amazed that this was actually happening._

_"Really?" he smiled relieved and ecstatic at the same time. _

_"Mhmm!" she nodded enthusiastically and it reminded him of when he asked her if she wanted to leave the white on white party in the Hamptons_

_"ahhh" he took a deep relieving breath and __opened the box to reveal the most beautiful princess cut Bvlgari diamond ring she had ever seen. She gasped in such a way, he knew she loved it. She held out her hand as he slipped it on to her slender finger. _

_"Oh, it's gorgeous." she couldn't take her eyes off it. Serena never would have guessed in a million years that she'd be proposed to in Brooklyn, maybe in Paris, maybe in England. Not in an apartment that was empty except for a mattress on the bedroom floor and a futon in the livingroom, maybe a fancy restaurant or a hotel, maybe even the eiffel tower. Not to a guy wearing ripped jeans and a baseball hat, but to a man wearing a tux or a suit, and she certainly didn't think she'd be wearing cut off jeans and oversized t-shirt with paint all over herself. She didn't imagine any of that and still, she wouldn't change it for anything. _

_**Present**_

The sight of that ring sitting there made him upset, all he could think of was the day he bought it and how happy he was. How happy he was when she accepted.

Serena slammed her hand on the table.

"October eighth two thousand five...till forever" she shook her head with disbelief. "That was the day you met me, I didn't meet you, at least I don't remember meeting you, it wasn't significant Dan...I didn't know who you were then, you were a nobody, we didn't even have our first date until the following year" she said dryly. "It should say November seventh, 2006" she said with her hands on her hips. Suddenly Dan's face felt hot, he again felt like screaming at her, instead he tried to be calm.

"I thought you knew that significance, you're telling me for sixteen years you thought they were engraved wrong?" his eyes glared at her.

"It doesn't make any sense! I get that it's the title of your book, i understand that it was the first time we met...but how does that day have anything to do with us? you can't say that day was when we began because it's not, I didn't know your name we didn't talk for a year! a year! That day until forever?, so you mean...october 8th 2005 when I didn't know you were and barely spoke to you forever?...that doesn't make any sense"

"you should have brought this to my attention...I don't know...sixteen years ago!" he yelled.

"Yeah i guess I should have" Dan rubbed his eyes and considered not explaining. He took a breath and looked up at her.

"October eighth two thousand five was the day...," he took another steadying breath. Serena waited for his explanation on this one.

"..._I fell in love with you_" he had to look away from her. Serena's face fell, how did she not think of that?. "It was the day I pulled out my spiral notebook, I knew I loved you then" he nodded sadly. _"and I thought you knew that_" he bit the inside of his cheek and grabbed the rings off the desk in front of him. "October 8th wasn't just the day we met, not to me"

"Dan..."

"I guess..." he looked down at them. "the only thing wrong with them, is _the forever_" he held them in his hand. Serena frowned and a flow of tears came to her eyes, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry, that she would keep strong.

"I..." she began to say something when he turned back to her, his eyes pained and tired of fighting.

"I..I, dont want to do this again" he looked saddened by expressing the truth. Serena nodded.

"Maybe we can just take a break...and get something to eat" she suggested.

"No Serena,...I cant go through this again, We can't keep doing this" when he was finished Serena ran out of the house.

Brooke didn't realize herself shaking. Her eyes were glossy and filled with tears. She put her hand over her mouth and cried silently as the tears rolled over her fingers and on to the floor. Dan heard the faint weeps and noticed her standing there.

"I didn't know you were home" he slowly walked over to her, she quickly wiped her tears on her sleeve and ran into the sunroom, pretending nothing was wrong, she tried to get the nail polish out of the table runner. "I'm sorry, it was an accident" she squeeked pretending she was fine. She feverishly rushed to get out the stain, but she just made it bigger and bigger. Dan pulled on her arms and told her to stop. Tears fell onto the table runner making the mess worse. "just stop…it's okay." Brooke wiped her teary eyes and cried. "No! it's not!." she picked up more nail polish remover and poured it on the table. He pulled her away from the table. "It's okay, don't worry about it, come here." he held on to his thirteen year old daughter as she shook in his arms. "It's okay." he held her tight as he stroked the back of her hair. "No, no it's not." she cried louder. Dan closed his eyes. "I ruined it" she cried.

"Dad?" Dan looked up to see a terrified Julia with tears building up in her eyes. "Where's mom?" she asked. There was one thing for sure that he did know, he still loved her and no matter how many times they broke up or separated, neither one of them would sign those divorce papers.

"She's just taking a time out, i'm going to call her in an hour, okay?"

XOXOX

Serena came home late that night and her and Dan went in his office to discuss their fight, Julia wished they had gone to a friend's house because the bickering scared her, they weren't resolving anything and she could tell by the volume of their voices, the slamming of hands to her dad's desk and finally something being thrown around, smacking into the wall.

"I said I'd call Serena"

"We need to sit down and talk about this"

"What's left to say?....I don't want to discuss this anymore"

"So what I'm moving out?" she asked, her heartbreaking right in front of him.

"I'm not saying that"

"Well then what the fuck are you saying?"

"Just be quiet" he looked at the door knowing the girls could probably hear her.

"Fine!, have you're assistants...hire whoever you want!...hire Darcy for all I care"

"LET IT GO!...let it go"

Brooke and Julia sat in the foyer of the house listening outside the french doors. Brooke clutched on to her puppy and kissed him repeatedly. Julia played piano trying to drown out the sound.

"OH FFFFF..." the words would drown out but they could still make out what they were staying either at the beginning or the end of the sentence. Their dad tended to go on and on in mumbles only to be interrupted with a shriek from their mom every now and then.

"SHHHHUT UP!" he yelled at her so he could finish what he was saying, "Just shut the hell up!" she wouldn't stop talking, the last thing she said was clear as a bell, right before a loud slam of a door, not in a mumble and it couldn't have been mistaken for anything other than what it was "_I HATE YOU_!"

_XOXO_

Not long after that, Julia and Brooke ran up the stairs to continue listening as their mom stormed out of the office and their dad followed behind her.

"I change my mind" he said softly. They couldn't hear what their mom said after but they knew she was crying.

"Don't" he said sadly.

"I don't want you to...I change my mind" there were more mumbles and their dad pleaded with her. "Serena, don't...please don't. Come talk to me" he said softly.

"It's too late now" she said quietly as she headed out the door.

Brooke was the one who found her dad's book ripped to shreds. All they could hear was faint mumbles and screams and yells...stiletto heels stomping on the marble floor, things being thrown, and Julia playing fur elise on the piano. It was comparible to when a person tries to mask one smell with another. Even though it's a better scent it still mixes with the terrible one and ultimately makes it worse, Julia's playing made more noise and caused more confusion. Brooke's eyes were downcast as she ran her hands over the book. Some papers were ripped, some were crumpled, some were even set on fire and had singed corners and edges. The binding had been ripped off, the thing that bothered Brooke most was the perfect little snowflake that was embedded in the dark blue leather was now black and melted from being thrown in the fireplace. There were five copies left on the bookshelf, she was sure if there was only one copy that she wouldn't have done this.

"I can't...I can't breathe" she sobbed pathetically to her sister. Hyperventilating she reached out to Julia, dropping the remains of the book on the floor, producing a thud.

"Come here" Julia held her tightly being brave, she wouldn't let anyone know that she couldn't breathe either. That her heart was breaking just as quickly as Brooke's was. What happened that night was something neither of them had ever experienced, of course they knew their parents fought, but never like that, this was scary.

Nothing lasts forever, promises break, papers burn and _snowflakes melt_.

* * *

Review please xoxo -Faryn Queens

There's more don't worry :)


	42. Don't leave me

(Some of you are going to hate this chapter and I'm aware of that. Please remember this is a journey and If I just jumped into this, it wouldn't flow as well. Enjoy and please don't forget to review. I'm going to be adding chapters quickly from now on, next one will be up soon. Stick with me, you'll happy in the end, promise :D )

**Don't leave me**

The three blondes walked into STK on Friday night in their best designer duds. Their hair all in perfectly, soft waves, their feet pressed into high Christian Louboutins that easily cost the Mister a thousand dollars each. They we're epitome of high class New Yorkers. The slightly taller, elder of three was the mother. She always looked effortless with her leather purse and long Burberry winter jacket. She held a weight on her shoulders but concealed it from the other two. She smiled when her daughters turned to her but when she couldn't be seen, she looked guilty, she was bringing them out with a eldest daughter was Julia, she turned heads wherever she was and tonight was no exception. There was something about those genes. It was her laugh that struck her boyfriend Adam first, something about that laugh captured him and even when he wanted to move on from her, he couldn't. He finally gave in and asked her to be with him, she accepted and they had been glued to the hip ever since, that is until tonight. Brooke was the youngest although she was tall and lean, her frame was often compared to her aunt's. Those legs that went on forever, all limbs, she missed the awkward faze in middle school she went straight to being a young lady. It didn't stop her from being teased for her weight, she had just started going through treatment at the Ostroff centre for an eating disorder that only her family knew of. The pride she carried would never let her tell her parents that she had been bullied for being thin, and once school started back up, it would never let her tell her classmates she was missing class for anything other than singing lessons.

"Miss Van der Woodsen, your table is right this way" They all smiled as they sat down at a private table in the back.

"Julia put your phone away, he's not going anywhere" she smirked at her daughter who was absorbed in new boyfriend's text messages.

"I think he's a little bummed that I couldn't go to his show tonight, but he understands that we don't go for dinner just the three of us very often"

"Why are we here anyway?" Brooke asked her mom. "Are we celebrating something?"

"Celebrating?..._no_" Serena said quietly before the server came up and took their drink orders.

"Belvedere martini, two olives please" she pointed at the girls letting them know it was their turn.

"Umm, I'll just have water" Brooke ordered. Julia looked up at her mom and Serena raised an eyebrow knowing what she was getting at.

"Can I get another martini please" Serena ordered her daughter one also. When the server was gone Serena turned to Julia "Just for tonight"

"Thank you"

They chatted casually as they ate their dinner. Serena was becoming more and more concerned at how they were going to take her news.

"Really why are we here tonight?" Julia asked her mom.

"I have something to tell you but let's enjoy dinner, talk about your boyfriend," she smiled. "talk about your lessons" she smiled widely excited that Brooke finally decided to face her fears and take singing lessons, she wouldn't dare bring up her treatment, not now. Serena took a deep breath and tried to think of how she was going to explain this one.

After Dinner the server came over to ask if they would like dessert.

"Oh no thank you, I think we're all stuffed right?" she asked them, they both nodded in agreement.

"Ok mom, tell us."

"Ok...," she took a deep breath and this time wasn't hiding it. She reached out and grabbed their hands. "I'm..., I'm moving back to the penthouse" Once the words came out of her mouth she wished she could stuff them back in. Both her daughter's looked at her confused. The table that was once full of laughter and giggles fell to silence.

"What?" Brooke finally broke the silence. She knew they were fighting but she had no idea it got to this point.

"I'm moving back to Park and...this is completely up to you, but if either one of you want to come with me then i'd be honoured to have you move in with me, but don't feel obligated to, i know you have everything back in the valley. So it's up to you and I won't be hurt if you decide to stay with your dad and he won't be hurt if you decide to come with me"

"So Dad knows?" Serena nodded.

"We discussed it" she smiled weakly.

"What's happening? are you getting..."

"No!" Serena stopped her from saying that word. "we're separating and that's all for now" it pained her to know that this might only be the first step.

"I'll come with you" Brooke smiled weakly at her mom while pushing her fork around. Serena was surprised, if anything she thought Brooke would be the one that wanted to stay with Dan. Serena turned to Julia who's eyes were big and glossy.

"I...I don't want to...I'm sorry but I _don't_..."

"You don't have to sweetie" Serena pushed her chair closer to Julia and put her arm around her bringing her closer.

"Does that mean you won't be going to the New Years party at the Palace together?"

"...No" Serena answered. "We won't be going together"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Mail!" Cheryl called out cheerfully as she watched Dan approach the elevators. He walked towards the reception desk and took the small pile of notices from Cheryl. Dan usually told her not to put them on the mail cart, he didn't mind picking them up from the front desk himself. He skimmed through the pile and noticed the invitation for the Bass Industries New Year's party. He held it in his hand for a moment and grimaced.

"You're coming to the new years party right?" She asked him.

"Umm, I don't know" he walked away from the reception desk and headed towards the elevators.

"Dan!, I heard Brooke's singing!" Christine stopped to chat, she sounded excited. Dan opened his mouth a closed it before ignoring her.

"Wow I wonder what's wrong with him" she said as she sat down with Cheryl.

"I don't know, he's usually not so short" she said confused. They watched him wait for the elevator, he looked impatient and frustrated.

"Humphrey I got coffee" Nate shouted as he walked in the glass doors.

"I already have some Nate" Dan lifted his Starbucks cup with a groan and finally walked into the elevator that he'd been waiting for.

"Nate, what's up with him?" Christine asked. Nate took a breath and smiled in an almost sad way.

"Serena's moving out" he said weakly.

"What?" Christine looked at Cheryl.

"Why?"

"I don't know" he said honestly.

"Hey, Dan I finished the first half of my story but I'll have the second half by tonight and I'll email it to you I promise" A young man about sixteen said as he approached Dan.

"...Why don't you work on it right now" he walked into his office and sat at his desk.

"I just thought you could read it first and give me some pointers before I finish the second half"

"If it's not done, I'm not reading it, you had three weeks, this morning was the deadline and ..." he looked up at the boy.

"But, I can finish it for tonight" the boy looked confused. Dan had never been like that with him before, he was always nice and felt like he won the jackpot of internships when he was placed with Dan. He knew he'd give him a good recommendation.

"I don't want it for tonight, I want it on my desk in an hour" he began typing on his computer ignoring the boy.

"But I..."

"If you want a recommendation you'll shut up, go into the lobby, pull out a pen and write" he said sternly.

"Um ok" he left the office. For the rest of the day Dan was ruthless, he cared less about other people's feelings and more about getting the job done. Chuck even seemed to be easier to approach then Dan which was absurd. Dan was the guy anyone could go to in the Office, if you needed to speak to Chuck, you could go through Dan. If something bad happened or someone made a mistake you told Dan and he tried to fix it before it got to Chuck.

When Dan was done his lunch hour he walked into the lobby and noticed someone familiar. "Dan Humphrey, Just who I was looking for"

"Grace" Dan forced a smile for the first time that day.

"How's it going?"

"...Umm, Good I guess" he lied.

"I need you to direct me to real estate, I'm looking into getting a new apartment" her curly hair bounced and he could tell she was excited.

"Well you've come to right place" he walked over to the elevators and pressed 9 once they were inside.

"How's Serena?" Grace asked about her good friend.

"I actually don't know, she's been staying at the palace for awhile" he looked down at the tiles on the floor of the elevator.

"Is something wrong? Are you guys having problems?"

"umm, yeah" he nodded a little embarrassed. The elevator doors opened and Grace followed him down the hall.

"Well if you need anything just let me know, I'm a good listener" she smiled warmly.

"Well, I actually don't think it would be a good idea seeing anything I say can be used against me since you're one of Serena's best friends" he chuckled to himself.

"I would never utter a word" she laughed back. "We could write up a confidentiality agreement?...pinkie swear?" she offered, Dan smiled amused with her before introducing her to Rob, one of the agents.

"He's one of the best, you're in good hands"

"Thanks Dan" she followed Rob into his office and Dan headed back towards the elevator.

"Hey, are you going up? can you take this to the media department for me?" A woman not much younger than Dan asked. She was significantly shorter than him and wore a thin headband on top of shoulder length, blonde hair.

"Excuse me?" he stood dead in his tracks shocked that she would ask that of him.

"Can you take this to media!" she yelled thinking he was deaf or something, holding a file folder.

"Me? I don't think so" he pointed at himself annoyed and began to walk away furious that someone significantly less important than him would request something so common and mundane of him.

"Oh I'm so, so sorry" she said sarcastically watching him walk away from her.

"Doesn't mean you have to be rude about it" she yelled loud enough so he would hear her, Dan stopped dead and walked back towards her.

"What did you say?"

"I said…that you were being rude" she repeated herself.

"Do you have any idea who I am?, do you?" he asked dryly hanging over her desk.

"No, I don't. I just started" she said with her hands on the desk in front of her, not scared of him in least.

"I'm Dan Humphrey, I'm a director of internal affairs, vice president and one level under Chuck Bass, I suggest you treat me with respect considering I can fire you" He gave her a little nod and stared at her.

"Director of internal affairs?" she laughed.

"Vice president, I own a 20% share of the company" he said defending himself. Kelly took a deep breath not believing how pompous he was.

"That's fantastic!" she said mocking him before going back to her computer. Dan took a look at her desk.

"You must impress so many people" she said sarcastically glancing back up at him.

"It's a position that commands respect" he said seriously.

"Clearly" she said sarcastically not looking at him. Dan shot her a nasty glare then looked at the name plate that sat on her desk, it read _Kelly Vance -Residential Real Estate, Bass Industries. _

"I cant believe I'm arguing with a child from the ninth floor…you're a real estate agent" he said putting her down before finally leaving.

"_and what floor are you on you jerk?" _Kelly whispered looking through the gold letters that hung on the wall by the elevator. "_Oh, the 90th_..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Dan got home Serena was still packing up some things. She was suppose to be gone already but lost track of the time and accidentally crossed paths with him.

"I didn't think you'd be home so early" she apoligized while zipping up a suitcase.

"It's okay" he said quietly. Watching her gather her things was painful but he couldn't look away.

"You don't have to leave today" he said.

"Yeah I do, this isn't working" she didn't dare look at him. The night that they discussed her moving out was much easier then this. It was all easier said then done. he instantly regretted agreeing that her moving out would be a good idea.

"What does all this mean Serena?" he asked. She stood now, everything she was bringing was packed, the full limo was waiting for her.

"You know we need some time apart, so you can think, and I can think,...so I can figure some things out" she closed her eyes knowing he was going to retaliate.

"figure things out?, things like," he dropped his briefcase and took a ragged breath. "like if you still want to be _married to me_?" his forehead crinkled up and he waited for her to promise him, reassure him that it wasn't what she meant, but she didn't. Serena didn't say anything, she buttoned up her jacket.

"_Serena_?" he looked at her not knowing what to do, what to say.

"I'm going to go now" she said quietly turning to the door.

"_Don't do this to me_" he swallowed and looked straight at the back of her head.

"I have to" she said.

"No you don't" he said instantly. "I'll go out there and bring everything back in, just give me the word"

"..._No_" a tear rolled down and fell from her chin.

"Serena, think about this. If you leave..."

"Dan, nothing you say to me right now is going to make me want to stay, we have issues, serious issues" she still wouldn't turn to him.

"Then let's talk" he grasped at straws.

"We did!, we already did." she opened the front door, it had just begun to snow and the ground was dusted with a light spinkle of white fluff.

"Don't!" he ran to her side, Serena didn't look back.

"If you leave...don't even think about coming back...if you step out that door" he threw empty threats at her, knowing that he could never refuse to let her come back. Serena kept on walking.

XOXOXOXOX

Shattered, Dan decided to drink his sorrows away at low profile bar, a place where he and Nate would go when they were younger. He was ashamed with himself, he resorted to Chuck Bass mode, drinking to forget.

"Look who it is, Mr. Twenty Percent share" Dan looked over to see Kelly sitting beside him at the bar with a drink in hand.

"and my night keeps getting better and better" he said sarcastically with a tired groan.

'I didn't know pompous jerks went to bars like these" she stirred her drink and looked at him.

"I didn't know pain in asses did either" he ordered his drink hoping it would be quick so he could leave.

"Oh fuck off" she said casually like one would say to a friend.

"You know I could fire you" he explained with his hands out completely baffled that someone would talk that way to their employer.

"Oh I'm so scared, I wouldn't want to lose my job, I absolutely love selling homes to rich snobs, and I would really miss the people that treat my like crap at the office" the sarcasm was thick.

"You're not from the upper east side I take it" Dan said rolling his eyes.

"…Queens" she said reluctantly knowing Dan would have something to say, a snicker, a remark.

"Brooklyn" Dan said instantly.

"What?" she said confused.

"I'm from Brooklyn!" Dan said loudly shaking his head not believing he was telling her this. Kelly's eyebrows raised.

"Well, you really have embraced your new location" she said with a huff, she continued to stir her drink with a straw.

"Why would you come here?" she asked, Dan groaned hoping his drink would arrive soon since he didn't want to chit chat any longer. Taping his hand on the bar he answered.

"…A girl" he said reluctantly not looking at her. Kelly nodded, she then answered the question for herself, even though Dan could care less. "Well, I came here for a boy, my son…he's two and his father decided that I couldn't support him financially so I took a ridiculous job on the upper east side, and now I still don't have custody" she sighed.

" my commission isn't exactly the best" she looked away knowing Dan didn't want to talk.

"You can sell my house" Dan said with a sigh, still upset about Serena moving out. His drink finally arrived and Dan heavily tipped the bartender, maybe he was too drunk to notice he handed him a fifty instead of a five or maybe he was feeling exceptionally generous.

"It's gated" he said letting her know that it was upper scale New York. Dan made a painful sound as he stretched, the previous drinks he inhaled were all catching up with him at once.

"I have an enormous penthouse on park that's been sitting empty for ten years until now" he took a sip of his drink. "it's the 50th floor" he shook his head. Kelly knew he wasn't bragging by his tone. It was almost like he was embarrassed of it. "you should sell it" he said in a drunken slur.

"I have a beach house in South Hampton" he took a breath. "Sell it!" he raised his voice making Kelly laugh a little.

"and my house is in Locust Valley"

"Whoa" her eyes lifted from her drink. She knew those houses sell for millions of millions. "Do you live on the north end?…my favourite house is on the north end"

"The the one with the double doors and old mailbox outside the gate?" he asked and Kelly nodded with raised eyebrows wondering how he knew.

"Yeah" he leaned back in his chair. "That's my house" Dan was not amused that it was her favourite, it was everyone's favourite on that street. It was custom designed by Serena and he couldn't deny it, she knew her stuff when it came to designing.

"Are you serious?, that is the most beautiful house, I've coveted it since I moved here"

"Yeah…sell it" Dan said carelessly downing the rest of his drink.

'Well, is it fully furnished and ready to move in? I'm sure it has some special items" she said seriously thinking this sale might be her big break. Commission for a house like that could set her up for life.

"Well, it has air conditioning and a central vac" he joked like they were special features. Dan ordered another drink.

"No seriously, it has to be worth at least eight mill" Kelly assumed. Dan laughed heartily at her assumption.

"Yeah, try twenty!" he smiled at how wrong she was.

"Must have solid gold floors" her jaw dropped at how ridiculous of a price it was.

"No, it's the location...you can see the skyline from my bedroom balcony...we built it, solid marble and real imported Persian carpets, mahogany floors in some rooms, customized fireplaces, eight bedrooms, six bathrooms, sunroom, eight car garage, pool, hot tub, you name it we…" Kelly interrupted him.

"I see you have very modest tastes" she said sarcastically remembering he was a jerk.

"My wife…does, best gift I ever gave her" he finished his drink.

"Well we can't sell it then" she sighed.

"She moved out…" Dan told her. Kelly didn't know what to say.

"It's not a big deal, it was a long time coming" he jumped in and rubbed his eyes. Kelly opened her mouth not sure what to say to him.

"I have to go, I'll see you at work" Dan got up and Kelly made him turn back around.

"The offer of selling your house is still there" she said.

"Thank you" Dan said genuinely.

"It's what I do for a living" she looked back into her drink.

"No, thank you for bringing me back down to earth" he said before stumbling out of the bar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Can you help me?" Serena looked at her daughter who was texting as they entered their old penthouse. Julia's eyes lifted and looked at her mom who was struggling to bring in her belongings. She nodded a little and dragged a few suitcases in. "okay so that should be good for a little while" Serena put her hands on her hips and looked at everything they lugged into her bedroom. "This is good" Serena tried to convince herself.

"How?" Julia made a sound that seemed close to a laugh.

"...you didn't have to come with me, I can handle moving me and your sister back in" she opened a suitcase and unloaded some shoes. Brooke was back at the Ostroff centre, they we're easing her into the treatment by having her stay just a few days at a time.

"I want to make sure you're okay" Julia said.

"I'll be perfectly fine as long as this interview goes well" Serena had an interview with W the next day and was hoping that her and Dan separating wouldn't be public news afterwards.

"Mom?"

"What?" she continued to place things into drawers.

"Will you be okay if I go to Adam's?" she asked permission.

"...yeah, It's just a little bump in the road, we'll make up, I still love him..."

"...I meant with unpacking" Julia bit her lip.

"...Oooo, Yeah" she nodded. "I'll be fine" her face told otherwise and Julia reluctantly left after twenty minutes. She knew this was a faze, her parents could never stay apart long. Her dad would apologize and he'd beg her to come home in the middle of the night and she'd have to help her bring all her suitcases back into the house and up the stairs. Serena finished unpacking and sat on the floor. There were so many memories in the penthouse. They flooded into her mind so quickly she had to close her eyes. The bedroom still had a few items in it, their bed, a dresser. She got up and walked towards Dan's old desk that was pushed towards all wall. There were a few pieces of post it note papers stuck to the inside. They were yellow and had sweet little messages on them, she used to write on them and hide them in his briefcase so he'd find them when he got to work. It'd been a long time since she had done that. She sat in the chair, it squeaked just like it always had and she laughed to herself thinking about a memory.

_"Can you come down here now?" he asked watching her beautiful, lean, tanned body dance slowly around on his desk. Serena couldn't resist him, he was being so good and patient. Slowly she lowered herself off the desk and hovered her lips only millimetres away from his. When her mouth touched his she felt him quiver and adjust so he was sitting closer to her in the chair. Serena pulled away for a moment and Dan quickly placed his hand on the back of her neck to bring her closer to him. They kissed slowly pulling at each others lips but when Serena ran the edge of her tongue across his, he couldn't help but do the same to her. Before long Serena lowered herself so she was straddling him on the chair. Dan held her legs tightly as she pulled his shirt up over his head after teasing him with her hands under it. Playing with the elastic of her panties she finally looked up at him with her hands on his shoulder. Dan watched her as he slowly ran his index and middle over the material of her thong tracing his fingers around underneath the silk as best as he could, Serena made a whimpering sound, she wanted to feel him without the barrier of her panties._

_"Take it off" she said desperately before handing him a pair of scissors she found still on his desk. Serena smiled as she felt the cold metal of the scissors against her skin as Dan snipped off her thong in one quick motion and threw it to the ground. Simply the thought of him touching her, gave her shivers. As he stroked her he could feel that she was all ready wet. __Seeing the elastic band of his boxer shorts and began playing with it casually. She looked at him with desire in her eyes. She hoped he knew what she wanted him to do just by the naughty grin she gave him._

_"What do you want me to do for you?" Serena asked._

_"Take your bra off" he breathed. Dan watched intently as Serena quickly reached around and unleashed her large breasts. She smiled at him._

_"Hi beautiful" he said running his fingertips over her back making her smile shyly, sometimes he couldn't believe that she was unaware of how beautiful she really was. Serena undid his belt and Dan paid no attention to what she was doing as he was mesmerized by her breasts that were close to his face. Dan pushed his pants down past his knees best he could while lifting her slightly. When he began giving her breasts a shower of kisses with his soft lips. Serena arched her back as he ran his tongue across them._

_"Now?" she asked breathing heavily, looking down at him. Dan didn't say anything he just continued kissing her._

_"No, don't tease me" Serena didn't want to wait a second longer and with the help of Dan she steadied and lowered herself on to him. Dan sucked in a breath feeling how warm she was and Serena shuttered at how amazing it felt when he was finally inside. They kissed each other and Serena rocked her hips back and fourth on top of him with her hands wrapped around his neck making her whole body drape over him perfectly. Their lips crashed together and both gently ran their tongues along each others in harmonious rhythm they moved slowly. Serena was breathing so heavily it was apparent she was close as she continued to rock her hips on top of him, getting faster and faster. Dan steadied her and held her close to make sure the rhythm wouldn't change. The chair made loud creaking sounds and once in awhile they would giggle together at how loud it really was._

Serena stood up from the chair and rubbed her eyes.

XOXO

Dan decided it would be a good idea to make an appearance at the party. There would be clients and investors there and he wouldn't have to stay until midnight.

"Can I be your date?" Julia asked him as she watched him do up his tie for work that morning.

"You're not old enough to go to this party"

"Why don't you just ask mom to go with you?"

"Julia..."

"Ok ok" she rolled her eyes. "You have a free ticket though maybe you could be generous and give it to someone"

"Maybe I'll give it to Grace" he mentioned.

"That would be nice of you, she likes fancy corporate parties" she smiled.

"Grace!" Serena ran into her on the street.

XOXO

"You have a dog" Grace said shocked seeing that Serena was walking a little golden retriever puppy.

"He's Brooke's, her Christmas present" she explained.

"and you're doing all the work" she laughed.

"Well Brooke,...she's not home right now" she said quickly not wanting to get into it.

"I'm just heading to Bendels to pick up a dress I have on hold. Did you want to come with me?"

"I wish I could," she looked down at the little puppy. "we haven't talked in so long"

"I know" Grace smiled.

"What's the dress for? A New Years party?" Serena asked.

"Yeah as a matter of fact it's for the Bass Industries party, I'm actually Dan's date" she laughed ironically.

"..." Serena's face tilted with interest. "What?" her eyes widened.

"Dan. Your husband"

"I know who he is, I'm wondering what he's doing taking you with him" she said through tight lips.

"He didn't have a date"

"Ok...Grace, I'm going to have to get you to respectfully decline that invitation" she was hurt but didn't dare let Grace know.

"...No" Grace looked at Serena like she was crazy.

"Grace, you're my friend, friend's don't do things like this"

"Serena, I've always told you, that if you let him go I'm swooping in,...you let him go" Serena was becoming so angry she seethed.

"Grace, that was a joke. We used to joke about that" Serena remembered Dan doing sweet things and Grace telling her to hold on to him or else 'someone' might grab him for themselves.

"Who said I was joking?" she started to walk away. "Bye Serena, maybe I'll see you at the party?"

Serena quickly pulled out her phone and called Blair. "Blair, hey is it too late or can I get an invitation to the party?...actually can I get two?"

(I know It's not happy yet but I'm sorry :( we'll get there. I want to have this story completed by the end of this month. It's becoming a burden i don't want to leave it hanging but I'm also bored of writing it lol, Please review and let me know how I'm doing, even though I know no one will be completely happy with me. There will be an epilogue once everything is happy :) )

- Faryn Queens xoxo


	43. A New Year

(Chapter 43, here goes nothing. Grace doesn't have the hots for Dan, she has the hots for his money and his status, she's always been jealous that he treats Serena so well and she thinks it's her chance to be with him now. Enjoy and please review thanks for reading)

**A New Year**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Flashback**

"I feel so guilty" Serena expressed to her long time friend.

"You have to get out once in awhile Serena, she'll be fine"

"I know, I just...I've never left her with anyone other than my mom or Rufus and I'm just a little...sad" she smiled lightly.

"You'll get over it. In the mean time, we're going to have an awesome New Years" she held her glass up and Serena mimicked her, clinking the glasses together.

"Hey babe, you okay? do you want something?" Dan asked Serena who was sitting at the bar with Grace.

"No i'm fine thank you" she smiled sweetly at her attentive husband and showed him that she still had a drink.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Okay just let me know if you change your mind"

"I will" she turned back to Grace.

"I need to get me one of those" Grace pointed to Dan as he approached Nate and Chuck.

"A husband?" Serena questioned.

"A Dan" Grace replied, Serena smiled bashfully.

"I mean it!, you let him go, I'm all over that" she giggled and made Serena roll her eyes.

"Well, I plan on keeping him forever so...sorry" they laughed. Serena smiled as she watched Dan laugh heartily across the room with his friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The annual Bass Industries New Years party was beyond classy. Blair was the one who came up with the tradition years ago. Ever since everyone always seemed to look forward to the festivities. Dan and Serena had gone together every year since Dan took the job at Bass Industries.

"Where's Dan?" Serena asked Blair as soon as she walked into the ballroom.

"I don't know" Blair's eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, have you seen Grace?" she scanned the crowd of people.

"Grace is coming?" Blair looked confused, she didn't even know Grace was back in New York.

"Dan invited Grace to come along as his date" her lips were tight and Blair could tell she was angry.

"Would he do that?" Even Blair was shocked that Dan would go to that extreme after they had only separated a few days ago.

"I'm going to go find Chuck, you should probably find Dan and talk to him" Blair said before leaving her alone at the bar. Serena watched Chuck walk in through the archway, he was literally a celebrity. People swarmed him and kissed his ass, and why wouldn't they?, he tipped well and had more money then he knew what to do with. Serenawas waiting for Dan to walk in with Grace on his arm and be given the same treatment. Sometimes, if she was being honest, she was jealous of him. Serena was always the it girl, she was well known and everyone seemed to gravitate towards her, which was exactly what it was like for Dan in a crowd of WallStreeters and Bass Industry colleagues. A few years back at the very same party she was questioned who she was. Serena had never experienced that before. She was Serena Van der Woodsen, a socialite, a celebrity in her own right, but Wall Streeters didn't care about that. "Umm...Ser.., Dan Humphrey's wife" she answered, immediately the man's face lit up and he expressed how nice it was to meet her, right before telling her profusely that her husband was a great guy.

"There you are" Serena smiled when Kevin, Dan's publisher appeared through the crowd and joined her up at the bar.

"Serena, looking beautiful as ever" he held her hands out to examine the black Versace dress that clung to her lean body.

"Thank you" she smiled shyly before ordering herself a martini.

"I was really surprised when I got your call, I was sure Dan would be accompanying you to an event like this"

"Well, it is his company, it's not strange for you to be surprised"

"Where is Dan anyway?" as Kevin asked Serena saw her husband walk in the room, being greeted by a few coworkers he went straight for the bar on the opposite side. On the bright side Grace was no where to be found.

"He's at that bar over there" she said quickly pulling Kevin further away, to the other side of the grand ballroom.

"Wait a second, you're both here but you aren't together?" Kevin asked perplexed.

"No...we kind of separated" she smiled a little to mask her pain.

"What? since when?" his eyes narrowed.

"Since a few days ago. I moved back into our penthouse" she mentioned. Someone bumped into Serena and turned to apologize.

"Serena Van der Woodsen" her eyes looked worried and she averted his quickly.

"Come on, you remember me, Owen, we used to work together" he put his hand on his chest. Serena put her hand on her neck uncomfortable. "about 9-10 years ago?"

"_Yeah I remember you_," she whispered, Owen gave her a smirk that was troublesome.

"Owen this is Kevin" Serena introduced the two not knowing what else to do, she could feel her heart beat faster, it was strong and uncomfortable, he made her uneasy. Serena glanced over to see Dan as the men greeted each other with a handshake. She then watched Grace sneak up beside Dan. God she hated her, some best friend.

"Where's Dan?" Owen asked in that sly voice that scared Serena.

"Oh, you didn't hear? they separated" Kevin explained, Owen's eyebrows raised and he turned to Serena like she was a piece of meat.

"When?" he demanded to know how long they had been separated.

"Few days ago" Kevin said drinking his scotch.

"why?" he looked at her confused.

"I..._I don't know_" she said trying to mask the fact that she was indeed heartbroken from all the fighting the did the week previous. She glanced at Dan again over the course of the night, he discussed serious investments with a few other men in suits. Serena wanted to turn away when she watched Dan put his hand on Grace's back to introduce her to some people. Ill, she felt ill and couldn't stop leering at him. Grace smiled like a fool, happy to be a at such an event. Looking back to the men she was surrounding herself with, Serena laughed, it was fake but she produced some soft giggling sounds to put on a facade.

"I'm a lucky girl tonight" Grace said turning to Dan.

"Whys that?" he asked confused as he ordered another drink.

"Because at midnight I'm going to be standing beside you" she said suggestively. Dan's eyebrows raised.

"Grace, you're Serena's friend" he wondered what gave her the idea he was going to kiss her.

"I'm on your side. What kind of woman just takes off on her family? I just can't agree with her actions" she crossed her arms.

"Is wasn't like that" he said looking into his shallow glass.

Dan looked up to see his wife biting her martini glass, something she had been doing her whole drinking life, it was how she flirted and just became habit. Continuing into the night Serena fake laughed a little and put her teeth back on the cold glass, she looked up to see if Dan was watching, he wasn't. He was too busy laughing with Chuck and Nate and carrying on like nothing was wrong. It was nearing midnight and Serena found Owen by her side again, she didn't have anything to say to him, he made her so uncomfortable, her hands were already shaking. She looked up again to see if Dan was watching her and she got her wish. He glanced away immediately knowing she saw him. Instead of telling Owen she wasn't interested she smiled at him warmly and put her hand on his shoulder, inside she was nervous but on the outside she was trying to make Dan jealous the same way he was with Grace. Her teeth bit the glass once again, a fake giggle emerged and Serena looked up to see Dan, she got her wish, he just noticed Owen. His gaze stared for a moment, Serena tried to look away from him but she couldn't, it was an intense stare like he was frozen, people moved around him but Dan was on pause. Serena's smile fell when she noticed Dan looked defeated as he instantly surrendered. Serena took it too far, Owen was not a good choice, a completely unethical and illegal move.

"So shall we get you something else to drink?" Owen asked.

"Umm..." her mood completely dropped.

"Hun, drink?" he asked again putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Dont touch me!" she turned back and watched her lonely boy exit the room alone before she chased after him.

_XOXOXOXOXXOX_

**Flashback**

"Looks like you have a visiter" Grace told Serena as Dan stood behind her. She laughed loudly as Dan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"Hi" she threw her head backwards to see him. She turned herself to face him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"_I'm a lucky girl tonight!" _she poked him on the nose.

"Whys that?"

"Because I'm standing beside you..._and it's almost midnight_" she giggled.

"No you got it wrong, _I'm the lucky one_"

_"Whys that?" _she looked up from her martini glass and bit the rim of the cold glass. Dan didn't answer he just smirked and that was when the countdown began. FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE...HAPPY NEW YEAR. His nose brushed hers slightly as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Serena blindly placed her glass on the table beside her and put her hands on his face continuing to kiss him passionately until he pulled away.

"Happy New Years" he smiled. Serena didn't say anything she just smiled and kissed him harder.

XOXOXOX

It took Serena less than five seconds to run after him, she caught him outside the most expensive car he owned, the one she gave him for his birthday five years ago.

"I'm sorry!" she called out to him. "I didn't know he was going to be here and...I'm sorry" she repeated.

"s'okay" he lifted the car door. Dan noticed something on the side of the car, the black paint seemed to have been chipped off in a spot. He ran his finger over it lightly.

"Who would do that?" Serena said seeing that it had definitely been keyed. Dan shook his head not sure.

"Dan listen, I didn't mean for Owen to be here" she said honestly.

"Sure" he opened the door not in any mood to fight with her.

"I really didn't. You have to trust me, I would never do that to you. Why did you bring Grace?" she waited for a response but didn't get one. "That really hurt me" she confessed. Dan shook his head at her with a little laugh.

"I didn't bring her, I gave her your invitation, she's not my date" he rummaged through the glove box for something.

"Well, she made it seem like you asked her out or something"

"I would never do that" he said in a low voice still not looking at her.

"I wouldn't either"

"Yeah, bringing Owen...that must have seemed like a good idea" he turned to her now.

"Dan, I didn't bring him, he was just here. I asked Kevin to come with me"

"Oh that's so much better" he said sarcastically.

"I don't want to fight with you" she said sadly.

"I don't either Serena but..." he stopped when a gentlemen who was finishing his cigarette told them it was only twenty minutes until countdown.

"Yeah thanks" Serena smiled lightly at the man as he headed back inside. She turned back to Dan.

_"_Maybe we should just..." she gestured towards the building.

"Stay away from each-other" Dan said, it wasn't even close to what she was thinking.

"How is that going to solve anything?, I've been gone since Christmas" her voice was weak.

"I don't know, but I know that I can't be in the same room as you right now"

"Because of Owen?"

"you got that right" He got in the car and slammed the door shut.

"That is not my fault" she pleaded with him. "It's not my fault he's here. Dan listen to me" she watched him fuss around looking for something.

"Dan..." she could feel her knees shake. "If I came here with you, If I was your date, he would still be here...Dan!" she tried to get him to listen.

"Hey" she put her hand on the door. he continued to ignore her. He found his keys and put them in the ignition. Continuing to ignore her he backed out of his space.

"Fine!, I give up...I'm signing them!" she didn't realize what she was saying until it was out of her mouth.

"...I hope you do" he drove away.

"DAN!" she screamed as he took off. Serena found herself sitting on cold concrete with her hands holding up her face. From inside the Palace Hotel Serena could hear people counting down to midnight, she wiped a tear from her eye and waited until everyone yelled "Happy New Year" she stood from her spot and slowly walked in hoping she missed all the kissing and hugging.

"Happy New Year Sweetie!" Blair hugged her.

"Yeah, Happy New Year" she expressed bravely before she frowned and had to fight back tears.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Guests weren't allowed at that hour but it wouldn't stop him. He walked down the hall until he found the number he was looking for and knocked gently.

"MM, come in" he heard her rustle.

"Hi sunshine" he slid into her room stealthily.

"Julia's sunshine" she reminded him.

"No, you're my sunshine" he sat on the bed. "Especially tonight"

"Why?" she smiled. "Did you have a bad New Years?" Brooke asked.

"It's not New Years yet" he checked his watch. "You wanna come out and count down with me?"

"Okay"

Dan and Brooke walked outside for a little while before they realized it was too cold and got into the car. "You can get into a lot of trouble for not signing me out" Brooke said.

"Does it look like I'm concerned?" he smiled.

"No" she giggled.

"How're you feeling?"

"Fine" she said. "I miss my puppy" she expressed.

"He's fine" Dan assured her. They sat in the car and counted down until it was midnight.

"Well that was anti-climatic" Brooke yawned.

"Well I'm glad Im here and not a bunch of guys in suits"

"I'm glad too" she hugged him and Dan rubbed her back. Dan felt this was the best moment to tell her.

"Brooke,... I just want you to know that if anything happens between me and your mom that..."

"What?" she interrupted him.

"I just want you to know..." he started again.

"No...no...this is the speech you give before you tell me that you're getting divorced" her eyes were wide and worried. "Dad, are you getting divorced?"

"...Yeah"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Come Friday the tabloid magazines of course had gotten hold of the Humphrey family's little secret. Every detail spun out into lies. Who cheated on who?, The covers of US Weekly, People magazine, National enquirer, the works displayed titles such as BIG SPLIT, WHO GETS THE HOUSE?, WHO CHEATED?, Most Loved Power Couple head for splitsville, Tabloids claiming they have been separated for years secretly. Gossip girl had her own blast of course,

_Mr and Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous split. Poor J, someone should have told her a long time ago that her parents we're too different to ever make it work. On the bright side, extra presents at Christmas and D and S constantly competing for the love and attention of their girls. Lucky...lucky girls..._

"Hi boyfriend" Julia smiled as she opened the door to Adam.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. On his way over he had seen about six covers.

"..Yeah" she smiled and walked him into the livingroom. They talked for a minute and heard banging in the kitchen.

"Dad?" Julia called out. The banging continued. "Dad!"

"What's up?" he answered when she finally walked to where he was and found him smashing ice with a pick.

"Are you drinking?"

"It's the weekend" he justified himself as he poured whiskey into a glass.

"It's ten am"

"Oh...oh well" he shrugged and threw the ice into a glass.

"What are you doing today dad? brunch at the palace? work?" Julia tried to strike up a conversation.

"No, I'm going to stay home" he scratched the beard that was starting to come in.

"I'm liking the beard Mr. Humphrey" Adam commented. Dan's eyes narrowed on him, he didn't even notice he was standing there.

"I never noticed" he felt his face for a moment and grabbed his glass and took it upstairs with him.

"He doesn't seem too bad" Adam mentioned as Julia watched him stumble up the stairs.

"He's drunk" she looked at Adam baffled at how he thought he was fine.

"He's in good spirits"

"Adam, my dad isn't the five o'clock shadow kind of guy, he shaves everyday. He drinks on special occasions not at 10 am for the sport of it"

"Okay, I guess he's not in good spirits"

"I don't think he's sleeping" she said sadly. "he looks awful" Adam rubbed Julia's back.

"How's your mom?"

"I don't know" she said. "You wanna go out?" she decided to get out of the house.

"Okay, but are you sure you're fine?' he asked starting to feel worried about her.

"I'm fine" she smiled.

"Ok..."

"It's just my sister and..." she decided to spill what was going on in her head. Adam laughed realizing she really wanted to talk.

"...and ever since they decided not to have another baby they've been fighting and I don't mean little fights I mean throwing things and cursing, My mom told my dad she hated him, my dad told her to shut up and to stop being such a bitch" her eyes welled up.

"Jul, my parents have used much harsher words, they've thrown broken bottles at each other, my mom called the police on my dad numerous times, I think I win"

"Adam..." her teeth clenched. "You have no idea. My parents aren't like that, this isn't a competition of who has the worse family" she tried to get him to understand.

"I know, I know," he realized he shoudln't have said that. "It's just from my point of view, you have some high class problems"

"Excuse me?" her eyes widened.

"Julia my parents are probably in prison for all I know, my dad used to beat my mom up, hell, he probably still does. and she's still with him. Your parents swore at eachother...it's not that big a deal"

"They're getting divorced!...it's not nothing," she started to cry. "you...can you just leave?"

"I didn't mean to offend you I'm just saying things could be worse" he said softly.

"I change my mind I don't feel like going out" she wiped her eyes.

"Julia come on, I told Jay and Tara we'd go"

"I can't" she crossed her arms.

Being separated didn't effect their relationship one bit, they bickered and fought over the phone now. Julia covered her ears and ran up the stairs. She hated her dad's voice when he was mad, it was deeper than usual and scared her. "Well, I signed them didn't I?...well maybe you shouldn't put that. Serena I don't care, just...just...okay if you stopped talking for a minute I would tell you...SERENA! listen to what i'm saying" she could still hear him from the staircase. Julia ran up the stairs and sat in the middle of the staircase.

"So what the heat is off?, It's kind of funny...it's funny because it's a million dollar penthouse Serena! it shoudn't have so many issues. What do you want me to do about it? call down to the lobby..." Julia took her cellphone out of her back pocket.

"Hi Barbie" Tara answered.

"Tara, can we go out tonight?"

"Where?"

"Bee"

"Great idea but how exactly are we going to age ourselves six years?"

"I have an idea and the perfect dress.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A few weeks later Dan was trying to avoid all the rumours of his wife dating other people, it was hard when on his way to work her name was on the cover of Us and Star magazine. It didn't help that Nate walked into his office and kept him up to date with Serena's supposed suitors.

"You're looking like the victim" Nate said as he put his feet up on Dan's desk.

"I don't care"

"I know you aren't ready to date or anything but why don't you just spend some time with us, go out maybe and show the world you're not hermit?" Nate suggested. Going out with Nate and Chuck was the last thing he wanted to do, he wanted nothing more than to make Serena know he was moving on just as fast as she was. What Dan didn't know, was that Serena wasn't seeing anyone, she wasn't ready to date either. When the day was over Nate and Dan walked out of the building together and past the magazine stand that Dan loathed more than anything else in the world.

"WHOA!" Nate yelled staring at a copy of W magazine.

"Nate, I don't even want to know" he looked away.

"UM, If I we're you I'd want to know this" he pointed and Dan finally looked over at the stand.

"Playboy?...effing playboy?" he looked over to Nate who nodded uncomfortably. Dan grabbed the magazine out of the stand and flipped through the pages until he found his wife with a blurb about how she might consider posing for playboy. He exhaled harshly, just the thought of his wife being exposed to the mass public made him fume. He bought all sixteen copies from the stand.

"hello" Serena answered her cellphone.

"You have teenage daughters!" he yelled as he dumped them all into a trash can harshly.

"what are you bitching about now?" she said angrily.

"one of which has serious self esteem issues!" he yelled louder and people around him jumped.

"Dan, what are you talking about?" she yelled into the phone.

"Playboy?" his back teeth were touching and Nate knew it was a bad sign.

"Playboy? what?" Serena said confused.

"I just read an interesting article in W about you posing for playboy"

"And you believe that? When has a rumor about me ever been true?" she seethed into the phone.

"So you aren't posing?"

"NO!...goodbye Dan" she hung up.

"I...I can't do this anymore!" Serena put her hands over her eyes out of sheer frustration.

"What's wrong now?" Lily sat down with her.

"Everytime he calls me, everytime we talk it's a constant war" she took a harsh breath into her hands.

"You need to try and be civil" Lily advised.

"How?, I can't be civil with him when I hate him"

"Serena, you don't hate him" Lily pushed Serena's teacup towards her.

"I do, I hate him so much I could _cry_" her eyes welled up.

"Or maybe you love him so much you could cry?" Lily suggested.

"No..., I hate him" she started to tear up.

**(I know you all hate me lol. This story is so flipping long. I can't believe i'm still doing this lol, I have an outline of the direction I want this fic to go in, that's the only reason I'm still writing. It's going to get less descriptive in an effort to end it. I know I need to end it properly but i just can't go on like I have been. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story through thick and thin. It all gets better, I just love love love drama.**

**-Faryn Queens**


	44. Girlfriends and Boyfriends

**(**Chapter 44 isn't it? I would have never dreamed of this many when I started it. I think I'm aiming for 50 chapters. I might be off track by now, but if there's anything bothering you that needs closure let me know, remind me of the things I left hanging. I have too much going on at once and I may have lost some of my ideas along the way. Example: Someone mentioned that Dan gave Serena a box for Christmas, I didn't forget about it, there's a reason and you'll find out what's in the box eventually. Any other things like that please let me know, I'll be kicking myself if I read it later and realize I forgot to incorporate things and just left them hanging. Any questions you have I'll answer through PMs, I don't answer questions on the review thread because I feel it could get spoilerly and I don't want to ruin it. But yes, I will pretty much answer any question about my fics and even give up spoilers if you really want them :) This chapter is a little intense, I may have some people angry with me afterwards but remember this is a DS fic, I'm a DS lover, I promise I will not break your hearts, Enjoy reading and please review :D **)**

**(Girlfriends and Boyfriends)**

"I think you should talk to her" Rufus expressed. Dan and Serena had been seperated for over a month by now and Rufus was starting to worry about what was actually going to happen between them. He laughed off Dan's divorce plans, he knew his son would never go through with it.

"I should have gotten a prenup" Dan groaned ignoring his father. A copy of the Wallstreet Journal was draped over his leg as he read the articles. Rufus was baking muffins in an old band teeshirt and Dan sat on the couch wearing a suit that probably cost more than his dad's favourite gibson.

"Are you listening to yourself right now?" Rufus looked up from his muffin tray, a confused look played on his face. "Serena had all the money when you got married and..., I never took you for someone who cared about those kinds of things"

"I just want to protect my assets" he didn't look up from his paper.

"Your assets?" Rufus' eyes narrowed. "What assets exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know," Dan stood up. "My house, my cars, all the money that belongs to me" he leaned on the counter.

"You're acting like an idiot" Rufus didn't mask his distaste for his son's attitude.

"Why am I being an idiot?, you know she's going to go in there and act so badly done to, they'll give her everything she wants" Dan was starting to sound like a stranger to Rufus.

"Dan," Rufus threw his muffin tray into the oven. "Do you know what Serena's going to want?, the only assets she's actually going to want?" he removed his oven mitts, Dan waited and Rufus shook his head.

"Your girls. Trust me, that's all she'll want" Dan rolled his eyes dramatically.

"She can try" he said stubbornly.

"I think you need to reevaluate what's important to you, and then you need to go and talk to your wife" he stared at his son.

"I don't need your advice, I know what i'm doing" he took a harsh breath and collected his things, ready to leave.

"Dan..." Rufus tried to stop him from leaving on a bad note.

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you dad. I have somewhere to be anyway" he opened the door.

"Out with that blonde that I keep hearing about?" Dan stopped in his tracks, he didn't understand how his dad knew about her.

"I've heard she looks like Serena" Rufus laughed lightly.

"..., no she doesn't" he dismissed as he walked out of the loft.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Julia and Brooke sat with their Dad's latest muse, Andy. They didn't know much about her, she came over on weekends, she never stayed over night but she kind of became their dad's drinking buddy. It was as if he needed to be loaded to talk to her. What they didn't know was that she didn't give Dan an ounce of inspiration, he was using her just like she was using him, Dan was almost sure that they were both completely aware of it, even though they'd never talk about their agreement. He was using her to make Serena jealous and she was using him for money, it worked out perfectly.

"Wait, Europe isn't a country?" Andy questioned sitting in the livingroom, Dan was off in his office as usual never caring to spend time with Andy. Julia was terrified of meeting this woman her dad met at some party, but once she walked in the door laughter emerged. Andrea was platinum blonde, blue eyed, skinny waisted and seemed to do tricks. Upon meeting her for the first time she tied a cherry steam with her tongue and discussed her breast augmentation over dessert.

"Europe is a country" Andy smiled widely and nodded her big air filled head.

"No, it's not" both Julia and Brooke snickered with laughter.

"Well, you girls don't understand, I didn't go to private school" she tried to excuse her ignorance. "My dad couldn't afford that stuff, but I love Europe" Julia smiled lightly and told Andy she liked it there as well.

"So if it's not a country, then what it is?" Julia and Brooke took a quick look at each other not believing this.

"It's a continent" Julia said not laughing anymore since she actually felt bad for her at this point.

"Like as in North America…which is the content we live in" Brooke said.

"No honey we live in a country not a continent." Andy smiled thinking she was educating them. Brooke swallowed and couldn't believe her father, but then again the girls weren't sure their dad had many conversations with Andy, when she came over he went straight to his office to work or already had a few shallow glasses of scotch.

"Is dad actually serious?" Brooke asked her older sister as Andy poured drinks in the kitchen and yelled 'Tequila' over and over again.

"Well I can see why he drinks before she gets here" she smiled lightly.

"Are you worried at all?" Brooke asked.

"She's pouring rum and yelling 'tequila' right now" Julia made an amused face.

"Seriously?" Brooke looked over to her sister for reassurance.

"About her?" Julia laughed. "Not his type" she smiled and promised her sister that Andy was nothing to worry about.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Have you seen her?" Blair asked Serena as they sat in the salon getting manicures.

"No, and I don't wish to" Serena said dryly.

"She's from Georgia, she has fake breasts and used to compete in beauty pageants for the last five years she lived in...oh my god S..."

"What?"

"The playboy mansion"Blair tried to show her the copy of Star magazine that had her and Dan on the cover.

"Oh my god" Serena felt naseaous."why do they have to do this?, it's not as bad as these magazines always make it out to be"

"It's what sells" Serena explained.

"I read something in here that I'm interested about"

"Yeah?" Serena asked.

"James Ford?"

"What about him?"

"Are you seeing him?" Blair questioned.

"Not really, I just met him and we've been talking casually, he's nice"

"Go for it"

"What do you mean go for it?"

"Dan's got himself a girlfriend, get yourself a rich heir to an empire"

"I don't want a rich heir to an empire" Serena put her hair behind her ears, she sighed.

"You'll have to move on sometime S" Blair held the magazine up to her. Serena grabbed it with her free hand.

"I can't believe he's dating" she said sadly running her hand over the cover.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Later in the day Julia and Brooke went over to their grandfather's for dinner.

"I miss home cooking" Julia expressed as she helped her grandfather set the table.

"How bout you sweetie?" he asked Brooke with his head pressed to hers, he knew she was out of the Ostroff centre for the time being. She had done extremely well and he didn't expect anything less from his motivated and power driven granddaughter.

"You have no idea" she said drooling over the spread on the kitchen table.

"I knew you'd be out of there in no time" he kissed her temple.

"So how's this 'Girlfriend' of your dad's?, Is she nice?" Rufus knew it might be a touchy subject but he wasn't going to get any information out of Dan.

"Can you even call her that?" Brooke looked at her sister. "I mean they don't spend any time together, he doesn't know anything about her" she sat at the table.

"She's different" Julia said explaining Andy, her gaze went to the table.

"That is a complete under statement," Brooke looked at her sister. "…Grandpa, I wouldn't doubt it if her parents were brother and sister." she dug her fork into her dinner.

"Harsh" Rufus said with a little laugh. "Does your dad know?"

"I think so…"

"How can he not? she thinks the capital of New York is The big apple" Brooke snickered.

"Doesn't seem like his type, but then again…your mom never crossed my mind as his type." Rufus thought for a moment.

"His type is blonde Grandpa" Brooke said flatly.

"No it's not" Julia said dryly. "his type is warm and sweet and smart, fun, pretty, and real. Andy is none of the above"

"and your mom is all those things" Rufus nodded.

"He's just using her to make mom jealous" Brooke stated her theory to her grandfather.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Rufus said agreeing with her, making Julia smile.

"It takes longer than two months to get over sixteen years of marriage , I would know"

After dinner Julia went into Jenny's old room to do some homework on the computer, she had been putting off her paper for a few days now, Brooke sat on the couch and watched Jeopardy with Rufus. They liked being there, it was so laid back and completley opposite to what it was like at their grandma Lily's apartment.

"Where you going?" Rufus watched Brooke peel herself off the couch.

"Bathroom" she said. "Is that okay?" she was starting to get angry, her dad did this to her.

"That's fine" he smiled lightly and looked back to the televison. When she walked out he got up.

"I'm disapointed" he said staring at his youngest granddaughter. Brooke's eyes stung.

"I didn't do anything!" she said starting to defend herself.

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not!" she started to cry and Rufus was instantly reminded of Jenny.

"I know all about your little tricks and you just did everyone of them" he said. "The water was running as soon as you walked in there" he walked towards her.

"Grandpa stop" she pulled away from him.

"You're going to have to go back sweetie"

"No! please"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Another meeting in the Ostroff centre was not how Dan wanted to spend his Saturday.

"We think she might be depressed" the woman began.

"she's not depressed" Dan disregarded the thought and tried to make himself more comfortable in the straight back chair.

"We've seen scars on her left wrist, we have reason to believe she's been cutting herself" Dan hated that word, he inhaled wondering what he was paying these people for.

"she's left handed, she punched a mirror" he explained wanting to get up and leave.

"Punching a mirror?, that's very troublesome for a bulimic" Dan's eyes rolled at the psycho babble.

"she punched it by accident when she missed her sisters face" Dan said.

"violent acts towards siblings"

"okay you're just grasping at straws now, they're sisters, they fight" Dan's jaw tightened.

"We're putting her in the advanced program, there are many other girls in this program that she can talk to and learn from" the woman ignored Dan and continued.

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not leaving her here again, you've obviously done nothing to help her. Why would I isolate her from her world, from her friends and school?"

"Because if you don't their are consequences"

"I'll bring her by once a week and she can talk to people but this _isn't_ out of hand"

"It starts this way but trust me, she's only going to get worse. Bulimia is a disease, she has it in her head that it's the only thing in her life she can control Mr. Humphrey. If you take her out now she's only going to get worse"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX

The house was about to be empty for days. Brooke was back at the Ostroff Centre and Julia was staying with Serena for the week while Dan went on business. Andy just stopped over but Dan couldn't stand being around her. He was sober and all things that came out of her mouth made him wonder what he was doing with his life, what possessed him to basically hire someone to pretend to be his girlfriend.

"Let's go on vacation" Andy suggested to Dan as he walked her to the door.

"I have no time for vacation this month"

"Maybe you could just send me somewhere? like Bora Bora or Spain?"

"..., we'll see. I'll see you...sometime" he held on to the door and she shuffled out.

"Okay, call meeeeeee" Andy stood on the slate waiting for a kiss. "Have a good trip"

"Yeah..., _yeah_" she leaned in slightly and Dan pulled away, he wasn't going to kiss her. "Bye" he closed the door. When he walked back into the empty house he took and deep breath and wiped his forehead wondering what he was doing with his life. He looked up at the ceiling, everything about the house made him think about Serena. The chandelier she picked out, the photographs she took, the staircase, the bathtub.

**Flashback **

"So, I just ran a bath" Serena stood in the doorway of his office. She was wearing a long, black silk robe, her hair was up off her neck in messy curls pinned up in various places. It was apparent she planned this, she had spent time making herself look this way. His eyes glanced over as he held an appointment book open. Her lips parted slightly and a soft smile appeared.

"There's a bottle of wine in the ice bucket" she tried again as he looked up at her. she just stood and watched him for a moment, she somehow felt like she was being denied.

"...I umm, lit some candles" her voice was becoming quieter. "_should I blow them out_?" she asked sadly seeing he didn't seem to be interested.

"Umm," he looked back down at his desk, there were so many things he needed to do before work in the morning.

"Okay, I'm just going to go and..._blow them out_" she whispered as she walked out of the office and padded through the marble foyer. As she made it about halfway Dan surfaced from the office.

"What do you have on under that?" he asked with a smirk.

"whatya think?" quickly he had his hands around her waist and they were kissing feverishly.

"_Shhhhh_" Serena led him up the stairs

"I want a kiss" he ran up behind her.

"_Be quiet!" _she whispered sternly as Dan placed his hands on her hips. "_ok_..._Dan c'mon wait_" her head was leaning backwards and he was holding her chin as he kissed her lips softly, she continued to climb the stairs.

"_Oh jeez!" _Serena plopped down on to a stair and laughed. Dan got down to his knees and leaned in for a kiss.

"_Why... can't... you wait_?" she laughed as he continued kissing her as they laid on the stairs, each step digging into her back.

"_I don't want to_" he breathed into her neck as he kissed her soft flesh.

"But there's...candles and...a bath" she said in between kisses. He began unbuttoning her blouse, that was when she grabbed his hand.

"Sorry, Pg-13 show out here" she smiled.

"Fine!" he stood up and followed her up the stairs.

"18-A territory?" Dan asked as he closed the double doors of their bedroom behind him.

"Umm, depends you feel like 18 A or R?"

"What's the difference?" Dan asked laying on top of her on their bed.

"Umm,..." she whispered something in his ear that made soft laughter emerge.

"Ok well I want R then" he pulled his shirt up over his head.

"Of course you do" she smiled devilishly getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom showing him the glowing room full of burning candles and a steamy tub full of bubbles.

"Nice right?" she asked with her lips pressed against his.

"beautiful" he smiled. Serena dropped her robe to the floor and got into the hot water, Dan just stood against the vanity and watched her.

"Are you coming?" she smiled adoringly at him. "it's really nice and warm" she blew on the fluffy bubbles and sent some small ones floating through the room.

"Yeah" he smiled and continued to watch her.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"...I_ just_," he bit his lip knowing it might sound funny. "I just want to remember you like this" he smiled softly.

Serena's eyes widened at his sentence, she smiled as if she was embarrassed. "remember me in here" she invited him in again.

"...ok" he finally said. Serena moved herself further up in the large tub, she added a little more warm water and leaned back on Dan once he was finally in. Her head laid over his shoulder and she closed her eyes as he gathered the bubbles and placed them all around her.

"Dan, I love you" She said out of nowhere.

"I love you too sweetie" he kissed her neck. Serena placed her hands over Dan's that were resting on the marble outside of the tub.

"What's all this about?" he kissed her on the cheek.

"I was umm,.." she felt shy and looked away from him. Dan grabbed her chin with his sudsy hand and looked into her eyes.

"You we're what?" he kissed her so she couldn't answer right away.

"I was thinking we could maybe... umm, _try_?" Dan closed his eyes and smiled.

"try what?" he acted like he had no idea. Serena giggled.

"I know we haven't talked about it since umm.."

"Yeah" Dan didn't need her to say it.

"Can we?" she tilted her head and looked up at him.

"Of course" he kissed her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Present**

Dan picked up his phone and dialled he was relieved to hear her voice.

"Hey Kelly, are you busy on Friday?" It was too much to live there when everything reminded him of her, he wanted to sell it.

The day Kelly came over Julia was sitting in the livingroom as she gasped and ooohed and awwed over everything.

"So that's about it" Dan brought her back down the stairs.

"You'll have no problem selling" she assured him. "people are always looking for sometime with this kind of property, the pool! to die for" she smiled knowing the commission she'd be getting. "The floors...amazing, the kitchen! honestly you could throw a party in there it's huge, the master bedroom is one of a kind i'm sure"

"It is"

"The bathtub in the ensuite is beautiful, very romantic"

"I know" he agreed.

"Oh Kelly this is Julia" Dan introduced the two as they approached closer.

"Hi" Julia took off her headphones.

"Nice to meet you" Kelly smiled warmly at her.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked his daughter as she got up and put her shoes on. "I thought I'd go to mom's early"

"I was going to make us dinner before you left" Dan planned on making her favourite spaghetti before he went to LA for a week.

"It's okay I think she's getting takeout at the penthouse" she grabbed her bag.

"Have fun I'll pick you up next Friday " he kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye, nice meeting you"

"You too"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hi Mom"Julia walked into the penthouse and hugged her mom. "Dad brought home a real estate agent today"

"He did not" Serena stared at her daughter hoping she was joking.

"He did!, she's making an estimate tonight and probably have viewings by..." rustling in the kitchen stopped Julia from ranting.

"Hey babe? where do you keep the mugs?" the voice from the kitchen called out, it was unmistakably male, Julia's eyes widened. Serena inhaled loudly and watched her daughter turn back to the elevator.

"Julia!...Julia!" Serena ran to the elevator after her daughter. "Come back in here, just sit down"

"No...Oh no. This is wrong and you know it!" she pressed the button and the door closed. She quickly wiped her eyes and looped Adam. She knew he was playing in a Harlem bar but she wasn't sure where it was located. She called a cab and told him the address. When she walked into the bar she saw Adam and headed in his direction he was talking to Erin, the girl she probably hated more than any other girl in the world. Even if she had only met her once before she knew Adam's ex wasn't about to be her Bff anytime soon.

A text message came through. "Where are you?"

"At home" Julia sent back.

"Is your dad okay with you staying there by yourself while he's gone?"

"He's fine with it" she texted back her lie, she couldn't have been any more angry with her mom. She noticed Adam was tuning his guitar by the stage. Julia couldn't help but think he looked cute with his faux hawk and band t-shirt, he always looked the part when he was getting on stage. Adam was the tallest member in the band and if Julia said so herself, the most talented.

"Hey you" she draped an arm over his shoulder.

"Hello" he smiled. "I thought you we're going to your mom's?" he questioned.

"I'd rather be with you" she smiled and pecked him on the lips before looking at Erin. As slutty as ever Erin was chatting up Adam's bandmates.

"Why's she here?" Julia asked.

"She's groupie trash" Adam smiled.

"What am I?"

"Umm, My groupie trash" he said seriously making Julia smack him on the shoulder and step back.

"and I came all this way to see you" she joked.

"You're not groupie trash, you're perfect" Adam leaned in and kissed her again.

"I broke a drumstick" Jay walked up to Adam looking for an answer.

"yeah of course you did, I'm going to just kick you out of the band one of these days, I don't need you" Adam joked in a serious tone.

"You need me"

"Yeah yeah" Adam threw him a stick that was in his guitar case.

"I keep the beat!" he said loudly. "you'd be lost without me"

"Soundcheck jackass" Adam told Jay.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes okay babe? I just have to do a quick soundcheck" he walked away and Julia looked around for Tara.

"Hey sweetheart, let me buy you a drink" a guy took a seat beside her before she could answer.

"Oh, it's okay…I have a boyfriend so…I'm sorry" she smiled, the guy shook his head and walked away.

"Can I get you something hun?" the bartender asked.

"Umm, can I get some cranberry juice please?" she asked. The bartender nodded and soon she was sipping on a shallow glass.

"There you are!" Tara suddenly appeared.

"Hey!" she smiled seeing her bestfriend, she put her glass down so they could chat. "What's going on?"

"Oh just waiting for the boys to play, I didn't know you we're coming"

"Yeah, I didn't either. Umm, my mom has a boyfriend apparently" she said in a low voice.

"Oh my god" Tara took a seat beside her. "What's he like?" she asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see him, I just heard him call her 'Babe'" she cringed.

"Ew" Tara rubbed Julia's back. "You knew it was bound to happen, your dad has a girlfriend it's only natural for them to move on, it's been months"

"Andy isn't my dad's girlfriend he's just pretending she is"

"..." Tara was silence for a moment. "I wonder what happened"

Julia shrugged. "Don't know"

"Do you think maybe your mom..." Tara trailed off.

"What?" Julia waited.

"you think she cheated on him?" Tara said through tight lips hoping she wasn't be offensive.

"What?, why would you even say that?" Julia's eyes widened.

"Well..." Tara became uncomfortable.

"Why would you say that?" Julia repeated and Tara didn't say anything. "My mom has never cheated on my dad" she defended her mother.

"I just thought..., cheating is the number 2 reason for divorce in the States, Just seems like out of the two of them your mom would be more likely to cheat...she was kind of promiscuous when she was young" Julia took that like a slap in the face.

"Umm My mom had been with my dad since she was seventeen" she was getting angry. Her jaw clenched the same way her dad's did.

"no your mom and dad broke up three times while in high school and your mom got around" she laughed a little.

"You don't even know what you're talking about" Julia looked back to her glass.

"Julia I read your dad's book, they dated other people" Julia's head spun back towards her friend.

"Your mom's a homewrecker!" Julia said instantly feeling like Tara was attacking her mom.

"At least she's not a huge slut!" Tara blurted out.

"Don't say that, my mom is not a slut!" Julia yelled.

"Well she's a cheater, I wanted to spare the details but your mom did cheat on your dad. Ten years ago with some guy she worked with, I over heard my parents talking about it a couple weeks ago, I guess your dad tells my dad everything, maybe she did it again" she smiled.

"Shut up"

"Don't you remember them fighting back then? isn't that when you lived with Lily?" Tara remembered Julia telling her a story before about her parents fighting and her living with her grandma when she was little.

"Shut up" Julia closed her eyes, she remembered living there.

"It's the truth. Maybe all the magazines covers are true" Tara continued.

"get out of my face" Julia's eyes started to tear up and she looked into her glass.

"fine i'm gone, by the way, My dad wasn't in love with Vanessa anymore, my mom may have been viewed as a home wrecker then but at least she's never cheated on my dad" Julia promised herself that she would never tell Brooke what she just learned.

It hadn't been five minutes when Julia noticed Tara's boyfriend head in her direction, she looked away and ordered another cranberry juice pulling out her wallet to pay. Jay stopped and stood beside her.

"What do you want? Did Tara make you come over to talk to me?" she asked him.

"..., she just wants to say she's sorry" Jay explained.

"Well I don't accept it"

"You called her mom a homewrecker Julia" he tried to get her to understand why Tara was being defensive.

"she called my mom a slut!" Julia turned in her chair, clearly upset.

"Oh well, i didn't hear that part" Jay laughed a little.

"C'mon let's sort you guys out" He took her hand and Julia reluctantly stood, she hated fighting with Tara. "Girls, girls, girls" he sighed.

"Whoa, you okay Jules?, are we going to have to cut you off?" Jay asked her while he watched her stumble in front of him.

"...No, I'm not even drinking, it's just cranberry juice" she handed him the glass and he smelled it, it definitely didn't have booze in it.

"New shoes?" he suggested seeing that her heels were not helping her walk in a straight line.

"No" she shook her head. "I need to sit can you bring her to me?"

"Yeah, yeah" he continued through the booming club. Julia sat back down at the bar, her head was spinning, she had never felt so drunk in her life.

"Hi, Sweetie, ready for that drink now?" the same guy from earlier asked.

"I don't feel...Umm" she rubbed her eyes a little and her cellphone began to ring.

"I'll be back sweetie" the guy got up and walked away.

"Hello" she answered her phone.

"Hey, I'm leaving for LA and I just wanted to say bye" Dan sounded like he was in car with the windows rolled down.

"Dad..." her voice was scared.

"Yeah?" he waited with a concerned look on his face.

"..."

"Julia?"

"Umm, I...did something really stupid and I know you're leaving for your meeting but..." she spoke quickly.

"Okay just tell me, calm down"

"Can you come get me?"

"Where are you?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Something is seriously wrong with Julia" Jay told Tara somewhat worried.

"Yeah, she's tanked again, seriously how dumb can she be?" Tara said with an eyeroll.

"No, she's not. She's drinking cranberry juice" Tara got up from her seat and followed Jay, to some extent concerned.

"She was right here" he said looking around.

"Hey Adam, where's Julia?"

"I haven't seen her since I did the soundcheck" he told them.

"she was over at the bar" he pointed.

"Well now she's gone" Tara said.

"Oh you're great" Adam said sarcastically as they searched the entire bar for her.

"Man, she really didn't look good." Jay explained to Adam as they looked for her.

Dan got out of the car and checked to make sure it was the right bar. "Have you seen a girl about five eight, very blonde? probably wearing something she shouldn't be? not even old enough to be in a bar?" he asked the bartender.

"No sorry" Just as Dan walked away from the bar he saw her sitting in the corner.

"Okay, come on" he helped her up off the floor and had never had such a hard time handling her.

"I can't believe we're doing this again Julia" he got her up on her feet, not impressed in the least. "I thought we talked about taking it easy hm?"

"Hey buddy, find your own girl" A man walked up to Dan a man close to Dan's age.

"Excuse me?" Dan's eyes narrowed as he held Julia steady on her feet.

"I saw her first" the man explained.

"This girl is fifteen, and I'm her father" Dan pointed at himself.

"whooooa, jail bait!" the guy turned to his friend.

"What's that?" Dan's jaw clenched. The guy was still laughing with his friends over the confusion. Dan grabbed the guy's collar with his free hand and Adam snuck in and pulled Dan away from him. Tara and Jay took hold of Julia so she wouldn't fall.

"WHOA!, Stop!, STOP!" Adam continued to restrain Dan until the guy was gone and Dan couldn't get to him. Dan took a deep breath when the guy was gone and he turned to Adam, stared daggers down at him.

"Get her some water and take her outside" Dan ordered them. They brought Julia outside and sat her on the sidewalk as Dan spoke the bartender.

Tara bent down next to her. She could feel that she was sweating her skin was cold and clammy. "What's wrong Barbie?"

"You're sure she didn't have anything to drink?" Dan asked them all again as he met up with them.

"Nothing, but cranberry juice. What should we do?" Jay asked.

"she looks like she needs medical attention." Tara looked freaked out.

"Julia, hey" Adam placed his hands on her face.

"Mmggdn" she mumbled, her eyes started rolling back.

"Hey...Julia, Julia" he kept on talking to her. Her body was more lethargic outside, she barely moved, her eyes rolled around.

When Dan noticed her eyes were dilated, he crouched down to get a good look in her eyes, he lifted her chin and her eyes rolled over again. Her whole body collapsed to one side and Dan pulled her shoes off and handed them to Tara before he lifted her up and sat her in the car.

"and you have no idea what's wrong with her?" he asked Tara who started to cry.

"No" Jay explained. Dan bent down to her and looked back into her eyes.

"Hey honey" he lifted the lids of her eyes to see that they were dilated. Julia started to cry through her strange state that let her unable to talk.

"Is she allergic to anything?" Adam asked.

"No" Dan answered while checking her pulse.

"Dan, what's wrong with her" Tara was freaking out. Dan didn't answer he put Julia's seatbelt on her and told them all to get in the car and that they were taking her to the hospital. Dan drove Tara and Jay to the Archibald house once they were done at the hospital.

"Do you mind coming with me and helping me get her into the house?" Dan asked Adam.

"Absolutely" he answered.

When they got Julia home they carried her up the stairs and put her in her bed. "Okay that's good" Dan bent down and looked at her for a moment before kissing her on the forehead. Adam began walking out of the room feeling he shouldn't be in her room.

"Adam." Dan inhaled joining him in the hall.

"Yes" Adam didn't dare look at him in the eye.

"I'm going to be honest and I want your undivided attention," Dan walked down the steps to his office and Adam followed behind.

"You got it" he rubbed his hands together not at all ready for this. The entire walk down the stairs was silent. Dan opened the door and told Adam to take a seat.

"I don't want to have _that _talk with you, and I know you know what I mean by that. Don't make me feel the need to sit you down and lay down some ground rules" Adam was feeling so uncomfortable he might aswell have just typed him up a list of ground rules now.

"I understand, the classic 'you hurt her I hurt you' talk right?" Adam felt so uncomfortable now and he knew he should have kept his mouth shut, he was coming off cocky.

"Adam,.." Dan inhaled again.

"Yes sir" he felt his hands shake.

"I know you're older than her, and probably much more experienced than her." Adam could have died.

"If I find out you're in any way not the up standing gentlemen you claim to be, you'll never see her again, do I make myself clear?"

"I promise you I'm not like that"

"Do I make myself clear?" he repeated.

"Yes sir"

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt for now, but you're still on probation in my eyes, and you need to earn my trust. I'm letting you sleep in my house tonight, you can imagine how uncomfortable that makes me, but I'm not having you go back to Brooklyn at this hour"

"Really it's okay, I can just get a cab or..." he really didn't want to stay there.

"No" Adam shut up immediately.

"Mr. Humphrey, I really...I'm not like that" he was nervous.

"Show me. I obviously only want the best for her and you're going to have to show me that you are exactly that, the best" Dan thought for a moment to see if there was anything else he wanted to say.

"you can take the fifth door on the left"

"Thanks Mr. Humphrey" Adam stood.

"You can call me Dan,...for now" Dan watched Adam walk up the stairs and grabbed the cordless phone.

"Oh Adam?" he turned around wondering what else he needed to say.

"Thanks for umm, in the bar, you stopped me from doing something really stupid"

"...well, if it makes you feel any better I wanted to do the exact same thing"

"night" Dan said before looking down at the phone and dialling.

"Hello" she sounded tired and he knew he woke her up.

"Hey"

"Dan, it's three" she groaned.

"I just thought I'd let you know where your daughter is"

"What?" she sat up still too sleepy to understand.

"Julia's over here, I thought I'd let you know so you wouldn't be too worried" he was being sarcastic, he knew she was sleeping and had no idea. "So don't worry, I had her stomach pumped and she'll be fine in the morning"

"What!" Serena was shocked and confused. "What happened?"

"She decided she was old enough to go to one of the bars in Harlem and someone gave her a nice roofy coloda, don't worry though I got there just before the creeper pulled his car around"

"Oh my god" Serena covered her mouth. "Is she really okay? nothing happened? Did you call the police?"

"No, she's fine, and yes the police showed up. The asshole is going to spend a lengthy time in prison for the possessions they found on him."

"My god" Serena sounded worried. "Dan, should I come over? do you think she wants to talk or..."

"I'm telling you right now she's fine, but I keep asking myself over and over again where her mother was when she left the house wearing what she was wearing, where was her mother asking her where she was going at that hour and who she was going with"

"..." Serena closed her eyes fed up with him, it was always the same.

"Why is that always my responsibility?, you can't blame me for her wanting to go out with her friends Dan"

"I don't blame you for that. Serena she's fine but what if I already left for that LA meeting?, would you have called her to see where she was and if she was okay? If she needed a ride home before you went to bed?" there was silence on the other end.

"Serena, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just want you to know that she's fine, okay?"

"Okay" she sniffled.

**(Thanks for reading don't forget to review. The next chapter will explain why Dan and Serena decided not to have anymore kids after Hannah. They did somewhat decide they would have another baby after Hannah's funeral and the next chapter will show you why they were once firmly opposed to the thought of having another baby and why Serena feels this way again. PM me your questions.)**

-Faryn Queens.


	45. Moving on

(45, five left after this one, are you excited? :) I'm laughing at how long this thing is. This chapter is going to be hard but the rest get progressively better and you all know how it's going to end. I've already written it so I know exactly what happens in the end. PM me if you have questions and please enjoy. I'm sooo done, i wish I had more energy for this fic but I don't and I can't fake it, nobody really enjoys it anymore so it's been a long time coming. I just kind of came up with how I wanted it to end and I think it'll be satisfying for you guys. Let me know if there's anything you want me to make sense of because I assure you, anything that seems strange has a purpose, I may have just forgotten, such as the box Dan gave Serena on Christmas that she never opened, she'll open it, don't worry :) ) It's not very good so don't judge me too harshly, i'm aware. And it's extremely long, please review :)

**Moving on**

Adam sat at the kitchen table as Julia named off all the kinds of cereal that were in the cupboard. He stayed over on Friday night after whole situation with Julia and had just happened to stay all weekend. It was Monday now and he sat in his St. Judes uniform that he and Julia picked up the day before. Julia in her Constance uniform continued looking through the cupboard. "Rice crispies, shreddies, captain crunch, frosted flakes..."

"Wait, you have frosted flakes?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." she laughed a little confused. "We have milk too" she made it sound special.

"No, it's just..." he shook his head.

"What? did you expect cavier and truffles?" Julia's eyes widened, Adam accompanied her to the Bass Brunch at the Palace the day before and she knew he enjoyed the food provided. It wasn't comforting that Steven Archibald threw cocktail olives at him when no one was looking but he didn't want to worry Julia with that.

"It's just I was expecting waffles" he nodded, Julia laughed at him knowing he didn't mean that.

Dan walked into the kitchen, he looked so exhausted. "put those away" he pointed at the cereal boxes. "I'll make some waffles" Julia smirked at Adam.

"Morning" he smiled slightly at Julia and kissed her temple when he got over to her.

"Morning" she hugged him tightly.

"You okay?" he asked looking at her carefully, his hands holding on to her forearms.

"i'm fine, i promise. Just like I was fine Saturday, and like I was fine yesterday,... I'm fine now" she reassured him.

"Okay good" he still looked concerned. "I can get you someone to talk to you know"

"Dad, I'm fine" Heels interrupted them, and turned Dan's attention to Brooke in her school uniform, ready for school.

"Ugh, who dragged you in?" Brooke noticed Adam was sitting at the table.

"I hitch hiked!" he played along with a laugh. Julia loved how Adam let Brooke's insults roll off his shoulders, he knew what she was like and he handled her perfectly.

"ew" she said dryly, her eyes shifted from side to side.

"Be nice," Dan urged. "What are you doing here Sass?" he walked over and hugged her.

"I thought I'd come over for waffles" she smiled.

"Really?" Dan sounded relieved.

"Mhm" she smiled sweetly knowing she was making him happy.

"How's your mom?" he asked casually as he measured ingredients.

"Good" Dan was hoping for more.

"...Umm, is she uh,...up to anything new? work?" he continued with the waffles.

"I don't know" Brooke sat down next to Adam cautiously.

"Well,...is she around a lot?" he asked still not looking at her.

"Yeah..." Brooke's eyebrows lifted.

"How's her boyfriend?" Julia asked knowing exactly what her dad was getting at.

"James Ford?" she sncikered in a snotty tone, not exactly impressed with James. Dan dropped his spatula.

"So it's true?" Dan looked at her intently.

"She went out with him a couple times, I haven't met him yet" she explained.

"Oh" Dan thought for a moment before going back to his waffles.

"After school I need you to clean your rooms, There's a few people coming in to look at the house" Dan said as they sat down to breakfast.

"...What?" Brooke was confused.

"He's selling" Julia said pathetically, still not impressed with his decision.

"no..., Dad you can't sell our house" Brooke put her fork down.

"You don't even live here" he let her know her vote didn't count.

"So?, this is mom's house at least give it back to her. She wouldn't want this" Brooke stared at Dan. Adam accidentally hit her with his elbow as he reached for a plate. "Sorry" he said quietly.

"Honestly why are you still here?" she turned to him annoyed. Dan straightened up in his chair displeased with Brooke's attitude.

"...I think you owe Adam an apology for that" Dan stared at her.

"No it's fine" Adam said politely.

"I don't owe him nothing" she rolled her eyes.

"...My ears are bleeding" Dan stared at her, his mouth slightly agape.

"You don't owe him _anything_" Julia corrected knowing her dad had a tick when it came to Brooke's english.

"I know I don't" Brooke said oblivious to her error.

"Honestly, who do you belong to? who talks like that?" Dan still couldn't believe her. "Can you please apologize now?" Dan waited.

"I'm sorry Adam!" she said loudly.

"No problem" he said uncomfortably. Dan was still staring at her.

"What?"

When they all headed out for school Dan apologized to Adam for her. He was surprised how much he liked Adam. In the couple nights he stayed over he didn't have to talk to him once. He was a complete gentleman just like he promised he'd be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Dan" Christine smiled when Dan entered Bass Industries, she had a copy of Star magazine on her lap.

"Hey,...is that?" he pointed at the article she was reading. Quickly Christine closed it hoping he didn't see.

"Is that Serena?" he asked.

"Umm" she handed it to him when he held his hand out. Flipping through the pages his heart slowed down when he saw the picture of his wife with James Ford. She looked amazing, she sported the smile he loved so much.

"Thanks" he handed the Star back to Christine with a weak smile.

When Dan got to his office he sat at his desk and threw his head back on the chair, his hands soon found themselves resting on his forehead, and his chair swivelled back and fourth.

"Mr. Humphrey, Mr. Archibald for you" his secretary let him know.

"What's up Nate?" he asked when he entered his office, hoping Nate had good business news.

"So Julia has a boyfriend? I thought we had an agreement" Nate smiled.

"That's why you came over here?" Dan groaned finally sitting up.

"Steve's devastated" he exaggerated ignoring the fact that Dan was feeling like crap and just wanted to go home.

"What do you want me to do Nate?, she likes him...he's in a band"

"We had an agreement we'd be family one day" he shook his head disappointed that Dan wasn't keeping his word. Dan laughed a little.

"Is he a good kid?" Nate asked.

"Surprisingly so."

Nate nodded. "Dan, you look like crap" he smiled.

"Thank you" Dan said sarcastically rubbing his eyes.

"What did you pull an all nighter?" he noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Might aswell have. I haven't had a good night's sleep in god knows when" he yawned.

"You know what?, when Alana goes to visit her mom in Chicago I can never sleep well" Dan looked up from his desk.

"That's not why," he downed the rest of his coffee and got up, Nate followed him into the elevator.

"Dan admit it, you don't want to get divorced"

"yes I do" he said dryly.

"No, you..."

"Serena has a boyfriend Nate," Nate looked at him sympathetically. "Not a pretend one,..._a real one_"

"Dan, i'm...i'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's all good" he smiled lightly. When they got to the ninth floor Nate was surprised to see Dan get out and head for Kelly's desk.

"Kelly" he smiled, she looked up and smiled back.

"yes?" she looked confused.

"Would you…umm" he looked down at his shoes wondering why this was so hard for him.

"Would I what Humphrey?" she looked amused and Dan laughed at how dumb his idea was.

"Dinner?, would you like to go out for dinner with me?" Dan waited for her to snicker and make fun of him. In that moment he felt like he was back to his old high school, socially awkward phase. "just…just to talk about real estate." he said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, ok but not too fancy" she answered. Dan was relieved and somewhat confused that she accepted. He didn't know that leaving the building later that night with Kelly would gain so much attention from the girls at the front desk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey skeletor" A guy called to Brooke in the hallway, she ignored him.

"eat a sandwich!" another guy yelled. As Brooke got closer to the bathroom someone chucked a muffin bottom at her, the chocolate chip left a smear on her new Hermes bag she just got for Christmas a few months ago. She ran to the sink and quickly tried to get the stain out of the material. She couldn't wait to graduate from eighth grade, she was sure high school would be much more rewarding.

"Look who it is" A girl walked up to the mirror beside her. "you come in here to toss your lunch?" Felicia used to be one of Brooke's followers until she was dethroned. Apparently a queen can't go to rehab for an eating disorder, she took too much time off school and soon Felicia was voted to take her spot.

"No" Brooke said still working on her bag. Brooke's friend Stephanie walked up to them just then, while Felicia began applying mascara.

"Steph and I are going to Bee on Saturday night" Brooke ignored her bag for a moment.

"My sleepover's on Saturday" she said looking up slightly to see Steph's face in the mirror. Felicia laughed lightly.

"I don't care about you, but Steph," she turned to her "...you're coming right?" she waited.

"Umm,...I think i'm going to go with Felicia" Steph said cautiously.

"What?, Steph it's tradition we always watch the Marc Jacobs show and have a sleepover, we've done it every year"

"...Brooke, we're getting older" she said apologetically.

"So?, this is our thing" she couldn't believe what was happening.

"it's just not going to be the same anyway" she looked sympathetic but Brooke could care less, if she actually felt bad she'd be going to her sleepover. "sorry B" she turned and followed Felicia out of the bathroom when she was done applying her mascara. Brooke looked down at her bag, she was just making it worse.

"This is so awful" her eyes filled up as she gave up on the bag.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOX

"I think I should have gone home to change first" Kelly looked down at her work attire.

"You're fine" Dan assured her as they entered the restaurant. Kelly looked around and instantly knew she was under dressed. Dan was wearing a work suit which helped him fit right in with the other men wearing suits, it didn't help that Dan hit the Forbes list that year and more and more people knew who he was, not just Mr. Serena Van der Woodsen anymore.

"Right this way Mr. Humphrey" the hostess knew where is favourite table was and led them to it. The woman explained their server would arrive shortly and walked away.

"This is way too fancy" Kelly spoke through tight lips once she was seated. The table cloths looked expensive and she was positive she was under dressed. Sure her blonde, bouncy hair looked amazing from the quick fix up she did in the washroom on the way out of Bass Industries, but she thought the pencil skirt made her look like she came straight from the office, even if she did.

"I thought I'd introduce you to some gourmet cuisine" he said with a smile. A waiter appeared and began taking their drink order.

"I'll have a double scotch, and a dirty martini, extra olives" he said pointing at Kelly with confidence as he ordered for her as well.

"Oh, I…" Kelly interrupted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm used to ordering for my wife, just habit" he apologized and let her take a look at the menu.

"Gin and tonic please" she smiled up at the waiter still uncomfortable by how fancy the restaurant was.

"I'm really sorry about that" he apologized again. "Serena liked when I ordered for her"

"It's okay" she smiled.

"I once took a girl to this restaurant with 150 dollars to my name" Dan mentioned.

"Why?" she asked amused.

"I wanted to impress her since she lived on the upper east side, and I had to cancel my main course because I couldn't afford it" he laughed. Kelly laughed heartily knowing that a hundred and fifty dollars wouldn't get very far in there.

"It was so embarrassing, I did all the calculations of how much it would cost on a napkin" Kelly laughed out loud not believing he didn't always have money.

"Did she see you doing that?" she asked amused.

"No..no, Actually she still has no idea I did that. In the end she paid for it and we went on a real Dan Humphrey date" he smiled

"So you got another date I'm assuming?" she flirted.

"...I married her" he smiled. Kelly smiled lightly and took a sip of her water.

"Is that little story of yours to suggest I pay?" she joked.

"No, I asked you to come with me, next time I'll let you get the check" he said making her laugh. Next time sounded nice to Kelly.

"I want you to take me on a real Dan Humphrey date" she said thinking it sounded more fun than the overly fancy restaurant.

"This is it now" he said. Kelly smiled and then took a look at her menu.

"So I've been told you don't talk about your kids on the first date, for whatever reason, but I already know you have a son…I have two daughters. You met Julia but I have another one" he let her know.

"Is this a date?" she asked. "I thought we we're coming to '_just talk about real estate'. _" she smiled.

"…Umm, yeah...this is a date" he smiled suddenly feeling confident.

"Well, I'm not your traditional girl from the upper east side so the rules don't apply" Dan was happy to hear it.

"My son's name is Jamie and I get him every other weekend" she sighed.

"I have Julia and she has Brooke" he explained his situation. "But who knows once the divorced is finalized anything could happen"

"You'll get them" she was sure of it.

"I don't know, they are pretty attached to their mom, she's the fun one. You know, sometimes it felt like I had three daughters, she would get mad when I grounded them since she couldn't take them shopping" he laughed a little recalling.

"That's my problem, I'm the fun one and the court decided that he needs to be brought up in a stricter environment with financial stability" she said it with a monotone. "Seems like you have those down"

"I'm not exactly sure I want to take them away from her anyway, it's just, she's always wanted to move to LA and..._I just don't want her to take them away from me_." he realized he was getting into heavy territory for a first date. "What happened to your marriage?" Dan asked changing the subject.

"We actually were never married, we were different people and it never really worked and I guess we never noticed what everyone else did" she said sadly.

"Serena and I were told that our entire relationship…it will never work, give up now" he inhaled thinking maybe they were right. "She's probably been in three relationships since we separated"

"and how many have you had?" she asked.

"one, and that was a huge mistake"

"Oh?" she was curious but didn't want to pry.

"I don't even know why to tell you the truth, it was just a way to make her notice that I was moving on…and really I wasn't" he admitted.

"Have you moved on now?" she watched him carefully.

"No" he answered honestly not ashamed in the least. Kelly looked at him with a smile, she understood he still loved her.

"I'm trying" he breathed while setting down his glass.

XOXOXOX

Kelly and Dan had been spending so much time together lately. They went out for dinner together more often and even saw movies together occasionally. Blair saw them walking together in central park and told Serena immediately. Despite them spending so much time together, they had been completely friendly except for the flirting.

"Do you want to meet Brooke today?" he asked as they pulled up to the house.

"I think it's too soon" Kelly said not ready.

"it's been an entire month, you have to meet her sometime" he reminded her.

"I don't want her to hate me" Kelly knew what it was like to be in Brooke's situation.

"She wont hate you. She's sweet like her mom" he promised her as they walked up the slate steps to the front door. Kelly was starting to notice little things, like him lighting up when Serena was mentioned.

"I've been meaning to ask, do you play?" Kelly asked referring to the piano as they stood in the foyer.

"Julia does, she's amazing, I'll get her to play us something later." he said before calling to see if anyone was home. "ANYBODY HOME?"

"So let me get this straight, Julia is the oldest?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, she's the bubbly one, loves to be the centre of attention. Has her mother's confidence. She's the ballerina, blue eyes, blonde hair" Kelly nodded remembering, while she smiled seeing how much pride he took while talking about them.

"And Brooke?" she knew about them both but wanted to make sure she was accurate when talking to them, she needed to make a good impression.

"Oh she's,…she's Brooke. feisty one. She sings, Brown eyes exactly like mine, really long blonde hair…I think…she changes it every couple days" he laughed as he poured Kelly a glass of wine.

"I love this one, it's so cute" she commented while looking at one of Serena's photos of Brooke and Julia around the ages of five and seven, their faces were pressed close together and they looked so happy. She was meaning to mention it since the last time she was there.

"Yeah, Disneyworld" he smiled looking up at it while holding out her glass.

"Gorgeous, they're lovely" she smiled at the photo before taking the wine.

"I think she's got her heart set on Juliard and this one is Yale or nothing" " he pointed to each of them as he talked about them. "You'll realize soon after meeting Brooke she has this huge personality but she wants to write like me, it's strange actually"

"You write?" she smiled looking at him confused.

"I didn't mention that did I?" Dan said before explaining what he did before he started a Bass industries and how it just kind of fell into his lap. Julia came down the winding staircase to see Kelly. Kelly took a deep breath expecting the worst. Kelly's parents split up when she was around that age and she remembered hating her dad's girlfriends with a passion, just the idea of her dad being with someone other than her mom made her upset. She wasn't really sure what she was to Dan at this point but it felt like one of those uncomfortable situations, she wasn't just the real estate agent anymore.

"Julia you remember Kelly" they shook hands. Julia smiled lightly trying to be polite. "Nice to see you" she said graciously, entrancing just like her mother. Brooke came running down the stairs afterwards. She always thumped down like she was wearing cinder blocks on her feet.

"Hey sweetie, this is Kelly" Brooke held out her hand and smiled happy that this woman didn't look as ditzy as his last "girlfriend". "I've heard a lot about you" Kelly said with a smile.

"Good things I hope" Brooke smiled back.

"Oh absolutely" she smiled happily.

"Excuse me" Brooke joined her sister in the kitchen. Julia sat at the island, and pulled out her cellphone.

"What do you think?" Brooke asked her about Kelly.

"Better than Andy" she said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, she's really young, and pretty..."Brooke said, Julia glared at her as if she was saying her mom wasn't.

"I don't like it…at least with Andy we knew he was just using her to make mom jealous" Brooke watched them through the archway.

"Brooke, do you think they're going to get back together now?" Julia put her phone down and asked her sister. "It's been months, do you honestly think they'll get back together now?"

"Maybe" she said quietly. "Julia, we aren't kids from a broken home, are parents are having an issue thats all, we're not broken" she said seriously. Julia gestured to the living-room where Kelly's laugher was coming from.

"Don't hold your breath okay" Julia looked up at her and walked out to where her dad and his latest muse were.

"Do you think you can play us something?" Dan asked Julia as politely as possible.

"I was actually thinking about going to mom's" she said apologetically.

"….Ok, call me when you get there" Julia agreed and took off.

"Nice seeing you" she said politely to Kelly, even if she had some other choice words for her.

XOXOXOX

"Everyone says she looks just like me..." Serena finished saying as she open the door. "But she has all her dad's characteristics , she's confident but never cocky and quiet but not shy. Hi!" she hugged Julia once the door was open.

"Mom..., you said..." she inhaled seeing James standing in the livingroom.

"I thought I'd introduce you to James, he just stopped by" she smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you" James put his hand out and Julia shook it reluctantly.

"I was telling James that you have your grade 11 piano"

"That's very impressive" he smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled uncomfortably.

"I played piano when I was younger too, I probably can't play a note now though" he laughed.

"Oh" she nodded, James started to think maybe Julia was actually shy.

"I brought you this" held out a small box towards Serena.

"What's this?" she took it in her long manicured hands.

"It's a present from Christmas, you never opened it" Serena smiled and took it from her confused. She looked at the tag. _To Serena, Love Dan_

_"_you, can just put it in my room okay?" she said quickly not wanting to replay the events of that day in her head.

"Okay" she nodded and placed it on a shelf in her mom's closet. A shoe was sticking out from the sliding glass, she pushed it back in so she could close the door and noticed there we're more like it. All men's shoes, she looked up to see suits and dress shirts. Without another thought she stormed out of the apartment as her mom called after her.

Xoxoxox

"I sent our housekeeper home for the night, so we will have to do our own dishes." Kelly giggled, Dan knew she wasn't high maintenance.

"Dan what are we exactly" she asked while placing some dishes in the dishwasher.

"What do you want us to be?" he asked watching her carefully as he placed some unfinished items back in the fridge.

"I want to be...your _girlfriend_" she said quietly not holding back, but almost started to back peddle and change her mind when Dan didn't say anything.

"Here let me take that, sit down here" He handed her a glass of wine. Kelly was stunned that he didn't give her an answer.

"my girlfriend doesn't have to put away the dishes" Dan explained before going back into the kitchen and finishing up the cleaning. Kelly smiled excitedly when he couldn't see her face.

"So, how do you like the wine" he sat himself next to her when he was done.

"It's amazing" she kissed him lightly on the cheek. It was the most contact they had ever shared besides a hug.

"I think we can do better than a kiss on the cheek now that you're my girlfriend" he took her hand in his and kissed her. It was a good kiss, decent, fine. Dan thought for a moment, he was expecting to feel a spark but he didn't. They pulled apart quickly when the front door slammed open and closed, Julia ran up to her bedroom without a word.

"Jules!" he called just before he heard her bedroom door slam shut.

"Umm,..." he looked at Kelly.

"Dad duty, the never ending job...I get it" she smiled.

"I'll be right back" he ran up the stairs and knocked lightly on Julia's door.

"What?" she said in a muffled voice, Dan opened the door to see Julia with her face engulfed in a pillow.

"Alright, what happened?"he sat himself down on the bottom of her bed and took a hold of her ankle.

"Ask mom" she cried. Dan let her be and took out his cell, calling Serena.

"_Uh, Hello_" A male voice that was deep and somewhat rough answered leaving Dan confused.

"Is Serena there" he said steadily even though anger was building in him. He paced around and Kelly watched him as he waited for Serena to answer the phone.

"Hello" she finally answered.

"Who the hell was that?" he said calmly.

"James" she said bluntly. Dan sucked on his teeth and continued pacing.

"and why is James there?" he said still trying to be calm. "I thought we agreed..."

"This is her home too" Serena said steadily.

"Not when your boyfriend is there" Dan tried to stay calm, entering his office so Kelly didn't have to hear him.

"I just invited him over to meet her, he wasn't going to stay. I wanted her to meet him before Brooke did but I guess it was a bad idea"

"Clearly" he hung up the phone. "I'm sorry" Dan looked to Kelly."I just need to quickly..." he took a deep breath and went back up the stairs.

"Your mom is going to have boyfriends and your dad is going to have girlfriends" Dan said when he sat back on her bed.

"...It doesn't mean she has to live with him!" she said obviously upset.

"What?" Dan's eyebrows knitted together.

"Her closet is full of his clothes...it looks like he plans on staying awhile" she sat up.

"...um...," he couldn't help the awful feeling he had in his stomach. His heart sped up a little and he felt light headed. "uh,..." he nodded still trying to fathom what she told him.

"You're not going to say anything?" Julia looked at him waiting.

"Maybe he's just keeping some things there"

"Dad..., can you just leave me alone?"

"You want to come downstairs and have dessert with Kelly and I?"

"No, forgive me but I don't really feel like having dessert with my dad and his new girlfriend" she said it.

"..., you want me to send her home and we'll have dessert?" he meant it, he would.

"No,...I don't want you to do that, but can you please just give me some time alone?"

"...Yeah" he hugged her and walked out. As he ran down the stairs he saw Kelly strolling around the livingroom looking at all the family pictures.

"I'm really sorry about that, My wife seems to think she can parade men in and out of her house and have my daughters live there, she knows I'm uncomfortable with it but doesn't care"

"are you sure it's about them or are you upset that she's seeing someone?" Kelly asked carefully.

"...No, she's a grown woman she can do what she wants, I'm seeing someone" he looked over at Kelly and smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Another day, another viewing, the house didn't want to budge for some reason. Kelly was under the impression people that couldn't afford it just want to come in and take a peek at what a twenty million dollar home looked like. She understood people's curiosity but wondered when serious buyers would show up.

"I'm going to a meeting and when I get back I want your rooms cleaned for tomorrow, we have people coming in at ten" Dan explained in a business suit.

"Uh again?" Brooke complained.

"Yes again, now get to it" he said before he left with a briefcase, a laptop bag and several pieces of paper in his mouth.

"I don't understand why we can't hire someone to do it, i'm getting sick of cleaning everyday" Brooke complained to her sister as they ran up the stairs to see the damage.

"That's cause you're spoiled" Adam said helping Julia make her bed.

"My room is so much messier than yours" she complained seeing how clean and tidy Julia's looked once the bed was made.

"I'll help you" she said hoping Brooke wouldn't throw a fit. "Adam I'll meet you downstairs, it should take too long." he agreed. "Wow, you weren't kidding, what's this?" she moved some stuff around until she realized she was standing on something she shouldn't have been. "Brooke this is the dress Jenny made for you!, you can't leave it on the floor!" she picked it up carefully.

"I was wondering where I put that" she stared at Julia as she held it against herself.

"Can I try it on?"

"It's a one" Brooke said knowing her sister would never fit into it.

"I don't know, it might, it'll be a little short but..." she quickly stripped and pulled it on as Brooke continued throwing things in her closet, trying to clean up.

"It fits perfectly!" Julia laughed, not believing that she was fitting into her sister's dress that Jenny made specifically for her. Brooke looked up from the piles of clothes she was folding.

"Wow, i'm shocked, it looks good" she turned herself in the floor length mirror.

"Then keep it!, you know what else, take this, and this...and hell take it all!" Brooke threw the entire rack of clothes at her.

"What are you going on about?" Julia let all the items fall to the ground.

"Take it all, it's what you're good at. Take everything from me!" she screamed. Julia put a hand on her hip not impressed in the least.

"Miss perfect curves should have everything!" she continued throwing things at her.

"You know maybe if you ate something once in awhile like...i don't know..._normal people_!, you'd fill out the dress better"

Brooke took it like a punch in the face. "Yeah, maybe you're right" she turned away. Adam knocked lightly on the door in the midst of the screaming.

"Oh look it's lonely boy...great we have an audience!" Brooke yelled.

"What's...?"Adam looked curious as to what all the noise was about.

"None of your business!" Brooke yelled.

"Can you stop attacking him? seriously, you make the worst impressions" Julia rolled her eyes.

"You make the worst sister!" Brooke retorted.

"Oh no, no no no, I think you win that title missy" Julia stormed out and went back to her room."Have fun cleaning your room alone!" she yelled from the staircase.

"I can't believe her, sometimes I just..." Adam could see her getting worked up as she stopped and sat on the staircase.

"Well..." he began.

"it's always been like this!" she interrupted him. "she's always blaming me and she's always so jealous all the time, but she doesn't know that i'm jealous of her too" she sighed.

"Why?"

"There's so many things" she put her head back on the wall. "she thinks everything I do it effortless and it's not. We have the same fight over and over" she took a deep breath.

"...she has the most beautiful voice i've ever heard...did you know that?" she said out of nowhere.

"No, I didn't"

"It's unbelievable, it's sad because she'll never sing in front of anyone...except my family"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Julia and Adam went for a walk and talked about Brooke, she told Adam pretty much everything except for the one thing that defined her better than anything else, it wasn't her secret to share.

"Brooke?" Julia called up the stairs. "can you come down here I want to apologize" she said finally calm enough to do so.

"I think she's in the kitchen" Adam mentioned hearing clinks and rustling.

"Brooke..." she walked in and found her sitting at the table eating cake, one of her weaknesses.

"Oh my god" Julia frowned seeing she ate about half of her grandma Lily's lemon cake, it had been meant for Brooke's sleepover. Brooke saw Julia watching her and ran straight to the bathroom knowing if she didn't she'd never get her chance.

"No...NO!" it was too late but Julia banged on the door. "get out of here!"Adam looked confused. Julia explained Brooke's disorder to Adam, sadly and somewhat ashamed she finally knocked on the door again.

"Brooke talk to me" Julia said sadly. "Please, just talk to me" she was near tears.

"Get your perfect body and your perfect hair away from me!" she screamed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

About an hour later Adam walked around the house and noticed the patio lights were on, he walked over and saw Brooke sitting beside the sliding door with her puppy on her lap. He approached her slowly and stood in front of her, when the shadow over her face appeared she looked up to see him.

"Did my sister make you come and talk to me?" she said quietly.

"No" he stood and stared.

"I can't believe my dad is letting you stay here, have you had all your shots?" she asked him as if he was a mangey dog.

"Pretty sure" he played along. "You know your dad is from Brooklyn, you're aware right?" he asked with a smirk as she continued to pet Bo.

"it doesn't count he's lived on the Upper east side longer" she sniffled and Adam rolled his eyes amused.

"You know she's envious of you"

"Why? she has no reason to be"a heavy tear fell and smashed into the marble floor.

"Why do you do it?" Adam changed the subject.

"..." she continued petting the dog who was panting lightly from the walk she took him on.

"Come on, how does it make you feel?" he urged her to talk to him.

"How do you think it feels?..._It makes me feel like crap_" she looked up at him completely annoyed.

"Then why do you do it?" he asked.

"_I have to_" she looked down at her puppy.

"You don't have to"

"Yes I do!" she snapped.

"Why?" he glanced over, she didn't dare answer.

"Brooke you're beautiful, I don't understand why someone so beautiful feels the need to hurt themselves" he looked at her intently.

"You deserve better, you don't treat yourself properly" he continued when she didn't say anything. Finally he walked back into the house, Brooke was surprised to find him come back within a minute.

"What're you doing?" she said when she noticed he was holding a guitar.

"Pick a song" he said.

"No" she said sadly. Adam frowned.

"Umm.."

"You don't know any of my songs" she said still looking at the dog.

"Wanna make a bet? How bout california dreaming?"

"I know it" she nodded.

"Okay well, i'm going to play and you're going to sing okay?"

Julia could hear the guitar lightly playing through the door. Adam began to sing lightly making Brooke comfortable.

Adam strummed lightly waiting for Brooke to join in and sing with him.

"How bout louder?" Brooke asked him.

"Okay" he smiled still strumming, finally she opened her mouth and sang lightly.

"That's it" he smiled still playing loudly, bobbing his head to the beat as he sang lightly with her.

Julia walked outside and sat down beside Adam carefully, he slowed down his playing and Brooke stopped singing. "Join in" he urged.

"I can't sing to save my life, _my sister is the talented one_, she has the most beautiful voice i've ever heard"

Brooke smiled softly. "And she's beautiful and funny" Julia told Adam.

"Adam my sister is an overachiever but she's amazing and gorgeous" Brooke said with a smile.

"I just want to understand" Julia said finally looking at Brooke. "Why? how did this happen to you?"

"I don't know" she said quietly. "It's the one thing I can control in my life" she said, Julia moved herself closer and hugged Brooke tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." Julia started to cry.

"It's okay" she shut her teary eyes.

"You're so beautiful" she stroked her hair.

"Shut up" Brooke laughed lightly.

"You are!, you're so gorgeous, my baby sister, I don't know how you don't see that"

"Your acting crazy" Brooke hugged her sister.

"I need you to get better now, I don't want to worry about you anymore" she held her hands.

"I'm going back to the Ostroff Centre tomorrow" she explained. "This will be the last time, I promise"

"Good," Julia hugged her tightly. "Marc Jacobs is on still, you want to watch and have a sleepover party?" she asked.

"Well,...boys aren't allowed" she looked over at Adam.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving" he smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(So Brooke will be okay from now on :) I know you probably hated this chapter but that is why I'm posting the next one immediately, please review both though :D We're in the home stretch, five more chapters! PHEW! then I can work on the other two that keep getting neglected, thanks for everything)

-Faryn xoxox


	46. How to sell a Mansion

(Four more after this one! :D, it might be five I'm not exactly sure how much I've already put together, my estimate was 50 chapters but it might just be 51, depending on how much leftover material I have. I'm soooo sorry I didn't update immediately like I said I would but I lost a part of this chapter and had to rewrite it from scratch. I'm really happy to see people reviewing that haven't in awhile. You guys have no idea how much motivation that gives me, and I appreciate every one of you for just taking the time to read it, even though some chapters are painfully long. anyway enjoy :) )

(**How to sell a mansion**)

"KELL!" Dan ran down the stairs knowing Kelly was in the living room filing out papers and working on her staging ideas. The house hardly had anyone enquiring by this point. She couldn't fathom why there weren't any interested buyers. Dan had dropped the price down significantly hoping to see something happen but it didn't. Kelly had spent each week working on a room at a time, they started with the living room by replacing the curtains, the ones Serena had put up were "too heavy". They had some new flowers planted in the backyard and finally removed the swing-set that hadn't been used in years. This week she planned on staging the master bedroom and the girl's rooms.

"Yeah?" she looked up.

"I'm running out to do a few errands, do you need anything?" he popped a kiss on her lips and grabbed a light jacket from the closet. Kelly was surprised she hardly had time to answer, he was practically out the door.

"Umm, no. I was actually just about to leave though. Did you want me to come with you?, we could go to the movies after?" she smiled, standing from the sofa.

"You don't have to. I'll be right back i'm just going to pick up some flowers" he said.

"Flowers?" she seemed confused. "You know that's a good idea since people love fresh flowers in open houses" she nodded happy that Dan was finally getting into the whole staging spirit. An ill placed laugh came from Dan and confused Kelly.

"It's mothers day tomorrow" Dan reminded her.

"Oh!" she suddenly remembered. A surprised but happy smile played on her lips. "That's so sweet, I don't think Mike bought me flowers once for mothers day" she let him know, she moved closer to him.

"..." Dan looked at her and smiled uncomfortably.

"oh!...they're for Serena duh!," she bonked herself on the head. "...uh...I don't know what I was thinking" she shook her head completely embarrassed by her assumption.

"It's just something I've always done...I think I should just..."

"Yeah, you should get them" she knew he didn't have to explain. Still feeling like a complete idiot she gathered her papers, Dan put his hand on her back.

"You can come if you want...I wouldn't mind going to the movies" he smiled at her.

"Yeah..ok" she looked up at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Within an hour Kelly and Dan were finally at the flower shop, Kelly wondered why Dan needed them to be from a specific place. "Why couldn't we just go to a flower shop in the Valley?" she enquired.

"I..I got these ones for her first mother's day and I've been getting the same ones ever since" he explained getting out of the car.

"Roses,...they're all the same" Kelly smiled.

"No Sunflowers actually" he explained. "And this is the best place for them, they're the biggest and they always arrange them nicely"

"Hello" Dan greeted the clerk. "I have an order of Sunflowers" The clerk went to the back and brought the arrangement out to show Dan. It was gorgeous, Kelly couldn't look away as Dan inspected them. "Oh..., I usually get her a pink bow" he announced.

"Does it matter?" Kelly looked up at him.

"She likes pink, I always get her pink." he thought for a moment. "Would it be a hassle to have the ribbon changed?" he asked the clerk.

"Dan it's not a big deal, let's go or we'll miss the movie" Kelly urged for him to just pay so they could leave.

"It'll take one second" he stood firm on his decision.

"I just don't understand why it's a big deal" she kept saying under her breath. Dan turned to her.

"Kelly, Serena gave birth to Brooke without any drugs what so ever, she gets the pink ribbon okay" Dan finally said with a smile letting Kelly know that he admired her for it.

"Oh and can I have that other order" Dan asked. The clerk brought a smaller but beautiful arrangement of white and pink roses on the counter.

"Happy mother's day" Dan smiled at Kelly.

"oh my god" she smiled happily. "Thank you!" she couldn't believe it, was never given flowers for Mother's day.

In the penthouse Serena was antsy, it wasn't very often that she found her days free with nothing to do. It was even worse today, being that it was mother's day. Julia and Brooke had left for Paris the night before and before she and Dan separated they made plans to go somewhere tropical while the girls were in Paris. She literally had nothing to do after Mother's day brunch with Lily. Normally she'd spend the day shopping and having manicures with her girls but this Mother's day felt like any other day, uneventful, boring. She even asked her mom if she would like to check out Bergdorf's Lily declined claiming she had a busy day ahead of her, it was fine by Serena she couldn't stand the topic Lily kept bringing up, "Have you talked to Dan", "You should talk to Dan", it came up every ten minutes like a bile, she couldn't wait to be free of her, but at this moment she could take the nagging, she was so utterly bored.

"Maybe we should do something?" Serena said to James who was immersed in work. There was something Serena liked about him. He was laid back, casual, he enjoyed fancy dinner parties but never took them to seriously. He was exactly what she needed.

"Like what?" he looked up.

"dinner maybe? It's mother's day" she smiled.

"I already went and saw my mom today" he didn't look up from the computer screen.

"...Well in case you forgot _I'm a mother_" she found it odd she had to remind him.

"Not my mother" James said absentmindedly. "Where are your brats anyway?" James laughed lightly.

"...Paris" she wished he wouldn't call them that. Plus James should have known, she told him she was stopping by Dan's to take them to the airport the night before. All James seemed to hear was that she was going to see her husband and blocked out everything else. It was apparent that James had a jealous side but she found it somewhat endearing, having only been casually dating for a few months now.

"They're in Paris on Mother's day?" he scoffed.

"Yeah, remember?...I told you I took them to the airport"

"Why would you have planned a trip for them to be gone during Mother's day?" he still didn't look up.

"It was planned this a long time ago, Dan and I were going to go to the Caymans" she explained. James ignored her and continued typing.

"What are you working on?"

"..." Serena felt it would be best to leave him alone, she just got a text from Julia. **MOM! come SKYPE!** Serena giggled a little and quickly sat at her computer. She smiled happily when she saw the inside of a Parisian hotel, only the very best for her girls. They looked ecstatic just ending their first day of shopping.

"Bonjour mama!" Brooke smiled into the computer screen.

"Hi love" she said. "You having fun?" she could see Julia in the background.

"Of course" she showed her all the purchases they made. Julia kept shoving things into the cam to show her closer.

"MOM!, Louboutin tomorrow!" Julia shrieked. They talked for an hour, about a quarter of it in french.

"We can't wait!, so many shoes..._so little time. _I don't even want to sleep" Brooke was wired.

"I bet not" Serena knew what it felt like. "Make sure you Skype me tomorrow I want to see them all okay? every purchase"

"You will!" Julia sat in Brooke's spot now while Brooke went and sat on the bed behind her. "I'm going to get you a pair!"

"I have enough, use your money for you. I don't have a spot for them to go in my closet here anyway" Julia smiled slightly knowing her self designed closet at the house had tons of room and could fit so many more pairs. But the Park Penthouse barely held half her collection, not to mention she was now sharing it with James.

"Happy Mothers Day mommy, love you!" Brooke made a smooching gesture to the cam.

"Love you mum!" Julia blew her a kiss.

"Thank you. I love you both" she smiled and blew them both kisses before saying bye and turning off the computer. She sat for a moment wondering if she should get on a plane and join them. The whole point of the trip was for them to be independent but she knew they wouldn't mind if she tagged along. The doorbell rang and she put her ideas to rest so she could answer it. She was surprised to say the least when she found her husband, soon to be ex, standing with her favourite flowers, her Mother's day usual.

"Happy Mother's day" he said with an eyebrow raise.

"Hi" she smiled. "I was not expecting _you_ today" she took the flowers from him.

"C'mon, it's Mother's day" he leaned in the doorway showing that he clearly didn't belong there anymore.

"Still"

"Still nothing, I'll always bring you flowers on mother's day. I'll never stop" Serena smiled and set them down. They were so pretty, it was comforting knowing that he'd keep this tradition going.

"Thank you" she said genuinely.

"Your welcome" he smiled. Serena cleared her throat and looked back at the flowers.

"We have a meeting on the 30th" she reminded him still admiring them.

"Oh yeah..._custody_" Dan said awkwardly.

"Seren..." "Dan..." they both spoke in unison and laughed lightly.

"Go ahead" Dan waited.

"I think we're on the same page right?, we're just going to continue how we are? They can stay with whomever they want and alternate whenever they want?" she was hoping he'd agree.

"I think that's good" he nodded, Serena suddenly felt a relief but the relief didn't last long as James walked into the livingroom. Serena's stomach dropped when she watched James approach.

"Hello" Dan said uncomfortably seeing that James just got out of the shower.

"Sorry, I'm not really decent. Nice to meet you...?" he held his right hand out, his right holding up his towel.

"Dan" he introduced himself.

"Oh! you're Dan!" he smiled.

"I am" he said seriously.

"Nice meeting you, I'm James and I'm going to get dressed" he laughed lightly before excusing himself. Dan watched James enter Serena's bedroom, he felt his heart stop and his stomach turn.

"Is he living here?" he asked Serena immediately.

"..., umm on occasion" she answered.

"No" he shook his head.

"Excuse me?" she said carefully.

"he's not living here Serena" he said sternly.

"I'm a grown woman, you can't tell me what I'm allowed and not allowed to do" she put her hands on her hips.

"Serena, we had a very clear agreement that you would not bring strange men into the home that my daughters live in"

"You bring strange women into your house" she tried to justify it.

"First of all, it's one woman and her name is Kelly,…second, I got to know her for an entire month before I even introduced her to them and third, she's not living with me"

"James is a great guy Dan"

"I'm sure he's an outstanding gentleman Serena, I just don't like the idea" he expressed honestly.

"That i'm dating?" she fished.

"You're taking this out of context. Let me make this perfectly clear..., I don't care _what_ you do with him, I just don't want him here when they're with you" he spoke seriously.

"Whatever you say" she said bored and not listening anymore.

"Serena,…this is the one thing I'm absolutely serious about in this separation…if it comes down to it and you don't obey this, _I will _file for custody" he didn't blink.

"Come into the hall" Serena didn't want James to hear them.

"So James can't live here but Kelly can live with you? that's okay then?" her eyebrows lifted. "_Double standard_" she said under her breath.

"Kelly doesn't live with me" Serena rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't!, I just told you that she doesn't"

"Well...James doesn't live with me either" she said pathetically.

"Now you're being immature,...he just got out of the shower Serena!" Serena blinked a little and was about to explain when Dan spoke.

"You know what? i'll just see you on the 30th" he finally said.

"_You would never do that to me_..., you couldn't" she smiled knowing Dan better.

"Try me" Serena swallowed and looked away from him.

"Do whatever the hell you want with him, just don't bring him into their lives this soon" he was quiet now.

"Do whatever you want with Kelly just don't bring her into their lives either" she said crossing her arms.

"She's just a real estate agent when she's over, trust me"

"You can't sell my house" Serena suddenly felt the urge to hit him.

"Yeah,...Yeah I can, and I am" he walked out. Serena felt tears coming on as she watched Dan walk down the hall and get into the elevator, just then James walked out into the hall and stood.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing" he rubbed her back seeing that she was upset.

"Hey, thanks for again for letting me shower. I'm going to head to work...,maybe i'll see tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah" she smiled slightly, James stuck his lips out and Serena cleared her throat.

"I think i'm getting a cold,...so I wouldn't kiss me" she said uncomfortably.

"Ah good call" he laughed. Serena suddenly had a flash of Dan kissing her anyway.

**Flashback**

_"Don't i'm getting a cold" she pulled away from him, "I don't want you to get it"_

_"I don't care, come here. We can be sick together, and then we can kiss all the time" he wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_"No, I really don't want to make you suffer" Dan picked up the coffee cup she was drinking out of and licked the rim. _

_"Well whatever it is, I have it now" he smiled, Serena looked at him baffled. _

_"Are you insane?" she smiled. _

_"Possibly" he leaned in and kissed her deeply. _

_"That was a good one" she rubbed up his back happy that she let him. _

_"pfft...and you didn't want it" she intwined her fingers in his and kissed him again. _

**_Present_**

She would almost instantly regret what she was about to do. But in that moment she wasn't sure she'd ever been more angry with Dan. "James" she called him when he was halfway to the elevator.

"Yeah?"

"...Did you want to move in with me?"

"My place just started being renovated" he looked confused.

"I know but, why don't you just sell it and move in with me?"

**One week later**

Paris finally came to an end and Dan couldn't be more happy to pick them up from the airport, he hated when the house was empty.

"HEY!" Dan was ecstatic when he saw them come through the gate.

"DADDY!" Brooke collapsed into his open arms.

"You're tired huh?" he saw how sleepy she looked.

"Hi baby" he moved to Julia and gave her a huge hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Go get in the car and i'll grab all your luggage" he walked towards the baggage claim and laughed out loud when he saw how many things with Humphrey labels on them.

"How was it?" Kelly asked Julia and Brooke as they slid into the back of the limo.

"Good" Julia answered with a yawn, tired from the long flight. They were both so used to Kelly by now they weren't even phased that she went along with their dad to pick them up. Dan and the driver were still loading up the limo with all Brooke and Julia's purchases twenty minutes later.

"So did you buy the whole Louboutin store or what?" Dan asked once the limo was loaded up with all their buys. The entire way home Brooke slept on Dan's shoulder and Julia told them every amazing detail of their trip and showed them some pictures on her camera. As soon as they entered the gates of their house her cellphone went off.

"Hmm Hello?" she answered in the middle of a yawn.

"Julia you need to come to Jacob's tonight, Elise is acting like she's queen, she's has been ever since you left. Come over and put her in her place"

"I just got home" she groaned to Madison.

"What?"

"From Paris, like literally just walked into my house" she looked around wondering how she got in there so fast, she must have been more tired that she thought.

"Oh yeah,...well shouldn't you be wide awake now?"

"You clearly you've never had extreme jet lag" she sighed. "Maybe i'll have a power nap and pop over later"

"You have to come!, Chuck and Blair are gone for the weekend..._you know what that means_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So what should we do?" Dan asked following Kelly up the stairs.

"I was thinking we could open it all up and just make it into an open area, there are so many other rooms that can be used as the master bedroom, this one is just so large, it might work better as a living area"

"Dad?" Julia walked around the upstairs level of the home. She wanted to let him know she was going to Jacob's. The double doors of her parent's bedroom closed from the inside.

"Dad?" she called out again with no answer.

"Or maybe we could keep it?" she heard Kelly say through the door.

"Yeah?" Julia heard her dad ask.

"we could totally raise a little family here" she smiled. She heard her dad laugh now.

"Yeah I never thought of that but you're right" he realized how large his bedroom really was. The bathroom was full size with tub, shower, double sink vanity, Serena's closet could pass for a Madison Ave store, there was a small area around the fireplace and a television with large comfy chairs, All it was really missing was a kitchen, with one it could pass for a medium size New York apartment.

Julia bolted out of the house and quickly pulled out her cellphone, she couldn't stop thinking about Kelly moving in, it wasn't like she hated Kelly but she wasn't entirely sure she liked her either. Julia got dressed as quickly as possible and headed out the door to wait for a limo.

"It honestly is the size of the home I grew up in" she was still commenting on the size of his bedroom. Dan sat on his bed and looked around, there were pictures everywhere, he wondered if Kelly was going to make him take them all down.

"Are we going to be alone tonight?" Kelly walked over seductively.

"I don't know" he leaned in and kissed her.

"You know..., we could..." she smiled suggestively looking at the bed.

"...I know" he nodded, after taking a deep breath. Dan hadn't been with anyone but his wife in nearly two decades.

"So maybe tonight?" she smirked at him.

"Perhaps" he swallowed and pulled away from her.

"You know i've never been in a relationship where I waited this long to..."

"How many of these should we take down?" he changed the subject immediately and gestured to the photos on the wall.

"All of them"she answered.

"All of them?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The limo pulled up and everyone waited to see who it would be. Jacob's stomach turned a little hoping it wasn't his mother. When the door opened and Julia got out his heart kicked back in and he continued hosting.

"Humphrey, you scared the fuck out of me" he greeted her, trying to hand her a cigar.

"How was Paris" one of the guys that was exhaling a large amount of smoke asked. Everyone at school knew she was there for fashion week.

"Amazing as always" she moved herself to the door and Jacob tried to hand her the cigar again.

"No thanks" she smiled "Don't smoke" Her heels clicked up the stone steps and everyone turned to see her. There were gasps, she looked even more stunning than usual, wearing a dress she borrowed from her mom. No one was more surprised to see her than Elise who was bossing all her followers around.

"JULIA!" the mockingbirds flocked to their flower leaving Elise in the dust.

"Hi ladies" she smiled happy to see all of them.

"Julia do you want a drink?"

"Yes please" she nodded.

"How was Paris? was it amazing?"

"It was magnifique" she put an accent on.

"Did you buy any Louboutins?"

"Loads" she smirked grabbing the drink one of the girls held out for her and made her way over to Tara who was already loaded.

"Hi sweetie"

"JULES!" she jumped and hugged her. "I didn't know you were home!, you didn't tell me!" their hugs always turned into an awkward dance.

"We heard about your parents...are you okay hun?" Someone from school chimed in. Julia looked over at her and smiled, not phased in the least.

"I'm fantastic!...let's get drinks...and let's party!" she jumped up and down with Tara. Elise crossed her arms and stood not believing Julia just came in and stole the show like she always did.

"You're here!" Julia grabbed Kylie's hands.

"Is your brother here?" she asked immediately.

"Yeah he came with Jay, he's around" A song started, Julia's eyes lit up.

"Come dance with me, I love this song!" she pulled her and Tara into the middle of the floor and rocked back and fourth with their martini glasses held above their heads, spilling all over the dance floor as they laughed in hysterics. A bunch of other girls joined and they all danced together. "OH! my baby sister is here!" Julia called out to Brooke who walked in with Bradley, a little over a month ago they started dating seriously.

"Are you drunk?" Brooke giggled as Julia pulled her into a hug.

"No!, are you?" she looked into her little sister's eyes.

"No" she laughed.

"Isn't she beautiful?" she smiled and kissed her on the cheek. They danced around a little bit and did a shot together before Bradley requested her presence at a game of flip cup.

"Be safe!" she winked at her, Brooke's mouth fell agape before she laughed at her sisters behaviour.

"It's been a long time since I've seen her so..."

"Drunk?" Bradley asked putting his arm around Brooke.

"Loud" Brooke laughed.

"C'mon Julia is always like that when she drinks" Bradley commented before getting Brooke something to drink.

"Whoa girl, where you get that body from" Tara commented on Julia's skin tight dress that showed off everyone one of her curves and extenuated her thin frame that she clearly inherited from her mother.

"My mama!" Julia yelled, her friends laughed out loud knowing it was true.

"Drinks ladies?" a guy with a tray asked.

"Hell yes" Tara grabbed a martini glass off the tray, setting her empty one down.

"Please" Julia grabbed one off the tray as well with her long manicured fingers.

"Kylie? do you want a drink?"

"No...i'm fine..thanks"

"C'mon!, yes she will have one, thank you" Tara took a glass of the tray and handed it to her. Suddenly the door opened and a girl and her friend walked in. Julia immediately knew her as Adam's ex girlfriend Erin. Tara was still convincing Kylie to have just one drink when Julia interrupted.

"Where's your brother?" Julia hiccuped to Kylie.

"I don't know why?" she asked. Downing the last of her fourth martini, she climbed the stairs and asked everyone if they had seen Adam. "You know, my boyfriend...Adam?, have you seen him?" she asked drunkenly.

"Have you seen Adam...Pierce?, he's about six feet tall, dark hair, dark eyes, handsome, smells good..., great singing voice, very sexy? have you seen him?"

"Julia! how was Paris?"

"What?" she slinked down against the wall.

"Your trip, how was it?"

"It was french!" she giggled to herself and got back up on to her feet. "Where's my boyfriend!" she yelled.

"Right here" she turned to see the most adorable face smiling back at her.

"Hi" she smiled bashfully, adoring him to pieces. Julia scrunched her nose up to his and kissed him.

"What did you need?"

"Umm, I need you to come with me" she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. She knocked lightly on a door and when there was no answer she pushed him inside and closed the door behind her.

"Ok...,Why'd you bring me in here?" he looked curious as to why she wanted to be alone.

"Sshhh" she placed her finger up to her lips.

"You're drunk" Adam smiled having never seen her so goofy.

"I'm not" she pushed herself against him, kissing him deeper than ever.

"Yes you are, why don't we go downstairs and get you some water?" he suggested.

"Or we could..." she pushed the sleeves of her dress down. Adam immediately pulled them back up.

"Water now" he grabbed her hands and was about to open the door when she pushed on his shoulders until in was sitting on the bed. It didn't take long before she was straddling him.

"Julia, you're drunk" he took her face in his hands.

"No, i'm not..." she laid herself on top of him. "C'mon" she pushed his shirt up.

"No...no" he pulled it back down. "Hey..." he pulled his shirt down again.

"No, I want to do this" she persisted as she aggressively tugged at belt buckle.

"Julia,...babe" he took her hand in his. "You're acting silly"

"No i'm not" she said sadly.

"Trust me you don't want this, the booze is talking for you" she looked upset now. Adam kissed her hand in doing so he smiled. "Wait for it to be special okay?" he smiled adoringly at her.

"No, I don't want to" she said seriously, somewhat annoyed with him.

"Yes you do, and you deserve for it to be special" he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm going to get you some water" he got up and left her alone. When Tara found Julia she was sitting on the bathroom floor with mascara running down her cheeks.

"Oh my god" she quickly ran to her side. "what happened?"

"Nothing I'm fine, I was...upset because_ Adam wouldn't._.." she shook her head knowing how silly it sounded.

"He wouldn't what?..." she looked confused. "OH!" she clued in and Julia made a painful noise.

"Well, hun..., you're at Jacob Basses party, it'd probably end up on youtube, you shouldn't do that here" Tara always made her feel so much better. They both broke out into laughter.

"I didn't even want to, I just saw that Erin was here and I..." she shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"No explanation needed babe, she's sexy..." She noticed Julia's shocked face. "Nothing compared to you!"

"Then why didn't he want to?" she asked sadly.

"Honestly, Adam probably had a hard time walking away Jules, but he knows you're not ready for that"

"You think?"

"Why would he leave you here? look at you, you're stunning!, there's nothing wrong with you" she kissed her on the cheek. "Your boyfriend is just a gentleman that's all" she hugged her tightly.

"Hey, is your dad actually selling your house?" she asked finally. "It's been going around like wildfire" she pointed to the door to let her know the whole house was gossiping about her.

"yeah, and I think he might be moving in with Kelly..." she sighed.

"are you okay?...really Julia?" Tara looked deep into her eyes hoping she could see the truth in them.

"No" she cried finally telling the truth.

"oh sweetie!," she hugged her tightly. "it will get easier"

"how can you say that? your parents are still together!...they still love eachother, I feel like my life is over right now Tara" The booze she consumed was making her more emotional.

"Step-parents?, what if I have step-parents?" she asked her eyes glossy and scared.

"Your parents will not get remarried" Tara promised her.

"step-parents!" the thought made her want to scream. "and...step siblings,...and" she cried a little. "_half siblings_"

"Don't think like that" Tara frowned.

"How can I not?" Suddenly there was a lot of rustling from downstairs and people screaming, doors slamming.

"I think Chuck and Blair are home" Tara smirked. "Listen, I don't think your parents are going to get remarried J"

"I feel so sick" she coughed a little bit when she finally noticed Blair walk in.

"Hi aunt Blair" Tara smiled.

"Hi sweetie" she looked a little confused and stopped her tirade of telling kids to 'go home!'. "Julia?" she leaned her head to the side and noticed she was crying.

"Hi aunt Blair" she wiped her eyes and smiled up at her. "Sorry about all of this, Jake said you wouldn't be home so early" she smiled up at her through her glossy eyes and sniffled.

"Oh Julia" she got down beside her and hugged her. "it's okay" she ran her hand over her blonde hair.

"I never thought it would get this bad" she explained.

"I didn't either" Blair blinked as she held her tightly. "I'm sorry sweetie" Blair knew what it was like, how it felt like you would never be able to go on, like you were losing someone.

"You want to stay here tonight?" she asked.

"I need my dad" Julia said wiping her face. "I need to talk to him"

"I'll call him okay?" Blair stood from the floor and quickly called Dan.

"I have a very sad something of yours that really needs you" Blair spoke into the phone.

Within ten minutes Dan arrived and Blair took him up to Julia.

"Too much to drink?..." Dan sat on the floor with her and laughed a little.

"It's not funny" she said just like Serena did and wiped her face.

"What's wrong sweetpea?" Julia didn't say anything she just buried her head into his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head and hugged her.

"You're actually getting divorced" she said it like it was the first time she'd heard about it.

Dan hugged her tightly and took a deep breath. "You already knew that" he rubbed her shoulder.

"...Yeah" Julia inhaled loudly and cried harder. "Why?" she made a painful sound wiping some tears away.

"because" was all he said.

"because why?" his answer wasn't good enough. he looked at her a smiled slightly, he remembered when she was little and he held her like this when she was sad.

"because...we aren't really happy" he said honestly.

"why? why did you suddenly stop being happy?" Dan pressed his back flush against the wall.

"I couldn't tell you" he said sadly.

"Did you cheat on her?" Julia stared straight at him looking for a hesitation.

"...No, I didn't" he laughed a little. "Why would you even think that?"

"It's the number two reason for divorce in America" Dan laughed again.

"You know it'd be easier to tell you I did," he took a deep breath. "I don't have a good answer for you, we're just not the same anymore"

"You're not happy, but do you still love her?" she needed for him to say he did.

"I...," he didn't expect this one. Dan rubbed his chin trying to figure out what he wanted to tell her. "Listen, I will always love her, she...well she used to be my everything" Julia clutched tighter to him. "Before you she was it, my entire life and I can't turn off how I feel about her, but...,it still doesn't mean we're going to get back together" The soft sound of crying emerged again and he closed his eyes and rubbed her back. "I'd expect this from your sister, not you" he smiled.

"Yeah" She took a deep breath and gained a little composure.

"I'm not ready" she said out of nowhere.

"for what?" Dan asked her.

"for you to have another family" Dan's eyebrows narrowed with her outlandish and absurd revelation.

"Um..." he didn't know how to respond.

"I'm just getting used to you getting divorced, i'm not ready for you to get married and have more kids" she explained.

"What are you talking about?" he almost burst into laughter.

"I don't want to seem jealous or selfish but I don't...I don't want you to have anymore kids"

"Well...I'm not" he looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm never going to get married again, I promise you. and as for more kids...that's not going to happen...okay?" he took hold of her chin making sure she knew he was telling her the truth.

"You promise?"

"I promise" he said instantly.

Kelly showed up in the doorway and Dan gestured to her, to let her know he'd be another minute as he hugged his daughter. "Can I talk to her?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Umm, yeah I suppose" he nodded.

"Hi sweetheart" she sat down beside her. Dan stood up and went in the hall to talk to Blair. Julia waited until she and Kelly were alone before she spoke.

"Are you after my dad's money?" it came from nowhere and startled Kelly a little.

"..., no, did you ever think that maybe...," she sat down beside her. "...I love him?" Julia didn't say anything.

"People fall out of love all the time Julia." she wanted to wipe the tears off her face but decided she shouldn't. "I promise you I want to be with your dad for all the right reasons, he makes me feel special and I haven't felt that in a long time." Julia smiled slightly. "he makes me laugh so hard...some of his jokes are pretty..."

"lame?" Julia offered.

"Yeah!" she nodded. "well, he tries and I swear he makes my sides hurt most of the time. I'm completely committed to him, he's the most honest and trustworthy man I've ever met" Julia took a breath and Kelly smiled at her. "I just want you to know that i'm jealous of your mom"

"Why?" Julia wiped some of her tears away and asked.

"she got to have him all these years and that I'll never have a bond like they do,...because of you and your sister, I'm so jealous that I can never have a bond like you do with your mom..." she smiled in a sad way that made Julia want to hug her.

"I'm _just_ your dad's girlfriend" she made it sound pathetic, she was saddened by it."My parents got a divorce when I was...," she thought for a moment and pushed blonde strands out of Julia's face."sixteen, and I thought I was going to die...but the truth was that they were happier apart and it took a long time for me to realize that. My dad brought a woman home about a week after they separated and I just took off,... I was so mad at him..."

"you ran away?" Kelly nodded.

"But she was terrible, she hated me,..you're lucky because I love you and your sister so much, I love hanging out with you guys, even though I'm probably the third wheel"

"and I know what it's like to hate that woman with every fibre of my being...but i'm trying really hard to not be that other woman, to not just be "your dad's girlfriend" she put her hands out and made air quotations, "I just want to be your friend...I don't want to be your mom" she promised. Kylie poked her head in the door and Kelly stood up.

"Julia" Kylie walked in.

"Hi" Kylie took a seat on the cold floor beside Julia once Kelly got up.

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens with your family, it's still perfect. You have the most amazing life out of anyone I know"

"Thanks Kylie" she hugged her tightly.

"Adam's waiting for you" she mentioned.

"I'll find him, I just need a sec" Julia continued to sit on the floor for a moment until she heard her dad talking to Blair.

"Maybe she should come home,...my parents divorced when I was her age, I can talk to her" Kelly said to Blair who glared at her before ignoring her statement.

"Let her stay if she wants, I really don't mind, she and Tara can just stay" she explained to Dan.

"You don't mind?" Dan asked pulling out his cellphone.

"Of course not"

"Who are you calling?" Kelly asked Dan who ignored her and walked down the hall a little.

"Hey...," was all she heard him say, as he got further away she heard less and less of his conversation.

A knock at the door got Julia to stand up. "Yeah" she wiped her reddened eyes again.

"I'm going to go now" Dan said.

"Okay" she nodded.

"come here" he walked over and engulfed her in a hug. Kelly watched with a frown as he held his lips on her forehead and closed his eyes, she knew Julia was crying again when she saw her body start to shake, he tightened his hold on her. "It's all going to be fine" he whispered to her, but the person he was trying to convince was himself. "It's okay" she wouldn't stop. "How am I ever going to leave with you like this?" he whispered with a smile.

"Actually, I want to come home" she said finally looking up at him.

"Well, you can't leave just yet" he said.

"Why?" she asked. Just then Serena came in with the most concerned look on her face. Kelly smiled but felt completely uncomfortable meeting Serena for the first time in this situation.

"Mom?"

"Hi baby" she grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Don't be upset" she stroked her long hair. "We love you so much"

That night Julia got into her comfy bed and snuggled up with a book '10-08-05'

XOXOXOX

"We should probably get rid of all the family photos down here as well, we want to stage it up nicely" Kelly said.

"Why?" Dan questioned, somewhat confused. "Why do we need to remove all the personal pictures?"

"People tend to have a difficult time imagining themselves living in...someone _else's_ home" she gestured to the family photo on the piano. It was the best one they had, the most recent and displayed their genuinely happy faces.

"The paintings in the girl's rooms..."

"They have to stay" Dan said immediately.

"I was just going to ask if you'd be willing to leave them"

"Leave them when someone buys the house?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"No, they're my mom's, she painted all three of them specifically for the girl's"

"Three?, i've only seen two"

"There's three" Dan said. Kelly just moved on not sure what he meant.

"I'll make sure that everyone knows the paintings aren't for sale then" Dan suddenly felt better about the situation.

"Probably that piece upstairs too" she smiled carefully.

"Which one?" Dan seemed confused.

"The one in the bathroom" she said quietly.

"The Vanity Fair one?" Dan questioned, his eyebrows squeezed together.

"Yes" Kelly went around taking more and more photos off the wall. "The one of...where she's..." she expressed uncomfortably.

"Oh that's definitely not for sale" he made it clear.

"That's not what I meant exactly..., umm we don't need nudity when people are looking through the house." she said quickly moving on to the next thing on her list.

**Flashback**

_"Oh my god Serena" Lily put her hand on her chest. "That's stunning" _

_"Really?" she bit her lip. _

_"It's incredible" Jenny commented with baby Julia in her lap playing the bongos on her open hands, completely content. _

_"I was so nervous" Serena commented. _

_"Well you can't tell. It's so beautiful S" Blair nodded._

_"Dan?" Serena called for him to come and see her photoshoot, she was so nervous now. When he walked over she took a deep breath waiting for the worst "this is the one they chose for the cover" she handed it to him. _

_"..." he couldn't look away. _

_"What do you think?" she watched his eyes widen and his lips part. _

_"This is unbelievable, you look...amazing" he felt bad for telling her he was skeptical about her doing it in the first place. _

_"We're framing it" Dan said happily still not taking his eyes off his wife's picture. Serena giggled._

**_Present_**

"It's tasteful" Dan said still thinking about the piece Kelly wanted him to take down. "You don't like it?" he asked her.

"It's better to just be on the safe side" Kelly said. "Plus it's not like you're going to keep it anyway" she smiled.

"I might want to" he said confidently.

"You can't be serious"

"It's beautiful, I'm not getting rid of it" he said. "It's not even nudity, it's..." he was about to say a piece of art, that she was covered up in all the important places and that it was none of Kelly's business if he kept or not.

"Dan, she's your ex..."

"I'm not taking it down" was all he said.

"Okay" she nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(See it wasn't that bad lol What did ya think?. Please review! I knew it was unbelievably long, i'm sorry for that lol. There will be an event that Dan and Kelly and Serena and James attend, it wont be for a little while though. The next chapter has some of the characters going to a very special place, it'll be mostly in flashback but I think you'll like it ;) I thank my #1 fan **PBDSForever** for this really adorable idea :) xoxox love you all. FOUR LEFT! keep reading :D


	47. The Happiest Place on Earth

(I'm exhausted from writing. I'm glad people are still reading, you're keeping me on my toes with the reviews. I know some of you hate the long chapters but I can't help it, this is actually part one of two so it's not long at all:( Thanks for everything and enjoy :) PS. please be careful with reading the flashbacks, I was trying to show a parallel, but it's a little choppy so watch for them. Hopefully it won't be too confusing )

(**The Happiest Place on Earth**)

"Maybe we should just do this when we get back from Florida" Dan suggested. They had planned a little mini vacation while Dan was going to be on business there and Kelly wanted to continue staging even though he had been exhausted from it.

"No let's get it over with so we can have another open house once we get back" she opened the door and was surprised to find a nursery. Everything about it so beautiful and inviting, even though hardly anyone went in there, you could practically hear mobile music. Everything was placed perfectly and it could easily be featured in a 'House and Home' magazine.

Dan quickly went over to the closet, he pulled the double doors open harshly and took all the little hangers down placing them into the cardboard boxes on the floor. It was mostly full of little dresses, Kelly watched Dan as he hardly looked at them, putting them in the box as quickly as possible. Kelly joined him and soon it was empty. He felt a relief as they walked over to the book shelf and began emptying it's contents now. It all felt like such a waste, he tried to think of someone he could give it all to.

"Okay, I have to ask, why's there so much baby stuff?" Kelly took a look around the room. "Didn't you move here when Brooke was..." she did the math. "Like four?"

"Um," he took a breath, his throat tightened, it always did, even now. "Serena was umm, pregnant when we moved here" Dan saw Kelly's eyebrows move closer together and he knew she wouldn't be satisfied with that alone. "She uh," he rubbed his eyebrow. "...passed away when she was ten days old" not something he wanted to tell his real estate agent/girlfriend he went back to the boxes and stacked a few of them.

"_Oh my god_" she said quietly, slowly her hand clasped over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Of course not, it's fine" he stood. Kelly wasn't sure what to say now, she stared at the back of Dan as he taped up a box. He began speaking and Kelly was surprised by his tone.

".._.She had a really bad infection and was extremely premature_" Dan opened up knowing that Kelly was his girlfriend now and she should know these things. It wasn't like he'd never tell her but he felt like this might be the best moment.

Kelly didn't speak again until the room was practically empty.

"So,..." Kelly looked straight at him trying to figure out what to say. Dan knew she wasn't done with the topic. "You just..., you never..."

"Painted?" Dan asked. "Turned it into a guest room?, a closet? anything but what it clearly is? no" he answered finally relieved that there was nothing left but drapes and his mother's ballerina painting.

Kelly looked at him with complete sympathy. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive I was just curious at why you've left it like this for eight years"

"I assure you, that was not the plan" he said before walking out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Flashback_**

"Dad,...Daddy?...DAD!" she smiled from ear to ear in the backseat. Dan rolled his eyes lightly and ignored her, he knew exactly what she was going to ask, the exact same thing she had been asking for three hours.

"Daddy?" she continued, her voice small and full off giggles knowing she was driving her daddy insane by her frequent question. Dan ignored her, a smirk played on his lips as he waited for her to call him again. Serena glanced over at him and gave him a look that asked if he was going to answer her or not, Dan smiled and shook his head knowing it was about to fly out of her mouth again at any moment.

"Daaaadddyyy?" she dragged out.

"Yes baby?" he finally answered her, looking in the rear view to see her wide brown eyes just excited as ever.

"How many more minutes now?" she asked sweetly.

"How did I know you were going to ask that?" he said sarcastically sending her into a giggle fit that had Serena laughing.

"I must be psychic!" he continued to avoid the question.

"How many!" Brooke asked again.

"Umm,...a billion"

"no!, how many?" she whined.

"a million" he answered again taking a turn.

"DADDY!" she threw her head back with frustration. Brooke had been hounding both her parents with this question for the last two days. While sitting in JFK airport, while on the plane, as soon as they got off the plane, and on the drive to the villa where Serena's dad had been staying in Virginia. She asked while she was hugging her grandfather hello and while they ate dinner, she asked before falling asleep and as soon as she woke up. The car ride left her the most anxious because she knew they were getting close. Serena started to think it was a bad idea they told her where their last stop would be, they should have kept this a secret.

"So in five hours?" Julia asked now.

"You too?" Dan made a crying sound before turning to Serena. "You know, I don't feel like going anymore" he claimed, Serena smirked and shook her head, going back to her magazine.

"NO! we have to we have to, you said!" Julia piped up, looking over the children's book she was reading.

"Well, I don't know..." Dan began, Serena took a look back to see a mortified look on Brooke's face.

"_But you said_" she whispered with a frown.

"Daddy you said!" Julia was starting to get angry.

"I know but, maybe we should just go home now, we can go there some other day, I'll turn around and we'll go home"

Brooke looked like she was near tears. The worry on her face required Serena to say something. "Dan,..._stop_," Serena said sadly seeing her devastated face, she pushed on his shoulder slightly. "We're going," she laughed at their little faces. "Daddy was just kidding, just a few more hours okay?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Present**

Dan's mind was swimming with Bass Industries. He really shouldn't have promised them he'd take them after his meeting because all he wanted to was get on a plane and go home afterwards. But he had a responsibility to his girls and to Kelly and Jamie.

"Daddy?" he ignored her.

"When will we be there? around two?" she asked. They pretty much just got into the rental car and she was already asking. "Your meeting is at noon so I figured we can be there by two unless you drop us off first" she smiled.

"That's completely out of my way" Dan said.

"Okay fine, we'll just shop while you're in that stupid meeting" she smiled at her sister.

"You know you're lucky he's taking you in the first place" Kelly said with a smile. Brooke took a deep breath and sported a fake smile. She still wondered what he dad was doing bringing Kelly and her son.

"So two then Daddy?"

"Yeah probably" he answered. Brooke smiled when she heard a song she loved come on the radio.

"Dad turn it up!" Brooke called from the backseat. Dan didn't skip a beat, he was already turning up the dial, one hand on the steering wheel.

"Louder!" Brooke called again and he turned it up. Kelly smiled that Dan was so obedient, it was very apparent that they both had him wrapped around their fingers. Brooke was singing and Dan smiled at her in the rear-view. Julia nodded to the beat but never opened her mouth to sing, it was the one thing her sister did much better than her and she never wanted to be compared. As Brooke was really belting it out Dan turned the volume all the way down, she instantly stopped singing, her face turned bright red.

"C'mon it's just Kelly" Dan said knowing she was embarrassed.

"No" she turned her head to the window.

"That was great, don't stop singing on my part" Kelly smiled at the shy girl that was suddenly pressing her cheek against the cold window.

"She's shy" Dan said as he turned it back up, she wouldn't dare start again. She just mouthed out the words.

"Brookie I'm sorry" Dan apologized realizing she was really upset. "Keep singing I wont do it again" she ignored him.

"You sounded beautiful sweetie" Kelly said genuinely as she watched Brooke breath on the glass and draw in the condensation, she looked at Jamie who just started to nod off in between the girls.

Julia was fiddling with her phone when she read a Gossip Girl post that made her roll her eyes.

**_Humphrey has been seen with a new woman since his recent split with Serena, we've had a hard time digging up the dirt on this one, but finally we know, she's a real estate agent from Queens and she has a two year-old son…Does Queenie really think she'll ever fill the shoes of Miss VDW? And what exactly are her intentions?…I ain't saying she's a gold digger but she ain't messin with no broke Humphrey. -xoxo you know you love me._**

"Was that a blast?" Brooke held her hand out wanting Julia's phone. Julia handed it to her reluctantly.

"Well that's sweet!" Brooke said sarcastically handing it back. She put her hand on Dan's chair.

"Shh" Kelly hushed her knowing Jamie was sleeping now.

"Daddy?" she leaned over so she could see him ignoring Kelly's hint to be quiet.

"Mhmm?"

"When are we going to be there?"

"..." he heard her and Julia start cracking up and he couldn't help but smile.

XOXOXOX

Serena walked into the Palace dining room to find her best friend super excited to see her. "S!" she lifted from her seat to give Serena double air kisses.

"How're you?" Serena asked cheerfully, then moved to Holly who was sitting at the table eating with a napkin folded on her lap. It always brought back memories for Serena when they had brunches at the palace when her girls were little. Dan and Chuck would speak on behalf of the company and Blair and Serena would gossip over tea and english muffins.

**Flashback**

"Hello" Blair smiled widely as approached the table that Serena was sitting at with her two well dressed little ones.

"Auntie Blair!" Julia turned to her.

"Hi sweetheart"

The girls were very polite at the table, their napkins folded neatly on their laps with help from their mom. They spoke quietly and tugged on Serena's skirt when they wanted or needed something.

"How're the boys?" Serena asked while putting little pastries on plates for her babies.

"fine" Blair said taking hold of Julia's long shiny hair and twirling it in her hands.

"Why aren't they here?"

"They're with Dorota" Serena found it odd that Blair didn't answer the question. "How are you, are you okay?" Blair asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm good" she smiled. Blair knew she was telling the truth, Serena seemed to glow and Blair was so happy she was back to normal, she wasn't in mourning, she and Dan we're over the whole drama that shook their world for awhile. Serena explained what happened after she picked Dan up from the police station for the Owen incident, and how they just seemed to better than ever.

"It could have really gone the other way but he just hugged me, we went home and talked, we're good" she nodded pleased.

"Mommy, what's thhhis?" Brooke asked holding up the tea steeper.

"I'll show you, watch" Serena showed her how it worked and Blair smiled. "and then it makes tea!, want some? you can have a little"

When Dan took the podium he smiled uncomfortably. "I promise you this is short" everyone laughed lightly looking at his speech he had prepared.

"Shhh, Daddy's going to talk now" Blair smiled to herself as she watched Serena watch Dan intently.

"You're cute" Blair said once Dan was done and called Chuck up to talk.

"What?"

"You just watched him with this adoration all over your face. It's like you're in love with him or something" Blair joked.

"Him...nah" she dead panned.

"Yes you are!" Julia piped up.

"No way jose" Serena interjected taking a piece of toast off a platter.

"Yeah you lub him" Brooke said.

"Ah you got me" she gave in.

"What are you giggling about?" Dan walked over to the table.

"Secrets" Serena said.

"What kind of secrets?" Dan questioned seriously.

"Not that one" Serena said, her eyes fluttered around before she continued to put some jam on toast for Brooke.

"What secret?" Blair said quietly after a few moments.

"...," Serena finished chewing then looked over to make sure the girls were focused on their brunch. "We're visiting my dad in Virginia and then we're driving to _Florida_" she said discretely.

"OH!, you're not taking them to..."

"Shh..." Serena hushed her with a large smile on her face.

**Present**

"Hi pumpkin, how're you?" Serena smiled adoringly at her niece.

"Good" she smiled politely.

"How're the girls?" Blair asked as Serena took a seat.

"Oh Dan took them to Florida" she said nonchalantly.

"With Kelly?" Blair asked carefully.

"...How're the boys?" Serena changed the subject.

"Serena come on..." Blair stared straight at Serena as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, he took her okay?" she seemed annoyed.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah..., I think so"

"How's James?" It was if Blair was playing therapist at this point and Serena wanted her to stop.

"Fine" her eyebrows lifted, she felt pressure to answer the questions. A server came by and placed a tea pot at the table, Serena put her napkin in her lap.

"I heard Kelly moved in to the house" Blair blurted out.

"Where do you get these things?" Serena scoffed and continued to straighten out her napkin and pour herself some tea.

"Chuck told me,...he was talking to Dan about it the other day" Serena's heart seemed to beat a little faster she was thinking Blair was going to say a tabloid magazine not straight from the horse's mouth.

"Well,...that's a big step" she nodded lightly. "At least they aren't selling my house" she smiled but it was a sad smile and Blair saw through the mask of it.

"I think they're still selling it S, Dan said something about how it was being staged at the moment"

"Oh" she smiled.

"Serena you look awful" she spoke of truth. Serena looked tired, she looked depressed.

"Blair..." she took a deep breath.

"You do" she said honestly. "I'm just worried about you" her eyes scanned Serena's worn and sleepy face.

"I'm fine, really...i'm fine" she smiled again with the same mask.

"Tell me what's going on in your head, you haven't talked to anyone since you moved out and I just want you to know, i'm here for you" she grabbed Serena's hand but she moved it quickly.

"Can we just..." her throat tightened and she scratched the back of her neck looking towards the door.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked seriously.

"I will be" she smiled bravely.

"S,...It's just me. If you need to fall apart a little, i'm here. You've always been there for me when I was falling apart" they smiled at eachother.

"I'd take something a little stronger" she gestured to her teacup. Blair nodded and made arrangements to have drinks later.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Flashback**

"Is this it?" Brooke got out of the car and looked around not impressed.

"No, we're just going to get some lunch Sassy" Serena told her giggling at the little blonde who's hands were now resting on her hips.

"I'm not hungry though, I'm not, I'm just not!" she dragged her hands down her cheeks anxiously, she didn't want anything but to be in the car driving and getting closer to her destination.

"We have three whole days there. You'll be so hungry if you don't eat now" Serena explained to the little one wearing an outfit that mirrored her own.

"Look at the puppy!" Julia yelled when she saw a dog standing with it's owner just ahead of them outside of the restaurant.

"Can we pet him?" Julia asked Serena.

"OOH, can we, can we?" Brooke's excited shake came back.

"Yes, but ask politely if it's okay first" she told them before they ran as fast as they could.

"You really want another? are you sure?" Dan joked at how much of handful they were.

"Shut up, you do too" she smiled. Dan watched both the girls completely ecstatic as they pet the dog.

"Did I tell you I called Julia 'Serena' the other day" he asked amused. Serena looked confused.

"She's you" he said referring to her looks and excusing his error.

"No. She's you" Dan hated this argument and the fact he started it again. Serena always identified with Brooke more, she always thought she looked more like her than Julia, Dan always claimed the opposite. "No, you're wrong..." Dan began. At that moment Brooke laughed loudly, she sounded just like Serena.

"That's me" she smiled before going over to see the puppy.

"Mommy, his name is Buddy" Julia told her still petting the tiny golden retriever.

"He's so cute" she pet him.

"When can we have one?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know" she said honestly.

"We can't because Tracy would have to clean up all his fur" Julia sighed.

"Thanks so much" Serena thanked the owner for letting them pet the dog. And skipped over to Dan, he laughed seeing her act like a little girl. "Daddy can we have one?" Serena said with a big smile as they entered the restaurant.

"We're working on a baby,...dog later"

After a few more hours of driving Serena looked back to see Julia fast asleep. Brooke on the other hand was staring out the window, still anxious as anything.

"You want to switch?" Dan gestured to the driver's seat.

"No, you're the one that just had to drive here, I would have been happy with the quick flight but oh no, we need to go on a road-trip" she laughed running her fingers through the top of her wavy blonde hair. Dan liked Serena's laid back appearance better than any other.

"It's only a few hours, it's hardly a road trip, we flew half way" he explained trying to get her to understand that a few hours was nothing.

"I'm just saying, I wouldn't have objected to another flight... that's all" she smiled.

"Come on, you're having fun" he took his eyes off the road and smiled at her.

"Yeah I am" she smiled sweetly. Dan's hand found it's usual place on Serena's leg and the continued on their way to the most magical place on earth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Present**

"DISNEY!" Julia screamed not being able to keep in her excitement, once she saw the sign.

"AHHHH!" Brooke screamed, they both still loved it as much as when they were kids. The back doors of the car opened and both flew out before Dan even put the car in park. He watched Kelly get out and follow them to the trunk to get their purses and sunglasses before she unstrapped Jamie from his car seat. They began heading for the entrance but Dan still remained seated, a memory to blame. It was so vivid, he was amazed that he could even remember what Serena was wearing. Her hair was wavy, the sun beating down on her, made it seem blonder than it was, and matched Brooke and Julia's light hair perfectly. She was wearing jean shorts and flip flops, there was hardly any makeup on her face.

"Dan, are you coming?" Kelly interrupted his daydream.

"Give me a few minutes, I'm just going to send an email to Chuck"

( This is just part one, part two will be up soon :) review and tell me what you thought. I think this chapter is boring, but i'm getting a few important parts that are going to be brought up in later chapters in, so it does have some purpose. Thanks for reading)

-Faryn xoxo


	48. The Happiest Place on Earth II

(4 chapters left MAX. I apologize for the angst. I know it must be hard to read. But in order for this work the way I need it to, it has to keep them apart for a bit longer. Trust me on this one, this is a DS fic. I'm a DS fan :D I'm writing this for the fans not for anyone else, otherwise I would have ended it a long time ago. I could end it now but there's a better ending that needs to be set up accordingly, I've put in tons of happy flashbacks to counteract that sad stuff so hopefully you wont kill me. Here's the quick update. )

**(The Happiest place on earth part 2)**

Blair watched as her tall, bombshell friend entered the bar, not a single guy missed her. Those legs or that chest just commanded attention and it didn't surprise Blair in the least. Serena still had it.

"Hi sweetie" Blair gave her double air kisses, something they had been doing since their last trip to Paris.

"Sorry i'm late, I was just having dinner with James" she took the stool beside her.

"You're really happy with him aren't you?" Blair asked, her hand slid under her chin.

"..., umm, yeah. He's busy a lot. We we're suppose to have dinner at six but he didn't get home until seven, so..." she was still explaining why she showed up fifteen minutes late. "we just had to wait for the bill"

"You and I will always be those women that are ready two hours before our husbands get home" Blair laughed, knowing that she was always waiting for Chuck to get home from the office, something Serena was used to.

"Well, not your husband per say, but you know what I mean" Blair noticed Serena's flinch. They both ordered martinis and waited for them in silence.

"So, you got your martini, let's talk" The brunette looked to her blonde friend, waiting for her to spill her guts about her imminent divorce.

"I can't believe this is happening to me" Serena finally said, holding the stem of her glass and looking deeply into the clear liquid.

"Neither can I" Blair expressed. "I was literally shocked S, I thought it was a joke" Serena's phone chimed and she looked to see a picture that Julia sent her from Disneyworld.

"Aww" Blair smiled when Serena titled the screen to show her the picture of Julia and Brooke with their faces pressed together in front of Cinderella's castle.

"We always had such a good time there" she stared at the photo.

**Flashback**

"We're here, we're here!" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs when she could finally see the Magic Kingdom of Disney world.

"Whoa hold your horses" Serena said as they both jumped out of the car.

"Hold on, hold on" Dan said making sure they weren't running around in a parking lot.

"Mommy can we go in now...mommy?...mommy?" Brooke pulled on her mom's hand, she was shaking like a leaf out of excitement.

"Just a second sass" Serena looked through the car for some huge sunglasses that might allow her to enjoy a day with her family and not amateur paparazzi.

Within a few minutes they were finally in the most magical place on earth. Despite Serena's large sunglasses they commanded attention as a vision of perfection, they were a walking kodak moment. Julia held hands with Brooke and they swung in between their gorgeous mommy and dashing daddy on the count of three.

"I don't know why we've put this off so long, it's really exceeding my expectations" Dan was surprised at how much fun they were actually having, even as adults. It was apparent Brooke was in her element, it was obvious when she ran ahead of them in complete awe not sure what she wanted to do next. Julia who was still holding hands with Dan explained everything she wanted to do that day.

"and then what?" he asked.

"teacups!, we have to go on the teacups" she explained.

"NO! teacups are for babies!" Brooke yelled overhearing her sister's plan.

"You ARE a baby" Dan teased her, one of his favourite pastimes.

"NO! Mommy!" She looked over at her mom for support.

"Stand right here" Serena ignored her, noticing the great photo opportunity.

"Look who it is" Dan pointed to a woman dressed up like Belle from beauty and the beast, once Serena was done snapping. Beauty and the Beast was Julia's favourite disney movie, she quickly went over to talk to her.

"Go over there and i'll take a picture" Serena said to Brooke who was now squeezing her hand extra tight.

"I don't want to" she said quietly. Serena suddenly remembered that Brooke hated Beauty and the Beast, but mostly the beast.

"Go on" she urged. Brooke looked over and sure enough the Beast was not far away. She immediately let go of Serena's hand and lunged for Dan who scooped her up with a laugh.

"You're being silly" he told her.

"No" she knew he was walking her over to where Julia was. "Daddy, no" she sounded so scared.

"Look he's not scary" he urged her to look over, and that's when tears emerged and she hid into his shoulder. "Oh, you're being a suck" he bounced her up. "Look Julia's hugging him, he's not scary" he explained.

"She doesn't want to" Serena put her hands out hoping Brooke would want to be held by her mom where it was "safer" but she didn't let go of Dan. Serena wasn't surprised though, she was used to Dan and Brooke's relationship by now.

"Look, he's nice" Dan gave him a hi five with Brooke still nestled into his shoulder watching carefully. "You won't bite her will you?" Dan asked, the guy in the costume shook his head no. "See?, I won't let him. Give him a hi five" Dan waited a few seconds. Brooke suddenly worked up some courage and gave him a smack on the furry palm. "See I told you he was nice" Dan's cellphone rang and he dug it out of his pocket, Serena pursed her lips together and hoped it wasn't Bass industries. He put Brooke down, she ran quickly over to Serena and he answered.

"Hello," Dan stared at the ground deep in thought. "We can probably work something out...,yeah..." Serena took a deep breath and grabbed both her daughter's hands, taking them towards the shops. When they came back Dan was just sitting on the same bench they left him beside.

"I want to get mouse ears!" Julia said as they approached him.

"We will, we will, let's see if daddy wants to come with us though" she stood in front of him with a large smile. "Mickey mouse ears?" she asked, Dan smiled and his phone rang again.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head. "Just go and I'll be waiting" he answered his phone. "Dan Humphrey" he spoke professionally into his blackberry.

"Daddy is sooo boring!" Serena made a gesture that Brooke would often make, dramatic and entertaining. "Okay why don't we go and have some fun and when we get back maybe Daddy will be all done with his boring work stuff and we'll get ice cream okay?"

"OKAY!" Brooke was excited. Dan waved lightly with his phone pressed up to his ear, he could hear Serena explaining that they'll get to see Tinkerbell at night time as they walked away.

After a few minutes Dan looked up from his blackberry that he was writing an email on, to see a couple beside him. The man sat on the bench and lit a cigarette, exhausted with his children. The woman's hair and makeup were untouched and looked as though she just had it applied. "Darling mommy needs to take a break" she sat down beside her husband on the bench. "what do you need to take a break for? i'm the one that went on all the rides with them" he scoffed. Dan tried to focus on his blackberry but the sounds of their voices kept him interested, and he continued to look up to study them.

"I want to go on that one" the little girl pointed.

"That one is way too scary, mommy just had her hair blown out" the woman explained.

"She'll take you in a few minutes" the man told the little girl while exhaling a large cloud of blue smoke.

"why do you always say yes when I say no?" she said sternly, staring at her husband.

Dan chuckled to himself lightly as one of the boys lost his red balloon and the mother rolled her eyes. "why did u insist on giving him that" she yelled.

The woman was tall and slender, she reminded him of how Serena looked when she was done up for a big event, the nights where she would ask him profusely if she had food on her or spit up on her dress. Dan finished his email when the husband began teasing his wife for eating an apple for lunch. They were an upper east side family and Dan could tell by the man's new york accent and the woman's need for all things designer, it also didn't hurt that Dan noticed the man's briefcase he was carrying around had a Wall-street Masters of the universe logo on the window. Similar in financial standing, but this family was different from his. Dan looked up to see the woman screaming at her son.

"Where in god's name did you get that!" she shrieked at the toad the young boy held in his hands, Dan chuckled. "Put it down now!, it's filthy, eww William tell him to put it down!...oh my god, don't come near me, this is Versace" her eyes widened and her long fake nails spread apart hoping the boy wouldn't come any closer. Dan wondered why these people had kids. The little boy put the toad down and the family moved on with their hectic day. Dan quickly sent another email to Chuck, this one asking if one more day off would be okay if he found someone else to run his meeting, and that he wouldn't be answering his phone anytime soon, so tell everyone at the office to stop calling. A scream startled him when he was just about to hit send.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Serena screamed. "Where did you find that!" Dan's head swirled around and he laughed when he saw Serena petting the tiny toad that was in Brooke's out stretched hands, the same one the boy was holding previously. Both Brooke and Julia had mickey mouse hats at this point. "He's so cute, I wonder where he came from" Serena smiled brightly wondering how the little toad ended up on the concrete.

"Can we keep him" Julia quickly picked him up as he jumped out of Brooke's hands.

"I don't know,...what do you feed toads?" Serena smiled.

"Flies!" Julia said immediately.

"And where do you get them?_ from the supermarket?_" Serena asked and received giggles from both girls.

"No mommy, they don't sell flies there" Brooke said seriously very concerned at where they were going to get food for the toad.

"Well then where are we going to get them?" Serena asked.

"We can catch them" Julia provided her idea.

"Hmm, we could try,...but don't you think his mommy would be sad if we took him and she couldn't find him?" Serena bent down to Brooke's level.

"No, I want to keep him" she scooped him lovingly out of Julia's hands.

"I would be so sad if I couldn't find you" Serena played with the end of her french braid. "i'm sure his mommy would be so sad if she couldn't find him" Serena said. "why don't we just put him back over here so his mommy will find him okay?"

"Okay" she said somewhat sadly.

"Good girl,...Bye toady" Serena smiled before sending him off. There was something so wholesome and adorable about Serena when she was playing with them, it was like she became a little girl again.

"You still working?" Serena sat herself down beside Dan, both girls were still petting the toad and saying their goodbyes. They were laughing heartily as it hopped away from them.

"All done" he smiled. Julia jumped up on to Dan's lap without warning and produced a groan from Dan.

"Nice ears" Dan tugged on her hat, she pulled it off to show him her name was on the back.

"Mine too! mine too!" Brooke grabbed hers off and showed him.

"That's special!" he commented as Brooke tried with all her might to remove Julia from Dan and sit in her favourite spot. Dan grabbed Brooke's hand as she climbed up on to the bench "And bracelets too?"

"Yepp!" Brooke showed him she had her name on a pink beaded bracelet. Julia had one that was purple and Dan noticed Serena had one that was pink like Brooke's.

"You too?" he smiled, grabbing her hand to see the name. Serena pulled back slightly, when he turned her wrist he saw the bracelet said "Hannah" Dan looked up at her and she pulled her hand away almost as if she was ashamed.

"_They didn't have Serena_" she explained quietly.

**Present**

"Dad! come on...seriously you can send an email anytime" He looked to see Julia with her hands on her hips. Kelly was listening to all Brooke's stories about how amazing Disney was while they waited for him.

"Ok, ok" Dan got out and put his arm around Kelly as they walked in. Brooke watched them walk ahead and turned to Julia discretely.

"I'm happy he has her" she said, something very mature for Brooke.

"...I guess" Julia expressed.

"Julia look, he's happy" she pointed to them laughing with Jamie. Julia looked over at her sister like she was insane. "he looks like he did with mom"

"...no, not even close"

**Flashback**

Having had the longest day ever Serena and Dan decided to call it a day around eight and promised Brooke and Julia they would go to the fireworks tomorrow.

"Okay, go say goodnight to daddy"Serena told Julia before turning her attention back to Brooke.

"So i'll see Tinker bell tomorrow?" Brooke asked as Serena scooped her out of the tub.

"Yes I promise" she said rubbing wrapping her up in a towel and drying her quickly.

"I wanted to see her today" Brooke said sadly as Serena put her pyjamas on her. She scooped her up once she was dressed and took her into the other bedroom to find Dan who was hugging Julia goodnight.

"_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_" he kissed her over and over again sending her into giggle mode.

"Alright come on" Serena led the way to their bedroom.

"Mommy I wanted to see her tonight too" Julia said sadly as Serena laid Brooke down beside her.

"I know you did, but you're so tired. We'll see her tomorrow for sure"

"Can we stay here forever?" Brooke asked quietly, she was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open. Serena smiled at her softly.

"I didn't even see...tink...er...bell" she yawned saying it for the hundredth time.

"We can only stay for one more night, because Daddy has to go back to work" she explained.

"but you don't?" Julia asked, her hand holding up her face.

"No," she smiled. "I'm going to stay home with you...and you"she kissed them both. "The only place I want to be"

"Goodnight baby girls" she brushed her lips over their soft cheeks one last time and made her way through the suite to find Dan.

"I'm so tired!" Serena laughed as she hit the bed, Dan was sitting up on the bed watching the news, she was happy he wasn't doing more work.

"No more work?" she asked placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"I turned off my phone" he smirked.

"You didn't! " she smiled widely as Dan nodded.

"I don't plan on turning it back on until we get back to New York"

"Good" Serena nestled into him.

"I'm really happy we came here" Dan played with her hair that was sprawled over his arm.

"I'm glad," she smiled just before he stomach growled.

"You hungry?" Dan asked.

"I'm starving" Serena pulled away from him.

"I'll get you something" Dan slipped off the bed thinking he'd go down to the restaurant on the first floor and pick up something.

"I want an orange" she said getting under the covers.

"an orange?.." Dan smiled with confusion putting his shoes on, she had never requested an orange before.

"Yeah fruit" she said.

"Okay" he nodded.

"or something salty" she thought. Dan cocked an eyebrow wondering what it was that she really wanted.

"Yeah or...I have huge craving for something," she put her hands out trying to explain. "...maybe something sweet" she couldn't make up her mind.

"Why don't I just bring you a bunch of things?" Dan suggested.

"No, this is going to sound weird..._Oh my god_" Serena's eyes lifted and caught Dan's just before she was about to tell him.

"What?" he started to open the door, ready to go. He was hoping she decided.

"No...I want you to get me something else, I feel like a grapefruit with salt." she covered her mouth not believing what she just discovered. "_I want a pregnancy test_" Her eyes were wide and sparkly. Dan let go of the door and it slammed shut with Serena's revelation. Serena cringed that he may have woken up Brooke and Julia.

"Really?" he asked.

"Mhmm" she nodded.

"Do you want me get one?" his eyes were as wide as hers now. "right now? i'll get one" he said diligently. There was only one time Serena craved salty citrus fruits before. "I don't know where to find one of those in Disneyworld but hell we're in Florida i'll drive somewhere. You want me to get one?" he asked again.

"Yes!" she smiled widely. "Go, go, go" Serena shooed him.

Serena opened the door and checked on the girls four times while Dan was gone, they looked like perfect little angels. She paced around with her arms crossed loosely and started to panic a little. She hoped he would show up soon because she felt an anxiety attack coming on. The door opened and Dan walked in, she took a deep satisfying breath.

"Okay" Dan smiled at her. "I found a grocery store" he sounded proud of himself as he handed her the little box.

"Oh my god, what if I'm not?" she rested her nails on her bottom teeth.

"What if you are!" he pushed her into the bathroom.

"But what if i'm not?" She repeated.

"Then it's_ not_ the end of the world" he knew how worked up she could get, he put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed up them gently. "Isn't it better to know than to sit here and eat your grapefruit anxiously?" she smiled amused.

"You're right," she nodded. "Talk to me" she said before going into the bathroom.

"A salty grapefruit yum" Dan said sarcastically as he cut it and put it on a plate for her.

"I can't believe i'm doing this right now" Serena laughed.

Dan sat down at Serena's grapefruit curiously before digging out a segment and putting it in his mouth. The corners of his lips curled up as he tried to chew it. "Ugh.." He spit it into a napkin. "That's nasty" Dan told Serena through the door.

"Don't eat my grapefruit!" she called out as Dan rubbed his tongue on a napkin.

When Serena came out of the bathroom she stood for a moment not sure what to do with herself. Dan got up and hugged her knowing she needed something to lean on and keep her occupied.

"The suspense is killing me" She mumbled into his shoulder in an exhausted tone.

"It's just two minutes" he kissed her when she looked up at him. "sit down" he pulled out a chair for her and handed her the spoon in a dramatic way that made her giggle. She took a spoon full of the fruit with salt and smiled up at Dan, being satisfied. Dan made a disgusted face as he watched her enjoy every moment of it.

"What if something happens..._again_?" she suddenly became worried and fearful that she could possibly go through another nightmare like with Hannah.

"What's the point of worrying?, let's just keep positive okay?" he took a glance at the alarm clock beside the bed. "Okay that should be about time, should I go in or should you?" Dan asked her. Serena put down her spoon and took a deep satisfying breath.

"Let's go in together" Serena suggested grabbing hold of his hand. They opened the door and Serena's hand immediately let go of Dan's.

"YEAH!" Dan yelled, his arms extended over his head.

"Shhhh!" she hushed him. "_what?_" she couldn't believe it, her hands shook. She pushed her head into Dan's chest. "well that's...wow" she sounded like she was upset but when Dan lifted her chin up she was laughing.

"How did this happen so fast?" Serena asked Dan with her hands on her face.

"I don't know" Dan began laughing, he stopped when they both noticed a little voice. They must have been louder than they thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Julia asked rubbing her eyes seeing her parents hugging and kissing and happy.

"Because we're happy" Dan picked her up and spun her around.

"It really _is_ a magical place" Serena giggled and wiped away some happy tears, seeing Brooke surface from her room.

"Why're you so happy?" she asked with a smile.

"Because We're in disneyworld!" Serena smiled and picked her up.

"But we haven't even seen tinkerbell yet" Brooke said seriously.

"Oh Brookie!, baby you will okay? tomorrow" she smiled happily pressing her cheek flush to Brooke's chubby one.

"Julia can you bring me daddy's phone please" Julia grabbed the blackberry off the table she was standing beside and handed it to her mom, Serena couldn't even move, her hands were still shaking, she didn't expect this to happen so quickly.

"No, no cellphones, don't turn it on!" Dan said knowing that as soon as she hit the power button about twenty emails and voicemails would come flooding in.

"I have to, I have to call Blair" she smiled hoping he would change his mind. Blair had spent sleepless nights with Serena, she listened to her cry over the phone when Dan wasn't home, she met her on the Met steps at 4 am if she needed her. Blair saw Serena through every step of her grieving over Hannah and was the one person Serena really needed to talk to now.

"Okay" he nodded knowing how excited she was. Serena thanked Blair for her congratulations as Dan wrestled with Brooke and Julia in some kind of tickling match.

"Tee hee tee hee" Dan mocked their girlish giggles.

"Thank you" Serena took a deep breath. "I know!...," she took a deep breath. "thank you" she smiled at Blair's huge congratulations.

"You can't fight!, you're girls!" Dan taunted them and threw them on to the parallel couch. Both laughed but immediately got up and jumped back on to him.

"You're mean!" Dan held them back. "Hey!, you bullies" Brooke was punching him and pulling on his shirt while he tickled Julia into a fit, her hair was touching the floor and she was laughing so hard she was crying. Serena laughed as Dan continued to act like the victim. "I just wanted a kiss, I don't know when this became a fight, peace and love, I surrender! ooofh!" Brooke jumped him, he threw her gently on to the other couch. She was always so feisty he was never sure he had enough energy for that one. Dan just finished throwing them both on to the other couch when he looked at Serena who was crying and talking into the phone.

"I know" she sniffled. "Yeah..., I just...NO!, i'm just happy B" she explained with a little laugh.

"Bed time" Dan announced as Brooke was coming back to tackle him. "Ooofh" Dan expelled some air as Brooke got him right in the gut, he carried Brooke over his shoulder upside down, her hair swung back and fourth as she made funny upside down giggles. Dan put her down gently on the bed and got them both snuggled together under the covers. Brooke still wanted to fight him, she tried to get free from the sheets. he grabbed both her outstretched hands and snapped his teeth at her, pretending he was going to bite her. "you're feisty, but it's bedtime we'll continue this match..._tomorrow_!"

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because the sooner you go to sleep the sooner tomorrow come and the sooner you'll see.._.Tinker bell_" he eyes widened, he knew how badly she wanted to see her.

"You just want to be _aloonne_" Julia said suggestively.

"What?" Dan laughed. "No!, Why would I want to be alone with _HER_? Dan made a grossed out face gesturing to the other room. "She's a girl" he joked around. Serena smiled listening to them once she hung up with Blair, she curled up in bed waiting for Dan to finish tucking them in. Two tuckings were their usual, even on vacation.

"Daddy you're silly, you're in lub with her"

"I am not!" he acted like a little boy who was being taunted.

"Yes you ARE!" Brooke tapped him on the nose.

"Oh...you got me" he said defeated. "I'm also in love with you, MUAH!" he kissed Brooke. "And I'm also in love with you, MUAH!" he kissed Julia.

"Since when?" Brooke demanded. Serena loved this part, she wondered what version he was going to come up with tonight. Sometimes he said "since yesterday", sometimes he said "I was just kidding!" to make them mad, and sometimes he flat out denied it, Serena loved that no matter what he said they wouldn't believe he didn't love them. When he said "I don't love you I was just being nice" they knew, when he said "oh you really think you're special don't you?" they knew, when he said nothing at all and kissed them both on the cheeks, they knew.

"When?" Dan's eyes widened at both the little blondies that were tucked in. "When what?" he asked pretending he had no idea.

"When did you fall in love with me?" Julia asked.

"No, with us!" Brooke corrected, that five year old voice got him every time, he could listen to her talk all day long.

"Hmm..." he thought. He leaned in to Julia and said "_from the first moment I saw you_" he kissed her tenderly on the forehead before moving over to Brooke, "_from the first moment mommy told me about you_" he kissed her on the forehead. Serena's favourite version, the truth. Both of them smiled satisfied with his answers.

"Sweet dreams, _I love you_" he said sincerely as he walked out of the room.

"Hey you" he slipped under the covers, and moved closet to Serena. "Did you finish your disgusting grapefruit?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks for picking it up" Serena got comfortable as Dan moved closer to her. "I heard something very interesting"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, word on the street is...you're in love with me" she smiled and played coy.

"Who told you?...ugh! I can't tell those two anything..." he leaned in and kissed her.

"When?" Serena asked him when their lips pulled apart.

"When what?" he asked with a smirk knowing exactly what she meant.

"When..., _did you fall in love with me_?" her hands rested on his face.

"I don't remember when,...I fall in love with you everyday"

XOXOXOXOX

**Present**

"I didn't know you took your rings off already" Blair scanned Serena's hand.

"Yeah,...I gave them back to him, we had a fight" she sounded ashamed.

"Well, Dan's still wearing his"

"What?" she looked confused. "No he isn't"

"Yeah, he is" he picked Brooke up from my place a couple days ago, he's still wearing it.

Serena and Blair were on their second martini when a guy walked up and asked Serena if he could buy her a drink. She smiled uncomfortably. "No thank you" she turned back to Blair.

"That must feel nice" Blair smirked at her. "You still got it S, you could have any man you wanted" she gave her a little nudge.

"..." Serena's lips pursed tightly as she tried to stifle a sob. She couldn't do it, her eyes filled up in an instant.

"S..." Blair suddenly became worried about her, she hugged her tightly.

**Flashback**

Just as promised they stood under the dark night sky and watched the fireworks. Serena sat on the ground with Julia and Dan stood, holding a sleepy Brooke. Finally the very moment she waited for and she was fast asleep.

"I knew she wouldn't make it" Serena stood up and tried to shake Brooke awake.

"_Brooke, Brookie?_" Serena gently shook her. "_Look sweetie, wake up_" her eyes fluttered a little.

"_Tinkerbell_?" a tiny smile appeared on her exhausted face, her eyes opened but barely before she fell back to sleep, nestling further into Dan's shoulder. Serena hoped she'd remember this moment and if not she took enough pictures for her to see them in the morning.

"I hope she saw her" Serena said concerned.

"she did" Dan said quietly putting his arm around Serena's waist. Serena looked over to see Julia still watching the fireworks, in doing so she noticed Dan's wedding band on his hand that was resting gently on her side. She held her hand out and looked at hers. She wasn't sure if there was another thing she was so proud of. After everything they went through in the last year they were still wearing them. They were enjoying a family vacation together and we're having another baby, they beat the odds.

"Dan?" he looked over to her and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I just wanted to" her eyes sparkled from all the lights in the sky. Dan smiled and leaned in making it a more official kiss, she turned to face him. Dan put his left hand Serena's face as he deepened another kiss, their sound asleep baby occupying his right arm. Serena grabbed hold of his hand and held it in hers sliding her fingers over the metal worn on his left fourth. She looked up to him and smiled adoringly as she rubbed Brooke's back gently.

"_There's no one else in this world for me,...I just want you to know that_"

XOXOXOXOXO

(Quick update :) if you have questions please PM me. I don't answer them in the review section. So you finally saw Serena's reaction to everything. She's about as miserable as Dan at this point. We'll get some James and Kelly in the next chapter but I promise it'll be in a bad light this time. You'll hate Kelly and probably hate James even more. Brooke certainly hates James and Julia certainly hates Kelly, go figure I guess because Julia lives with Dan so she always deals with Kelly and the same with James for Brooke. I just want you people to know that Dan never sleeps with Kelly and Serena never sleeps with James just to make you feel better, there will be more talk of that later. I really like their reunion chapter, i've worked on it for a long time so I hope you guys like it, but there's one or two before that and I've done a tiny epilogue, thanks for reading :)

-XOXOX FQ


	49. How's it gonna be?

( 3 more chapters tops! So close to the finish line woohoo!. This chapter is going to be written quite differently from the previous chapters. Each paragraph will be dated and either be from Dan, Serena or my POV. I've never done anything like this before but I thought nearing the end I should just go for it. For those of you who are waiting for me to update my other fics you'll have to wait until this is done. I'm fast tracking so bare with me. Review and let me know what you thought :)

**(How's it gonna be?)**

I'm only pretty sure that I can't take anymore, Before you take a swing  
I wonder what are we fighting for  
When I say out loud, I want to get out of this  
I wonder is there anything I'm going to miss  
**I wonder how it's going to be **

**July 25th- (Living-room at the penthouse)**

"I got so burnt on the second day" Julia handed me a photo from her recent trip to Florida.

"Ouch" I smiled at her red shoulders. I noticed the woman's ankle at the bottom corner of the 4x6, the one with a tiny flower tattoo that stands for everything i'm not. I've never met her, I only know about her from what my daughters say and I only know what she looks like from pictures. I know she has a son, and I now know she has a tattoo. I know that she probably makes him smile and she's probably good to him, and it makes me want to confront her, it makes me want to blame her, but I remind myself she's done nothing wrong. I know she's redecorating my house and it makes me dislike her, but I've never met her so I have to right to judge her. Who knows, maybe the new drapes are nicer than my old ones.

"This is Jamie" Brooke showed me another photo of a small boy. He had dark hair and looked just like Kelly.

"He's so cute!" Julia said. I smiled. She showed me another with Dan carrying him on his shoulders, I didn't want to look at anymore pictures after that.

"He's adorable!" Brooke commented. "He called Dad, 'daddy' like all weekend, it was funny"

"You correct him?" I asked.

"He's two" Brooke said dismissing the thought. It probably shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did, but it bothered me, it bothered me so much I couldn't sleep that night.

**(July 30th - Dan's birthday)  
**

Serena usually does cute things for my birthday. For whatever reason she likes to pretend she forgot about it so she can surprise me. A few years back I really thought she did, it was nearing two o'clock in the afternoon and she hadn't mentioned anything. We were going to go Blair and Chuck's for a charity banquet. Serena tossed me a pair of keys, we were rushing around the house in a frantic panic over being too late to be fashionable by Blair's standards. She laughed loudly when I tried to open my car with them. I noticed that they weren't my car keys, the belonged to a model that was worth a hell of a lot more than the car I was driving. I looked up and saw it, my face probably drained of colour. I still to this day have no idea how she got into the garage without me noticing.

Today 'I got good morning' and 'happy birthday hugs' from Brooke and Julia. When they left for school I sat in my car. My cellphone rang and I answered.

"Happy Birthday" she laughed lightly.

"Oh..., thank you" I was surprised to hear her voice. "You'll never guess where I am"

"Where?" she asked curiously.

"I'm sitting in the car" she knew which car, there was only one that we referred to as "the car"

"best birthday gift ever?" she asked pleased.

"I'd have to say so" I agreed. "Thank you"

Serena laughed. "I think you've thanked me enough for that one. Do you have any plans for tonight?" she asked.

"N...not that I know of" I answered.

"Well, have a good one okay?" Serena said sweetly.

"I will, thank you" When I hung up I continued to sit in the car. The dash was dusty, I laughed remembering the first time I sat in it, I remembered it brand new and how Serena couldn't deserve enough kisses for it.

"DAN!...oh there you are" Kelly smiled upon seeing me. "Happy Birthday!" she said as I got out.

"What were you doing sitting in his silly car" she put her hand on the hood.

**August 14th- (The Palace hotel, grand ballroom)**

_**Serena - **_

"...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" We just finished singing and Dan told her to make a wish. I can't believe she's fourteen. I kissed her on the cheek before we cut the cake, I looked up to see Dan, he was watching me. This is the first time i'd been this close to him in quite awhile. We didn't talk, we were sitting at separate tables. Julia usually the messenger between us.

_**Dan-**_

"Mom wants the whole family to take a picture together so can you get Grandpa and Jenny?"

"Yeah" I get up and look for them. On my way over to Jenny I was stopped three times to accept apologies about my upcoming divorce. I can see my wife with a champagne flute in her hand, she's wearing a blue dress and I know it makes her eyes seem brighter. She's laughing and acting hostess, greeting all Brooke's friends as they walk in. I'm amazed at how many of these kids she knows, it reminds me that I spend too much time working. Serena's entertaining when she tells stories she puts her whole body into it and laughs heartily at her own jokes. When the family picture was done I got up and sat back down at the table, Serena goes in the opposite direction to sit with Chuck and Blair. I wonder how our friendships are going to change. Will she get Chuck and Blair because she knew them before me? can I still talk to Chuck outside of work or will that be like betrayal? and does she think she's the only one allowed to talk to Nate? How are we going to attend dinners with them? Will I not be invited anymore? I look back to Serena who is suddenly joined by James. I can see her introducing him to people I wonder what she calls him, I wonder if she says "This is James" or if she adds that he's her boyfriend. I wonder if as many people told her they were sorry as they did to me. I somehow doubt it.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?" she looks so happy.

"Can you dance with mom?" her questions shocks me.

"Brooke...," I was about to say no when she caught me off guard.

"It's what I wished for" she smiled softly.

"You wished for that? what about the Louboutins or the Hermes bag you wanted?"

"I have a feeling I already got those" she glanced over at the gift table. "Please?"

"...Yeah okay" I agreed knowing that this was going to be strange. I hadn't even talked directly to her in about a month, I was starting to forget what her voice sounded like. I was almost nervous sitting at the table waiting for a slow song and my chance to ask her to dance.

"Hey wanna dance?" Kelly asked me walking over to the table. "I have to leave in twenty minutes to pick up Jamie but I can sneak one in" she smiled up at me adoringly, I felt so guilty for never looking at her that way.

"I actually promised Brooke I'd dance with Serena"

"Oh..." she smiled a little.

"Just for one song" I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

_**-Serena**_

"Mom, will you dance with dad? I wished for it"

"Well that's a silly wish" I smiled at her beautiful face.

"C'mon, will you?" I looked across the room to see Dan standing with Kelly. I wanted to say yes, I wanted to see him, I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't.

"No, sweetie" I answered before walking outside for some fresh air. When I walked back in Brooke's song choice for our dance came on, I know the song by heart, I know why she picked it. I took a deep breath and watched Dan kiss Kelly on the cheek, I walked up to James and wrapped my arms around him, hoping he'd dance with me. I couldn't just sit when this song was playing. He attempted a kiss, I cheeked him. I didn't like kissing him in public, I actually didn't like kissing him at all. I think it was starting to bother him.

"Serena c'mon" he urged.

"No, just...," I looked around the room hoping no one saw me deny him. "don't"

_**-Dan**_

"I'll see you later" Kelly pushed on my shoulders and kissed me on the lips.

"Okay bye" I turned around knowing that song was the one Brooke requested. Our wedding song might have seemed like a bad idea but she didn't mean anything by it. I began walking through the crowds of people and the couples dancing to find Serena and James dancing to our wedding song. I scratched the back of my neck feeling entirely uncomfortable and embarrassed. I thought about cutting in for a brief second but decided to go back to my table, I sat alone for awhile after that. Brooke came and sat on my lap while she opened the presents from me. It was just me and her and I liked that. I was also very pleased to watch her actually eat cake instead of pushing it around her plate. At the end of the night Julia came over and told me she and Brooke were both going to stay at Serena's because she had made brunch and manicure plans for the morning.

"Yeah, have fun" I told her. I was used to nights alone now. But I wasn't actually alone, there was the dog.

At the end of the night there was a small collection of people left. Blair and Serena just said goodbye and it was now Serena, James, Brooke and Julia standing outside at about 2 am.

"Bye" I hugged the birthday girl tightly. I was pleased to find she put on some weight and wasn't so frail. "I hope it was everything you wished for" I squeezed her tightly.

"I have choir on sunday morning" she reminded me.

"I'll be there" I let her know I'd pick her up promptly.

"Byeeee" I lifted Julia off the ground a little.

"Bye daddy" she kissed me on the cheek and walked back over to her mom who waved at me, just waved. Like I was a stranger or an acquaintance, she waved, no words.

James snaked his arm around Serena's waist and they all got into the limo together, I stood watching the limo pull away and smiled the best I could feeling like I was just robbed.

**August 15th (The Penthouse) **

"You want to come out for breakfast?" James tapped on Brooke's door.

"No" she yelled back angry that he woke her.

"Well, it's 9:30 now so you should probably get up" he walked in, Brooke grabbed her sheets and pulled them up to her chest feeling like he was invading her privacy. "So let's go" he opened the blinds to blind her with sunlight.

"...Are you serious right now?" her jaw dropped."Get out of my room" she watched him look around her room, foreign land to him.

"Let's get up, your mom wants to leave earlier" Brooke's eyes narrowed on him, the ice queen stare bothered James.

"Whatever" she slinked down under the covers shielding the light.

"Alright, I think you need to learn some respect for your elders" he pulled the comforter off her.

"I have plenty of respect for my elders I however, don't have any for the guy who barged in my bedroom" she produced a fake smile and went back to the ice stare. She grabbed her house robe and put it on before jumping out of bed and walking into the kitchen to find her mom and Julia talking about what kind of manicures they wanted.

"Hi sleepy head, you wanna head out in about an hour?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah" she rubbed her eyes.

"You feel any older? fourteen is pretty huge" Serena smiled softly at her daughter who had a ruffled ponytail and a tired face.

"No" she yawned sitting down at the table.

"It took some persuading, but she's going to work on her attitude right?" James smiled.

"..." Brooke glared up at him with complete hatred. Even Serena found the statement rude.

"Okay have some pancakes and then you can have a quick shower, manicures then shopping" Serena announced their itinerary.

"On second thought, i'd rather just go to dad's" she stared at the table. Julia bit her lip knowing it was best not to say anything.

"Oh...ok" Serena said sadly.

"No, you said you were going with your mother and you should go with your mother" James persisted.

"No it's fine, if she wants to see her dad then..."

"You're going with your mother" James said definitively. Serena looked at James as if to tell him it was a lost cause and he should stop trying.

Brooke closed her eyes out of frustration. She looked straight at James and took a deep breath, Julia winced and prepared herself for what was about to fly out of Brooke's mouth.

"Do you think you have authority over me?" she didn't give James a chance to answer. "You aren't my dad, just so we get this clear now…" she stood from the table "you're _not _my dad…don't try to be, I have a dad. You're my mom's boyfriend and that is all you will ever be to be. Don't try to be my friend." Brooke said it all as calm as she could.

"...Well sassy, I'm sorry you feel that way but I think you should know that I..." James was a little taken a back.

"Don't call me that"she snapped. "you don't know me, my family calls me that and you're definitely not family"

"What would you prefer me to call you?" he said sternly. "Brooklyn?"

"...I don't really want you to call me anything" she said blankly. James just nodded and turned to Serena with a smile, waiting to see how she was going to handle this.

"Brooke, we call her Brooke, just Brooke" Serena explained getting up from the table, she hated when she had to remind him things that he should have known by now. "I'm sorry" she apologized for her daughter's behaviour. "If you can't tell...she's a daddy's girl and this is very tough for her"

"Brooke" Serena ran to the door. "Can you at least try to be nice to James?"

"James can bite me"

"Brooke!" Serena scolded her. "You seem to just love Kelly, why cant you just try to like James?" it pained her to even say that.

"are you delusional?" Brooke said.

"...,okay I don't want to talk with you if you're going to be like this" she crossed her arms.

"Kelly and James are two different stories mom"

"why? why is it any different?" she asked calmly, partially for her own selfish reasons. "because your dad can do no wrong?, because you love him unconditionally and probably think i'm the one to blame, right?"

"...Because Kelly was never pushed on us we met her plenty of times before she moved in and she doesn't try to be our parent, she's really nice.." she said calmly.

"You can go now" Serena said shooing her, feeling so uncomfortable. "Go on" Serena said sternly. Brooke felt so unwanted.

"You want me to leave?" she asked.

"Yes, If you're going to ruin your sister and my day then yes you can leave"

"Kelly makes Dad smile, something you cant do anymore" she said hoping for a reaction, she got the reaction she wanted. Serena swallowed and thought for a moment before saying something she almost immediately would regret.

"Why don't you go and live with him then" Brooke stood dead in her tracks no emotion in her facial features.. She really couldn't believe what her mom was saying.

"Mom..."

"If you have a problem with how things are done here, then you can go move back in with your dad" she said seriously.

"I...," she felt her eyes sting. "Okay" she put a pair of shoes on and walked out to the elevator.

"Brooke, sweetie" Serena ran after her knowing she didn't want her to leave, she was just upset at the moment. Brooke didn't stop walking down the hall, Serena could see that she was wiping her face. "Come back in here" she said while following her to the elevator.

"I didn't mean any of that, let's have breakfast...come back in" she grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"You have to listen to him, ever" She whispered in her ear.

**August 16th**

I don't know what it was, but I wanted to hear his voice. Being tempted to call him I picked up my cellphone and began dialling his number.

"Hello" the voice answering wasn't him, it was a woman.

"Umm, I'm trying to reach Dan…but I may have dialled the wrong…"

"Oh no, just one second, he's right here. May I ask who's calling?" her voice was coquettish, it wasn't at all what I was expecting, it was warm and smooth. We exchanged smiles at Brooke's birthday party but we never spoke. I imagined she had a contagious laugh to boot.

"…yeah, it's his wife" I answered.

"Oh Serena hi, just one second." I hung up before he got on the phone.

I regretted hanging up immediately. I still wanted to talk to him. My phone rang after two minutes.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey, you called me?" I took at deep relieving breath. I loved that voice.

"Yeah, I umm,..._how are you?_"

**September 5th - ( The MET steps) **

Today was Brooke's first day at Constance, she sat nervously beside her sister as they waited for the mean girls to show up.

"Oh, are we recruiting already?" Madison asked Julia. The girls behind her waited to be given permission to sit.

"You can sit" Julia still wondered where these rules came from. She was nearly positive her aunt Blair wrote them back in the day.

"This is my sister, which most of you know, she's queen royalty so she won't be needing to go through any process" Julia explained.

"nepotism?" one of the girls scoffed.

"No, it has nothing to do with that,...she has more right to be sitting here than any of you. She's smarter, she's more fashion forward, she just happens to have two generations of queens in front of her and that makes her higher than you" Julia pushed Madison down a step.

"Little more"

**September 20th- (Constance)**

"Continuing on Romeo and Juliet...I want you to tell me what love is, you can write a poem, you can write an essay or research paper anything explaining what love is" Julia had seen divorce papers on her dad's desk that morning, he had signed all of them. Julia put up her hand.

"What if I don't believe in love?" she asked.

"You still have to write something" Miss Carr said. "I'd like you to elaborate on why you don't believe in it and..." Julia cut her off.

"Love doesn't exist, two people can think they are in love for decades,..." she stopped and took a breath.

"and still, still they can't stay together because they were never really in love, that was make believe something from a fairytale, love is pretend"

"I meant I'd like you to elaborate in your essay" Miss Carr chimed in.

"Oh...ok" she said quietly.

"You can take a break Julia" Miss Carr said seeing she was an emotional wreck.

**October 1st- **

"Are you serious?" Julia asked Brooke. "You can't even sing in front of people, you think you can audition?" she laughed lightly.

"Well, I've seen Rent like six times and..."

"Brooke that's not what i'm saying, do you think you can get up on stage and audition? people will be watching you, they'll be judging... not just your singing, but the way you move and the way you act"

"I want to try" Brooke said confidently.

"Okay" Julia agreed that she should definitely try.

"I've been doing really well in choir, Adam is helping me project my voice..., maybe you could teach me to dance a little?

"Serious?"

"Would you?"

"Of course!" she shrieked with delight.

**October 12th-** **( Serena's birthday)**

I always love Paris it doesn't matter who i'm with. Although in this kind of situation I would rather be alone. James thought it would be a great idea to take me to Europe for my birthday.

"What's wrong?" James asked me as I leaned over the Pont des Arts bridge.

"Nothing" I smiled.

"You seem a little down"

"I'm not, I'm just taking in the moment" I took in the scenery. Paris never seemed to be short of amazing even if I had been their over fifty times.

"Oh this bridge, you're suppose to buy a lock, write you and your lover's name on it, lock it on then throw away the key." James must have never listened to me talk before. I constantly felt like he was trying to educate me with things that I told him.

"I told you that" I smiled.

"I've always known that" James argued. He always had to be right, it was a never ending battle that always left me being the one to agree with him or just give up.

"Well, I told you that. Pont des Arts bridge, you carve you and your lover's name into the lock, lock it on to the bridge, then pitch the keys into the Seine River" I explained again, hoping it would refresh his memory.

"Yeah, I just said that" he looked at me confused. "You want some champagne?" he asked.

"Yes that would be lovely" I answered. While James was gone I looked around until I found me and Dan's lock. We visited it every time we were in Paris to see how rusty and old it was getting. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I went through my purse until I found the little key. The padlock key that Dan and I were suppose to throw in the Hudson, we both forgot all about it. I came across it in some of the boxes Dan sent me after our bedroom was done being staged. I unlocked it and stared at the rusty hunk of metal with my name and my husband's name carved in it. I held it in my hand not believing what I had just done. Part of me wanted to pretend it never happened and lock it back up on the bridge but part of me wanted to give it back to Dan. He bought it when we were twenty one, it was only fair to give it back to the person who bought it.

"I got us a lock" I cringed as James handed to me, he wasn't my lover, I never had sex with him. Looking at it I noticed he already wrote our names on it. I shoved the Dan and Serena one into my purse and locked the James and Serena in the exact place where the first one used to be.

**October 29th**

"From the top"

"I'm exhausted!" Brooke collapsed on to the cold marble floor.

"Just a couple more times" Julia started the song again and Brooke peeled herself off the floor.

Kelly stood at the top of the stairs and stared down at them dancing in the large foyer.

"Julia, sweetie...can you keep it down. Your dad has a really important meeting tomorrow" she called down to them.

"Yeah" she said quickly before turning down the music by a couple notches. About a half hour later Kelly showed up again at the banister, she was wearing pyjamas now.

"Jules, it's ten thirty now, you might want to think about shutting the music off"

"We just want to run through it a couple more times, her audition is tomorrow morning" Julia explained.

"Alright..." Kelly walked off.

"I can't do it"

"You're doing fine, you just have to loosen up a little more" Julia pulled off her head band and shook her hair out. "Mimi, is really promiscuous, you have to be kind of sexy"

"I can't do that" Brooke watched her sister strut around to the music.

"Try this" Brooke copied her sister's hip roll and both erupted in laughter.

"Okay, well...at least you have an amazing voice!" they laughed again. "You look like a stripper, stop doing that" Julia pointed at her sister. Kelly stood at the banister again.

"Okay, I just told you to keep it down, keep it down" she scolded.

"Whoa, who does she think she is?" Julia asked Brooke.

"Dad has a meeting tomorrow" Brooke said as if it was a good excuse to call it a night and stop making noise.

"Once more, from the top and you're good as gold I promise" Julia started the music again. Not another five minutes went by and Kelly walked half way down the stairs.

"You woke Jamie up" Kelly said standing in the hallway with her two yearold on her hip.

"Oh, sorry" Brooke apologized. Julia smiled and apologized.

"It's not funny Julia" Kelly said before walking back down the hall.

"Did I say it was funny?"

"Don't start with me" Kelly said.

**November 1st - **

"Someone got the lead role in the musical!" Julia walked into Dan's office.

"Good job babe" Dan continued typing. "What musical?"

"Rent"

"Oh nice, which character?"

"Mimi"

"That's great" he smiled.

"I didn't get it" Julia smiled.

"I don't follow" Dan's eyes lifted from the computer screen.

"I DID!" Brooke jumped up and down.

"WHAT!" Dan got up from his chair.

**November 15th-**

I got a surprise from Serena today. It was in a bubble wrapped envelope. I opened it quickly not having a clue what it could be. It was a padlock. I didn't know what to do with it, I just put it in the drawer of my desk. I was upset with her, it was like a punch in the face, only to remind me that we're over.

**November 30th-**

"Can you believe this?" Serena looked over at James in the packed theatre.

"Believe what?" he yawned lightly.

"That we're here!, for Brooke and not Julia, it's amazing. I never thought she'd do something like this. I'm so excited" she grabbed James' arm a squeezed it a little.

Serena noticed Dan walk in she looked to see where he was going to be sitting.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked Dan as he fidgeted in his seat and stood a few times.

"I'm trying to figure out how I can get the best pictures, I don't want to miss anything"

"This is a really big deal to you isn't it?"

"Kelly, this is enormous. Brooke doesn't do things like this...wait till you hear her sing" he smiled widely as the lights dimmed down. "I'm so excited" he squeezed her arm.

**Serena- **

I know the set of lungs my baby has, I know she can belt it out and hit every note, but no one else knows that. Tonight they will. I can feel my hands shaking as the curtains open, I want to look and see if Dan is as excited as I am but I don't, I wouldn't want Kelly to jump to any conclusions. When I see her my heart races, when I hear her voice not shy in the least I'm beaming with pride, I can't stop laughing. When I wait for the one part she was having trouble with I bite my lip and hope she'll sail right through, when she does, I close my eyes relieved knowing she'd beat herself up for it later it she made any mistakes. I look over at James, he's playing with his cellphone, I took it away from him. I'm smiling so much my cheeks hurt when I watch her act so confident, I'm not used to seeing her like this.

**Dan-**

I can't take my eyes off her. Kelly tapped me on the shoulder to say "she's amazing" I didn't flinch. When the curtains close and everyone applauds I can hear Serena whistle. The show gets a standing ovation, not only for my girl but for everyone one of the actors, they all did a terrific job, but I was only standing for the one, and I knew Serena was only whistling for the one. I look over to see Serena still whistling with two fingers. I continue clapping and watching her. She catches my eyes and smiles right at me, she throws her head back lightly and laughs.

**Serena- **When it was over I got up before anyone else and began whistling like I was at a sporting event. My mother certainly wouldn't approve. James sat in his seat annoyed with me, probably embarrassed. I look over to see Dan clapping and watching me entertained. We smile at each other like we have a secret, an inside joke...we kind of do.

Serena hugged a full stage makeup wearing Brooke, she squeezed her tightly and told her she was perfect. "You were perfect!, I loved every minute of it!" she gushed as James stood silently with his hands in his pockets. Dan walked up to her now with a headshot. "So what are you an actress now or something?" he teased showing her the gorgeous professional photo that was posted outside the theatre doors.

"Did you like it?" Brooke asked him taking the photo with _Brooke Humphrey _written on the bottom in script.

"Of course!, I loved it" he hugged her tightly before giving her the yellow roses he was hiding from her. "You were...exceptional" he complimented her.

"Thank you!" she took them from him. Lily, Rufus, Allison, and Julia all came over and told her how amazing she was.

"We should get going, it's nine" James interrupted.

**December 4th-**

"Hello" Serena answered the phone.

"Serena darling"

"Hey mom"

"Serena, I have some bad news" Lily got straight to the point.

"Okay..." she sat herself on the nearest couch.

"I..., I was just at the doctors office"

"Mom..." Serena began to freak out before Lily explained.

"Well, It's back. I'm starting chemo in a few days"

"Oh my god, mom" she covered her mouth. She never thought they'd have to go through with this again.

"I have to call Eric sweetheart, I just needed to tell you"

"Do you want me to come over? can I do anything?" she asked, her eyes started to fill up.

"I just need to be alone for awhile Serena"

"What's wrong?" James asked when he saw Serena curled up on the couch.

"My mom just called,...the cancer is back" she looked up at him her eyes full of tears.

"Oh" he looked uncomfortable. "hmm"

"That's all?, that's all you have to say?"

**December 9th- **

"Come on, Dan..., _Dan_" she breathed in my ear.

"No, I have too much to do" I used another excuse. I was starting to run out of them, surely she was running out of ways to seduce me.

"No you don't. It'll be quick, do me" I laughed at her.

"No thank you" I got up and went to my office.

"You know I'm starting to get impatient" she said leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood"

"You're never in the mood" she pressed her lips together.

"Kelly,.." I don't want to talk about it anymore, she never wants to let it go, she'll probably bring up something about how i'm not over Serena.

"I don't think you're over Serena" I knew it.

"Yeah, I am, I'm just _not in the mood_" I stress.

"Dan we've almost been together a year!, I think it's a problem"

"Why?"

"Couples have sex!"

"Well we don't"

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to"

Kelly had people look at the house today. I knew they loved Serena's chandelier but hated Kelly's drapes, it made me laugh. I listened to them and their comments, curious to see if these people really were interested. The woman seemed to want to buy pictures of Brooke and Julia, the artsy ones Serena took. Kelly explained they weren't for sale. They also were interested in my mom's ballerina paintings, which she explained again, were not for sale.

"Why are they selling? I'm curious" The man asked Kelly.

"Oh..."

"Why every woman needs to sell, she needs a bigger closet" his wife joked.

"Actually they're getting divorced" Kelly explained.

"These two?" The woman pointed at the family photo I wouldn't let Kelly take down.

"yes"

"I couldn't imagine why" the woman said shocked.

"...me either" Kelly said quietly.

_Miss Lillian Van der Woodsen requests the honour of your presence_

_At the marriage of her Daughter_

_Serena Celia_

_To_

_Mr. Daniel Rufus Humphrey_

_Son of Rufus Humphrey_

_Saturday the **Twelfth of December** at two o'clock in the afternoon._

XOXOXOX

******And how's it going to be w****hen you don't know me anymore **  
**And how's it going to be **  
**Want to get myself back in again **  
**The soft dive of oblivion **  
**I want to taste the salt of your skin **  
**The soft dive of oblivion oblivion **  
**How's it going to be **  
**When you don't know me anymore**

( So if you didn't get the hint at the end, the next chapter is called **December 12th**, there's one more after that. Please review)

-Faryn Q xoxo

Ps. I know Dan doesn't seem like a car guy but I needed to write a birthday chapter and that was the only thing mentioned in previous chapters. please don't think i'm OOC for it :P


	50. December 12th

( I apologize, this is a two parter chapter. I wrote it and when it got to 10,000 words I decided that was not acceptable, nobody wants to read that. So the next part will be up really soon. It's all in the span of one day, it's all December 12th from beginning to end, there's a little of December 13th at the end of the next chapter. Should I write an epilogue?, we'll see how many people actually care to read it. Enjoy, don't forget to review. PS. stick with it, it's just the first half, it gets better)

**(DECEMBER 12TH)**

Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
**And I won't let go**

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Serena-**

Today was my anniversary but we weren't celebrating, we had nothing to celebrate. I woke up thinking James might do something nice like make me breakfast, although his waffles weren't as good as the ones I was used to. I thought he might try and take my mind off the day, and how I felt like a total failure for not trying to work out my marriage. James wasn't home, I couldn't say I was disappointed, I liked when I had the penthouse to myself. A knock at the door made me perk up, I opened it to find a UPS worker with a few cardboard boxes. "Serena Van der Woodsen?" he asked, I nodded.

"Just sign here please" I signed and asked him if he knew who it was from.

"umm,.." he looked down at his clipboard. "A Daniel Humphrey"

"Okay, thank you" he dropped the boxes in my bedroom in the spot where I told him to, then left. Part of me wanted him to stay, I didn't want to be alone. I stared at the boxes knowing they were filled with things from my house. Some of my belongings, maybe a lamp, a vase and certainly the crystal candlesticks that my grandmother handed down to me. I knew this probably meant the house was getting closer to being sold and he needed to start moving things already. When I opened the first box I didn't find my candlesticks or any lamps, I found dresses, and books, and blankets. Everything pink, frilly, unused. A note on the top in his scratchy writing.

**_I have no use for these, maybe you will someday._**

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Flashback**

"Alright so this is your first ultrasound?" Serena nodded with a smile.

"We only found out a couple days ago" she explained.

"I'm going to get you a nice picture" the technician moved the bar around Serena's flat stomach.

"There it is" the woman pointed to the flutter on the monitor, Serena smiled with excitement.

"I love that sound" she commented on the steady wrapping of the heartbeat and looked up to Dan.

"You're all good" the woman said after she checked Serena's blood pressure.

"Really?, it looks good?" she asked still watching the flutter.

"It looks excellent, see you in a couple weeks" she handed them a transparent sheet. Serena stared at it for a few seconds.

"It's a boy" she smirked at Dan.

"There is no possible way you can tell that" Dan laughed at her. "It's a nothing yet, it's a..." he took a closer look. "...bean" Serena giggled at his suggestion.

"Are you worried?" Serena bit her lip looking up at him.

"honestly?" Dan asked, he took a breath. "...yeah, a little"

"me too" she said bravely.

"one day at a time" he kissed her temple.

XOXOXO

**Present**

**Serena- **I was avoiding opening the other boxes. I spent the day reading, cleaning out my overly stuffed closet and keeping my mind off my husband. I wondered if he was thinking about the day and what it meant to us. It was gloomy in New York, the kind of day where you don't want to leave the house. The medium size box that Julia brought over fell from the top of the closet as I sorted through things. I picked it up, it was light. I read the tag that said To: Serena Love: Me, and put it back on the shelf. I contemplated getting rid of it but something inside of me couldn't do it. I found a shirt of Dan's in James' side of the closet. I left it there. I sat on my bed and remembered our first anniversary.

Julia was so small, she was just over two months old and I dreaded having to leave her with my mom. Dan convinced me we'd regret it later if we didn't go and celebrate. I called my mom twice during dinner to Dan's displease but he didn't complain. We had an amazing night, he pulled out all the stops but he knew I still wanted to be at home. We checked into a hotel and checked right out, I felt so guilty but he knew I couldn't sleep without her, I wanted her in the bassinet right beside me. When we got home and saw that she was fast asleep, my mom left and Dan and I continued our celebration with champagne on the cold balcony.

I walked out on to the balcony and felt the warm temperature it was crazy to think that seventeen years ago it was freezing standing out there. It started to rain and that's when I couldn't hold it in any longer. It should have been snowing, the railing should have been ice cold to the touch, Dan should have been standing with me and we should have been drinking champagne. I heard Julia call for me, but I couldn't stop crying.

"Mom?, Mom, can I stay at Tara's tonight?" Julia opened the door she frowned seeing my face. "Oh mom!" she dropped her school bag, ran and hugged me tightly. "what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Oh nothing" I wiped my eyes quickly, pulled away from her and walked back into the apartment.

"Is Grandma going to be okay?" Julia asked worried.

"I'm not sure..." I said. I opened the boxes that I stacked in my bedroom thinking I'd be braver with Julia in the room with me.

"What are all these boxes?"

"Just stuff from the house your dad sent it over" I took a deep breath and sorted the blankets and dresses.

"...mom?"

"yeah?" I knew she wanted some answers.

"Umm,..." she sat on my bed. "Dad didn't have a good answer, I was hoping you had a better one" I knew what she was asking.

"we're not right for each other" I blurted out.

"Well, for seventeen years you were" Julia looked straight at me. I knew she'd never be happy with my answer no matter what it was.

"...is it because you cheated on him? is it because of Owen?" my eyes shot in her direction not able to imagine how she knew about that, I suddenly became severely angry with Dan.

"What?, how do you?..." my mouth opened but I had no words. "Julia..." I shook my head wishing she'd leave me alone but she didn't she explained what Tara told her and how she learned what his name was. My anger towards Dan subsided but my sadness returned.

"Is it true?" she stared at her me hoping it was a lie, something that Tara made up to upset her.

"I'm not talking about that with you" I crossed my arms lightly over my chest and stared at the closet knowing I was going to start crying again.

"Did you cheat on him?" she asked quietly.

"Julia, I said i'm not discussing it, it's none of your business" I waited for her to leave and pretended I was sorting through the items Dan sent me.

"I think that answers for me" she got up and walked into the livingroom not believing what she just learned.

I stood with my hands clasped over my mouth, tears running over my fingers. She should have never known about this, she didn't need to know about any of it but now I owed her the truth. I dried my hands off and went to her bedroom to find her sitting on her bed thinking.

"It's true" I admitted. Julia tensed up and made a painful sound.

"But that's not why...I promise you, it's not" I climbed up on to her bed.

"it was a long long time ago, and it was the biggest mistake of my life" Julia looked away from me.

"I regretted it immediately, I ruined seven years of marriage in one stupid night and it took a long time to rebuild. _I regret it everyday_" I explained.

"How could you do that?" Julia asked sadly.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he forgave me, we healed, but that doesn't mean we forget" I hugged her.

"What happened when you told him?" she looked at the floor. I wanted to be done with this topic but I took a breath and continued.

"he..."

"did he yell?"

"no,..._he was upset_, he left, but then he came back" I smiled slightly. "he came back because I asked him to, but he wasn't okay with it, we were...going to get divorced then"

"You were?" she looked shocked. "Yeah, we were. And then we were okay for awhile,...then Owen showed up" Julia looked confused. "Your dad did some things that he shouldn't have done, and I knew...I knew that it was probably over, he wouldn't be able to forget it"

"what did he do?"

"he hit him,...and he was taken to the police station" Julia must not have remembered watching the police drive him away when she was six.

"...I went to the police station and I was shaking, I was so terrified he was going to tell me that we were done and that he could never forgive me but when he was released he walked up to me and put his hands on my face, he _kissed_ _me" _I smiled remembering the relief I felt in that moment.

"So why are you getting divorced if it's not about that?"

"...well,...umm" I couldn't put it into words, maybe I didn't have a reason.

"Do you still love him?" she caught me off guard.

"I'll always love him, _always_" Julia smiled and I hugged her.

"Maybe you should talk to him" she suggested.

"No,...not today" I said kissing her forehead. "Go have fun at Tara's"

When Julia was gone I pulled out my cellphone.

XOXOXO

**Flashback**

"Chuck for what do I owe the pleasure?" Dan said when he entered his office.

"Dan,...you want to go home?" Chuck stood in the door way.

"No,.." he looked confused. "Are are you firing me? what's going on?" he asked with a laugh.

"I just think you should take the day off" Chuck looked down at his hand.

"I just had a week off a couple months ago, remember? Disney world?" he smiled. "so thanks but I have too much to do" Chuck just stared at him before walking out, Dan was really baffled about what that was about when Nate knocked on the door frame.

"Hey man, give me like five minutes and we can go to Starbucks, I need caffeine"

"...Umm, you should go home" Nate said in a shallow voice.

"Why is everyone saying that? is Darcy here or something?, I already told you she's not stalking me"

"Dan,...honestly just go home" his tone freaked Dan out.

"O..k" he finally agreed not understanding, he gathered all his stuff and wondered was this some elaborate plan to throw him a surprise party early.

When he walked in the door, there was muffled sobbing coming from the living room. Lily was bringing Brooke and Julia up the stairs and explaining that she was going to pack them some pyjamas and they were going to stay at her house. Dan's eyes shifted around with confusion when Jenny walked into the foyer to see him.

"I'm so glad you're here" she said. "I don't,...we all don't know what to say to her" she looked stressed.

"Why?" Dan asked. "What happened?" Jenny just frowned a little.

"Jenn..."

"She had an ultrasound today and..." her eyes hit the floor. "_they couldn't find a heartbeat_" it pained her to be the one to explain it.

Dan's eyes shut tightly, he shook his head not believing the kind of luck they'd been having. Everything was fine a few weeks ago. Chuck walked in the house behind Dan, Blair quickly ran up to Chuck and handed him the baby carrier that had Holly sleeping soundly in it.

"Take her home, I'm going to be awhile" Blair kissed him quickly, she didn't want Serena to see her. She moved to Dan hugging him tightly before running back into the living room to comfort her friend.

"I'm Sorry" Chuck said sincerely before walking out.

Dan dropped his bag on the floor with a loud thud. he threw off his sports jacket and undid his tie as he approached her. Before she noticed he was there she was listening to Blair and seemed to be calm, when she saw Dan she fell apart.

"Hey, hey" he sat down beside her. Serena hands pulled away from Blair and clung to Dan. She put her head on his shoulder, he could feel her shaking.

"It's okay" he kissed her shoulder.

"No it's not" she sobbed. "_What's wrong with me?_" she looked up at him waiting for an answer.

"..., _nothing_, nothing is wrong with you" he held her tighter and a rocked her lightly.

"_I'm sorry_" she cried. Dan shook his head knowing she always blamed herself.

"...Why're you sorry?"he frowned. "Don't be sorry" he kissed her over and over again and tried to calm her down.

"Dan..." Lily called him out into the foyer.

"Don't!" Serena didn't want him to leave her.

"It's okay, i'll be right back" he got up and Blair took his spot.

"I'm going to take them home with me" Lily said holding on to Brooke and Julia's hands.

"Yeah" he nodded bending down to their level.

"Bye baby" he hugged Brooke tightly. "be good okay?"

"Bye beautiful" he kissed Julia.

"I want to say bye to mommy" Brooke said. Dan and Lily exchanged a look. Julia didn't say anything she knew something was wrong.

"Mommy's busy" Lily explained. Dan kissed them both again and said they were from Serena.

He walked back to Serena who let go of Blair again. He wrapped a blanket around her and rubbed up her back.

"there's nothing wrong, We can do this again, this is not the end of the world, I promise you" he whispered.

"No" she sobbed. "I'm not doing this again!, not ever, I don't even want to think about it, I don't want to talk about it" she shook with every word.

"Okay" he nodded holding on to the back of her neck to his shoulder.

A few hours later Lily opened the door to see Dan with a smile.

"she wants them home"

"I thought she might"

XOXOXOX

**Present**

"Dad can I stay at Stephanie's tonight?" Brooke asked as Dan sat down to a piece of pie Kelly put on a plate for him.

"Yeah, I don't mind" he agreed and she was out the door.

"This is good" Dan commented. "Really good"

"You really like it?" she smiled happily.

"Yeah it's tasty" he dug into the warm pie she just pulled out of the oven.

"You want some coffee?" he asked her getting up out of his seat.

"Serena?" he said when she didn't answer. Kelly turned to him and smiled uncomfortably.

"Sorry" he shook his head. "Kelly would you like some coffee?" he tried again.

"Umm, no thanks" she took a breath and bit her lip, he knew she was going to make a commented but before she did he spoke up.

"I umm, I have a flight to catch" he reminded Kelly looking at his watch.

"Oh right, when will you be home?" she asked.

"Around eight" he told her.

"I'm making dinner and then going to my mom's for the week so i'll leave your plate in the microwave"

"Sounds good"

"Okay" she smiled lightly, awkwardly and walked over to him hoping for a goodbye kiss. He kissed her on the cheek and she could have cried.

XOXOXOXOX

**Flashback**

"Serena!"

"Yes?"

"You want some coffee?"

"Yes please" she nodded. Dan filled her cup and she walked over.

"I actually have to leave right now" he groaned looking at his watch.

"No not yet" Serena wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes right now" he kissed her jaw.

"When are you suppose to be at the airport?"

"ah...an hour ago" Serena giggled and pressed her nose against his.

"well, i'll be here when you get home" she stroked the back of his neck.

"I'll be home at eight"

"Oh eight? oh..., well that's too bad I'll be at my other husband's house then" she threw her head back.

"Oh, I guess you'll miss out on waffles tomorrow morning then right?"

"No, oh no i'll be here for the waffles, I'm just going there for his spaghetti" she deadpanned.

"Nobody makes better spaghetti than me" Dan looked shocked.

"My other husband does" she bit her lip and started giggling.

"You're mean" he pretended he was going to cry.

"I'm just kidding his spaghetti is just awful, but what else am I suppose to do all alone when you aren't here to keep me entertained and fed?"

"Oh well obviously you'll need to keep busy. I'll see you at eight" he kissed her deeply.

"Have fun, I love you"

"I won't have fun but I love you too" he smooched her one last time before heading out the door.

XOXOXOXOX

**Present**

"Sir?" the flight attendant stood beside him. His gaze was out the window, his bag still under the seat, he was the only person left on the plane.

"Umm, Sir?" the woman in uniform tried again, finally snapping him out of his daydream.

"Oh right, sorry" he got up and looked at the rain falling harshly to the ground. All he could think about was that it should have been snow, when he got outside he noticed how warm it felt. He stood waiting for his luggage solemly, he could have called Kelly and he should have but he didn't, he didn't feel like talking to her now, he thought about going back to his big empty house that only felt bigger and emptier without her, without Serena. Kelly was amazing, he knew he loved her on some level but not on the same level as Serena, Kelly would have been perfect if Dan had been widowed, as morbid as it sounds, if Serena had been gone, Kelly would have been his next perfect wife, but Serena wasn't gone, she just lived in penthouse twenty minutes away with her new boyfriend. When his bags finally came around the corner he grabbed them and noticed he had a voicemail, it was probably Kelly and he didn't feel like listening to her, he slipped it back into his pocket.

"Mr. Humphrey, how are you?" his driver pulled up.

"Good...good" the man tried to get out to help Dan with his luggage."Oh don't worry I've got it" he said before throwing it all in the trunk. The only thing Dan could think about on the drive home was about what was he doing with his life, he never thought in a million years his life would turn out in divorce. It was 7:00, only five more hours and he would be home free, the day would be over. December 12th would be done and every December 12th after would continually get easier and easier until he forgot all about what it was.

"Hi" Dan walked in the house drenched, he was confused at why she was there.

"Hey...you're soaked, where's your umbrella?" she smiled giving him a small hug.

"I didn't bring it" he sighed.

"I was just about to call again and see where you were" she smiled walking deeper into the house. It was virtually unrecognizable, there weren't any family photos except for the ones he refused to let Kelly take down.

"Did you leave a voicemail?" he asked her staring down at his phone.

"No, not me...I made dinner you want me to heat it up?" she called from the kitchen.

"I thought you were staying with your mom this week?"

"I am, I just wanted to see you first" she smiled warmly as she made a plate for him. With the way they parted she knew she should make sure she was there when he showed up.

"Umm, just...give me a second" Dan walked into his office and shut the door behind him. He called his voicemail. He knew it was her before she even began talking, the silence for the first three seconds was his first clue. _"...hi"_ the voice began, he quickly turned up the volume and sat down to listen, his elbows resting on his knees.

_"I knew you wouldn't pick up. I just wanted to say hi" _she sounded down.

_"...It's been the worst day"_ her voice cracked, and Dan bit his lip.

_"It's been weird without you"_ he could hear the tears in her voice, he hated that sound. "ok...how was the weather in LA?" she laughed through her sobs trying to lighten her mood. _"umm ok bye"_ it clicked out. Dan went back out to the foyer immediately and pulled his coat out of the closet.

"Where are you going?"

"Dan?"

"I forgot some things at work" he lied. "have fun in Queens"

"Ok" she smiled lightly before going back and putting everything back in the fridge.

**Dan- **I had a purpose I probably shouldn't have been driving so fast but I didn't care about anything else in that moment, I just wanted to talk to her. Our wedding song played on the radio, I wondered what the chances of that actually were. I had heard it more in the last couple months than I had in seventeen years, I changed the station. I wondered if James would be there, I didn't care, I just wanted to talk to her.

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find

I don't want this moment to ever end

Where everythings nothing without you

(Part 2 will be up super fast :)


	51. December 12th II

( Part 2 :) Thanks for all the congrats on 50 chapters I didn't think it was going to end up this long but it turns out I can't keep this fic under 50, let's aim for 52 and an epilogue., so 53 Enjoy, don't forget to review. I think you'll really enjoy this chapter well maybe not at the end..., just know that I know what i'm doing. The epilogue will be happy DS so it's up to you guys, yes or no?)

**(DECEMBER 12TH)**

**PART 2**

**It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore**

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
**

Dan didn't hesitate, he knocked harshly and shoved his hands in his pockets. He spoke as soon as the door opened, answering her question. "Weather was bad, It rained the whole time" Serena looked at him shocked, a confused smile on her clean face, she must have been on her way to bed, or maybe she was crying, she smiled and made a sound that forced him to smile back.

"Come in" she offered a little reluctantly. It was already strange, they were acting like strangers.

"Is...he here?" Serena shook her head and Dan walked into her penthouse, the one they used to live in together. Most things looked the same, he was nostalgic for when they lived in a much more modest apartment. And why wouldn't he be?, they brought Julia home to this apartment, they brought Brooke home to it, he got the job at Bass industries while they were living in this apartment.

"Wow, they're beautiful" he commented on an arrangement of sunflowers on the table beside the glass bowl he used to put his keys in, his gaze fell to the flowers. He wondered if James gave them to her.

"Yeah" she glanced at them. She bought them for herself, something she had never done before.

"Take a seat" Serena offered. Dan sat on the parallel couch facing Serena, the same exact couch they cuddled on while watching old movies.

"So it's raining" he made small talk, he rubbed his hands together.

"Still? it rained all day you think it would have stopped by now" she turned and looked at the big windows, the New York city lights beaming brightly.

"Yeah,...it should be snowing today anyway" he said quietly, his eyes locked on hers. She took a breath and looked away finding it too intense, but nothing changed she still felt uncomfortable.

"Why are you here Dan?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see you" he spoke almost ashamed with himself. Serena fidgeted in her seat and focused on the silence that was filling the room.

"_is_ he good to you?" Dan looked at her intently. Serena nodded slowly her eyes instantly stung, she knew he was trying to act like everything was cool, and it wasn't.

"That's good" he nodded, now playing with his hands, he didn't look up as he thought about it. He wondered what James was that he wasn't, what James did that he didn't.

"Kelly's good to you?" her eyes lifted up and looked into his.

"Umm," he nodded lightly. "she writes sweet little post it notes and puts them in my briefcase" he was now using his thumb to rub something off his hand that wasn't there.

"really?" she laughed softly for a second wondering if Kelly really did the little things that she used to do for him.

"no" he replied. Serena felt her throat tighten.

"Do you _want something_?...coffee?" she stood getting away from him so she could grab a tissue without him seeing.

"No thanks, it's too late, I have to take Brooke to choir tomorrow morning" Serena pressed the tissue into the corner of both eyes and went back to where he was sitting.

"Oh right, for the Christmas concert" she nodded. "She's amazing I could listen to her all day" Serena smiled.

"Me too" he agreed. "Her teacher told me she has perfect pitch" Dan said matter of factly with a funny face that made Serena laugh.

"Not when she was a baby. I remember her pitch but oddly enough I don't remember it being perfect" Dan laughed at Serena's comment.

"Yeah, there were nights when I contemplated taking her back to the hospital and telling them she was broken" Serena smiled knowing he was joking.

"You're awful" she laughed.

"Did you get the boxes that I sent?" Dan asked.

"I did" she nodded.

"I just...I figured you have more chance in using them then I do"

"...," she almost left it at that but couldn't. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I just thought you might..."

"No" she cut him off. "No, I won't. I'll just give them to charity" she looked down at her knees.

"I uh...took the girls to see your mom yesterday" Dan filled the silence.

"..., how were they?" she waited.

"They were alright, Brooke got a little teary eyed but she promised them she was going to be fine"

"she promised me the same thing" Serena's face looked down at the floor.

"she is... you know, she's going to be fine" he reassured her. He watched her turn away and hold her nose keeping the tears from running down her face.

"Hey, hey" he got up and hugged her tightly. "Your mom is one strong lady, she beat it once, she'll beat it again" he rubbed up her back.

"Uh...I just..." she shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I don't know what to think" she turned away from him sniffling.

"Have some faith, there's no doubt in my mind she's going to walk away from this unscathed. Better than ever and ready to meddle with your life" Serena laughed at him feeling so much better.

"She'll be making you go to tea parties, and setting you up on blind dates in no time" he said seriously, it bothered Serena.

"Well, not if you're with James,...you know, I just..." it wasn't the reason she was bothered.

"Yeah" she just nodded wiping her eyes.

"You'll see" he smiled at her, her brushed her face with his thumb, getting the last drop she missed from her chin.

"Come here" Serena hugged him. "Thank you" she said holding on to his shoulder blades tightly. Dan stood up and noticed the office door was open. His old swivel chair still hadn't been replaced. He wondered if James complained about it as much as he did. He wondered if James knew the reason it was broken. He laughed at the thought knowing Serena would never tell him that story.

"Dan...?" Serena watched him staring at the room.

"I better get going" he hugged her again. "Umm, Happy last anniversary" he made an awkward face as he attempted a joke.

"ha..." she laughed but felt like crying as she pulled away from their hug.

"Don't cry, everything will be just fine" he smiled again.

"Yeah,...have a good night" she crossed her arms slightly watching him walk out of the apartment.

"you too. Bye" he smiled before walking out.

James walked in so quickly after Dan left she was sure they crossed paths.

"You're really late" Serena commented. "I thought we were going to have dinner" she sighed seeing it was now 9:00.

"Yeah well I'm really busy okay?" he put up his defence. "I called here about three hours ago and the line was busy, why?" he began to raid the fridge.

"I was talking to my mom, she started _chemo_ today" Serena explained.

"yeah but we have call waiting" he said.

"I'm sorry if I didn't want to put my sick mother on hold" she pursed her lips together. James didn't say anything else, he continued to putter around the kitchen. Finally he looked up to her see her sitting in the chair just staring at him. Waiting for him to say something, to comfort her. Serena got up and began to walk into her bedroom, James followed to her displease.

"You wanna..._cuddle_" he put his hand around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I told you i'm not ready for that" she pulled away, his mouth centimetres away from hers.

"we've been together a long time now" he stared at her holding her hands and looking in her eyes.

"Well what do you want me to do? she smiled slightly "I'm not ready" she pushed his hands away from hers and walked to the livingroom, knowing she didn't want him near her in the bedroom.

"come on" he tilted his head Serena shook her head no.

"_I'm starting to see why Dan wants out..." _he said under his breath.

"Pardon?" Serena said offended. That definitely had nothing to do with it.

"Nothing, come on" he touched her waist.

"_James_..." she felt violated by the way he was looking at her, she pushed her hair behind her ears and went into the kitchen to get away from him.

"okay, okay" he saw the look on her face and back tracked. "we can cuddle, actually cuddle, no funny business, I know much you hate that" he snuck up behind her and put his head on her shoulder something Dan used to do. Her eyes snapped shut, she held them closed even tighter when she felt him kiss the nape of her neck. All Serena could think about was how wrong it felt. She thought about all the things James did that bothered her, when he grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap, when he picked her up, when he kissed her without notice, things that were only comfortable with Dan. Every kiss pressed against her skin felt like a burn, they felt like sins. Serena winced with every single one James placed on her.

"Stop" she pulled away from him. "Stop it" she repeated.

"Serena, I was thinking that maybe it's commitment you're having an issue with, so on the way home from work I picked this up" he pulled a box out of his pocket. "Cynthia picked it out, she thought you'd like it" Serena stared at the box, her heart slowed down. "I was going to wait but it seems like a good time" Serena's eyes bulged, how on earth could he think this was a good time for anything but a slap in the face.

"It's what you think it is" he smiled. "I want you to know I'm serious, Marry me?" he handed the box to her. Serena pulled away from him and looked at him like he was insane.

"I can't believe you just..." she thought for a moment.

"You look nervous" he smiled at her wide eyes. As he rubbed her back she felt dirty and wrong. James lifted her finger and tried slide the ring on.

"Oh no" she looked scared and made a fist so there was no way he could get it on her. "No" she put her hand behind her back to keep it away from him.

"Serena, I didn't mean to upset you" Serena took a deep breath and stood. "here" he put it in the palm of her hand and Serena shook her head repeatedly.

"I don't want this" Serena placed the gigantic ring on the counter. "Did you think if you asked me to marry you i'd sleep with you?" she asked saddened and disgusted at the same time.

"...Serena!" James started, anger was building in him as he scolded her like a child. "I don't understand"

"I'm still married!" she yelled.

"You don't want the ring?"

"NO!" she yelled, James looked at her baffled. All she could think about was how he was a stranger.

"I don't,..." she took a deep breath. "I don't want it because you didn't use your student loans and three credit cards to buy it" her mind started to wander.

"What are you talking about?" James shook his head.

"I don't want it because someone else picked it out for you" she stared at him solemnly.

"You're acting crazy" James told her.

"I dont want it because you didn't propose in a baseball cap and I didn't have paint on my elbow, I don't want it because we aren't in an empty Brooklyn loft with the smell of paint fumes and take out chinese food" she laughed looking around.

"Because i'm wearing Versace" she looked down saddened as she touched the black satin of her dress.

"You're acting like a psycho Serena" he rolled his eyes.

"I don't want it because you didn't get down on one knee...and you know what?...I didn't cry" her gaze hit the ceiling and she thought.

"I don't want it because I don't see a happy future with you" her eyes were red and she had a hard time seeing.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't want it because you aren't my husband and you'll never be my husband. I'm saying I'm done" she walked to the door.

"Yeah because Dan really knew how to hold on you. New money" he turned his nose up. "You know a guy like him was never meant for someone of your pedigree. He's a lucky mutt that's all" he didn't mask his distaste for Dan.

"You have no idea...no idea what you're talking about." she shook her head.

"Serena I know guys like him"

"You don't know anything about him. That _guy,..._he loved me everyday, rain or shine, I'm glad he's nothing like you"

"Oh and that's why you're getting divorced?" he said sarcastically. "because he loved you everyday?, yeah tell yourself that" his lips curled at the corners and she decided right then that she hated him, maybe she always did.

"Please, just go, I'll send your things to you...or you can collect them from the terrace" she threatened to throw them out the window.

"Fucking psycho" James muttered to himself as he walked out the door.

Serena didn't know what do with herself once James was gone, She went to the closet and ripped every item of clothing that was his down from the rack, and threw it into the hallway, this part of the closet used to be Dan's and James' things didn't belong in there, not his shirts, not his ties, nothing. She looked down at the pile on the floor and quickly picked up the one shirt she knew used to belong to Dan, she folded it neatly while tears dripped on to the bed before curling up on to a pillow. When she finally felt calm she sat up, the box Julia brought by was still sitting on the top shelf in the closet. She stared at it for a moment and decided to open it. She was confused to find folded up pieces of paper, there must have been a hundred. A piece of paper on top was dated Christmas Day a year ago. She fell down on the bed as she began to read it.

_Serena, I'm sorry. I truly am. I didn't think the watch was going to upset you. I had a hard time finding something I thought you would like and it just reminded me of you, I guess I know why now. I never meant to upset you, I've always wanted to give you everything you never had and I get carried away sometimes and forget you want the simpler things. I hope you like this present because it's over seventeen years in the making, make sure you take a look at the very last letter, it'll make you laugh. I love you, Merry Christmas -xoxo Dan. _

Serena soon realized that every single letter was in order of when he gave them to her. The bottom ones being the oldest, she also noticed that as the years went on they became fewer and fewer. The years before they were married had the most, the year before the separated had the least. But there were letters from every year they spent together. Some she remembered, some she didn't. She dug down to read the one Dan assumed would make her laugh. It wasn't a piece of paper, it was a napkin. Serena turned it over to see little calculations of how much their dinner would cost. She bit her lip and read the post-it note he stuck to it.

I_t's not really a note but I've kept this for seventeen years, I didn't think i'd ever tell you._

The tip and tax calculation done in blue ink sent a wave of emotion that hit her like a ton of bricks, all she could think of was him planning the perfect date for her, and kissing him for the first time on cobblestone streets in the meatpacking district. She had never been on a date with anyone so charming.

Serena opened letter after letter until they were all splayed across her bed. She dug into the box and pulled out another, this time she held the thin paper in her hands gently, it was so old, she wanted it to stay intact, she wanted to keep this letter forever, before she even began reading she felt her throat tighten, everytime she read it she was brought to tears. His way with words was so beautiful, she knew it didn't take him long to write, he just took out a pen and wrote what he was feeling, he gave it to her a couple nights before Julia was born, tears streamed down her face as she read it over and over, she knew he didn't expect or hope for that kind of reaction but she couldn't help it, it was beautiful when she read it then and it was beautiful now.

Serena reached out for his shirt and held one of the sleeves up to her cheek, it was soft, plaid flannel, she knew he wore it when they first moved in to the penthouse, she wiped her eyes with it, then hugged it before reading the rest of the letters. It didn't smell like him anymore but she wanted to be close to him and this was the only way she could do so.

**'Cause there has always been heartache and pain**  
**And when it's over you'll breathe again**  
**You'll breath again**

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dan was going over a speech in his office when the doorbell rang. "coming!" he called out.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" he said once he realized it was Serena, he was happy to see her, he walked deeper into the house and she followed behind him as he turned off the light in his office. The clock struck ten.

"How dare you!" she was angry and he knew it, the door slammed behind her.

"What?" he held his hands out oblivious to what she wanted.

"You can't make me feel bad because I want a kiss or a...napkin for Christmas!, because it would be easier to just buy something, well you know what I want a letter for christmas and I'm sorry if that's too hard for you but I won't except anything else" she wasn't sure why she was yelling at him, but it felt safer this way. She hadn't planned on it while she was in the cab, but now seeing him here standing in front of her it's all she wanted to do.

"Did you open the box?" he asked stoically.

"Yes! and I just spent four hours reading every last one and crying my eyes out" she looked at him as if he was the most despicable person she's ever met.

"You're mad?" he asked, "You're mad!" he couldn't believe her, his eyes widened with anger.

"Yeah I kind of hate you right now" she said bluntly, her jaw tightened as she waited for him to retort.

"Why?" he asked angrily, "that's exactly what you wanted and I did it!, you wanted a letter I wrote you a letter!"

"it was hard for you!...it was hard for you to sit down and write three sentences!" she shook her head infuriated but at the same time she looked heartbroken.

"You're mad that I didn't write you a paragraph? a novel, on how sorry I am?" he shook his head and walked further into the house.

"No i'm mad because I never read the damn letter, _you didn't even make me open it_" she said sadly. "_Why didn't you make me open it_?" she cried.

"You're saying that if you read it... you would have stayed?...you would have forgiven me? It has nothing to do with the letter Serena" she said quietly.

"What does it have to do with?" she asked.

"You want me to be who I used to be, and I can't be him anymore, I've spent all this time giving you everything you never had growing up and you don't want it, you want a love letter...and I don't know how to write them anymore" he said sadly. "I wouldn't even know where to begin"

"That's bullshit" Serena's eyes widened.

"I want to give you everything and I can't give you the thing you want. I write you letters and they're not enough, I buy you things but no, now you'd rather have the letter, I can't give you want you want" he sighed.

"It has nothing to do with that! I have everything, look around Dan. Everything I've ever wanted you've given me and you still have the audacity to say it's not enough, I didn't want you to buy my love!, why don't you get that?"

"You don't have everything" he shook his head.

"What do I not have?" she held her hands out still furious with him. "because...until about a year ago I had it all" she crossed her arms now.

"...the one thing you've wanted all along" he said.

"and that would be?...," she suddenly knew what he meant. "That's not...," she trailed off knowing he meant a son, her shoulders fell. "Dan if you could, I know you would've in a heartbeat, but that's not something you can choose and I've never blamed you for that"

"No, I know...I just wanted that to be clear" he walked around to the kitchen.

"That's not what we're fighting about, we've never fought about that. What is it about us that makes us want to fight all the time?..., I just want to be able to talk you and..." she followed him into his office, it was as if he was avoiding her. "Is it about Owen?"

"No" Dan shook his head.

"Then what?, Why are we like this, we just keep..."

"You should probably leave" Dan said interrupting and shocking Serena with his bluntness.

"Why?" she watched his gaze move to the floor, she felt her back tense up with anger, they truly had some kind of chemical reaction around each other. She never felt more like screaming then when she was around him.

"You shouldn't be here right now, because there are a lot of things that I..." she watched him turn away from her. "want to say to you" he finally said.

"Say them" she put her hands on her hips and waited for the worst. "I'm not afraid Dan, I can take a little verbal abuse" she stood in the door way.

"I uh..." he took a deep breath. "Well, _I miss you_" he looked up from the desk he was standing beside. Serena was stunned. "and you should leave before I say something I shouldn't"

"Like what?" she approached him slowly.

"Like," he turned to face her.

"What?" she urged, her face the closet it's ever been to him in the last eight months.

"Like,..._I love you_," he swallowed instantly knowing he shouldn't have said that.

"I have to go" Serena stepped back away from him, she felt too weak to stand there, there was too much tension and she knew she'd do something she'd regret. They weren't getting back together, they knew if they went there they would just continue in their pattern, this was unhealthy for both of them. "I have to go" she said again still standing there.

"Yeah you do" Dan nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dan only just slipped into bed when feverish knocking made him rise up. He walked down to the door and looked into the peep hole, he saw blonde hair it was 10:30. She hadn't left, only sat on the steps.

"Yes" he opened the door.

"I forgot something...and I don't have a key" she stood, Dan stood there bare chested and confused, Serena knew she shouldn't have come.

"I didn't want to wake you up but I don't have a key" she repeated why she was there while staring at his bare chest. All that she could think of was 'Kelly's property'.

"What do you want?" he asked deeply.

"I don't know" she frowned, her bottom lip started to tremble, Dan looked away from her, he hated that face.

"What did you forget?" he looked around the foyer, it took all he had not to wipe away those tears and kiss away everything that was bothering her.

"are the girls home?" she changed the subject confusing him.

"No, Julia is at the Archibald's and Brooke is at Stephanie's,...Serena, why are you here? what do you want?" he asked looking concerned.

"This" she put her hand on his face and moved herself closer to him, when her lips hit his he tensed up and pulled away. It was a wince and it made her feel like crying. She was sure he'd want to kiss her once he felt her lips on his but she was wrong. He pulled away immediately, she was humiliated.

"So, you got what you came for..." Dan pushed her away from him gently with his lips pressed firmly together hoping he could keep that feeling. Serena felt dumb, how could she do that, he wasn't her man to kiss, she was ashamed.

"Not exactly" she turned away and started down the steps, Dan looked up at the ceiling fighting with his own thoughts. Serena steadied her breathing and promised herself she wouldn't cry when Dan grabbed her waist and pulled her back into him. Their lips crashed together before Serena knew what was happening. Both not caring about anything other than that very moment. Serena's nails lightly scratched his back as she melted into him, she remembered he had a girlfriend and that this was unfair to her but as far as Serena was concerned Dan was still her property, legal documents said so. Dan shut the door, his lips never leaving hers.

They were sober, they had no excuses but they didn't care, they'd decide that after. There was no talking, they had done enough talking. Serena closed her eyes and moaned lightly from all the soft kisses he was placing on her neck. Not one felt like a burn, not a sin just warm, soft sensations that felt completely pure and comfortable. Dan pinned her up against the wall, one of his hands held her arms above her head as his mouth worked it's way down her neck. His other undid her blouse. She shivered as he kissed along her breasts and up to her collarbone. Putting both hands on her neck, he moved to her lips, Serena couldn't get enough of him, her lips were swollen from all their kisses and her face was flushed from the heat.

Dan grabbed the leg Serena had hooked around his waist and picked her up off the ground. The couldn't make it half way up the stairs without stopping to strip eachother. When Serena was free of her dress and was left in tights he picked her up and they continued to the bedroom where he laid her down on the bed and proceeded to remove her leggings one by one. She smiled impishly as he took control and removed every last item of clothing off her body.

Every inch of her he knew by heart, He knew just where to touch her and just what to do. Serena closed her eyes as he nuzzled her neck and that's when everything slowed down. They knew it was going to happen, they didn't need to be quick. Serena looked up and his eyes locked hers she was suddenly more aware of his rapid heartbeat and how hers was meeting it beat for beat. Nobody ever looked her that way and it was more apparent than ever that nobody else ever would. Dan's hand found it's way to Serena's, they intwined, Serena's had grasping on to Dan's tightly as if he'd let go. Her lips found their way back on to his, her tongue touched his softly, then pleaded to feel it again with more force.

Serena ran her hands softly along the back of his neck and down his back, remembering every muscle while he played with her hair. She didn't want to wait, she needed him, she wanted him to show her that he wasn't worried about anything but her in that moment. Those lips pressed against hers felt like home, those eyes looking at her felt like home, everything about this felt like home, there was no other way to describe it. Serena took it upon herself to get what she wanted, she found the one part of Dan that hadn't been reunited with her, Dan quickly helped her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He filled her, every void. She closed her eyes not believing it had been so long since they had done this. Still no words, they managed to get into a rhythm, Their hearts picked up their pace and their body's following suit. Dan slowed down to Serena's disappointment, he slid his hand under her leg and back and moved her so she was now on top. She smiled lightly looking down at him. Serena's hair fell in her face and Dan immediately moved it away so he could see her, just like he always did, the way he looked at her caused a tear to glide down her cheek. Without a word, Dan reached up and got rid of it.

Serena pulled on his shoulders so he was now sitting up with her, she ran her hands all through his hair as she lifted herself off him and back down again. The steady up and down was starting to really affect Serena, she shivered, her breathing was loud and panty. Dan knew she was nearing an end, he smiled at her just as she felt the intense release of waves, her hands were still tangled in his hair when she leaned her face against his pressed her lips on the bridge of his nose. She smiled blissfully before she started up again, lifting herself up and steadying herself back down, to Dan's please each time she lifted up, her breasts found their way closer to his face. Serena's hands rested on his shoulders, his rested on her hips, she lifted up one last time before Dan's hands immediately locked her in place not allowing her to move a muscle while it was his turn to feel the waves. He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"Happy Anniversary" Dan smiled just before the clock stuck midnight.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_"Dan..., Dan?" _she whispered in his ear.

"Mmm?" he groaned as Serena laid herself on his chest. Her hands drew circles lightly along his chest. Serena didn't say anything she simply began kissing him, moving down to his neck.

"You're going to kill me" Dan yawned seeing the alarm clock said 3:00 am. She hadn't be able to get enough of him all night.

"Please?" she played with his ear, rubbing the lobe and folding it back. He lifted his head up and kissed her.

"Please?" she asked again hovering over him, her hair making a tent over his face. She missed him even when he was lying beside her, she wanted to be closer to him. Dan pushed some of the hair out of the way so he could see that beautiful face he used to wake up next to every morning.

"Oh Serena..." he yawned rubbing up her bare arms.

"I just want to feel you" she whispered. Dan finally complied to her, he couldn't stand to see her unsatisfied.

When they woke up the rain had stopped, the sun was shining and they were left to realize the night before was not a dream.

"Hey" Dan noticed she was wide awake.

"Morning" Serena smiled staring at him.

"Good morning" he smiled back. Serena laid her head on his chest.

"That was..." he smiled rubbing up her bare back.

"Right,...it was just right" she closed her eyes.

"Yeah it was" he kissed her forehead.

"Do you feel guilty?" he asked her thinking about James and Kelly. Serena giggled.

"You know what?, I don't at all…you're my husband" she giggled, snuggling closer to him.

"Do you?" she asked.

"...um, Nope" Serena giggled.

"I miss that laugh so much"

"I miss everything" she looked at him now.

"I have to get going" Serena stood up and Dan watched her put her bra back on.

"No peeking" she teased.

"There's nothing to hide" she smirked. "Can you sleep here tonight?" he asked her while rubbing his eyes.

"Dan,..._what will Kelly think_?" she stuffed her dress in her oversized purse, deciding she didn't want to put her tights back on.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks, we're married and if we need to figure things out then that's our business"

"and the girls?, we cant go back and fourth like this, what if they think we're getting back together and then we don't? we cant do that to them, they got dragged through the mud with our separation Dan"

"Ok" he nodded understanding.

"We will always love each other and that is why this is really hard, it's just not healthy for us to fight like we are and im not sure we are ready to get back together"

"This is a familiar conversation, are you going to tell me that we will see each other fully dressed with lots of people around and then we'll talk?" he made Serena giggle again.

"I wasn't going to, sounds like a plan though, we need to keep our clothes on, we should have learned by now that nothing gets solved like this" she glanced at the rumpled sheets and Dan gave her a cheeky grin.

"We have a problem" she laughed trying to be serious but failing.

"Let's do this again sometime" Dan kissed her as she leaned into him. Serena laughed heartily and Dan smiled at her, he really missed that laugh.

"..., Can I take this?" she asked holding his dress shirt.

"Of course" he agreed.

"We'll talk, I have to go see my mom, but we'll talk okay?"

"Okay" he nodded.

With one last kiss, Serena quietly crept out of the bedroom wearing one of Dan's oversized dress shirts to see Brooke and Julia walking up the stairs. Both stopped talking when they saw a blonde woman shutting their dad's bedroom door closed behind her. Both tried to avert their eyes seeing that it wasn't Kelly and becoming incredibly uncomfortable. The woman turned to walk away, Julia noticed her long legs, much like her own.

"Mom?" Julia said in a shocked but pleased way. "Hi" she smiled, turning towards them, busted. Brooke's jaw dropped."Umm, shouldn't you be at school?" They could see she was really embarrassed.

"It's Saturday" Brooke smiled widely.

"Oh, well then, I have to go. I'll see you guys later" she said embarrassed, quickly ran down the stairs and left. Brooke and Julia held hands and screamed for joy when Serena exited.

"AHHHH!"

"oh my GOD!"

"What is happening?" she giggled. After a few minutes of giggles Dan surfaced from his room.

"What are we celebrating?" he asked, pulling his robe on.

"Nothing" Julia's face had a smile that she tried to conceal.

"You look tired Dad, we're you up all night?" Brooke said quickly before Julia and her ran into her bedroom so they could giggle some more.

xoxox

( So? was it okay? Review and let me know. If you're confused about the chair being broken and you want a refresher, just go to chapter 19, that will clear it up for you. Don't get your knickers in a bunch, I have a plan...Dan dumps Kelly as soon as she comes back from her mother's. James is not coming back, Kelly will only be back briefly in the next chapter)

-Faryn xoxox


	52. If you could only see

(So we're a little off track I didn't want it to get this long but you gotta do what you gotta do. This is the last chapter before the epilogue, nobody seems to be opposed to the idea so I'm going to post one once this is all over. For the fans of "Have you ever" just be patient Im working on it. "Maybe" is hard to write but I'm also working on that. Please PM me if you have ideas, I know who the mom is though lol. Enjoy people, it's long but savour it, there's only the epilogue after this)

**XOXOXOXOX**

**(If you could only see)**

_If you could only see the way she loves me,_

_then maybe you would understand, how I feel about our love and what I must do._

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says_

_when she says she loves me._

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

"Hey, how are you?" Serena quickly sat beside her mom. Sitting in her penthouse with a cup of tea, Lily Van der Woodsen looked as though she didn't have a care in the world. For a woman with a serious illness she looked like the epitome of heath.

"I'm okay" she smiled setting down her teacup. "I've decided to see your father, he's been contacting me lately and talked me into going to see him in" she almost rolled her eyes knowing it sounded ridiculous, she hadn't seen the man since Serena's wedding.

"really?" she was surprised they were speaking.

"Serena, I was wondering if..., can you do me a favour? it's a lot to ask" she got straight to the point.

"Mom,...of course" she looked concerned.

"Will you come with me to see him?" she saw the look on Serena's face. "I don't want to inconvenience you, I just haven't talked to him in years and I would feel so much better if you came with me"

"Um...Yeah, I'll come,...I just have to call Dan" she said quietly thinking about if she could really leave New York at a time like this. She needed to talk things out with her husband and putting that off could have consequences.

"You're on speaking terms?, last I heard you were avoiding each other and getting Brooke and Julia to send messages between you" Serena bit her lip and smiled slightly, hoping Lily wasn't becoming wise to what may or may not be happening.

"We're on speaking terms" was all she said before she walked into the hallway and called him.

"Hey" she smiled into the phone happy to hear his voice. "Listen, I know we were suppose to talk and everything but my mom needs me to go with her to see my dad."

"yeah okay" Dan spoke easily into the phone. "We can always..." she cut him off, he missed that.

"he wants to take her on as his patient but she's afraid and really needs someone to go with her"

"You don't have to explain"

"Well, I do...because I'm going to be gone for awhile" she said regretfully.

"Oh,...yeah that's fine, we can always talk when you get back" Serena was so thankful Dan was as easy going as he was. She must have taken him for James at this point, obviously Dan wouldn't have a problem with it.

"I know this is a really bad time but I just can't let her do this alone, I'm really..."

"Serena, it's okay. Honestly, I wouldn't want you to stay here when she needs you" He interrupted her. We've made it this long without talking I think we can hold off another week" he laughed lightly putting Serena at ease.

"I only need a few days" she spoke urgently. "I'll be home on the nineteenth" she let him know.

"And I'll be here on the twenty first" Dan looked at his appointment book.

"Oh..." she sighed.

"I have a meeting in Texas" he explained sadly. She always hated Texas. "Nate and I switched so I don't have to go to LA anymore"

"Well, maybe we can spend Christmas together?" she suggested with a smile.

"Umm,...Serena we already made a big mistake this morning, are you sure you want them to get their hopes up?, I would love to spend Christmas with you..., I just don't want to start something we can't finish"

"...I think you're right" she sighed knowing it was better to take things slow.

"They've been through a lot"

"I know, I just don't want to spend Christmas without you" she said sadly.

"We'll figure something out, Can we just talk about it when I get home from Texas?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, okay." she took a breath knowing he was considering it. "So, did you talk to Kelly yet?"

"She's still at her mom's, I think she'll be back in a few days, I should probably tell her in person right?" he asked.

"yeah, that's probably for the best"

"Yeah, I'll break up with her as soon as I see her"

"I hope it goes well" she said sincerely.

"Thanks"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later" she smiled into the phone.

"Sounds good" there was a silence on the line as the wondered how they should end this phonecall.

"Umm...Dan?" she took a deep breath.

"Serena, _I love you_"

"Oh, I love you too, _I love you so much_"

XOXOX

Dan hadn't told Kelly about yet Serena, he figured it was best to wait until she was back from her mother's. He knew something like this needed to be handled in person.

"Anyone home?"Kelly called from the foyer, Dan got up from the chair in his office and took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult.

"There you are" she walked closer to him hoping for a hug. "What's wrong?" she backed away and looked into his worried eyes.

"I have to tell you something" his voice was calm, but she knew something wasn't right.

"Oh,.._.okay_" she walked into the living room when Dan guided her in the direction, she sat when he asked if she would.

"Kelly,..."

"What?" her bottom lip fell.

"...I went to see Serena," he stopped because he already saw it in Kelly's eyes, she knew, maybe she always knew. Kelly's shoulders relaxed, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"That night, when I said I was going back to work,...I lied to you" he spoke honestly.

"Did you sleep with her?" she asked in a shallow voice. She already knew the answer. Dan's eyes scanned the floor in front of him, he looked up at her worried face.

"..yeah,..._I did_" his eyes adverted hers as he admitted it, he felt so terrible. Kelly took a couple deep breaths, exhaling slowly to calm herself, she didn't want to crumble in front of him.

"I went over there and then she showed up over here about an hour later and..."

"Wait, here? you slept with her here?" her eyes pooled with tears. "_In your bed?_" her lips turned into a frown and the tear fell from her chin.

"Kelly..." he put his hand on hers, feeling like scum.

"_I...I sleep in that bed_" she wiped her eyes and looked away from him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you...I just..."

"So?" she looked up at him, her vision still obstructed by a wall of tears. "Are you getting back together?" she asked weakly.

"I don't know" he said honestly. "We still have a lot to work out, maybe not" Kelly took a deep breath.

"..., but what I know is that I can't continue with us, it's not fair to you" he said honestly. Instead of the expected slap in the face or a slam of the door, Kelly wrapped her arms around Dan and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear.

"I want you to be happy" she rested her head on his shoulder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was finally the 21st and Serena knew that Dan would be home from Texas. Serena grabbed her phone and called Dan to see what he was up to. She was still beaming from how happy she was, her mom was looking like she was on her way to a speedy recovery and now she and Dan we're going to talk. They had been having quick phone calls for the last few days, they decided not to discuss anything heavy over the phone, phone calls were strictly about how much they missed each other and always ended in 'I love yous'

"Humphrey Residence" Kelly answered.

"...Hi" Serena said awkwardly. She knew Dan was going to talk to Kelly and tell her what happened but she didn't sound upset, also the fact she was even there to pick up the phone bothered Serena.

"Hello?" Kelly giggled lightly. "anyone there?"

"Yeah, hey...It's Serena."Kelly's stomach tied into a knot, she knew she shouldn't have picked up the phone.

"Serena," she sounded happy to hear her. "Did you want to talk to Dan?"

"Please" she smiled.

"He left for Los Angeles already" she explained looking down at his desk calendar that had **flight to LA noon **written for the 21st of December.

"What?" Serena was stunned.

"Yeah, Didn't Julia tell you he was going to be gone for a few days before Christmas?" she usually already knew about his travels.

"No" she bit her lip wondering what game he was playing.

"I thought he was getting back from Texas today" Serena said seriously.

"No" Kelly giggled. "It says LA today on his calendar" she looked down at the date again. Serena wondered what Kelly was doing in his office, why she was looking at the calendar she used to draw hearts and little love notes on.

"Umm, Kelly did Dan say anything before he left? like a message or anything?" Kelly wanted to make a remark she wanted to say something about how she was really hurt but instead she lied.

"Just the usual,...'I love you, I'll see you when I get home' , nothing strange, why?" the moment it left her mouth she regretted it. That was too big of a lie.

"umm Serena?"

"..."

XOXOXOXOX

Dan walked into the house and startled Kelly who just got off the phone with Serena.

"Why're you here?" Kelly asked seeing Dan.

"I could ask you the very same question" Dan looked at her, a confused expression played on his face. He hadn't seen her since they broke up.

"I thought you had a meeting in LA" she starred at him.

"No, Nate and I traded, he's doing LA, I did Texas for him. Why're you here again?" he smiled slightly with his confusion.

"I'm just finishing up some work, getting rid of the for sale sign and taking the listing off the internet" she said honestly, that was indeed the reason she was there in the first place, that and to give him back her keys, Serena's keys.

"Oh,..." he nodded. "I'm actually happy you're here, I want to give you something" he went into his breast pocket and handed her a check.

"What is this for?"

"For attempting to sell my house." he chuckled before explaining. "You put in a lot of effort, and it was really unfair of me to take it off the market without any notice" he smiled. Suddenly Kelly felt like someone just stabbed her in the stomach with a hot knife, it was guilt.

"This is way too much" she shook her head not wanting to take it.

"Jamie has to go to school right? when he's seventeen I want him to be able to go anywhere he wants, and there's a little there for you" he smiled again looking at Kelly who couldn't even look at the check. "Just take it, please. I feel so awful for everything and it would make me feel a little better"

"...Dan" she started to cry, how could she do this to him, he was such a good guy and she just started a mess for him to sort through.

"Yeah?" he looked confused at why she was starting up again.

"Call Serena"

"I plan on it" he smiled.

"Now, you have to call her now, no forget it, go over there!, go to the penthouse"

"Okay" he smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you so much for this" she held out the check. "I have to go, just call Serena, talk to her, work it out"

"Okay" he nodded. "I have a question before you leave though"

"Shoot" she looked up at him, wide eyed and curious.

"This house is stunning, it's not hard to see that. There were tons of people that came in and out during open houses. Most of them could easily afford it, why no offers?" Kelly shrugged a little.

"I don't know honestly"

"Any comments? features they didn't like?" he really wanted to know.

"There was one thing that came up over and over again..." she thought for a moment. "...apparently it feels like...it belongs to other people_, another family_"

"Thanks Kelly"

Xoxoxox

"Hey" he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Serena was surprised to see him at her door.

"I came over to see you"

"Why?" she put her hands on her hips.

"so we can talk, it's the twenty first, I just got in from Texas..., did you forget about last week?" he cocked an eyebrow. "about our little talk?, you getting busted?" he laughed.

"I didn't forget" she crossed her arms.

"Serena?" he looked confused.

"What's going on with Kelly?" she asked.

"Nothing, I broke up with her"

"Like i'm going to believe that, is this a joke? do you think this is funny?" she put up her defence.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" his eyebrows squished together.

"Kelly was at the house when I called to see if you were home today"

"Oh" he smiled lightly knowing it was a misunderstanding.

"Dan, she didn't sound like someone broke up with her, in fact she sounded happy and in love, she told me you told her you loved her before you left. So what are you playing? you want to keep her on the side is that it?" she spoked sadly. "So that if we don't work out..., you can go back to her?" her voice cracked.

"No, of course not" he shook his head. "Serena, listen to yourself, does that sound like me?" he smiled slightly.

"I don't know..., I don't think I know you anymore" she turned away from him.

"...,Kelly lied, was was upset and she lied. I broke up with her. You don't give me a lot of credit"

"Why was she at the house then?" she started to cry.

"she was taking your house off the market" he said softly.

"You're not selling it?" she perked up.

"No"

Serena started to smile.

"Maybe I should though" he thought.

"What?"

"You just believed Kelly's word over mine"

"because I didn't know..."

"No, you just shut me out and believed a lie, you were pretty quick to think I'd do something that hurtful to you" his voice was soft, he thought for a moment.

"Dan...,"

"I would never..., never do that to you." he stared at her. "...Are we getting ahead of ourselves?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she walked closer to him.

"I mean, should we be considering getting back together?"

"What are you saying?" her eyes widened.

"..." he shrugged, Serena didn't like the look of it.

"What are you saying!" she demanded.

"Serena we have amazing memories, I'm just afraid that's all they..." he glanced at the ceiling.

"Shut up" she whispered, she felt her throat tighten.

"I think this was all a bad idea" he looked around.

"Stop talking" she shook her head not wanting to hear anymore.

"I'm going to go and think, I suggest you do the same"

"Dan..." she cried out as he got into the elevator.

This time he left her and she wasn't about to call him back. What Serena didn't know was that Dan waited by the phone all night. He checked his cell over and over hoping for a voicemail to appear but it didn't. He would have been over in a heartbeat but she didn't call.

XOXOX

"So what's going on with you guys?" Brooke asked sitting at the kitchen table in the penthouse. It was Christmas eve morning and Serena realized she hadn't done any decorating.

"Nothing" Serena answered her daughter.

"Umm what? i'm sorry but you creeping out of his bedroom at noon wearing nothing but his shirt three weeks ago is not nothing" she giggled a little.

"It's definitely not nothing" Julia piped up while chewing.

"Nothing has changed let's leave it at that, you can stay with him or me, I don't care" she put a few pancakes on her plate.

"I just thought something was going on" Brooke said quietly.

"Well, you weren't suppose to see that, so..., i'm sorry"

"So you guys just...?"

"Brooklyn..." she was silenced, her mom never called her that. Julia sat uncomfortably eating her breakfast and hoping someone would say something. They both watch their mom fight with her urge to cry for a moment. They had watched her do this many times over the last year, her eyes adverted theirs as the filled with water, she'd blink a few times, she then would mask it all with a smile, a broken one.

"Do either of you want half my grapefruit?" she asked them with a sweet smile.

"Oh i'll take it" Julia put it on her plate and sprinkled it with sugar.

"Adam and Dad are like buddies now" Brooke looked at her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"They were talking like old friends last night, Adam was showing him something" she explained.

"They have a lot in common" Serena piped up grabbing a shaker and sprinkling her grapefruit. Brooke watched her mom and laughed.

"Mom, that's salt, _you crazy?_" Brooke watched Serena sprinkle it on her grapefruit. Serena dropped the salt shaker back down on to the table with a loud bang.

"Umm..." she swallowed, getting up from the table as if she spilled hot coffee in her lap or something.

"What?" Brooke looked at her weird expression. Julia looked up, her eyebrows squinting at her mom's wacky behaviour.

"Did you see a spider or something?" Brooke questioned her sudden jump up from the table, not to mention the way she practically threw the salt shaker.

"Nothing" she eased up out of her seat and quickly walked into the bathroom. Serena stood in front of the mirror and shook her head over and over.

"_No...no...no_" she rested her hands on the sink.

XOXOXOX

Serena knocked frantically on Blair's door. When Blair answered she didn't seem to concerned with the solemn look on Serena's face that usually spelled trouble.

"S!, I was just thinking about you, I'm putting up family pictures for tomorrow and...wait, why are you here? shouldn't you be decorating?, Christmas is your favourite holiday,...you're usually at home baking cookies in cute aprons, what's wrong?" Blair invited her in, Dorota was sweeping up Christmas bulbs that had shattered on the floor with a dustpan.

"Just watch the glass, the boys broke some bulbs by accident with their lacrosse sticks, hockey sticks?...I don't know,... with some kind of sticks" she smiled at her friend. "What's up?"

"I'm in trouble"

"What do you mean?" Serena riffled through her purse and held up a pregnancy test.

"What?" Blair shrieked frightening Dorota. Serena threw it back into her purse quickly so no one would see. "Dorota would you make Serena and I some tea?, we'll be in my room" Blair said calmly before heading up the stairs with her best friend.

"Are you stupid?" Blair said immediately when the door was shut.

"Blair!" Serena was offended. "I know it's not necessarily smart, I thought you were my best friend. I came over here so you could help me" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry S but this is too much, this is wrong. You can't do this!"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't have a baby, do you know what this means?" Serena was stunned. "You will never have a chance to get back with Dan, you'll always be tied to that bastard..."

"Dan is not a bastard" Serena defended him.

"What?" Blair looked at her confused. "I was talking about James...OH!...OH! good, oh good" she wiped her forehead. "I didn't know you and Dan were back together"

"We're not..."

"But you...?"

"A few weeks ago" she said in a panic.

"Well just go take the test, you might have nothing to worry about" When Serena came out of the bathroom she flopped herself on to Blair's bed with a sigh.

"S, it's okay...you're probably worrying for nothing" They sat in a worried silence for a few minutes.

"You can go check now" Blair touched Serena's hand tenderly.

"I already know" Serena closed her eyes tightly, she spoke painfully. Her cravings never lied. Blair got up and walked into the bathroom to check, she walked out immediately.

"Come here" Blair hugged her tightly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dan walked into Serena's building quickly "Is Serena in?" Dan asked Wesley, the doorman. He had been working their since they first moved in. He watched as their family change over sixteen years.

"I believe she headed out about three hours ago" Wesley answered.

"and Brooke and Julia?"

"they said they were going to see you" the man laughed. "Christmas eve with Dad and boxing day with Mom, I'm a good listener" he chuckled.

"Oh damn" Dan forgot they were going over. "I just need to talk to Serena quickly, can you tell her to call me when she gets in?"

"She mentioned she was going to Blair's if that helps"

"You're a good man Wes" Dan ran out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Blair and Serena were looking through photo albums trying to find a picture of Brooke and Julia that Blair could put up for Christmas.

"I have everyone else" she mentioned. "I have my mom and Cyrus from last year, My dad and Roman" she looked down at the picture. "myself and Chuck, I have one with Jacob, Bradley and Holly, I have the Archibalds, I had you and Dan..." she looked down at the photo in her hand, putting it away. That one wasn't going to be put out this year. "I just don't have Brooke and Julia"

"Just keep looking, there's bound to be one" Serena said positively.

"S, sweetie" she hugged her friend. "So, what are you going to do?, you can't wait too long honey" she placed her small hand on top of Serena's.

"I don't know, I can't do it alone but and if I tell him then..." her mind wandered.

"Then what?" Blair asked gently.

"Maybe he'll feel obligated" she starred straight at Blair now.

"Serena...,"

"I want him to want to be with me because he wants to not because he feels like he has to" she explained.

"You think he'll do that?"

"He's Dan" she said simply.

"Then don't tell him. Serena,...I promise you this is just between you and I, I support your decision no matter what you decide. No one will ever know" Serena inhaled loudly not liking what Blair was insinuating even though she knew she had to think about it. Serena flipped to a page in the album that was primarily her family, Blair had an entire page of photos that she had never seen before, she smiled lightly at Brooke and Julia and rubbed her eyes.

"I can't" she decided looking at them. "how could I?" she looked up at Blair her eyes swimming. The page of photos decided for her in that very moment.

"So you want to keep it?" she asked her carefully.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" she smiled at a picture of Brooke and Julia with big smiles on their little faces, taken Christmas day nine or ten years ago, she ran her fingers over the picture.

"Tell him, you know you want to tell him" Blair smiled.

"Like this? he wants me to sign papers getting the penthouse put in my name"

"You don't have to" Serena sighed with Blair's simple suggestion.

"...He said that we're just fooling ourselves again, and we'll just end up in the same spot" she wiped her face.

"Do you believe that?"

"No." she smiled. "He thinks memories are all we have, and that things have changed..." she wiped her nose. "But he's the same guy I married, we haven't changed that much"

"Maybe Dan's wardrobe" Blair made Serena giggle.

"...he proposed to me in Brooklyn, In a tiny little loft apartment, on a dirty wood floor with paint on my elbow" her eyes welled up. "He was wearing ripped jeans and a wife beater..." she made a sound that was like a sob and a giggle,"he was nervous and it took him hours to ask me"

"do you remember when we tried on wedding dresses?" Blair laughed thinking about it.

"Yeah" Serena closed her eyes.

"You came out in the first dress bawling" Blair said with a laugh.

"Because I was so happy" she smiled through her tears remembering. "What's happening?" Serena wiped a tear from her eye.

"You tell me" Blair grabbed both of Serena's hands.

"I love him, I still love him. I don't think I could ever love someone the same way" her eyes were downcast and Blair saw a tear drop from her nose and hit her wrist.

"Then tell him" Blair said simply.

"I can't" she whispered.

"Why not?" Blair asked sympathetically.

"Wh...what if he doesn't feel the same way?" she sighed.

"I'll be right back, keep looking for a good picture" Blair got up and went to the door.

XOXO

"Why are you here?" Blair held the door tightly.

"..." he stood silently, she could tell he was upset.

'Dan…" Blair watched him.

"Where's my wife?" the rain was still pelting him harshly by the strong wind. Again, it still wasn't snowing.

"Umm, I don't think you should come in…" she looked at him apologetically holding on to the door-frame so he couldn't see inside. Serena stepped down the stairs "Hey, Blair I found one…" she looked down and saw him, there was a photo in her hand.

"Hi" he looked up at her wide eyed, it was like he couldn't blink or he'd miss her.

"I don't..." she began upon seeing him, he interrupted her and pushed past Blair.

"I can't...I can't and won't sign those papers" the water from his clothing was making a small pool around his feet on Blair's marble floor. "So you'll have to deal with being married to me because I'm not letting you out, I'm not signing any of those damn papers and I never will, so you'll have to just deal with it" he said sternly.

"Umm" Serena bit her bottom lip.

"so, I just needed to say that...go ahead, say what you we're going to say, but just know...I'm not going to be signing them" Serena blinked and looked up at him.

"I was just going to say that...I don't want to sign the papers" she whispered, her eyes suddenly became glossy. "I don't want the penthouse"

"Okay..." he nodded.

"I'm not signing any papers"

"Well you don't have to" he said unfazed, he nodded lightly and pressed his lips together.

"Good" she crossed her arms.

"I think we should do therapy, I think we should seriously work at this, I don't want to tell anyone until we know for absolute sure we're on good terms and everything is how it should be" he explained his idea. Serena nodded quickly.

"I think that would be the best thing to do" she agreed.

"You can come over to the house and you can take your wedding rings" he stood stoically. "Because you're still married...but It's up to you" he shrugged.

"I'd like that" she looked down at the floor and Dan cracked a smile, just as a tear rolled over Serena's nose.

"Oh don't do that" he said humorously making Serena laugh a little. "That's,...no one needs to see that" he shook his head as if it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen.

"Can you please just kiss already?" Blair smiled.

Dan was the first one to move he walked over to where she was standing on the stairs, he lifted his hand and wiped away a tear drop still sitting on her face. "There's nothing in the world I hate more than this" his thumbs pushed the rest of the wetness off her face. Starring at her lips he wanted to make sure this was a good one, the soft touch of his hand taking a light hold of her chin already had her trembling, their lips touching was like sending electricity, they both missed kisses like that.

"Don't cry, we're going to be just fine" he held her tightly and kissed her forehead. Blair smiled lightly with her hands folded softly against her chest.

"Well thats a relief" Blair laughed lightly. Serena wiped her eyes and looked at her best friend. "Tell him" Blair gestured.

"What tell me what?" Dan's face looked worried.

"umm, _I'm terrified..._" she said slowly, Dan could see the pain in her face, he could hear it in her voice.

"why?" Dan's eyes shifted and looked into each of hers.

"Umm..." she swallowed. "don't be mad" her lip shook, it was like she was freezing and utterly worried about something.

"I won't, I wont" he said as he held lightly to her waist to try and get her to stop.

"...Dan...I'm..."

"What? you're what?" he inhaled loudly.

She could feel her hands shaking, her throat tighten at the thought of the word, that word that scared her so much.

"_Pregnant_" she whispered.

"Pregnant?" Dan's hands slowly pulled off her waist, his eyes looked into hers, he was hurt. "Oh..." he scratched the back of his neck lightly.

"Yeah,..." she laughed lightly in more of a sob and wiped her eyes again.

"well..." he rubbed his lip. "did you tell..umm James?" he closed his eyes. Serena's eyes widened.

"No, no..."

"You know what? It's fine...umm" he interrupted her, his eyes looked up at the ceiling and around Blair's foyer not knowing what to say at this point.

"Dan," Serena shook her head and smiled slightly as he pressed his lips together not sure what to say.

"What?" he looked deep in thought now.

"you're being silly" she said softly as she put her hands on his face and stoked them down to the corners of his lips. "it's yours" she smiled lightly. Dan's eyes looked confused.

"_Oh god, _why would I be mad?, you almost gave me a heart attack Serena!" she laughed lightly and Dan sighed with relief while he took a good look at the ceiling thankful he had nothing serious to deal with. He wasn't sure how he'd get over that one.

"Im really scared" she said quietly.

"Oh,...it'll be fine" he kissed her and she rested her head on his shoulder, just comfortable being close to him.

"I can't believe you thought James..." she took a deep breath still resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well what else was I suppose to think" he laughed.

"_I never slept with James_" she said in a muffled voice still absorbed into his sweater. "I broke up with him on our anniversary and I haven't seen him since"

"...Well, I never slept with Kelly" Dan instantly spoke.

"Oh" she looked up at him and smiled, she really didn't expect that. "Dan...,"

"Yes?" he closed his eyes and continued hugging her.

"Do you think it's a boy?" she looked down at the photo with her two perfect little angels.

"Honestly?" he took the picture out of Serena's hands and looked at it.

"No" he laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOX

( Stay tuned!, there's more. I'm sorry I couldn't squish it all in to one chapter. Review please :) xoxoxox -Faryn Queens.


	53. Surprise

(Yikes, I'm not estimating the number of chapters anymore. Enjoy this chapter knowing that it's very close to the epilogue. This chapter will answer some of your questions, some big ones)

**(Surprise)**

**If I could give you all the things you've been denied**

**Would it change you?**  
**Would you feel alive?**  
**But all that's left now are these words that I've been trying to say to you now**  
**And together we'll get by somehow**  
**And all you ever wanted was someone to find**  
**The truth you hide from everyone deep inside**

"Can you get the door sweetie" Dan finished setting the pristine dining-room table with the help of Brooke. They did everything the way Serena usually did. The tree, the table, the banister, even the mantle was decorated as if Serena did it herself. Julia was pleased knowing their mom's traditions were now her dad's and Christmas wasn't going to be _that_ different. Julia slid to the door in her tights, munching on a candy cane she grabbed off the tree.

"Merry Christmas" she hugged Rufus tightly, letting him into the house. Always the first to arrive, Rufus needed to make sure the sweet potatoes were made properly.

"How're you?" he kissed gave her air kisses.

"Good" she smiled as he added a few gifts to the tree and went into the kitchen to greet Brooke and Dan.

"Dad, how many people are coming?" Brooke asked seeing the whole table was full of plates.

"Why's there too many?" he asked. The door bell rang and Julia slid over again and greeted her grandma Allison and her boyfriend Alex. Alex and Rufus were on good speaking terms and they had been for years now. Julia couldn't help but wonder if James and her dad were going to be friends someday. It was a preposterous assumption now, her dad obviously wanted nothing to do with James but still, would time heal all wounds like she had been told so many times before?

"Hi sweetheart" her grandma kissed her on the cheek. After they put their coats in the closet Julia could hear them all saying hello and hugging in the kitchen. Another door bell ring caused her to turn right back around to answer it.

"Merry Christmas babe" Jenny popped in and set her presents under the tree. "It's snowing" she told her niece before heading to the livingroom where everyone had congregated. Jenny hugged Rufus then Allison before moving to Dan. Julia collapsed into Rufus' lap.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" he asked his granddaughter. Rufus was very fond of Adam, he saw something in him, 'raw and natural talent' is what he told Dan.

"He's coming over later, he has a family dinner" she explained as the door bell rang again.

"I'll get it!" she jumped up and ran to the door for the fourth time.

"Merry Christmas" Blair and Chuck carried in piles of presents.

"I didn't know you were coming" Julia stood with the door open letting the Basses in to her home. Blair looked just as done up as usual, Holly dressed as a mini version of her. Chuck and the boys in suits.

"It's Christmas, isn't this what we do every year?" Chuck asked Julia's confused face. He was right, this was what they did every year but still she thought this was going to be different, her parents were no longer together and she was expecting this to be smaller. Julia took everyone's coats and hung them in the closet. Jacob, Bradley and Holly all went to greet everyone while Chuck and Blair put their presents under the tree.

"Miss Julia, Merry Christmas" Dorota and Vanya walked in with Ana.

"Oh hi" Julia was stunned, she grabbed their coats and noticed Eleanor and Cyrus at the door.

"Merry Christmas darling" they both gave her air kisses before greeting the large group of people that accumulated in her living-room. The noise was getting louder and louder, she walked in the room to see what she saw every year. Julia seemed to be the only one confused, her dad and Brooke didn't seem fazed by the amount of people. Dan had Holly sitting on his lap and Brooke and Bradley were exchanging gifts before they were given the go ahead. Brooke could never wait like everyone else. The door opened and Julia heard her bestfriend.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Tara yelled from the foyer, she was always drawing attention to herself.

"Hey buddy" Julia ran to greet her, they hugged.

"Is that Tara I hear?" Dan walked in the room to find them.

"Merry Christmas Archibalds" Dan and Nate hugged. Anne and the Captain both walked in with their granddaughter.

"Where's Steve?" Dan asked.

"Vermont"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's Vanessa's year" Julia heard Nate explain as Dan lead him and Alana into the livingroom. Julia smiled when Lily showed up at the door.

"Hi Grandma!, how're you feeling?" she asked. Lily shook her head to get the snowflakes out and smiled brightly.

"I feel wonderful. Merry Christmas sweetheart" she kissed her on the cheek and went into the living room to find her only other grand baby. "There you are" Lily found Brooke, who immediately jumped up from her seat to give her a hug.

"I think she should sing us a Christmas song" Jenny smirked at her niece.

"No,...no" she shook her head.

"Come on sass" Lily urged her. Dan heard Lily's voice and walked over to greet her.

"Lily" he held his hands out.

"Hi darling" she gave him an air kiss.

Lily and Jenny continued to urge Brooke to sing a song, Chuck and Nate made drinks for everyone, Eleanor and Cyrus were laughing about something with Rufus, Holly was playing with Bo and Dan was running back and fourth figuring out what time they should serve dinner.

Julia smiled seeing everyone having a great time, it was exactly how it usually was, but there was one thing missing, there was no one running back and fourth with her dad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I think we should do presents" Nate suggested.

"We're going to eat in like ten minutes" Dan told him.

"Why're you being so quiet?" Jenny asked Julia with a nudge, it wasn't like her to be so quiet.

"I don't know" she said. "I'm just taking this all in, it's nice"

After a few minutes she felt someone tug on her hair. She turned around in her seat to see Serena "Mom?" she was so surprised she jumped up from the chair she was sitting on.

"What did you want me to ring the doorbell?" she smiled.

"I can't believe you're here" Serena kissed her on the cheek and brought her into a warm hug. Dan stopped talking to Nate and watched her. Nate continued the conversation but Dan was completely tuned out.

"Mommy!" Brooke ran over and hugged her mom. Dan masked his smile with his glass of wine.

"Merry Christmas" she kissed Brooke.

"Nate, you'll have to hold that thought" he stopped him mid sentence. Dan walked over to Serena, Brooke and Julia watched him intently. They weren't sure what terms their parents were on at this point.

"Hey, Merry Christmas" he gave her an air kiss, she returned it back.

"Um" she took a breath and just smiled at him.

"You..you...want some wine? or a martini?" Dan asked her with his hand on the small of her back.

"..." She smirked at Dan. "_I'd love one_" she said through gritted teeth. Dan shot her a goofy smile, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Mom come sit beside me" Brooke pulled her into the dining room. Dan set Serena's glass next to her at the table and sat as far away from her as possible. This table was only ever full on Christmas, Serena always wanted a table that sat thirty plus, she never knew why but at Christmas time it always seemed like a good idea.

"I'm going to grab some more wine, anyone else?" Lily asked. She picked up Serena's glass. "Neat right?" she asked her daughter. Dan jumped up from the table and grabbed both glasses from Lily.

"I got em" he said. "Dirty,.." he looked at Serena, he knew her the best. "and red Lily?"

"Oh, yes thank you" she was a little stunned, she sat back down with a laugh. "You can tell he used to serve"

Plates and glasses clinked, cutlery chimed as everyone dug into the enormous meal in front of them.

"Thank you" Serena smiled at Dan when he set down her glass. Everyone was pleased with how civil they were being, no one more than Julia.

"Serena how are you?, I haven't seen you in forever" Eleanor said. Dan watched her and Julia watched him.

"Oh,...," she was caught off guard. "I'm good" she smiled. Julia watched her dad shift in his seat a little before he opened his mouth.

"That's good,...everything is good?" he asked then looked down at his napkin trying to make it seem nonchalant. "Just um,...in your life, everything is just fine? you feel okay? nothing we should be umm worry about?" his tongue poked at his cheek. This questioned seemed strange to Julia but everyone else was too busy with other conversations and the food in front of them to notice. Blair laughed to herself and shared a smirk with Dan.

"No, everything's..._great_" she smirked into her 'martini' glass.

"fantastic,..umm,...Blair you feeling okay too?" she laughed out loud knowing it was Dan's attempt at hiding his awkward questions for Serena.

"I'm feeling good, nothing you should worry about" she smiled at Serena.

XOXOXOXOX

After dinner, Serena wanted nothing more than to cuddle up beside Dan as Brooke and Julia opened presents but they managed to keep their secret this long, it was worth keeping for a little longer. Lily arranged a large family picture with everyone. Serena stayed to the side as they all got together. "Get in here, it's just a picture" Lily told her to stand beside Dan as if she'd hate the idea. Dan looked unfazed by this as he straightened out his suit. Once all the pictures were taken they all parted. Dan quickly put his hand on Serena's back. "_Do you know?_" he whispered. Serena shook her head and pulled away from him so nobody would catch on.

Around eleven everyone started to head out Serena was the only one left. "You want to stay?..._umm_,...I mean for some pie, I think Adam is stopping by" Serena took a deep breath pretending she wasn't about to laugh. She could never help herself when he acted nervous like that.

"No, I should go, but thank you" she put her coat on.

"...Uh you sure?" Dan was fishing, he put his hand on the back of his neck and gave Serena an intense stare, she knew what he was alluding to but she had a better idea.

"Bye mom" Julia rested her head on Serena's shoulder. "I love you" she wanted to go home with her but told Adam he could come over for pie.

"I love you too" she rubbed up her arms.

"I'm really glad you guys decided to celebrate christmas together" Brooke hugged her mom.

"Christmas in this house is tradition and I think we're civil enough to have a dinner together" Serena explained to her daughter, she looked over at Dan and smiled lightly.

"Goodnight" she kissed Julia on the cheek and reminded her what time she'd pick her and her sister up for shopping the next day. Everyone had said their goodbyes and it was time for Serena to leave.

"Come here" Dan held his hands out, Julia and Brooke smiled as their parents shared a friendly hug.

"Ok,...bye" she smiled before she headed out the door.

Dan rested his hand on the door frame when she left.

"Do you think Adam will want apple or pumpkin?" Julia asked Dan before going to her cellphone to text.

"I'm not sure" he was frozen.

"What kind do you want?" she asked.

"...Oh,..I'm stuffed, don't worry about me. I'll be back" he said as he headed through the house. Slowly he opened the back door and walked to the side of the house.

"OOoo, it's cold" he smiled seeing Serena leaning against the brick. There was a small amount of white fluff on the ground that had melted around her feet.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat?" she asked amused.

"I thought it might look suspicious" he smiled.

"We should have just told them" Serena sighed as Dan's hands took hold of her hips.

"I wanted to. I really wanted to but,...I think we're doing this right. We'll make sure everything is resolved before we tell them,...how bout New Years?" he suggested.

"Sounds good" she gave him a peck.

"Mmm" Dan deepened the kiss and pushed her against the house.

"I got you something"

"...we weren't suppose to get presents" Serena pouted knowing she didn't get him anything.

"It's okay, it's not really for you anyway" he kissed her neck. "_I'm going to sneak you in the house in a minute_" he whispered in her ear. Serena giggled as he continued kissing her.

"Maybe I should just go" Serena saw how much of a hassle it would be to sneak her in the house.

"No, I want you to stay" he put his hands on her face and brought her into a deep kiss.

"I miss this" she wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay let's sneak our way to the front of the house, I think they're in the kitchen so we should be just fine" Serena laughed at his tone, he seemed to excited about her being his secret. At the front door they stopped to makeout.

"Wait,...we could light candles and...,mmm,...we could be warm" she giggled at the freezing railing she was leaning against while Dan silenced her with more kisses.

"Hello?" they heard a voice and it was too late to pull away from eachother Adam saw them.

"Oh no..." Serena bared her teeth knowing he definitely saw them.

"Adam!" Dan ran after him after prying himself away from Serena.

"Hey, that's fine, i'm sorry I...I didn't mean to walk in on...uh anything. I'll go through the side door"

"No it's fine, it's just,...we are keeping this on the down low so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone especially Julia" he spoke seriously.

"Oh..., I won't"

"Okay, do me a favour, go find Julia and keep her in the kitchen until I come in"

"Okay..." he walked into the house.

"Don't say anything" Dan warned him.

"I won't" Adam laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I can't believe i'm sneaking into my own house" Serena laughed once they were in their bedroom and the door was locked behind them.

"It's fun isn't it?" he smiled widely. "Now you'll just have to get up early, get dressed...go outside and ring the door bell"

"Is that the plan?"

"Yeah, they'll never suspect a thing" he took hold of her arms and brought her closer to him.

"I hate everything about this room" Serena confessed she hated the decor.

"We'll fix it soon I promise" he knew she didn't like the new bedding or the colour of the walls, she didn't like how it seemed to be Kelly's bedroom now.

"Where are all out pictures?" she sighed realizing there was only a couple of Brooke and Julia. "Did she throw them out?" Serena suddenly felt her heart race.

"I still have them" he kissed her temple, calming her nerves. "We'll put them up very soon"

"I'm ripping down the drapes too" she leaned into him. "Oh,..." she took a deep breath remembering something. "Dan,...did she stage every room?"

"Yeah" he said slightly ashamed with himself for letting it happen.

"The nursery?" she bit her lip hoping he'd say it was untouched.

"...,i'm so sorry" Serena closed her eyes knowing they turned it into a guest room.

"Serena,..." he looked straight at her.

"I guess I have a new project" she smiled lightly. "Maybe we'll get to buy blue paint this time" she laughed.

"Oh I hope so" he joked pulling away from her. "Can it just finally be a boy?" he looked up at the ceiling.

Serena laughed "you're funny" she laid down on their bed.

"I'm going to go downstairs and let Adam know the coast is clear, it's been awhile" he remembered what he told him.

XOXOXOXOX

"Stay here"

"Why?" Julia started to feel like Adam was keeping her in the kitchen for a reason.

"You said we were going to have pie"

"We are, but I want to give you your present first" she smiled pulling on his arm.

"Julia, just wait..." he stood firm.

"Hey Adam" Dan walked in happy to see Adam was doing his job and there was no way she would have seen Serena.

"Hey" Adam smirked at him.

"Can I see you in the living room?"

Adam looked at Julia who was more than confused.

"Dad?..." she started to worry he was going to give him 'the talk' she didn't know that he already had taken care of that.

"Just for a second" Dan explained.

"Sure thing" Adam followed him. Dan handed Adam a few sheets of paper once they reached the living room.

"What's this?" he looked down at them.

"What does it look like? It's not a christmas present I was just going to throw it out and I figured you might want it" Dan explained taking a seat on a couch.

Adam's eyes were downcast for awhile, he flipped through the pages and started to smile.

"This is good" Adam looked up to see Dan.

"What you shocked?" Dan laughed lightly.

"A little. I can't take this" he handed him back the stack of papers.

"Why not?, take it"

"You don't want any credit?"

"No. I was just about to toss it"

"Dan this is really,...I like this"

"Then it's yours" he said simply.

"It feels like stealing" Adam confessed.

"Adam, just take it" Dan was exhausted with the back and fourth. "It was originally a letter. I wrote it when we first broke up, but somehow it's not really that sad"

"Maybe you always knew you'd get back together"

"Maybe" Dan nodded.

"I didn't know you played"

"I grew up with guitars, but you should add drums,...maybe bass" Dan stared at the paper.

"yeah" Adam knew his bassist and drummer we're awesome. Julia poked her head out to the living room.

"Adam, I cut you a piece of pie" she tried to relieve him from her dad.

"Umm, be right there" he was still reading through the pages.

"You and I have a very similar dynamic" Dan said.

"How do you mean?"

"The guy from Brooklyn and the girl from Manhattan..." he laughed lightly.

"I keep forgetting about that" Adam laughed.

"You know some times that might make it really tough, but you have to remember that women like Serena and Julia are worth the complications"

"Well, it took me a long time to get used to this" Adam looked around the livingroom.

"Hey, you and me both" Dan bit his lip. "Adam, do me a favour and put away the 'humble artist' morales for tonight" Adam looked confused.

"Whatever she gives you for Christmas,...you have to accept it, trust me it's easier if you do, if you don't she'll be upset"

"...okay" he nodded.

"Okay, i'll talk to you later" he got up and grabbed a wrapped box from under the tree, then started up the stairs. "I need you to keep that little thing a secret" he reminded him.

"Absolutely I wont tell a soul"

"What secret?" Julia walked into the living room with a piece of pie on a plate.

"You'll see" he smiled and melted her.

"My dad is keeping a secret? tell me!" she waited.

"...It's good, you'll see"

"..."

"Julia,..trust me, you're going to be so happy"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You didn't fall asleep on me, did you?" he locked the door.

"Almost" she yawned. Dan climbed up on the bed.

"Here" he handed her a wrapped gift box.

"I'm not happy about this, we said no gifts"

"I already told you, it's not for you" he watched as she ripped open the red and gold paper and opened the box underneath. Serena smiled light as she pulled a tiny little dress out of the wrapping.

"It should fit her by Christmas" Dan smiled. "I figured you gave Blair all your little dresses, who knows where they are now" Serena put her hands on his face and leaned in for a little kiss.

"_What happened to the 'let this one be a boy' ?_" she whispered.

"Let's be realistic" his lips touched hers.

"Five days" Serena reminded him that in five days they could possibly find out that soon.

"I can't wait. I wish I could go with you"

"It would be kind of funny if we anticipate a girl for the first time and it's a boy" Serena giggled. "Although I think you kind of like the idea of a girl" he eyes squinted as she held up the dress.

"No"

"No?"

"No, I love that idea. Why wouldn't I?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Serena!" the girls at the front desk greeted her with smiles, they hadn't seen her in nearly a year and were entirely surprised. "Why're you here?" Christine asked politely. People stopped and stared at her like they were seeing a ghost.

"I have some important news to deliver to my husband" she laughed lightly. The girls looked at each other wondering what happened in the last few days as she headed for the elevator.

"Serena?" a guy questioned as he passed her smiling face.

Serena watched Dan stand in front of about 10 men in suits. He turned around and saw her bounce a little, he knew she was excited about something.

"What are you doing here?" he looked around to make sure nobody saw him. "come in here" he took her into a private room.

"I'm here with a purpose" Serena said with something behind her back. Dan made sure the door was closed.

A wide smile took over Dan's face and made Serena giggle, she knew what his next question would be.

"So you know?...is it a boy or a girl?" Dan knew they didn't have to wait three more weeks. He pulled back from her so he could see her face. She took hold on his hand and played with his fingers.

"Ok so tell me" he couldn't wait any longer.

"You know how we only make girls?" she asked him. They said it all the time, everyone said it about them, it was their thing.

"yeah..." he wondered why she said that, was she trying to trick him?

"Well,..._we only make girls_" she said seriously, her eyes widened with excitement.

"it's a girl?" he asked with an amused expression, still wondering if she was tricking him.

"Mhmm" she showed him the _Baby Girl Humphrey _caption above their baby's sonogram.

"Of course it is" he nodded hugging her tightly.

"Of course" she mimicked snuggling closer to him.

xoxoxo

It was finally New Years eve and Dan and Serena had finished their couples therapy. Everything ran smoothly, during the first session the therapist asked if they were joking. They seemed to have no issues and anything they had a problem with had been talked to death at this point, all they wanted was to be back together, to start new.

"Can I have champagne tonight?" Brooke asked her dad as they pulled up to The Palace.

"You can have one celebratory glass of champagne" Dan explained as both his daughters stood outside waiting for the Basses. Dan pulled his phone out about to text Serena, when he noticed the door of the limo open from the other side.

"You're not suppose to be in here" Dan looked over at Serena who had slipped in. "Hey, they're right outside" he pointed at Brooke and Julia who just hopped out. Serena didn't care she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him forcefully sending him back against the seat.

"We're going to tell them soon anyway" she nibbled on his ear.

"We're telling them tonight" Dan asked as Serena placed little kisses on his bottom lip.

"I don't know, I like sneaking around" she smirked. Throughout the last few weeks they had been secretly going on dinner dates and meeting for Serena's ultrasounds, everything was super hush hush and nobody knew but Blair, who promised she wouldn't tell a soul.

"I really just want to tell them" Dan urged. "At midnight?"

"No not here, let's go back to the penthouse, this is a private matter"

"Good call"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dan once again found himself surrounded by colleagues and wall streeters

Julia sat with Tara as they watched Adam and Jay's band set up. "They're only covering songs tonight and taking requests so don't expect another Julia love song" Tara pushed her playfully.

"You're just jealous your boyfriend doesn't sing or write the music"

"Hey, he sets the beat, without him they'd be nothing" They both laughed and moved on to their second glass of champagne hoping their parents wouldn't notice.

"This is dedicated to someone very special" Adam began.

"Another one for you, geez" Tara groaned. When Adam started singing Julia noticed it was original, this wasn't a cover.

Dan turned away from the band and faced the bar.

"It's good!" Tara got up. "It doesn't sound like it's about you, maybe it's about me"

Julia laughed and listened harder to the music.

"I think...," she thought for a moment. "it's about my mom" Julia smiled.

"Adam is not writing songs for your mom" Tara laughed.

"No,...I think my dad wrote it"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you read my dad's book?"

"Oh yeah!,...I think you're right. But why would he...? they're getting divorced"

Adam let go of his guitar and put both hands on the mic, he sang softly now and looked directly at Julia making her blush. "_You're the only one I want_"

When the song was over Adam jumped off the stage, Julia ran up to him. "That wasn't about me"

"Whoa, does everything have to be about you?" he joked putting his hands on her waist.

"Who wrote it?" she demanded.

"I can't say" he looked away from her.

"Adam"

"...let's get something to drink"

"No, tell me"

"Julia, I can't say"

"Adam Pierce,...who wrote this song?" she was persistent.

"Adam Pierce?" a gentleman walked up to Adam.

"Yeah" he looked confused as he shook his outstretched hand.

"I'm with universal records and I was wondering if you have any more original songs"

"I have tons..." his heart started racing.

"I'd love to hear them tonight"

"Umm, yeah we'll probably play a few originals" he nodded.

"I enjoyed your last song, do you write all the music?" Adam took a deep breath, he looked up to see Dan nodding. "Yes sir" Julia looked confused.

Nearing the end of the night Julia and Tara continued to dance around to their boyfriend's play original songs. Blair, Serena and Alana sat together and enjoyed their night.

"Julia,...is your mom by any chance pregnant?" Tara asked.

"What?"

"she looks bigger" she gestured to her stomach.

"Tara, that's so effing rude. I'd like to see you in the middle of a divorce. She's stressed"

"Okay, okay" Tara gave up. "but she doesn't look stressed to me" Julia looked over at her mom, she looked the happiest she's seen her in months.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"So that was some song" Serena whispered as she walked by Dan.

"How could you have possibly known?" he followed her into the coat room.

"I recently read every letter you've ever give me,...there's a line that is very familiar" she smiled softly. "Thank you"

"I wrote it when I had the divorce papers written up"

"Can we pretend that never happened?" she asked.

"We can" he agreed. Dan wanted nothing more than to kiss her but it was too crowded to without someone seeing them.

'FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

Serena heard Dan walking up behind her "I don't care" he said pulling her into him and giving her a heated kiss. When they pulled apart they noticed Julia on her tip toes kissing Adam and Brooke in the corner pecking Bradley, everyone else was too busy kissing to notice them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Serena looked at her daughters, they were both exhausted it was nearly 3 am. Brooke still had confetti in her hair and Julia had tint sparkles all over her dress and face, the ones that never want to come off.

"Can you come over here" Serena asked Julia to sit with her and Brooke.

"What?" Julia asked with a yawn. "I just want to go to bed"

"What if I said that your dad and I have decided that..."

"Mom, I don't care, I'll live where ever you want. I'm not choosing who to live with can we just stop talking about it?" she knew they were suppose to have a meeting in a few days about custody and living arrangements.

"What if I told you i'm selling the penthouse?" she asked cautiously.

"Why? are you moving?" Brooke's eyes widened.

"Yes" she said softly.

"To...LA?" Julia questioned her eyes started to feel heavy thinking her mom was finally going to move to Hollywood.

"No..." she shook her head. "_Back into the house_" she smiled lightly.

"Why? is dad moving?" Brooke's eyes were enormous and full of worry.

"No" she smiled wider now, only triggering Julia's immediate instinct.

"What do you mean?,...are you?" Serena nodded.

"I KNEW IT!" Brooke yelled. "I knew you loved each other!" she smiled from ear to ear and leapt out of her seat to hug her mom. Serena squeezed her tightly and moved her back and fourth in an excited motion.

"And no more moving out...not anymore" she promised her with Brooke's face in her hands. Serena frowned when she saw Julia's face. Serena knew she had the hardest time with the whole situation and was just overwhelmed. She got up from her seat and held her hands out.

"Come here baby" she walked closer.

"_For real?_" she squeaked.

"Yeah" she pulled her into a hug and ran her hands up her back. As she held Julia tightly and wiped away her happy tears she whispered to her "_Don't cry, be happy_" . A knock at the door had Brooke leap out of her seat to answer it. She knew who it was going to be. Brooke ran quickly and opened the door with a loud thud as it swung and it the wall.

"Hi!" Dan grinned. Brooke jumped up and Dan caught her as she wrapped her arms around him. "I guess you know" he kissed her on the cheek and put her down. He moved to Julia who was standing with her arms crossed lightly across her stomach. When he noticed her she smiled brightly before squeezing him in the tightest hug she's ever given him, Dan lifted her lightly off the ground before he went up to Serena and kissed her, for the first time Julia and Brooke watched and smiled instead of walking away grossed out.

"Happy New Year" Dan smiled, Serena nodded knowing it was definitely going to be a good year.

"Did you tell them?" Dan asked Serena.

"Tell us what?" Brooke sat down and the rest of them followed suit.

"Well..." Serena rubbed her hands together. "...we're...having a baby" she said flat out, it sounded like a joke, it was so monotone and dry.

"...You've been saying that forever" Brooke smiled.

"No really, there's a baby" Dan touched Serena's stomach.

"Get out here!" Brooke looked at them both wide eyed. Julia looked down at the floor realizing Tara was right.

"no, it's true" Dan nodded. Serena grabbed her purse off the floor and pulled out the sonogram to show them.

"Oh my god" Brooke laughed and looked at her sister who just stood stunned.

"Come here" Serena looked at Julia waiting for a response. She was all together too quiet.

"I told you I didn't want you to have anymore kids" she said seriously to Dan. She cracked a smile not being able to hold it in.

"Well that's too bad, and I'm going to love this one more than you" Dan joked as Julia climbed up on to his lap.

"So is this my baby sister or baby brother?" she asked inspecting it.

"Sister, it has to be a sister, is it a sister?" Brooke looked at her parents. Dan and Serena looked at each-other before they nodded in unison.

XOXOXOX

"So we come to the issue of gender, you know already right?" the tech asked them. "I just don't want to let something slip without making sure you already know or not" the woman made sure before continuing.

"we know" she answered. "I had that ultrasound a week ago" Serena explained as the woman watched the monitor.

"Umm..." she bit her lip and looked closely at the monitor. Dan saw Serena tense up. "I can't seem to..." Dan grabbed Serena's hand tightly not believing this might be happening again. This was exactly what happened the last time, she went in for her third ultrasound and they couldn't find a heartbeat, she was sent upstairs to a specialist who still couldn't find it, that was when they told her, the baby was gone. She was much further along this time, this would have a larger impact. As the woman continued to search for it Serena closed her eyes, and Dan continued to stroke her hand, trying to calm her.

"Oh there we go" she smiled once she finally got a heartbeat. Serena relaxed when the rapping noise rang in her ears, the most beautiful sound she's ever known.

"Ok, well everything looks great" she smiled after a few minutes, Dan looked at the monitor, he wanted to her to point out exactly where the baby was because everything he was seeing was blurry.

"What am I looking at?" he pointed at the monitor it didn't look like the previous sonograms he'd seen. "I've seen these things before, but this seems so confusing, what's this?" he pointed at a large outline, showing the tech what he was referring to, a dark ominous spot. "It's been at least nine years since I've seen one but I don't remember it looking like this" he pointed to the blurry shape again, his eyes squinted. Serena sat up a little trying to see better.

"That's baby boy" Dan instantly looked at Serena shocked, she even looked baffled, her eyebrows knitted together.

"No,...we were told it was a girl" Dan got her to check again.

"This baby is definitely a boy" she pointed to the monitor and even looked closer before nodding.

"Well then why were we told it was a girl over a month ago?"

"I don't know, because this is a boy," she pointed once again. "I can't mistake that" she smiled.

"Oh" Serena smiled lightly, she was slightly unsettled being that she already bonded with her baby despite being entirely scared and worried. She always wanted a boy but at this moment she felt like she just lost something. Dan looked over at her and she smiled up at him honestly to let him know she was happy. It didn't work, it was probably just her hormones but she couldn't fake a smile at this point, she started crying and they weren't happy tears, Dan knew the difference. Her bottom lip started to do that shaking that Dan hated.

"I'm sorry" The tech felt terrible for Serena seeing her cover her eyes with her hand feeling like she was being silly but she couldn't stop. Dan grabbed her hand."Hey, hey" he kissed her forehead.

"You always wanted a boy" he smiled at her teary face.

"_I know_" she squeaked. He couldn't look away from her face, he felt so terrible for her even though she had always wanted this.

"You're just shocked, when we get home you'll be happy" he promised her. Dan took a deep breath and looked at the technician who didn't know what to say.

"That's a boy?"Dan asked hoping she would check again for Serena's sake, his hand held hers tightly.

"This is baby boy" the tech repeated herself "and _this_ is baby girl" she pointed to the shapes.

"Wait, what is it?" Dan jumped in confused.

"It's both" the tech looked at them confused. "This is your baby boy, and this is your baby girl...I don't know why they told you two girls because this is clearly a bo.." Dan cut her off.

"There's two?...there's two babies?" his bottom lip fell from the top.

"You didn't know you were having twins?...Oh my gosh" she put her hand on her forehead. "Sometimes they hide behind each other" she apologized.

"Ok i'll try again...I have some exciting news, you're having twins...a boy and a girl" Dan and Serena looked at each other with wide eyes.

"OH..._my god_" All they did was laugh and shake their heads at each other not believing the news. Serena wiped her tears but they really wouldn't stop now.

"I'm really sorry I assumed you knew" the woman really felt terrible.

"no thats,...incredible" Dan smiled. "Look!, she's there, she's still there" he said to Serena.

"She's bigger than him but they're perfect in size and everything looks really good"

XOXOXOX

"I knew you looked unusually enormous" Dan teased her as they walked up the steps of their home.

"This is so weird, this is unreal!" Serena giggled as they walked into the foyer.

"I'm literally shaking right now" Dan held his arm out to show her.

"Oh me too" she agreed this was much more than they bargained for.

"We're home!" Dan yelled hoping Brooke and Julia would race down the stairs so he could tell them the good news.

"How's my baby sister?" Brooke asked walking down the stairs with her sister following behind.

"she's perfect but aren't you going to ask about your baby brother?" Serena giggled.

"WHAT?" both girl's eyes widened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

( Oh fluff,...I'm not usually a fan. I know you all wanted a boy but I just couldn't deprive Dan of that girl. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was fluff fest. Like I said i'm not going to estimate chapters because it just seems to get longer when I do that. Just know an epilogue is coming up and i'm so close to the end I can taste it. Review and let me know :) Does anyone else have issues with editing? Mine always seems to leave out half the things I edit at the most random times. I had to go back and remember all the things I changed, it was awful. ANyway, I hope you liked it, it's almost over. )

-Faryn Queens xoxoxoxox


	54. Our First

(Please take care when reading, the flashbacks aren't in consecutive order. They are in the order with what brings up the flashback just not in sequence of what happened first necessarily in the flashbacks, if that makes any sense at all. The present time is in perfect order, the flashbacks are in order of what brings them up first...get it?. I don't want you to get confused. So take care and enjoy :) )

**(Our first)**

Serena sat and watched all the very well dressed people get into the elevator. She analyzed the pencil skirts and Louboutins of the women and was intrigued by the long jackets and loafers the men were wearing. Fashion was continually giving her ideas. When the door of the elevator closed Serena turned back to the woman she was there for.

"I'm excited Serena" Eleanor exclaimed standing from her seat.

"Me too. Trust me, this is something I've always wanted to do"

"I don't know why I never thought of a maternity line before but this is just...great" she took another look over Serena's sketches.

"Thank you so much"

"You're so business savvy i'm shocked"

"I actually majored in business when I was at Yale" she hardly ever told anyone about that. She was somewhat ashamed she never did anything with it.

"Well I'll be" Eleanor put her hands on her hips. "Blair never told me"

"I guess we'll see if the four years paid off" she almost doubted herself.

"I'm sure it has. _Pea in a pod_ can shove it. These are stunning" Eleanor had no idea Serena was so intuitive when it came to the fashion world. She wondered why she never designed before.

"Well you can't wear 'Pea in a pod' to the opera, to the ballet or even a Chanel show" she winked. "Or in my case,...two peas in a pod" she sighed.

"So true" Eleanor rested the arm of her reading glasses on her bottom lip.

"I'm going to head home Eleanor, I'm a little drained. I didn't expect that to be so intense" she referred to the presentation and long board meeting with Eleanor's buyers.

"Oh of course, go...rest up, be good to these _precious creatures_" she rubbed the Serena's growing belly. "I can't wait until you can model" she gushed knowing Serena would look great in the ads.

"Give me a few months" Serena laughed before she exited.

**XOXO**

"Serena?" he called out as she shut the front door closed behind her.

"Yeah, it's me" she pulled her heels off and left them beside the piano before she went to the kitchen to find Dan.

"You have to come with me" he kissed her waiting lips.

"Where?" she was surprised when Dan turned her around and walked her towards the door.

"What? no it's late and I'm exhausted" she stopped at the door.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked looking around the foyer.

"Dan, i'm not going anywhere" she told him standing firmly in the archway.

"Yeah, you have to" he stared at her.

"I just had a six hour meeting, I was on my feet for most of it. I just want to lay down" he could tell she was going to be stubborn.

"You can lay down later, the limo is here" he opened the front door.

"Dan..." she made a whiney sound.

"Serena...put your shoes on"

"No" she laughed a little. "They're pointy and high"

"Put these on" he handed her a pair of black Ugg boots, they were probably Julia's, he didn't care.

"These are snow boots, i'm wearing a formal dress and that just doesn't..."

"It doesn't matter what you wear on your feet, just as long as you get into the limo. I'll just carry you out there if you don't put shoes on right now" he starred at her.

"...fine" she leaned against the wall and slipped the boots on. "When I was pregnant with Julia you brought me breakfast in bed, when I was pregnant with Brooke you carried me to bed, and now that i'm pregnant with twins you deprive me of my bed and make me go out at nine o'clock when i'm tired, it baffles the mind really" she cocked her head to the side while slipping on the last boot. "I'm not exactly sure who you are right now" her eyes squinted in his direction.

"You forget that I carried you to bed when we lived in a flat penthouse...no stairs"

"Oh boo!" she stomped her foot in jest making Dan laugh.

"you're going to get to relax, trust me, but you have to come with me now"

Within a few minutes Serena had her feet up in the limo and couldn't stop asking Dan where they were going.

"I don't want to see anyone, i'm too tired and i'm wearing Ugg boots with Chanel" she scoffed.

"Is that a fashion crime?"

"You have no idea" Serena giggled lightly with her eyes closed.

"Well, You don't have to see anyone" Dan put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Where _are_ we going?" her eyes remained shut.

"You'll see"

When the limo stopped Serena sat up and tired to look out the tinted windows.

"Come on" Dan grabbed both her hands and pulled her on to the tarmac. When Serena saw the Bass Industries jet she backed away.

"No...no" she shook her head stubbornly.

"Yes" he nodded.

"What about the girls?, we can't go anywhere, I didn't pack anything" she held on to the door of the limo and stared at the jet.

"The girls are fine, and your bags are in the limo" he explained.

"Well I have designs I need to get to Eleanor by tomorrow and my..."

"Slow down" he laughed. "I already sent Eleanor your portfolio she already emailed and told me she loved it"

"I wasn't even done though...I still had to..."

"she loved it" he reminded her.

"Really?, she loved it?, wait, when did she tell you that?" she was confused.

"When I was sending that email to Chuck...yeah that was Eleanor" he confessed.

"oh,...so she really liked it?"

"Yeah, she did" he assured her. "Let's go" he guided her towards the open door of the Bass Industries jet.

"Where are we going?" she started to sound excited.

"I'm not going to tell you"

"Mrs. Humphrey, how are you?" the captain smiled as she boarded, it had been a long time since he'd seen her. Serena loved when people called her by Dan's last name, it didn't happen often but when it did, she felt proud.

"I'm good, you?" she asked politely.

"Very good"

"I'm a little tired to be honest" she thought she should let him know.

"It'll be a nice comfortable flight, you should be able to get some sleep" he assured her. Serena looked back at Dan he simply smiled and gestured for her to continue on to the plane.

"Mr. Humphrey" the Captain greeted him.

"Carl, I'm not going to respond to that" he'd told him on several occasions that he hated being labelled as Mr. and Sir and that 'Dan' would suffice, afterall he wasn't Chuck Bass.

"Dan,..." Serena's eyes suddenly looked a little worried. "I'm not wearing my..." she clutched her neck. Dan opened her suitcase and found the necklace she never flew without. On a single string it held the initials JBH in a jumble, the same exact one Blair had, only Serena's had a tiny snowflake on hers that represented Dan.

"You really did think of everything" she smiled as she moved her hair so he could fasten it around her neck. Once Dan put their luggage in the overhead he sat down beside her.

"I guess you need to more letters" Dan rested the dangling charms on his fingers while taking a look. "Have you thought about that yet?"

"No, _not yet_" she look a breath. "I'm not ready to do that" she knew naming them could be dangerous at this point. Bonding was something Serena was terrified of, but she found it near impossible not to. Dan felt the jet shake lightly and he knew it had started up. As the plane taxied to the runway Dan began asking Serena questions.

"So tell me all about Eleanor's" he stared straight at her. Serena always hated this part and Dan knew exactly how to keep her calm.

"It went really well, I think this is really good for me"

"I'm really proud of you, you know?" he leaned closer to her.

"Yeah" she smiled.

"So what did they say about your designs?" Dan peeked out the window and saw that they were picking up speed.

"They liked them. Said that Eleanor should have started it a long time ago. She seems _really..." _her voiced hitched when she knew the plane was off the ground.

"she seems really what?" Dan focused on her, her hand squeezing her necklace tightly, white knuckling she tried to focus on Dan who was asking her questions.

"Umm..." her eyes snapped shut, Dan squeezed her hand tightly to try and keep her with him.

"Serena,...Eleanor was what?"

"Happy, she was happy..._can we do the alphabet?_" she asked. Dan nodded.

"A... B... C... D... E F G H I J K L M N O P..." they both spoke clearly and slowly.

**Flashback**

"I'm so happy we're going!" Serena watched the flight attendant who was gesturing to the emergency exits.

"Me too!, too bad it's only for a couple nights but it's better than no honeymoon at all. I promise I'll take you on a real one as soon as I get a little seniority there"

"I'm not worried" she smiled. "I'm just happy we're doing this now"

"Any places that I need to see, other than the Eiffel tower"

"Well the bridge!"

"Of course, that's our purpose!" Serena laughed lightly knowing there was a padlock in one of their suitcases.

"Well there's a little cafe that Blair and I always go to...you have to see it, and then..." her voice trailed off as she felt the plane pick up speed.

"Serena?" she didn't respond.

"Are you?...are you afraid of flying?" he asked as he watched her clutch on to her gold chain.

"Mm?" her eyes were still snapped shut. "Only the _take off_..." her voice trailed off. Dan grabbed both her hands and thought of something to take her mind off of it.

"Say the alphabet with me,...c'mon" he looked deep into her eyes. "A...B...C...D...E..."

Serena looked up and smiled at him thankful. "I'm sorry,..." she looked ashamed.

"Why?"

"Ever since I was a little girl." she shook her head. "I just can't get over it. I don't know why. The landing is a piece of cake it's just actually getting in the air" she looked away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he was surprised that she just became his wife yet he'd never seen this side of her. To him Serena was fearless.

"I don't know. It never came up. This is our first flight together"

"Well the worst part is over" he rubbed her shoulder.

**XOXOXOX**

**Present**

"Okay, you okay?" Dan noticed they had stopped climbing and were now levelled out.

"Yeah" she took a deep breath. "It makes me feel so silly" she buried her head in her blanket.

"You're allowed to be afraid of things Serena" he kissed the back of her hand. She had always had this fear, not of the landing for some odd reason, just the initial take off. Serena let go of her necklace finally feeling at ease. Dan pushed her seat back so it reclined and she could get more comfortable. They were both laying on their sides now covered in a blanket so they could get some sleep.

"_Where are we going?_" she whispered.

"You'll see" she just smirked and moved herself so she was laying on her back. It was hard to find a comfortable way to sleep at this point.

"are you comfortable?" he asked seeing her toss a little.

"as good as I can get" she smiled looking at the bump that restricted her. "How does this happen?" Serena asked rubbing up her blanket covered mound.

"...umm" he laughed lightly. "Well I believe,...when two people love eachother and they're married..." Serena swatted at him playfully remembering what they used to tell Brooke and Julia when they were little.

"No, I know..." she smiled. "But, they're... _people_"

"Yeah" Dan nodded with his eyes wide like she was talking crazy.

"Stop, listen to me" She grabbed his face. Dan smiled as she held his face in her hands. "we made people" Dan just smiled not sure what she wanted him to do.

"Yeah,...it happens, biology and sci..."

"You're not nearly as amazed as I am" she cut him off.

"Well this isn't exactly a new concept to me Serena" he laughed.

**Flashback **

"Is there a reason why i'm here?" he shifted.

"Yes, I thought you would be interested" Serena couldn't believe how uninterested he was with this whole process. "You're not?" she looked over at him.

"Hmm?"

"Dan,..."

"What?"

"...Just leave, I don't need you here, I just thought this was going to be something we could do together but I guess I was wrong" she looked at the floor.

"You want me to leave now?, I'm not leaving...I came all the way here,...I drove"

"Then go sit in the car, you're bringing my mood down" she said sternly. Dan ignored her and grabbed a magazine. Serena could have bawled. She didn't think he was happy when she told him, and he hadn't showed any interest since then. Her mom promised her he'd come around and be excited but Serena had yet to see a single hint of that. A few weeks before Serena brought a miracle of life video home and kept interupting his concentration on the online banking he was worrying about.

_"Isn't that amazing?" Serena referred to a part about genes, she discovered that their baby had a 50/50 chance at blue eyes. _

_"I guess" he didn't look up. _

_"Our baby has fingernails" she poked him._

_"Oh, that's...great" he typed a little._

_"Well I think it does...Am I ten weeks or...eleven?" _

_"I don't know" he said. _

_"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl" she watched intently. "Which do you prefer?" she asked._

_"Don't know,...don't care" Serena smiled lightly thankful he didn't have a preference. _

_"Aww, it has the hiccups" Serena smiled brightly at the screen. "They can have hiccups" she told him. _

_"Dan...?" she shook him. _

_"Yeah?" he looked up. _

_"This is all happening right now" she stared at him. _

_"Cool" for whatever reason Dan just couldn't get into it, he was too busy worried he was going to provide enough at this point. A teaching assistant doesn't usually have to pay for a home on Park, and they definitely don't usually have babies on the way. Dan hardly noticed a change in Serena's appearance, as far as he was concerned nothing had changed but Serena's constant interest in everything about babies. _

_"I need new pants" she tried to get a thumb in her side, everything was getting really snug. "I don't even have anything to wear to my mom's charity event next week" _

_"You have a closet full of clothes Serena" he worried she was going to max another credit card. _

_"Dan..." Serena stared at him. "In case you haven't noticed I'm growing at a rapid pace, there are hardly any things in that closet I can fit into" Dan ignored her. "Why doesn't Chanel make maternity clothes?. I mean they do but only custom made, they don't have a line." _

_"oh Dan look!" she pointed at the screen, he ignored her. _

"Serena?" The nurse called her name.

"Are you coming?" she asked Dan who was still flipping through a magazine.

"Do you really want me to?" he asked still seated.

"Yes, I do" she said honestly. "I really do"

Dan took a seat and sat next to Serena, he rubbed his hands together and slouched in his seat wondering what the point of being in there was.

"This is your fourth ultrasound?"

"yeah" she answered. Dan had no idea how many she had, he'd never been to one until now.

"I'll try and get you a nice clear picture" Dan played with his phone, he looked up and he didn't see a little unrecognizable shape anymore, it started to look like a baby.

"When can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Serena asked.

"Oh not for a long time if you want an accurate reading" the woman answered. "this one is just starting out, but you have a healthy baby with a good strong heartbeat" she smiled.

"That's the babies heart?" Dan asked about the rapping sound that was fast and quite loud.

"Amazing isn't it?" the woman smiled. Dan stood from his seat to get a better look. Serena and the tech talked for a minute and Dan hadn't heard one word of it. His mind was elsewhere. He read the monitor that had Humphrey written across the top and couldn't look away from the moving object that had a real heartbeat.

"_Oh my god_" he stared. Serena looked over at him confused.

"You have a human being inside of you" Dan spoke bluntly, Serena laughed out loud.

"Yeah I do" she smiled. Dan spent the remainder of the appointment asking questions. Serena couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"You can watch 'the miracle of life' video when we get home" Serena's bladder couldn't take much more and she wanted to leave.

"So when will we know?" Dan asked about the gender ignoring Serena.

"In about two months, I can give you a good guess now though" she smirked at Serena.

"Oh, I don't want to know" Serena spoke up immediately.

"I do" Dan chimed in.

"Well I don't" she argued.

"In a couple months if I can tell for sure, i'll just tell him if you want" she offered.

"I don't trust you" Serena's eyes narrowed on Dan.

"I'm hurt" Dan rested his hand on his chest. "I wouldn't say a word"

"Dan, I don't want to know" she was persistent.

"I won't spill the beans I promise"

"Please don't" she begged him to be left in the dark with her.

"Serena it's already killing me, I need to know" he bit his lip like he was apologizing.

"Fine, but you better keep it to yourself because if you tell anyone, it'll get back to me" Dan gestured to zipping his lips. When Serena was out of the room Dan was left with the tech, she held a sonogram in her hand and studied it a little to give her best guess.

"Are you sure? because I'm about 90% positive and once I tell you I can't take it back"

"I really want to know" he told her confident with his decision.

"Okay,...well I'm pretty sure..." she stared again for a moment. "90% sure that's a girl"

"Yeah?" he took the transparent sheet from her when she handed it to him. She nodded and told him to have fun keeping that secret.

"I will" he smiled. "You really think this is a girl?" he looked a little baffled.

"Why did you think it was a boy?"

"...No, I just,...you just made things really real for me" he blinked.

When Dan walked out of the room he pressed a kiss to Serena's lips without saying anything.

"are you playing the neutral card?"

"Yepp" he smiled lightly.

"pretty amazing hey?"

"Just biology and science" Serena giggled.

"Okay tell me" she tested him.

"Nope, you missed your chance, you'll have to wait until October" he teased her as they walked to the car.

"Good" she smiled. Dan smirked a little and Serena could see him trying to contain it.

"Stop!, you're excited! that's not neutral" she said when she got into the passenger seat.

"Why can't I be excited?"

"Because you can't!"

"I'm not going to tell you" he chuckled.

"You're telling me right now with your goofy face" she pushed on his cheek so she couldn't see his smile.

"Okay, you tell me. What do you think?"

"...I don't know. But I have a good guess!" she pushed him again.

"I'm just playing the neutral card" he put his hand over his face and lowered it to reveal a neutral face and then back up to reveal a smile.

XOXOXOX

**Present**

"You're never as excited as I am" She pouted. "You don't think it's as amazing as I do"

"Of course I do" he kissed her. "please don't make me watch 'the miracle of life' again" he winced and made her giggle.

"Where are we going?" she rested her head thinking he might answer her.

"Just go to sleep"

"Does that mean it's far?"

"Just go to sleep" he repeated.

**xoxoxoxx**

When Serena woke up she turned to the window and lifted the shade, it was morning where they were, or it could have been the afternoon, she wasn't sure. She stretched and looked over at Dan who was still fast asleep. Sitting up she felt an awkward shift, she smacked Dan lightly.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" he sat up.

"They're kicking" she smiled feeling strange, it had been the first time in nearly nine years since she had felt this. It worried her but it was one of the best feelings in the world.

Once the jet landed Serena wanted to get out immediately, she had no idea where they were. Dan made her promise that she wouldn't look out the window.

"You didn't" Serena looked back at Dan when she noticed she was indeed in Paris.

"Well I just wanted you to get a little research in before you weren't able to fly"

"You're a genius!" she grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips. She was so excited but at the moment all Serena looked forward to was getting to the hotel and having a shower. The Chanel dress she was wearing was beginning to become uncomfortable. Her panty hose were itchy and she just wanted to change.

"Are we staying at our usual hotel?" she asked getting on to the tarmac.

"Yes, We just have one thing to do first" The limo pulled up and Dan and the pilot transported their luggage.

"I just want to have a shower, where are we going?"

"Can you be patient for five minutes? you sound like Brooke" Dan laughed. The limo stopped and Dan got out, he helped Serena and soon she realized where she was standing.

"No" she said quietly.

"Come on" Dan urged. "I have this" he pulled the bubble wrap lined envelope out of his breast pocket and pulled the lock out.

"Dan..." she started to cry standing close to the limo. "No..." her voice hitched highly.

**Flashback**

"What's that?" Serena rested her head over Dan's shoulder.

"It's a padlock"

"A padlock for what?" she asked.

"Well, you know how I told you we couldn't go on a honeymoon?"

"Yeah..."

"I managed to get four days off work, it's not much. But it allows us to visit the Pont Du Arc bridge"

"what?...Paris? are you serious?" she was shocked.

"I'm carving our names into a padlock, i'm dead serious" he crooked his head back so he could kiss her.

"Let me see" Dan handed it over and she smiled happily running her hand over the perfectly engraved **_DAN & SERENA_** "That's amazing" Serena knew all about the bridge and as a little girl she knew she'd have her and her husband's name on a padlock there one day.

XOXOXOXOX

**Present**

"What?, what's wrong?, I thought you'd want to put this back up" he laughed a little. "are you having second thoughts?" Serena didn't move and Dan walked towards their spot, he knew exactly where the spot was because they had decided by counting the diamonds in the chain link. Dan noticed the hunk of metal with the names Serena and James engraved in the lock. It had been professionally done by some sort of machine. He looked down at the lock in his hand that was engraved by a swiss army knife, it must have taken him the better part of an hour to get it so accurate and so deep.

Serena's eyes snapped shut as Dan jiggled the fence, she could feel him walk over to her and she didn't know how to explain that it was James' idea and not hers. "Dan, I..."

"Let's go to our hotel, and get ready for the day and we'll come back with...lock cutters" he half laughed.

"really?"

"Yeah, I want it there, I'd hate to put it in any other spot" he let her know looking down again at the lock he never thought he'd be putting up again.

"I'm sorry,...are you mad?" she asked worried.

"...No" he put his arm around her. "Let's come back after dinner and this time we'll actually throw the key away"

"Okay" she smiled.

XOXOXOX

"I think this is my single favourite hotel we've ever stayed in" Serena sprawled out on the king size bed. She was now holding their lock in her hand.

"Really?" Dan sorted through their luggage.

"Yeah, it's not yours?" she sat up wondering how any hotel could compare to the one in Paris.

"No"

"Okay what's your favourite hotel to stay in?"

"The Plaza" he said.

"The Plaza is beautiful" she smiled.

xoxoxo

**Flashback**

"I shouldn't be wearing white" Serena laughed as Dan kissed along her neck.

"No you shouldn't be" Dan breathed into her collarbone and bunched her dress up in his hand. The elevator continued to climb to the seventy eighth floor. When the doors opened, people were waiting and saw Dan and Serena in a compromising position. Serena's leg hooked around Dan's waist, immediately she put it on the ground and Dan let go of Serena's dress abruptly.

"Congratulations" A woman said warmly.

"Thank you!" They smiled uncomfortably to the people and quickly walked down the hall hand in hand laughing all along the way. When they got to their room Dan put in his pockets looking for the room key.

"Oh no" he worried. Still feeling all his pockets Serena slouched up against the wall with a yawn. Dan dug into the breast pocket of his tux now and still couldn't seem to find it. Serena sat on the floor and kicked her shoes together making a clanking sound.

"_There's no place like home_" she said through tired eyes amused with what she was doing. The champagne and lack of sleep was finally catching up to her.

"Aha!" Dan finally found the keycard. The door buzzed to let them in, Dan took Serena by her hand pulling her on to her feet.

"Ready?" he asked. Serena nodded and Dan placed the white plastic card between his teeth before he picked his wife up to carry her over the threshold. Serena pulled it out of his mouth and kissed him gently before he placed her down on the bed. Dan removed his jacket and positioned himself on top of the white billowing wedding dress that Serena was contained by. Her blonde, perfect curls splayed across the bedding, she didn't care that they would soon be ruined and her dress would be wrinkled.

"Wait" Serena pulled away as Dan's hand roamed up her leg feeling her white fishnet stockings. "I'm so tired" she pouted.

"Me too" he confessed rolling off her and loosening up his tie.

"This is so bad" She covered her face with her hands as Dan laid down beside her.

"What? why?" he questioned.

"We're young and full of life and..., _oh this is not good_" she sat up.

"Serena, we're just tired. We can be tired. It's three am"

"It's only going to get worse" she sighed. "We're going to get into ruts and we'll have to read books on how to spice things up in the bedroom" she started to sound ridiculous and Dan laughed.

"Umm..." he wondered where she got all of this from.

"And when we have kids we're never going to have sex anymore"

"kids?"

"yeah...Well not now"

"Go to sleep" Dan laughed.

"Is it okay?" she questioned. "Is it bad luck if you don't have sex on your wedding night?" she questioned.

"I don't think so, and when did you become superstitious?" his eyes squinted at her.

"Come here, we should do it" she pulled on his tie.

"You're being silly, we have the rest of our lives for this" he pressed a kiss on her lips.

"Well technically we're not legally married..._we haven't consumated_" she looked concerned.

"First thing when we wake up, goodnight" he kissed her.

"Dan..."

"Serena, it's okay" he kicked his shoes off. "I'm tired too"

"But I always imagined we would"

"Okay, do you want to?"

"It sounds like a chore" she thought.

"Okay how bout I get you some coffee and we'll consider it if you have the energy"

"Oh good idea!" she put her head down and waited for Dan to come back with coffee. Dan waited exactly five minutes outside the door of their suite before he walked back in. Serena was fast asleep still covered in her white wedding dress that billowed and owned more than half the bed. He smiled, and without removing any clothing climbed up on the bed with her.

**xoxoxox**

The sun was blinding when Serena woke up, it took her a moment to realize where she was, it always did. Serena always had very vivid dreams that took a moment for her to realize that it was indeed a dream. Looking down at her wedding dress she smiled and shook Dan awake.

"_Wake up_" she spoke in his ear.

"Hm?" he turned to see her better.

"Mr. Humphrey, Mrs. Humphrey requests your presence in the shower in exactly two minutes"

"To do what?" he played coy

"To...unwrap me" she bunched up her dress and walked into the bathroom. Dan got up immediately and followed Serena.

"What are you doing?" he watched her get into the shower fully dressed.

"Are you coming?"

"You're going to ruin your dress" he warned.

"I'm never going to wear it again, now get in here and ruin your tux with me" The water started to make the top of the dress cling to Serena's body and Dan stepped in deciding it could be fun.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Present**

Serena stood close as Dan easily broke through the lock and took it off the bridge. He handed it to Serena who looked at it furiously. How could she ever do that? she couldn't believe herself. With one look she chucked it into the water, she smiled knowing she'd never see it again.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Dan asked.

"No you do it" she linked arms with him and kissed his shoulder as he snapped their lock shut in it's proper place. Dan lowered his head and gave Serena a kiss before pulling out the key.

"Hold on to that" she said.

"We got yourselves into this mess by holding on to it"

"This time we'll actually do it, we'll do it right"

**Flashback**

"Where do you want it?" Dan asked looking at the long bridge.

"one, two, three, four, five" she counted the spaces until she got to eight and picked the exact spot. "So when we come to visit it we'll know it's exactly eight spaces in, on the left side"

"Okay" Dan agreed. Once the lock was secured to the bridge they kissed passionately. "You wanna throw away the key?" Dan put it in her hand once they pulled apart.

"Wait, let's throw it in the Hudson"

"Why?, it'll probably disinigrate" he laughed thinking about the pollution.

"That would be perfect" she laughed.

"Okay good idea" Dan agreed stuffing the key back into his pocket. They'd throw it away once they were back in New York.

XOXOXX

**Present**

When they arrived back in New York they had one stop to make before home.

"Now if you want to give that lock back to me again...you're going to have to dig the key up from the bottom of the Hudson" he put his hands on her hips.

"I'm not going to even bother" Serena wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't need that key" she pressed her lips on his. "I never will" she pulled lightly on his bottom lip.

"Yeah, you're right. Lock cutters are so much easier" Dan said dryly and smiled.

"Shut up!" she laughed with wide eyes.

(Rough around the edges? I know. I should have worked on it harder but I just can't be bothered. It was called "our first" I'm just trying to do it justice now. I was going to make this the last chapter but a certain someone, you know who your are, needs me to write more. So I told her I would and here we are. Thanks for reading xoxox The next chapter should be better than this. We're getting so close to the end I can taste freedom!)

-Faryn Queens xoxox


	55. Years, Days, Hours

(Please enjoy)

**(Years, Days, Hours)**

**Flashback**

Serena woke up to the fragrant aromas of paint fumes and leftover egg rolls. It took a moment for her to remember where she was. For as long as she could remember she had this strange early morning amnesia. It left her wondering where she was and if her dreams were her reality. An ecstatic smile spread across her face as she looked down at her left hand and noticed the diamonds were not a dream, neither was the man she was laying beside. Inching closer to him she pressed a soft kiss on his tan, bare shoulder.

"Hey you" he moved over and faced her.

"Look" she held up her left hand to show him the ring. He was not seeing this ring for the first time but he played coy with a yawn.

"Whoa, who gave you that?" he smiled softly.

"A man" she inspected the sparkles, holding it up to light that was pooling in from the window.

"You gunna marry him?" Dan asked, he tilted his face to the side and waited.

"Mhmm" she nodded profusely.

"You really want to be stuck with _him_ forever?" Dan looked shocked.

"For ever and ever and _ever_" she pressed her lips firmly to his.

"Really Forever? !" Dan rolled on top of her sending her into a giggle fit. His goofy, smiling face always unleashed the sounds of a four year-old.

"It all depends if he wants to be with me forever I suppose" she stared at him dreamily, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"he does" Dan lowered lips to hers. "If he didn't...he wouldn't have asked her"

Beaming with pride and excitement Dan and Serena walked into the Waldorf penthouse hand in hand. They decided they'd surprise everyone at their usual Sunday morning breakfast. Usually just Chuck, Blair, Vanessa and Nate, but sometimes Jenny, Eric and Jonathan would attend. Always the elegance, Blair's apartment seemed to have a museum like quality. A place that seemed unfit for eating or drinking. A cold, stark, spotless penthouse. Expecting to see four people and a table full of breakfast they were shocked to see a large group of people.

"S_eeeeer_ena!" she was surprised when her mother b-lined straight towards her from the middle of a crowd. The way she said her name more often than not sounded like a screech.

"_What's going on?_" Serena asked Dan quietly just before her mother pulled her into a tight hug. Dan shook his head and suddenly noticed this was much more than a quiet breakfast for six.

"Congratulations!" Chuck called out from across the room.

"They're here!" someone yelled confusing them.

"Let's see it" a woman Serena had never met before demanded to see her engagement ring. Reluctantly Serena removed her hand that was tightly pinned up against her back to show Lily's friends.

"Stunning!" another woman twisted her finger back and fourth making the ring catch more light and twinkle.

"He has good taste" Lily laughed with her friends. Serena wondered why her mother was drinking at 10 am.

"Lemme see, Lemme see!" Blair noticed Serena was there. Serena was utterly disappointed everyone already knew.

"Mom?" Serena spun her head around to see Dan's mom hoping to get a peek at the ring.

"Congratulations!" she hugged Serena tightly as Blair and Dan chatted for a moment.

"Thanks" she smiled sweetly.

Still feeling a little overwhelmed they hugged people and Serena explained how he proposed several times upon being asked.

"I wanted to surprise everyone" Serena whispered to Dan as everyone sat down at the table. "Who told?"

"I'm going to guess..._your mom_" Dan smiled.

"My mom? why did you tell my mom?"

"I kind of had to ask her if I was allowed to ask you" he laughed.

"Oh,...that's sweet. I didn't want this to be an ordeal but I still wanted to be the one to tell people"

"I know" Dan kissed her forehead and they both headed towards the table.

"Carter" Serena expressed a wince that he was even there.

"Congratulations beautiful"

"Thanks" she blew the hair out of her face and sat down.

"How did he propose?" someone asked for the twentieth time.

"Well,...we were just painting his apartment and umm.."

"Serena, don't forget the part where he almost didn't ask because he thought you'd say no" Lily pipped up.

"Mom, do you want to tell everyone?" Serena stared at her.

"No, go ahead dear" she waited for her daughter to finish.

"Serena you paint?" someone piped up.

"I..."

"Where's the ring from?" Questions were being directed at them from every direction.

"Umm...Bvlgari" Dan said it slowly hoping he wouldn't pronounce it wrong. He found it somewhat rude that people would even bother asking that, but he was used to Lily and her crowd by now.

"Did you get insurance?" Chuck asked.

"..._Yeah_" Dan looked up from his breakfast self consciously.

"Is that their summer collection?" One of Lily's friends asked.

"Oh...I wouldn't know" he shook his head.

"It was probably from last season..._on sale_" Carter said under his breath with a smirk.

"..." Serena glared at Carter. Dan concentrated on his breakfast.

"It seems some people shouldn't have been invited" CeCe shot Carter the same look.

"That's what I told you" Blair kicked Chuck under the table.

"I'm just being honest" Carter piped up taking a sip from his teacup.

"I think talking about the price of an engagement ring is very rude" Nate decided to pitch in.

"Extremely" Vanessa backed up her husband.

"I don't think Dan has a problem with it, Do you Dan?" Carter smiled. Dan looked at Serena and then back at Carter.

"I don't have a problem with telling you, but i'm not doing it in front of Serena" he said nobly.

XOXO

**Present**

"I'm exhausted" Serena collapsed on to the rocking chair. She had just spent all day putting the nursery back to normal. The entire closet full of baby clothes, the walls painted a muted green that seemed unisex. She had two cribs one with a blue teddy bear and one with a pink teddy bear. No one was allowed in this room but immediate family until the babies were born. Serena thought it would be more fun if they surprised everyone instead of telling them they were having a boy and a girl.

"Okay can I go now?" Brooke was bored of decorating. Her mom had a tendency to overachieve and it didn't help she was a perfectionist when it came to this room in particular.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to help"

"I did, but I didn't think that meant spending my entire Sunday in this room" she made a funny face.

"Okay you can go, just fix that frame on the left, it's not level" she pointed. Brooke groaned a little as she fixed it.

"Better?"

"Much. I'll see you later, tell Brad I said hi" she grabbed hold of a book she had started reading.

"Will do" she skipped out. "MMmm, bye" Serena heard her kiss Dan in the hallway.

"Looks good" Dan walked into the room giving it the once over. It had been years since this room was functional.

"I think you outdid yourself. The room looks smaller now" he walked around.

"Because everything is doubled" she explained.

"What's that?" Dan asked seeing the book.

"What? nothing"

"You're not reading that" Dan sighed.

"What?"she tried to hide the paperback.

"Give it to me" he held his hand out.

"No, it's nothing"

"It's nothing?...that is a harlequin romance novel, hand it over" he was amused with her. Serena reluctantly handed it to him knowing he was going to make fun of her.

"Oh...," he chuckled to himself at the cover. "The family secrets of a mistress and her lovers...wow" he laughed wondering why he's never seen her curl up with one before.

"Shut up" she looked embarrassed as she tried to grab it back from him, her growing belly not giving her enough reach. Dan got up and walked down the stairs while reading the first page aloud.

"Dan give it back" she followed him.

"Okay, this is garbage" he laughed sitting on the couch. "Why are you reading this crap?" he asked as she sat beside him, grabbing the paperback out of his hands.

"Blair told me it was good, it's surprisingly addictive" she admitted. "and i'm in need of some romance" she confessed flipping back to her page.

"Oh really?" his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah" she said with a smug look on her face. "You know you make me feel like I have an illness sometimes"

"What do you mean?"

"You treat me like i'm incapable of doing simple tasks" her eyes didn't look up from the page.

"No. I know you can do things, I just don't want you to have to" he kissed her on the head.

"See that's exactly what i'm talking about" she sighed feeling like a little girl.

"What kind of romance do you want?" he asked he got more comfortable on the couch.

"...remember senior year?"

"Of highschool or college?" he asked.

"college" she smirked impishly.

"I remember but i'm not sure what about it you're referring to"

"Our junior year...final exams..."

"Oh your accounting exam?" he smiled.

"Yeah,... that kind of romance" she stared at him.

"That was not romance!" he laughed. "that was...it was something but it has nothing to do with romance"

XOXOXOXOX

**_Flashback_**

"I'm going to fail, I've come to the conclusion that this is not for me" A twenty one year old Serena threw her head back in her computer chair.

"What are you talking about. I thought business is exactly what you wanted to do. I thought you wanted to work for the buyers at barney's and you wanted to design" Dan looked over at her.

"I do" she said sadly. "I just never thought there would be so much math involved" she stared at the desk in front of her and just wanted to rip up the pieces of paper that weren't making any sense.

"Well let me have a look at it" Dan stood over her shoulder.

"Accounting and Calculous,...I should have taken one per semester instead of them at the same time"

"When's your exam?"

"..." she made a huffing noise.

"When?" he asked again.

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow! ?" he laughed.

"I give up, I can't do it anyway, i'm not good enough" she pressed her lips firmly together.

"Hey now, let me see" Dan hated when she put herself down. Serena got out of her chair and Dan grabbed a pencil. He flipped through a few pages in her textbook and started writing some things down.

"Where did you get this number from?" he pointed to her paper and pulled her into in lap with his right arm.

"I'm so awful" she buried her head into his shoulder thinking she made a big mistake.

"No, you're not far off, but you need to do it like this..." he began scribbling some numbers on her paper.

"Does that make sense now?"

"Yeah" she smiled. "How do you know that?" Dan shrugged at her question. "You should be in business not me" she laughed.

"Nah, I'm a writer"

XOXOXOXOX

**Present**

"Do you remember that conversation we had on our wedding night?" Dan cuddled up close to her.

"About?..." she finally put the book down.

"When you said that we'd need to read books on how to spice things up in the bedroom and that once we had kids we'd never have sex again?" he rested his chin on her shoulder, his eyes glanced up at her.

"Yeah" she laughed lightly recalling.

"How many years have we been married?" Dan asked.

"Nearly eighteen"

"and how many kids do we have?"

"Two, soon to be four" she giggled being so excited that the day was coming up in less than a month.

"and when did we stop having sex?"

"we didn't" she smiled locking eyes with him but wondered what he was quizzing her for.

"Oh, that's interesting. Can you tell me how many books we've read on spicing it up in the bedroom?" he waited.

"Zero"

"And how many have we needed?"

"...Zero" a smirk played on her lips.

"I might be crazy for saying this but I think we have a pretty amazing sex life"

"I agree"

"Then what's the problem?" Dan asked.

"No problem, I just remember that day fondly"

XOXOXOX

**Flashback**

"Are you here?" Serena pushed his dorm door open.

"Over here" Dan called from his computer chair. "I'm writing my lit essay" he explained.

"Fun" she said sarcastically as she crawled up on to his lap.

"Serena,...I'd really like to hangout with you and ignore this but it's due in an hour and..." he watched her unbutton his shirt. "Serena,...I can't" She pressed her lips to his neck and shut him up. "I wish I could but this is a really important paper" he almost whined.

"_You're so scholarly_" she hummed on his earlobe noticing his books splayed all over his bed. "_So smart and sexy_" her soft lips ran across the hot flesh of his neck. Dan starred at the screen of his laptop frozen.

"This is what makes or breaks me being on the Dean's list...Serena" she wouldn't stop, she knew he'd give in.

"Serena..." Dan closed his eyes as Serena moved her hands down to the fly of his pants.

"_I got some good news today_" she purred still working at his zipper.

"What's that?" he swallowed.

"I got ninety five percent on my accounting exam" she smiled holding his face in her hands.

"That's awesome!" he congratulated her as she continued with his pants, Dan pulled her hands away and held them in his own.

"Yeah it is" she somehow became free and went right back to his zipper, undoing it and playing with the elastic of his Calvin Klein boxer shorts. Dan felt himself tense up and Serena smiled mischievously knowing she was going to win this battle.

"That's all thanks to you" she poked him on the nose. "_and I want to thank you properly" _with her hands she teased and jerked him a little_. _Dan blinked widely as Serena moved herself to her knees and wrapped her warm mouth around his already hard cock.

"you know a simple thank you would_ suffice_" Dan closed his eyes as she worked him, with her hand, with her mouth, and with her tongue.

"Uhhh...Hey,_ I have to write this paper_" It felt so good but he couldn't relax knowing that paper was missing a conclusion.

"You want me to stop?" Serena asked sadly looking up at him.

"No, I don't want you to stop but..." his mind trailed off again as her tongue encircled him, his eyes closed.

"Then write your paper" she smiled up at him, Dan shifted a little in his seat. "Just keep writing" she licked up his length. Dan took a deep breath and placed his fingers on the keys. He typed 'to conclude' and stopped for a moment just enjoying Serena's skills. He went back to his paper and wrote everything he thought it needed to be concluded. It took him under five minutes, to Serena's please Dan was a fast typer and now she had his full attention.

"All done" he looked down at her. Her face was a little flushed and he just wanted to pull her back up on to his lap so he could kiss her.

"Come up here" he said.

"No" she went back to doing what she was doing.

"Thank me up here" he urged her. Soon she was completely without clothing and grinding steadily and quickly on him. Dan was mesmerized by her breasts that were being shoved into his face until Dan told her to stop. "Oh Serena..._stop_..." it was too late, his head hung low and Serena lifted it so she could see his face.

"I'm sorry" he apologized as Serena felt the hot liquid run down the inside of her leg. She giggled and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you" she kissed him lightly.

"Such a disappointment" he rubbed his forehead with a half laugh.

"Dan..." Serena frowned. "How often does that happen?" she kissed him again. "Never, it never happens. Plus I think you were a little more worked up than I was" she referred to her previous method of 'thanks'.

"I know, I just like for you to go first" he groaned.

"Sometimes things are just for you, it's a shame you didn't enjoy it though" she kissed him on the cheek tenderly.

"I don't like when things are just for me"

"Then let's go in the shower and it can be just for me" she smiled impishly. Dan didn't pass up the opportunity.

**XOXOXOX**

**Present**

"My prof hated my conclusion" Dan thought.

"Well, it was awful" Serena laughed loudly.

"It wasn't that bad!" Dan defended himself.

"It was _SO_ bad!" she giggled remembering it.

"I wrote it in five minutes with an enormous distraction" he made excuses for his poorly written conclusion.

"Yeah and you know what? you still made it on the Dean's list" Serena kissed him.

"After I wrote another conclusion" Laughter erupted between them. When they had stopped Serena looked at her husband lovingly.

"You wanna cook me dinner" she smiled.

"Yeah" he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. When they were done eating, Dan had cleared up the table.

"You want dessert?" he asked.

"You wanna go upstairs?" she said suggestively without answering his question. Never the one to pass up and opportunity in an empty house, Dan followed Serena into their lavish master bedroom locking the door behind them.

"Mmm" Serena's lips crashed on to his before she got under the covers and using her forefinger she gestured for him to join her. Once Dan was under the covers with her the laughter returned. Slowly and carefully Dan removed Serena's shirt, at the very same moment they were interupted.

"MOM!" the call was loud and from downstairs. "MOM!" she progressed. Serena blew the hair out of her face and pretended she didn't hear a thing.

"MOM!" she finally climbed the stairs.

"WHAT!" Serena yelled back frustrated.

"Where are you? we have to go soon" Julia called out.

"Go where?" Dan looked confused.

"Oh my god" Serena jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. "Julia's recital, I forgot all about it" she looked frantically through her closet for something that would fit her. "I meant to contact someone to make me a custom dress but I forgot all about it"

"Okay how bout this?" Dan held up a dress.

"I'll never fit into that" she sighed.

"This one?" Dan grabbed another that would definitely fit.

"It's too casual. W is going to be there!" she stressed not believing she forgot about this important event where she'd have to talk to people about her collaboration with Eleanor.

"Ok then this?" He grabbed one of Eleanor's maternity line dresses that was meant for another model.

"It's for a shoot tomorrow"

"So?" Dan smirked.

"You're right. I designed it, I can wear it if I want to" she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah you can!" He handed it to her.

"MOM!" Julia called out again.

"Yes?" Serena walked out of her bedroom as radiant as ever. The dress fit like a glove even if it hadn't been made for her, it should have been.

"Oh good you're ready!" Julia smiled seeing her mom in a sleek black strapless with the perfect accessary, a beach ball mid section.

"Dad you need to change" she stared.

"You think? I thought plaid was in this season" he said in a dry tone. "Give me a minute" he went back into the bedroom. When he surfaced in a crisp tux all three blondes were waiting at the door. Julia with a gym bag slung over her arm and Brooke with a recital program that Julia gave her earlier.

"You mean you're not even on for an entire hour?, we have to watch other people dance for an entire hour?" Brooke complained.

"It's going to be entertaining" Julia promised her. "My class is on third" she pointed at the list of performances. "and i'm on as soon as intermission is over"

"Okay let's go"

XOXOX

(The next part will be up soon. I just couldn't stand posting it all at once. It's way too long for that so I decide to divide it in to two sections. It's all one chapter though. I hope you liked it :)

-Faryn Queens


	56. Years, Days, Hours II

( And I can't edit it anymore. You have no idea how relieved I am that this is it. PHEW! I seriously cannot believe that tiny idea I had so long ago would ever get to this point. It was my first fic and I wrote it for fun thinking maybe I could get it to five chapters. It's exceeded my expectations, and now I'm finally happy to say it's done. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it for so long, you really made my day with your reviews. I tried my best to make this last chapter enjoyable. It's a little bit of everything and what I mean by that is...drama, fluff, sadness...oh and more fluff, which I typically hate but my original plan would have receive angry hate reviews so I couldn't bring myself to do it. Again, I'm really glad it's over, I'm not into it anymore and that reflects poorly on my writing as you can tell. Thanks to some of my lovely fans, you really helped me finish this and I owe it to you for the motivation. I hope this is to your liking, thanks, love always FQ. It's long, you should be used to that by now, I could have made this into three chapters but I just wanted to finish it so no comments about it being too long. oh and thanks for the name suggestions :))

**(Years, Days, Hours II)**

"Okay here goes" Julia hugged everyone before going into her dressing room.

"You wow me, and you can go Juliard" Dan explained the rules to the agreement they had come up with. She was accepted to Juliard and Yale recently and Dan told her if she amazed him with this performance she could go to Juliard. If he was honest he was going to let her go either way. He would never tell her she couldn't go to the school of her dreams.

"Okay wish me luck" she said to her family and boyfriend who had just arrived.

"You don't need it" Serena smiled confident in her daughter.

The first two acts of the night had been male and female ballet partners. They were both exceptional and Brooke realized she may have spoken too soon when she said that she'd be bored until Julia got on stage. The third act was about eight little girls under the age of six that Julia had been teaching ballet to. Watching them made Dan and Serena nostalgic for the days they watched their daughters dance. Only Julia was the one who always stole the show, Brooke usually gave up when she couldn't remember the choreography. They could see her slightly from where they were sitting she was pointing outwards at the audience hoping the little ones would look at them instead of her.

When Julia got on stage the entire show took on a completely different approach. The traditional ballet had stopped and the contemporary moves she had been perfecting her whole life took the stage. Within sixteen years of life she had danced in every style imaginable but this by far was her favourite. Up there she was in her own world. Her facial expressions always fitting her movements dead on, her body fluid to the beat of what was probably a popular new song. Serena was the equivalent to a proud soccer mom when she watched Julia dance. As soon as it was over the gave a standing ovation regardless if anyone else was standing or not. She stuck both fingers in her mouth and whistled like it was no tomorrow. Brooke cringed waiting for the ever popular "That's my baby!"

"Oh that's your daughter?" a woman looked over at Serena who was still mesmerized by Julia.

"Sure is" she continued clapping, her eyes not leaving her.

"She teaches my daughter. She loves Julia to pieces" Serena smiled warmly knowing it wasn't hard.

"Juliard" Dan said with a laid back smirk.

"We've always known that" Serena looked over. "This didn't show us anything we didn't already know"

"I'm going to Yale" Brooke said confidently.

"I know" Dan smiled at her completely confident in the fact his daughter would sail into the establishment with her near perfect grades. "Your mom is famous and your dad is vice president of Bass industries...you'll get in" he deadpanned.

"Dad!" Brooke looked disgusted. Dan smiled but she still didn't look pleased.

"He's joking" Serena pushed her along out of the theatre. "You'll get in on your own merit" she kissed her temple.

W magazine was waiting for Serena outside the theatre doors. She was whisked away to a less populated area for a Q&A.

"And you designed this yourself?" The representative of W magazine asked.

"I did" she looked down at her dress. "It's from my collaboration with Eleanor Waldorf. We have a new maternity line" she beamed proudly of her new endeavour.

"Tell us about it" The woman smiled brightly holding a clipboard.

"We're creating business attire and dresses you can wear to the opera and to the ballet, fashion shows,...Dance recitals." she raised her hands in the air.

"Word on the street is that you're having twins, any truth to that rumour?" The woman asked getting straight to the point.

"...Uh where did you hear that?" she smiled sheepishly. "I guess I should set the rumour straight then..., _It's not a rumour_" she answered amused with herself.

"Congratulations Serena"

"Thank you" she said genuinely. Dan snuck up behind her and told her where to meet him when she was done, the reporter stopped him for a moment. "We have reason to believe you helped with her look tonight"

"..." he stared at Serena's dress confused before it kicked in. "I try" he said with a laugh. Serena saw Julia walk out and she cut the reporter off short.

"I'm sorry I have to go, will that be enough?"

"It's perfect, thanks for talking with us"

"No, thank you" she said before making her way over to Julia.

"Fantastic, fabulous, amazing" Serena kissed the side of her daughter's head with a big smooching sound.

"Thank you" she barred her teeth and accepted her usual bouquet of pink roses from her dad. Dan pointed over at Adam who was talking to a reporter about his band. For the rest of the night Julia called Adam 'Hollywood'

Xoxoxoxox

Later that night Serena found herself sitting alone in the nursery.

"Dan..." she called for him as he passed by the door.

"Hey babe" he opened the door to see her sitting peacefully on a rocking chair. He noticed the photo album in her hand and smiled sadly, a lump in his throat emerged.

"Why're you looking at that?" Dan asked softly.

"I just..." she inhaled. "_We missed her birthday this year_" Serena's eyes welled up, she was upset that she could just forget. "I ..._I just remembered now_"

"Ok, Let's go see her tomorrow" Dan said immediately. Serena nodded and Dan pulled her out of the chair for a hug.

"She was so perfect, no one would ever know anything was wrong" she said quietly resting her head on his shoulder, the photo album still held tightly in her hand.

"I know"

XOXOXOXOX

They walked hand in hand over to her spot. They'd never forget where she was.

"_Hi gorgeous_" Serena laid a bouquet of roses on the ground. She smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner" She spoke sweetly and bent down, tracing the grooves of the letters with her finger tips. _Hannah Ella Ariel_ just like a Disney Princess. Coming here always brought back the 'what if' for Serena. Things would be so different if they still had her. For some reason Serena couldn't remember much about the day they lost her, only her funeral. Dan remembered it all and just standing there was reminding him of things he would really like to forget. Serena got up and turned to Dan, he pulled her close to him and stood like that for a few minutes, not saying a word.

"_I remember wanting to take her home, she looked fine_" Dan said breaking the silence. "_I thought all the doctors were crazy_"

"I know" Serena nodded, she caught a tear from her eye before it fell.

"are you going to be okay tonight?" Dan asked kissing her hand. He knew that visiting her would usually plant the seed for her nightmares.

"I think so" she answered with a smile.

"_oofh_" Dan laughed as he felt a kick from Serena's stomach that was pressed against him.

XOXOXO

**Two weeks later**

"Uhhhh" she rose from bed in a panic. The sudden jolt from the side of the bed woke Dan from his deep sleep.

"Uhhh...uhhh..." Serena inhaled loudly.

"What?...what?" he turned to Serena who was hyperventilating, he could see the alarm clock on her side of the bed read 2:30 am.

"Oh _my god_" she whispered in a cry. Dan watched her hold fistfuls of sheets in her hands with her eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" he grabbed her hands. "Serena?" she wouldn't stop weeping, he got up and turned the light on. Serena was now clutching her stomach with her eyes closed. Julia and Brooke both found themselves standing in the doorway of their parents bedroom confused and worried about what was happening. Serena was telling Dan why she was so upset when he noticed them standing there.

"Nothing's wrong" Dan told Serena before getting up and walking them back to bed.

"Is she okay?" Brooke looked fearful.

"She's fine" Dan walked her back to her room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "She's having night terrors again, she's fine"

"About what?" Julia frowned. She knew her mom had issues with nightmares. Ever since she was little Serena had woken up the house with these episodes. Often Serena experienced vivid dreams that seemed so close to reality she sometimes cried in her sleep. When she woke up from these dreams it took her quite some time to calm down and remember it was only a dream. Before Hannah they were usually about Dan.

"Just leave her for a minute okay" they both nodded. Dan knew that she always worried them more than necessary and he felt that they should stay away from her until she calmed down.

"What was it about this time?" Julia asked curious, Dan just sighed.

"The babies?" Brooke frowned wondering.

"Yeah" Dan answered before kissing them both on the side of the head and getting back into bed to soothe his shaken up wife.

"_Serena, they're not premonitions,...nothing is wrong, your mind just likes playing tricks on you_" he whispered kissing her forehead like he had done many times in the same situation before.

"_I...I hate it_" she sniffled, her hands were still shaking.

"Me too, I hate that this happens to you. _But nothing is wrong_" he promised.

"he...he...he" she looked down at her belly not able to form a full sentence.

"Shhh" he pulled her into his shoulder. Dan rubbed up her back and closed his eyes hoping she'd calm down.

"he wasn't breathing" she finally go out. "_Can we go to the hospital?_" she asked in a panic. She really couldn't calm down until she knew everything was fine by a medical professional.

"There is nothing wrong" Dan pulled away from her so he could see her bump. Placing his hand on her he rubbed up her side and tapped on her tummy. He knew he could send them into a kicking competition. After a few seconds they kicked back.

"Baby girl" he smiled when she responded with a kick. "and...baby boy" he looked up to Serena when he kicked. "he's fine, and she's fine, and you're fine" he reassured her.

"and I couldn't hold h-her because i was so upset,...and.._.i wanted him for so long_" she started to bawl not able to forget her dream.

"_Serena..._" he said in the most soothing voice.

"I'm so afraid" her hands were shaking and cold.

Dan laid down with her holding her tightly to him until her whole body relaxed against his. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

"I can't sleep" she said quietly. "I don't want to" her voice was calmer now but she still sounded fearful.

"Okay" Dan got out of bed. Serena started to wonder where he went as he walked back into the room. "Maybe we'll watch a movie" he said placing a DVD into the player starting it up. It was a home video of Julia and Brooke playing hopscotch. Serena smiled remembering their hair being lighter and their little voices that she forgot about.

"_Aww_" Serena said under her breath.

Dan got up and walked into Julia's room where they were both sitting on her bed talking. "Come see mommy" Brooke knew it was serious when their dad referred to Serena as 'mommy'

Both girls climbed on to their big bed and hugged her tightly. Dan watched all three blondes feeling a little out of place, like maybe he should leave them alone. Brooke closed her eyes and hugged her mom tightly, protectively. Julia gestured for her dad to join them. Julia's hand rested on her mom's stomach, she could feel little kicks and it made her laugh. Dan had to get in on that and soon Serena felt like she was some kind of wishing stone.

"Where's the camera when we need it?" Serena said looking at all their hands.

**"_It's only two days_" **Serena's voice said sweetly on the screen. They all looked up to see what was happening. On the tv screen a much younger Dan was pacing around their kitchen with Brooke clinging tightly to him. They all turned to the tv and pulled their hands off Serena.

**"Brookie, he's only going to be gone two days" Serena tried to remind her it wasn't a big deal. It didn't seem to help she continued to cry on his shoulder.**

**"How long has she been crying now?" Serena asked Dan behind the camera.**

**"An hour?" he guessed. ****Dan sat down on a chair and rocked her back and fourth lightly.**

**"I have to go" he said knowing he should have left a long time ago.**

**"Noooooooooo" she whined.**

**"Yeeeeeeessss" he said right back to his four year old.**

**"But I don't want you to" she sniffled. "Can I c...c...come" she inhaled and exhaled deeply. Dan frowned and looked back up at the camera.**

**"No" he rubbed her back in a circular motion. "it's just two days, and i'll bring you back a present okay?" he tried to push her blonde stands out of her face.**

**"I don't want a stupid present" she coughed. **

**"Daddy is going to miss his airplane" Serena continued filming. **

**"I have to go now. I love you" he squeezed her tightly and moved to Serena who handed the camera to Julia. She zoomed in on their goodbye kiss. **

The remainder of the video was Serena filming Brooke who had turned herself a cacoon with her bed comforter. Brooke laughed at herself somewhat embarrassed.

**"What are you doing?" Serena asked.**

**"Lee me alone" she cried in her tiny voice.**

**"You sound like you just went through a bad break up" Serena laughed at her little one. Brooke turned away from her. "Hey" she set the camera down and pulled Brooke into her arms, cradling her like a baby. "You know daddy goes on work trips all the time and he always comes home" she reminded her. "What are you so sad about?"**

**"You let him leave me" she cried.**

**"He didn't leave you crazy girl" Serena kissed her on the cheek. "He didn't leave any of us, he's just going to work. He's always going to come home" she explained.**

**"How do you know?" she dragged her hands down her damp cheeks.**

**"because he loves us" Serena wiped her tears away.**

Serena recalled calling Dan in the middle of the night that day so Brooke could talk to him. By four am Dan was yawning but made sure he didn't fall asleep. He wanted Serena to have someone to talk to.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she turned into him and held tightly around his midsection as their daughters slept soundly beside them.

The video on the screen was Halloween where Dan was adamant about how Brooke couldn't be an angel.

**"Julia can be an angel, but you...you're not an angel" **

**"Maybe we should switch costumes" Julia suggested that Brooke should be the princess instead. **

**"I'm an angel too" Brooke said sadly**

**"An Angel?...no way jose" **

**"Leave her alone Dan" Serena finally intervened with a stern voice. **

Dan looked over at Serena who was still wide awake. She nestled further into the sheets and got comfy but didn't look tired in the least. The video was Christmas now.

**Serena was explaining to their little girls that Santa must get bored of Cookies and Milk and he might prefer have some godiva and champagne on Christmas eve**

**"YES!, he'll like our house the best" Julia said thinking it was a good idea before going into the kitchen. **

**"You know what, let's get two glasses out because i'm sure Santa will bring an elf with him and it would be really mean to forget about the elf." **

**"Mommy will Santa like the same chocolates you like" Brooke watched Serena place a few of her favourite Godivas on a plate. **

**"I don't know. I hope he does" **

**"Maybe he'll like the ones daddy likes too" **

**"Good idea!" **

"You can go to sleep" Serena turned to Dan and kissed him lightly knowing he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Not until you do" he rubbed her arm.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dan went to work at eight am that morning, running on two hours of sleep. He didn't even have time to grab coffee because he was running late.

"Dan?"

"Uh yeah...what?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Chuck wants to know if you talked to..." Nate notice Dan close his eyes again. "and you're falling asleep..."

"...Sorry Nate. I didn't really sleep last night" he yawned. Dan struggled to get through the rest of the board meeting. He was relieved when they cut it short. Now he could finally get himself some Starbucks.

"What are you doing here?" Dan walked into the hall to see Serena standing with a tray of Starbucks.

"Hey" she put her hand on his face. "I brought you some coffee I thought you might need it" she smiled adoringly before giving him a little peck.

"You read my mind!" he smiled happily grabbing the cup from her.

"Dan can you..." a guy approached him but stopped when he saw Serena.

"Go ahead I'll still be here" she told him she'd wait.

Serena went downstairs to the front desk so she could greet all the girls.

"Still at it apparently!" she heard someone yell from the elevators. Serena turned to see Vanessa with her jaw dropped.

"...It's what we do in the winter right?" Serena smirked as Vanessa quickly walked over to her.

"How've you been?"

"Good, good. I'm just here to talk to Nate about Steve" she explained why she was showing her face in a place she hadn't seen in years.

"I'm just waiting for Dan" Serena explained.

"This is really unbelievable, please don't be offended if i'm staring" Vanessa's eyes widened.

"Oh no" Serena laughed. "I know it's pretty unbelievable"

"When are you due?"

"In about two weeks but _i'm hoping they'll arrive earlier_"

"They?" Vanessa's eyes lifted. "Serena do not tell me you're having twins"

"We are" she bit her lip. After Vanessa and Serena caught up and had gone their separate ways she went to the front desk.

"You still don't have names picked out?" Cheryl asked.

"No,...we're not really good at that anyway. It's better if we just do it on the spot" Serena explained.

"So tell us what you're having. Dan won't tell us"

"It's a secret. Only the four of us know. We want to surprise everyone" Serena could see Dan walking out of an elevator.

"Whats up?"

"I'm allowed to leave" he smiled. Everyone found he was useless with how tired he was.

"Maybe we should think about names" Serena suggested when they walked up the steps of their house.

"We have two weeks" Dan disregarded her thought. "I'm going to have the longest nap ever" he kicked his shoes off.

"...no we don't...and no you're not" Serena stayed standing outside.

"What?" Dan turned.

"My stupid water just broke!" Serena whined with a foot stomp.

"This is really inconvenient for me" Dan said dryly before he cracked a smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So are we going to the four Bs ?" Brooke asked Julia as they walked up the stone steps of their home.

"The four Bs?" Adam looked confused.

"Bendels, Bergdorfs, Barneys and Bloomingdales" Brooke explained.

"Oh count me out" Adam said immediately once he realized they meant shopping.

"You weren't invited" Brooke smiled in Adam's direction.

"Why can't you be nice to..." Julia was silenced when she saw her mom and dad in the livingroom. Brooke's eyebrows squinted together wondering why she stopped talking all of a sudden.

"Mom?" Brooke walked in, Dan smiled up at them, noticing they were home.

"Is she?..." Dan nodded, still running his hands up and down Serena's back, her head was deep in his shoulder and she was breathing steady. Julia smiled excitedly at her sister.

"So aren't you going to go to the hospital?"

"No, she has some time" he checked his watch again, Serena nestled further into his shoulder not saying a word. Adam smiled awkwardly.

"I should probably go home. Text me as soon as you have babies" Adam kissed Julia.

"Okay seeya"

Once he was out the door they both ran towards their mom.

"Aww mom" Brooke went over and kissed her shoulder. Serena took a deep breath and smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek and trying to stand up.

"Does it feel awful?" Julia asked her as Dan helped her stand up and move to a couch. Serena smiled a little, she didn't want to answer.

"Nothing I haven't done before" she sighed. as her two girls sat beside her.

"Well, you have to do it twice now" Brooke said.

"Oh thanks for reminding me" Serena laughed lightly.

"Oh..." she hissed. Her eyes squeezed shut.

They watched her hands dig into the couch cushions, after her contraction stopped she eased up on her grip and rested her head on their dad's shoulder.

"You wanna call some people for me?" Dan asked knowing Serena wouldn't let him leave her side.

"Yeah!" Julia exclaimed. Dan continued rubbing Serena's back as Julia and Brooke called people to tell them their mom was in labour. Watching their mom in so much pain was extremely hard to do. Brooke just frowned looking at her. As Julia was in the kitchen making phone calls Brooke just sat feeling completely helpless. Her dad seemed to know what he was doing and that was a relief.

Serena's eyes filled with tears and Dan whispered in her ear comforting her. She took a calming breath and relaxed. He always seemed to know exactly what to say.

"We're going to go now" Dan told them as he helped Serena get up.

"Bye" Julia hugged them both tightly.

"I'm so excited!" Brooke jumped around a little.

"Can we come?"

"This could take a really long time" Serena reminded her.

"It could take until tomorrow" Dan mentioned. The thought made him want to pass out. He really needed sleep.

"Grandma can bring you over in a few hours to come visit and then we'll figure out how long it's going to take"

"Okay" they both nodded.

"we'll see you in couple hours" Serena hugged them both one last time.

They pulled out of the driveway and Dan smiled at Serena.

"Why're you crying?" Dan tilted his head to her knowing it was for some silly reason.

"umm" she sniffled. "No, it's just...when we come home there's six of us. I don't just have my two girls..._we're going to have a boy_"

"yeah, you're going to have a boy" he smiled widely. "The boy you've always wanted, you get to see him today" he reminded her that this was a good thing.

"Oh I really want to see him" she said in a snappy way that let Dan know she was ready.

"I know you do, so let's get him out here so we can meet him and his sister okay?'

"Okay" she smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Blair is in Paris!" Serena looked shocked as she put the phone down. "She's angry, asked my why I couldn't wait three days" she laughed.

"Oh well, there will be enough people in that waiting room" Dan yawned.

"Dan take a nap" Serena looked at him sympathetically as a nurse just hooked her up to an IV and put her hospital bracelets put on.

"...really?" just as he said that Serena had another contraction and he knew there would never be a good time for him to take a nap. He grabbed her hand and closed his eyes.

"I never thought I'd be here again" Serena said honestly looking around the room after her contraction subsided.

"Neither did I" Dan yawned.

"You're lucky Serena," he doctor explained as she munched on ice chips. "both head down"

"Oh good!" she relaxed a little knowing she wasn't going to need a c-section.

"Baby A is our girl and Baby B is our boy. Do you have names yet?"

"Umm" she looked at Dan.

"Why do we always do this?" Dan laughed.

"Just A and B for now" Serena explained getting more comfortable before another contraction hit her. "I hate this" she shut her eyes and Dan grabbed her hand. She started doing her breathing and reminded herself that she could do this without any meds, she did it with Brooke.

"Oh that was big one" she rewarded herself with some ice chips. "Oh...why are they sssso close together?" she winced dropping the cup. "Okay forget it, I want a epidural now...now, I want one now"

Serena got what she wanted almost immediately.

"Why do I complain so much, this is so easy" she smiled contently.

"You just had an epidural, don't get cocky yet" Dan reminded her.

"I could do this everyday, piece of cake"

"oh you wait until you have to push kay?"

"Easy peasey" Serena smiled.

"This one is an expert" The doctor explained to a new nurse.

"Not an expert with twins though, Serena how do you want to do this?" the nurse asked. "Do you want us to hand them to you immediately? or do you want them both weighed and handed to you at the same time bundled up?"

"Umm,...I would like them immediately" she answered looking at Dan to see if he agreed. "I've never had that before. They always get whisked away for one reason or another"

In an hour Serena was starting to feel contractions again.

"I told you not to be cocky" Dan smiled as Serena's face squished into an uncomfortable frown.

"Umm my epidural is wearing off I need another one" she told the doctor.

"Actually it's perfect timing, because you're ready to push" The doctor told her.

"Look at that...you'll be able to nap in no time" Serena smiled at Dan.

"Go ahead Serena" the nurse said.

"Really?" she was shocked.

"Yeah you're good to go"

Within ten minutes of pushing the doctor placed a baby girl on Serena's chest.

"Hello" she said as the nurse snatched her away.

"Oh" Serena looked sad. "I thought I'd actually get to see her" she laughed a little as she heard her cries from the nurse station. "Didn't they say I'd get to see her?" she asked Dan.

"You have to keep pushing sweetie" the nurse explained why they couldn't let her get too distracted. "Why can't I see her?" she looked up.

"Because you need to keep pushing" the nurse repeated herself rather rudely making Serena a little upset.

"Okay but can you give him to me?" she asked. "Can you put him on my chest?"

"Absolutely" the nurse said quickly. Serena never got that before. All of her babies had been whisked away for one thing or another and she was never the first person they saw. Serena was determined that she would be the first thing her son saw when he came into the world.

"Okay and you can go ahead when you're ready" the doctor explained. A sudden sharp pain had Serena question why she was doing this.

"I really can't this time...I already did it..._I can't do it again_" she winced.

"Serena, you really, you have to" her doctor said in almost a panic that worried Dan. Serena was in too much pain to notice.

"I can't"

"Yes you can" Dan grabbed both her hands. "You've waited this long for him. You want to see him?" he was starting to worry at this point.

"Yes" she said honestly even though she felt spent.

"Push" Dan squeezed her hand tightly. "1,2,3,4..." Dan was still holding his breath, he was taking a deep breath and holding it in until the ten seconds were up. Dan's phone chimed.

"Don't leave me!" she grabbed for his arm.

"I'm not, i'm not" he showed her that he was just checking his phone. "I'm never going to leave you" he kissed her.

"Never?" she questioned.

"Never" he looked confused at why she was asking.

"okay because we've said that before and..."

"Serena you need to push honey" The nurse urged.

"We're not going to break up ever again. We we're dumb and it's not going to happen again. Can you do me a favour?" he asked looking at the monitor.

"Anything" she smiled lightly.

"Push" Dan smiled with his nose scrunched up to hers.

"There we go" the doctor said pleased.

"Really?"

"Yes you're doing excellent" he assured her.

As soon as he was delivered the nurse scooped him up, without placing him on her chest she took him away.

Serena's eyes darted to the nurse and to Dan in a panic. "_Why_?...," her voice drifted off. "Why did she do that? _she said I could see him_" the hitch in her voice sounded as if she knew something wasn't right.

"Why did she do that?" she sounded like she was about to have a panic attack. The room was silent. "I want to see him, why can't I?"

"It's okay" he grabbed her hand. His head snapped up when he heard the nurse calling out some code words and another nurse was saying "come on, come on" in a delicate and sweet voice.

"What's happening?" Dan asked the nurse as he stood.

"We're..." she looked fearful, before she turned back to the other nurse who was still rubbing the babies back.

"He was under some distress so..." she gestured Dan to come away from Serena so he could explain to him. "We're doing everything we can..." was all she said before she ran to the other nurse's side. Dan's lips parted not believing this. This moment literally had to be a dream, a nightmare. Dan was rubbing his eyes and trying to keep some composure before he went back to Serena when he heard the sweet voice of the nurse again who was now saying "there we go, good boy" she cooed. His breathing went back to normal and he smiled at Serena when the room filled with tiny cries.

"Is he okay?" she asked fearful.

"He's fine, he just needed a little encouragement. We're going to run a few tests just to be sure but I assure you everything looks perfectly fine" the nurse came back and smiled at Dan, who took a deep satisfying breath. He walked over to Serena who looked scared.

"They're fine" Dan kissed Serena's temple, she was still looking up trying to see him.

"I promise you this is all routine stuff for twins" the nurse came over told Serena that the extra tests were standard.

"I know, it's just we haven't had such luck when it comes to these things" Dan whispered for Serena's sake.

"I'm telling you right now, I'm 99 percent positive they're fine, they look perfect. Good size, good colour...very cute" Serena laughed a little and wiped her eye.

"he sounds so sad" Serena frowned.

"He's just cold" Dan said casually.

"Well someone should wrap him up, why isn't anyone wrapping him up?"

"they're weighing him" he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Come over here" Serena pulled on Dan's shirt and he hugged her

"You okay?" he asked feeling her whole body shake.

"Yeah" she answered, she was freezing.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked her saddened by her expression.

"...mmm,...I'm just,...anxious and..." she wiped her eyes. "Scared" she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on his hand.

"You have no reason to be scared, she just said they're fine" he suddenly remembered that they took Hannah away like this too, the exact same explanation.

"Serena, this is not the same" he held his face close to hers. Serena looked at him not sure if she wanted to believe that, she didn't want to get her hopes up. Serena's eyes were squeezed tightly as Dan rubbed up her back, they remained like for about five minutes, until they heard the nurse.

"Here we are" the nurse wheeled them over. Serena sat herself up straight and Dan stood. "We have some little ones that want to meet you" Serena's eyes widened and she looked at the nurse.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't they be?" the woman asked as if was absurd to think otherwise. "They're perfectly fine, ready to take home in a few days. That is, if you're ready for the work" she smiled while lifting the blue bundle.

Dan finally looked at the two bundles, One blue and one pink, it was the first time he'd seen them together. He made a funny face to Serena who giggled being so excited. "What did we get ourselves into" he laughed, the nurse laughed lightly as she made her way over to Dan.

"How bout a boy for daddy and a girl for mommy"

"Oh actually..." Dan knew how badly Serena wanted to hold the blue bundle and he wanted the pink. It was too late she handed him the blue. He was small but his eyes we're open, he squinted at the harsh hospital lights. Dan wished he could dim them down for him.

"Hey..." Dan took hold of his tiny hand. When he looked up from the blue bundle to see Serena taking a pink bundle from the nurse, he was almost jealous, he wanted that pink bundle.

"Does he look okay?" Serena asked. She looked up from her baby girl concerned.

"He looks fine" Dan assured her.

"but does he actually?" she looked almost panicked. "Is he breathing okay?, he's pink?"

"He's fine, he's looking at me" Dan said. Serena wasn't convinced she still stared up at him.

"Put her down" Dan said. Serena kissed her baby on the head and laid her down on the bed. Dan made a little room for him on the bed beside her and sat down so she could see the son that she had been waiting for. She inhaled loudly when Dan placed him in her arms. "_Hi_' she cried, she held his tiny hand. "_Oh I know you're tired, me too_" Serena stroked his tiny yawning face before kissing him repeatedly. "wow" she rested her forehead on the blue blanket. Dan couldn't even watch her with him, he was already picking up the pink bundle. He took a deep breath.

"_Yeah, yeah_" he nodded before leaning down to kiss her. It was like home, comforting, exactly what he knew. "Hi baby girl" he kissed her again.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Are they here?" Brooke jumped up seeing her dad walk into the hall.

"Yeah" Dan smiled solemnly, he took a big steadying breath and Rufus got up to hug him knowing he needed one. Dan's eyes snapped shut as his dad patted him on the back.

"What's wrong?" Brooke looked worried, she turned to her grandma, fearful that something was wrong.

"Nothing sweetie, he's just overwhelmed" Lily rubbed her arm.

"Did he cry when I was born?" she asked her grandma.

"No but he was a mess for Julia" Lily told his secret with a grin. Julia stood up and waited for her turn. Her dad and grandpa said a few things and smiled before he turned to her.

"Hi" Dan hugged Julia tightly. If she was honest she had never seen her dad so happy to see her in his life. He put his hand on the back of her neck and told her he loved her.

"Are they cute?" Brooke asked.

"Mhmm, come here" he hugged her tightly. "I love you" he said genuinely.

"You too, What do they look like?" she was anxious.

"You'll have to wait and see" he brought them into a group hug.

"Can we see them soon?"

"Yeah in a minute" he held them tighter.

"Two girls?" Lily asked.

"Two boys" Rufus said.

"You'll have to wait and see" Julia said. "But we get to see them first"

"Of course you do" Lily smiled.

XOXOX

Serena was completely content when Dan brought Brooke and Julia in to meet their new siblings.

"Come here, come here" Serena urged them to come over when she saw her girls.

"...They're so small" Brooke inhaled loudly looking at the two bundles in her mom's arms.

"Oh my god, he's soo cute" Julia took him out of Serena's arms. She watched her looking a little apprehensive.

"Support his head" she reminded her.

"Julia...hun" she was worried that she wasn't holding him properly.

"I have him"

Dan handed the pink bundle to Brooke who was so excited. "I think she looks like Julia" Brooke commented looking at her brand new sister.

"You think?"

"yeah, she's a doll"

"So, any thoughts on names?" Serena asked with a laugh knowing they should have done this earlier.

XOXOXO

**Three days later **

"There we go" Dan set both the car seats on the coffee table, one blue, one pink.

"Okay i'm going to..." she didn't even have the energy to tell them she planned on having a nap.

"Do you want anything?" he asked her, his eyes still glued to the two five pound babies sitting in front of him.

"No, just 10 minutes of sleep" Serena smiled climbing the stairs.

"What do you think guys?" Dan sat in front of them. A knock at the door had Brooke race to open it.

"I couldn't wait" Blair smiled once the door was open. "Can we come in?" Blair bit her lip excited to see the brand new babies.

"Of course" Julia said gesturing for them to come on in.

The Basses and the Archibald's all walked in at the same time.

"A boy!" Blair covered her mouth opening she wasn't too loud. "Oh my god...a boy" she stifled her urge to scream when she saw blue.

"Yepp" Dan nodded as he pushed on the bottom of their carseats so they rocked back and fourth lightly.

"Where's Serena?"

"She's taking a nap" Julia explained.

"Can I hold them?" Blair asked.

"They're going to get used to never being put down that's for sure" Tara smiled as Blair picked up one of the babies.

"Oh you want your mom, I know" Blair rubbed up his back. Dan popped a pacifier in his mouth and he was content for about a minute.

"Nope he wants the real thing" Blair laughed as he spit it out and started to cry again.

"Ty, muma just fed you" Julia kissed his tiny head.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Serena's eyes opened and she stared out the window for a moment. She then sat up in a panic touching her stomach. Blair's voice had her head turn to her bedroom door and a smile came when she heard crying, it wasn't a dream. As she walked down the stairs she was shocked to find more people than she expected.

"A little boy" Blair smiled at Serena who made her way down the stairs. "You got him"

"I know" she smiled adoringly putting her hand on her son's face.

"What's his name?" Nate asked.

"he was so close to being Nicholas" Serena smiled.

"and then Jackson" Julia intervened.

"this is...Tyler Eric Daniel" Serena answered proudly, everyone made their comments.

"and this little baby girl is Emma Celia Belle" she pressed a kiss on her cheek.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Mom, are you sure?"

"I'm positive, this isn't your job, you're suppose to be out having fun, trust me i've done this once or twice" she rubbed Tyler's tiny back.

"Okay bye" Julia kissed her on the cheek, then kissed the top of her baby brother's head, then moved to her baby sister who was sleeping soundly.

"They're sleeping?" Dan asked when he came in the door to see her resting on the couch but watching them sleep. Their tummies going up and down.

"Mhmm, I just put them down"

"I can't believe we're doing this again" he smiled.

"I wouldn't want to with anyone else" she lifted her head to receive a kiss. Emma began to stir a little and Dan picked her up hoping she wouldn't wake up her brother.

"Dan you have work in the morning" Serena followed him around the house as he bounced their baby lightly to keep her cries to a minimum.

"Don't worry about me" Serena remembered him saying that before.

"Okay I'm going to take him upstairs now" she explained. As Serena laid Tyler down in the bassinet beside her side of the bed she pressed a soft kiss to his tiny little cheek before she stared at him. Not an ounce more than five pounds, his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. She could have watched him all night long but decided to go find Dan, she thought he'd be up there by now.

Serena tiptoed into the living room to find Dan sound asleep with Emma on his chest. Tiny as ever his whole hand fit over her little turtle like shape. She walked a little closer and smiled when she saw his chest rise and fall. She decided to let them be and went into Dan's office, she pulled two copies of Dan's novel off the shelf above his desk and began to write in them. Julia and Brooke already had a copy and these ones were for the twins, it seemed like a good time to start them.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Serena?..." he smiled when he saw her curled up in his office chair with 10-08-05 in her hand. He gently removed the novel, in doing so he noticed script she had written on the dedication page.

**_Tyler, our surprise, our only. I can't even put into words how much you mean to me. Today you're three days old and I still can't believe you exist. I've only ever had girls and you're such a new exciting chapter in my life. You are the biggest surprise i'll ever get. I've wanted you forever and three days ago we came so close to losing you. Before we even had you we almost lost you. You're a fighter little man. Oh man...A boy! can you believe it? after all this time we get a boy? I love you, Mommy._**

Dan picked up the novel on the table and peeked inside it.

_**Emma, our baby, finding out about you was scary, but you're here now and so small and precious I don't know what I was afraid of, i thought something might go wrong but everything was right. You have so much love in your life it's not fair. You have two sisters who adore you, they want to show you to everyone, your brother smiled at you today and I know he's going to take good care of you, and then we come to your daddy, who loved you from day one and as I write this you are sleeping, curled up on his chest, three days old and already have him wrapped around your finger, I should have suspected as much. And you have me, I don't know what I can say to make you understand what you mean to me, you're a fresh start and really, is there anything more precious and wonderful than a brand new baby girl? I don't think so, neither does daddy... Love Mommy xoxo**._

Dan smiled at Serena as she slept with a blissful smile on her face. He reached up and grabbed the three left over novels, as he suspected, there was one for Julia, and there was one for Brooke. The third was for Hannah, it was meant to be but it turned into theirs. The inscription in the beginning was about how happy she was to have yet another girl in her life, that was the only thing she wrote to Hannah, a few pages in Dan found a picture of her, brand new without any tubes or monitors, she looked perfect. A few more pages in above the paragraph explaining why he would never love a woman the way he loved Serena she had drawn a heart, underneath it she wrote, **I always knew you were my forever, when I was seventeen I knew it, and I don't think you have a clue how much I love you.**

Dan grabbed a pen off his desk and quickly wrote underneath the heart. Serena began to stir a little in his chair, he put all the novels back on the shelf and bent down to her level.

"Hi" she opened her eyes slightly.

"What are you doing sleeping in here?"

"I just...I must have fallen asleep" she closed her eyes.

"You want to come up to bed with me?, I don't want you to sleep on this chair" he whispered.

"Mmm, are they...sleeping?" she said groggily.

"Soundly" he kissed her lightly.

"Okay" she smiled and fell back to sleep. Dan kissed her before he picked her up and carried her to bed. Up all the many stairs. As Dan placed her gently on the bed she woke up.

"Sorry" he said genuinely upset that he woke her. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't move.

"_Thank you_" she pulled him in for a kiss. Dan smiled at her.

"_Thank you_" he said back.

( I added Dan at the office and all four of them as a family for a special reader :) and that's the end. I hope it was what you wanted xoxo)

- Faryn Queens

Ps. There will be an epilogue to those of you who just freaked out :P


	57. Epilogue

(It's incredibly long, if you love it, savour it. I think you all deserve one last chapter. It's fluffy but believe me it's better than my original plan. I was going to do some things to make you upset and bring drama, then decided that none of my readers want this fic to end in tragedy. I would really appreciate if everyone would review this time, even if it's only to say hi, it would mean a lot to me; just to see who's actually been reading. So here's the happy ending to the longest fic ever, enjoy because this is actually it, no more :) This chapter takes something from all 57 previous chapters. I'm so upset it got this long lol, I always hated when fics got so long and out of control but people kept reviewing so I kept writing. This isn't for me anymore, it's become a burden so i'm sooo relieved it's finally not in my possession anymore, it's done! it's finally done! Phew.

**(Epilogue)**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Dan laid in bed with his black framed reading glasses on. He wouldn't normally be awake at this hour but he had an uncontrollable urge to write. Grabbing a hard cover novel and a piece of paper from his nightstand he began scribbling down a timeline and an outline. As his rollerball ink pen glided on the paper he realized it felt good, it had been a long time since he actually wrote on paper the old fashioned way. The first thing he wrote was a title...

_**Years, Days, Hours**_

_**By: Dan Humphrey**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Chapter 1: The worst five days of my life**

_Everyone has hard times; rough patches. In my lifetime there have been five days that stand out as the worst i've ever experienced. There are always events as an angst ridden teenager where you yell out "This is the worst day of my life!" and I was sure to have about ten of these days by the time I was seventeen but it wasn't until this day that I realized those things were nothing in comparison. The first of these days was a break up. I know it doesn't really encompass what one would think of as a worst day in their lifetime but, this is the first day I can recall being physically and emotionally sick. The second worst day of my life I was betrayed by the one person I trusted most in this world. That was a day where I felt as though I had nothing to live for. I turned to the bottle for the first time in my life. The person that caused me this betrayal was the same person who pulled me up from rock bottom and reminded me there were things to live for. Dwelling in the past is wasteful and useless, we only move forward not backwards. The third day is clearly the worst I've ever experienced, this day took much longer to get over that any other day; if i'm honest, i'm still not over it. I would never wish this day on anyone. I don't like talking about day three but there's a woman in my life that heals with words and reminds me whenever I feel like i've forgotten. No one deserves day three. The fourth, hurt the person I love most in this world and there was nothing I could do to fix it. The fifth day ended with a terrible decision and the worst fight i've ever been in. __If this story revolved around these five days it would be an emotional tale, a story about a man with baggage, a man with pain in his life. These five days do not define who I am today, but they have shaped me. To get this part out of the way first is like a breath of fresh air. I have tons to live for, sometimes moments make you feel as though you'll never be able to go on, and other's remind you that the good always outweighs the bad. If you're lucky you'll have no more than five of these days. I'm proud to say, there are only five of these days, every man should be so lucky to have no more than five._

Once Dan had finished the outline to his first chapter he decided he should get some sleep. It was nearing two am and he had a big and long day ahead of him. Serena was fast asleep beside him, she was not nearly as stressed or concerned about what was around the corner, her face showed nothing but bliss; content with just a hint of a smile. Tomorrow would not be a worst day of Dan's life but he was apprehensive that it may feel that way.

**_XOXO_**

Serena opened her eyes and rolled over to see her husband staring at the ceiling. "Morning" she smiled. They had woken up in this bed for years now and Serena had never once looked over to see Dan doing anything other than reading, writing or still sleeping. Still seemingly distracted with the ceiling Serena looked up to see what it was he had been looking at. Nothing, there was nothing there to look at. "Dan,..." Serena gave him a shove.

"mmm" escaped his lips.

Serena rested her chin on his chest. "I said good morning" she looked up at him lovingly. Her lip tugged at one side giving him a crooked smile.

"...Morning" he offered reluctantly. Serena knew it was understandable for him to be this way today. She promised herself she'd be extra sensitive even if she found it a little silly.

"Are you okay?" she smirked.

"It's not funny" he picked up on the tone of her voice.

"It's a little funny" she nestled into him for a moment, her hair splayed across his bare chest, Dan absentmindedly ran his hand through it.

"Get up, it's a big day" she rose out of bed and stretched. Serena floated through the hallway of their home. The enormous windows let in so much light and she was sure the weather was going to be perfect for this special day.

"Good morning my love" Serena passed Brooke in the hallway and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Mindy and Paul should be here any minute so come downstairs"

"Okay, i'm going to get Emma" Brooke mentioned still on her way to the door.

"No, leave her" Serena shook her head. Brooke had her hand on the doorknob and smirked.

"Leave her!" Serena said sternly hoping she wouldn't wake up her sister. Brooke tiptoed into the dark room. Her mom just told her not to but she couldn't wait any longer, she'd never been one to listen anyway.

"Hi sleepy head!" Brooke smiled once four year-old Emma opened her eyes. She flopped to the other side and a mess of blonde hair fell into her face. Emma's room was a soft shade of pink and full of toys. Brooke always told her parents that Emma was spoiled. Dan and Serena disagreed and had to remind Brooke that she was the most spoiled of the bunch. For as long as Brooke could remember she and Julia competed for their dad's attention but with Emma it was different. She didn't mind sharing him with the four yearold. She assumed it was a different kind of attention that she wanted from him.

"Come on Em. We have a big day" she shook her awake a little more and pulled the long strands off her doll face. Emma's lips were full and pouty, her eyes were green and sparkly but very sleepy.

"But I...I don't want to" her little voice was so cute as she turned away from her sister.

"Yes, you do, it's going to be so fun. Daddy is going to make breakfast, then i'm going to paint your nails before you put on your special dress. It's going to be the most fun ever!" she picked up the reluctant four year-old and carried her down the stairs. Emma continued to sleep on Brooke's shoulder until they got to the kitchen and she heard Dan's voice.

"What do you want to eat?" Dan asked Serena, Emma perked up a little.

"Umm,..." the doorbell rang and the dog barked. "Something quick"

"like?..." he asked looking through the fridge.

"Just a sec" she ran out of the kitchen to get the door.

"Bo...lay down" Dan pointed at him. The dog obeyed and collapsed on the floor hoping for a treat.

"Mummy" Emma smiled when she saw Serena.

"Hi doll!" Serena put her hands on Emma's little face as she walked through to the foyer to get the door. "Did you wake her up?, I told you not to wake her up" she said to Brooke with a shake of her head before running to the door. Emma's hands shot out in front of her when she saw Dan. Her pink toenails kicked as she tried to get away from her sister. Brooke rolled her eyes as Dan lifted her out of Brooke's arms. Serena explained to Brooke that when she was Emma's age she was exactly like Emma towards Dan.

"Hi daddy" she said through tired eyes as he placed her on his hip, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hi" he laughed at how tired she was. Dan kissed Brooke on the cheek to say good morning to her. "You should have let her sleep, she has a long day" he explained to Brooke as she nestled further into his shoulder. Paul and Mindy walked into the kitchen and greeted everyone with large, bright smiles.

"You guys want bacon and eggs?" Dan asked Serena's makeup artist and hairdresser with a spatula in the air. Serena sat down and Paul began pinning her hair up.

"I thought you we're famous for waffles" Paul joked.

"Hey, I can whip up a batch right now" Dan made it sound like it was some kind of challenge that he was more than ready for.

"No, you don't have time" Serena said quickly as Mindy evened out her skin tone with foundation. "Eggs and toast is just fine" she explained.

"Come on it's 9:45. I think I have time to make a few waffles" Emma played with the shoulder seam on Dan's black t-shirt.

"Dan, not today please" she begged him.

"Maybe we'll take a vote" Dan looked around the kitchen. "Who wants waffles?"

"I do!" Emma stated starting to sound more awake.

"You do?"

"Yeah" she nodded before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind waffles" Brooke said as she collapsed into a chair.

"Well there you go Serena. Emma and Brooke would like waffles for breakfast and they always get what they want, and why's that?" he pulled a bowl out of a cupboard and waited for a response. Brooke never answered.

"Cause we's spoiled brats" Emma giggled.

"Dan,...we still have to ask..." Serena's thoughts were interrupted when Tyler walked into the kitchen shirtless and sleepy. "Good morning baby" Serena adored him to pieces and you could always see it in her face. "Go sit with Brookie while I get my hair done" Brooke pulled him into her lap, his curly hair was kind of shaggy and Brooke and Julia loved running their hands through it; it was so soft.

"Waffles?" Brooke asked. He nodded with a yawn as she fluffed up his curls.

"There we go!" Dan rubbed his hands together and Paul laughed.

"Dan, no" Serena pleaded with him. "I need you to get in the shower and get ready"

"It's nine forty..." he looked up at the large clock. "...seven, Serena" he put Emma in a chair, she got up immediately and stood in front of him trying to stand on his feet.

"Dan..." she said sternly. "It has nothing to do with the time and you know it, stop stalling"

"_Who's stalling?_" he said to himself before cracking eggs into the bowl.

"I want to leave the house at one, you need to shower and shave,..."

"Daddy?" Emma looked up at him. "Did you know that I umm had show and tell yes-erday?"

"You did! ?" he asked still cracking eggs and ignoring Serena. "What did you bring?" he asked the tiny girl who was still standing in front of him.

"my barbies" her pyjama strap was falling down off her shoulder and her hair was a mess of long blonde curls, she couldn't have looked cuter to Dan. Serena was still talking and Dan wasn't listening.

"All of them?," his eyebrows squinted. "you brought eighty-seven barbies to school?"

"No," she giggled. "Jus the ones in pink dresses" she said seriously. "_Jus...jus the pink dresses_"

"Dan are you listening?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, the pink ones" he knew what Serena meant but couldn't be bothered with her. "Emma, you have to move babe" Dan put his hand on her head.

"But I..." she was holding a spatula up to her daddy.

"I don't want you to get hurt, you need to come away from the stove" he realized it was still hot from the bacon he was cooking.

"Dan, stop cracking eggs, you're not making waff... "

"Serena" he interrupted her. "I'm making my family waffles, because everyone wants waffles" Serena shook her head that was full of curlers. Mindy and Paul laughed at how stressed Serena was becoming.

By 10:25 Dan placed a plate full of waffles on the table and everyone dug in, including Mindy and Paul who had finished Serena and Brooke's hair and makeup. Half the table sat two women that were ready to put dresses on and the other half were sleepy eyed, just rolled out of bed people. Dan sat down beside her and held a piece under her nose before stuffing into his mouth. "You can't have any" he teased her.

"YES! mummy can _has_ some too!" Emma yelled at Dan before pushing her plate to Serena.

"No, she can't. Mommy said no, so that means she can't have any" Dan explained the rules pulling the plate back.

"But _mae_ she's _hunry_" Emma looked concerned and wide eyed, she wasn't sure who she should obey. She looked at her mom, then at her dad. Serena laughed as Emma tried to feed her without Dan noticing.

"Mommy? are _use_ _hunry_?" she held a piece of waffle on a fork for Serena. Serena bit it off with a laugh.

"Thanks baby girl" she kissed her on the cheek. Dan stared at Emma until she let out a giggle.

"Traitor" he said still staring.

"No..." she played coy.

"Yeees" he tickled her until she giggled.

Paul finished up Serena's hair and she grabbed a dry waffle off the table.

"HEY!" Dan got up and followed her.

"I'm going to check on a few things, and quickly go pick up everything else we need, I'll be back in a half hour, I need you to get dressed" she said seriously still nibbling on her waffle. "What?" she looked at his face. "They're good" she smirked. "Go get dressed! i'll be home in thirty minutes"

"It's only quarter to eleven"

"...Get ready...right now!" she said sternly. "Dan, I mean it"

"Okay, i'll be ready" he reassured her, starting to get annoyed.

"I just want everything to be perfect okay?" Dan looked up from the table to see her stressing.

"I don't know why you took all this work upon yourself, we could have hired someone" he walked over.

"If we hired someone it wouldn't be done the way I want it" she gave him a quick kiss and ran out of the house.

Brooke sat in the chair and Paul worked his magic on her now. "Ow!" she winced as a pin was jammed into her head. Emma and Tyler continued with their breakfast and Dan stared at them completely fascinated at how different they looked for being twins. Of course they were fraternal but he found it interesting that Emma took on more of his features, she was sharper, poutier lips and green eyes, she had Serena's blonde hair but when she smiled everyone said they saw a flash of Dan in her. Tyler had softer features like Serena's, even his eyes were navy blue exactly like Serena's, when he smiled devilishly, they always saw a flash of Serena but when he was being cuddly or sleeping, he looked like Dan.

"So, what does your dress look like?" Mindy asked as she finished applying Brooke's lipstick.

"It's blue,...Versace. Strapless and really flowy" she answered as she watched her brother continue eating with a giggle.

"Daddy, what you writin' ?" Emma leaned over to see Dan still scribbling notes.

"Maybe a book" he looked up to see his daughter resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"Ohhh a bedtime story?" she looked interested.

"...Maybe" he smiled before going back to his chapter 2 outline.

Chapter 2 was titled: Lonely Boy

**XOXOXOXOX**

When Serena returned at eleven thirty Dan was holding Emma on his hip, she was still in her pyjamas and Dan still hadn't showered and was still wearing his black t-shirt and blue and green plaid pj pants.

"How did you manage that?" Dan asked Tyler who had syrup smeared across his bare chest. He watched his son wipe his sticky hands everywhere but on a napkin. "Oh I guess that's how" he stared at him intrigued. He continued eating with his hands and liking his palms when they became too sticky.

"You're such a slow poke" Dan urged him to eat faster. He and Emma were practically done by the time Serena left. Emma looked at her brother disgusted with how messy he was.

"Are you kidding me?" Serena sighed at Dan and walked over to Tyler. "Why aren't you dressed?" Dan was in the process of singing "Be our guest" to Emma in his best french accent before she showed up and Emma was still bugging him to continue. Serena cleaned up Tyler with a wet nap.

"Ughhhhh" he tried to get away from her.

"_after all this is France!_..." the room filled with delightful giggles from her four yearold daughter when Dan decided to go back to singing.

"Daddy say that part again" she put her hands on his face and squished his lips together. "You look like a fishy!" she laughed, Dan moved his lips to look even more like a fish and she started imitating him.

"Daddy say the part again!" she urged pressing her fingers into his cheeks.

"Whish part?" he asked best he could with his lips smushed together.

"The part that I like the beeeesssssst" she squeezed his cheeks making a funny face.

"Oh...," he thought for a minute. "don't believe us, _ask the dishes!_" she giggled heartily as he spun her around.

"Dan..." Serena sighed watching him dip her as if they were dancing.

"don't drop me!" Emma said fearfully.

"Oh...oh..." Dan pretended he was losing his grip to scare her. "Oh, I got cha!" Dan kissed her cheeks once he brought her back up from her dip.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Today is my day" she smiled bashfully incredibly proud of herself.

"I know!. Hey what's this?" he pointed at her wrist noticing a familiar piece of jewelry.

"umm thhhis is a brace- el -it" she pronounced slowly showing him the Chanel love bracelet that barely fit her tiny wrist. It would have easily fallen off.

"where did you get that?" he studied the metal.

"MUMMY!" she tossed her head back, her long blonde hair wavy and as carefree as Serena's. Out of all their daughter's this one was the most like Serena. Dan could have sworn their laugh was identical.

"_Mummy?_" Dan questioned in a mocking voice. "Well, you know who gave that to _mummy?_" he dipped her down again.

"WHO!"she asked from upside down.

"Daddy!" he pulled her right side up until her hair fell in her face. "and I don't think you should be wearing it because it's very special and you can't lose it" he put his hand on the metal.

"I'm jus wearing it at home, jus at home" she explained. Serena told her she could wear it if she was really careful with it and left it at home. Thinking about Emma wearing a thousand dollar over sized Chanel bracelet to kindergarten was enough to turn Serena's stomach.

"Why are you doing this?" Serena stared at him as if he was purposely ruining her plans. Her arms began to cross.

"I was just thinking that umm, she's too young for this" he said honestly hoping it wouldn't come out like the joke it was.

"You're starting to sound like an old man" Serena laughed at Dan who held tightly to their little girl.

"She's too young" Dan kissed Emma on the cheek.

"no she's not, I'll remind you that we..."

"Daddy?" Emma interrupted Serena.

"Yes?" he asked walking her into the living-room. Serena stood with her hands out wondering what was happening.

"I'm soo escited for today" she smushed up her face just like Serena did when she was excited.

"You are?" he laughed.

"Mhmm!"

"You're going to do such a good job!"

"Yeah I know" she beamed with pride. Brooke went over and told her it was time to get her nails painted.

"Dan, please go shower,..._and shave_" Serena sounded desperate. Dan handed Emma to Brooke and took a deep breath.

Serena made a few phone calls and looked over to see Emma sitting on Brooke's lap as she had her nails painted a bright shade of pink. She didn't like when they painted their nails in there but she couldn't be bothered today.

"Mommy?"

"...Just a second babe" Serena held her finger up to her youngest daughter. "Can I talk to Julia,...where is she? I thought she was coming here for noon..."

"Why isn't she coming here?" Brooke piped up with confusion. Dan walked down the stairs in nothing but the black pants from his suit, Serena grabbed his hand with a worried look on her face. Dan stopped and looked at his wife concerned.

"She's stuck in traffic"

"Oh..." he said unfazed.

"she's not going to make it, we're just going to have to meet her there" she hung up and looked over at Tyler.

"his suit is hanging in his closet, can I trust you with that? I still have to get Emma in her dress" she looked helpless.

"Okay Tyler, let's go big man" Dan picked him up so he was hanging upside down, he laughed.

"I really wanted pictures here, _with all of us_" Serena said sadly to Brooke.

"Daddy look!" Emma showed him her nails that Brooke was done painting.

"BEAUTIFUL!" he commented pulling Tyler right side up. "What is that?...princess pink?"

"Barbie pink" Brooke explained.

"I should have known" Dan said playfully.

The door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Emma jumped up off Brooke's lap.

"Ooo...No, you won't" Dan picked her up with his spare arm and Tyler pulled the door open.

"Hey" Dan greeted Jenny with his arms full of little monkeys.

"Hey" she smiled and kissed Emma and Tyler on the cheeks when she walked in. Tyler stuck his tongue out and kicked his feet like he was riding a bike in a silly way that made Emma laugh and mimic him.

"Where's Julia?" Jenny asked.

"We're just going to have to meet her there" Brooke explained. "she wont make it here by the time the photographer gets here"

"it's my day!" Emma yelled.

"I know!" Jenny smiled excitedly for her.

"It's not _YOUR_ day!" Tyler made a face as Dan put them both on the ground. Emma rolled her eyes. Dan was certain Brooke taught her that.

"It's my day, it's my day, it's my day" she giggled while skipping around.

"Hey Jen" Serena greeted her before picking Emma up. "Let's go get your dress for your big day, are you nervous?" she asked while walking her up the stairs.

"jus escited" she told her. Serena smiled brightly at how cute she was.

"We're going to put your dress on and then have pictures, and after that your important jobs and then we can dance and have cake" Serena got her more and more excited.

"Where's the dress?" Serena asked looking through the closet.

"Here" Emma showed her a blue satin gown.

"That's not the dress sweetie" she looked over a Brooke who came in. "Where's her dress?"

"Which dress?" she looked around her massive bedroom.

"The dress, _Thee _dress!..." she had a mini panic attack. "Where is it?" she looked around Emma's closet as she sprawled out on her bed , bored.

"Put your tights on sweetheart" Serena urged as she opened all her drawers. Brooke helped her with them even though she was too excited to really sit.

"Emma..." Brooke said sternly. "Emma!, _stop it_" she got her to calm down.

Tyler walked into Emma's room wearing black pants and nothing else, Serena sighed. "Mummy,..." was all he got out before Serena yelled.

"DAN!" she was still searching the closet.

"What's up?" he walked in. Serena pointed at Tyler.

"Get him dressed, what are you doing?" she shook her head. Dan picked him up once again threw him over his shoulder. Serena laughed as she could hear Tyler belly laughing all the way down the hall as Dan bounced him around.

"What are you guys looking for?"Jenny held the dress up knowing exactly what they were looking for.

"Oh my god,...I forgot you had it" Serena laughed feeling a relief. Brooke took pictures of Jenny and Serena helping Emma into her dress.

"Stop sticking your tongue out. Smile nicely" Brooke urged her. "Emma Belle..., _smile nicely_" she said sternly. Emma finally looked at her sister and obeyed. The most perfect shot came and she showed Serena who melted upon seeing it.

"That's gorgeous" she thought about framing it.

"Mom, can you help me with my dress?" Brooke asked knowing Emma was ready for her hair to be done.

"Of course just give me a second" Once Emma was in her "special" dress and Paul was working on her hair, Serena went to check on Dan and Tyler.

"What are you doing?" Serena couldn't hold in her laughter at the site of Dan and Tyler with shaving cream on their faces. Both wearing nothing but a pair of black suit pants and black socks.

"What does it look like?" Dan asked. "We're shaving like you asked us to" Dan rinsed his razor off in the sink.

"Yeah, we're shavin'!" Tyler said standing on a step stool beside his dad.

"Shaving what?" she smiled at her baby face little boy. His shaggy, curly hair was too cute Serena could never bring herself to cut it.

"What exactly are you shaving?" she smirked amused, leaning against the door frame.

"Our rugged man beards" Dan answered finishing up the last spot on his face.

"Oh your beards?" Serena smirked and Tyler burst into laughter. Dan used the back side of a comb to "shave" Tyler's face, he'd rinse the comb in the sink and continue. Serena knew she should have been helping Brooke into her dress and helping Emma with her shoes but she was unable to move.

"Now be very still, this could be dangerous" he joked holding his son's face. Tyler sat without moving and Dan continued to wipe the shaving cream off with the comb. Serena smiled at them thinking this was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Seeing Dan with the girls always made her fall in love with him all over again but seeing him with Tyler made her beam with pride. She knew he deserved a son. A guy like Dan Humphrey needed to raise a gentleman.

"There you are sir" Dan handed him a wash cloth and set him down on the floor.

"My boys" she patted both their cheeks with a smile.

"Wouldn't you say he has the complexion of a four yearold boy?" Dan asked Serena.

"I'd say so" Serena smiled. "Don't grow up too fast on me" Serena bent down to his level and held her lips out for a kiss.

"No!, don't kiss her" Dan joked around. "Ewww" he joked when Tyler kissed her waiting lips. "Now you have cooties" Serena grabbed Dan's face and kissed him hard on the lips.

"_You better watch it_" Serena's lips hummed on Dan's.

"Or what?" Dan smirked as Serena rested her hands on his bare shoulders. He looked down at Tyler who was staring up at them.

"Now I wonder if daddy can teach you how to tie" Serena's eyes widened at Dan inches away from his lips. "_He's not that good at them himself_" she told Tyler, pretending she was telling him a secret.

"Hey, I'm mighty fine..." Serena giggled. Serena looked amused as Dan fix a tie on Tyler.

"BROOKE!" Serena called for her. "Can you take some pictures of this" she smiled at them. As Dan tightened the tie on Tyler, the hustle and bustle of the bathroom was getting crowded with the volume of people.

"_You're my favourite_" Dan whispered to Tyler once he was done.

"I'm wearing my dressss" Emma craved Dan's attention now.

"Beautiful!" Dan complimented her.

"Paul it's so perfect" Serena praised him for the updo of curls he gave her.

"Well, she has gorgeous hair, it wasn't hard"

"I know" Emma said pleased. Paul laughed.

"Thank you, say thank you" Serena urged.

"Thank you!" she curtsied, something she learned in dance class.

Serena helped Brooke into her dress and Dan crouched down to Emma. "Can I have your bracelet?" he asked sweetly.

"No" she clasped it tightly with her other hand afraid he might take it away.

"Why not?" he looked up at her with a smile.

"Because,..." she put her hands behind her back.

"that's mommy's" he reminded her.

"I know" she moved her dress from side to side shyly. She really didn't want to give it to him.

"Em, I gave that to mommy when Julia was in her tummy" he explained with a smile.

"Oh" she looked intrigued.

"That's a long time ago" he told her. "I think mommy should wear that today. I'll find you something else to wear"

"But I lub this one" Dan laughed since she had a hard time keeping it on her tiny wrist.

"I know but we'll make a trade okay? because mommy should wear that one today"

"Okay everyone downstairs" Serena orchestrated for them to all get out of her bedroom so she could get dressed.

"Dan are you almost ready?" Serena called as she put her earrings in.

"Oooo" Dan slipped his hand around Serena's waist as she just finished her second diamond earring. She smiled up at him. "You look amazing" he commented pulling her close.

"You too" she brushed his shoulders.

"Here" he held her bracelet out and she looked surprised. "I mugged it off a four yearold" Serena giggled staring down at her Chanel love bracelet.

"How did you manage that?" she had been trying to get that off her hands for a couple days now.

"I traded her" he slipped it on her wrist and leaned in for a kiss when an uproar caused her to close her eyes.

"TYLER!" the loud yelling began downstairs.

"Stop it! why don't you stop it!" Emma was talking in her know it all voice. The dog started barking at the door bell.

"STOOOOPP!" Emma screamed at her brother.

"EH!" Dan opened the door and yelled down the stairs. "No fighting today!" he felt Serena place her forehead on his back with sheer frustration.

"Why did we ever decide to have more kids?" Serena sighed with her eyes closed.

"...Well,...we can't keep our hands off each other for one" Dan turned towards her, she laughed lightly. "and two,...we technically never _decided_ to have any of them" Serena laughed realizing he was right. She looked over at the wall in their room that was full of pictures. There was a baby picture of every one of their kids but Serena's favourite was still the one on Dan's dresser.

"I still remember when you gave this to me" Serena smiled turning her bangle around her wrist.

"Long time ago"

"We had no idea that twenty two years later we'd be here" she stared at the wall for a little longer.

"I thought we'd be in the poor house by now" Dan chuckled. There was more commotion from downstairs and Dan turned to Serena. "_You're my favourite_" she pushed him away playfully. All of a sudden they heard Brooke's worried voice from the bottom of the stairs. "my mom is going to kill you!" she stared straight at Paul.

Serena shot Dan a look and he shrugged. "Paul! she's going to freak" Brooke worried Serena even more.

They headed down the stairs, Serena greeted the photographer and suddenly became mortified.

"I thought it was a good idea, i'm sorry I didn't know" Paul apologized. Serena looked away and expressed disappointment to Dan who just noticed his son's hair was now short and styled. No soft, messy curls, just straight and short dark hair that emulated Dan's.

"You cut his hair?..." Serena's voice was low. "Um..." she swallowed feeling completely heart broken. He no longer looked like a baby, it aged him.

"Hey, it's okay...it looks cute" Dan tried to convince her. Serena shook her head. It reminded Dan of the time when Brooke got bubble gum in her hair and they had to cut it just below her shoulders. They weren't allowed to chew gum after that.

"She'll get used to it" Dan told Paul not to worry. Serena took a deep breath and explained a few things to the photographer.

"We're missing people, but it's fine we'll just take a couple here and then when we get there we'll take the important ones" she explained. Serena turned around to make sure everyone was ready.

"I know but you need to leave her alone,...she's cranky" Dan told Tyler.

"Im not craaaannnnnnkky!" Emma yelled in a whiney drone.

"Shh!" Dan turned to her.

"Dan this is Nick, he's the photographer"

"Oh nice to meet you" Dan shook his hand. As they all walked outside Serena noticed Tyler being mischievous.

"..._not today_" Serena had no energy to deal with him. She watched Tyler pull his dress shirt out of his pants and try to get it off over his head, Dan laughed as his son attempted to unbuckle his belt now. They always struggled keeping clothes on him. If he had it his way he's wear underwear and nothing else all the time.

"Dan you're not helping. When you laugh, you just encourage him to be bad...Can you?" she pointed at their son hoping Dan would fix him.

"Ty...Ty, Bud..." Dan ran over and tucked his shirt back in. "I know it's uncomfortable but if you just wait a few hours I promise you can take your tie off and even take your shirt off if you want" he laughed. "Just leave it for a little while" he stuffed the shirt back into his pants.

"okay" he sighed.

"Ok let's go" Serena directed everyone out of the house. They took some pictures outside the limo before getting in, they even posed in the limo for something different. Tyler stuck his tongue out in half of them and Emma wouldn't stop talking.

"Em...Emma, shhh" Dan couldn't help but laugh at her vocabulary.

"I axes-hilly don't want to sit beside Tyler, cause I don't..I don't" she told everyone while trying to get away, her dress riding up around her waist.

"I don't want to sit beside you either bum face" Tyler expressed.

"Ughhhhh" Emma started to whine and squirm. "He's so RUUUDE!" she whined.

"Don't call your sister a _bum face_" Dan said. "At least think of something more _creative_" he fixed her dress so it fell properly. "and you... stop whining" he bowed his head and kissed hers.

Serena laughed as she decided to give up on any perfect family shot, they were missing Julia anyway. Just as the limo started to pull out of the gate another one pulled in. "Wait!" Serena got the driver to stop. She stared out the window waiting to see who was in the limo. The blonde curls couldn't fool her. Not to mention the field hockey sweater she was wearing with her old number and HUMPHREY embroidered on the back. Serena opened the door and ran out to greet her daughter.

"Mom" she ran towards her.

"Hi " she smiled at her first born.

"Where are you going?" Julia laughed.

"We thought we'd meet you there"

"Nice hair!" Brooke commented as she walked up behind her mom.

"Really? How is it? are you being sarcastic?" she looked serious.

"no, it's perfect" Brooke complimented.

"Beautiful" Serena agreed. Julia turned to see her little sister who was bouncing around with excitement.

"Hi beautiful!" she bent down to Emma's level and hugged her. "look at your dress. It's so pretty, you look like a princess"

"Thank you" she said modestly with her eyelashes fluttering. Dan rolled his eyes, he worried about her more than any of his girls at this age. She loved boys since she was born, she loved Adam for some weird reason.

"It's my day" she raised her shoulders, Julia laughed and looked up at her mom.

Serena just shrugged. "Just go with it" she laughed.

"Oh wow, and look at you handsome!" she held her hands out to hug Tyler. "You cut his hair?" Julia looked up at her mom shocked, Serena just smiled uncomfortably as Julia ran her hands through it.

"Jules, you look so perdy!" he smiled happy to see his big sister. Julia put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a big smooch. He'd been calling her Jules for about a year now, which was an improvement from his two yearold 'lala' but Dan and Serena still referred to Julia as 'Jala' when they were talking to the twins.

"You're the most adorable thing ever, you know that?" she kissed him again and ran her hands over his newly short hair, it didn't quite have the same effect as the soft curls. She stood and there was one last person to hug.

"Jules you look so perdy!" Dan repeated what Tyler said and made her giggle. "Come here" he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really nervous" she admitted in his embrace.

"Don't be" he said simply.

When they all arrived Tyler practically jumped out of the moving vehicle.

"Oh my gosh, be careful" Julia worried about him. Dan rolled his eyes at the paparazzi that surrounded the venue. He of course knew it would be like this but disliked the attention his family was always given. Julia smiled and waved a little, as did Serena and Emma. Brooke walked with Dan and Tyler all sporting serious faces. Of course this event was watched like a hawk, Julia was a Humphrey and Adam was in one of the most popular bands of that year. They were a quintessential hollywood couple and Dan knew Adam hated the attention as much as he did. He couldn't have asked for a better guy for his daughter.

"You ready" Serena put her arm around Dan's shoulders.

"I guess I have to be"

"Let's go" she smiled and gave him a little kiss as they entered double doors. Rufus scooped Tyler up the moment he walked in the door, Serena could hear him commenting on the new haircut.

"Dad, you want to go for a walk..or?" Julia was really nervous and Dan could tell.

"How bout we do one better?" he suggested looking around.

(AHH! If you think i'd post a 20,000 word chapter you don't know me very well. I promise i'll finish this. I'm actually almost done, I just couldn't bare to see it all go at once knowing it's such a burden to read something this long, so this is a 2 parter. The rest of the wedding will proceed shortly. I hope it's what you wanted. I just need a little more time to edit the next part. I really only updated today for a certain person (you know who you are) who keeps asking for it lol. It'll pick up where it left off and then there is a time jump to 12 years later which is kind of fun :) thanks again for sticking with me )


End file.
